Derrière le masque
by Karasu-Dess
Summary: Zoro tente d'exorciser ces démons. Mais en les confrontant, il leur donne une seconde chance pour le rattraper… Attention, scène violentes physiquement et mentalement..
1. Confidences

**Bonjour bonjour, c'est moi !... Oui, j'ai le courage d'enfin poster le début de cette fanfic… Enfin, J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira toujours sur notre bretteur préféré… Roronoa Zoro, si vous ne l'aviez pas deviné. Enfin, je vous passe le fait que One piece ne m'appartiens pas, et tant mieux d'ailleurs.  
Menu : Surprise du chef pour l'ouverture du repas !**

  
Chapitre 01 : Confidence.

_Je sais que j'ai l'air ridicule, à écrire sur ce carnet en lambeau. Mais j'ai entendu dire que ça permettait d'avoir l'esprit plus clair et de prendre du recul sur les actes passé. C'est ce que je veux faire depuis un moment. J'ai enterré ces souvenirs depuis tellement de temps… J'ai du mal à les mettre a l'écrit. Couché ces mots sur papier dénonce alors ma faute. Comme tous le monde, j'ai des squelettes dans mes placards. Sauf pour ceux de mon équipage… Hormis Robin, je pense. J'ai des morts sur la conscience, et celle-ci semble ce manifester de plus en plus souvent… ça va faire 6 ans. Six ans que je traine ce lourd passif sans que personne ne le sache. Et j'espère que ça va continuer. Je ne veux pas que l'on me regarde comme un meurtrier. Je pourrais jurer que ce n'était qu'un accident, mais ce serait un mensonge de plus. Et je ne veux plus mentir, même pour sauver mon honneur. Bien que l'on ne puisse dire que je n'ai pas mentis vu que je n'ai jamais parlé de cette période de ma vie. _

_C'est lâche de ma part, je devrais accepter mes fautes et les assumer pleinement, mais je ne peux pas. Mourir pour l'équipage d'accord, mais perdre leur confiance et leur amitié, jamais ! Alors je me tais et je fais comme si rien n'était. Je ferme les yeux et me bat à leur coté en souhaitant que leur ignorance a mon sujet continu. Pour que ça puisse se faire, j'ai dans l'idée de brûler les pages dés que j'aurais finis de les écrire. Je dois juste trouver une bonne cachette…_

Zoro appuya son stylo contre son menton, réfléchissant à un moyen.

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer… Par le début, ce serait peut-être logique. Cependant, quel début ? Celui de ma vie ? De mon exode ? Ou des premiers morts ? De… Mon meurtre ? Je sais que tuer est l'acte impardonnable et qu'il rend fou. Je ne sais pas si je le suis devenu, mais je reconnais que c'est a cause de ce sang sur mes mains qu'a présent j'évite a tous prix cette alternative définitive. Ce n'est pas facile avec ces armes meurtrières. Je sais que l'on peut tuer avec tous et avec n'importe quoi. _

-Zoro ! Vient manger !

C'était Luffy qui appelait pour fuir tous de suite vers les cuisines où l'Ero-coq tournait déjà autour de la table pour servir les deux femmes. Je regarde mon haramaki que j'ai déposé à coté de moi puis range le carnet dans sa doublure. La cachette parfaite. Ne jamais le laisser trainer et cacher toutes traces. J'en ai l'habitude.

-Tu viens Marimo de mes deux !

Cette fois si je ne répond pas ce sera perçut comme étrange.

-Répète, le sourcil en vrille !

Je remet ma ceinture, reprend mes sabres puis sort de la vigie pour rechercher le blond et le fusiller du regard. Je le trouve, lui lance un regard noir et grogne. Alors qu'il regagne la cuisine, je pose ma main contre ma taille où se trouve le livre. Je ne dois jamais le perdre. Ce sont mes confidences et je compte bien les garder pour moi et personne d'autre. Je veux juste mettre ce que j'ai sur la conscience sur les pages blanches et non avouer mon crime. J'entre a mon tour dans l'antre du cuistot qui donne la ration du déjeuné a chacun. Je regarde mon assiette. C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de cet événement, voila pourquoi j'y pense soudainement. Et dans ces moments là, je n'ai pas faim. Mon estomac se tord, ma gorge se serre et je reste stoïque, calme… Ne pas montrer mon trouble. Pendant les deux ans avec Mihawk, j'eusse deux fois la semaine sans appétit. Si ça avait fâché et un peu angoissé Pérona, Mihawk, lui, avait appris a ne pas posé de question. Surtout si, même sous les coups de fantôme dépressif, on ne veut pas le cracher. Il avait juste hoché la tête et m'avait reproché de ne pas assez faire attention a moi. C'est juste que j'étais un peu plus faible pour les entrainements, donc que je me blessais plus facilement. C'était logique… Normal.

Je vois la main de Luffy se mettre au-dessus de mon assiette, prés à rafler ma part de nourriture. Je voudrais bien qu'il la prenne, mais j'ai une réputation au sein de l'équipage à tenir. Je plante soudainement mon couteau dans ma viande, entre son index et son majeur à l'instant même où il a l'idée d'esquisser le geste du vol. Je le regarde, grogne, il recule. Voilà pourquoi on me prend pour un homme de Cro-Magnon, un rustre… C'est vrai que je ne suis pas délicat, n'ayant pas un zeste de tact, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne sais ni lire, ni écrire ! Faut pas tout mélanger. J'avoue, j'aime la littérature, mais avec Madame j'ai des yeux partout, il est difficile de piquer un bouquin ou deux dans la bibliothèque sans se faire repérer. Bien que j'ai réussis des fois a en mettre sur le coté. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se posent des questions, alors je tiens un rôle. Je ne dis pas non plus que je suis un type ultra cultivé comme Robin, ou Nami, ou encore, ça m'arrache la langue de le dire, l'Ero-coq. Je ne suis pas un intello, mais pas un illettré non plus. Il y a un juste milieu… Et bien pas pour eux apparemment. Soit tu fais partis des bourrins, soit des têtes pensantes. J'observe mon bout de viande sauvé de justesse de l'estomac de Luffy. Qu'est ce que je vais en faire ? Heureusement, il est facile de se débarrasser de la nourriture discrètement sans passer pour un maladroit qui ne sait pas défendre son assiette. J'attends, peut-être deux ou trois seconde puis j'entends quelqu'un chouiner. C'est Chopper. Il n'a pas pu défendre sa brochette de viande et commence à pleurer en traitant Luffy de morfale. Pauvre Chopper, Luffy ne connais même pas ce mot. Je le fixe pour lui donner ma viande. Après tout, je n'ai pas faim.

-Tiens Chopper.

-Berchi Joroh !

Après ce baragouinement que j'ai deviné comme des remerciements à mon égard, il s'essuie le nez pour me demander si je ne me prive pas pour lui.

-Non, j'en avais pris deux, alors…

Haussement d'épaule, esquisse de sourire assuré. C'est dans la poche. Pourtant, bien que j'ai roulé Chopper, je sens le regard de Robin et de Sanji. Il m'arrive de ne pas manger, mais c'est rare, et souvent de mauvais augure. Là ce ne sera qu'une semaine ou je serais renfermé sur moi, encore plus que d'habitude, et que je ne mangerais pas. Mais ce comportement va soulever des questions. Donc je me force à ingurgiter la moitié de mes légumes pour ne pas trop éveiller des soupçons. Robin repart dans une discussion « passionnante » avec la navigatrice et le blond repart dans ses délires remplis de Déesses qui ne le sont que de nom.

Le repas se finit sur une énième dispute entre moi et ce crétin de Cuistot. Encore un rôle à jouer. Non. Je sais où vous voulez en venir ! Il n'y a rien entre le con de blond et moi. Le premier qui me sort un « Qui aime bien, châtie bien », je le bute. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne lui tape pas dessus. Donc, vous pouvez en déduire que si ce sourcil tordus n'était pas aussi bagarreur, je n'aurais envers lui qu'une indifférence totale. Quoi que, j'aurais peut-être remarqué son style de combat et sa valeur sur un champ de bataille, mais ce serait tout. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la seule chose que je cachais. Enfin, j'arrive à refiler le reste de ma bouffe à Luffy en disant que je ne voulais pas manger la nourriture d'un cuisinier même pas capable de servir le saké proprement. Ça aussi, l'alcool. Tout le monde pense que je me faisais biberonner au rhum, alors que non. C'était banal, pour oublier le plus souvent, ou sinon pour gagner de l'argent en faisant des paris, puis pour à nouveau oublier… Finalement, il n'eut plus aucune emprise sur moi. Mais je n'arrêtais pas, continuant de le côtoyer comme un vieil ami. Je vous avouerais que ça l'a été pendant un moment.

J'aurais put remercier Johnny et Yosaku pour leur discrétion a ce sujet quand ils ont rencontrés l'équipage. Si ils avaient parlé du passé, les autres auraient découvert un homme que je préfère oublier aujourd'hui. Ce qui est arrivé le restera, et tant pis pour les regrets. Nous ne pouvons que cacher nos hontes en priant pour que personne ne tombe dessus. C'est un soir, quand j'étais à Lugubra que j'ai faillis craquer et hurler ce qu'il c'était passé là-bas. Sur cette île raillée de toute carte. C'est devenu une déchèterie maintenant. Comme quoi, certains sont plus doués que d'autre pour camoufler leur erreur. Je sors de la cuisine après mettre fait « assommer » par Nami. Faudrait qu'elle se calme. A force, elle va péter une durite ou mourir d'un anévrisme, et on sera dans de beaux draps pour se piloter.

J'entre de nouveau dans la vigie, mon antre, celle que j'ai décidé comme mienne. Je suffoque tellement la chaleur est étouffante. On doit être proche d'une île estivale. Je regarde le dernier tapis d'entrainement, et le soulève. C'est mon dernier livre. J'en suis au ¾ et je pense le finir aujourd'hui, alors que la moiteur de la pièce m'empêche de bouger et que le métal de mes altères est bien trop chaud pour que je puisse m'entrainer sérieusement. Le prend le bouquin dans mes mains, les feuilles jaunis par l'âge et le café. Ce livre est à Robin, un que je lui ais « emprunter » et que je compte lui rendre ce soir. Ma façon de procéder est simple, j'abandonne le livre quelque part, quelqu'un tombe dessus et le rend à Robin à ma place pour lui dire qu'il est tombé dessus par hasard et qu'elle devrait évitée de semer des livres sur son chemin. A la limite, les livres qu'elle laisse trainer, je les prends pour les lire à mon tour. Ces derniers temps, j'ai du mal a me concentrer. Or, lire me permet de m'exercer et de me cultiver un peu aussi. Du deux en un. Je m'installe sur le canapé, les jambes en lotus pour commencer mon prochain chapitre. La lumière se reflète sur les pages, m'éblouissant quelque peu. Je me tourne pour voir l'océan ensoleillé et je me souviens…

_La première fois que j'ai pris la mer, ce n'était pas par plaisir, mais pour survivre… Ou plutôt pour sauver quelque chose qui m'était cher. C'est pour ça que l'océan est fascinant. Il peut être beau comme intimidant, réconfortant comme une source de haine. Son mouvement perpétuel confronte nos esprits, le forçant à trouver un signe dans l'écume ou bien le vent qui pousse les nuages dans notre direction. Comme un recherche perpétuel d'une force supérieur, d'un dieu.  
Je fronce les sourcils, je me suis juré de ne plus croire à n'importe quel pouvoir divin. Je ne cache pas qu'un moment, croire en un vieux barbu qui t'aide dans les obstacles de la vie parce qu'il est sympa était tentant… Mais il y a des circonstances où, en fait, tu espères que ce type n'existe pas, sinon, c'est qu'il ferait preuve d'un sadisme piquant. Je ne suis pas un humoriste, mais je sais quand une blague est de mauvais gout. Et celle ci avait été la pire farce de tout les temps. Car c'était qu'une vaste blague dont les victimes en était morte, et non de rire.  
Je griffonne encore quelques lignes sur le commencement de cette « histoire ». Je ne sais pas si on peut la qualifier en temps que tel. Elle n'est pas intéressante, enfin pas de mon point de vue. Mais je ne compte pas faire lire ce torchon, seulement verser enfin les larmes que j'aurais dû faire couler a cette instant.  
Je ne sais toujours pas par où commencer. Peut-être par mon arrivé ? Ou bien par la mort de Kuina ? Car oui, Kuina fut bien le premier cadavre de mon placard, mais ce fut aussi la seule qui décéda non par ma faute. Les autres si. A cause de ma faiblesse, de mon incapacité à les défendre… C'est une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de devenir toujours plus fort. C'est d'eux que je veux parler, ceux que j'ai cachés derrière la seule mort de Kuina. Certes, elle était ma meilleure amie, mais j'ai fait mon deuil. Il avait été douloureux et long… Seulement bien moins que mon maître…_

_Koshiro, celui que je considérais comme mon père avait fait une dépression à la disparition de Kuina. Il était rester calme et réfléchis pendant un mois. L'instant ou il était resté fort malgré la perte irréparable, mais un jour son masque se brisa, montrant un homme fatigué, atterré et brisé par la perte de son unique fille, sa seule descendante… Sa Kuina.  
Pourtant mon admiration pour cette homme ne baissa pas d'un iota, seulement, je dus prendre les choses en main.  
Le dojo courrait vers la ruine avec la disparition de beaucoup d'élèves. Le niveau avait baissé et les jeunes parents des enfants ne voulaient pas laisser leur progéniture aux mains d'un autre enfant, moi soit-dit en passant. Mon maître ne se remettait pas et la ruine de son dojo ne l'aidait pas à sortir de sa dépression. J'avais tout essayé. Attendre, hurler, le secouer, l'encourager, l'insulter, la colère, la tristesse, le rire… Pas une réaction. J'étais resté un an à son chevet, attendant qu'il aille mieux. Le mal, comme la faillite n'avait pas disparus avec la patience, c'est pour cela que j'avais mis ma carrière d'épéiste de coté pour rapporter quelques économies pour les fonds du Dojo. J'avais fait le coursier… Métier abandonné pour un soucie du sens de l'orientation. Puis j'avais bossé pour un agriculteur, ça m'avait au moins musclé un peu. Puis j'avais cherché un travail mieux payé, et j'avais trouvé. C'était en temps que servant sur une île voisine pour une famille aristocrate. J'avais grincé des dents, mais quand des gens avaient commencés à visité le Dojo pour savoir combien couter la bâtisse, j'avais baissé l'échine et répondu en faisant fit de leur demande de compétence abracadabrantesques.  
Ce que j'avais compris était que je devais surveiller les affaires de la maison, puis savoir m'occuper d'enfant de tous âge. J'avais fermé les yeux et mentis un petit peu pour être accepté.  
Et ça n'avait pas raté._

Mais je vais peut-être un peu trop vite… J'entendais déjà quelqu'un grimper les haubans, de manière peu discrète, je compris que c'était Franky.  
-Zoro-bro ! Il est temps de diner !  
Je répondis avant qu'il ait eut le temps d'ouvrir la porte, fourrant mon carnet dans ma ceinture, cachette introuvable. De mon point de vue.  
-J'arrive. L'idiot de cuistot a bien fait son boulot pour une fois ?  
Lançant cette phrase en l'air, je jetais un œil dehors pour voir si il était si tard. Sans que je ne me soit rendu compte, le soleil avait déjà disparus, laissant place à une nuit claire, ou les nuages étaient exclus. Une belle nuit, en somme. La date approche. Je le sais. Chaque année, elle vient me hanter. Ce sera un jour de printemps, où la pluie recouvre des kilomètres de terre, noyant les jeunes pousses trop pressées de voir le jour. Mais cette fois, je pense bien l'exorciser, et enfin faire un deuil correct. Il aura duré plus de 5 ans. Bientôt 6.  
Si ce midi je n'avais pas faim, et bien ce soir que je ne mangerais pas non plus, j'ai cependant la décence de me présenter au diner, pour faire bonne figure. Ne pas manger pendant plusieurs jours n'est rien, il faut seulement bien le camoufler au taré de cuistot. Même si je peux comprendre sa peur panique de la famine. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as frôlé une fois la mort qu'il faut avoir peur de tout. Sinon, je serais réduit à l'état d'un enfant se cachant sous son lit dans la pénombre de sa chambre fermé à clé et barricadé de l'intérieur. Comme nous tous ici, d'ailleurs. Mais la mort que nous côtoyons est différente ici… Je sais, c'est étrange comme réflexion. Ou bien est ce le sentiment face à la perte possible après quelques expériences dans le domaine qui à évolué ? C'est une éventualité.  
Une discussion que j'aurais bien voulu avoir avec Robin pour entendre son opinion, mais je suis coincé dans la peau du rustre. Je n'aime pas parler en effet, mais je ne suis pas non plus contre un brin de causette. Entre autre si le sujet est différent du temps qui passe ou bien ma dette fleurissante… Ou encore des insultes colorées à mon égard et à celui de l'adversaire.  
J'arrive à table. Je me sers peu et arrive à donner ma nourriture sans que ce ne soit trop visible. Aujourd'hui est mon premier jour de jeun, mais je sais bien qu'au troisième jours, des cernes vont apparaître sur mon visage, je serais sur les nerfs… Mais ce sera surtout à cause de cette hantise collante. Le repas se passe dans une agitation propre à notre équipage pour le moins loufoque. Une engueulade par là, des geignements dans ce coin ci. Du bruit, de l'agitation… Je sens ma gorge se bloquer sous les assauts d'un stress et d'un début de chagrin. Je le ravale et passe mes nerfs sur Sanji. Il me le rend bien, mais je peux évacuer mon énervement sur lui sans que rien ne soit repéré. C'était au moins un bon point à donner au blond, celui d'être un bon punching-ball. Je prend une bouteille de saké, et une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais la boire dehors sous le regard de mes compagnons. Pendant ce temps, je rêve à d'autres. Ce d'une autre époque.  
Je suis à présent dehors, sous les assauts de l'air frais. Le pont vaguement éclairé par l'éclat d'une lune presque éteinte. Bientôt arrivera l'obscurité… Je respire. Je suis vivant. Je m'assoie sur le rebord du bateau, pour ressentir les effluves de l'eau sur ma peau gelée. Ils auraient tellement voulu vivre ça. Et j'ai tellement souhaité un jour partagé ce moment avec eux. L'instant où tu te sens fort, invincible. Où tu te sens libre.  
J'aurais voulu l'être avec eux à mes coté. 

**C'est un commencement un peu timide, désolé… Ce n'est qu'un prologue, le repas prochain sera plus garnis… Enfin.  
N'hésitez pas a me laissez un message pour tous en n'importe quoi… Et je tenterais de poster en moins de trois mois la suite… On peux toujours espéré…  
**


	2. Je commence

**Eh bien voici le chapitre 2… Enfin, voici un long chapitre… Ou enfin, un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres…**

**Shadow Girlz : J'ai été surprise par tant d'enthousiasme de ta part, mais l'accueille avec un grand sourire. Oui, Zoro prends cher. Il souffre, il saigne, et on aime ! En espérant que la suite te plaise autant.**  
**Nekojetto : Merci de ta review ! *Danse la salsa.. Non, je rigole, je ne sais pas danser… * Je suis désolé, pas encore trop d'action… Et oui, les combat et le sang c'est pour plus tard.. Moi aussi j'ai hâte, mais je dois suivre la trame… Et Zoro ne se ressaisira quand… Il en aura assez bavé ? Enfin, je vais écouter tes conseils même si pour l'instant ça ne se vois pas… Bonne lecture !**  
**Fan nanonyme : Comment ça je suis en feu ? Bah oui, c'est dépressif, bizarre et étrange mais… Non, je ne dirais rien ! Heureuse que ça te plaise.**

**Je vous fais un menu ?**  
**Alors : Un marimo au café amer, un flashback aux arômes divers, une rencontre amicale aux fruits d'été et un renne mariné au stress…**  
**Bonne digestions.**

**Chapitre 2 : Je commence…**

Regardant par une des fenêtres de la vigie, il vit le soleil poindre. Bon… Se lever même si c'était pour voir le crétin qui leur servait de cuistot, ou bien continuer à broyer du noir ?  
Soufflant un bon coup, le vert se leva pour un aller simple à la cuisine. Le blond lui ferait oublier par ses bêtises son cauchemar. Poussant la porte en bois, il vit Sanji s'affairer aux fourneaux dans l'espoir de récolter des remerciements de la part de ses deux « Déesses ».  
-Nami-swannn ?! Tu t'es réveillée ?  
-Si tu continu a beugler comme un imbécile, elle sera réveillé. Et de mauvais poil en plus.  
Se retournant, le blond dut bien constater qu'il c'était sévèrement gouré de personne.  
-Le marimo… Toujours a me pourrir ma journée par ta sale tronche. T'es tombé du lit ?  
-Tu fais tellement de bruit que c'est incroyable que personne ne t'ais entendu.  
-C'est pas possible que tu fasses la gueule de si bon matin… Y a t-il un moment de la journée où tu es supportable ? Sale marimo !  
-Pas quand t'es dans les parages, citron défraichi !  
-Concombre des mers !  
-Love cook !  
Cependant, la magie du matin s'opère. Pas de bagarre. Trop fatigué, trop dans le gaz, et trop de boulot pour le réveil parfait des mélorines du bateau. Un tasse de café que le blond pose devant le vert. Quand il boit, café compris, le vert ne parle pas. Trois gorgées plus tard, Zoro repose la tasse. Il n'a jamais aimé le café. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ca lui permet de rester éveillé pendant un moment, même si maintenant il peut dormir où et quand il veut. Une habitude ne se perd pas. Les deux protagonistes restent silencieux, écoutant le silence rare du bateau. Puis Luffy arrive :

-SANJI ! A BOUFFER !

Un coup de pied plus tard dans la tronche et le cri s'arrête. La scène suivante, une troupe de jeune gens arrive, baillant encore, avec dedans deux jeunes femmes. Les cibles du love-cook.

-NAMI-SWANN ! ROBIN-SWANN ! Je vous ai préparé un déjeuné d'amour pour que vous vous épanouissiez dans le soleil de cette journée !  
-La ferme, Sanji ! Grommela Nami, se massant les tempes d'un air fatigué.  
-Merci, cook-san.

A part le cri de joie de l'autre attardé, Zoro se leva pour fuir la cuisine. Cet air fatigué, le massage des tempes, le teint plus pâle que d'habitude… Il fallait éviter Nami qui semblait être emprise d'une migraine assez coriace. Ou autre chose que le vert ne veut pas savoir, et ce ne sont pas ses affaires de toute façon. Reposant la tasse dans l'évier, il se fit un planning de la journée pour éviter le blond. Si ça se trouve, celui ci fera un bon exutoire pour la furie rousse sans qu'il soit pris dans les tirs. Mais si lui était dans la bagarre, il se prendrait toute la rage de la dingue sur la tronche. Non merci ! Il tenait à sa boîte crânienne et à ses quelques neurones ! Aussi peu soient ils. Et après on s'étonnait de la débilité de Luffy et de Sanji, mais fallait voir les coups sur la tronche qu'ils se prenaient ! C'était encore incroyable qu'ils ne soient pas devenus aussi amorphes que des légumes. Quoique…  
Filant au quatre vent, Zoro entendit juste Sanji crier après lui et se prendre un pain violement imposé à son lobe frontal par la rousse. C'est bon, le blond sera la victime du jour. Il pouvait se retirer tranquillement, rien de plus grave ne pourrait lui arriver. Zoro leva un bras pour protéger sa vue du soleil. Il était à l'aube du troisième jour. Zoro savait que son état allait peu à peu se montrer. Rien que cette pensée l'énerva d'avantage. Se frottant un peu les yeux, Le vert s'encouragea pour cette journée qui ne se révélera pas pire que celle qui aura lieu demain. Il le savait. Le schéma était classique, donc prévisible. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il allait arrêter son deuil et encore moins en parler à ses amis. Pas question qu'ils apprennent quoi de ce soit de cette affaire. Il s'installa dans la vigie, carnet en main. Il était temps de remonter le passé et d'enfin faire une croix définitive dessus.

000O000

_Je suis parti au printemps pour la maison qui demandait mes services de bonne à tous faire. Je grinçais des dents face à ce déshonneur de servir des gens privilégiés juste par leur naissance. Mais je devais combattre mes envies de fuite et me concentrer sur mon but principal. Sauver le Dojo ainsi que la flamme d'apprendre a quelques élèves orphelins qui y étaient encore. Pour eux comme pour moi, le Dojo s'apparentait à un foyer et à l'emblème de notre passion pour le sabre. Tous faisaient des petits boulots pour garder notre maison hors de l'eau et loin des griffes des acheteurs. Bien que Koshiro ait repris ses forces, la remise total était encore loin. Mais je ne désespérais pas non plus. Assis dans la cale d'un bateau de marchand, je grignotais un morceau de pain trouvé au hasard, accroupis et les bras autour de moi, je devais faire pitié du haut de mes 11 ans. Je ne savais rien de ce genre de travail à part que c'était épuisant et que certains nobles avaient la main lourde, profitant de la situation difficile de son employé pour le faire taire. J'avais déjà reçut un paquet de claque dans ma vie d'enfant, mais c'était toujours pour une raison que j'ai assimilée que plus tard. Mais il y avait une raison...  
Le bateau s'ébranla d'un coup m'envoyant contre un tonneau qui roula après m'avoir réceptionné douloureusement, me laissant choir sur le sol. Et dire que nous ne sommes qu'au début. Je m'étais remis debout quand un marin descendit dans la cale pour me prévenir de notre arrivé.  
Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué, crétin !  
Je le remerciais encore une fois de m'avoir transporté jusqu'ici, courbant poliment le dos, puis tourna les talons. Un pantalon long noir, un débardeur de la même couleur et ma besace sur ma hanche gauche mis en bandoulière avec mon sabre mis en travers, je mourrais de chaud sous le climat dont je n'étais pas habitué. Pourtant l'île n'était qu'à quelques centaines de kilomètre de la notre. Rien par rapport à d'autre. Mais la chaleur était celle de notre été. Il n'y avait donc pas de reste d'humidité et les plantes étaient déjà en partis desséché sous le soleil rauque. Sortant un papier de ma poche où y était inscrit le nom de mon nouveau « maitre » et de celui que je devais aller voir pour y aller, je parcourais de long en large le port. Voyant deux hommes sur les quais, j'allais à leur rencontre car je m'étais -encore une fois- perdu.  
-Euh… Excusez moi. Connaissez vous un certain Hiru ?  
-Hiru, l'vieux meunier ?  
-Euh… Peut-être. Il dois me conduire à la villa des …  
-Ah ! C'est toi l'nouveau majordome des aristos ! Bien, on va t'montrer l'vieux Hiru… T'es bin jeune pour faire t'ce métier…  
-Disons que ma condition ne me permet pas de cracher sur ce poste.  
Les deux me parlèrent avec un accent à couper au couteau. Je dus des fois les faire répéter plusieurs fois avant de comprendre ce qu'ils voulait me dire. Nous arrivâmes devant un bar où des cris de joie sortaient.  
-C'est c'te vieux merlan qui fait encore le zing ?!  
-J'pense bin ! Mais on va l'tirer de là pour qu'il accompagne le jeunot chez les autres !  
Les deux pêcheurs me prirent les épaules pour me poser avec eux vers ce trou plein d'alcool et de gens pas très sobre. Un bar.  
-EH ! HIRU ! T'AS UN GARS POUR TOI !  
Le dit gars voulait pour l'instant disparaître sous terre après avoir été analyser par toute la populace du bar. Mais un homme se leva, les yeux partant un peu de traviole sous les vertiges alcooliques.  
-J'en ai marre de faire la taxi…  
Il arriva vers moi pour me toiser, comme moi je le dévisageais avec étonnement. Le visage ravagé par le soleil, les cheveux bruts et poivre sel, il semblait dans la cinquantaine. Le visage plein de crevasse du au maintes et maintes passages des jours et années…  
-C'est toi le nouveau ? Et bin ! Ça change un peu ! Ils n'avaient jamais encore fait travailler les enfants.  
Je baissais les yeux pour fixer ses chaussures quand celles ci prirent vie pour se diriger vers la porte.  
-Aller viens je n'ai pas toute la journée.  
Je relevais la tête pour me diriger vers mon conducteur. Il prit sa charrette et ses bœufs, une carriole pleine de foin ou il me proposa de m'installer. Je m'y allongeais pour faire cuire ma peau au soleil, pensant a ce qui m'avait fait arriver là. Dans le ballotement du chariot, je sentais mon sac se cogner contre moi dans un rythme régulier. Engloutissant le ciel, je restais à respirer cet autre parfum qui n'appartenait pas à mon île. Nous montions sur un chemin de terres perdues entre les bosquets virulents d'une forêt endommagée par l'attaque de bucheron et d'incendie.  
Puis lentement mais surement, la carriole s'arrêta pour que je puisse descendre.  
-Bon, tu suis le chemin en pierre ici, tu tombera sur une grille noire et tu entrera et là, tu seras sur le terrain des aristos.  
-Merci…  
-Bonne chance surtout.  
Sa dernière réplique eut le chic de me glacer le sang. Etait-ce si dur de travailler pour eux ?  
Je me tournais vers le chemin avant de déglutir bruyamment, plus le temps de faire machine arrière. Je remontais le chemin de terre en faisant attention à ne pas me perdre et de ne pas être attiré par la forêt qui bordait celui ci, m'encerclant d'arbres sombre. Mes pieds simplement bandés avec du tissu devenu gris et marron à cause de la bout et de la poussière, je traversais une bonne partis de la forêt, m'arrêtant un moment prés d'un petit lac à l'ombre des arbres, à l'écart de la grande route pour y prendre une douche. La chaleur en était tellement suffocante que moi même j'avais du mal à ne pas fondre sur le sol, terrassé par la simple chaleur du soleil malgré les ombres froides que les arbres étendaient sur ma peau. Je frottais énergiquement mon cuir chevelu de l'eau limpide et glaciale. J'avais la chaire de poule mais ça me faisait du bien. Je restais un moment dans cette eau qui m'apaisait de tous mon stress qui ne faisait que de me rendre fébrile et maladroit. Je faisais ça pour le dojo mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher d'être inquiet pour ma personne. J'avais déjà vu des serviteurs pris comme des esclaves, traités comme des rebuts et des animaux enragés. J'avais vu leurs plaies ouvertes et la gangrène les amputer d'un bras ou d'une jambe… Mais avec ce genre de paye, je pourrais sauver le dojo en un an. Ou peut-être deux, mais c'était du pareil au même. Notre foyer, et surtout la bâtisse où Kuina avait vécu, serait debout prodiguant l'art dont moi et elle, ainsi que beaucoup d'autre, étaient tombés amoureux. L'art du sabre.  
Alors que j'étais sortis de l'eau en train de renouer le bandeau noir qui me servais de ceinture, je vis un jeune garçon a moitié caché par un arbre me fixant. Sans prendre la peine de mettre mon T-shirt je dégainé mon sabre pour me mettre en position de défense. C'était une technique de certains bandits, d'envoyer des enfants en éclaireurs, et qui sait leurs nombres… Je pris une voix pas très agressive, tout au moins c'était mon attention car ça ne pouvait aussi être qu'un enfant égaré dans cette forêt.  
-Qui es tu ? Et que fait tu ici ?  
Il me répondit par une pierre qui me toucha à la tempe sans que je puisse la parer. Je touchais mon crâne apparemment entaillé par une arrête du projectile car je saignais.  
-Part ! Ce n'est pas ta propriété ici !  
-Enflure ! Je vais te faire passer l'envi de frapper les voyageurs !  
Je m'étais élancé vers lui, toute lame dehors en criant comme un sagouin. Il avait fuit dés mes premiers pas et je ne prenais pas la peine de le poursuivre. J'avais d'autre priorité que de courser un gamin paumé et stupide. Limite, en y réfléchissant, il avait l'air plus grand que moi. Etait-il plus âgé alors ? Non… A un degrés de bêtise ça ne ce pouvais pas. Puis, il fallait l'avouer, j'étais un peu petit pour son âge. La plus part des enfants du Dojo me dépassait d'un tête alors que j'étais l'ainé… j'avais juste un petit retard de croissance c'est tout. Mais quand même, ça me foutait les boules d'être le nabot de la clique. Mais aussi le plus doué de l'école. Avec feu Kuina qui elle était, sans conteste, la meilleure. Enfilant mon T-shirt, je me bandais les pieds pour reprendre ma marche. Je retrouvais miraculeusement le chemin pour pouvoir poursuivre mon ascension dans la montagne. A force de marcher, je dû faire face a une grille rouillée et envahie par les plantes sauvages. Celles-ci avaient poussées au pieds de la porte, lui donnant a elle aussi, une appartenance complète à la terre. Je m'en approchais n'osant pas la franchir. Puis cette entrée ne devait pas être utilisée pour être dans cet état. La peinture noire et de la rouille s'accrochèrent à mes doigts quand je voulu la pousser… Sans aucun résultat. Je suivais des yeux le petit muret qui encadrait la grille pour voir une parti un peu effondrée ou il suffisait d'enjamber les débris pour passer de l'autre coté. J'empruntais ce passage pour tomber dans un jardin… Magnifique. Les fleurs de toutes couleurs et aux parfums enivrants ravivèrent mes sens, m'éblouissant de leurs parures au soleil d'été qui normalement aurait dût les cuire de ses rayons… Je m'approchais d'un taillis ou des fleurs bleues violettes s'épanouissaient en grappe. Je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à la botanique, mais à ce moment là je me trouvais idiot de n'avoir jamais vu la beauté de l'extérieur autre que les forêts pleines de ronces et les plaines désertes.  
La pelouse était entretenue et un salon se tenait sur l'herbe de ce jardin… J'étais arrivé, mais par le fond du jardin et non par l'entrée de la maison ou je devais me présenter en tant que nouveau domestique de la maison. Je me crispais à l'idée, m'éloigna soudainement des fleurs comme si elles me dégoutaient à présent. La tête basse, je m'éloignais de ce coin paisible pour m'approcher de la maison… C'était une grande bâtisse dont le style m'échappait totalement. En pierre blanche, grande et imposante, elle était en totale contradiction avec les maisons en bambous et en bois dans lesquelles nous vivions sur notre île. Des structures de fleurs grimpant autours des portes ou fenêtre me laissait perplexe. A quoi cela servait-il ? Peu être un symbole de richesse ici ? Je m'approchais de la porte mais avant que je puisse atteindre la sonnette du palais, un homme habillé en noir et blanc avec un ruban autour du cou m'ouvrit pour me regarder d'un air surpris.  
-Jeune homme ! Nous ne faisons pas l'aumône au manant. Veuillez repartir.  
J'eus les yeux écarquillés par tant d'impolitesse. Je fis une moue rageuse pour lancer à l'homme la raison de ma présence.  
-Bonjour. Je suis le nouveau domestique de la maison, et comme prévus j'arrive aujourd'hui. On ne vous a pas informé ?  
-Oui… Monsieur en avait parlé. Mais je pensais à quelqu'un de plus grand…  
-Arrêtez de penser. Ça ne vous réussis pas.  
Je ne savais pas a qui je parlais mais mon stress augmentait mon agressivité. Mais apparemment, mon ton refroidit l'homme et ses remarques déplacés car il me fit entrer. J'entrais en essuyant mes pieds évitant ainsi de salir le sol que je devrais laver ces prochains mois. L'intérieur comme l'extérieur me laissèrent perplexe. Le sol était en carrelage noir et blanc, et les murs d'une couleur pourpre qui me fit mal aux yeux. Ils devaient être daltonien dans cette famille… Je fus présenté à une femme dont le ventre me laissait comprendre qu'elle attendait un enfant. Pourtant son visage était maigre, ses membres squelettiques… Pourquoi mettre autant de détails inutiles sur les murs alors qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas se payer à manger ? Ils sont un peu bizarre ici…  
-Madame, voici le nouvel employé qui devait arrivé aujourd'hui même.  
Elle me fixa d'un air dédaigneux alors que je me retenais de lui faire un regard noir. Elle se couvrit le nez d'un air offusqué pour déclarer.  
-Oh mon dieux ! Je sens la pauvreté jusqu'ici…  
A ton avis, pourquoi je cherche du travail, imbécile ! Je me contentais de baisser la tête et de regarder le sol avec rage.  
-Mon garçon… Tu viens de Shimotzu ?  
-Oui… Madame.  
-Hm… Je vois que l'on t'a donné au moins un bonne éducation. Ça me plaît. Bastien, va lui chercher des vêtements. Qu'il soit plus présentable. En fait, quel est ton nom ?  
\- Roronoa Zoro… Madame…  
-Hmm ! Un nom de paysan ! Mais c'est ce que tu dois être. Enfin, c'est la seule chose qu'il y a sur ton île. La pauvreté est un mal bien dur a surmonter.  
Je grinçais des dents. Oui, mon île n'était pas riche, et alors ? Cette île ne comportait pas que des aristocrates, non ? Je baissais la tête alors qu'elle me répliqua un :  
-Mais tu es assez intelligent pour quitter ton île miséreuse pour travaillé pour nous. C'est quelque chose qui me plais aussi. Quel âge as-tu ?  
-11 ans, Madame.  
-Hmm… Tu es très jeune. Et un peu petit et maigrelet pour ton âge. Mais je pense que tu ne te nourrissais pas à ta faim chez toi. Hm hm… J'espère que vous serez heureux chez nous. Vos taches sont le ménage, le service de table midi et soir. Puis vous devrez vous occupez de mon fils, Lihawn, et de mon prochain enfant. Vous devrez leur tenir compagnie et aidé a leur éducation. Vous devrez aussi aider en cuisine et a la laverie.  
Je serrais des dents. Devenir le toutou d'une famille noble, devenir leur femme de ménage et leur bouffon… Je voulais lui fracasser la gueule a c'te bourgeoise ! On se calme… On respire. Pense au Dojo. Je n'ai qu'un an à tirer, et après je me barre…  
-Bien Madame.  
-Hm… Je pense que je vais être heureuse de vous avoir à mon service.  
C'est pas réciproque… Je serrais des dents, et dût faire une révérence, courbant mon dos en deux, une main dans le dos et une sur l'avant, le bras plié en angle droit comme l'avais fait le domestique qui m'avait ouvert la porte. La femme me regarda, un air sévère sur le visage.  
-On m'a dit que les gens de Shimotzu faisaient une révérence particulière. Fait le.  
Je serrais des dents, la gorge prés à proférer des jurons a son égard. Le salut que je connaissais était celle que l'on faisait à son maître. Donc à Koshiro pour mon cas, et celle ci démontrait une admiration et une loyauté envers l'autre. L'effectuer face a cette… Garce me révulsait. Mais je devais jeter mon amour propre pour l'instant et le faire pour sauver le Dojo. Lentement, je me mis à genoux, les mains mises à plat sur le sol pour courber l'échine face à elle. Le front a quelques centimètres du sol, je fermais fortement les yeux pour rester calme, pensant toujours a mon but. La femme me fixa, me regarda sur plusieurs angles puis émis un gloussement.  
-Quelle révérence originale ! Quel exotisme ! Je veux que vous fassiez cela comme salut à présent !  
-…Bien, madame. J'y veillerais.  
-Levez vous mon petit. Et allez en cuisine manger quelque chose. Le voyage est long depuis Shimotzu, et la nourriture en mer est non-comestible. Et souvent même donneuse de maladie…  
Non mais elle vas pas me traités comme un pestiféré maintenant !  
-Que madame se rassure, nous sommes habitués sur mon île à ne rien manger pendant des jours ou bien de se nourrir de racine. Alors je n'apporterais pas de maladie dans votre demeure.  
Je lui fit un sourire et tourna les talons pour fuir vers les cuisines que je ne pus repérer qu'avec l'odeur. Je n'avais pas pus m'empêcher, mais il fallait que ça sorte. Elle en fera des cauchemars pendant plusieurs mois, vu comme elle avait peur de tous ce qui était « pauvre ». Ca lui fera les pieds, tient ! Au mieux elle me verra comme un malheureux, au pire comme un impertinent. J'entrais dans les cuisines et fus accueilli par une femme d'une corpulence assez… Importante. Comme si elle était le totale opposé de la noble, elle me vis et m'adressa un sourire.  
-Tu es le nouveau, je me trompe ?  
-Pas du tout, tu es bien la seule à le comprendre du premier coup d'œil.  
-Je vois… Je m'appelle Aiko, je suis la cuisinière de la maison. Madame t'a envoyé ici pour manger un petit quelque chose ?  
-Oui. A propos de nourriture, si elle te parle de racine, dit que tu as déjà entendu de ce genre d'histoire.  
-Quoi ?  
-Non rien. Laisse tomber. Je me contenterais d'un morceau de pain s'il te plait.  
-Ah ! Première règle ! Tant que je suis la cuisinière de cette maison, personne ne mange rien ! C'est un plat chaud dont tu as besoin !  
Je restais silencieux face à cette exclamation de mère poule. Elle commença a marmonner ce qu'elle pouvait bien me mijoter en moins de 30 minute quand le vieil homme de la porte vint me voir.  
-Ton uniforme est prêt. C'est vraiment donner de la confiture a un cochon, sale comme tu es.  
-Si vous aviez l'amabilité de m'indiquer où se trouve la salle de bain, il me serait possible d'être moins sale.  
L'homme grimaça puis me conduisit poliment jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il est vrai que mes pieds étaient toujours recouvert de boue séchée mais sinon ça allait non ? Mais un peu de savon serais la bienvenue… J'entrais dans une salle de bain simple avec une baignoire creusée dans le sol, aux parois carrelé de pierre rude. La diversité de style dans cette maison me laisser sans voix. Me déshabillant a nouveau, je plongeais dans l'eau qui se révéla tiède. La peau de mes épaules fut douloureuse suite à un coup de soleil qui se raviva sous l'eau. Le savon n'était qu'un carré blanchâtre coupé au rasoir. Je m'échapper de la couche de poussière estivale avant de sortir et de m'entortiller dans une serviette chaude… Un uniforme hein ? Prenant mes vêtements sous le bras, je les pliais lentement avant que l'on frappe à la porte. J'ouvrais pour tomber sur l'homme de la porte.  
-Ton uniforme. Et met tes vêtement a la laverie, histoire qu'on les désinfecte.  
Connard ! Je les lui tendais alors qu'il redonnait en échange mon futur habit._

* * *

_Je descendais les escaliers en courant, luttant pour ne pas tomber des marches que je descendais trois par trois, ne pouvant pas faire quatre par quatre pour une raison qui me rendait fous de rage ! Faisant un dérapage contrôlé, je passais à coté de l'homme à la porte qui souriait sournoisement. Je m'arrêtais pour lui acérer un regard noir.  
-Tu y es pour quelque chose toi !  
-Non. J'ai juste glissé par mégarde à madame que c'était la tenue traditionnelle de votre pays…  
Je grinçais des dents pour retournais a la cuisine. Il a osé ! Cette enflure ! Je retournais en cuisine pour retrouver mes affaires et Aiko. Celle ci avait mis sur la table un calamar grillé en brochette avec une petite portion de riz. Se tournant vers moi, elle s'exclama :  
-Qu'est ce que tu es mignon, habillé comme ça ! Tu fais beaucoup moins vagabond maintenant !  
Je fis une moue dégoutée, en rougissant malgré moi de honte. Même elle était contre moi. Elle était habillée d'une robe simple qui se serrait à la taille d'une couleur bleu pastel avec un tablier brodé à la taille. Une tenue simple et pratique en somme alors que moi… Je me retrouvais dans un kimono bleu nuit qui avait une coupe faisant plus penser plus à un yukata qu'à un vrai kimono. J'avais donc une ceinture large et blanche qui se terminait en nœud dans le dos. Le bas de ma tenue était serré, m'empêchant de me déplacer simplement. Je devais me contenter de faire de petit pas rapide. Mes manches étaient très larges, ce qui ralentissait mes mouvements et pouvait s'accrocher a n'importe quoi. En plus, des coquelicots en ombres chinoises naissaient au bas de mon kimono ainsi que sur le bord de mes manches, signe très féminin. Sauf que je suis un garçon ! Peut-être n'arrivait-il pas à faire la différence ? Idiot comme ils sont. Je restais renfrogné alors que Aiko me tendis mon plat.  
-Allez fais pas cette tête et vient manger tant que c'est chaud… Je pris mon assiette et vis avec surprise que la table soit haute avec des chaises. Posant mon plat dessus, je dû m'asseoir alors que jusqu'à maintenant nous nous agenouillons toujours pour manger ou attendre… Je restais dans cette position inconfortable, jusqu'à ce que je n'y tienne plus et m'agenouilla sur la chaise, me donnant de la hauteur par rapport à Aiko qui s'était assis en face de moi, un thé à la main. Je fixais la tasse qu'elle tenait. Etrange. Elle n'était pas simple, cylindrique comme les nôtres. Des fleurs ornaient la surface lisse de l'objet et une anse très mince et fragile accueillait l'index et le majeur de la femme, le pouce posé contre le rebord du récipient. La théière aussi était étrange, ronde, sculpté, elle détonnait beaucoup par rapport aux nôtres, plates et faite de terre cuite… Elle s'asseyait sans problème dans la position adéquate des meubles.  
-Tu t'assois étrangement… En fait, tu ne m'as pas dit quel est ton nom.  
-Roronoa Zoro, je viens de l'île voisine… Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de porter un uniforme normal, mais cet habit de fête.  
-Haha ! Ça, c'est surement une idée de Madame, suggérée bien sûr par le majordome. Bastien.  
-Le vieil homme qui m'a ouvert la porte ?  
-Oui, il a beaucoup d'autorité dans les domestiques.  
-Il y en a combien.  
-Il y a les saisonniers qui travaille les champs pour la famille Heito, puis après il y a les professeurs pour le jeune maître et après les laveuses qui font aussi le service de literie et enfin le jardinier.  
-Mais… et le service de maison ?  
-Bah… C'est pour nous trois.  
-Tout ce boulot pour nous !  
-Eh oui… Mange ça va être froid.  
Je prenais la brochette entre mes deux mains et commençais à mordiller le calamar, débutant par les tentacules. Je grimaçais en sentais la morsure de la chaleur me prendre les lèvres. Je regardais le bol de riz avec les baguettes. Tiens, ils ont ça chez eux ?  
-Madame a fait une fois un voyage sur ton île, et bien qu'elle ne voyait que la misère des honnêtes paysans, elle trouvait cela très exotique. Alors elle a ramené quelques objets dont elle ne s'est jamais servie. Comme le vêtement que tu portes. Ce devait être pour son fils, Lihaw, mais il a toujours refusé de le porter.  
Et c'est normal. C'était chiant à mettre, à porter et à enlever. Je posais ma tête sur mon poignet droit en pensant à ce que les autres penseraient en me voyant fagoté comme ça. Mangeant le riz après avoir terminer le poisson, des bruits de pas surviennent. Quelqu'un qui coure.  
-Aiko ! C'est quand qu'on goute ! J'ai faim !  
-Jeune maitre… Vous ne mangerez qu'a 4h30 et pas avant, votre mère me feras des histoires sinon.  
-Mais j'ai faim… Toi !  
Je relevais la tête, la bouche en train d'avaler le riz du mauvais coté. Alors que j'essayais de ne pas mourir étouffé, je lui répondais de la même manière.  
-Le sale gosse !  
Devant moi se tenait l'enfant du lac. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que autre la femme squelette et le majordome coincé, j'allais devoir servir un gamin de son espèce. Le teint mate et doré, j'avais le teint un peu pâle et boueux a coté. Les cheveux rebelle et brun, lui donnant un air particulièrement turbulent et impatient. Il devait faire de prés une tête de plus que moi, et était habillé en garçon, lui ! Je devinais déjà que je n'allais pas le supporter. Il partis en courant, surement pour en informer sa mère. Je grognais et bondit de ma chaise pour le courser, malgré mes jambes ankylosées. J'arrivais a temps pour le voir se prendre un gifle de la part de sa douce et fragile image maternelle.  
-Lihaw ! Ne criez et ne courrez pas dans la maison ! Ce ne sont pas des manières à avoir !  
Devant le manque de réaction de l'enfant, genre chouinerie ou pleurs intempestifs, je compris qu'il n'était pas a sa première claque. La femme se tourna vers moi les lèvres pincées alors que je me remettais droit et lissais mon habit. Son visage se dérida brusquement, la faisant s'exclamer :  
-Oh ! Comme c'est exotique et élégant. Dommage que mon idiot de fils n'a jamais voulu le mettre.  
Je voyais sa main se serrer, prêt à remettre le couvert, quand je décidais de prêter main forte à la cause du gamin.  
-Madame. Ces vêtements sont très difficiles à mettre et à porter. Il est normal qu'un enfant de cet âge ne puisse pas porter ce genre de vêtement.  
Elle me regarda d'un œil particulièrement enflammé avant de me questionner :  
-Vous avez bien 11 ans, non ?  
-C'est cela madame.  
-Eh bien, sachez que mon fils en a 12. Donc, il peut bien mettre ce genre de vêtement. A moins que vous ne sous entendez que mon fils est trop idiot pour pouvoir mettre un tenue de ce style.  
-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est que…  
-Donc, vous pensez que je ne comprend pas ce que vous dites.  
-Non. Je veux juste vous prévenir que Madame ne connait pas encore tous de ce pays et que le vêtement que vous avez pris est pour la gente féminine.  
-Ohh… Mais alors pourquoi l'avez vous mis ?  
-Parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à mettre. Cependant je ferais remarquer a Madame que ce n'est pas pratique pour des obligations physiques que vont être les miennes prochainement…  
-Ce genre de vêtement ne seras que lors de votre service de table, et pour accueillir les invités. En parlant de cela, vous commencez à travailler ce soir, car nous avons la famille Joshiro pour le diner.  
Je regardais d'un œil le gamin… Qui avais un an de plus que moi en fait, pour le voir droit et apparemment courroucé par le fait que je lui avais sauvé la mise. La femme vis mon regard et porta le sien sur son fils avant de me demander :  
-Que regardez vous ?  
-Absolument rien, mais peut-être que votre fils devrais prendre congé de vous pour se… Préparer a l'arrivé de vos invité.  
-Désormais, vous devriez l'appeler Jeune maitre ! Est ce clair ?! Et puis, j'allais le faire, donc gardez vos remarques pour vous ! Je vous trouve bien impertinent !  
-Mes excuses. Surement la chaleur et la longueur du voyage.  
-J'en suis consciente, mais tachez de vous reprendre ! Car je n'hésiterais pas à vous renvoyer sur votre île perdue !  
Je m'inclinais discrètement alors qu'elle me renvoyait dans les cuisines pour aider ainsi que son fils pour se sustenter et donc disparaître de son champs de vision. Marchant cote à cote dans les couloirs, je sentais son regard noir sur ma nuque alors que je me traitais de tous les noms. En un jour, j'avais réussie à lui faire dire qu'elle pourrait me renvoyer… En moins de 24 heures… Elle devait cependant avoir la menace facile. En plus elle était enceinte jusqu'au dents alors…  
Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et lorsque je me retournais paré d'un regard morne et fatigué de cette journée vraiment trop longue, je me pris une gifle de la part du sale gosse. Il avait de la force le bougre ! N'ayant par l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtement serré au niveau des jambes, je ne pus que m'étaler au sol, sur le carrelage parfaitement astiqué du corridor.  
-T'es malade ou quoi !  
Il me regarda d'un air glacial puis essaya de me donner un coup de pied que j'évitais de justesse en roulant sur le coté. L'habit n'étant pas pratique, j'avais du mal à me relever pour lui dire deux mots a ce connard d'aristo. Mais avant cela, il m'attrapa par le col et voulu me donner un coup de poing, que j'arrêtais bien que je dusse utiliser mes deux mains pour que mes poignet ne soit pas foulé par la forte de ce type. Comment un pareil gamin prétentieux, égocentrique et stupide avait pus acquérir une force pareille. Il devait faire de la muscu, c'est pas possible.  
-Toi ! Tu m'as humilié !  
-Je ne savais pas que aider quelqu'un était un acte punis par la loi.  
-Tu devrais garder la place qu'ait la tienne, roturier !  
Il tourna les talons, me laissant sur le carrelage complétement déboussolé par son agissement. Me voilà bien parti… Je me relevais après l'avoir vu disparaître dans le tournant d'un couloir, m'époussetant un peu, je trottais vers les cuisines, pensif. Alors que, les manches relevés grâce a un ruban qui passait dans celles ci, me permettant de les retrousser et de les garder ainsi en nouant le dit rubans dans le dos, j'essuyais lentement la vaisselle, Aiko vint me voir.  
-Qu'a dit la patronne ?  
-Rien d'autre que des remontrances envers mon comportement, et un menace de renvois…  
-T'inquiète pas. Elle menace toujours les premiers jours.  
Je soupirais.  
-Et je me suis mis aussi le gosse sur le dos.  
-Le jeune maître tu veux dire…  
-Ouais, c'est ça. Il a voulu mettre un pain, ce crétin !  
-Ce crétin comme vous le dites reprendra le domaine familiale a la mort de ces parents, donc je vous conseille de l'appeler dés maintenant Maître Lihawn ou bien Lihawn-sama… C'est bien comme ça que vous dites chez vous ?  
C'était Bastien, le majordome. Me tournant vers lui, je m'essuyais les mains pour le détailler. Habillé d'un costume noir a cravate, il avait des moustaches blanches, larges et longues qui se recourbaient. Ses cheveux blancs tiraient en arrières avec deux mèches rebelles qui retombaient sur son front. Le nez pointu, remonté lui donnait un air méprisant. A moins que ce soit son tic de relever la tête pour baisser les yeux dans le seul but de vous descendre plus bas que terre. Grand, longiligne, il semblait suivre le régime de la femme noble. Tout le contraire d'Aiko qui respirait la bonne santé en laissant derrière elle des effluves de sucreries et autre mets bien plus appétissants encore.  
-En effet, ce sont bien là nos manières d'appeler quelqu'un de supérieur hiérarchiquement, mais ça me surprend que vous sachiez tant de chose à notre sujet. Venez vous aussi de Shimotzu ?  
-Moi ? Bien sur que non ! Enfin, écoutez mes conseils. Et désormais, vous devriez m'appeler Bastien-Sempaï.  
-Pourquoi ? Ça flatte votre égo, ou votre âge ?  
-Si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec une tenue encore plus ridicule que celle-ci, je vous suggère de vous montrer bien plus respectueux envers ma personne.  
Je grinçais des dents mais dû abdiquer ! Connard !  
-Bien… Sempaï.  
-C'est pas mal… Pour l'instant. Je suis indulgent pour votre première journée ici. Avant l'arrivée des invités, je vous propose de voir votre chambre.  
J'acquièçais, et le suivait dans le dédale de couloirs. Puis nous arrivions au devant de fins escaliers en bois qui conduisaient sous le toit de la maison. Celui ci était face au jardin, et presque camouflé par les plantes grimpantes. Un endroit perdu de la maison. Une grange ré-emménagé peut-être… Les marches grinçaient bruyamment sous mon poids et celui de Bastien. Il ouvrit d'un coup la porte qui souleva un fin nuage de poussière, le faisant tousser en même temps que moi, alors que je portais ma main sur ma bouche. Bastien se retira en me laissant passer devant pour contempler mon nouveau chez moi. Un lit au sol. Un parquet vieux et sec, plein d'échardes. Les murs étaient blancs cassé… Il n'y avait au moins pas de trace d'humidité, ni de champignons… Une table basse en bois, un fenêtre a deux battants coulissante… Des volets dont la peinture s'écaillée… Une plante grimpante qui passait par un des carreaux brisés, se vautrant sur le sol, engloutissant heureusement peu de mur… Je faisait deux pas avant de m'arrêter, de poser mes sacs et de refaire un pas, pour voir de plus prés ce que je devais réparer.  
-Bien… Je te laisse… apprivoiser ton nouveau logis.  
Bastien disparu, laissant un nouveau pan de lumière arriver dans la chambre. J'arrivais vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit après avoir tiré comme un malade sur la poignée pour la faire coulisser… Dans un grincement plutôt inquiétant, elle céda me laissant tomber sur le sol. Je toussais violemment à la nuée de poussière qui s'insinua dans mes narines et mes vêtements. Je grimaçais en sentant des démangeaisons parcourant ma peau. Je me relevais pour aller vers le futon, pour frapper la couette qui libéra un nuage de saleté. J'éternuais deux fois avant de me relever et de tituber vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets et laisser la lumière engloutir la pièce et laisser la poussière s'en aller vers l'extérieur.  
Bon, j'avais besoin de papier de verre, d'eau, d'un balai, de linge et de papier fin pour quelques décorations. Je descendais en bas pour trouver un balai et une serpillère. Mes pieds maintenant sur le gazon, je compris que j'avais une tonne d'échardes a présent dans le corps. Super… Alors que j'avais trouver quelques fournitures dans la grange, l'aristocrate m'interpella.  
-Pourquoi prenez vous ces affaires ?  
Je retins un juron. Elle ne pouvait pas me lâcher ? C'était mon premier jour et j'en avais déjà marre…  
-Excusez moi Madame, mais je me permettais pour nettoyer ma chambre.  
-Oui, je comprend cependant faites vite et soyez présentable lors de l'arrivée des invités.  
-Oui, Madame.  
Le balai dans la main droite, le seau d'eau remplie dans ma main gauche et un linge propre dedans, je grimpais les marches en crabe pour amener mes trouvailles… Au boulot._

00OOO00

Zoro se détourna de ses écrits quand l'appel du déjeuné se fit entendre. Le quatrième jour. Il passa une main sur son visage et soupira en sentant le creux de ces cernes, et ses pommettes plus visible qu'a l'accoutumé. Il fondait comme neige au soleil, mais grâce à ses exercices qu'il pratiquait malgré sa fatigue, il gardait une forme normale. Voilà pourquoi il s'entrainait même quand Chopper lui demandait de rester au lit. Pas qu'il aime contredire le renne, mais si il stoppait sa musculation ne serais ce qu'une semaine, il deviendrait une arrête. Ses muscles étaient secs, donc sa plus grandes force venait de muscle non voyant. Le reste n'était qu'une force superficielle mais qui faisait parti de son image. Image que l'équipage avait apprit à connaître et à apprivoiser. Alors le vert faisait tout pour la conserver. Rangeant son carnet dans son haramaki, il dût reconnaître que cette ceinture lui servait quand même a beaucoup de chose, comme cacher sa soudaine perte de poids. Encore deux jours et ou pourra voir ces cotes. Il le savait, mais a quoi bon. Il ne pouvait ingurgiter quelque chose de solide sans avoir envie de le vomir dans les secondes qui suivaient. Maintenant, il distribuait tous son déjeuné et en sautait la plupart. Ce n'était pas le plus discret comme méthode, mais il évitait ainsi le regard du blond, de la sorcière morbide et du renne bon samaritain. Ce dernier ne faisait que de lui jeter des regards inquiets, faisant grogner le vert. Mais qu'on le laisse en paix ! Il fut assis à la table et soupira longuement. Il ne mangerait encore rien aujourd'hui…

Le déjeuné terminé, Chopper s'assis dans son infirmerie après avoir donner ce qu'il fallait a la navigatrice qui souffrait encore de migraine. Prenant son menton entre ses sabots, il jeta un coup d'œil à la vigie. Le cas de Zoro l'inquiétait un peu. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un passage a vide… Peut-être. Mais si c'était plus grave ?! Il se remémora le peu de diner ou Zoro avait été présent ces derniers jours. Il avait toujours son air froid et un peu balourde, mais pourtant… Ce n'était pas la même distance que d'habitude. Normalement, il était comme un être silencieux, riant quand tout le monde riait et même, rarement, jetait de l'huile sur le feu. Il se disputait avec Sanji, puis finissait avec une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres, comme si il se souvenait d'une bonne blague que seul lui pouvait comprendre… Mais il était là. Pas comme maintenant.  
Soit le vert était absent, soit son corps était a leur coté. Cependant son rire sonnait creux, ses yeux scrutaient le lointain durant tous le repas. Puis il y avait ce sourire… Ce sourire a présent triste et amer. Il pouvait de son imagination entendre le rire jaune qui devait résonner dans les oreilles du bretteur. Il semblait seul et son âme a des kilomètres de là… Pourquoi ?  
Chopper pouvait faire une liste de tout les mal possible, mais ça ne mènerait nul part. Valait mieux demander a la source même… Cependant, le renne devinait bien le manque de coopération et l'aigreur du vert qu'il allait devoir combattre. Le renne jeta un regard a la vigie, n'entendant même pas le bruit des altères. Cette fois s'en était trop ! Prenant une petite fiche, il sauta de sa chaise tournante pour aller sur le pont et agripper les haubans. Il allait quand même le voir. C'était lui le médecin, zut alors ! Et au pire, il verrait juste l'état de santé du bretteur, et un check-up ne lui ferait pas de mal.  
Arrivant enfin à la trappe, il n'entendit pas de signe de vie. Le vert devait méditer, peut-être. Entrouvrant la trappe, il tomba sur une pièce peu éclairée, propre et vide. Il n'était pas là ? Un fin rayon de soleil traversait entre les rideaux mal tirés, faisant apparaître un éclat doré dans l'ombre. Les boucles d'oreilles de Zoro. Il était dans cette pièce ?! C'est en forçant sa vision qu'il put le distinguer. Assis en lotus, a demi affalé contre le mur circulaire de la pièce, les bras entourant ses sabres posés contre son torse et le creux de son cou, la tête baissée, les yeux fermés. Il ressemblait plus a un guerrier mort au combat, se recroquevillant dans la douleur qu'a un dormeur en plein rêve. Sa respiration était difficile, hachée. Chopper ouvrit un peu plus la trappe, faisant entrer plus de lumière.  
-Pourquoi tu es là ?!  
La voix de Zoro était sèche, enrouée par un accent agressif. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en un instant, fixant l'intrus. Inconsciemment, il reserra sa prise sur les trois lames. En même temps, même si c'était pour la bonne cause, le renne avait envahi son espace privé sans qu'il y soit invité. De prés, Chopper pus distinguer les perles de sueurs qui s'écoulaient de son front, les yeux embués par le stress. Il remarqua aussi sa maigreur qui s'installait de plus en plus dans ces chaires…  
-Euh… Je m'inquiétais un peu pour toi…  
-Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Il n'y a rien de grave.  
-Tu… Tu veux que je t'ausculte ?  
Zoro se referma d'avantage, présentant un visage chiffonné par le rejet de la proposition.  
-Non. Je vais juste dormir.  
Chopper s'en alla, sans dire d'avantage. Ce ne devait pas être grave si le vert disait se sentir bien… Limite les dernières fois qu'il avait assuré n'avoir aucun problème, ce n'était pas le cas… Il irait voir Sanji pour lui demander gentiment de faire des plats très vitaminé pour le vert. C'était peut-être parce qu'ils s'approchait d'une île estivale ? Cependant, Zoro n'avait pas semblait être dérangé par la froideur de Drum, ni par la chaleur d'Alabasta… donc ce n'était pas une brise un peu chaude qui allait le rendre patraque… Ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire autre chose que de supposer, Chopper cessa sa torture mentale d'essayer de deviner le mal de Zoro, au risque de ce faire exploser les neurones.  
Il aurait bien voulu l'ausculter, rien que pour vérifier si tout allait bien, mais il ne fallait pas être un devin pour comprendre que le vert ne voudrait pas qu'on l'approche.  
Zoro resta dans son coin… Bon, renvoyer le docteur de cette manière n'avait pas été le truc le plus intelligent de la semaine. Il pariait que le renne allait encore plus fouiner après cette altercation. Encore trois a quatre jours, puis il se sentirait mieux. Pour l'instant, le vert sortit le carnet une nouvelle fois. Il devait terminer le commencement de son histoire. 

**Hmmm… Je suis lente.. Enfin, voilà donc la suite ! Et encore un passé horrible pour notre bretteur ! Que ceux qui aiment le sang lève la main ! Non, ne vous levez pas ! Non ! Pa les parpaings ! Au plaisir de vous écrire, vous pouvez me laissez un p'tit mot, si le cœur vous en dit ! Tout est accepté, les déclarations d'amour comme de morts violentes… **


	3. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien

**Suite a une absence plus ou moins longue, les études me prenant beaucoup beaucoup de temps et d 'énergie, je vous expose a la radioactivité de ce troisième chapitre…  
Nekojetto : Désolé pour les fautes, je fais mon possible pour les éliminer, mais ça se prolifère tellement vite ces petites bêtes là…  
Shadow Girlz : Eh bien, je vois que ton enthousiasme ne se tarit pas, ça fait plaisir a voir… C'est ok pour les espaces je ferais attention…  
Ton Koala : A la souffrance. A force, tu dois bien me connaître là dessus. Puis ça plait, alors pourquoi se priver ? Enfin, tant que j'avance, tu as l'espoir de retomber sur l'instant ou j'avais stopper mon écriture…  
Anonyme : La suite, c'est maintenant !  
InconnuE : Voilà quelqu'un qui a de l'appétit ! Fait gaffe aux indigestions ! Ce repas sera un peu plus frugal, malheureusement. Mais plus épicé !**

**Alors, le menu :**  
**Un fragment de Passé parcheminé, une envie de suicide express avec une sauce surprise, une crise aux agrumes et un amitié balbutiante flambée.**  
**Bon appétit !**

Chapitre 03 : Je te le promets, je vais bien.

_J'étais à quatre pattes dans la poussière, raclant le parquet de ma nouvelle demeure. Des échardes décoraient a présent mes mains, les écorchant mais bon, j'en étais plus à une centaine près à présent. J'avais enlevé mon kimono pour garder juste mon pantalon qui était en dessous.  
La fenêtre ouverte, j'entendis le grincement de l'escalier, me faisant comprendre que quelqu'un y grimpais rapidement pour me voir. C'était Bastien._

_-Les invités vont arrivés d'ici 30 minutes, je vous conseille de descendre… Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?_

_-Je nettoie ma chambre… Pourquoi ? C'est pas autorisé ?_

_-Non, mais vous pourriez le faire ce soir ! Pas maintenant !_

_-C'est bon, en dix minute je suis prêt._

_-Ce n'est pas le problème ! Vous devez aider en bas ! C'est votre travail !_

_Claquant la porte, il redescendit les escaliers pour me laisser seul avec mes nouvelles charges sur les bras. Ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser tranquille pour une fois ?  
J'enfilais mon nouvel uniforme, le « kimono » bleu pour descendre les escaliers, les sandales en bois faisant un claquement agaçant à mes oreilles._

_J'avais repensé à mon dojo. La fois ou le matin j'avais ouvert la porte de la salle d'entrainement sans vie, vide… Pour la première fois depuis des années.  
Ce silence pesant qui me faisait croire que j'étais la seule âme vivante de cette bâtisse, être errant sans espoir d'allègement de sa peine. Le dernier élève était partis, laissant ceux qui travaillaient pour vivre à l'extérieur, rentrant fourbu par le travail et en attente du week-end pour travailler le sabre._

_« Les humains sont vraiment des êtres fragile, Zoro »  
_il se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette phrase dite par son maître. Il était encore trop innocent pour comprendre que l'adulte ne parlait pas uniquement du destin funeste de sa fille, mais aussi pour son instabilité mentale, qui le conduisait lentement vers la dépression.

Zoro avait nié l'état des faits, pendant beaucoup de temps, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence.  
L'être humain était faible. Il avait vu assez de morts pour le comprendre.  
Rien. Rien n'était pas pour les sauver de la maladie, ou d'une blessure mortelle… Personne. A part nous même.

Cette philosophie de vie s'était émousser à la rencontre de l'équipage. Quand il avait vu Luffy se battre pour lui, pour sauver sa peau alors qu'il ne se connaissait pas.  
Lui même ne s'était pas reconnus quand il avait sauvé cette gamine, inconnu, dans ce restaurant quand elle avait faillit finir en pâté pour loup. Il aurait pus tuer le fils, et éliminer ensuite son père. Personne n'aurait pleuré leur « dramatique » disparition.  
Mais il avait fallu qu'il se prouve a lui même et au monde entier que l'homme n'était pas si faible qu'on le prétendait.  
Il avait accepté le marché, et Luffy était arrivé. Mourir, ou se battre ? Sans hésitation, Zoro avait pris la deuxième option. Il l'avait toujours choisi, et la choisirait toujours.  
Sauf, devant lui. Eux… Mihawk en premier, et Kuma en deuxième. Gloire et humanité. Pour son honneur et pour son capitaine, pour son équipage…  
Pour sa nouvelle raison d'exister…

Enfin, il se perd et reprend son histoire…

_La table était levée, les invités assis et content. Le gamin en avait un autre à ses cotés avec lequel il se battait ou bavardait. Ça dépendait si les parents les regardaient ou non. J'étais debout, les mains liés et les yeux fixes.  
__Un moment, l'hôte qui semblait être le chef de la famille invitée me fit signe en indiquant son verre. Je m'approchais pour lui servir un nouveau verre de vin. Mes mains étaient rouges d'échardes mais cela ne sembla pas interpeller l'invitée, femme de l'homme que je servais qui s'extasia devant le nouveau domestique.  
J'avais la vague impression de n'être qu'un meuble._

_-Oh ! Quel beau domestique ! On l'avait vous trouvé ?_

_-Sur l'île de Shimotzu. Là-bas, les jeunes enfants sont déjà débrouillards ! Ils sont robustes et vifs. Ce sont de vraies perles !_

_-Et vous n'avez pas peur de leur coté… Animal ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était des voleurs hors paire, déclara l'homme que je venais de servir…_

_Je grinçais des dents face à cette généralisation de notre peuple… La bourgeoise invitée me regarda d'un coup avec frayeur. C'est bon, je vais pas te bouffer grognasse ! Ma « maitresse » émit un petit rire, puis reprit parole :_

_-Vous ne pouvez pas leur en vouloir parce qu'ils volent pour se nourrir ? C'est la survie pour eux._

_-Je vous trouve bien compréhensive a l'égard de ces… Personnes…_

_-Ce n'est pas de la compréhension, mais de la logique mon cher. Regardez le. Vous pouvez bien voir qu'il ne mangeait pas à sa faim jusque là._

_Je sentis les regards se braquer sur moi pour juger ma corpulence. Je reculais, brûlé par leurs yeux inquisiteurs qui me déshabiller mentalement pour imaginé ma maigreur sous mon habit ample.  
Je me détournais pour servir un nouveau verre au maître de maison, qui était entré au même moment que les invités. Notre rencontre avait été brève et sans discussion. Il demandera les détails à sa femme… Je pense. A moins qu'il me les poserait dés demain matin.  
Je servais de nouveau une nouvelle assiette au jeune maître, qui essaya par la suite de me donner un coup de pied tibia que j'esquivais simplement. Je servais son ami qui me dédia un grand sourire que je lui rendais gracieusement.  
Pour une fois qu'il y avait quelqu'un de gentil et de silencieux… Ça fait plaisir._

_-Mais c'est vrai qu'il rajoute une touche exotique à ce lieu ! S'exclama l'invitée, roulant des yeux comme si elle venait de se faire un raye de coke…Et regardez comme cet habit est adorable ! On dirait une poupée ! Quel âge a t-il ?_

_-11 ans, et il est déjà courtois et bien élevé. Un peu bavard peut-être, mais ce n'est qu'un enfant._

_Je restais comme deux ronds de flan… Moi ? Bavard ? C'était la première fois qu'on mettait ce qualificatif après mon prénom. Enfin… Je me rangeais de nouveaux vers le bord, attendant tel une statue un nouvel ordre.  
La discussion dériva sur la nouvelle cuisine qu'avait faite l'invitée dans sa maison de campagne. Je retenais de rire, quand je compris qu'elle savait les prix et la qualité des ustensiles, mais non leur utilité et encore moins la façon de s'en servir.  
J'évitais les coups bas du gosse, et resta coi face au sourire béat de son camarade.  
Quoi ? Il a vu le tout puissant ?  
Au moins, il n'essayait pas de me donner des coups de pieds en douce. Il se contentait de me sourire continuellement dés que ces yeux se posaient sur moi. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un avec la peau mate et avec des cheveux verts.  
Tous a table avait la peau blafarde, comme enfarinée, donnant un contraste non négligeable entre nos classes sociales. J'avais compris que la peau claire démontrait une certaine richesse.  
Ceux qui n'ont pas à aller dehors pour travailler ou pour faire les courses.  
Ceux qui envoie d'autre personne le faire.  
Les deux enfants étaient ceux qui avaient le plus de couleurs. Ils devaient les attrapé pendant leur jeux que j'imaginé déjà changé en bagarre de rue, roulant dans la poussière dans leur habit de fils de riche.  
Je baissais la tête. Les combats dans notre pays n'étaient pas par jeux, mais par survie. Suite a une catastrophe naturelle d'il y a plusieurs années, le pays s'était beaucoup appauvris, et le commerce s'était écroulé.  
La plus grande majorité vivait dans l'agriculture et l'artisanat… Le reste vivait du vol et du meurtre.  
C'était dans les régions les plus reculées, loin de tout. La misère rendait fou les hommes qui voyaient leur enfant mourir de faim ou de maladie.  
Car oui. Tout ceux qui avaient un beau métier, tel que professeurs et médecin avaient quittés les terres pour s'exiler plus loin, ou il y avait plus d'argent à gagner, nous laissant dans la fange et l'épidémie en sursit.  
Mon maître faisait parti de ceux qui était resté, ce qui ne faisait qu'agrandir mon admiration pour cet homme.  
Nous vivions pauvrement, et les combats étaient le plus souvent évités.  
Mais si il y en avait un, c'était à mort.  
Je me souviendrais toute ma vie du moment ou j'avais vu un cadavre pour la première fois.  
C'était une femme. Empalé sur une lance, avec dans ces bras un enfant mort de faim. Elle tenait dans ces mains un couteau de sang séché, émettant un relent de mort, embaumant mon cerveau dans des envies de nausées.  
J'avais compris quand j'avais vu le visage de cette femme a demi décomposé, les chaires grisés sur les os, brûlé par le soleil de midi. Cette femme avait attaqué quelqu'un dans le but de voler sa victime pour nourrir son enfant déjà mort.  
Une tentative désespérée qui s'était soldé par le décès de la mère folle de chagrin, rejoignant son enfant dans le monde des défunts. C'était peut-être finalement une belle fin… Je ne sais pas.  
Je sors dans mes pensées quand l'on réclame de nouveau mes services…_

-Zoro ! Tu viens ?

Le vert ferme d'un coup son calepin. Ils sont arrivé hier, au beau milieux de la nuit sur une île estivale ou la chaleur se faisait étouffante, mais pas assez pour le faire transpiré ou pour qu'il démontre la moindre gène du a une température qui ne lui convenait pas.  
Cachant son carnet sous le canapé, il pris ces sabres pour sauter de la vigie, atterrissant avec brusquerie sur la pelouse du Sunny.

-Nous partons visiter la ville. Franky va garder le navire pour faire quelques bricolages.

C'était Chopper qui lui parlait. Il avait deviné depuis un moment la perte d'appétit du vert, et devait penser a une baisse de moral.  
C'était vrai que Zoro avait ce dernier dans les chaussettes mais pour des raisons plus que pardonnable. Il hocha cependant la tête, ne voulant pas paniquer le renne. Il restait assez de temps isolé dans la vigie pour passer quelques heures avec ces compagnons.  
Puis il devait remettre de l'ordre dans ces pensées.  
Ces souvenirs ne venaient pas dans le bon sens, mélangeant les endroits, et la chronologie des événements… Cela remonte a si loin, c'est normal d'oublier, surtout que ça été sa démarche pendant plusieurs années.  
Il avait pris du temps avant de redevenir ce qu'il avait été, pour avoir l'air vivant et non rongé par le regret. Mais il avait réussis, et ce n'était pas pour retomber dans cette spirale infernale plusieurs années plus tard.

Ils descendirent en ville, où Zoro regarda avec fascination les pavés. Chopper lui jetait toujours un regard pour être sur qu'il ne se perdent pas.  
Il avait voulu rester avec le vert aujourd'hui pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.  
Bien sûr, il avait compris que dés qu'il posait la question de « est ce que tu va bien »,soit le vert l'aurait soit tuer en un regard après lui avoir craché que « oui, il irait bien si le docteur arrêtait de l'emmerder avec ces questions a la con »…  
Soit il lui aurait souris légèrement pour lui dire que oui, le complimenter sur n'importe quel sujet pour être tranquille. La deuxième option était bien plus effrayante pour le renne.

Si Zoro était de mauvaise humeur, il combattrait le problème quitte a faire des étincelles… Alors que dans le deuxième choix, la douleur qu'il devait ressentir était plus interne, et tellement personnel qu'il le cacherait quitte à mentir parfaitement.

Mentir pour garder un secret, malgré le chagrin qui semblait l'étouffer. Car Chopper avait bien compris que ce n'était pas une blessure physique qui coupait l'appétit du vert.  
S'arrêtant devant la bibliothèque, Chopper entra pour chercher des livres sur la médecine locale, laissant Zoro seul entre les rayonnages. Traversant autres pile de bouquins tous plus gros les uns que les autres.  
Sa main survole les livres, les couvertures en cuir.  
Ils sont élimés, vieux, abîmés par les mains maladroites et pressés. Il en prend un au hasard. Apprendre à vivre… Un livre philosophique sur la façon de voir la vie d'une manière positive et construite… Un livre de déprimé.  
Il l'ouvre, feuillète le sommaire, le chapitre 5 sur les regret et apprendre a vivre avec la perte. Que ce soit des clés de la maison ou votre meilleur ami depuis 23 ans. Regarder devant soi, accepté, en parler et pardonner…  
Tu parles.  
Il ne peut pas en parler, et encore moins se pardonner. Regarder devant soi, c'est ce qu'il faisait mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il arrivait a tourner la page.  
Vu qu'il passait sa vie entier a courir après un rêve qui était celui de sa meilleur amie défunte, il devait faire partit des gens qui n'acceptaient pas facilement la mort des gens…  
Bref, il n'avait rien apprit.  
Il continua de passer des pages, effleurant les sens des chapitres divers, s'arrêtant sur certaine phrase, autant pour acquiecer que pour rager seul dans son coin.  
Non mais c'était quoi cette putain de phrase de « l'amour guérit tout les maux et permet de passer les obstacles de la vie ? »…  
Ce livre était écrit avec les pieds !  
Il rangea le livre pour prendre un second. Philosophie. Titre simple, concis et plutôt claire sur le sujet du livre. Il feuilleta quelques pages, regardant avec attention les détails des phases d'une perte, puis sur la reflexion vie et mort.  
Faire de la mort une victoire.  
Autant ça aurait sonner comme la pensée d'un kamikaze, autant le principe clairement expliquer devenait presque attrayant. Mais il ne pouvait le dire a voix haute sans être pris pour un fou névropathe. Rester silencieux pour avoir l'air en bonne santé. Souris, fait ton regard de tueur devant le blondinet et les deux filles, reste de glace devant les conneries des autres, et tu passeras inaperçus. Aie l'air normal. Après son service chez les bourgs, il était habitué à mentir, même si il fallait serrer les dents et jeter son honneur par la fenêtre pour le retrouver blessé sur le perron… Avoir l'air.  
Ce n'était pas honnête de sa part, mais ce n'était pas ces petits mensonges qui allait entacher son karma. Il feuilleta encore pour refermer le livre brusquement à l'entente des sabots de Chopper.

-Zoro ? Tu as trouvé un livre intéressant ?

-Euh non ! Rien du tout ! Et toi ?

_Parle moi de ton livre, de ta putain de trouvaille sur la médecine, mais ne me pose pas de questions. Surtout pas. Parle moi de tout, de n'importe quoi, mais efface ça de ta mémoire.  
_  
-J'ai réussit a dégoter un bouquins parlant des plantes médicinales de cette île ! Il y en a qui sont tellement rare que les cargos complets viennent en chercher pour les déportés autre part !

-Eh bien, tu m'en diras tant. On s'en va ?

-Oui oui, je paye d'abord.

Le médecin se dirigea vers la caisse pendant que Zoro lui allait vers la porte. Passant devant le rayonnage histoire, un titre lui écorcha l'œil, lui rappelant durement la réalité.  
Il posa une main hésitante sur la couverture en cuir, sentant la typographie creusée dans la matière. Il le déchiffra au touché. Lentement, il parcourus les lettres qui s'alignaient doucement dans sa tête comme des hommes montant a l'échafaud pour être tués d'un coup par pendaison.  
« Shimotzu et Nakita : les origines de la violence. »  
Il ferma les yeux, respirant fébrilement avant de décoller sa main. Personne ne savait, personne ne pouvait comprendre qu'il venait de là-bas. Il sortis quand Chopper quitta la caisse, un sac a la main.  
Personne ne découvrirait sa malédiction.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bateau, il avait fallut que Zoro se perde. Il avait fallu qu'il tourne dans CETTE rue, à CE moment… Pourquoi ? Si un Dieux existait comme certain le penser, il allait monter fissa au ciel pour lui démonter la gueule face a une telle plaisanterie.  
Le vert s'était retrouvé dans une rue paumée, emplis d'ordure en tout genre. La déchetterie urbaine. Génial. Perdu entre les meubles démembrés, les vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde et les restes des repas des trois derniers mois, Zoro avait cherché à partir de cet endroit nauséabond.  
Puis en marchant, il avait entendus ce bruit.  
Un cri. Celui d'un bébé. Il devait être tout prés d'ici, ou il devait vraiment avoir du coffre pour qu'il l'entende aussi bien. Le vert pivota, voyant un chat mité fuir les lieux après avoir retourné une poubelle à la recherche d'une maigre carcasse de poisson. Les cris s'étaient fait plus intenses.  
Non, l'enfant était bien ici, dans cette benne à ordure géante.  
Regardant a droite a gauche, il arriva à localiser la source du bruit infernale. C'était bien un enfant, emmailloté dans du linge sale, le visage rouge de colère a force de hurler. Puis Zoro se pencha vers lui pour être accueillis par un doux silence.  
L'enfant le regardait, conscient que quelqu'un l'observait. Il gazouilla un peu, heureux d'une telle attention. Gigotant dans tout les sens, il arriva à dégager ces bras pour les tendre vers le vert qui resta de glace face a une telle énergie. Battant des bras comme un forcené, le bébé réclamé d'être dans les bras de l'adulte, l'heureux élu qui aurait le privilège de s'occuper de lui.  
Zoro resta calme, mais dans son être il paniquait complètement. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il ne pouvait pas le prendre avec lui, l'emmener sur le bateau, le poser sur la terrasse en disant « J'ai trouvé ça dans la rue. » ! On ne garde pas un enfant comme on ramasserait un chat de gouttière. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici, à la porter des rats, chiens et chat galeux, de personnes malhonnêtes et malades qui pouvait vivre ici. Limite, c'est lui qui dit ça… Un pirate recherché par la marine, asociale, aux antécédents brutaux et avec des squelettes dans le placard. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le prendre avec lui vu que justement, il était un pirate recherché ! Pourquoi, pourquoi lui !

Il prit cependant l'enfant dans les bras, le calant dans ces bras et contre son torse. L'enfant, ravis de cette source de chaleur se pelotonna sur lui, bavant de plaisir pour gazouiller encore un peu. Enjambant quelques mètres de détritus, il arriva enfin dans une rue normale et sans personne. Restant calme… Enfin, en essayant de le rester, il regarda tour a tour les environs, l'enfant, le ciel puis a nouveau autour de lui. Il était tenté de hurler « Bébé perdu ! A qui est ce joli bébé ?! » dans l'espoir que les parents qui l'ont abandonnées aient assez de regret pour reprendre l'enfant et s'occuper correctement de lui.  
Cependant, il pensait pas rendre le gosse à des gens pareilles, prêt a sacrifier la vie de leur enfant pour leur petit confort personnel. Ils auraient au moins pus le placer dans un orphelinat, a la marine, dans la foret ou il aurait été manger rapidement par des bêtes sauvages. Pas dans une poubelle ou il serait lentement mort de soif et de faim ! Même dans la mort de leur enfant, les parents de celui ci s'étaient montrés cruels. Le vert baissa de nouveau les yeux pour voir l'enfant endormi contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, ce serait un meurtre. Et il avait trop de mort sur sa conscience pour y mettre une autre vie… Une vie innocente. Enlevant sa chemise tout en gardant le bébé dans les bras, il resta en T-shirt, et se mit en lotus. Posant l'enfant au creux de ces jambes, il enleva le linge qui l'emballait, puant de mort, de pourriture et d'autre truc qu'il ne voulait même pas imaginer… Il lui restait une sorte de couche.  
L'enfant réveillé lors de ce changement ce mis a rire, pensant que c'était un jeux, s'agrippant aux doigts de Zoro qui voulait l'envelopper correctement et Surtout protéger son crâne. Il faisait une chaleur de bête, et l'enfant allait bientôt ressentir les effets de la déshydratation. C'était un miracle qu'il soit encore aussi vigoureux. Peut-être que les parents étaient encore dans les parages ?! Se levant pour repartir en route, il recala l'enfant contre lui, lui caressant le dos pour qu'il s'endorme. Valez mieux qu'il se repose pour ne pas se fatiguer… Marchant rapidement tous en faisant attention a ne pas brusquer l'enfant, Zoro longea plusieurs avenues, rue, faisant fit des regards des gens sur lui.  
Il avait l'air fin avec un gosse dans les bras. Regardant un peu partout, a la recherche d'un couple ayant le visage ravager par le regret, ou bien au moins une femme ou un homme n'ayant vraiment pas l'air bien dans ces basket suite a l'abandon de la chaire de sa chaire, le vert tomba sur des têtes qu'il connaissait bien. Luffy son capitaine et Chopper le médecin. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui, tout souriant prêt à débiter à quel point son problème d'orientation n'avait pas de remède, alors que Zoro lui pencherait plutôt vers la fuite a durée indéterminé ou le suicide.

-Eh bien Zoro ! Tu t'es encore… Un gosse ?

Le suicide serait parfait, après on choisit la manière…

-Où l'as tu trouvé, et pourquoi l'as tu pris avec toi ? T'es devenu papa ?

Harakiri c'est sympa mais un peu trop douloureux… Et le poison trop lâche. Il pourrait peut-être mourir en retenant sa respiration. Ce serais con sur sa pierre tombale « mort en apnée » mais se serais moins humiliant que ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

-Oui Luffy c'est un enfant, dans un poubelle, parce qu'il allait mourir de faim et non, je ne suis pas père.

Chopper le prend pour l'examiner pendant que Luffy me regarde comme si je venait de la planète mars et que des antennes sortait de ma tête comme pousserait des champignons. Puis sa bouche s'ouvre… Lentement… Interminablement… Il ne dit toujours rien puis…

-GENIAL ! ON A UN PETIT PIRATE AVEC NOUS MAINTENANT !

L'enfant se réveille et rigole en voyant l'être bête qui s'occupe de lui. Ou est le monsieur aux cheveux vert ? Juste a coté, alors pas de panique. La sauveur, le super héros, celui a que tu pourras réveiller la nuit quand tes caprices seront là, c'est a dire tout le temps… Oh joie…

Ils sont rentrés ensuite au bateau. Tous les quatre, l'enfant dans les pattes de Chopper. Zoro restait en arrière, grognant dans sa barbe inexistante, soufflant par les narines. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui, et surtout…  
Pourquoi l'avaient-ils vu avec l'enfant dans les bras. Parce que maintenant, le gosse braillait dans les oreilles de Chopper depuis une demie heure, et la seule fois ou Chopper avait redonné, le temps que les vertiges passent, l'enfant à Zoro, celui ci s'était tue pour gazouiller dés qu'il fut dans les bras du géant vert.  
Il n'avait pas une tête de nourrice merde !  
Bon, il avait toujours eut un feeling avec les enfants, mais là, ça devenait une malédiction. Il avait dût assassiner Chopper d'un regard pour ne pas reprendre l'enfant dans les bras, puis briser son petit cœur de renne en disant « Je ne suis pas doué, c'est toi qui t'y prend n'importe comment ». Ensuite, il avait quand même dit un « Mais après tout, ce dois être le tout premier bébé que tu tiens dans les bras » pour l'encourager, et ça avait marché.  
Tant mieux, parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, on n'aurait pas un braillard, mais deux. Chopper a vite fait de disparaître dans l'infirmerie avec l'enfant pendant que Nami posait des questions à Luffy…  
Que des questions rhétoriques puisqu'elle ne lui laissait même pas le temps d'en placer une.  
Alors qu'elle était en plein débat, dont elle était seule débateurs et médiateur, sur le sujet « pourquoi fallait-il laisser l'enfant ou tu l'as trouvé », Zoro n'avait pas pus se retenir et lui avait craché un bon morceaux au visage.

-C'est vrai, si Belmer ne t'avais pas ramené avec ta sœur pour vous élever, vous auriez connus le même sort. Mortes avec les détritus. Je ne sais pas pour ta sœur, mais toi tu y aurais trouvé ta place.

Un silence de mort avait envahis le bateau, laissant un écho de la voix profonde de Zoro retentir encore, rendant ces paroles plus lourdes encore qu'elle ne l'était.  
Zoro quitta le pont, contournant Luffy qui ne comprenait pas, comme les autres d'ailleurs, pourquoi le vert était devenu si agressif. Nami n'allait pas jeter l'enfant a la mer, elle râlait mais pas au point de l'abandonner.  
Zoro s'arrêta en ouvrant la porte et rajouta :

-Je sais que te demander d'avoir pitié est inutile, car tu ne penses qu'a l'argent, mais essaye pour quelqu'un qui a subit le même sort que toi.

Disparaissant dans les couloirs, il ne laissa qu'un grand vide derrière lui. Le vert s'était montré cruel et particulièrement vicieux dans ces propos. Luffy compris alors quelque chose : Zoro ne faisait pas complètement confiance en tous ces compagnons de voyage sans exceptions. Et cela n'était pas possible au sein d'un équipage.  
Après avoir parlé avec la rousse qui digérait mal les paroles du bretteur, le capitaine allait devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son second.

_Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai eut dans mes bras… Je me souviens aussi de la première fois que je l'ai vu.  
C'était en été, en juin aux milieux du mois. Je me souviens du chant des grillons qui me tuait les oreilles, de la chaleur suffocante qui entaillait mes nerfs, de l'odeur fiévreuse des fleurs exotiques.  
Madame s'était réveillée se matin pour nous informer que l'enfant aller arriver…  
Bref, elle allait nous pondre le gosse ici et maintenant.  
Le travail avait commencé, et je devais attendre sous le porche accompagné de l'ainé et du père qui, pour une fois, était là. J'étais assis sur mes genoux, les mains en poing sur ceux ci, me concentrant sur ma respiration pendant que la noble criait avec dignité, alors qu'elle était en train d'enfanter de son deuxième enfant.  
Je restais silencieux malgré le fait que le père de famille faisait les cents pas, m'étourdissant de questions sans réponse et à me regarder avec anxiété…  
C'était pas moi qui accouché là ! Allez voir votre femme, et arrêter de me regarder comme le dernier des sans papiers, merci ! Je compris ensuite pourquoi il semblait avoir tellement de compassion à mon égard.  
Le fils était là.  
Le très respectueux Lihawn-sama._

_-J'en ai marre d'attendre ! Je veux voir mon petit frère !_

_Il hurlait autant sur moi que sur son paternel qui lui semblait près à sauter dans le premier fossé venu, ou dormir dans le premier lit qui lui apparaitrait. Même les planches du parquet avaient l'air accueillante._

_-Jeune maître. Votre mère est en plein travail, alors ayez le respect d'attendre et d'espérer pour que votre mère s'en sorte sans embarras._

_-Je ne te permets pas de me répondre sur ce ton !_

_-N'exigiez vous pas une réponse a votre plainte sur l'attente alors que Madame se fait ouvrir de bas en haut pour votre sœur ?_

_-Ce sera un frère !_

_-Puis je savoir pourquoi ? L'avez vous décidé de vous même ?_

_-Et toi, pourquoi crois tu que c'est une gamine qui arrivera dans la famille ?_

_-Parce que vous pensez que c'est un garçon._

_Le grincement de dents du gamin me fit sourire alors que je captais un regard élogieux de Monsieur. J'étais un des seul dans cette maison a tempéré le… Comportement fougueux et impatient du flamboyant jeune homme, comme le dirait certaine. Je soupirais discrètement quand un bruit se fit entendre.  
Je portais instinctivement ma main a mon sabre, que j'avais a présent l'occasion de porté quand ils avaient compris que ce n'était pas qu'un quelconque souvenirs de mon pays natal.  
Je me mis debout, alors que l'intrus dévoilait son visage hors des ombres du jardin. L'ami du gosse.  
-Lihawn ! Monsieur heito… Zoro…  
J'inclinais la tête, non surpris de son salue. Ce garçon devait bien être le seul, avec les gens du marché que je côtoyais, à ne pas me voir comme un meuble. Il me regarda plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallu, me faisant croire qu'il devait être surpris de me voir ici.  
Je portais un pantalon large bleu marine ainsi qu'un haut kimono blanc avec des symboles semblant a des losanges parsemant le tissus. Je n'étais pas en tenue de « soirée avec invités », mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me voyait en tenue « normale ».  
Je lui lançais un air interrogatif, mais il détourna la tête rapidement pour interpeller son ami qui s'engouffrait dans le jardin à la recherche d'insectes à torturer ou de fleurs à dépouiller de leurs pétales.  
Je restais silencieux quand un autre cri, plus long cette fois se fis entendre. Je jetais un œil à l'homme de la maison. Il semblait très nerveux.  
La présence d'un médecin était pour moi une énorme garantis de survie, donc il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Soit il récupérait sa femme, soit sa fille. Et au mieux, ce sera toute deux qu'il pourra serrer dans ces bras._

_-Monsieur ? Voulez vous quelque chose ?_

_-Non merci Zoro. Pourrais tu cependant surveiller mon fils et son ami ? J'ai peur qu'ils fassent des bêtises pendant se relâchements du personnel…_

_Il était vrai que Bastien et Aiko avaient été réquisitionnés pour l'accouchement, avec l'infirmière et le médecin. Le seul concerné, autre que la mère, était dehors a attendre. C'était stupide. J'hochais la tête. Je pouvais bien veiller sur les deux terreurs pendant qu'il se morfondait sur le sort de sa femme et de son enfant à venir.  
Je me dirigeais vers le fond du jardin, ou les deux gamins s'étaient réfugiés, loin de mes yeux et de mes réprimandes. En même temps… Je les enviais un peu.  
Eux pouvaient faire les cons, vivre inconsciemment, comme les enfants qu'ils étaient. Pour moi, ce droit avait été enlevé depuis longtemps.  
Certains pouvait me jugé comme un enfant trop vite grandis, mais je les contredisais. Je n'étais pas un enfant. Il n'y a pas d'enfant a Shimotzu, seulement des survivants. Surtout concernant l'intérieur des terres, ou j'avais la chance de ne pas y être né. J'aurais bien voulu vivre comme eux, dans la joie et loin des problèmes adultes comme le travail et l'argent._

_-Arrête, Zoro va être en colère…_

_-Quoi, tu as peur de ce nain ?!_

_Je m'avançais nonchalamment vers le lieu du crime, tombant sur les deux enfants, se roulant par terre dans la poussière en se fichant des poings sur le ventre et le visage.  
Mes chausses en bois faisant un bruit cassant, ils se tournèrent vers moi après avoir compris que ce bruit n'était pas dû aux branches brisées du taillis dans lequel ils se battaient.  
Les bras croisés, je les regardais avec froideur._

_-Nain ? Te prendrais tu pour quelqu'un de grande taille ?_

_-Oh la ferme, moucheron._

_-Tais toi Lihawn… Nous sommes désolé._

_-Vous avec détruits le jardin. Et toi Lihawn tu sais bien que ta mère déjeune souvent avec ces amis ici et que le jardinier viens de partir en congés. Et malgré cela, tu détruis les arbustes !_

_-Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? Tu n'es pas là pour faire le jardin ! Et depuis quand tu me tutoie ?_

_-Depuis que j'ai décidé de vouvoyer que les personnes que je trouve digne de cette politesse._

_Lihawn bondit sur ces pieds pour me fixer rouge de rage. Je lui lançais un regard courroucé avant de proposer à l'ami, Nagita, de prendre ma main pour le relever._

_-Vous êtes beau tous les deux après avoir roulé dans la poussière. Je vous demanderais de passer à la salle de bain avant de vous présenter devant Madame et le nouveau né de la maison._

_Alors que j'époussetais mes genoux pleins de sable, Lihawn me poussa vers l'avant, me faisant m'étaler dans la poussière estivale à mon tour._

_-Tu n'auras même pas à passer dans la salle de bain ! Tu es tellement sale que ça ne se voit même pas._

_-Arrête Lihawn ! C'est stupide et méchant ce que tu fait !_

_-Et toi arrêtes de prendre son parti, Nagita ! Pourquoi tu défends toujours ce bouseux ?!_

_Le silence accueillis cette phrase. Peut-être parce que le garçon ne savait pas quoi répondre, ou bien a cause du fait que je me relevais, un air très en colère sur la face.  
J'allais me le faire ce connard !  
Me remettant droit, je sortis mon sabre, lentement, faisant crisser la lame sur le fourreau. Le sortant d'un coup totalement de son habitacle, je tendais le bras, pointant le sabre vers le sol._

_-Serais tu près à me mettre en colère ?_

_-Tu n'oseras pas…_

_-N'osera pas quoi ? Te blesser ? Te tuer ? Ou cacher ton cadavre ?_

_Je fis un pas en avant, un piqué qui trancha une de ses mèches. Il resta silencieux avant de ce mettre a crier, mais je le fit taire en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il tomba, fesse dans la boue, et recula précipitamment vers l'arrière. Je jetais un œil vers son ami qui n'avait pas bougé, tétanisé par mon regard meurtrier.  
Je m'approchais lentement de Lihawn qui se mit à crier dés qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle. Je coinçais mon sabre sous sa gorge._

_-Ça ne sers a rien, tous les domestiques sont au chevet de ta mère qui souffre le martyre pour donner vie. Et ton père doit être en train de se morfondre derrière la porte… Personne ne t'entendra. Tu a bien choisit l'endroit. A l'ombre, sans personne autour a part ton ami lâche… Parfait…_

_-Ils sauront que c'est toi !_

_-Pour ça, il faudrait qu'ils trouvent un cadavre. Et jamais ils penseront que je puisse être le tueur de leur vaillant fils… Je ne suis qu'un nain._

_Le regard de Lihawn se vida d'un coup, comprenant la situation. Des tremblements naquirent au sein de ses membres, alors que ces yeux s'humidifiaient de terreur.  
Pensant l'avoir assez effrayé, je rengainais mon sabre, pour le toiser._

_-Maintenant tu vas prendre tes responsabilités, et accueillir l'enfant comme il convient. En tant que grand frère._

_Le brun resta sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés. Je lui rendais un regard morne, pour me tourner vers son ami._

_-Merci de ne pas être intervenu dans la remontrance que je lui faisais._

_-C'était impossible pour vous de le tuer, donc je n'ai pas juger utile de m'interposer. Mais j'avouerais que votre regard était convaincant._

_-Peut-être parce que je voulais vraiment le tuer a ce moment là._

_Alors que je me retourner tous en les invitant a se laver avant de partir a la rencontre du bébé, Lihawn m'interpella._

_-T'es complètement barré ! Et si je disais tout à mes parents, tu serais viré._

_-Oui, mais tu ne vas pas le faire._

_-Pourquoi pas ?_

_-Parce que tu es conscient que tu t'es conduit comme un salopard et qu'il est temps que tu grandisses. Je vais m'occuper de l'enfant désormais, donc j'aurais moins de temps à te consacrer. Je ne peux pas veiller sur deux enfants en même temps. A moins que tu ne sois plus bête que je l'imaginais._

_Le gosse grinça des dents alors que son ami me conseillait de me taire, mais je ne le voulais pas. Il était temps qu'il apprenne la vraie vie._

_-Sache que si tu étais tombé sur quelqu'un de moins conciliant que moi, tu n'aurais pas eut qu'un seul coup de pied dans le ventre. Surtout si il aurait été armé comme moi. Tu comprend qu'attaquer un mec en rogne et armé est dangereux ?! Et ce que tu le comprends ?! Parce que hors de ces murs ce n'est pas qu'un beau jardin, et des paysans rustres mais sans rancunes particulières ! Il y a des gens qui peuvent tuer pour moins que ce que tu m'as fait subir en ces deux mois ! Alors arrête de penser que tu es protégé par ton nom ou par l'argent de tes parents ! Et cela vous concerne tous les deux._

_Je voyais les doigts de Lihawn s'enfoncer dans le sable et la pelouse jaunit par le soleil, alors que Nagita baissait la tête dans une observation facétieuse de ces chaussures. Je soupirais, pour tourner les talons._

_-Venez vous décrasser._

_Les deux garçons me suivirent pour se rincer le visage pendant que je brossais rapidement leurs vêtements. C'était étrange de devoir me comporter face à eux comme un adulte responsable, alors qu'il devait faire une tête et demie de plus que moi._

_-Lihawn. Je te vouvoierais dés que je te jugerais digne._

_-Mes parents ne vont pas apprécier._

_-Peut-être. Sauf si je leur explique le pourquoi de la chose. Que tu as était irrespectueux et d'une stupidité face a la chose la plus élémentaire. Se battre contre quelqu'un de plus dangereux que toi._

_-Tu vas leur dire que tu m'as menacé ? T'es malade ! Tu vas te faire viré !_

_-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ça te dérangerait ?_

_Il resta silencieux. Et ce manque de réponse s'installa pendant un bon moment entre nous. Nous n'avions plus rien à dire._

_Le premier cris déclara la nouvelle vie qui s'était installé dans la maison et qui ne la quittera qu'à sa majorité. Le nouvel enfant. Une petite fille.  
La petite Anna.  
La mère était en morceaux, le père enthousiaste et heureux de la survie des deux femmes. J'étais a coté quand la maitresse de maison me fis signe d'approcher et me mis l'enfant dans mes bras._

_-C'est a vous de vous en occuper maintenant. Je vous charge d'elle._

_Je la regardais de travers alors que l'enfant se mis à brailler de faim, mais sa mère ne semblait pas prête à lui donner le sein. Ce sera biberon dés le début. Une infirmière voulu me prendre l'enfant mais je déclinais poliment l'offre. C'était a moi de m'en occuper.  
Je pris le biberon de lait maternelle, pour essayer de convaincre l'enfant de boire au bout de plastoc et non à la poitrine maternelle. Je lui caressais doucement le front, touchant ces quelques cheveux blonds. Ces yeux étaient d'un bleu profond. Marine peut-être…  
Je la berçais doucement quand, pousser par la faim, la petite décida enfin de boire et de ne pas faire la difficile. Je calmais mes tremblements générés par le stress, car je n'avais jamais tenu d'enfant dans mes bras.  
Je connaissais la théorie, mais je n'y avais jamais pensé comme travail.  
L'enfant arrêta de boire, repus après avoir vidé tout le récipient. Je lui faisais faire son rot et la plaqua contre son torse pour lui masser le dos tranquillement alors que l'atmosphère était saturé de parole mielleuse dites par le mari a sa femme après le douloureux travail de l'accouchement.  
Je la couchais sur le lit, remerciant les infirmières qui l'avait lavée et fait proprement leur travail. Le père se leva pour rejoindre son fils._

_-Va voir ta petite sœur Lihawn._

_Le brun me regarda, alors que je lui lançais un sourire. Je te l'avais dit. Il se dirigea vers le berceau, allant à mes cotés. Je restais silencieux, étouffant mes rires en voyant la grimace du brun face au visage fripé de sa nouvelle petite sœur._

_Première règle : Pour survivre, pas de principe, pas de limite. On doit tous faire, n'importe quoi qui est nécessaire. Jeter notre orgueil, notre fiereté, notre amour propre. Nous n'avons pas ce luxe dans cet enfer._

**Et c'était le troisième chapitre ! Hourra ! En espérant que cela vous ait plus, et que vous ne me tuerez pas pour ce que fait faire à Zoro… J'accepte tous message, et toutes critiques ! A la prochaine !**


	4. Je ne mens pas

**Tadadam ! Le quatrième chapitre est là ! Pas trop en retard cette fois… J'espère.  
InconnuE : Imprévisible ? Pas pour moi en tous cas.. Après j'ai le cerveau à l'envers donc… Heureuse de te voir si impatiente. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi.  
Anana16 : Et oui, détruire la réputation de Zoro en tant que glaçon est un hobby pour moi. Si il existait, je ne serais plus de ce monde…  
Shadow Girlz : En espérant que ce chapitre corresponde a tes espérances. Et puis, Zoro est mignon en papa-poule ^^**

**Menu du jour !  
Un accord fantomatique, un souvenir corrompue a la girofle, un lien marinée et un doute a la sauce aigre-douce.  
Bon appétit ! **

Chapitre 04 : Je ne mens pas…

Zoro restais assis dans la vigie quand Luffy eut l'idée de venir lui parler à propos de son comportement envers la rousse. Le brun l'avait trouvé assis par terre, regardant encore par la fenêtre. Là bas. La ou il n'était pas. Luffy n'avait rien montré à ces compagnons, mais lui aussi s'inquiétait pour le vert. Celui ci semblait glisser hors de leur cercle, de leurs liens pour fixer un horizon imaginaire et douloureux. Il scrutait le vide à la recherche d'une réponse que l'équipage ne pouvait lui donner. Sinon, le bretteur leur aurait exposé son problème non ? Peut-être… Luffy savait que Zoro, malgré sa loyauté et sa fidélité, faisait cavalier seul. Il ne demandait pas d'aide, pas de réconfort, pas de compagnie. Si il voulait une présence a ces coté, il s'installait sur le pont et attendait, ou écoutait le rire des autres, les yeux fermés, le visage impassible. Imaginait-il la scène au lieu d'ouvrir les yeux ? Dessinait-il dans sa tête cette image avec lui dedans ?  
Zoro restait à l'écart sans que personne ne vienne, car tous savaient que c'était son choix mais que quoi qu'il arrive, le vert ne partirait pas. Mais si ils s'étaient trompés ? Si cette fois le bretteur décidait de partir pour de bon et disparaître ? S'envoler vers la contrée qu'il cherchait inlassablement des yeux… Luffy remua cette idée dans tous les sens, et décida de parler avec le vert. Lui parler, lui prouver qu'il était important dans l'équipage, qu'il n'était pas qu'un guerrier sur le pont du Sunny. Pas seulement un rocher auquel on s'accroche, mais aussi un ami de longue date qu'on ne voulait voir disparaître.  
-Zoro.  
Le vert ne réagit pas, il reste perdue dans ces pensées inaccessibles dans lesquels il semblait s'égarer de plus en plus. Ces réflexions glacèrent le sang du brun. Il avait maintenant vraiment peur que Zoro parte. Parte à cause de sa tristesse, de cette mélancolie qui ankylosait son rire qui semblait de plus en plus paresseux. Tellement qu'il ne franchissait plus les lèvres du vert, seul un ricanement sarcastique sortait de sa gorge. Adieux rire au éclat, adieux regard franc. Ce n'était que fuite, cachette… Tout voilé de cette froideur qui caractérisait le vert pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas.  
-Zoro !  
-Luffy… Que fais tu là.  
Ces yeux n'avaient pas quitté l'extérieur, le ciel à présent embrasé de l'agonie du jour. L'éclat orange se reflétait a présent sur sa peau, le reflet de la vitre dessinant un axe lumineux zébrant sur sa mâchoire et son cou. Encore un peu et Luffy prendrait Zoro pour un fantôme.  
-Je viens te parler de ton comportement envers Nami ! C'était immonde ce que tu lui as dit !  
-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle a voulu abandonner ce gosse dans les ordures d'où on l'a sortis, je devrais être poli avec elle et lui expliquer calmement que ce n'est pas bien ?  
-Non mais heuu…  
-De plus, si Nami a quelques choses à me dire, elle peut venir, je ne vais pas la bouffer. C'est une grande fille, elle peut parler toute seule.  
Luffy resta silencieux, regardant toujours son second qui repartait dans son voyage interne.  
-Zoro… Si tu avais un problème, tu me le dirais ?  
Le vert se tourna pour regarder pour la première fois son capitaine. Il fit un sourire puis donna sa réponse.  
-Oui, bien sûr.  
Luffy soupira de satisfaction. Si Zoro lui disait oui, alors tout allait bien. Peut-être que ce n'était rien, que le vert allait a nouveau avoir son comportement habituelle plus tard. Luffy allait tourner les talons quand il se rappela d'autre chose :  
-En fait ! La petite fille qu'on a ramener, il faudrait lui trouver un nom ! Et je pensais a…  
-Si tu veux l'appeler viande, je te jure que je te tue !  
-Non… Je pensais que tu pourrais la nommer… C'est toi qui la trouver après tous.  
Luffy repartis, puis s'arrêta face à la porte, la main sur la poignet.  
-Tu devrais peu être aller la voir. Tu es son sauveur.  
Zoro resta silencieux, regardant ces pieds, pensif.  
-Enmei.  
-Enmei ?  
-Ce sera son nom.  
-Pourquoi celui là ?  
-Parce que je veux qu'elle survive.  
Zoro resta muet pour le reste de la journée.

La lumière avait finis par disparaître de l'horizon, emportant avec elle la chaleur des rayons U.V qui permettaient à Zoro de rester en T-shirt toute la journée. Lassé de fixer la nuit profonde, il descendit de son perchoir, après avoir attendu que le diner soit terminé. Tous avaient arrêté de lui poser des questions ou de lui adresser des regards inquisiteurs. Et il préférait cela. Ils avaient compris que ça ne menait a rien, a part de l'énerver d'avantage. Traversant le pont seulement éclairé par le pâle reflet de l'astre nocturne, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans l'espoir de pouvoir prendre une douche brulante à souhait. Il tourna sèchement le verrou, pour se jeter sous le jet d'eau et de vapeur, rougissant sa peau, entament sa chaire dans cette délicieuse douleur qui s'effaçait avec le temps. Tous s'efface, tous s'oublie. Mais lui ne veut pas oublier, ni leur voix, ni leur visage. Il ne gommera rien de sa mémoire, capturant chaque particule de souvenir pour le coucher sur le papier. Rien ne sera oublié, et rien ne sera pardonné.  
Sortant de la douche, il frotta énergiquement sa peau, faisant disparaître les perles d'eau qui constellait son corps comme un carte du ciel, créant des constellations sur son épiderme. Frottant sous dos, il se stoppa. Des frissons harassant son corps lassé de cette journée trop longue. Son souffle devint erratique alors qu'une vielle frayeur lui entama son estomac. La pulpe de ses doigts se posa sur son ventre pour se diriger vers son dos, passant par son flanc gauche. Sa bouche se crispa dans un sentiment de honte. Elles étaient là, réapparaissant à cause de l'eau brûlante. A jamais ancrées dans sa chaire, ces griffures barrant ses muscles dorsaux, dessinant des arabesques de souffrances, ultimes preuves de sa vie passé. En tant que domestique, en tant que nurse… En tant qu'esclave.

_La vie dans cette famille bourgeoise n'était finalement pas si compliqué. Je me faisais cette réflexion en revenant du marché, une poutre pesante sur les épaules avec un panier d'osier à chaque extrémité et à l'intérieur des vivres pour toute la famille. Un beau kimono blanc pour paraître devant les villageois retroussé au niveaux de mes genoux pour que je puisse mieux marcher, pied nus comme je le préférais, les pieds pleins de poussière et de bous.  
-Zoro !  
Je me tournais vers les enfants du village du quel je venais. Je leur rendis leur sourire, sans comprendre comment ces enfants inconnus pouvaient m'apprécier autant. Je n'étais qu'un serviteur de bourgeois gonflés d'argent et d'orgueil. Une petite fille brune se jeta dans mes jambes, me tendant un quartier de mandarine dont je devinais, par sa bouche devenu orange, où avait disparus le reste du fruit.  
-Tu dois la gouter ! C'est la première de la récolte !  
Docile, je me mis a genoux pour qu'elle puisse me mettre le fruit en bouche. Elle était acide, suintant d'un jus qui n'avait pas eut le temps de mûrir. Mais ici, on s'en fiche que la nourriture ne soit pas sucrée. Tant qu'elle peut remplir l'estomac. C'est ça la misère. Je mâchais doucement, puis avala pour lui sourire.  
-Les gens vont se les arracher ! Tu vas voir.  
-Oui ! Et toi, tu vas en acheter ?  
-Surement ! Mes maîtres désireront sûrement des fruits de cette qualité dans leur assiette.  
La gamine souris, puis me fis un bisou sur la joue avant de s'enfuir en gloussant suivis de ces amis. Bizarre. Je continu ma marche pour atterrir chez mes supérieurs. Comme d'habitude, Anna m'attend dehors, les boucles blondes cascadant en deux grandes couettes encadrant son visage rond. Ces yeux bleus s'illuminent par la simple venue. Sa bouche s'anime pour crier mon nom comme si j'étais une apparition surnaturelle. Cela me fait sourire amèrement. Ces parents lui interdisaient de sortir, l'enfermant dans le manoir tel un objet trop précieux… Ou trop honteux. Pourtant, Anna est une petite fille tous a fait convenable, mignonne et lumineuse. Trop lumineuse. Elle rit trop, court trop vite, chante et respire la joie de vivre. Ça ne fait pas riche, ce n'est pas élégant. Elle est la honte de la famille parce qu'elle est heureuse.  
Lihawn est un homme donc peu importe qu'il soit convenable ou non, lui héritera de l'entreprise et de la richesse de papa. Elle, elle n'a que son corps à offrir. Voilà comment pensent ces parents. Immondes êtres. J'étais la seule personne dans son univers à être gentil avec elle et à jouer sans lui rabattre les oreilles sur les leçons et la tenue adéquates a avoir quand Madame de Tartempion viendra rendre visite.  
J'étais le rayon, le passage entre l'enfer et la liberté pour elle. Elle avait atteint bientôt ces quatre années, et elle poussait comme une fleur a l'ombre de cette bâtisse qu'elle considérait comme sa prison. Sa peau était si pâle, ses membres si frêles… Elle avait une apparence maladive malgré son énergie et sa joie constante… Contrairement a son frère qui ne faisait que de grandir, se construisant une musculature qui faisait des envieux, dont moi. J'avais grandis, mais mes muscles restaient sec me donnant quelques traits arachnéens. Pourtant je savais que ma force équivalait largement celle du bourgeois. Il avait aussi commencé a apprendre l'épée après m'avoir surpris en plein entrainement une nuit ou je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Cependant notre relation était moins conflictuelle, et devenait jour après jour une rivalité complice. Un peu comme celle que je partage aujourd'hui avec l'Ero-cook.  
Son ami, Nagita venait toujours, étant d'une parfaite politesse avec moi à chaque rencontre. Lui était resté pâle et maigre alors que le teint de Lihawn gagnait en couleur toute les secondes, lui donnant un aspect un peu sauvageon. A coté, je faisais un peu le gardien docile, une épée a la hanche et le regard assez clair pour que l'on comprenne qu'il ne fallait pas me chercher.  
A eux trois, c'était le chaos personnifié, et moi, le dragon a évité. Lihawn était le casse-cou, Nagita le cerveau de l'équipe et Anna… Le bouclier humain. Il suffisait qu'elle me regarde avec ces yeux de chien battus pour que je baisse les armes. Bref… Elle garantissait la survie des deux autres et échange de la moitié du magot. Après, je me suis toujours méfié des femmes.  
Pourtant, malgré ces disputes, ces cris et ces crises de rage, le quotidien ne m'avait jamais parus aussi lumineux. Bientôt j'allais partir, mais pas sans avoir rien fait. J'avais aidé Lihawn à prendre ces responsabilités et à protéger les autres. J'avais poussé Nagita a se faire entendre et d'imposé ses choix. Et j'avais éduqué Anna, ma princesse, comme toute personne devrait être. Libre.  
Un jour, je lui avais expliqué que je partirais, parce que mon rêve était ailleurs. Je ne vous dit pas la crise de larme que j'ai écopé après. Elle ne voulait pas que je la laisse. Que je disparaisse. Je lui ais répondu qu'elle n'était pas obligé de rester ici toute sa vie. Elle s'était tue tout de suite après, comprenant qu'elle avait le choix. Elle pouvait choisir sa vie, contrairement à sa mère qui avait laissé la vie choisir pour elle.  
Tout allait bien. Je me dirigeais vers Anna qui me criait mon surnom, souhaitant que j'arrive plus vite. J'aurais bien voulu courir, mais les quelques kilos sur le dos m'en empêchaient. Tant pis._  
_-Ani !  
-Anna, je t'ai déjà dis que tu devais pas sortir sous le soleil sans chapeau quand c'était midi !  
Elle me tira la langue avant de rire. Un éclat cristallin, franc et vif. Si un jour j'avais une fille, je voudrais qu'elle soit comme elle.  
J'avais quinze ans à cette époque. Lihawn et Nagita en avait 16. Un âge où on est immortel, non ?  
-Tonton est revenu !  
Je me crispais à cette nouvelle. Le frère de Monsieur Heito ne faisait pas partie des gens que je pouvais supporter. Ces visites étaient courtes et désagréables. Ce pouvait allait de 20 minutes à une heure. Je faisais toujours mon maximum pour l'éviter, pour être invisible. Cet homme avait des cheveux blonds cendrés en épis, lui donnant un air vif et mesquin. Grand, longiligne, il ne semblait pas dangereux aux premiers abords. Mais il l'était. Je le sentais, et je ne voulais pas m'en approcher plus. C'était Bastien, le majordome, qui m'avait avertis ainsi que Aiko.  
Plusieurs domestiques avaient quittés la maison Heito parce que cet oncle venait pour les battre d'une main de fer. Plusieurs servantes avaient été abusées et presque battues a mort. Seul l'argent avait sauvé la famille et avait permis au silence de recouvrir ces actes. Voilà pourquoi il avait demandé un homme cette fois, pensant que l'homme dangereux n'avait que le fantasme de détruire des femmes. Comme ils se trompaient. Ils l'avaient sous-estimé…_

Zoro resta silencieux quand l'encre du dernier mot se diffusa sur le papier, atteint d'une goutte d'eau inconnu. Le vert glissa une main sur son visage. C'était bien lui qui pleurait. Ces souvenirs étaient redevenus vivaces dans son cerveau, lui refaisait voir la scène. Il expira doucement, tentant de calmer ces pulsions cardiaques. Quand il revint à un rythme stable, il décida de se dégourdir les jambes, marchant sur le pont dans le creux de la nuit, caché de tous. Il alla dans la cuisine, se rafraichir en buvant un verre d'eau quand un bruit survint, cassant le silence protecteur dans lequel il s'était enveloppé. Un pleur d'enfant. Elle devait être trop jeune pour faire ces nuits complète.  
Le vert se dirigea doucement vers l'infirmerie où devait être l'enfant. Ouvrant la porte, il vit Chopper endormis sur son bureau, le visage crispé, son rêve contrarié par ce bruit en fond sonore. La petite sanglotait, doucement, douloureusement. Elle s'étouffait dans ces pleurs. Zoro alla vers son berceau, et là, de nouveau, le miracle se produit. L'enfant souris dés qu'elle vit la figure de son héros. Zoro la hissa doucement dans ces bras pour la caler contre lui et quitter l'infirmerie pour laisser Chopper a son sommeil. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, le ventre de la petite gargouilla. Elle devait avoir faim et pourtant elle ne criait pas, ne hurlait pas.  
C'est là que Zoro remarqua. La texture collante sur sa peau, les bleues qui recouvrant ces bras… Cet enfant avait été battu avant d'être laissé pour morte dans une poubelle. Allongeant la petite sur la table avec un torchon plié en guise d'oreiller de fortune pour chercher dans le placard le biberon acheté la veille. Préparant l'encas pour le bébé, Zoro réfléchis à ce que cette gamine avait du endurer. Les coups, les cris… Tout pour qu'elle comprenne dans son cerveau d'enfant que pleurer amené que de la douleur. Donc elle ne pleurait pas, elle sanglotait pour faire comprendre ses besoins. Zoro récupéra l'enfant, l'installant contre lui le temps que le biberon chauffe. Puis quand cela fut fait, il le récupéra d'un geste expert, testa la température sur le creux de son poignet puis le mis dans le bec de l'enfant. Celle ci, heureuse de la nourriture enfin a sa portée, avala goulument tous le liquide. Lui faisant faire son rot, Zoro la garda un peu dans ces bras, fasciné par cet enfant. Enmei.  
Le bretteur savait pourquoi il lui était si dur de prononcer son nom. Car donner un nom a cet enfant le faisait exister dans son cœur et donc le rendait vulnérable.  
Se levant, Zoro se dirigea à nouveau vers l'infirmerie pour poser l'enfant dans son berceau de fortune. Il aurait préférait que cet enfant reste inconnu. Mais cela aurait été trop cruel. Donc il lui avait donné ce prénom, ce mot qu'il s'était entendu répété a d'autre.  
Quoi qu'il arrive, il faut survivre…  
C'était ces mots, sa croyance… Celle-ci c'était effrité avec le temps, mais il espérait que cet espoir revienne dans cette petite. Se baissant, il posa son front sur celui de l'enfant, plantant ces yeux dans ceux bleue de l'autre.  
-Toi, tu vas vivre… Peu importe tes choix et autres décisions, je ne te demanderais qu'une chose… Survivre a tous prix. Alors vis et ne t'arrête jamais.  
Suite a ces mots, il pris Chopper sous son bras pour le porter jusqu'à son lit. Le médecin méritait une nuit de sommeil complète. Après avoir glissé le renne sous les draps, il retourna au chevet de la petite qui le fixa avec de grands yeux. De grands yeux bleus. S'asseyant à coté, il caressa le front de l'enfant, emmêlant ces doigts dans les mèches incolores de l'enfant. La petite lui attrapa la main, ou plutôt l'index, et poussa un petit gloussement. Zoro se surpris à sourire. Ce sourire qui ne naissait qu'après avoir entendu le rire d'Anna. Il sentait son visage s'adoucir, faisant apparaître une expression qu'il ne laissait normalement jamais voir le jour. Un visage emplis d'amour paternel. Son pouce parcourus la joue d'Enmei.  
-Je ferais tous pour que tu vives. Je te le promet.  
Sur ceux Zoro resta au coté de l'enfant durant toute la nuit, veillant sur cette vie qui lui était a présent confié.

Robin ferma l'œil et l'oreille qu'elle avait fait éclore dans l'infirmerie quand elle avait entendu les pleurs de l'enfant. Le bretteur l'avait appelé Enmei, survie. Quand le capitaine leur avait informé du nom donné par le vert pour la petite, certain avait eut les yeux ronds. Pourquoi ce mot en guise de prénom ? Qu'est ce qui était passé dans la tête du bretteur ? Mais Luffy était intraitable. Zoro avait choisit ce nom là, donc elle se prénommerait ainsi. Robin plongea de nouveau dans son bouquin quand la rouquine leva la tête, réveillée par l'agitation nocturne de la brune.  
-Un problème Robin ?  
-Rien. Rendors toi.  
La rousse ne se fit pas prier pour retourner dans les bras brulant de Morphée et laisser l'archéologue seule dans ces pensées. Elle était hantée par ce regards, si doux et craintif du bretteur. Triste. Jamais elle n'aurait crus que le vert pouvait avoir ce genre d'expression. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir des réponses sur le comportement étranges du bretteur, elle n'avait eut que des questions supplémentaires.

Chopper se réveilla le lendemain dans son lit. Comment ? N'était-il pas resté près de l'enfant hier ? Se levant brusquement, il couru vers l'infirmerie pour s'assurer du bien être de l'enfant. Passant par la cuisine, il vit Robin le stopper dans sa course en faisant pousser des bras barrant la porte menant à l'infirmerie.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur. La petite Enmei est bien gardée.  
Chopper lui envoyant un regard interrogatif et passa sous les bras en croix pour arriver face a la porte de l'infirmerie pour entrouvrir le battant et tomber sur un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais crus voir. Zoro était là, a coté de la petite, endormi comme un bien heureux, la tête dans les creux de ses coudes appuyés sur le matelas du lit de l'enfant. Celle-ci, éveillée et non dérangé par cet envahisseur vert, jouant avec les doigts de Zoro, serrant l'index avec insistance. Elle touchait aussi avec fascination la chevelure douteuse du chasseur de pirate. Chopper fit un petit sourire en voyant la scène comprenant le lien qui unissait ces deux êtres. Le renne n'était pas aussi aveugle que les autres concernant le vert. Il savait que Zoro avait un air cruel, voir terrifiant quand il le voulait, et c'était souvent quand on s'en prenait a l'équipage, ou a lui. Pour être bref, le vert avait un comportement très animal concernant la défense des siens. C'était de l'intimidation au début, sans plus, juste pour tester l'ennemie, puis l'attaque ou il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Si l'adversaire s'enfuyait, tant pis. Si il restait, il en faisait du carpaccio. Point final.  
Zoro était comme tout le monde, il avait besoin de liens sociaux. Bien moins que les autres, mais quand même. Mais n'étant pas très doué dans ce domaine, il lui était plus facile de ce lier avec un enfant qu'avec un adulte ou la parole se faisait présente. Donc, il était normal que le vert s'attache rapidement à l'enfant. Cependant, le renne comprenait aussi le dilemme du bretteur. Montrer son amour envers la petite et perdre une partie de son masque froid et distant, ou bien rejeter ce lien par fierté. Chopper priait pour que ce soit la première décision. Le vert n'était pas en forme et détourner sa tristesse en s'occupant d'Enmei pourrait l'aider. Cela pourrait être intéressant pour les deux, car il avait bien vu les bleue de la petite et sa non réaction aux paroles et aux gestes. Elle avait besoin d'amour et Zoro avait besoin d'en donner. Repartant sans faire de bruit, le renne se dirigea a pas conquérant vers la cuisine ou Sanji l'accueillit avec un déjeuné. Cette journée s'annonçait bien.

Zoro ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par les rire d'Enmei. Relevant la tête, il sentis ces boucles d'oreilles tirer sur son lobe pour finalement revenir a la normal, les faisant cliqueter ensemble. Tournant la tête, il vit l'enfant le regarder en retour, les yeux fixe et grand ouvert pour aussitôt s'agiter dans tous les sens dans un flot de gazouillement pour tendre les bras vers lui. L'homme vert voulait bien la prendre dans ces bras tous chaud, donc pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Zoro se releva, et après une caresse sur la joue de la petite, la pris contre son torse a la grande joie d'Enmei. Son rire claironna pendant plusieurs minutes alors que le vert jouait inconsciemment avec ces cheveux. Avançant vers la cuisine, il comprit soudainement la situation. Il allait arriver avec une enfant dans les bras avec un air aussi serein ferait poser des questions a l'équipage. Déjà qu'ils devaient ce demander pourquoi il faisait un légère et infime dépression… Mais maintenant, il devenait papa gâteau ? Jamais de la vie. Son sourire disparus dés qu'il passa la porte, simulant quelqu'un qui avait mal dormi. La petite avait arrêter de rire dés le changement de visage de Zoro. Elle devait ressentir le malaise qui se faisait chez le vert. Elle ne se mit pas à pleurer, se contentant de le dévisager… Cet homme changeant.  
-Chopper, je pense qu'elle voudrait quelque chose dans l'estomac.  
Comme pour surligner la réflexion du bretteur, le ventre de la petite se mit à démontrer son mécontentement dans un gargouillis musical. Chopper dédia un sourire forcé a Zoro, comprenant que Zoro avait choisit la seconde option, jouant un double jeux vis a vis d'eux. Mais le sabreur avait le temps, le temps de changer. Néanmoins, le cuisinier ne pus s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur son comportement.  
-Et Marimo ! Je ne savais pas que t'étais doué avec les gamins. Limite avec ton niveau d'intelligence, c'est normal.  
Zoro se tourna vers le blond, la figure sombre comme près à découper du cuistot. Puis après une œillade sévère, le visage de Zoro se décrispa pour faire un sourire amusé. Méchamment amusé.  
-Bravo, Cook ! Tu viens d'insulter la future princesse ici présente d'abrutis d'algue. Tu t'améliores, bientôt tu deviendras comme moi ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, et tu seras bourrin et macho.  
Face à cette réplique, le blond perdit quelques nuances pour finir blanc. Il avait explosé son principe le plus grand : celui d'être galant avec les femmes, quel qu'elles soient. Zoro émis un ricanement et enfonça sans pitié le clou.  
-De plus, tu la laisses mourir de faim…  
Sanji se rua vers son plan de travail, préparant un biberon pour la petite beauté en devenir ainsi qu'une tasse de café pour le vert, car on pouvait voir ces cernes a des kilomètres.  
-Mais c'est vrai que tu as l'air de t'en sortir a merveille avec cette enfant, murmura doucement Robin.  
Zoro la dévisagea, puis haussa des épaules ?  
-Je n'allais pas la laisser crier seule dans l'infirmerie, et Chopper était trop épuisé pour veiller sur elle.  
-Tu es rester avec elle toute la nuit, s'exclama Nami véritablement surprise.  
Zoro lui lança un regard noir. Il ne s'était pas excusé, et ne le voulait pas. Nami devait comprendre que ce qu'elle avait dit avait été cruel. Mais il fallait quand même enterrer la hache de guerre.  
-Je pense que c'est ce que ferait n'importe quel adulte.  
Sanji posa le biberon devant Zoro d'un geste mécanique fit les mêmes vérifications qu'hier pour donner a Enmei le liquide tous en continuant a parler a Nami.  
-Enfin… C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. J'étais le seul debout et j'allais pas la laisser s'égosiller affamée toute la nuit. Faudra qu'elle apprenne vite a faire ces nuits complètes car je ne serais pas toujours là.  
Voyant là un bon moment pour chasser toute dispute avec le chasseur de prime, la rousse se leva pour prendre l'enfant dans les bras, la soulevant rapidement après que le vert lui ait fait faire son rot.  
-T'inquiètes, on ne va pas laisser cette petite dans tes mains de grosse brute, nous aussi on va s'en occuper.  
Zoro eut l'esquisse d'un sourire avant que Enmei commence à pleurer en tendant les bras vers Zoro. Celui ci fit une moue désespérée alors que la rousse était plutôt déçue par le fait que l'enfant préfère le vert qu'elle. Chopper alla au secours de la rousse, faisant taire la gamine en la prenant dans ces bras fébrile.  
-Excuse la Nami, mais elle n'est pas habitué a vous, encore. Je suppose qu'elle doit se sentir en sécurité qu'en présence de Zoro et de moi…  
Zoro ne répondit rien, les yeux toujours rivés sur la petite qui semblait supplier le vert de la reprendre dans ces bras. Chopper, voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard de Zoro, lui redonna la petite qui glapit de plaisir dés qu'elle fut contre le torse du vert. Accroché a lui comme un noyé a sa bouée, elle commencer a gazouiller des demi mot sans sens dans l'espoir de communiquer sa joie a son sauveur. Elle fut déçue par son manque de sourire, mais la prise du vert sur elle la rassura. Ces bras étaient chauds, protecteurs. Zoro, lui, était déchiré par des souvenirs douloureux. Sa mâchoire eut une crispation remarquée par Robin et Chopper. Ce dernier expliqua que pour le bien de la petite, elle devrait resté avec le vert pendant un petit temps pour qu'elle prenne ces marques et puisse se sentir en parfaite sécurité avec l'équipage d'hurluberlu qu'ils étaient. Nami émis un grognement, Sanji fut outrée que Zoro manipule la petite pour faire du mal à ses mellorines qui seraient si belles avec un enfant dans leur bras. Luffy, Ussop et Brook étaient dégouté de ne pas pouvoir jouer avec Enmei. Seul Franky, Robin et Chopper fixaient Zoro pour voir sa réaction. Lui, en avait aucune, fixant la petite comme persuader que si il desserrait son étreinte, elle se volatiliserait dans les airs. Il restait ainsi muet avant de remettre son masque et de grogner :  
-C'est jusque que Nami lui fait peur avec ces cheveux oranges !  
-Sérieux, c'est toi qui parles de problème de cheveux ? Les tiens sont verts ! Et elle n'en a pas peur ?  
Comme pour surligner ce détail, la petite leva les bras, riant, vers la chevelure étrange de son protecteur.  
-Apparemment non.  
-Elle doit être atteins de daltonie, cette gamine. Grogna Nami.  
Sanji répondit en tournoyant autour d'elle, les yeux en cœur :  
-Tu a raison, ma reine des îles… Mais… Cette petite est une princesse du bateau donc je ne peut pas la laisser se faire rabaisser mais… Tout est de la faute à ce stupide Marimo.  
Oui, quand le blond ne savait pas où diriger son ire, c'était sur le vert que ça retombait. Celui ci ne fut pas réactif à l'insulte, regardant intensément Enmei qui jouait avec ces doigts, les mordillant avec tendresse alors que les autres caressaient son visage. Les yeux dans les yeux, Zoro semblait sondé la petite a la recherche d'un défaut sans qu'il ne puisse en trouver un seul. Ces grands iris bleus, s'ouvrant au monde dans l'espoir d'enregistrer tous ce qui passait sous ce regard interrogateur. Sentant le silence devenir oppressant sous sa peau, Zoro avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Ça donnait l'effet d'être sur un podium et que tout le monde attend la réplique suivante alors que cette dernière s'est désintégrée dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Alors il fit ce qu'il fallait pour passer pour un Marimo normal.  
-Ta gueule Ero-coq.  
-Ne dit pas d'insulte devant Enmei ! Gronda Chopper.  
-Elle en entendra de toute façon, alors qu'est ce que ça change ?  
Zoro n'avait toujours pas quitté Enmei des yeux, étouffant un rire en la voyant essayait d'attraper son index pour continuer de le mordiller, ne faisant plus attention aux autres qui l'entourait. Ils étaient comme passé au second plan et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur. Oublier les autres pour un enfant. Tout abandonner pour lui.

**Que dire, si ce n'est que ce repas est plus léger que le précédent. Pardon… Enfin, dans l'espoir que cela vous ait plu, je part dans la cuisine vous concocter la suite du menu… Un message comme pourboire ? Toute monnaie est acceptée… Merci !**


	5. Je n'avais rien fait

**Oh bon dieu bon dieu bon dieu… Toutes ces reviens ! C'est un rêve éveillé !  
Je vous remercie chaleureusement pour tous ces messages !  
****Shadow girlz ****: J'espère que cette suite sera aussi émouvante, et te plaira autant !  
****Fan nanonyme ****: J'avoue qu'il y a quand même une source a cette idée. Et cette source est l'animé même ! Un épisode HS ou Zoro se retrouve en compagnie d'enfants de tout âge… Pour moi cette facette est déjà dans le personnage, il n'a juste pas le temps de l'exploiter. Concernant Enmei, tu verras bien dans ce chapitre.  
****Nekojetto**** : Hmm.. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette fiction va durée. Vu le temps qu'il me faut pour l'écrire, je crois que ca va être un moment. Et le nombre de chapitre, j'en sais strictement rien. Je vois a quel point cette image de Zoro avec un enfant dans les bras fait baver, alors je crois que c'est un fantasme assez répandu, mais avec des lunettes en plus (****Meurt d'hémorragie en hurlant un « trop mignon »****).. Enfin, reprenons nous. J'adore le résumé que tu fais de mon histoire, c'est ce qui devait être a la place de mon résumé plutôt bizarre.  
****Inconnue**** : Et le passé se dévoile lentement, l'équipage se fait de plus en plus sceptique. Heureuse de voir que cette histoire te donne tant d'enthousiasme, en espérant que cette suite te plaise.  
****Anana16 ****: Pour tes questions, tu va avoir deux trois réponse dans ce chapitre, qui j'espère te contentera pour l'instant.  
****Miss Cookies ****: Eh bien voilà la suite ! En espérant que cela te plaise.**

**Menu : Hmm.. Que dire. Une vipère au piment, cumin et tabasco. Une salade de vinaigre, question aigre-douce en prime. Un prédateur cru mariné a la vodka et au martini. Et enfin, un dessert au nougat et a la cannelle. En supplément, un expresso amer avec un chocolat a la menthe.  
Bon appétit.  
**  
Chapitre 05 : Je n'avais rien fait…

_Je me souviens de la première fois qu'il m'ait parlé. Sa voix avait semblé charmante, mais je savais aussi que cet homme était un monstre sous ses airs de gentleman. J'étais dans la chambre de mes maitres à faire leur lit, remplaçant les draps alors que Bastien descendait les bagages. Ce dernier ainsi qu'Aiko partaient avec eux dans un long voyage de trois mois. Me laissant seul domestique de la maison avec Monsieur Loyd Heito, le frère de mon patron. Je tremblais à l'idée d'être isolé avec cet homme qui semblait si malfaisant. Alors que je tirais les draps pour les mettre en boule dans mon panier et coincer ce dernier sous mon bras, M. Loyd arriva, le sourire aux lèvres comme si il avait une bonne blague à me raconter. J'en doutais fortement. Il s'approcha de moi, debout dans mon dos alors que je rangeais rageusement et avec inquiétude les tais d'oreiller dans le bac a linge sale.  
-Tu es Zoro, le seul domestique qui reste dans la maison durant l'absence de mon cher frère et de sa femme.  
-Oui Monsieur.  
Malgré mon caractère rebelle, mon instinct de survie avait anéanti toute pulsion d'insulte me faisant docilement courber la tête, le visage fermé dans une expression de neutralité parfaite. Alors que j'allais m'échapper par la porte de sortie, il m'attrapa méchamment la mâchoire, pour approcher soudainement son visage du mien, scrutant mes yeux d'un regard venimeux. Puis un rictus dessiné au couteau entama sa face, le faisant paraître pour ce qu'il était vraiment, un violent détraqué. J'en avait rencontré des ordures dans ma courte vie, mais lui explosait le record.  
-Hmm… Tu es sauvage toi. Une bête qu'on a oublié d'attacher. Mon frère est peut-être aveugle, mais pas moi. Je sais reconnaître le regard d'un meurtrier.  
-Peut-être parce que vous avez le même.  
Me reculant d'un coup, je le toisais férocement comprenant qu'il prenait plaisir à me voir me débattre. Le jeux de pourchasse avait commencé et il semblait se délecter de l'incompréhension qui venait de naitre au coin de mes lèvres. Je repartais, furieux de ma défaite, pour aller dans la chambre de Lihawn pour y faire du ménage. Entrant après avoir frappé brièvement, je le retrouvais en train de lire un bouquin sur son lit défait. Connard.  
-Lihawn ! Je venais de le faire !  
-Je ne te l'ai pas demandé.  
-Tu fais chier ! Tu le sais ça ?!  
Il me dédia un regard moqueur alors que je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ces blagues à la mord-moi-le nœud. Je grinçais des dents quand il descendit de son lit, m'invitant à le refaire. Je posais mon bac a linge sale, montant sur le lit pour tirer les draps jusqu'en haut du sommier. Oui, les lits ici était des gigantesques matelas lourds et épais impossible à soulever. Donc je montais dessus pieds nus, quittant mes tongs pour ne pas salir les draps propres et l'arranger à ma façon à quatre pattes. C'était long et humiliant, un spectacle de choix pour Lihawn qui m'observait durant toute la laborieuse opération. Je remettais la couverture plié par dessus quand M. Heito entra, appelant Lihawn pour discuter du pognon de son cher papa. Il s'arrêta, me regardant, puis regardant Lihawn tour à tour alors que je me glissais sur le parquet, la tâche fièrement accomplie pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je lissais mon kimono pour sortir de la chambre, sentant des œillades menaçantes de la part de l'oncle. Quand je sortis, j'entendis une conversation à demi mots qui ne me dis rien qui vaille. _

_Le diner fut un calvaire. Anna était partis ce coucher, fatigué par le soleil et la chaleur qu'il faisait. J'avais préparé des plats froids et plusieurs boissons, qu'ils aient le choix sur la bouteille qui allait les désaltérer. Je restais debout, droit quand le salopard me regarda méchamment avant de me balancer un de mes plats à la figure. Littéralement. J'avais eut le reflexe de me protéger le visage avec mes bras, mais mes mains n'eurent pas cette chance. Plusieurs éclats de cristal se plantèrent dans ma chaire, me faisant gémir de douleur. Putain, ça faisait mal.  
-TU AS MIS DE LA CLEMENTINE DANS LA SALADE DE FRUIT !  
Il se leva, me pris par le col pour me souffler une gifle monumentale qui me fit rencontrer le sol dans un fracas de verre brisé. Sur le tissu de mon kimono, des bourgeons de sang accompagnèrent les grues. Je restais a terre alors qu'il s'approchait de moi pour me donner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je crachais un peu par terre, il ne releva pas ce détail. Il resta debout, un pied sur mon dos alors que sa voix sourde me ramenait à la réalité. Je savais dorénavant d'où venait la force de Lihawn.  
-Je n'en voulais pas ce soir. Tu voulais m'énerver ?!  
-Je l'ignorais…  
-Ça je le sais que tu ne sais pas grand chose, sale rebuts de Shimotzu !  
J'entendis soudain un raclement de chaise alors qu'une voix interpellait mon bourreau. Lihawn. Il devait être sortis de son choc émotionnel suite a l'attaque surprise de son oncle.  
-Loyd ! Arrête !  
Bizarrement, je ne pus m'empêcher de craindre que le brun se prenne tous sur la gueule suite a mon sauvetage… Raté soit dit en passant. L'homme se tourna vers son neveu qui semblait aussi nerveux que moi.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ça…Ça ne fait que quelques heures que tu es ici, il ne pouvais pas savoir que tu n'en voulais pas. De plus, père raffole de ces clémentines. Il a surement songé que vous aviez les mêmes habitudes alimentaires.  
Le silence se fit, puis après une ultime pression sur ma poitrine, il se dégagea pour grogner en se rasseyant :  
-Désolé, mais je n'ai pas ces gouts de chiottes. T'es bien son fils !  
Il me jeta un regard noir, et m'ordonna a ramasser alors qu'il jetait son dévolu sur une bouteille de porto. Je me ramassais un peu sur moi même, sentant le sang s'écoulait lentement hors de mes plaies pour teinter mon kimono en rouge. Je sentis un mouvement de la part de Lihawn, mais l'arrêtais en chemin. Si il m'aidait, ça n'ira pas mieux. Me remettant debout, je frottais un peu mon bras blessé, retirant quelque débris de verre qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit fuyant. Je restais à coté de la table, reconnaissant des regards inquiets de Lihawn. Celui ci ne pouvant plus laisser cette situation en suspend se leva pour s'excuser et dire qu'il se sentais pas bien et avait besoin de mes services. Loyd grogna et fit un geste méprisant de la main, signifiant sa permission. M'engouffrant dans la maison avec le brun, je montais jusqu'à la salle de bain ou il m'accueillis avec une trousse de premier secours et la phrase :  
-Désapes-toi.  
Je restais un moment interdit avant d'acquiescer et d'enlever les manches de mon kimono, dévoilant uniquement mon torse et mes bras. Il grimaça en voyant mon état, et en baissant les yeux, je compris pourquoi. Une multitude d'entaille parsemaient ma peau, d'autres s'écoulait en flot de sang et d'autre présentaient déjà des croutes marronnasse. Mes bras étaient décorés d'estafilades rouges violacés, lui faisant faire une grimace de colère. Non contre moi, mais contre lui même et son oncle. IL savait que mes mains et mes bras étaient ce qui me permettait de faire mon art : celui du sabre. Bref, il venait de laisser détruire par un autre le fruit de son admiration pour moi. Armé d'une pince, il commença a retirer les morceaux de verre un par un, ponctué par des frissons de douleur que je n'arrivais pas a cacher complétement. Ma haine envers son oncle ne faisait que de grandir, en même tant que je voyais de plus en plus nettement mes blessures.  
-Je suis désolé.  
Je n'ai pas répondu à sa phrase, perdu dans mes pensées. Vous savez, la sensation d'être impuissant, de vouloir vous mettre en colère contre quelqu'un mais de ne pas pouvoir le faire ? Et bien c'était ça. Retirant les derniers morceaux de verre, il regarda mes bras et mon torse ensanglanté aux rayons X, vérifiant si il n'avait rien laissé dans mes chaires. Je me recouvrais d'un geste pudique –Oui, je l'avoue, j'étais pudique a l'époque- je lui remarquais que je pouvais continuer seul et lui demander d'aller voir Anna, puisque je ne pouvais me présenter devant elle dans cet état. Lihawn hocha la tête et disparut dans les ombres inquiétantes des couloirs de pierre. Restant recroquevillé dans la salle de bain, je me permis deux larmes de douleurs alors que j'appliquais de l'alcool sur mes plaies, priant pour qu'aucunes infections n'alourdissent ma souffrance. Je vidais allégrement la boite de bandages, cachant le sang et chaires découpées puis partit me changer rapidement, mettant au passage mon kimono au lavage. Et dire que ce n'était que le premier jour à son service…  
Je redescendis une heure plus tard après avoir vérifié le sommeil d'Anna. La table était déserte, l'oncle envolé vers sa chambre me laissant seul avec la vaisselle. Rangeant les assiettes et autres plats, brisés ou non, je faisais le tour du logis pour m'assurer que tout aller bien. Il devait être prés de deux heures du matin, tous étaient dans les bras de Morphée que je rêvais de rejoindre. Remontant dans ma chambre, je retirais péniblement mes vêtements pour tomber sur mon matelas, me roulant dans ma couette… Et demain, je devais me lever à 6 heures…_

Zoro avait pris Enmei avec lui dans la vigie pour cette nuit. Il était a son cinquième jour de jeun. C'était bientôt la fin de cette réminiscence, bien qu'il n'aurait pas finit d'écrire. Encore et encore couché ces mots douloureux sur le papier… Il fallait qu'il garde un ordre, une hiérarchisation de ces souvenirs pour les classer et les digérer, un par un… Tous sans exceptions. Il referma le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Il haïssait ce roman. Où plutôt ce bouquin qui « relate » la vraie histoire de la guerre. Ce type n'était qu'un rat de bibliothèque réécrivant des faits qu'il a lus lui même dans des livres. Ce n'était que du prédigéré… Mais qui avait-il d'autre a dire sur la guerre, si ce n'est que cela est de la cruauté pure, faisant ressortir les pire coté de l'humanité et nous rappelant fort bien que l'homme descend du singe. Regardant si la petite dormait a point fermé, Zoro pris le bouquin sous le bras pour le remettre dans la bibliothèque de la sorcière sociopathe. Longeant les couloirs, il resta silencieux tous en cherchant la place du dit livre récemment emprunté. Il finit par la trouver et le glissa sur le bois poussiéreux de l'étagère tous en maugréant des insultes envers cet ignorant écrivain qui ferait mieux d'abandonner ces crayons si c'était pour badigeonner des pages de pareille conneries…  
-Crétin…  
-Je ne te savais pas si critique sur le livre…  
Zoro se retourna violemment, paniqué pour tomber sur Robin, assise tranquillement dans l'ombre de la pièce. Ses pensées étaient tellement préoccupées par Enmei et ce livre, qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, qu'il ne l'avait même pas sentis. A moins qu'elle se soit « éclos » dans la pièce. Robin se leva dignement alors que le bretteur ne savait que choisir entre se glisser dans le hublot pour atteindre le pont et sauter pour une disparition nébuleuse et inexpliquée, ou bien reprendre son masque froid et trouver une argumentation potable pour son emprunt.  
-Ce n'est pas difficile de l'être, avec un pareille navet.  
-Je suis d'accord, cependant pour un novice de la littérature, je trouve ton opinion bien éclairée.  
-Pas du tout. Je l'ai juste trouvé nul, il n'y a rien d'autre dessus.  
-Je t'ai entendu tout a l'heure. Tu parlais de faits réinscrit, du style fade et monotone de l'écrivain. Est ce le fait que ce soit un roman de fiction qui t'énerve tant, ou qu'on dirait que s'en ait un ?  
-Ce que je trouve inadmissible, c'est qu'il romance la guerre, traduisant la destruction en bataille épique, une boucherie ayant un sens. Si cet homme était sortit de sa grotte pour voir la réalité, la guerre autre que par des livres ou des documentaires, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pondu une brique de papier aussi exécrable. Est ce pour toi une raison valable ?  
Robin resta silencieuse, comprenant les dessous de carte de Zoro. Il la défiait de dire le contraire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle même avait vécu le Buster call, l'annihilation de son île en un jour. Si elle disait que ce livre était bon, il ne l'a croirait pas et aurait une raison de partir sans rien dire. Et si elle disait que ce bouquin était un navet, il acquiescerait et pourrait tout aussi bien partir en lui disant que n'importe qui aurait compris ce point de vue. Sauf que Robin en était sur d'une chose. Si ces bouquins disparaissaient, c'était Zoro qui les lisait dans l'ombre de son antre. Comme si c'était honteux de lire des livres.  
-Tu as raison. Ce livre était imbuvable.  
-Nous sommes d'accord. Je vais te laisser. Enmei m'attend. C'est moi qui la garde ce soir.  
Comme tout les autres soir…  
Zoro tourna les talons pour fuir la bibliothèque malgré l'essaie d'approche de Robin.  
-Tu sais, tu peux prendre des livres si tu veux. Il ne sont pas qu'a moi, il appartienne à l'équipage.  
Ces mots atterrirent dans le vide, ne faisant que de donner plus de force au silence qui suivait les pas de Zoro, étouffant tous bruits. Robin s'assit, scrutant l'ombre du couloir ou le vert s'était volatilisé comme un fantôme. Robin se renfrogna dans le dossier de son fauteuil, posant son index sur sa lèvre inferieure dans sa profonde réflexion. Pourquoi Zoro se croyait obliger d'étouffer sa personnalité pour ne présenter a eux, sa famille, qu'un masque. Bien que ces derniers jours le vert n'ait présenté qu'une absence glaciale, elle n'aurait pus deviner que c'était aussi complexe. Elle avait penser que ce n'était qu'un moment a passer, une sorte de relent de mélancolie dû à on ne sait quoi qui passera… Seulement. Dans sa déprime, Zoro faisait des erreurs, leur faisant comprendre qu'il leur avait caché bien plus qu'un simple passé peut-être douteux. Pourtant, ici et maintenant, l'équipage comprenait quelque chose de bien plus cruel. Zoro se cachait d'eux, encore et depuis le début…  
Zoro était de nouveau dans la vigie, regardant Enmei qui se débattait mollement dans ces rêves, soit dans des grognements de colère ou prodiguant des gazouillis qui allégeait l'atmosphère alourdit par la peur de Zoro. Il avait fait une erreur, et n'avait pus que fuir. Les autres se poseraient des questions… Merde.  
Le regard de Zoro se vida, se sentant soudainement nauséeux. Les autres… Il avait nommé son équipage, sa famille « les autres »… Comme si ils s'étaient fondus dans la masse publique, dans les masses populaire d'inconnu. Zoro se pris la tête entre les mains, respirant doucement pour se calmer. Il jeta un œil a Enmei qui dormait simplement, ignorant les spectres du passé et les doutes du présents qui empêcher Morphée d'accueillir le vert dans son royaume. Les ennuies allaient vraiment arrivés a partir de ce moment.

_Je devais faire le ménage dans toute la maison, je ne vous dit pas la masse de travail. J'étais tellement épuisé que souvent, je m'endormais sur place pour être réveillé en douceur par Anna ou Lihawn ou par un coup de pied dans les cotes par Monsieur Loyd. Sale type. J'avais encore les bandage autour de mes bras, bien que mes coupures soient a présent cicatrisées sans laisser une seule trace sur ma peau, pour me protéger de quelques autres « accident ». L'oncle d'Anna et de Lihawn avait imposé de nouvelle règle. Premièrement, je devais lui servir le petit déjeuné au lit, ainsi qu'au reste de la famille à 6 heures pile. Et si ils dormaient encore, je devais attendre. Une perte de temps inutile. Ensuite, je ne devais que porter des kimonos, que cela soit difficile pour mon travail ou non. Après, je devais faire le repas du midi et nettoyer la maison, servir, faire la vaisselle, le ménage une seconde fois, les courses, la lessive, le repas du soir, servir, nettoyé, ranger, coucher Anna, de nouveau nettoyer et après seulement j'avais du temps libre. Soit quatre heures pour mon sommeil. Je n'avais même plus le temps de rester au près d'Anna dont l'éducation était fait par son oncle, ainsi que pour Lihawn. Je rageais au fond de ma gorge, surtout par les propos qu'avaient dit l'oncle à mon égard. Il apprenait aux enfants à mépriser, médire et détester les gens de bas rang. Bien que Lihawn ne change aucunement son attitude a mon égard, je voyais peu à peu Anna s'éloigner sans que je ne puisse rien faire.  
J'étais maintenant à quatre pattes, nettoyant le sol déjà astiqué pour le plaisir de monsieur Heito. Un connard de première dont le seul désir était de torturé les autres. Je grognait silencieusement quand un bruit de pas sec se fit entendre à ma droite. C'était lui. Relevant la tête, je le vis me toiser avec satisfaction. Il devait prendre son pied de me voir a terre et lui debout, illustrant ainsi notre différence social.  
-Tu n'es pas ici pour glander. Astique mieux que ça.  
-Il semblerait que faire plus que ce que je prodigue déjà à votre sol serait de l'éroder.  
Il me regarda d'un œil mauvais pour me donner un coup de pied dans le flanc, me retournant brutalement dos contre sol. Les yeux au plafond, je sentis le pieds de mon bourreaux se mettre sur mon avant bras blessé de l'avant veille. Un accident avec un vase qu'il m'a lancer par inadvertance… Ma gorge ne pus retenir un glapissement de douleur qui fit, à mon plus grand dégout, sourire Loyd. Son rictus torve aux lèvres, il fit un petit non du doigts.  
-Ne t'a t-on jamais rien appris ? Déjà, c'est maitre. Ou seigneur si tu préfères.  
Il souleva un peu son pied pour le rabattre une seconde fois, me faisant cette fois crier de douleur. Les yeux révulsés, je me cabrais face a cette souffrance alors qu'il continuer d'énumérer mes erreurs d'une voix mielleuse comme si il parler a un imbécile dont il aurait pitié. C'était surement sa vision des choses.  
-Et on ne répond pas à ces maitres…  
Dans un effort que je jugeais surhumain, je me retournais pour entre sur le ventre, le bras tordu. Mes jambes se replièrent sous mon corps pour me relever, tandis que ma main non écrasé m'aider à soulever douloureusement ma carcasse épuisée du carrelage. Je relevais la tête pour le fixer à mon tour, une nouvelle lueur de défi dans les prunelles.  
-Je.. Je suppose que vous ne faite pas la différence entre domestique et esclave…  
Son rictus diminua pour s'élargir dans une grimace hautaine.  
-Bien sur que si. Un esclave, je l'aurais tuer pour 1/8 de se que tu as osé proférer. Alors que toi…  
Son pied s'écrasa de nouveau sur mon bras, me faisant hurler encore une fois.  
-Toi… Tu n'auras qu'à t'excuser comme il se doit pour que je te pardonne ton arrogance.  
-Mon… Mon arrogance ?  
Son second pied foudroya son avant bras libre pour me clouer définitivement au sol.  
-Celui de me répondre. Alors ?  
Je restais muet, le toisant dans une grimace de haine et de souffrance du au broiement minutieux de mes deux avant bras. Voyant ma réaction, il s'accroupit pour mettre sa main sous ma gorge, me faisant suffoquer.  
-J'attends.  
Dans un dernier défie, je serrais des dents pour ne pas laisser passer de gémissements qui auraient put fuir ma trachée écrasée. Je sentais Loyd perdre patience, ma gorge pouvait me dire son degré de nervosité… Et elle allait atteindre les maximums. Quand soudainement, j'entendis les pas de mon sauveteur. Lihawn. Celui ci arriva dans le couloir, les yeux hagards face à ce spectacle de violence. Loyd me lâcha immédiatement, laissant mon visage se fracasser sur le carrelage, la pommette droite en avant. Il eut comme un moment de flottement, puis Loyd me fit écho de sa frustration en me donnant gracieusement un coup de pied dans les cotes. Bientôt je serais dans l'incapacité de respirer.  
-Voilà comment il faut traiter des rebuts comme eux. En leur faisant comprendre qu'ils ne seront jamais comme nous !  
Il tourna vite les talons après avoir défier du regard Lihawn de lui répondre. L'éducation de cette famille était désastreuse. Les bruits du bourreau battaient à l'unisson avec mon cœur terrifié. Je dois avouer qu'il m'avait vraiment fait peur. J'avais lue dans ces yeux ce plaisir implacable, ces palpitations d'impatience, ce frémissement qui précédait le début d'une jouissance promise depuis longtemps. Longuement désirée, mais jamais encore effleurée. Puis il y avait eut cette fureur froide à l'arrivée de Lihawn, celle d'un enfant auquel on confisquerait son nouveau jouet, celui qu'il avait attendu depuis le noël dernier. Mais a peine avait-il décollé doucement l'emballage qu'on lui avait prit. Un moment, je crus qu'il allait se mettre à hurler et à frapper le sol avec hargne. Mais il avait tenu à sa dignité. Enfin c'était déjà ça. Je me frottais honteusement mes bras dans l'espoir d'effacer les bleues qui fleurissaient déjà sur ma peau._

_Je montais les escaliers de bois pour rejoindre la grange et ainsi ma chambre. Celle-ci s'était étoffée durant les années passées ici et ce nid à poussière et à araignées était devenu un cocon qui me permettait de tenir, tant que j'y restais enfermé pendant quelques heures avec ce sentiment de sécurité salutaire qui me donnait un repos rare. Mes sandalettes en main, je grimpais lentement les marches qui ne faisaient que d'affaiblir mes jambes qui hurlaient à l'agonie depuis le début du diner. Il devait être deux heures du matin et j'avais devant moi trois heures de sommeil profond et sans rêve. J'arrivais enfin a destination. Je poussais le battant de bois, ouvrant a moi mon univers de douceur et de ténèbres accueillantes. Laissant tomber mes chausses au sol dans un bruit mat, je craquais une longue allumette pour illuminer ma chambre grâce à des cierges que l'on m'avait offert en guise de lumière. De la cire rouges et oranges se mélangeaient en échos avec les flammes vacillantes, combattant le vent qui s'engouffrait par la porte ouverte. Jetant un regard fatigué sur mon antre, un stupide sentiment de réconfort envahis mon corps, me donnant une chaleur que même les bougies et les couvertures ne pouvaient me prodiguer. Des tentures de couleurs chaudes cachaient les murs lézardés et la chaux grisée par le temps. Le parquet n'était que des amas de tissus en boules, de tapis émaciés et de couvertures récupéré par ci par là ainsi que des coussins que Madame ne voulait plus. Dans cette chambre rouge, seule la couleur de mes cheveux et mes vêtements, souvent de couleur bleu ou blancs, faisaient office de couleur froide. Dans un élan puéril, je me jetais dans mon futon que j'avais garnit d'une housse fleurit de cerisiers, une touche florale parmi les figures mauresques qui recouvraient la plus part des tentures découvertes, pour m'y peloter, enroulant mon corps maigre dans ces épaisseur de tissus douces. Je m'y emmêlais ne faisant plus qu'un avec ces peaux de coton, seuls contacts que je pouvais supporter, et les seuls que j'avais à subir. Mais le vent me rappela à l'ordre, me démontrant que la porte était toujours ouverte, et que les courants d'airs nocturnes n'attendaient pas d'invitation. Je me défaisais de mon corps hybrides, et je prenais l'aspect d'un être rampant pour atteindre la porte et la fermer à clé. Lors de mon trajet aussi long que fatiguant, je me demandais si on ne pouvait pas trouver « limace de jardin » dans les annonces d'embauches. Arrivant à la porte ouverte, je posais ma main sur la surface interne de celle ci pour la fermer quand je vis que la clé n'était plus dans la serrure. Merde. Je l'avais bien laissait là ce matin ? Me creusant la tête, je me mis à fouiller de ma chambre… Ca allait durer des plombes, mais je savais que je n'arriverais pas à dormir tant que ma chambre n'était pas close. Je cherchait des yeux au début, puis vint aux mains, regardant sous les tapis, dans mes couettes, les soulevant tout en essayant de garder mon bazar habituel. Rien. Nada… Où est ce qu'elles avaient pus passer ?!  
-Fais chier, putain de clé.  
-Je vois que tu les cherches avec enthousiasme.  
Je me retournais pour voir qu'il n'y avait pas que les courants d'airs qui s'invitaient sans permissions dans les chambres d'autrui. Sauf que ces derniers, je les accueillais a bras ouvert, face a ce qui m'attendait dans l'encadrement de ma porte. Me mettant a genoux, je fis la salutations imposée, me mordant les lèvres de fureur. Loyd ne me lâcherait donc pas ?!  
-Vous êtes réveillé ? A cette heure ?  
-Pourquoi n'aurais je pas le droit ? Oserais tu me donner des ordre ? Enfin, je ne suis pas venu pour ça…  
Ce serait bien la première fois… Je levais la tête pour voir Loyd Heito regarder mon antre d'un air non surpris. D'un coup, le fait qu'il m'ait observé depuis mon arrivé dans ma chambre s'imposa. Il avait du frôler l'orgasme en me voyant heureux, prêt à me voler ces quelques moments de bonheur à ma journée misérable. Il leva la main, montrant la clé de ma chambre entre son pouce et son index dans un geste dédaigneux qui puait l'autosatisfaction malsaine. Encore un peu et je pourrais croire qu'il allait s'accorder un plaisir solitaire en pensant a ce pouvoir qui l'envahissait seconde après seconde. Il détruisit ce silence lourd pour glacer l'atmosphère de son venin.  
-J'ai vu que tu t'enfermais la nuit pour dormir… Et si je devais faire appel a tes services ? Tu dois être prés à toute heure de la nuit.  
Mon sang se gela dans mes veines, mon cerveau amorphe devint soudainement un volcan en ébullition. Je savais ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il allait faire, mais ma gorge était trop sèche et serrée pour récrier quoi que ce soit. Je restais donc pâle et muet, immobile face a mon bourreau qui s'approcher de la corde de la potence. Son regard devint le levier de la trappe mortelle, et la clé se métamorphosa en un collier de chanvre qui me promettait une mort certaine. Je ne pouvais rien faire.  
-C'est pour cela que je vais garder cette clé…  
Voilà. La sentence était dite. La trappe s'ouvre, la corde m'étouffe, je meurs lentement mais surement aux bons soins de mon exécuteur intime. Mon corps devint de la glace et cette porte ouverte mon passage au enfers, avec le diable dans l'encadrement, me toisant à l'aube de sa jouissance personnelle. Celle de détruire quelqu'un juste pour le plaisir de le faire. Soudain son sourire cruel s'effaça quelque peu, laissant l'atmosphère s'alléger pour de nouveau être lourde et toxique. Il me toisa de haut en bas, comme si il voyait un objet dans un nouvel angle, calculant déjà le potentiel de cette découverte. Je compris alors qu'il m'avait vu dans ma sphère privée, détruisant le mur que j'avais bâtis entre cette chambre et la maison. Il m'avait vu sourire, être heureux. Il m'avait vu enlacer avec passion mon lit, et ramper sur le parquet en me posant des questions existentielles… Il m'avait vu débraillé, et décoiffé dans un sursaut de vivacité et de joie puéril. Il m'avait aperçu dénudé de ce masque impassible et déterminé que je présentais toujours, me rendant peut-être plus humain, mais aussi plus fragile. Il me fit un petit sourire presque charmeur, une main sur la poignée de porte qui n'était a mes yeux qu'une planche de bois dorénavant, plus la barrière qui s'éparait mon paradis et mon enfer.  
-Bonne nuit.  
La porte se ferma sans bruit, laissant aucun souffle puissant me donner ne serais ce l'impression que cette surface de bois me sois d'une quelconque protection. Je restais un moment silencieux, anesthésier par la douleur sourde qui grimper le long de mes organes pour arriver a mon muscle cardiaque… Puis je n'en puis plus. Je versais mes premières larmes de détresse depuis mon arrivée ici, sanglotant d'impuissance dans de troublants surbressauts qui me donnaient envie de vomir. Mes joues furent inondées de la preuve de ma fureur, ma honte et ma peur. Je pris mon oreiller pour hurler dedans, pleurant sans bruit dans l'idée que ce type pouvait écouter, prêt à fantasmer sur mes sanglots. Cette nuit, je ne dormis pas. Comme beaucoup d'autres nuits suivante._

Zorro arrêta d'écrire comprenant qu'il fallait bien un moment descendre pour petit déjeuné, et surtout nourrir la gamine. Depuis qu'Enmeï était entré dans sa vie, pour une courte durée, Zoro faisait attention au horaire de repas pour nourrir la petite. Son jeun continuait malgré tout et cela se voyait sur son visage. Ces traits étaient tirés, sa peau pâle et un peu cireuse, ces yeux embués en permanence de fatigue. Certains pensaient que c'était l'enfant qui l'empêchait de dormir, d'autre que c'était juste de la fatigue passagère et deux savaient que c'était des insomnies suite a une sorte de torpeur dépressive qui suivait ces pas depuis une semaine. Normalement son deuil ne durait que 7 jours… Là, il ne semblait pas le quitter. C'était surement a cause des derniers événements, et le fait qu'il ait décidé de tout inscrire a l'écrit. Des cauchemars disparus revenaient, et d'autres s'additionnaient à la longue liste de ces peurs intimes. Et ses propres souvenirs faisaient partis de ces phobies. C'était comme avoir peur de son ombre, ou que l'on aille, elle vous suit, se glissant dans votre dos pour vous surprendre alors que vous vous croyez en sécurité. Et peu importe ce que vous fassiez, elle reste là, vivante… C'est quand même votre ombre, non ?  
Descendant de la vigie avec Enmei dans les bras, il traversa le pont silencieux dans une brume matinale plutôt frisquet. Ce masque floutait tous, rendant de simples objets fruit de crainte, les transformant en des choses inconnues et dangereuses. Qu'est ce qui était vivant, qu'est ce qui était mort ? Suite a son passé, Zorro avait appris que même les choses mortes pouvaient être mortelles, et que certains ennemis ne pouvaient être vaincu d'un simple coup de sabre. C'est ce qui l'avait le plus ébranlé, et ce qui l'avait fait le plus mûrir.  
Arrivant dans la cuisine, il ne rencontra que le cuistot, la sorcière des mers en proie à une hystérie dont la source était encore inconnue et la macabre de service qui lui jeta un regard… Compatissant ? Compréhensive ?... Ou simplement aimable. Son sourire avait l'air sincère, et pas seulement une grimace forcée genre « je fais semblant d'apprécier ta présence »… Non, vraiment, son humeur devenait exécrable. C'était incroyable qu'on ne l'ait pas encore noyé. Bien qu'il comprenait que le blond l'aurait fait de manière charitable avec en bonus le plaisir personnel. D'un coup il pensa à Loyd pour l'effacer de sa mémoire toute de suite. Le vert savait que ce genre de pensée le mettait dans tous ces états et qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre ces derniers temps. Le changement faisait peur au gens, de plus quand cela comportait le comportement d'un proche avec lequel on était enfermé dans un bateau entouré par l'océan. De quoi faire un bon livre d'horreur.  
Serrant la prise autour de la petite, il n'eut pas a transformé sa voix pour faire celui d'un type épuisé. C'était du naturel.  
-'Lut..  
-On dirait que tu es fatigué.  
Sans déconné ? Non, en fait c'est mon mascara qui fout le camp et qui me fait des poches sous les yeux.  
-Enmeï ne m'aide pas à trouver le sommeil.  
-Elle fait du bruit, ou c'est parce que tu es inquiet pour elle ?  
Zoro ne releva pas cette question dérangeante, Sanji le fit à sa place.  
-Lui ? S'inquiéter pour une petite fille aussi douce que la rosée matinale d'un paradis céleste, perdu dans la lumière divine de ces yeux bleu océan ? Il ne pense qu'a ces sabres !  
Robin tourna la tête vers le vert, lui faisant un sourire ironique pour chuchoter un « vraiment ? ». Le vert ne releva rien, jouant le sourd après avoir glissé dans la peau de l'aveugle pendant quelques instants. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard inquiet de ses compagnons, bien qu'elle soit visible avec des critères différents. Nami lui gueulait moins dessus, et elle avait le tics de lui jetait des coups d'œil comme par peur qu'il ne s'envole par le hublots de la cuisine. Robin, elle, semblait plus présente, une sorte de présence derrière lui qui ouvre les bras du style « Viens pleuré dans les bras de Tati sorcière » Et Sanji… ce cuistot était plus emmerdeur, plus collant et bruyant que tous ce qui lui avait pus lui sortir. Il ne cessait de le titiller, surement dans l'envie inconsciente de le faire réagir. Un Zoro qui se débat et cherche la bagarre est un Zoro en pleine forme. Mais l'envie de combattre le blond ne venait pas. Le vert avait l'énergie égalant un escargot asthmatique sous un soleil de midi… Qu'il ne se mette pas à baver sur le tapis était un miracle. Non, vraiment. Son moral avait atteint la cale du bateau et aller commencer à creuser pour chercher du pétrole. Qui sait ? Seul Ussop et Luffy semblait aveugle de son état pour le grand bonheur du concerné. Il ne voulait pas effrayé le premier qui penserait a une épidémie mortelle dont il serait le seul survivant parce qu'il est le capitaine Ussop, et le bretteur ne voulait pas énerver le second qui pourrait le secouer comme un prunier dans l'espoir de jarter l'extraterrestre qui aurait prit possession du corps de son bras droit. Les autre se contentaient de le regarder de loin, toujours prés à lui servir un petit sourire auquel il répondait par un regard noir et un grognement rauque comme un chien blessé. En clair, il ne fallait pas le côtoyer.  
Alors que Chopper venait d'entrer lui aussi pour un thé matinal, il s'approcha des deux être étrangement coordonnés pour fixer Enmeï du regard. Celle ci lui fit un grand sourire, heureuse de voir la peluche vivante. Il était doux et chaleureux, mais rien ne pouvait égaler le géant vert qui la tenait dans ces bras. Bien qu'elle restait accrochée au vert comme une moule a son rocher, elle se permit un gazouillis et une petite contorsion pour mieux voir le renne. Elle commençait doucement à s'approprier tout l'équipage bien qu'elle soit encore récalcitrante envers Nami, Sanji et Luffy… Les trois énervé. Nami dans l'espoir de lui plaire, Sanji dans ces élucubrations qui pour elle n'étaient que des cris bestiaux sans sens apparent, et Luffy… Parce que c'était Luffy justement.  
Les autres passaient… Elle les regarder longuement, faisait un petit bruit pour reporter son attention sur l'homme au deux facettes qui s'occuper d'elle. Chopper tenta une approche qui réussit. La petite tendit les bras, bien qu'un peu craintive pour se nicher dans celles du renne. Ce dernier était nerveux et Enmeï le compris. Tous étaient nerveux en la prenant, sauf le vert. Et c'est ce qu'elle appréciait. Il ne faisait pas de bruit effrayant, ne faisait pas de geste brusque et n'avait aucune crainte. Il était un gardien avec de nombreuse faille, mais sécurisant malgré tout. Nami, voyant la petite hors des bras de Zoro, sauta sur l'occasion pour lui proposé une sortie afin se dénicher des vêtement pour la petite. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en songeant aussi a la séparation prochaine avec la petite. Zoro avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la garder. Et elle savait a qu'elle point cette pensée devait être déchirante pour le sabreur. Le vert s'était attaché a la petite a la vitesse de l'éclair, les fusionnant dans un duo de protecteur/protégé. Dans les deux sens. Zoro empêchait la petite de mourir en subvenant a ces besoins et Enmeï incitait Zoro à vivre en étant a ces cotés. Une pointe de frustration naquit. Pourquoi il avait besoin de cette enfant ? Pourquoi eux, l'équipage, ne pouvait que resté silencieux, impuissant face aux ténèbres qui rongeait le second ?  
Ils ne pouvaient que regarder, en temps qu'éternel spectateur, l'étincelle de Zoro s'éteindre lentement, étreint par une force inconnu que personne n'arrivait a combattre. Quand Enmeï ne sera plus là… Elle avait soudain peur de déplorer deux disparitions.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ? Zoro était fort, imbattable et trop stupide pour déprimer. Ce n'était qu'un passage a vide qui allait s'effacer comme une écriture sur le sable. Peut-être vite, peut-être lentement, mais surement.  
-Zoro. On va emmener Enmeï pour faire les boutiques. Faut bien la vêtir un moment. Et vu qu'elle ne veut que toi en tant que porteur alors tu viens avec nous, ce n'est pas négociable.  
Nami savait que Zoro n'allait jamais laisser Enmeï seule avec les deux femmes, mais elle avait une réputation à tenir. Zut a la fin. Ce dernier ne répondit que par un sourd grognement mais en acquiesçant. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient aussi se renseigner sur les adoptions.

**Je sais, c'est pas terrible comme fin de chapitre, mais on avance lentement, lentement… Bref. Je vous remercie d'être arrivé jusque là.  
Concernant la suite, je m'y remet lentement, donc je ne peux pas vous dire  
**


	6. Séparations craintes

**Tadadammm ! La suite de cette histoire !  
N'ayant pas eut trop de réponse concernant mon dernier chapitre, j'avoue que je poste celui ci un peu perplexe. Espérons que cela vous plaise.  
InconnuE : Heureuse de voir que ma lente progression te fasse autant plaisir. ET même temps, Robin sers a ça dans mes histoires, elle fouine et découvre ! Et pour les personnalités des autres personnages, tu me rassures. J'ai toujours peur de les faire a coté de la plaque…  
Bon et bien le menu : Un mots amer dans son nids de textile colorés, une truie a la sauce aigre douce coupée en rondelle, et une décision un peu lourde a digérée…  
Bon appétit.  
**  
Chapitre 6 : Séparations craintes.

Zoro se retenait de prendre la fuite, honteux, les joues incendiées par cette sensation de gêne qui ne le quittait pas. Il était avec Nami et Robin, qui bizarrement avait vraiment voulu les accompagner, dans une boutique pour enfant.

Autre que le fait que tous, vraiment tous, les vendeurs ou vendeuses ne pouvait s'empêcher de féliciter Zoro pour sa fille et complimenter cette dernière avec des surnoms ridicules genre « le plus beau trésor jamais vu » et autres niaiseries, il fallait qu'ils lui demandent toujours qui était la mère entre les deux belles créatures qui le suivaient.  
Il le sentait.

Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder la petite pour après fixer Robin et Nami à tour de rôle dans l'espoir de découvrir qui était l'amante. Encore un peu et ils allaient s'imaginer un ménage a trois.  
Bande de tarés.  
Souvent, ils pensaient que c'était Nami, en tout cas au début, à cause de ses cris d'hystérie sur le compte du géant vert. Puis en regardant de plus prés, ils pensaient que c'était plutôt Robin. Enmeï et elle avaient toutes deux les yeux bleus.  
Tadamm ! Ils avaient trouvés une ressemblance.

Après cet exploit, ils regardaient Zoro avec le regard qui traduisait littéralement « T'as de la chance, petit veinard… »  
Et c'est a ce moment là que le grand Roronoa Zoro prenait la fuite sur le fond d'un soleil couchant tropical.  
Une fois… Une seule fois, Zoro avait répondu que ce n'était pas sa fille, et alors les deux vendeuses devant lui avaient regardées Robin pour s'échanger un regard pour ensuite refixer Zoro comme si c'était un héros.

Elles devaient soit penser que Zoro et Robin s'était mis en couple alors qu'elle avait un enfant d'une précédente liaison, soit que Zoro était un mari cocu mais qui avait pardonné à sa femme pour élever sa fille comme la sienne… Où autre possibilité, le vert était un impuissant. Et cela générait des regards compatissants qui n'étaient pas lieux d'être.  
Zoro ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que les autres étaient en train d'imaginer sur leur compte. Et l'adoption, ils y avaient pensés ? Non, ce n'était pas marrant.

Ils avaient fait plusieurs magasins, achetant des vêtements, des jouets, des livres, des trucs… Zoro ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait tant de chose… Surtout que la petite n'allait pas rester avec eux. A cette pensée, le cœur de Zoro se serra, et en regardant Enmeï, il soupira tristement. Pour une fois, il se maudit d'être devenu pirate. Sinon, il aurait pus garder la petite à ces cotés.

Un moment, une vendeuse demanda de l'aide à Zoro pour attraper quelque chose en hauteur, le forçant a laisser Enmeï pendant quelques seconde dans les bras de Nami.  
Et bien sur, il n'eut aucun miracle.  
La petite hurla tout de suite, tendant les bras vers le vert qui venait de l'abandonner lâchement au bras de cette inconnue, gesticulant pour sortir de l'étreinte de Nami qui se battait pour la garder contre elle, tournant la tête vers Robin, elle lui implora de l'aide.  
Mais a peine Robin fit un pas, que la petite cria deux fois plus, cernée par des personnes qui pouvait lui faire du mal.  
Zoro colla la boite tant recherché dans les pattes de la vendeuse et couru récupérer l'enfant qui se jeta presque dans ces bras, sanglotant en s'accrochant a son T-shirt. Nami se tourna vers la vendeuse, la mine confuse suite à l'éclat d'Enmeï. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du magasin, les paquets sous le bras quand le groupe s'arrêta brutalement.  
Choqués, triste, paniqué… Les vendeuses, elles, tournaient autour, la bouche en cœur, définissant cette scène de « trop mignon ». Elles ressemblaient un peu à Sanji dans ces moments là.

Enmeï avait dit son premier mot. Enmeï avait appelé Zoro « Papa » dans une sorte de bruit étouffé, et de gargouillis incompréhensible.

Un nom fuyant qu'elle avait entendu prononcé sur le bateau lors des blagues d'Ussop et de Luffy. Le terme péjoratif que lui grognait Sanji. Le mot encourageant de Chopper. Bref. Enmeï avait dit papa en serrant le vert contre elle.

Après un bref arrêt, le bretteur reprit la route, du mauvais coté bien sûr, la mine impassible alors que son esprit était dans un chamboulement improbable. Gardant son calme, il fut suivit des deux femmes de l'équipage qui restèrent sombres.  
Puis Nami eut le courage de prendre parole.  
-Zoro… Concernant l'adoption…  
-Il faut le faire le plus vite possible.  
La voix du vert était glaciale.  
Il devait prendre la bonne décision et ne pas penser à ces intérêts personnels, ce qui l'avait conduit a bien des pertes. Fermant les yeux, il pria que Enmeï se taise, arrête de le torturer dans sa candeur, et par son attachement inapproprié.

Oui. Enmeï devait être dans une vraie famille, ou la mère pourrait s'occuper d'elle et lui montrer la beauté du monde sans pour autant être poursuivis par le meurtre. Elle pourrait avoir un père ayant un métier acceptable en société, légal. Il pourrait l'emmener au parc en montrant les marines du doigts en disant « Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, ils sont là pour nous protéger»…  
Il pourra la prendre dans ces bras en lui promettant que tant qu'ils sont ensemble rien ne peut leur arriver, qu'elle est en sécurité à ses cotés, que jamais il ne la laisserais seule…  
Zoro n'avait pas le pouvoir de lui dire cela, il ne pouvait pas car ce serait lui mentir. Et il ne voulait pas mentir. Trop de mensonges était incrusté dans sa vie, il ne pouvait en rajouter… Ils rentrèrent au bateau dans un silence pesant. Demain, ils iraient voir pour les adoptions. 

* * *

_Je m'endormais peu a peu sur le plancher que je devais récurer… ce dernier m'avait l'air si confortable…  
Je posais ma tête sur la surface de bois pour peu a peu fermer les yeux, a la recherche d'un répit profond et mérité.  
Morphée m'emportait déjà dans son royaume quand un coup de pied dans le seau qui contenait l'eau sale me réveilla. Je ne sus si c'était l'eau qui m'avait sortie de mon repos, ou simplement le cris de rage de Monsieur Heïto qui était devenu mon bourreau personnel._

_Je restais coi une seconde pour reprendre mon travail comme si cette pause n'avait jamais existée, mais trop tard… Il m'avait vu assoupi. J'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure… Mais le coup que j'attendais ne vint pas.  
A la place, il me regarda pour me dire :  
-Tu ne devais pas aller au marché ?  
Merde, j'ai oublié. J'aurais le droit à deux coups de pieds. Je me crispais et porta mon regard vers le sol, mais là encore, aucun coup ne fondit sur moi.  
-Je suis désolé… Ça m'était sortis de la tête…  
-J'ai vu que tu déboursais beaucoup en course…  
-Nous sommes proche de l'automne, il est normal que les prix montent.  
-Je ne pense pas que ce ne soit que les courses. Me dit pas que tu donnes aux mendiants ?  
-Bien sur que non… Je n'oserais pas débourser votre argent pour la survie de quelques pauvres enfants qui n'ont pas la chance de pouvoir manger tous les jours.  
-Tu as le sens de l'ironie à ce que je vois. C'est bien la chose qui doit te rester.  
Je continuais mon ménage quand Loyd s'absenta pour revenir et me jeter le panier de course, un long manteau et une écharpe a la tête. Je relevais la tête et le vis lui aussi dans des vêtures chaudes pour se protéger du vent.  
-Que faites vous ?  
-Je viens avec toi pour te surveiller. Tu dois te faire voler quand on te rend la monnaie.  
-Je sais très bien compter. Je vous assure que les prix montent, c'est tout.  
-Je viens cependant.  
Il me jeta un coup d'œil furieux qui me fit taire. Mon corps semblait las des coups et ne me permettait plus de me débattre. Pourtant, cette fois là encore je voulais le tuer._

_Le marché était un moment privilégié ou j'étais loin de la maison et de cet homme. Je mis lentement mon manteau en prenant le panier et en entourant l'écharpe autour de mes épaules… Le blond semblait de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il ne m'avait pas frappé pour ma sieste improvisée, et il m'avait donné un manteau pour le voyage.  
Bien que sa présence soit toujours intolérable à mes cotés, c'était moins dur que d'habitude._

_Nous étions donc tous deux partis après avoir averti Lihawn et Anna de notre sortie. Je regardais la petite blonde qui me fit un timide geste de la main pour me dire au revoir. Elle était une des raisons qui m'avait poussé a rester malgré toute les crasses de leur oncle a mon égard. La violence qui habitait dans cet homme devait avoir un défouloir, et si je n'étais plus là, il la ferait subir à Lihawn et à Anna. Voilà pourquoi je restais.  
Puis, je devais éloigner Anna de l'éducation plus que douteuse de cet homme. Même si j'en souffrais, je devais le faire. Sinon, je ne me pardonnerais jamais._

_Nous étions à présent les victimes du vent automnales, les temps changeant de l'île menant la vie dure aux honnêtes paysans.  
Portant le panier, je vis le village se dessiner devant nous et ce fut avec une boule dans le ventre que je traversais les premières rues. Je voyais ce connard totalement détendu comme si il était dans son élément. Il avait du côtoyer des ruelles bien plus crades que celle-ci pour afficher tant de sérénité dans cet environnement ou il faisait si tâche.  
Les marchands, me voyant arriver me fis de grands gestes des bras pour s'immobiliser en voyant l'homme qui m'accompagnait.  
Apparemment Loyd avait sa réputation ici bas. Si il avait battu plus d'une domestique, les gens devaient s'en souvenir fortement._

_Je baissais la tête alors que je voyais une marchande cacher son effroi derrière ses mains pleines de jus de légume. Je ne leur avais pas dit qu'il était revenu dans le domaine familial et que je devais être à son service. Je m'avançais vers le marchand de fruit, priant pour que Loyd reste loin le temps que je puisse discuter, acheter et m'enfuir. Etant dans la lune, Loyd ne m'accordait pas d'attention. Tant mieux.  
-Bonjour, Monsieur Hiro.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?  
Je voyais ces dents se serrer dans les convulsions de haine pure, les poings prés à ravager ce visage trop charmant pour être honnête. Je connaissais ce sentiment, mais moi aussi je devais le refouler.  
-Que fais ce monstre ici ?!  
-Monsieur Hiro, s'il vous plaît…  
Il descendit les yeux vers moi et compris. C'était moi qui allais recevoir ces foudres au moindre pépin et ma carcasse implorait pitié. Je savais que je n'allais pas tenir trop longtemps à ce rythme. Le marchand ravala douloureusement sa colère qui s'était d'un coup accentuée en comprenant que la douleur était devenu mon lot quotidien. Mais sa franchise envers cet homme n'allait pas alléger ma peine, seulement la faire multiplier.  
__Je passais tranquillement ma commande et il me tendit ma course alors que je lui donnais le compte de notre échange. Loyd était plus loin, me fixant avec un intérêt calculant mes gestes en quête d'une erreur qui pourrait me valoir une nuit d'insomnie ou bien une série de coup dans l'estomac et le dos.  
__Je ne pouvais même plus remonter mon kimono à mes genoux sans dévoiler les bleues et coupures qui avait entaillé ma chaire depuis un mois et demi a présent. Mes manches restaient sur mes poignets et mon col de kimono était serré pour masquer les marques qui constellaient a présent ma peau._

_Je passais plusieurs étalages, restant d'une politesse froide qui n'était pas coutumes mais que mes connaissances comprenaient fort bien. J'avais a prés tous mon bourreau derrière moi. Je pense que si je devais dessiner le diable, je ferais le portrait de Loyd Heito. Tous ce passait pour le mieux pour l'instant quand soudainement un facteur que je n'avais pas prit en compte me sauta aux yeux… Ou plutôt dans les jambes.  
__La troupe d'enfant qui venait souvent me voir m'avait attrapé les genoux en clamant mon nom comme si j'étais le héros d'un livre. Je leur fis un sourire craintif alors que le regard de Loyd ne m'avait pas quitté.  
Une des petites filles se plaignit du fait que je venais plus jouer avec eux depuis quelques temps et que j'étais toujours fatigué. Je n'arrivais pas à répondre, mon esprit trop occupait à paniquer sur le châtiment qui m'attendait derrière moi. Seul un ricanement mauvais se fit entendre. C'était bien sur mon cauchemar personnel qui prenait enfin parole après un silence plus que pesant.__  
__-Je vois que tu attires la vermine, Zoro. Alors… Tu joues avec des enfants nés de la crasse. Qu'est ce qui avait a attendre de toi ? Que tu restes fier ? A force de courber l'échine même les enfants te mènent à la baguette.  
Je baissais la tête quand une des petites filles ramassa un caillou pour le lancer sur Loyd. Bien que le petit cailloux tomba a plus de deux mètres a droites du blond, je devinais que ce geste aurait de lourde conséquences. Et si il n'y avait que le geste…  
-Espèce de méchant pas beau connard !  
-Nhina !  
C'était le père de la petite qui l'avait attrapé pour l'empêcher de courir frapper a main nue le blond. Je tournais la tête vers Loyd qui resta pendant quelques seconds silencieux. Mais je sentais déjà la fureur grimper le long de ces bras, prêt à punir l'offense qui lui était faite. La colère s'annonça par un grognement de sa part, puis des paroles dites par une voix tellement rauque qu'elle semblait venir d'outre tombe.  
-Tu as osé essayer de me blesser, rebut ?  
Le père se leva à son tour pour dire sa manière de penser a cet homme qui avait insulté sa fille, mais je lui agrippé la manche en lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.  
Il ne m'a pas écouté.  
Il se leva les poing en avant pour se prendre un coup de pied dans le visage de la part du blond qui n'était pas le plus nul des combattants que j'avais rencontré. Il était même sacrément de putain de douer.  
L'homme se recula en tenant douloureusement son nez, et se prit, lors de son recule, un autre coup dans le ventre, le faisant tomber sur le sol pour finalement lui donner un autre coup dans les cotes dés qu'il fut au sol._

_Je me levais pour me mettre entre les deux, prêt a recevoir les coups à la place de cet homme qui avait voulu protéger sa fille. Fermant les yeux, j'attendais la douleur, mais rien ne vint. Rouvrant doucement les yeux, je vis le blond me regarder méchamment puis me dégager d'un coup sec sur le coté pour s'attaquer a Nhina. Le voyant prés à frapper la petite, je pris Nhina dans mes bras pour regarder Loyd, le toisant durement.  
-Ce n'est qu'une enfant.  
Il me fixa froidement, puis fit un pas pour me donna un coup de poing magistrale tout en me faisant un croc-en jambe pour me faire tomber tête la première sur la boue sèche.  
Serrant la petite dans mes bras, je la protégeai du choc. Je la relâchais alors qu'elle se débattait pour aller au près de son père qui été accompagné à présent par sa femme, inquiète pour l'état de son mari. Ils déguerpirent vite fait, me laissant seul devant mon cauchemar vivant._

_Je toussais quelque peu et me remis debout pour le toiser alors qu'il reprenait parole.  
-Le poing, c'était la sentence de la sale gosse et de son père…  
Puis sa main vint attraper les deux pans de mon col et je me pris une gifle magistrale, qui me démonta la tête. Je tombais en arrière et posais instinctivement la main sur ma joue, alors que Loyd me regardait froidement.  
-Et ça, c'est pour ton audace. N'oublie pas que les objets ne parlent pas.  
Après cette déclaration, il tourna les talons en me laissant dans la boue, la joue en feu, le regard hagard et les vêtements débraillés. Mais ce n'était pas le coup qui m'avait fait mal… Mais sa signification. Je n'étais même pas digne d'un coup de poing._

_Je venais d'être frappé comme une femme, comme un enfant… Comme un esclave dont on a peur que le moindre contact nous contamine._

_Je restais un instant silencieux alors que mes épaules tressautaient dans des spasmes non contrôlés. Je sentais que mes nerfs lâchaient, me laissant a vif… Je pressentais qu'une seule parole, que ce soit une insulte ou bien une tentative de consolation ferait venir les grandes eaux. Je me calmais en prenant de grandes respirations, tentant de rester digne…  
C'était la seule façade qui me restait… C'était ma seule barrière, celle de rester fort quoi qu'il arrive._

_Bientôt, le blond fut hors de ma vue, c'est a ce moment que j'eusse le courage de me relever, lissant un peu mon kimono pour chasser la poussière qui s'était nicher dans les fibres textiles. Une main se posa sur moi… Je reconnu Monsieur Hiro qui tentait de me rassurer dans un de ses silences profond, ceux ou toutes les émotions et le soutient sont transmises seulement par l'aura de bienveillance que l'on peut ressentir sur notre peau.  
Je restais droit et ravalais mon sanglot pour ne laisser qu'un visage neutre.  
-Comment peux tu vivre avec un tel homme ?!  
C'était la voix de la marchande de légumes.  
-C'est un monstre. Tu ferais mieux de te trouver un autre travail…  
C'était le marchand de poisson.  
Malgré leur essaie de réconfort, je ne sentais que cet horrible vide qui engouffrait mes entrailles, me laissant aussi vivant qu'un épouvantail dont les seuls organes sont fait de paille.  
La poigne de Monsieur Hiro compressait toujours mon épaule. Sois fort. C'est ce que je me répétais, c'est ce que je souhaitais…  
-Je ne peux pas…  
-Pourquoi ?!  
C'était la petite Nhina qui venais de hurler, désorienter par le fait que son père soit blessé, par la colère qui lui prenait aux tripes ainsi que par la peur. Je me tournais vers M. Hiro qui lui pouvait comprendre.  
-Si je pars, c'est sur Lihawn et sur Anna qu'il va décharger sa haine et sa violence. Je ne peux pas les abandonner. C'est moi qui les ait élevé…  
-Je comprend Zoro… Mais tu ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être blessé. S'ils apprennent ce que tu endures pour eux, ils ne pourront que s'en vouloir.  
-Je sais…  
-Tu as le choix…  
-Et je l'ai toujours eut. Mais j'ai pris ma décision. Je peux endurer ça. Puis, je n'ai plus qu'un mois à souffrir. Et tout sera terminé.  
-Rien ne sera jamais fini pour toi Zoro. Jamais tant que tu seras lié à ces deux enfants._

_Je sus qu'il avait raison. Jamais je ne les laisserais tomber tant que Loyd pourrait leur faire du mal. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il en aurait toujours le pouvoir…_

* * *

Nous sommes arrivés. Malgré tout, il se sent nauséeux… Il a beau se répéter que c'est pour le bien d'Enmei, il veut prendre ces jambes à son cou et emporter la petite loin de cette agence d'adoption.  
Déjà, on leur posera des questions, leur demandant si ce n'est pas leur enfant, et tout le tintouin. Il faudra alors prouver que oui, ce n'était pas le fruit d'une union quelconque qu'il aurait eu, et que ce n'était pas sa fille.  
Et ça, ça lui faisait mal.  
C'est vrai que Enmei n'était pas sa fille, et alors ?!

Bref… Zoro se trouvait pour l'instant devant les enfers. Luffy, Nami et Sanji était venu avec eux. L'un parce qu'il était trop triste de perdre une mini-pirate, et l'autre parce qu'il devait se séparer d'une futur mellorine.  
Rien que pour ça, Zoro avait voulu lui mettre un poing. On ne parle d'Enmei comme ça.

Dés qu'ils entrèrent, Zoro avait eu envi de brûler cet endroit infâme. Autre le fait cette couleur de mur immonde, c'était la bonne femme de l'accueil qui l'avait dégouté. Elle avait autant d'âme qu'un pot de fleurs, ne voyant dans les êtres qui leur étaient confié qu'un numéro à caser avec d'autres. Le premier représentant la chose qui leur prenait de l'argent, le second, qui lui en donnait par le biais des impôts. Une gai-lurons complètement altruiste…  
Le bretteur voulu l'étrangler quand elle avait appelé Enmei « numéro 5.347 », mais Sanji l'avait fait a sa place… Pour après se remettre en carpette parce que c'était une femme.  
Tocard.  
Ils avaient remplis le dossier et avait mis la récapitulative santé qu'avait fait Chopper avec. Le rendez vous avec la gérante sociale avait été placé dans deux heures. Alors, ils étaient sortis manger un truc pour revenir a temps…  
Ces deux heures avaient parus les plus courtes de son existence. L'heure de la sentence approchée toujours, et Zoro commençait vraiment à vouloir prendre la petite sous le bras et d'aller élever des saumons dans la montagne…  
Non, pas a ce point.  
Plutôt, courir vers le bateau, embarquer et élever la petite au mépris du danger et des marines.  
Si seulement c'était possible.

-Dossier n°5.347… La petite Enmei.  
Ils sont entrés, et Zoro avait l'impression d'être un gosse dans le bureau du directeur de l'école… La femme devant eux était élégante, les mains croisées sur le bureau de bois, et le sourire vendeur. Mais sous ces airs là, le bretteur ne pouvait que voir la femme qui allait lui enlever l'enfant. Même les trois autres ne semblaient pas à l'aise… Même Sanji ! Là, c'était le drame.  
-Alors… A ce que je peux lire dans le dossier, vous avez récupéré cet enfant dans une décharge.  
-C'est exact.  
Zoro voulu remercier Nami d'avoir répondu, car lui avait la gorge trop serré pour dire quoi que ce soit.  
-Pas de trace des parents ?  
-Non.  
Pourquoi elle posait des questions si stupides ?! Zoro avait encore envi de la faire taire… Il était vraiment irritable. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il détestait cette femme, il haïssait cet établissement, il exécrait cet acte d'abandon.  
Il serrait impulsivement Enmei contre lui qui lui fit un sourire en gazouillant, alourdissant encore plus l'ambiance déjà bien électrique. Elle du le ressentir car elle se tus tous de suite après.

La femme leur expliqua un peu la manœuvre pour confier la petite à des parents respectables, mais le bretteur n'était toujours pas satisfait. Et ce fut le comble quand il apprit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus revoir Enmei, ni même la contacter. Si Nami et Sanji était resté un moment de glace, Zoro et Luffy s'était levé tout de suite.  
Le capitaine avait crié tout de suite sur la femme, hurlant à la mort que jamais il n'abandonnerait pour toujours Enmei, et qu'il voulait la retrouver pour savoir si sa vie lui convenait. Il cria comme un sagouin pendant une demi-heure ou personne d'autre n'éleva la voix a part la femme qui en guise de réponse lui dit :  
-C'est le protocole d'adoption.

Face à cet air blasé et méprisant, Zoro ne tint plus. Lentement, il donna Enmei à Nami, ni l'une ni l'autre ne fit de réaction, comme tétaniser par son air glacial. Bien qu'il ait dans l'idée d'écharper cette femme pour en faire des guirlandes de noël, il se retint. Il ne fit que se lever, balancer le bureau au travers de la pièce pour qu'il vienne s'écraser sur le mur de gauche dans un fracas qui ne fit pourtant pas pleurer Enmei, consciente que ce n'était pas le moment…  
Regardant d'un air morne le cadavre du meuble, il se tourna lentement vers la gérante qui n'eut que le temps de se lever pour que par la suite le bretteur soit devant elle.  
Le vert, toujours silencieux, la souleva par le col, lui faisant connaître la joie de l'apesanteur pour la regarder froidement.  
-Je crois que nous nous sommes tous dit. Jamais je ne laisserais une enfant comme Enmei entre vos sales pattes de femmes aigris. Si vous avez raté votre vie et que vous ne recevez pas assez d'affection pour que vous puissiez en donner a quelqu'un d'autre que votre pitoyable personne, c'est votre problème, pas le notre. Nous allons partir avec la petite, et vous, vous pourrez continuer votre misérable existence en vous demandant ce que vous avez foiré dans votre méprisable existence.

Après avoir dit la sentence d'une voix d'outre-tombe, Zoro laissa tomber la femme au sol en grommelant un « Je ne frappe pas les larves » avant de reprendre la petite dans ces bras et partir.

Les trois autres restèrent silencieux, puis Luffy alla vers le bureau, regarda la femme et mélangea, avec une fureur certaine, les dossiers de papiers, les piétina, puis la regarda sans trouver de mots plus cruel qu'avait dit son second. Le brun la pointa seulement du doigt dans un signe de revanche et tourna les talons, laissant Nami et Sanji dans la salle.

Eux deux restèrent sans réaction autre que la stupeur, les bras de Nami toujours dans la position berceau. Puis ils tournèrent les talons, le rousse interdisant au cuistot de porté secours a cette démone échoué dans un ilot de solitude a cause d'un brocolis décérébré, appelé communément Zoro.

Le bretteur marchait d'un grand pas, peu importe la direction. Tenant férocement la petite fille dans ces bras, celle ci resta sans bouger, attendant que le géant vert calme sa fureur.  
Elle n'était pas effrayée.  
Elle avait compris que son « papa » s'était mis en colère pour la protéger. Une colère froide, cruelle, vicieuse… Mais c'était pour elle. Elle se contenta de serrer la chemise noire de son sauveur, fermant les yeux comme ultime preuve de sa confiance absolue.

Derrière Zoro, Luffy suivait. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui c'était passé dans la tête de Zoro. Ce n'était pas une colère comme les autres, ou il dégainait un de ces sabres pour découpés ce qui l'emmerdait. Non. Il avait été incisif verbalement et avait laisser sa proie en un seul morceau…  
C'était justement pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas frappé. Peut-être que cette fois, Zoro avait vraiment voulu faire du mal, tuer et qu'il n'avait donc pas pus porter la main sur elle de peur de commettre l'irréparable.  
Mais le bretteur avait résisté, avait poussé une gueulante puis avait pris Enmei dans les bras pour partir.

Même si Luffy ne comprenait pas tous, il voyait bien que le bretteur et la petite était inséparable et qu'en la récupérant il avait renforcé leur lien, les liant comme un père a son enfant. Luffy accéléra son pas et se mis à la hauteur de Zoro. Qu'importe les conséquences, le brun sera là pour les soutenir. Et si pour que Zoro soit heureux, il fallait garder la petite avec eux, et bien soit, elle faisait partie de leur équipage.

**Et bin voilà. C'était le Chapitre 6 de cette histoire. Je poste cela tant que j'ai internet. Par la suite, je vais être coupée du monde pendant un moment… Une semaine en fait. Laissez moi un message pour me dire vos impressions, que je sache ou mettre les pieds ^^**


	7. Loyd et moi

**Bon, eh bien… Voilà la suite de cette histoire qui prend peu a peu forme… En espérant que ce n'est pas trop lent pour vous.**

**Itsuke3**** (ou Shadow girlz) : Le passé de Zoro va prendre quelque tournant, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'aura pas toujours cette ambiance… Il est vrai que ce Zoro est un peu plus émouvant que le roc humain que l'on voit d'habitude. Et Enmeï est une grande aide pour cela… J'espère que la suite va autant te plaire !**

**Fan nanonyme ****: Oh, Zut… J'espère que je n'ais pas écraser tes fav's… Heureuse que tu aimes cette version de notre bretteur internationale, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup ! Il est vrai que Zoro sait très bien écrire… Et bien tous simplement par ce qu'il lit beaucoup, et reprend instinctivement les styles des auteurs dont il parcoure les titres. Pour une fois qu'il a un peu d'éducation… Et de mémoire… Ca aurait été moins drôle si il les écrivait tous simplement, du genre : « Bon, bah… La je crois qu'il m'a donné un coup de pied… A moins que ce soit un coup de poing… ou les deux peut-être… Je m'en souviens pas. Fin de l'histoire. »  
Pour ce qui est du carnet… Qui sait…**

**InconnuE**** : Non, Zoro ne craque pas encore, et garde la petite sous le bras. Je te remercie du compliment, mais disons que la colère, la haine et le dégout sont monnaie courante dans mes histoires… Il a fallut de l'entrainement… Puis qui n'aurait pas égorgé cette « larve » sur son bureau. J'avoue que là dessus, j'applaudis Zoro…**

**Anana16**** : Que de compliment ! Ca va me faire rougir ! Merci de me lancer encore plus dans cette histoire, mais par rapport a mon style il suffit de voir le début de mes histoires (Qui ne sont pas du tout à lire, pitié ! N'allez pas les lire !) pour voir que j'étais… Pitoyable ? C'est le mot. Heureusement pour vous et mon égo, ça c'est arrangé avec le temps…**

**Bien bien… Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait un gros repas… De mon point de vue en tous cas. En espérant que vous soyez repus jusqu'au prochain chapitre !**  
**Menu : Une marinade a l'algue saupoudrée d'épices et de viande aigre douce accompagné par un hachis larmoyant de sentence, un lien paternel au relent d'amertume, une plâtrée de viande rouge saignante et enfin, une soirée douteuse dans son lit de velouté sauvage.**  
**Bon appétit !**

Chapitre 7 : Loyd et moi.

_J'étais vanné, épuisé par ce mois qui n'en finissait pas. Seul dans la salle de bain, je me prélassé dans la baignoire, la journée héroïquement finis. Et une de moins, plus que 28, et ça sera finit. En espérant que les parents de Lihawn et d'Anna ne décident pas de faire un détour romantique. Pitié…_

_Baissant le regard, je vis mes plaies devenues rouges à cause de l'eau chaude, zébrant sur ma peau comme des sangsues venimeuses. Je me frottais énergiquement les bras et me jeta de l'eau au visage pour m'apaiser un peu l'esprit. Il ne fallait pas que je lâche. Je jetais un œil a la porte, inquiet d'une quelconque entrée surprise.  
Nouvelle règle de la maison. Je ne devais jamais, jamais fermer derrière moi. Toujours laisser les portes ouvertes…_

_Ô Joie ! Je m'étais étouffé lors de cette annonce, mais devait vivre avec. Ou sinon, c'était un mandale dont j'avais encore le souvenir. Regardant par une des fenêtres coulissantes entrouvertes, je voyais la lune toujours courir dans le ciel, preuve de l'heure avancée.  
Soupirant, je m'allongeais dans la baignoire, laissant la mousse relaxante me camoufler._

_Là, j'ai un trou…  
J'ai dû m'endormir…_

_Restant dans un semi sommeil, je gardais les yeux fermés pour apprécier la chaleur de l'eau m'entourant, transformant mes membres courbaturés en simples appendices anesthésiés… Respirant profondément, je décidais d'ouvrir les yeux pour tomber face à la réalité._

_Je relevais mon dos du creux de la baignoire et poussa un cri. J'agrippais les rebords du bassin pour me reculer violemment, éclaboussant généreusement le sol de l'eau chaude alors que mes jambes se recroquevillées contre mon torse pour cacher le plus de ma personne a celle qui était devant moi. Loyd._

_Ce connard de Loyd était dans la salle de bain en train de me reluquer ! Je me figeais, la terreur nouvelle passée pour me laisser dans une intense réflexion sur la raison de sa présence ici. Les membres, malgré moi, tremblotants, je serrais les dents pour ne pas hurler sur lui toutes les insultes de mon répertoire ainsi que de lui balancer de seau d'eau qui se trouvait à la gauche de mon refuge._

_Loyd Heito était simplement assis sur un tabouret, me fixant avec un dédain étrange. Une sorte de fascination __écœurée__ avec un désir morbide…_

_Je restais dans ma position, sentant ma poitrine mordue par le froid ambiant ainsi que mes genoux. L'eau arrivant a mi-cuisses cachait, heureusement, le reste de mon anatomie. Mais j'étais cependant extrêmement embarrassé par cette fixation. C'est avec horreur que je vis ces yeux me détaillé, dévalant de mon torse, glissant sur ma peau comme une lame effilée. J'avais l'impression que si je faisais un seul mouvement, la lame m'entaillerait a vif, m'écorchant a vie._

_Nous restâmes immobiles alors que son regard descendait toujours plus bas, tentant de deviner le reste de ma personne. Il devait être fier des marques qui constellaient ma peau, portant sa signature. Peut-être voyait-il un signe d'appartenance, des fers qui me liaient à sa personne et à son pouvoir de domination. Il devait ce faire un masturbation intellectuelle sévère, prenant son pieds par pensée. Cet hypothèse dût me rendre encore plus rouge vif que je ne l'étais déjà. Je voyais ces doigts se crisper, frustrés de ne pouvoir toucher ces plaies qu'il m'avait infligées. Je le sentais désireux de vérifier la brulure de l'infection sur mon épiderme, une seconde douleur plus vicieuse encore que son regard acéré.  
__Je perdis mon calme et pris parole. Je préféré mille fois ces coups que ce regard qui me semblait bien plus dangereux.  
__  
-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?!_

_-Tu t'es endormis dans la salle de bain, et je veux l'utiliser._

_Je jetais un œil sur mon bourreau de maison, et ne vis que du sérieux. Bon, allons-y._

_-Très bien. Pourriez vous sortir le temps que je m'habille._

_-Non. C'est à toi de partir._

_Je restais immobile et compris qu'il était prés à m'empoigner le bras pour me faire sortir de force. Je resserrais mes jambes contre moi, paniqué alors que le blond s'était levé. Dans un élan d'intelligence, je jetais un de mes bras vers le tas de serviette pour masquer mon corps des yeux de ce taré. Quand bien même je suis moins pudique qu'avant, il est hors de question que je sente les prunelles de ce connard sur moi. Jamais !_

_J'entourais ma taille encore dans l'eau avec la barrière de tissus, me permettant de m'extraire de la baignoire sans rien laisser voir de compromettant. J'enfilais mon kimono par dessus pour être plus a l'aise dans mes mouvements sans la menace de la gravité sur moi et ma pudeur naturelle. A présent habiller, j'enlevais la serviette un coup habile et la plissant sur mon bras._

_J'étais ridicule et trempé, mais tant pis. Je prenais une seconde serviette pour entourer mes épaules puis entendis un raclement de gorge venant de ce cauchemars vivant. Me tournant lentement, je le vis me fixer pour m'ordonner de laver la baignoire et de préparer la salle de bain… Connard._

_Je nouais avec plus de férocité le tissus de ma ceinture autour de moi pour être sur que rien ne bouge durant l'opération._

_Derrière moi, je pouvais remarqué que Loyd avait juste enlevé sa veste pour m'observer faire cette tâche ingrate, surtout faites à une heure pareille. Je me penchais sur le rebord de la baignoire pour nettoyer la faïence du bassin. Contrairement à la salle de bain du premier étage, celle du rez-de-chaussée était bien plus classique, dans les tons et le style occidental qui était maitre en ce lieu._

_Après avoir finis le nettoyage, je sortais une serpillère pour éponger le sol inondé par mes soins et pris le balais quand l'aristocrate vint soudainement me prendre l'objet des mains pour le balancer de l'autre coté de la pièce, créant un fracas qui me fit penser à Anna qui dormait juste au dessus._

_-Tu as sali la salle de bain, tu mérites de la nettoyer à quatre pattes. La vraie position de ta condition._

_Je ne le quittais pas des yeux alors que je pouvais sentir son envie de me voir ainsi, comme un esclave devant son maitre. Mais je n'avais pas le choix._

_Tout dans mon corps me supplier à céder à sa demande pour être tranquille. Seule ma fierté se rebellait fortement, hurlant à mes oreilles ma faiblesse. Ce fut ma conscience qui parla._

_Il fallait que je reste ici pour protéger Anna et Lihawn de ce type._

_Lentement, et dans un désaccord absolu avec mes principes, je me mis à genoux pour faire la tâche qui m'était attribuée. Je sentais un poids lourds dans ma poitrine, mes joues en feu par la honte, les yeux humides à cause de l'humiliation qui me détruisait. J'asséchais la salle de bain sous les yeux réjouis de ce sadique qui ne devait pas perdre une goutte de ce spectacle, gravant cette image dégradante dans sa mémoire._

_Mon corps encore trempé, je finis la salle de bain en sortant de celle-ci, la laissant nickel derrière moi. Me relevant en resserrant par ailleurs le col de mon kimono, je lui jetais un regard mauvais pour déclarer que c'était finis et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Même si dans ma tête je lui souhaiter de mourir noyé dans l'eau chaude que j'avais fait couler pour lui._

_Le blond ne rendit un regard satisfait, devenant peu à peu toxique avec l'arrivé de son sourire malsain. Il prit sa veste qu'il lissa sur son bras et sortis de la salle de bain pour me jeter son habit dans ma face._

_-J'ai plus envie. Nettoie ma veste, elle est trempée._

_La dessus, il partis dans les couloirs en me rappelant que je devais me lever a 6 heure pour préparer le déjeuné… Bref, il me restait deux heures de sommeil… Si on enlève le temps qu'il me faut pour nettoyer sa veste, il me reste 1 heure… ENFLURE !  
Rageur, je jetais la veste dans le bac à linge sale, je le ferais demain. Je me dirigeais, furieux, vers ma chambre pour me changer et me blottir dans les draps, confus. Je ne pus fermer les yeux tant la rage me broyait les tripes.  
_

* * *

_Le lendemain, je fus tiré du lit aux aurores par un blond que je rêvais de tuer avec un couteau a beurre… Oui, car je ne vous ais pas préciser qu'il m'avait pris mon sabre pour que je sois « moins dangereux, rebut de Shimotsuki… ». Autant dire qu'il faisait tout pour me pousser au crime._

_Je restais un peu dans les vapes alors que ce monstre m'avait attrapé par le bras pour me tirer du lit, le visage transfigurant une haine dont la source m'était encore inconnue. Mais je savais qui allait être le bouc émissaire._

_Complètement débraillé, je serrais le col de mon kimono pour éviter de montrer de la peau. Les cheveux en pétard, et ne comprenant pas ce qui ce passait, je fus jeté dans le lavoir, une pièce sentant le savon rêche, le linge humide et le renfermé._  
_Ma tête rencontra le mur en première suivit de mes omoplates et enfin mon derrière qui reçut le choc de ma chute._  
_Retombant sur le sol, je laissais s'échapper un râle de douleur. Le hoquet se répandit contre les murs de la salle vide, alors que Loyd me dévisageais avec dégout. Remettant avec peine mon kimono proprement, je relevais la tête vers Monsieur heito avant que celui ci me jette un tissu sombre à la figure sans dire un mot pour me clarifier la situation._

_Prenant le tissu entre mes mains, je l'éloignais de mon visage pour identifier la veste que le blond m'avait demandé de laver la veille au soir. Je relevais les yeux pour le voir me dévisager._

_-Tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'avais ordonné._

_-Pardonnez moi, vous ne m'avez pas dit que c'était pour aujourd'hui._

_-Je ne vais pas me fatiguer à tout t'expliquer, crétin._

_Alors que je me relevais pour mettre plus de poids dans mes arguments, le blond me donna une violente gifle qui me fit trébucher sur le ventre, me laissant immobile sur le sol quelques secondes._

_Putain… Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là.  
Décollant ma tête du sol, je me massais légèrement la mâchoire quand j'entendis un glissement étrange et un cliquetis métallique. Je tournais la tête pour voir ce qu'il tramais derrière moi quand sa chaussure fondit sur ma nuque me clouant sur le sol, le menton de nouveau en vrac._

_-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?!_

_Mes bras se replièrent, tentant de me dégager de sa poigne, en essayant de soulever mon corps du sol pour le déstabiliser et peut-être prendre la fuite. La pression monta d'un coup sur mes vertèbres quand mon bourreau fit une génuflexion pour empoigner mes cheveux, dégageant momentanément mon visage de la poussière._

_Le sien était déformé par la colère et ces yeux illustraient bien son envie de sang. Le mien._

_-Tu as dépassé les limites de l'insolence. Il faut bien que je te punisses, comme tout maître éduquant son esclave._

_Devant moi ondulait une boucle de ceinture en acier, la longue queue de cuir dans la main du blond tel un serpent prêt à mordre, tournant d'abord autour de sa proie pour mieux l'avoir à la gorge._

_Mes yeux restèrent figés sur cet éclat argenté, outil de ma souffrance future. Ces doigts lâchèrent mes cheveux, reposant mon crâne sur le sol pour dévaler le long de ma chevelure, l'éraflant dans un geste que certain pouvait juger de tendre…  
Moi, je ne pouvais que paniquer sur les coups que ma peau allait subir, mes muscles se bandant à intervalles réguliers dans des spasmes de terreur._

_Je commençais à m'agiter, me tordant dans des arabesques désespérées, souhaitant m'échapper, trouver une porte de sortie. Son pied appuya encore plus, faisant résonner la torsion de ma colonne vertébrale. Ces doigts glacials se retrouvèrent sur ma nuque, glissant vers le col de mon vêtement._

_-Attendez ! Vous pouvez pas faire ça !_

_-J'ai tous les droits._

_Il tira soudainement sur le tissu, dénudant mon dos qui se fit griffer par le froid et l'humidité ambiante. Je m'immobilisais, le souffle coupé. Loyd se baissa un peu plus, laissant sa respiration glissée sur ma peau, me donnant la chaire de poule, tandis que sa main frôlait la surface, encore lisse, de mon dos.  
__Cette partie encore vierge de tout coups devant le rendre fou. Mon cerveau était sous mode off, me laissant sans défense face à ce type qui finit par abandonner mon col au bas de mes reins.___

_J'étais mort de trouille. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me faire, mais aussi de bouger, prévoyant des douleurs bien pires encore que celle qu'il voulait m'infliger à présent._

_Les membres crispés, ma respiration devint tremblante alors que le blond se relevait pour examiner mes chaires intactes avant d'y imposer sa marque.  
Puis il eut un déclic._

_Le bruit de cette boule de ceinture raclant le sol, prête à mordre mes muscles, faire claquer mes tendons comme des élastiques usés par le temps._

_L'adrénaline tardive influa dans mon sang, me rendant de nouveau combattif et prêt à sauver ma peau. Je me débattais comme un beau diable, hurlant des motifs pour qu'il arrête son délire et qu'il me laisse partir.  
Il souleva son pied gauche pour le rabattre sur ma nuque, imprimant sa semelle une nouvelle fois. Je lâchais un gémissement de souffrance alors qu'il prit son menton entre son index, me regardant avec intensité._

_-C'est vrai que tu vas réveillé Anna et Lihawn avec tes cris. Et ce serait dommage que je sois dans l'obligation de les punir pour être intervenu dans mes affaires._

_Je restais sans voix. Il prenait en otage les enfants…  
Je tendis l'oreille quand le bruit de déchirure textile arriva dans la pièce. Quelque chose de blanc passa devant mon visage pour finalement atterrir sur ma mâchoire, scellant mes lèvres par un sceau de tissus blanc. Sa manche de chemise._

_-Autre que ma veste, tu auras aussi ma chemise à raccommoder._

_Je poussais un cri rageur, devenu un simple gémissement rauque à cause du bâillon.  
Puis le premier coups vint, lacérant ma peau, arrachant de moi une plainte bestiale qui fit sourire mon bourreau.  
Mon épiderme déjà rougi s'enflamma crispant mes muscles dans un espoir de défense, mais le second coup m'atteignit quand même, frappant cette fois des muscles durs, non anesthésié par la mollesse de la chaire détendue._

_Je me cabrais tentant d'éjecter son pied, voulant m'enfuir de cette torture qui semblait durer une éternité. Mes yeux devinrent humides sous les coups à répétition, claquant autant ma carcasse demandant grâce que l'air, transformant le sifflement du cuir en cri de prédateur. Une bombe sifflante que l'on entend arriver sans prévoir le moment de l'impact.  
Cinq, dix, vingt, trente… Le supplice n'en finissait pas. La douleur se répandait dans tout mon dos, ne laissant aucun centimètre de peau indemne de cette punition pour parjure. Je sentais un liquide chaud coulait le long de mes cotes, recréant un système sanguin à l'extérieur de mon corps, m'illustrant tel un écorché._

_La ceinture était imprégnée de ce liquide vital et dessinait des courbes rouges a chacun de ces mouvements, les redessinant sur les murs de crépis. Je restais au sol, la nuque libérée de ce pied chaussé… Je n'avais même plus la force de me lever.  
Les morsures de ce fouet inventé me découpaient des lambeaux de peau, m'immolant dans une chaleur douloureuse qui préconisait une infection si il n'y avait pas de soin. Mes cris étaient devenus de simples spasmes, un hoquet comateux crée par mon corps déserté de toute conscience. Bien que j'eusse honte de le dire, je suis presque tombé dans les pommes. Soixante. Soixante coups de fouet constellaient à présent mon dos ensanglanté par ce châtiment. Je restais inerte alors que Loyd se baissait pour agripper mes cheveux, voulant vérifier mon état._

_Ayant un sourire satisfait, il défit sa chemise décorée de gouttes rougeâtres, son trophée, pour la laisser tomber au sol dans un bruit imperceptible._

_-Je pense que tu peux te remettre au travail maintenant._

_Il tourna les talons pour claquer la porte, me laissant au sol dans l'unique carré de lumière que laissait passer l'étroite fenêtre de la pièce._

_Au début, je n'eus aucune réaction, attendant le prochain coup, le retour de cet homme qui me battait, mais rien ne vint. Puis la douleur. La vicieuse douleur qui m'électrisa, me faisant me cabrer et ainsi raviver encore plus cette brûlure ardente qui me mordais jusqu'aux flancs._

_J'étouffais un sanglot, sans pour autant réussis à ravaler mes larmes amères.  
Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais ce qui me faisait le plus mal. Mon dos lacéré par les coups de fouet, le faisant saigner dans la poussière et les relent de détergeant, ou bien mon cœur ratatiné sur lui même, dépossédé de sa fierté et de son espoir de jours meilleurs…_

_Je sentais ce type m'effeuiller peu à peu de toute mes barrières, m'enlevant résistance après résistances pour frôler le noyau du doigt, prés à le broyer pour me détruire complétement.  
Et je sentais que ce type allait arriver à ces fins. Pas à cause de ces coups, non. Par ce que j'avais a peine réagis, à peine défendu sans réussir à m'échapper._

_Pour moi, je m'étais quasi laisser faire, ou bien c'était seulement de la faiblesse… Les deux options étaient cauchemardesques, me faisant verser d'autres larmes. J'essayais pourtant de me calmer, me concentrant sur ma respiration, sur la chaleur du soleil filtrée par le verre sur ma peau intouchée… Respirer lentement… Les assauts de la douleur se faisaient de plus en plus proche, se désaccordant à mon rythme cardiaque pour devenir une souffrance continue qui eut raison de moi… Peu a peu, je laissais mon esprit partir vers Morphée qui lui ne m'avait jamais fait de mal._

_Lihawn m'avait retrouvé inconscient, en sang sur le sol de la laverie puis il m'avait porté jusqu'à ma chambre pour y soigner mes plaies. Ce fut donc dans la sensation de l'alcool à 90° que j'émergeais de mon coma. Allongé sur le ventre, les bras le long du corps, je tentais de bouger quand sa main atterrit sur ma nuque pour m'y faire renoncer.  
Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'appliquais son conseil et resta immobile alors qu'il mettait des bandes de tissus sur mes plaies, les lavant pour m'éviter d'autre désagrément que la torture._

_Malgré mon réveil, aucun de nous ne parla, nous minant dans un silence pesant. Je ne pouvais parler sans laisser paraître ma faiblesse. Si j'ouvrais la bouche, se serais soit pour échapper un râle, soit pour éclater en sanglot. L'inconscience était tellement moins cruelle que la réalité._

_Je fermais les yeux, laissant mon profil s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller alors que Lihawn me mettait un ultime baume pour ensuite me mettre des bandages. Alors que ces doigts couraient sur ma peau, me procurant des sensations assez agréables, il prit parole, ne pouvant garder sa frustration pour lui._

_-Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu n'étais pas en faute ! Je devrais… Je dois…_

_-Tu ne dois rien faire du tout. C'est de moi dont il est question. Ne te mêle pas de ça._

_-Il fait partis de ma famille, j'en suis donc quand même responsable… Je fais pitié. Je n'arrive même pas à tenir ce connard en laisse et je n'arrive pas a te protéger de lui…_

_Une sorte de flottement se fit et accompagné de ce silence, je me relevais pour faire face au brun qui me pris dans ces bras, ceux-ci esquivant mon dos blessé pour atterrir sur ma taille. Surpris par une telle proximité, je lui rendis timidement son étreinte._

_-Heu… Lihawn…_

_-Pardonne moi ! Je suis vraiment désolé !_

_Lihawn avait éclaté en sanglot. Il pleurait pour moi, pour la souffrance a présent gravé pour des mois sur mon dos, tatouages de sang et de chaires tuméfiées. Il me serra davantage contre lui, m'étouffant presque dans ces pleurs dont les peines respirations se reportaient contre moi, un contre écho naissant dans ma poitrine. Peu à peu ces larmes se tarirent, pour ne laisser qu'un adolescent désolé et attristé._

_-Tu sais… Tu as le droit de pleurer._

_-Je n'en éprouve pas l'envie._

_-Je ne verrais jamais cela comme une faiblesse. Jamais._

_Son dernier mot résonna en moi, brisant mes dernières barrières émotionnelles que j'avais érigés entre nous. Toutes la frustration, toutes mes terreurs, mon stress, mon manque de sommeil, et ma faim constante arrivèrent à mes portes comme la misère sur le monde, me laissant de nouveau éclater en sanglot mais pour la première fois contre l'épaule de quelqu'un.  
Jamais je n'avais pleuré en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre, sauf peut-être à cause d'une douleur trop dure à supporter, comme la mort de Kuina._

_Lihawn glissa sa main dans mes cheveux pour caler ma tête contre son épaule ou je m'y réfugier sans penser a la situation clairement. Tous ce que je pouvais comprendre, c'est que j'avais besoin de soutien et que le brun m'en accordait dans sa totalité._

_Peu à peu, je me détendais, tentant de me calmer en respirant en même temps de lihawn, son souffle longeant mon épaule pour y amener une fraicheur apaisante. Finalement, je n'aurais peut-être pas assez de force pour résister seul.  
Comme je l'avais toujours pensé.  
_

* * *

Ils étaient revenus au bateau avec Enmei, et l'histoire était simple.

Ils n'avaient pas voulu la confier à la salope de gérante, point final.  
Et Zoro avait presque agressé cette femme…

Le vert était resté silencieux, mais sans pour autant négliger la petite vie qu'il avait entre les bras. Il serrait l'enfant, comprenant à présent qu'il y été trop attaché pour faire le bon choix. Il était trop égoïste pour s'en séparer. Si l'équipage n'avait pas été là, Zoro en aurait pleuré.

Il venait de la condamner, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à se séparer d'elle, l'abandonner aux bras d'inconnus qui pourraient lui sauver la vie, comme la détruire. Or, si elle restait avec eux, son existence serait réduite dés le début, sans espoir de rédemption.

Elle sera la cible des marines, comme eux. Elle sera au cœur des combats et du sang… Il ne voulait pas ça pour elle, il lui souhaitait une vie paisible et heureuse… Mais c'était trop dur à supporter.

-Alors Marimo ? Tu t'es pris d'affection pour cette petite ?

-Arrête de l'emmerder ! Râla le renne, excédé par le comportement du blond.

Le vert ne fit que se lever pour se réfugier dans la vigie, tel une araignée dans une fissure. Lentement, sans qu'on ne puisse pourtant l'arrêter, fasciné par le processus. Chopper regarda un moment l'endroit où se tenait le bretteur avant son retrait.  
Bien qu'il ait avoué son attachement à la petite, ses tourments n'avaient pas pris fin.  
Ils s'étalaient a présent sur deux semaines. Deux semaines où la dépression et le chagrin s'accrochaient à Zoro, le laissant muet et renfermé. Malgré Enmei pour lui permettre de rester a flot, le bretteur sombrait toujours dans le silence. S'éloignant d'eux comme dans un élan pudique pour ne pas montré une certaine faiblesse, gardant son image glaciale qui se fissurer a chaque seconde. Il peinait a faire tenir les morceaux, et pourtant… Il tenait toujours ce masque comme un bouclier.

A l'intérieur de Zoro, ce n'était que le chaos.  
Il voulait hurler, il voulait sourire. Il voulait fêter le retour d'Enmei comme le maudire. Il était perdu.

De plus, ses souvenirs devenait de plus en plus violents, lui faisait remonter un gout amer en bouche. Si cela pouvait s'effacer… Disparaître lentement, ne laissant derrière ce néant qu'une plénitude dont il gouterais le silence, l'âme en paix…  
Enfin. Il ne pouvait que recouvrir cette tâche par de la peinture qui finirait par s'écaillée, laissant la pourriture de nouveau visible, le hantant de nouveaux jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de l'oublier avec autre chose… Mais elle sera toujours là, consommant son oxygène jusqu'à son étouffement.

Il prit une longue respiration, sentant ces yeux devenir peu a peu humide. Faible, vacillant… Il devait tenir, encore, encore un peu… Il devait tenir jusqu'à éclater en sanglot. Etrangle ta peine, muselle ta colère, bâillonne ta voix, emprisonne tes larmes. Rien ne doit paraître.

Tu ne dois pas être faible.  
Jamais.  
Sinon, c'est la fin. Tu ne pourra plus te relevé comme les autres fois. Ce qui t'on vu pleurer, vraiment pleurer sont morts. Tous.

Il n'y a plus de preuve de ta faiblesse. Il n'y a que celle de ta solitude. Mais ceci n'est pas vu comme une faiblesse, mais comme un choix.

Zoro n'avait jamais choisi d'être seul. La vie l'en avait juste condamné. Il se sentira toujours seul, car il ne sortait pas du passé. Enmei pris sa chemise entre ces doigts, les larmes coulant de ces joues. Elle pleurerait à sa place.  
Elle en a le droit. C'est une enfant, c'est une innocente. Elle peu avoir des regrets. Lui, a perdu ce droit depuis longtemps.  
Il a amputé tous cela, pour se rendre plus fort, pour se rendre moins humain… Pour continuer d'avancer. Sans jamais trébucher.

Vivre au jour le jour n'était qu'une échappatoire qui obscurcissait les réminiscences trop douloureuses. Mais il avait ouvert la porte, se prenant d'un coup tous ces souvenirs bafoués, ce parjure à ces morts. Il était temps de finir cette histoire dont il n'avait esquissé que le début.  
Une larme coula. La seule de la soirée. La première d'une longue série à prévoir dans l'avenir. Le deuil aux gouttes à gouttes. Cachant cette preuve, il se mis a fixé Enmei, toujours en larme.

-Tout va bien. Je suis là.

L'enfant s'accrocha a lui, sanglotant douloureusement, s'asphyxiant dans ces spasmes. Zoro la serra davantage contre lui, la berçant lentement.

-Tout va bien.

Mais nul ne pouvait dire si le bretteur disait cela pour l'enfant ou pour lui même.

* * *

_J'étais assis dans le salon, renfermé sur moi même pour ne pas montrer ma douleur en publics. Dans la semaine qui était passée, Loyd avait réussi à me coincer quatre fois, décorant à chaque fois plus le corps, le lacérant, marquant ma peau de trille de souffrance._

_Bien que Lihawn m'aidait à guérir, la douleur régnait en maire absolu sur mes membres, me donnant l'impression d'être un vieillard. Mes muscles fourbu, mes os prêt à rompre, je me trainais dans les salles du manoir, faisant mes tâches habituelles en connaissance de la sentence si je l'oubliais. Alors que je récurais l'escalier de marbre, des bruits de pas légers se fit entendre._

_Relevant la tête, je la vis. Anna._

_Coiffée, et vêtue d'une élégante robe blanche. Mais malgré son habit flambant neuf, elle était, elle aussi, chagrinée. Ces yeux humide et la torsion de sa lèvre inférieur me prouvaient sa tristesse et le torrent a venir. Je me relevais prudemment, mes plaies bandées soigneusement camouflées sous mon kimono bleu. Je jetais la brosse dans le seau d'eau sale pour m'avancer vers elle, prenant malgré moi appuie sur la rambarde pour cacher mon boitillement._

_-Anna ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?!_

_-A… Ani… Je suis tellement triste._

_-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma chérie ?_

_Un reniflement, un sanglot. Le hoquetement de Anna me prouvait que sa gorge était trop obstruée pour qu'elle puisse m'exposer le fruit de ces pleurs. Puis un geignement douloureux sortis de sa trachée, ainsi qu'un flot continu de liquides lacrymaux. Je la prenais dans mes bras, m'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur._

_Ses mains agrippèrent avec force mon vêtement, le tordant sous la souffrance qui devait éclore dans sa poitrine, ne trouvant que cet acte comme exutoire, les pleurs exorcisant déjà la pression de sa voie respiratoire. Ses doigts appuyèrent au creux de mon dos, me faisant hurler ma douleur dans ma tête. Mais la peine que j'éprouvais pour elle éclipsait la mienne._

_Peu a peu, le silence se fit, les reniflements devenus seules preuves de son chagrin récent. Je sortais un mouchoir de ma poche, la faisant se moucher dedans. Dés que cela fut fait, elle reparla de nouveau…_

_-Oh.. Ani… Tu m'as tellement manqué._

_-J'ai toujours été là, tu le sais bien._

_-Mais tonton m'a interdit de te voir… Je voulais… Je voulais te voir moi !_

_Je lui dédiais un sourire heureux pourtant dévoré par la douleur qui était mienne, le transformant en rictus désolé. Je la repris dans mes bras, caressant ces boucles blondes qui chatouillaient mon cou._

_-C'est pas grave…_

_-Tu es en colère ?_

_-Pas du tout… Pourquoi je le serais ?_

_-Parce que je t'ai ignoré pendant tous ce temps…_

_-Je ne t'en voudrais jamais Anna. Surtout pas pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable._

_Elle me serra durement contre elle, ces mains devenues des serres dont j'étais la proie privilégiée. Je lui rendais son étreinte, la berçant peu à peu pour la calmer.  
Alors que le duo se retrouvait dans une bulle de silence protecteur, le glas se fit entendre sous la forme d'une série de pas secs et agressif, résonnant sur le carrelage tel un raz de marée qui s'approche._

_Loyd était là, en bas des escaliers, fixant avec dégout l'étreinte que partageait Zoro et Anna. Alors que l'homme semble être transformé en pierre, il reprit soudainement vie pour hurler de rage sur la pauvre petite._

_-QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIT ANNA ! ELOIGNE TOI DE LUI !_

_Serrant les poings, le blond monta les escaliers, le visage tordu par la colère. Chaque marche ralentissait mon rythme cardiaque, me faisant effleurer l'évanouissement. Mais, je ne devais pas lâcher maintenant. Je devais rassembler mes forces, les dernières si il le fallait pour protéger Anna de Loyd._

_Je me retirais des bras d'Anna pour faire barrière entre la victime et l'agresseur. Ce dernier venait d'arriver à l'avant dernière marche, me fixant avec dédain. Pour une fois, nous étions à la même hauteur._

_-Mademoiselle Anna n'est pour rien dans cette affaire._

_-Pousse toi de là rebut !_

_Il me donna un violent coup de poing sur la joue, me basculant sur le coté pour attraper une des couettes d'Anna, tirant fort dessus, au point de presque lui faire quitter la terre ferme.  
-Espèce de trainée ! Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui !_

_Il me pointa du doigt, lui hurlant aux oreilles toutes les immondices qu'il avait dit a mon encontre. Alors que je me relevais, Anna cria à son tour. Insultant Loyd, insultant sa famille, la richesse et l'orgueil qu'elle sentait courir sur sa peau. Elle jeta moult appellation plutôt imagée de son oncle, criant a tue-tête que seul Ani était gentil et que plus tard elle l'épouserait.  
Ça ne m'a pas inquiété, elle n'était qu'une petite fille qui rêvait encore au prince charmant…  
Et vu que j'étais un des seuls à l'aimer et lui donner toute l'attention qu'elle voulait, il était normal qu'elle veuille quelque chose d'aussi saugrenue._

_Non, moi, se qui me terroriser, c'était le regard meurtrier de Loyd. Sa main libre se leva, prêt à frapper. Mais avant toute collision avec la joue d'Anna, je me jetais sur lui, la rage de nouveau a la surface de mon être.  
Mon poing droit frappa sa joue en premier, puis se fut après mon genou dans ses cotes. Je crois que j'ai pété un boulon. Mais ça faisait tellement de bien._

_Frapper celui qui me faisait mal, tabasser celui qui était devenu source de stress et de cauchemar. Détruire l'homme qui faisait mal à Anna. Me débattre enfin de ce piège malsain qu'il tissait autour de moi, jour après jour, testant ma patience et ma résistance aux chocs._

_Loyd tomba a terre… Il était a terre… Il est a terre… Je l'ai frappé, et il est tombé a terre, blessé par mes coups…_

_J'allais avoir mal, mais le sentiment de bonheur que j'ai ressentis a ce moment là en valait la peine. L'homme se releva, prêt à me punir pour le parjure que j'avais commis en le frappant. Et je détestais avoir raison dans ces moments là._

_Je me pris un poing dans la figure, me faisant dévaler l'escalier. Chacune des marches qui le composaient me martela mes membres, imprimant la pointe des dalles de marbres sur ma peau déjà blessée maintes et maintes fois._

_Je retombais inerte sur les dalles du sol, le visage contre la surface lisse et froide. Mes mains se posèrent difficilement a plat au sol, et je tentais de soulever ma cage thoracique, voulant libérer ma gorge de quelque chose qui l'obstruait. J'eut un haut le cœur et, dans un élan de survis, recracha du sang, nettoyant mes voies respiratoires. Ma tête était tellement engourdis par les chocs que je n'entendis pas les pas vifs dévalant les escaliers. Je ne pus que ressentir un coup violent dans l'estomac, un coup de pieds surement, puis une main agrippé mes cheveux pour soulever mon visage, le faisant visible._

_-Tu as osé porter la main sur moi, mais tu n'arrives même pas à te défendre… Pauvre chose… Si fragile…_

_Je me pris un coup de genoux dans le menton, expulsant ma tête sur le coté. Cette fois, j'étais étalé sur le dos, les yeux mi-clos fixant le plafond… Un spasme me traversa le corps, puis se calma. Me laissant les sensations complètement engourdis anesthésier mon cerveau… J'étais si fatigué… Puis une lueur, un bruit qui me réveilla prés à me remettre debout._

_Loyd allait frapper Anna._

_Je le sentais, je le savais. Dans un geste rapide, j'arrivais à accrocher le bas de son pantalon alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter les marches pour gifler Anna… Je serrais fort, le plus fort que je pouvais. Les forces que mon corps me permettait encore._

_-Je vous… Interdit de la toucher…_

_Ces mots fuyants tombèrent dans le silence, alors que les sanglots de Anna se firent plus fort. Ne t'inquiète pas Anna… Je ne le laisserais pas approcher. Jamais. Je tirais plus durement, me trainant un peu sur le sol, tendis que la rage de Loyd avait trouver son bouc émissaire préféré. Moi._

_Il me donna un autre coup de pied dans la cage thoracique, me retournant comme une crêpe. J'étais de nouveau sur le ventre, le dos écrasé par la chaussure cirée par mes soins de Loyd. J'avais du mal a respirer. J'entendais les bruits comme étouffés, mon cerveau pris dans un étau. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils criaient ou racontaient… Tous ce que je sais, c'est que je fut trainé plus loin, tandis qu'Anna criait mon nom._

_La encore, j'eus des coups de fouet pour l'avoir empêcher de frapper sa nièce. Je payais à sa place. Mes poignets étaient liés, m'empêchant toute retraite, à un anneau cimenté dans un mur. Je reconnu les traits grossiers de la cave. Il ne voulait pas que les enfants m'entendent.  
Mon inconscient compta lui même les coups de fouet sur mes chaires ensanglantées._

_Je restais amorphe. Déjà, parce que j'étais toujours sonné par ma longue chute ou j'avais reçut plusieurs coups sur le crâne. Après, parce que je sentais toujours mes muscles crier grâce depuis une semaine. Mon dos était une masse de nerf à vif, donc la douleur y était déjà bien nichée. Cinq, quinze, trente, quarante, cinquante, cinquante-cinq…  
A chaque coups un hoquet, a chaque soupir un cri…  
Quand l'écho du fouet se stoppa, seul le silence recouvra la scène qui se déroulait dans la cave. J'aurais pus penser être dans une mauvaise pièce de théâtre… mais mon cerveau était en mode off, et ma carcasse aussi._

_Je sentis Loyd se rapprocher, les pas toujours vifs, rapide. Puis ces doigts s'interposaient entre les liens de cuir et mes poignets brulés par le frottement. Dés que mes bras furent libérés, je tombais sur le coté, ma joue devenant ami du sol poussiéreux et irrégulier. La lumière clignotante de la salle me donnait mal à la tête, a moins que ce soit tous ces coups. Peu a peu, je fermais les yeux, tentant de rejoindre Morphée dans son sommeil divin et reposant. Seule l'ombre de mon bourreau incrustée dans ma rétine… _

_Je me réveillais plus tard, le dos en feu, brûlé par la morsure des glaçons qui endormaient une douleur encore pire. Je ne bougeais pas… autant dire que j'en avait pas vraiment envi non plus. Un œil s'ouvrit, me laissant apercevoir les contours de ma chambre._

_Mon kimono retiré, j'étais étalé sous ma couette en pantalon large, laissant le haut de mon corps a l'air libre. Mes doigts étaient glacés eux aussi, refroidit par l'air ambiant. Je respirais lentement, pour tentait de me relever et de me réfugier sous mes couettes._

_-Tu ne devrais pas bouger._

_Lihawn. Toujours lui…_

_-C'est encore toi qui m'a transporté jusqu'ici ?_

_-Non. C'est mon oncle._

_-Quoi ?!_

_Je me relevais soudainement pour retombé comme un cachalot sur mon matelas. La douleur était quand même bien là. Je gémissais pitoyablement, serrant mon oreiller avec rage pendant que le tissu recouvrait mon dos avec délicatesse, tentant de ne pas blesser mon dos et de protéger mes autres membres victimes des degrés déclinants._

_-Il a dû comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin cette fois…_

_Je serrais les dents, voyant autre chose dans ce geste. De la pitié et un sans gêne pas possible.  
Non content de me laisser inconscient dans la cave de la maison, ce type me déshonorait en me soignant peu après. Ma colère se refugia dans mes mâchoires qui se serrèrent comme elles le pouvaient, menaçant de me casser une dent._

_-Anna va bien ?_

_-Elle est en larme, elle regrette, et elle se déteste… Mais sinon elle va bien…_

_Je comprenais son ironie dans la voix, sans pour autant ressentir la moindre colère contre moi. Je savais qu'a cause de moi et des problèmes que me causait Loyd, Lihawn et Anna se sentait coupable de mon état. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose si ce n'est de nier ce fait. Mais je n'étais pas un bon menteur._

_Je préférais alors me taire, tentant de trouver une solution pour régler cette affaire. Même si cela me donnait des frissons, il fallait que je trouve un compromis avec Loyd.  
_

* * *

_Pendant deux semaines, j'avais tenté une discussion à l'amiable avec mon cauchemar personnel, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il m'était impossible de l'approcher sans qu'il ne m'échappe… Nous avions comme échangé les rôles, mais toujours pas en ma faveur._

_Autant avant, j'étais la proie qui tente de se sauver d'un chasseur sadique, maintenant j'étais le chasseur affamé qui se faisait tourner en bourrique par un raton laveur. Bref, la vie était cool…_

_Les bandages coulaient le long de mon torse, barrant mon corps par cette cicatrice de tissus teintés de rouge à longueur de journée. Mes blessures se rouvraient a chacun de mes mouvements. Seule la nuit me permettait de cicatriser… Mais ce n'était pas assez. Puis il eut un soir.  
_

Monsieur Loyd n'était pas rentré. J'avais nourris les enfants qui m'avaient aidé à la cuisine, traduisant aisément la crispation de ma mâchoire comme le preuve irréfutable de ma douleur.  
Ils furent tous deux couchés, moi restant dans la cuisine, buvant un thé en attendant le blond retardataire. Si ça se trouvait, il n'allait pas rentrer de la nuit. Je réchauffais mes doigts comme je le pouvais contre la céramique brulante de la tasse, soufflant doucement alors que tous mes membres tremblaient sous la fatigue, et sous le stress… Me pelotonnant contre le dossier de la chaise, je me recroquevillais, posant ma tête contre la table pour y fermer les yeux.

Puis une sonnerie, la cloche de l'entrée. Je me relevais paresseusement, semblant perdre toutes forces dans chacun de mes mouvements, me gelant sur place. Les épaules tendues, la peau frissonnante, j'ouvrit la porte avec lenteur, jetant un œil dehors ou le froid régnait à présent. L'automne s'était approché a grand pas, ne teintant pas encore les feuilles en doré, mais en insufflant moult vent glacé sur l'île, rasant le sol pour s'engouffrer dans les maisons.

Il était contre le mur de la maison, un sourire ivre sur le visage. Génial. Loyd allait être invivable, et plus connard qu'a son habitude. Se tournant vers moi, il me fit un signe de la main comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde et que les coups qu'il me donnait étaient que de simples disputes musclées entre potes. Je lui rendais un regard sévère alors qu'il commençait a divagué.

-Mon petit Zoro… Toujours debout et au garde a vous…

-Monsieur. Vous êtes ivre…

-Et oui! J'ai vidé la taverne et je me suis bien marré ! C'est bien mieux que de rester avec vous toute la soirée !

Je me reculais pour l'inviter à entrer dans le logis. Plus vite il sera couché, plus vite je pourrais rejoindre un sommeil sans rêve. Il entra avec maladresse, trébuchant quelque peu pour se rattraper a moi dans un geste brusque qui me fit sursauter. Ces mains sur mes épaules ne me firent pas grand mal, mais son visage dans mon cou me rendit mal à l'aise. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues secondes avant qu'il n'inspire doucement, s'accrochant a moi.

-Je veux pas me coucher !

Je restais silencieux comprenant soudain la régression sans précédent de ce type qui peuplait mes cauchemars. Puis, mus par une frustration sans borne je commençais a lui crier dessus.

-Non mais ça va oui ? Vous allez vous couchez pour que je puisse moi aussi gouter au repos ! Alors vous allez monter les escaliers et vous foutre dans votre lit !

Loyd me dévisagea puis me pinça cruellement la joue avec un visage quelque peu mis a son désavantage par une moue boudeuse puéril.

-Porte moi jusque là.

-Vous avez des jambes non ?! Donc faites le !

-D'accord… Mais tu me feras un massage.

-Quoi ?

Là, je ne comprenais plus rien. Ce type était un salopard de première, tabassant femme et enfant et dés qu'il avait quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang il devenait un sale gosse de cinq ans ?! Mais fallait pas pousser !

-Pourquoi je devrais vous faire un massage…

-Parce que je me suis fait mal au dos.

Je pense que ma colère s'est enflammée pour retomber comme un soufflée. J'avais juste plus la force de me battre cette nuit avec ce type. De toute façon, dés qu'il sera dans son pieu, il allait s'endormir et me laisser en paix non ?

-Très bien, mais d'abord vous montez ces escaliers pour aller vous coucher et sans bruit s'il vous plait. Anna et Lihawn dorment.

-Tu devrais arrêter de les traiter comme des enfants.

-Ils en sont. Il est normal que je prenne soin d'eux.

-Lihawn a 17 ans !

-Et il a eut la bonne idée d'aller au lit pour être en forme demain.

Etrangement, il semblait anesthésié de toute violence, comme apaisé par l'alcool dans son sang. J'avais eut peur qu'il soit violent, alors qu'il était, bien que moins courtois, bien plus civilisé et humain. Je laisserais des bouteilles trainés plus souvent.

Loyd monta difficilement les marches et je profitais secrètement du spectacle, prenant des paris avec moi même si il tomberait ou non à chaque marche. Arrivant enfin à sa chambre, je lui ouvrais la porte pour qu'il s'y engouffre, semblant heureux de retrouver un endroit familier.

Je jetais un œil, curieux. Car, à chaque tâche ménagère faites dans sa chambre, Loyd me surveillait de loin, peut-être par peur que je dérobe un objet d'une quelconque valeur. Limite, ça lui aurait donné une raison de me tabasser une nouvelle fois…  
Bien que cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait rien fait a présent, m'ignorant seulement.  
Sa chambre était de couleur vive, sanglante… Le lit était de bois sculpté, des draps de soie, des coussins de velours… Que du beau, du riche et du lourd.

Dans cet environnement, Loyd faisait presque tâche. Il ne semblait pas aussi calme et épais que les teintures, aussi protubérant que ces plis travaillés…

Non. Pour tout dire, Loyd me faisait dés fois penser à Lihawn. Un coté sauvage, décalé par rapport a la richesse qui l'entourait.  
Mais Lihawn était la rébellion d'adolescence, loyd lui était un rejet total de cette noblesse de naissance.  
Il en jouait, la rendant ridicule. Il tenait en respect non par son titre mais par la terreur qu'il inspirait, la violence ancrée dans ces muscles, le rendant dangereux et toxique. La beauté de ces traits pouvait le confondre avec une plante carnivore, dont les couleurs chatoyantes attiraient les insectes, futures proies.

Je pouvais comprendre que beaucoup de femmes veuillent l'avoir dans leur lit… Alors pourquoi être aussi brutal ? Je ne comprenais pas.

Je devais avouer qu'il m'était facile de juger cet homme immonde comme beau de physique… Mais vraiment très beau. Créant une sorte de fascination morbide, étrange et presque mystique. Mais alors pourquoi ? Cette question qui revient sans cesse.

-Zoro !

Levant les yeux vers lui, j'eusses a peine le temps de rattrapé une bouteille qu'il enlevait sa veste, la jetant sur le fauteuil a droite de son lit.

-Tu me dois toujours un massage.

Je soupirais. Moins bourré que je pouvais le croire celui là. Je regardais la bouteille. Crème hydratante… Pourquoi pas un soin du visage pendant qu'il y ait ! Bon, j'allais me taire, inutile de lui donner de mauvaises idées. Il commençait a déboutonné sa chemise quand il me sortis une nouvelle vacherie, encore une.

-Et met la dose, tes mains doivent être calleuses comme du gravier !

D'accord. En bref, ça, c'était pour moi. Je ne savais pas qu'avoir la peau douce allait dans les paramètres d'embauche dans cette famille, ni de savoir faire des massages. J'avançais vers le lit ou j'allais devoir délasser le plus gros enfoiré de la terre. Moi qui voulait aller dormir fissa, j'allais pas y allé de si tôt.

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé a califourchon sur le dos de cet enfoiré, un moment des plus embarrassants de ma vie, a massé ces muscles dorsaux. A croire qu'il allait plus tard me demander de danser pour lui et de jouer de la musique, ou encore réciter des poèmes… Mes mains escaladaient son dos, hésitantes. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude d'une telle proximité… A par pour les combats. J'appuyais sur ses épaules, sentant les muscles se décontractés peu à peu, puis avisa un coup d'œil à la tête du lit où je retrouvais mon sabre caché entre deux teintures. C'était là qu'il l'avait planqué ce salop ! Mes mains s'arrêtèrent et ce ne fut pas pour lui plaire.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter.

Je recommençais cette tâche humiliante, rageant et vociférant des propos houleux à son encontre. Puis prenant des grandes inspirations, je me calmais.  
Ça ne servait a rien de s'énerver à présent. Mes mains escaladaient le dos de cet homme sculptural. Je me sentais vraiment mal là, surtout dans cette position.

J'étais a califourchon sur le dos de cet homme quand même ! Je fermais les yeux tentant de me concentrer sur autre chose que ma pose embarrassante, et ce fut ce que j'avais sous mes doigts qui me vint en tête.  
Loyd était une statue antique. Tous ses muscles étaient bien dessinés, me faisait penser à une bête sauvage qui ferait rouler sa musculature sous sa peau dorée par le soleil, s'apprêtant à achever sa proie d'un coup de dents. La pensée que cet homme était beau me revint et fut vite chassée par ma haine.

Un bel enfoiré oui ! Mes doigts effleuraient à présent sa peau, suivant la courbure de sa colonne vertébrale, contournant ces reins. Sa peau lissée, brillante glissait sous mes mains semblant d'un coup bien avide. De plus, ma honte grandissait au fur et a mesure que je descendais le long de ce mur de chaire, provoquant malgré moi un mouvement balancier plus que compromettant.

Encore heureux que ce type ivre ne soit pas méchant. Mes mains remontèrent pour de nouveaux appuyées sur les épaules raides de mon « maître » qui lui semblait aux anges, taisant ces répliques crues, pour ne laisser qu'un silence pesant.  
Ma respiration devenait rauque et je tentais de la faire taire. L'effort était fatiguant, et j'avais bien plus envi d'aller me coucher que de faire plaisir au blond, mais ce manque de bruit m'effrayait. Je le sens entendre mon souffle, repérer mes mouvements, suivre l'odyssée de mes mains sur sa peau, la caresse de mes ongles menaçant d'entrer dans sa chaire tellement la panique commençait à me gagner.

J'écoutais a mon tour son souffle, tentant de calquer ma mienne avec elle pour la camoufler de son ouïe. J'avais soudainement l'impression d'être devant un animal qui attaquerait dés que je présenterais des véritables signes extérieurs de panique.

Il commença a rouler ses muscles, me démontrant une rage et une force contenues dont je connaissait malgré moi l'étendu. Je savais la puissance de ces coups et me montrer d'où elle provenait n'était pas forcément un bon signe pour ma personne.  
Le combat se déroulait sur un seul round. Je ne devait pas craquer et lui devait m'attraper avant que la séance ne se termine.  
Je le sentais jouer avec mes nerfs comme un chat avec une pelote de laine, un sourire éternel aux babines. Le blond laissa un petit soupir lui échapper. Il avait dû sentir des tremblements soudain dans mes mains, mes bras devenir bien plus fébriles repoussant le contact le plus longtemps possible… Il gagnait peu a peu du terrain, et cette idée qu'il finisse par m'attraper me glaçait d'effroi. Je sentais par ailleurs mes mains devenir peu a peu froide, comme toute la chambre… La seule source de chaleur était sous mon corps et mes mains.

Une brûlure ardente avait éclos en Loyd, tout comme son plaisir sadique à me savoir perdu. Je reprenait doucement mon souffle alors que le dos de Loyd prenait un air serpentin, devenait lisse, torturé… Ces muscles se bandait peu a peu, gangrénant tout son être comme une fissure qui parcoure des kilomètres sans pouvoir rien faire, trop fasciné par le processus…

Je le devinait devenir de nouveau dangereux, et moi, dans la position d'un type jouant avec un bâton de dynamite avec une allumette collées a chaque doigts...  
Déglutissant le plus silencieusement possible, je repris mon ouvrage, mettant de la pression dans mes appuis, tentant de simuler une force, une confiance en moi qui me fuyait…

Nous devenions deux bêtes. Lui, le prédateur qui testait ses griffes sur la terre meubles, imaginant déjà le sang de sa proie sur ces pattes et ces crocs, et moi, la pauvre bestiole qui gonflait son pelage, tournait autour de lui comme si notre dangerosité était égale. Mais aucun de nous n'y croyait.

Je fit soudainement un appuis au milieux de la colonne vertébrale, craquant sans pitié la suite de vertèbre. Loyd poussa un faible gémissement alors que je me redressais lui faisant part de mon point de vue.

-Désolé. Je ne suis pas doué pour cela.

Je commençais a me glisser hors de ce ring quand une main brulante attrapa mon poignet et me fit rencontré a vitesse grand V le drap du matelas grâce a simili vol plané.

Loyd s'était juste retiré de sa place, puis m'avait agrippé pour me lancer sur l'ancien emplacement qu'il avait. Ma tête tomba, le visage en premier contre l'oreiller. Mon bras gauche toujours prisonnier de la poigne du blond, fut alors retenu par la suite par la présence de son genou sur ma main, alors que mon second bras était cruellement tordu dans mon dos… Nous avions échangé de place, sauf qu'il m'était impossible de fuir.

Je sentais ses hanches contre le bas de mon dos, ses cuisses encadrés mon corps, ces bras devenu pierre ainsi que ces mains… Je poussait un hoquet de terreur qui sembla lui plaire.. Je me mordit cruellement suite à cela.  
Je sentais soudainement que l'appui de ses hanches changeait et qu'il se courbait pour atteindre mon oreille. Je tremblais vraiment de peur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un monstre sur le dos, approchant ces crocs de ma nuque pour la broyer.

Au lieu de ça, je sentis son souffle contre mes cheveux, des mèches rebelles caressaient le sommet de mon crâne alors que sa voix me parvenait doucement. Il semblait murmurer, son haleine chaude immolant ma peau glacée.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé. Mais laisse moi t'apprendre quelques trucs.

Puis je sentis sa main gauche sur ma taille, glissant sous mon corps pour atteindre la ceinture de mon kimono. La, j'hurlais.

-QU'EST CE QUE VOUS…

Sa main libre se plaqua doucement contre ma bouche, faisant sentir comme une tendresse mal placée.

-Faut bien que j'atteigne ton dos, abruti.

Je fit un mouvement violent sur le coté, dégageant ma bouche de sa paume pour revendiquer ma liberté quand j'entendit un crissement de tissus glissant durement l'un contre l'autre, laissant ainsi mon kimono glisser le long de mes épaules alors que ma ceinture était a présent par terre.

Je bandais mes muscles et commença durement à me débattre pour échapper à son emprise !  
Pas question qu'il ne me touche, ni qu'il ne voit mon dos !

Loyd prit seulement une prise dans mes cheveux, les tirant par la même occasion et plongea mon visage dans le tissu riche de l'oreiller, m'étouffant au passage. Je me débattais plus furieusement, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène immobilise mes membres peu a peu jusqu'à me laisser pantelant et au bord de l'asphyxie.

Sortant ma tête des plies de soies, il me laissa respirer tout en écoutant mon souffle devenu erratique. Il se pencha vers moi, le visage interrogateur devant mes yeux rougis et humides, tant je les avais fermé avec force.  
Si il voyait mon dos, il y verrais les ravage qu'il aurait fait, la peau meurtrie, zébrée par le claquement du cuir, mes muscle contrariés… Il le verrait… Et mon masque de force et d'impassibilité tombera véritablement en poussière, déjà qu'il ne tenait qu'a un fils…

Remontant, Loyd tira doucement le tissu, découvrant au monde cette plaine ravagée. Je me crispais de honte, repliant mon bras libéré depuis peu pour y nicher mon visage…  
J'avais si honte…

Une boule de frustration remonta dans ma gorge, m'étouffant un peu plus alors que le poids du blond s'en occupait déjà. J'arrivais cependant a ne laisser aucun bruit ni aucun sanglot échapper mes lèvres. Je sentis ses doigts brulants parcourir ces blessures faites par sa main, redessinant les arabesques torturées, le mouvement sanglant qui s'y imprégnait.

Il descendit lentement, la pulpe de ces doigts m'effleurant a peine, comme si il avait peur de me faire mal, ou bien de briser quelque chose qui l'était déjà. Il finit sa course à mes reins, où s'étendaient les dernières cicatrices de ses sentences. Il remonta alors, les paumes, elles aussi enflammées, sur mes cotes, étirant ma peau des deux cotés…

Je sentais son souffle rauque sur ma peau, une nervosité dans ces membres, et un appuies plus grand sur ma personne. Une déglutition me sorti de ma transe ainsi que sa prise de parole.

-Magnifique… Tant de sauvagerie, de douleur et de force…

Il appuya un peu plus sur mon dos, me faisant légèrement hoqueter. La souffrance y était toujours présente…

-Ça fait toujours mal, n'est ce pas…

L'ironie dans sa voix me fit fortement tiquer, puis ces mains se placèrent sur mes omoplates, m'enfonçant dans le matelas alors que ces lèvres caressaient cette peau incendiée par l'infection… Cette fois, je devins hystérique. Je hurlais qu'il devait me lâcher tout de suite.

Dans l'espoir qu'il me lâche, je me cabrais, remuais dans tous sens pour qu'il me libère de son emprise…  
Cependant, son poids ne disparut pas. Il donna un coup de poing dans une de mes plus grande cicatrice, une qui peinait déjà a se refermer, la rouvrant sans plus de cérémonie. J'hurlais cette fois de douleur mais fut vite arrêté par sa main sur ma bouche, la scellant en appuyant fortement sur ma dentition. Je restais donc à présent muet, alors que sa langue esquissait mes cicatrices, léchant le sang nouveau qui s'échappait de mon corps, coulant le long de mes cotes pour tâcher le draps, marquant comme une sorte de combat intime entre nous.

La panique s'imprimait sur mes traits, la peur me faisait avoir des ersatz de spasmes, me tuant peu a peu alors que mon cœur s'autodétruisait en s'éclatant à chaque battements contre ma cage thoracique. Je ressentais cette étrange sensation, quand le cerveau cri de bouger, de s'échapper mais que le corps reste en état amorphe, offrant à l'agresseur ma carcasse à disséquer dans une totale quiétude.

Je restais donc là, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec mon cerveau partit en stand by… Pour l'instant, je ne sentais que ses lèvres sur moi, suivant les sentiers rougeâtres de mon dos, et ses mains me plaquer contre les draps de plus en plus rouges, formant un halo autour de moi…

Ma conscience me murmura comme alternative de supplier, mais je la rejetais illico presto.  
Je n'avais pas a le faire et je ne pouvais pas le faire sans éclater en sanglot… Et faire cela lui donnerait l'envi de prendre son pied comme je ne voulais pas l'imaginer. L'idée même ne prenait pas forme dans ma tête, tout de suite rejeté dans un cri de rage et de terreur.

Je frissonnais de terreur quand ces mains brulantes allèrent sur mes hanches, ces lèvres découvrant toujours ma peau… Paralysé par l'aura dangereuse qu'il dégageait, je me sentais au prise d'une gigantesque araignée, vous pétrifiant de peur et de fascination…

Alors que cette danse macabre continuait lentement, m'achevant à chaque seconde, je fut brusquement retourné sur le dos, mes cheveux cruellement tiré et mes mains de nouveau prisonniers. Mon bras droit, qui pendouillait dans le vide, était cloué au niveau du biceps par sa main droite, alors que ma main gauche était écrasée par le même genou qui m'avait immobilisé depuis le début.  
Là, mon cerveau a fondue…

Je pris plusieurs secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passait, puis la réponse me vint comme un poing au visage.  
Loyd m'embrassait. Il avait sa bouche fixée à la mienne, son corps contre le mien comme ultime parjure.

Je restais ahuri quand je sentis ses lèvres se mouvoir contre les miennes, et ses dents cherchaient à écarter mes mâchoires.

Je lui donnais un violent coups de poing dans les cotes, bravant la force de son bras qui me maintenait immobile. S'écartant sous le coups, je tentais de m'enfuir sur le coté, mais il me donna un coup de poing qui envoya ma tête cogner un des pieds montant du lit baldaquin.

Après m'avoir sonné, le blond me jeta de nouveau à travers le matelas, prenant soin d'écarter de nouveau les pans de mon kimono pour voir l'étendue de ces marques, et sentir sa signature sous ses doigts alors qu'il reprenait ma bouche en otage.  
Je me débattais, agrippant ces poignets pour les éloigner de mon torse quand je sentis ses dents me mordre cruellement la lèvre, me forçant à lui offrir l'entrée.  
Je tentais de lui donner des coups de pieds, de le repousser avec mes bras, lui griffant la nuque avec sauvagerie.

Je sentais son sang imbibé mes ongles, sa peau se plié avec élasticité, ses muscles souffrir sous mes assauts désespérés… Mais je sentais aussi sa fouge grandir en lui, ses lèvres se mouvoir en un sourire funeste, ses mains devenir bien plus concupiscente, plus gourmande…

Son corps se courbait comme celui d'un félin, écartelant mes membres de nouveau, les tordant avec envie alors que ses crocs se nichaient dans ma nuque, mordant ma peau avec un plaisir non feint.

Puis soudain, je sentis ses hanches entre mes jambes, et l'image mentale me vint…

Lui me prenant comme une chienne, me faisait saigner par ces à coups, m'aplatissant sur le matelas, me broyant les bras pour que je ne puisse pas me défendre, ses mains me bâillonnant, me rendant aveugle alors que mes vêtements me seraient arrachés, m'effeuillant pour atteindre ma destruction total, me blessant dans ma plus grande intimité, quelque chose encore intouché…

Je sentais ses mains dévaler mon torse, s'attardant sur chaque cicatrices, se rappelant du plaisir qu'il avait eut a me la faire.  
Je lui mordit soudainement l'oreille et glissait mon pied gauche entre nos deux corps pour le repousser violemment hors de mes jambes.

Je sentais son sang dans ma bouche, me faisant comprendre que je l'avais marqué à mon tour, alors que je ramassais mon kimono qui avait fuit mes épaules et ma ceinture. Je ne laissais que mes chaussures sur place.

Je m'enfuyais de la chambre, alors que Loyd était encore sonné du coup qu'il avait reçut en percutant le bord du lit en bois. Je me carapatais dans ma chambre, piquant une chaise au passage pour bloquer la porte.  
Il ne pourra pas entrer… Enfin, il aura plus de mal. Brusquement je vis l'ampleur de ma bêtise. J'aurais dû me cacher dans le cellier, le seul endroit dont Loyd ne possédait pas de double… Mais je n'osais pas sortir pour mieux me réfugier, par peur qu'il ne m'attrape en chemin…

Je restais longtemps prostré, essayant de contenir mes tremblements du au choc et mes larmes… J'avais eut tellement peur… Si peur… Je pris une longue inspiration pour remettre mes idées en place. Loyd était saoul, il avait juste eut un fantasme passager… Un fantasme qu'il ne pourra pas s'avouer, ni même d'y céder parce que je suis un homme…

Au pire, il me frappera comme si j'étais le coupable, mais je préférais ces coups que ses caresses avides. Nouveaux tremblements. Toute ma peau me semblait sales, suintant de luxures dégoutantes, me tâchant à vie…

Je frottais avec vigueur cette peau qui me devenait insupportable, et qui portait à présent des marques et l'odeur du blond…  
Ça me donnait envie de rendre tout repas que j'eusse avalé dans ma vie…  
Je me griffais à présent la peau, entamant ma peau de nouvelles cicatrices que je m'étais faites. Ces cicatrices étaient a moi, cette peau était la mienne.

Rien n'appartenait à Loyd. Rien ! 

**… Euh… Je peux comprendre que vous eusses l'envie de m'écharper pour ce que j'ai osée faire subir a notre pauvre Zoro… Limite pour tous ce que j'ai osée lui faire depuis le début…**

**Mais, vous voulez une suite non ? Alors, pas de meurtre pour l'instant, merci.  
Vous pouvez toujours m'assassiner par message, ou m'encourager pour celle qui sont sadiques. Et je sais qu'il y en a !  
Enfin, en espérant que cela vous a plus, je vous dit… Bonne rentrée ! Niark niark !**_  
_


	8. Dérapages

**Et encore un chapitre de cette histoire !  
Encore une fois : One piece ne m'appartient pas, et cela, du début a la fin de cette histoire. Seul quelques personnages sont de mon fait…**

**Itsuke3 : Je compte bien continuer et même finir cette histoire… Fin qui est, pour ton plus grand bonheur je suppose, très très très loin…**  
**InconnuE : Merci d'attendre la fin de ce… Truc pour me tuer, c'est très civilisé de ta part. Et en effet, il semblerait que la torture de Marimo soit une de mes spécialités. C'est un puit sans fond… Du moins, pour l'instant. Merci, mais glisser des moments tout chou, tout mignon entre deux vacheries est tellement un bon chalenge que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Pour ce qui est des blonds imposants… Je sais pas. Un truc avec Sanji. C'est surtout pour moi une des seules vrai raison pour laquelle peu naitre une réelle haine entre les deux zigotos. Parce que sinon, je n'en vois pas trop. Si ce n'est un désaccord au sujet des femmes… Mais encore ce sujet ne peu être pour moi qu'une façade bien fragile pour supporter un tel mépris (présent uniquement dans mes histoires, dans l'anime c'est juste deux idiots qui se tapent dessus). Enfin, voilà, je mets juste un élément qui peu déclencher un vrai combat entre eux deux. Après, me diras tu, pourquoi toujours un semi clone de Sanji dans le passé de Zoro ? Pourquoi pas l'inverse ? Je pourrais te répondre que par la symbolique du costard qui reste bien mieux en mémoire du lecteur. Il y a bien d'autres raisons, mais ce commentaire est déjà bien trop long, je risque de devenir ennuyeuse… Les actes de Loyd commencent à te faire peur ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça continue en beauté.  
Fan nanonyme: Hmmm… Pourquoi tant de suspens ? Pour que vous veniez lire, tous simplement… Ou parce que j'aime ça… Choisis la réponse que tu ****préfère… Enfin, pour le destin de Loyd, ça ne va plus trop tarder, donc prends ton mal en patience… Et pour le cahier… Qui sait… **

**Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais le menu du jour :  
Une rage sur son lit de mensonge médiatique, un enfermement marinée en gelée, une passion fiévreuse suivit d'un combat a la fin étrange.**  
**Bon appétit !**

Chapitre 8 : Dérapage

La nouvelle était arrivée un matin. Nami avait hurlée en mode hystérique, le reste n'avait pas compris. Chopper était déçut et apeuré, Sanji versait plus dans le sarcasme et avec cet air de « Je te l'avait bien dit ».  
Cette expression qui donne a tout le monde l'envie d'étriper, brûler et déchiqueté le dit porteur de ce sourire tordu. Et le blond n'échappait pas à la règle.

Zoro s'était fait le plaisir de lui coller un poing dans le ventre. Violent, rapide, froid… Le vert était a présent dans un colère noire, calme, glaciale qui le rendait imprévisible et presque effrayant.  
C'était des pirates après tout.

Le bretteur était devenu une statue immobile, alors que Sanji peinait à se relever, à la fois surpris et soulagé. Ça faisait deux semaines que le bretteur n'avait fait preuve de réaction humaine.

Deux semaines, sans bagarre, sans cris et même sans parole. Le vert était passé de peu causant a quasi muet. Il ne parlait qu'à Chopper, Luffy et Enmei…  
En fait, son monde s'était décentralisé vers la gamine à la plus grande colère du blond.

Le roc de service en était à négliger son équipage et son chieur attitré ! Puis, il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture le visage DOUX et ATTENDRISSANT de ce mec quand il avait la petite dans les bras. L'alcool ne faisait presque plus partit du quotidien du bretteur…

Vous vous rendez compte ! Il n'en buvait que le soir, un peu, comme pause de la journée entre son entrainement, et l'éducation d'Enmeï.  
Oui, parce que Monsieur Roronoa s'était décrété « papa officiel » du rejeton ! Bon… Ils l'avaient tous un peu compris mais là… Là… C'était trop ! Trop pour que Sanji puisses accepté sans sourciller.  
Depuis quand le golem avait des sentiments ? Depuis quand il devenait calme et réfléchi ? Et depuis quand il devenait sympathique au yeux de tous ? TOUS ! Même aux yeux des femmes ! C'était le comble ! Lui ! Le mollusque sur patte !

Bref, Sanji approchait de la crise de nerfs, et ce poing dans le ventre lui montrait bien que Zoro était toujours un rustre violent. Voilà. Que de bonnes nouvelles…

Enfin, revenons à la nouvelle justement que l'équipage avait reçut ce matin.  
C'était un article à la troisième page, sur le kidnapping récent d'une petite fille par l'odieux équipage pirate, les chapeaux de pailles.  
Le dit Roronoa, bretteur de ce dangereux équipage avait même agressé la pauvre fonctionnaire qui dirigeait l'orphelinat dans lequel l'enfant était confiée. Bref, un vrai torchon que tout le monde allait croire.

-Si je la retrouve, je lui fait bouffer ses tripes, après lui avoir rompu chaque articulations, chaque os, après lui avoir arracher chaque muscles, chaque tendons… Je lui ferait regretter de ne pas s'être tranchée les veines suite à notre visite.

L'humeur de Zoro était devenue massacrante, démontrant une certaine violence et bestialité dans ces gestes. Ces muscles étaient tendus, roulant comme prêt à l'attaque, prêt a laver l'affront qui avait éclaboussé son honneur et celui de son équipage.

Enmei était devenu plus silencieuse dans les bras de son protecteur, comprenant que son gardien était en colère. Bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal, elle préférait se taire, et attendre qu'il se calme. Elle faisait quelques gazouillis qui avaient le don de faire esquisser un sourire a son père adoptif. Une grande victoire. Zoro c'était de nouveau refermé sur lui même, tentant de trouver une issue. Ils n'avaient rien pour démentir cette affirmation, et le gouvernement allait appuyer sur ce nouveau fait pour les faire couler. C'était prévisible, mais imparable. Ils étaient coincés…

* * *

_Il ne restait que deux semaines. Deux semaines à souffrir ainsi, et Monsieur et Madame Heito reviendront. Loyd n'allait pas stopper ces agissements, mais il n'aurait plus la main haute et ces actes seront restreints par la présence des autres._

_Ou du moins, je l'espérais._

_Suite à la mésaventure de Loyd bourré, il m'avait attrapé le lendemain pour me punir. Apparemment, il avait été tellement bourré qu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien._  
_Il ne savait que ces faits ci : Il était rentré, s'était réveillé dans son lit a moitié a poil et avait des bleus au torse, l'oreille en sang et le crâne très douloureux, et ce n'était pas que la gueule de bois._  
_Il avait donc tiré la conclusion qu'il avait fait des conneries en étant bourré, comme une bagarre de rue par exemple, qu'il était rentré se coucher et que je n'avais pas était là pour le soigner._

_Bref, c'était de ma faute. _

_Mais je préférais qu'il me punisse pour cela qu'il ne se souvienne de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé…  
Un frisson m'écorcha le corps, me réveillant douloureusement à mon tour. Sa langue sur ma peau, ces mains parcourant mon corps, avides…  
Un spasme d'horreur ébranla ma carcasse qui criait grâce depuis deux jours… _

_Oui, car depuis deux jours, je subissais la punition du blond._

_J'étais donc dans un trou profond, une grille me séparant de la surface de la terre, qui se trouvait a quelques mètres plus haut, et une autre en dessous, me servant de plancher et m'empêchant de tomber dans le gouffre sous mes pieds._  
_Mes poignets étaient menotté a un anneaux lui même soudé a ce qui me servait de sol, m'obligeant a être courber 24H/24. J'étais la plupart du temps dans un noir quasi complet, ne laissant que quelques lueurs gravées des carreaux clair sur ma peau dénudé._  
_Mon kimono s'était déchiré en deux au niveau de mon dos, tranché par un coup de fouet. Celui ci était de nouveau en sang, et mes muscles étaient crispés sans interruption depuis deux jours. C'était une nouvelle idée du blond._  
_Après m'avoir enfermé ici, il venait toute les heures verser un baquet d'eau glacé sur moi, me frigorifiant de nouveau alors que mon corps venait de se réchauffer un minimum._  
_Je ne pouvais pas dormir, ni même manger…_  
_Et ne me parlez pas d'hygiène._

_Mon corps frissonnait, mes muscles se bandant sous le froid et la douleur. Car oui, tout le temps trempé, le jet d'eau m'arrivant violemment sur le dos… Je ne pouvais cicatriser…  
Puis je n'avais de nouvelle, ni de Lihawn, ni d'Anna… _

_Je ne posais pas de questions non plus, comprenant que le blond était très inventif. _

_Je regardais le sol avec fascination, me concentrant sur les barreaux qui me sauvaient d'une chute abyssale. Soudainement, la lumière devint plus forte. Je devinais à la démarche rapide et sèche que c'était Loyd. Mon corps se crispa, l'humidité n'ayant pas encore totalement disparut de mes vêtements, à l'idée d'une nouvelle douche glacée… _

_Les pas se stoppèrent. Puis le grillage fut balancer sur le coté par un coup de pieds furieux. Laissant une lumière complète me rejoindre au fond de mon trou, je plissais mes yeux, tentant de voir ce qui se passait à la surface.  
J'entendais à présent quelqu'un descendre les marches en métal incrusté dans le mur._

_C'était bien Loyd, comme toujours._

_Instinctivement je reculais, bien que mes bras soit encore fixé à l'anneaux de métal au sol, pour mettre le plus d'espace possible entre lui et moi._  
_Le blond s'avança pour s'agenouiller, laissant entendre un cliquettement métallique. Il me libérait ?_

_Il devait en avoir marre de venir m'asperger d'eau toutes les heures…_  
_Même la nuit._

_Il me détacha seulement du sol, gardant mes poignets liés par deux anneaux de métal fixés ensemble.  
Avant que je puisse me relever, il me tira vers l'avant grâce a la chaine qui était une extension de mes entraves, me faisant trébucher par la même occasion sur le sol, et il me traina pour me tirer hors de ma prison de deux jours.  
Il me balança sur le sol, c'est pas comme si je n'étais pas habitué…  
La surface de la terre est plus chaude que le gouffre dans lequel j'étais. J'avais été accroupis pendant deux jours entier, le dos cassé en deux, et pourtant je me remis en boule, recherchant le peu de chaleur que ma carcasse voulais bien encore fournir.  
J'étais étonné que celui ci ne fasse pas encore grève. _

_Je sentais le tissu de mon kimono coller a ma peau, l'humidité rendant ma peau bleutée et d'une texture suintante, comme celle d'un noyé. Mon dos était découvert par de grande lacération, les bord de mes plaies devenu violette. _

_Mon changement de pigmentation mettait en valeur mes cicatrices ornant mes membres et toute autre surface de ma carcasse.  
Seuls mon visage et mon cou étaient épargnés…  
Ma respiration était forte, paniquée, bien qu'un soulagement figuré parmi mes quelques notes. J'étais enfin sorti… Je me recroquevillais d'avantage, le froid terrassant ma soudaine joie… J'avais si froid…_

_Frissonnant entre mes doigts devenus bleues, aussi raide que des bouts de bois, l'écho de mon halètement se faisait malheureusement entendre dans tout le sous sol…_  
_Doucement, une sorte de halo de chaleur m'entoura, m'apaisant quelque peu._

_Je restais alors immobile, mon corps m'informant que je ne voulais pas savoir, et que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ce qui ce passait. Il fallait juste profiter de cette soudain chaleur qui m'avait fuit durant deux jours._  
_Mais mon cerveau n'en était pas là, lui ne lâchait rien. Je rouvrais les yeux quand mon corps fut légèrement déplacé._

_J'avais du mal a savoir vraiment comment, vu que j'avais perdu, pour l'instant, une grande partie de mes sensations. Je fus soudainement face à Loyd dont le regard fixe me disait rien qui vaille. Ce fut la première chose que je vis._

_Il me tenait contre lui, ses mains sur les miennes, me contaminant de sa chaleur malade. Ses jambes en lotus le stabilisaient au sol, m'installant donc au creux de celles ci, m'emprisonnant de nouveau. Mais je préférais mille fois ma prison de glace a celle ci, faite de chaires et d'étreintes mal placées. Je me mettais de suite à me débattre, hurlant de ma voix enrouée par le silence qui m'avait été imposé, mais il tient bon…_  
_Je sentais ses doigts frictionner les miens comme dans une tentative de réanimation. Je dégageais mes mains des siennes, ne voyant là qu'un poison, et un déshonneur profond de ma personne._  
_Il répliqua en me donnant une gifle qui me sonna quelques peu._

_La joue en feu, je sentais a présent sa veste recouvrir mes épaules glacée et sa mains gauche soutenir mon dos, alors que sa jumelle réchauffait mon bras gauche, redessinant la courbe de mes muscles tétanisés._  
_Ses doigts parcourraient ma peau a présent, sa main ayant glissée sous ma manche trempée et en lambeau. Il esquissant de la pulpe de ses doigts tout relief qu'il trouvait sur son chemin, croquant la silhouette de mon bras que je repliais doucement contre ma poitrine essoufflée._

_Je sentais comme une sorte de tendresse étrange dans son regard et ses gestes, presque désespérée… C'était dérangeant malsain, mais je n'avait pas trop la force de me rebeller…_  
_Je tentais pourtant de me glisser hors de son entrave, loin de ces caresses rassurantes après m'avoir torturé…_  
_Mais il me tenait, et mon début de fuite accéléra ses mouvements, les rendant plus rapide et avide… Sa main commença à dégringoler dans mon dos, effleurant chaque cicatrice comme un détail sensuel._  
_Puis son autre main se mit dans mes cheveux, glissant dans mes mèches et sur ma joue. Je jetais ma tête au loin, rejetant avec peine ce geste insultant, alors que la pulpe de ces doigts élaborait déjà le schéma de mes clavicules._

_Les souvenirs du baiser qu'il m'avait imposé me revint en mémoire et me fit bondir d'horreur.  
J'hurlais et lui donna un coup de coude dans le menton avant de ramper sur le sol, mes membres toujours inertes face au froid constant de ces derniers temps…  
Je n'entendis que quelque pas avant que son pied ne foule ma cheville, me faisant gémir de douleur, alors que ces mains me plaquèrent au sol. _

_Ces genoux m'entourant, je fut immobilisé par Loyd qui était étrangement silencieux… Moi même je l'étais bien trop. _

_Nous n'échangeâmes ni insultes, ni pique, tout deux dans un état second de chasse. J'avais malgré moi endossé le rôle de la proie…  
Ces mains escaladèrent mon dos avant de se retrouver sur ma nuque. Il agrippa mes cheveux férocement alors que je criais mes premières paroles.  
-LÂCHE MOI, ENFLURE !_

_Je tentais de lui donner un coup de pieds alors que ces serres se refermaient sur la gorge, imprimant le motif de ces ongles sur mon cou._  
_Je lui donnais plusieurs coups dans le dos… Je l'atteins même un moment à la hanche, le poussant sur le coté…_  
_Seulement le manque d'air commençait a me brouiller la vue, mes gestes et mes coups étaient de plus en plus désespérés et de moins en moins précis. Je finissais par frapper dans le vent, gesticulant comme un dernier effort de guerre, ne voulant point rendre les armes. Pas maintenant…_  
_Malgré tout, je voulais protéger un minimum de dignité, la seule chose qui pouvait me rester… Mais en vint…_

_Mes yeux commencèrent à papillonner et mes membres devinrent du plomb, m'obligeant à les laisser choir lamentablement sur le sol… Je fus pris de quelques spasmes alors que les doigts de Loyd faisaient une dernière compression, avant de me lâcher totalement. _

_Je ne sus dire combien de temps s'écoula pendant ce laps de temps.  
Nous semblâmes dans une scène de crime, le criminel ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait, et la victime, morte tout simplement. _

_Sauf que j'étais vivant et que le blond savait ce qu'il faisait… Il ne faisait qu'observer ma carcasse livide et inerte sur le sol, les yeux toujours fixe et la bouche silencieuse…  
La panique m'avait un peu quitter comme ma conscience, me laissant comme éteins sur le sol. Je sentis de nouveau les mains de Loyd descendre jusqu'à ma taille alors que ces lèvres effleurèrent mon cou meurtri à son tour… _

_Je tentais de me recroqueviller alors que Loyd se relevait, me délaissant sur le sol sa veste me recouvrant toujours. Je restais au sol longuement, blessé profondément alors que par instinct de survie, mon corps s'accaparait toute la chaleur qui se trouvait dans le vêtement de mon bourreau. _

_Je restais avec l'odeur de mon cauchemar vivant sur moi toute la journée…_

* * *

Nous étions sur la mer quand un navire marine vint nous attaquer… Sûrement pour récupérer la petite.

Zoro était dans l'infirmerie avec Enmei dans ces bras quand les premiers coups de canon résonnèrent. Déposant la petite dans les pattes de Chopper, il lui fit comprendre de prendre soin d'elle pendant l'attaque.  
Lui, il allait faire du carpaccio de marine.

Parce que personne n'avait le droit de la lui reprendre.

Il sortit à la lumière du pont, regardant de loin les navire bleus avançaient vers eux, les canons prêt a verser de nouveau la sauce.  
Pour l'honneur et la gloire.

Zoro avait une autre muse.  
Celle de la paternité nouvelle.

Sortant ces lames du fourreau, le crissement des lames réverbérait sur l'océan comme promesse de combat sanglant.  
Zoro ne criait pas, n'affichait pas de mine satisfaite. Seul le froid habitait son corps et la force dans ces bras. Une colère sourde lui prenait le corps, l'envie de faire du mal éclos en sa poitrine, le transformant en pantin.

Il n'entendait pas Ussop paniquer face à l'attaque, ni Luffy rire d'un combat enfin proche… Un silence l'entourait.  
Il avait l'impression d'être au fond de l'eau, ou seul ces battements de cœur et ces respirations étaient des sons acceptés.  
C'était narcissique comme pensée, mais n'était ce pas égoïste de garder la petite à ces cotés, et de vouloir tuer pour ne pas en être séparé ?

Si. Assurément.

Mais il s'en foutait.  
Ils s'en foutaient tous pour l'instant.

Il bondit pour arriver sur la rambarde, lui faisant gagner des dizaines de centimètre de hauteur. Il n'allait pas les laisser lui reprendre Enmei.  
-Chapeau de paille !  
Cette voix résonna dans leur oreille. Smoker. Encore lui.  
-Tu kidnappes des enfants maintenant ?!  
-Elle fait parti de notre équipage ! Nous ne l'avons pas enlevée ! Hurla Luffy, préparant déjà ces poings.  
-Tout enfant doit être avec sa famille.  
-Et nous sommes la sienne !

Le poing du capitaine alla s'échouer contre la coque du bateau ennemi, creusant un premier impact dans le navire.

C'était le signal de l'attaque. Smoker, transformant ces jambes en fumée, sauta hors du pont, fonçant vers le Sunny qui était en contre bas, alors que Luffy faisait un saut, préparant ses poings en les balançant vers l'arrière. Le combat commençait déjà, alors que Zoro ne faisait que de regarder, ne voulant pas trop s'éloigner du bateau où se trouvait Enmeï… Sa Enmeï.

Il finit par frapper cependant quand les marines vinrent envahir le pont du Sunny, attaquant les membres de l'équipage sous les ordres de leur supérieur.

Il n'y avait rien de personnel, mais personne ne devait approcher Enmeï.  
Ces lames sifflaient l'air, arrachaient la peau et les chaires ennemies. Les sangs peignaient le pont, traçant de grandes arabesques de souffrance. Pas de pitié, pas de retenu, l'idée même que l'équipage le voit ainsi ne le perturba pas, ne retenait pas son bras vengeur…

Il était a présent accroupi, les bras croisés et les lames continuant dans son dos, laissant le sang s'écouler vers ses doigts crispés. Le fait qu'il soit recroquevillé sur lui même l'empêcha de tomber quand un choc violent ébranla le bateau, forçant les vagues à être encore plus violente. Sous la soudaine onde de choc, il jeta un regard et le sang quitta son visage…  
Le mur de l'infirmerie avait été détruite par un boulet de canon, brisant la seule barrière entre Enmeï et les marines.

Chopper était avec elle, il avait à espérer que le jeune renne réussisse a gérer le flux de Marine qui s'engouffrait dans cette brèche nouvelle… Mais même s'il avait une confiance aveugle dans le vaillant médecin, il jeta ses ennemis à terre pour courir vers la coque perforée.

A peine arriva t-il a la rambarde, qu'il vit un marine avec Enmeï dans ces bras. Sa fille. A lui.

Chopper le suivait de prés, mais d'autres marines le retenait au sol, et a peine sautait t-il a la poursuite du kidnappeur qu'il se pris une attaque de front par quelqu'un qui avait sauté du bateau marine.

Bref, Chopper ne pouvait sauver l'enfant, c'était à Zoro de le faire après tout.

Il sauta de la rambarde ou il s'était perché pour atterrir sur le pont assommant deux-trois marines au passage qui lui avait sautés dessus et qui avaient fini leurs courses dans l'eau. Les pieds sur un plancher gouvernemental, il chercha du regard le type qui lui avait pris sa fille, et ne vit qu'un ramassis de Marine semblant a des pirates.

Des types pas rigolos. Ça tombait bien, il ne voulait pas rire mais tuer ceux qui l'avaient priver de Enmeï et qui avaient ébranler leur tranquillité. Il se jeta sur les groupes d'adversaire, bandant ses muscles, faisant claquer ces tendons sous sa colère.

Tranchant ces ennemis, il faisait de moins en moins dans la dentelle… Les ennemis autre fois blessés passaient un seuil critique, et tombaient même à la porte de la mort.. Le sang volait, donnant a cette danse du sabre une allure bien plus macabre. Mais ce qui mettait en exergue cette violence était le regard fou de Zoro, ces bras maculés de sang. Même sa joue droite était touchée par les jets d'hémoglobine. On se serait crus dans un mauvais film d'horreur… Sauf que c'était la réalité, et le bretteur était le monstre sanguinaire du scénario.

Peu a peu, le courage des hommes s'effilochait, les faisant a présent reculer. Luffy arriva à ses cotés, la tête des mauvais jours pour augmenter tout le dramatique de la situation du point de vu des marines.  
Pour l'équipage du chapeau de paille, ce n'était qu'une rage monstrueuse qui avait éclos dans leur poitrine, les rendant pour certains mauvais, meurtrier presque.  
Non pas presque.  
Zoro voulait tuer.  
Il voulait voir cette lueur de défi s'éteindre. Ce n'était pas la première fois pour lui…

Serrant le poing, il gérait mal ces tressautements meurtriers… Il n'arrivait pas à cacher son envie d'occire, d'annihiler ces ennemis dans les circonstances les plus douloureuses possible… Oui, il l'avait déjà fait…  
Mais là c'était différent.  
Il ne protéger par sa vie, mais celle de quelqu'un d'autre, et il n'était pas seul, sans témoin pour voir le carnage qu'il avait fait…

Tentant de calmer sa respiration il se remit en position de combat quand Smoker arriva avec Tashigi à son coté. L'enfant dans les bras.

Non, ca n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas a elle de la tenir, c'était contre nature. Enmeï était sa fille, il était son gardien, celui qui devait la garder, l'éduquer !

Ses muscles tremblaient sous sa rage, sous sa soif qui ne faisait que de grandir. Il fallait qu'il attaque sans aucunement blesser Enmeï ni même lui faire peur…

Les Marines avaient trop d'honneur pour la prendre en otage, et heureusement. Si les pirates avaient tous les maux sur le dos, c'était les marines qui devaient supporter tous les échecs possibles.  
-Je ne savait pas que les marines prenaient des enfants en otage…  
C'était Sanji qui avait parlé, s'allumant une cigarette comme a son habitude dans les situations tendues. Il préparait sa jambe à castagner, alors que Luffy lui préparait son poing.

-A croire qu'ils sont assez lâche pour se cacher derrière une gamine.  
C'était Nami qui avait parlé… Pour une fois, ils étaient tous là, en ligne face à leur adversaire. Ça lui rappelait un peu le moment ou ils étaient aller chercher Robin des griffes d'Ennie lobby…  
Tous prêt à combattre pour sauver le nouveaux membre de l'équipage. Zoro craqua sans pitié ses articulations, démontrant qu'il était prêt à passer à l'action. Enmeï était si proche, et si loin en même temps.

La voir tendre les bras vers lui en pleurs était une torture pour lui.. Entendre sa voix lui hurler de la sauver, de venir la chercher, criant son nouveau statue. Zoro était son père désormais.

Ils restèrent immobiles, tous, attendant le signal qui les pousserait enfin à l'attaque.  
Ce fut le petit « Clic » d'un fusil qu'on recharge qui déclencha l'assaut.

Cette fois, Zoro fut plus rapide.  
Suivit de Luffy qui attaqua directement Smoker, Zoro attaqua un pauvre marine, les poings serrés et l'œil acéré. Le premier eu le torse tranché en deux. Le second eut la carotide coupée…  
Le moment fut comme ralentit. Le temps que Zoro comprenne ce qu'il avait fait.

Le premier cadavre était toujours le plus difficile, puis après ça va tous seul. Alors que le regret allait pointer son nez et alourdir ses bras, il fut de nouveau attaqué par des marines en quête de vengeance.  
Esquivant l'attaque qui avait visé son dos, il abattit sa lame sur le flanc, enfonçant son épée au travers de l'homme pour parer par la suite une attaque venu de sa gauche. Traçant un mouvement circulaire, un cercle de sang s'étala a ses pieds, dépeignant un tableau devenant macabre..  
Fonçant vers l'avant, il trancha chairs et textile, sabre et fusil.. Il écartait tout de son chemin, détruisait tout ce qui semblait faire obstacle entre lui et Enmeï…

Puis c'est là qu'il vit cette pétasse donner son enfant a un marine lambda pour se mettre en travers de sa route, l'empêchant d'accéder a sa fille..

Il l'attaqua par le bas, croisant ces deux sabres dans le souhait de la décapiter. Mais cette conne ne se laissa pas tuer. Ça aurait été trop simple.  
Le sourire mauvais, Zoro la repoussa cependant, la faisait chanceler avant de la réattaquer. Elle ne voulait pas mourir tout de suite ? Tant mieux, il faillait qu'elle souffre un peu pour ce qu'elle avait fait..  
Non, pas qu'un peu ! Enormément.

Il la réattaqua, glissant le tranchant de ses lames sur ces épaules, tranchant que de peu sa peau. Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il s'était comme matérialisé derrière elle.  
Pauvre chose fragile.  
Elle ne pus que recevoir un coup de pied dans le ventre qui la fit trébucher sur le corps d'un ancien ennemi du vert..

A présent sur le dos, elle fit fonctionner ces abdos pour se relever mais fut stopper par le talon du vert qui s'écrasa sans pitié sur son poignet droit, la faisant lâcher sa lame dans un gémissement de douleur et de colère.  
Jetant un œil a son adversaire, elle le vit a contre jour, le visage déformé par une autre expression. Une sorte de cruauté qui semblait avoir éclos au sein de sa poitrine.

Ses muscles se déformaient sur la pression de sa haine qui coulaient dans ces veines comme un carburant trop puissant… Tout principes s'étaient effrités comme du sable, le délaissant sans règlement sur le champ de bataille, désinhiber de tout honneur possible.  
Il planta seulement un seul de ces sabres dans l'épaule droite de cette femme, ressentant avec joie les résistances des chaires bandées sous la douleur, quand une voix l'interpella…  
Smoker.

Levant la tête en suivant l'origine du son, il vit l'homme l'attaquer par le ciel, utilisant son fruit du démon, l'épée de granit marin dans la main.

Son œil restant eut un tic nerveux, alors qu'il sentait son dos se tordre sous la hargne. Utilisant son sabre encore libre, il para l'attaque frontale de commodore et le repoussa brutalement vers la gauche. Le bretteur regarda le commodore s'écraser sur le pont de son bâtiment pour jeter un regard vers sa victime.  
Pauvre chose… Il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps pour s'occuper de son cas maintenant.

Il retira sa lame de son épaule, tournant un peu la lame dans un plaisir sadique qui n'eut aucun écho sur son visage de pierre. Il suivit le mouvement tout en donnant un coup de pieds à la femme qui avait voulu se relever, se promettant de finir son châtiment plus tard.

Le commodore était ressortit des débris de bois et fouillait le champs de bataille dans la quête de trouver le bretteur au cheveux vert et sauver Tashigi quand un cri survint. C'était le chapeau de paille.

Celui ci c'était débarrassé des soldats qui l'avaient attaqués en surnombre. Sale gosse élastique.  
Celui ci fendit la poussière soulevée par la bataille, le poing prés à frapper son ennemi.  
Le poing se fit facilement arrêter par celui du commodore, mais Luffy contre attaqua par un coup de boule dans le menton du chasseur blanc.. Ce dernier cracha son cigare de colère, la cendre ardente tombant sur le visage du chapeau de paille qui ferma les paupières instinctivement.  
Smoker le remercia par un coup latéral d'épée en granit dans le ventre, le repoussant avec rage. Après avoir observé l'endroit ou le gosse élastique avait été envoyé avec force, Smoker se massa douloureusement le menton, grognant un « petit con » quand un mouvement furtif lui fit tourner la tête…

Dans la seconde qui suivait, il esquiva un attaque mortelle du bretteur vert…  
Celui ci, atterrissant sur le parquet défoncé du bateau, fit un dérapage contrôlé qui le poussa a mettre une main a terre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, les doigts enfoncés dans le bois pour se retenir de glisser plus loin… Les deux ennemis se jetèrent un regard, détaillant un peu plus l'autre.

Le chasseur blanc contre le chasseur de pirate… Le commodore faisait plus dans la carrure de grizzly, les pieds bien campés au sol, les bras proche de frapper, les muscles en un seul bloc de béton, moulés dans cette position. Il était la force...

Zoro était un autre gabarit…  
Le blanc avait bien remarquer cette lueur fiévreuse dans l'œil du vert, le rendant plus effrayant et plus inoffensif… S'en était dérangeant.

Si le blanc était la force, le vert était la vitesse. Son corps était des lignes de muscles d'aciers, souples, étranges, lui donnant des traits félins. Ils étaient tous deux des chasseurs, et tous deux connaissaient l'entendu de la force l'autre. Dans ce cas là, il y avait une règle qui les faisaient grimacer, et pourtant incontournable.  
Tout est bon pour gagner.

Ils foncèrent tous deux vers l'autre… L'un en fumée, l'autre armé de haki. Le sabre était leur arme commune.  
Il eut un premier échange de coup, suivi d'un second. Chaque pas se suivant comme une chorégraphie sur un fil tendu. Un faux pas et c'était la mort. Zoro tenta un coup latéral dans le but de faire reculer Smoker et contre-attaquer tout de suite après, cependant le mouvement voulu ne vint pas.. Luffy.

Luffy était entré dans le cercle du combat, et avait frapper Smoker dans la foulée, brisant cette danse calculée. Cette transe offensive dans lequel les deux chasseurs se complaisaient. Celle de la chasse.

Zoro quitta lentement sa position de combat, le visage s'assombrissant.  
Smoker avait été éjecté dans la bâtisse supérieure au pont, disparaissant dans un nuage de poussière…  
Une colère froide monta lentement vers son estomacs, se diffusant dans ces veine a vitesse grand V. Ces mâchoires se refermèrent avec rage, geste puéril. Inutile.  
Il suivit alors les deux disparus, grippant au niveau supérieur.

Les deux pieds de nouveau sur un sol, il jeta un regard, faisait lentement la périphérie de la pièce. Il était en colère et en même temps détendu comme jamais. Il n'était pas dans un champ de bataille, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas d'autre ennemi que Smoker. Dés qu'il l'aurait trouvé, le combat pourra recommencer.

Il les trouva enfin. Luffy était face à Smoker, lui hurlant des inepties que Zoro ne pus traduire…  
Un seul écho faisait offices de vérité a présent. Ces tempes lui rembobinant ce fait, maintes et maintes fois répété. Il avança d'un pas toujours lent vers le combat ou les ennemis se regardait… Enfin… Smoker jugeait d'un œil circonspect le chapeau de paille, et Luffy arrivait par on ne sait quel moyen à refléter autant de vivacité intellectuel qu'un poisson mort...  
Arrivant devant eux, le blanc et le vert ne se jetèrent pas un seul coup d'œil. Ils se connaissaient.  
-Zoro..  
Luffy se tourna vers son second, mais le regard de celui ci le stoppa de suite. Le vert répondit à sa place.  
-Luffy. C'est mon combat.  
Son capitaine lui jeta un œil inquiet, comprenant que même si le bretteur n'était pas blessé, il n'allait pas bien pour le moment. Mais le vert était sans appel.  
-Capitaine. N'intervenez pas. Si je veux qu'Enmeï me revienne, c'est à moi de le battre.

Pas besoin de plus pour le persuader. Dés fois, s'en ait presque inquiétant. Le brun hocha juste la tête avant de se reculer, bien qu'il jaugeait le vert plus durement.  
Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de son second. Mais il voulait toute fois lui laisser une chance de le surprendre encore une fois par la justesse de son jugement. Smoker ne méritait pas la mort, mais l'œil brillant de Zoro hurlait le contraire. Son corps réclamait son sang ainsi que celui de tout le QG. Et sous son masque impassible, quelques fissures s'agrandissaient, éventrant cette image de sérénité pour y laisser un homme fou.

Luffy suivi les traces de son second, barbouillant le sol de sang qu'il avait piétiné dans la bataille. Non. Zoro ne pouvait pas le décevoir… Il ne devait pas…

Le combat repris. On put voir deux corps survolaient le pont dans un combat de rapidité et de force. Chaque impacts faisaient vibrés le bateau et l'air alentour. Chaque respirations étaient contrôlés, chaque crispations de muscles, mouvements calculés…  
Cette danse sans fin, tant que l'un des danseurs ne tombe pas inerte sur la scène, tirant le rideau de cet acte. Celui de la mise a mort.

Mué par le sentiment de justice, Smoker combattait ce jeune bretteur dont le sang semblait s'être enflammé. Leur cri de combat étaient pareille a des coups de canon, et chaque esquives faisaient trinquer ceux qui étaient restés sur le pont de bois du bâtiment marine… Puis il eut un coup de trop. Smoker fut éjecté sur le pont de son navire, pliant les planches qui devaient être son support.

La tête un peu dans les vapes, il se releva difficilement, le bois s'effritant sous ces mains et ces jambes. Puis il eut une détonation qui happa l'épéiste blanc, son corps fut ballotté, emporté par une force qu'il n'avait pas encore comprise.

Ce ne fut que quand il fut stabilisé qu'il put analyser sa situation.  
Son corps était à présent étroitement enroulé dans un filet de granit marin, et le tireur n'était pas loin. En effet. Le bretteur vert avait posé le canon contre son épaule, le poing serrant encore son sabre. Oui, tout était bon pour tuer son adversaire… Même le ligoter comme un animal pour l'égorger tranquillement…  
Le chasseur de pirate n'avait sorti qu'un seul sabre. Un seul pour le mettre a mort.

Smoker pouvait le voir dans la lueur cauchemardesque de son regard acier, par la tension de sa mâchoire.  
S'avançant encore, le vert se trouva face a son ennemi maintenant a terre. Le canon tomba au sol, retentissant dans un écho qui sembla infini, un bruit sourd qui avait toute les significations du monde. La fin.

Zoro recommença à avancer, pour finalement surplomber le chasseur blanc. La lame glissa sur sa gorge comme une caresse timide, mais peu hésitante. L'envie de tuer s'était réfugiée dans ces bras, dans son corps entier. Mais une grimace de frustrations passa fugacement sur ces traits. Puis après un dodelinement et un soupir, Zoro pris sa décision.  
-Marine !  
Son cris gangréna le bateau, rendant le monde silencieux, dans l'attente de sa sentence… Mais la mort n'était pas pour aujourd'hui…  
-J'ai votre supérieur sous ma lame ! Alors si vous ne voulez aucune maladresse de ma part, relâcher Enmei !  
Son ton froid glaça l'atmosphère, mais les marines l'étaient bien plus par la menace qui pesait contre eux. Personne ne survivait à une décapitation. Et cette équipe sans le commodore serait comme un poulet sans tête.  
Ce fut avec hargne et précipitation que Tashigi reprit l'enfant pour le donner au médecin de l'équipage.

L'enfant était tellement heureuse de retrouver un visage connu qu'elle se mit à babiller légèrement, cherchant aussi son gardien et sauveur du regard. Elle entendit même sa voix.  
-Chopper. Emmène Enmei à l'infirmerie. Luffy, raccompagne l'équipage sur le bateau. Je vous suis.  
-Zoro ?  
C'était le capitaine. Le bretteur lui rendit son regard.  
-Il n'y aura aucune victime.  
Suite a cette promesse, Luffy hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne ressente aucune envie de laisser son second ici, mais il avait lu entre les lignes.

Zoro en avait besoin, et il lui demandait cette faveur.  
L'équipage se replia alors que le vert restait à bord du vaisseau ennemi, la lame toujours proche de la carotide du chasseur blanc. Les marines avaient serrés un rang autour du bretteur et de sa victime, puis reculer de suite a un regard meurtrier du futur bourreau.  
Ce dernier, voyant les marines a une distance enfin respectable, s'accroupis pour parler à Smoker, la lame toujours présente sur la gorge du blanc.  
-Sache que pour ce que tu as fait, je devrais te tuer. Mais je vais te laisser en vie. Pour cette fois. Mais enlève la moi encore, et je t'éviscérais ! A la main si il le faut !

La lame se tourna pour trancher le filet d'azurite, laissant Smoker sortir de sa prison de fils. Zoro était face à lui, fier, mais les lames baissées. Malgré tout, Smoker était un homme d'honneur. Il ne l'attaquerait pas. Pas maintenant.

Le vert rangea ces sabres pour se diriger vers le Sunny quand il se retourna pour fixer le commodore. Son visage était à présent lisse, mais portait comme une pointe de nostalgie. Smoker haussa un sourcil perplexe, attendant ce que le vert avait à lui dire.  
-Et je te dois bien ça. Tu m'as épargné… Il y a longtemps de ça.  
Zoro s'injuria d'avoir pris un ton de voix si reconnaissant, mais il ne pouvait enterrer ses souvenirs devenus aussi limpides que les jours présents…

Les deux chasseurs se fixèrent, l'un perdu dans ces pensées et l'autre dans les propos de son homologue.  
Soupirant un peu, Zoro leva lentement la tête vers le ciel. Il était navré que Smoker ne s'en souvienne pas, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.  
-Ma dette est à présent payée.  
Et dans un saut souple, le jeune bretteur disparu pour repartir sur le bateau de son équipage. Toute de suite, le vert repris Enmeï dans ces bras, mais son visage restait gravé dans cette impression… Celle d'une déception.  
Son regard porta sur le vide quand Enmeï commença a gigoter, excédée par le manque d'attention de son sauveur.

Robin voyant le trouble du bretteur s'adressa a lui doucement, ne sachant pas calculer sa réaction dans le moment présent.  
-Tout va bien, Kenshi-san ?  
-Oui… J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose… Ce n'est sûrement rien.  
Ce ne devait pas être grands chose.

**Voilà voilà… Et un chapitre en plus. Prière de ne pas me frapper pour le retard que ça a pris.. Désolé encore… Dite moi si vous avez aimer ou non, si je mérite le supplice de la roue ou de la goutte d'eau pour écrire de telles infamies, un razzie awards ou un petit oscar…  
J'attend vos messages et continu malgré tout cette histoire… Bises à tous !**


	9. Fièvres

**Bonjour Bonjour ! Et un nouveau chapitre pour la trois, tout chaud !  
Bon, il faut bien le faire car, je ne le fait jamais : Tous les personnages dans cette fictions appartiennent a One piece, sauf quelques uns, dont ce connard de Loyd. Celui là est bien a moi !  
Enfin, pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous le savez déjà, mais je suis dans le gore, et là, la relation très ambiguë qui mettent en scène des hommes entre eux. Donc pour les gens qui ne veulent pas lire ni de chose hard, ni de torture physique ou mental, et ne pas imaginer des Monsieurs se faire des calins, ou des madames, bah… Veuillez fermez les yeux durant le chapitre ? Durant toutes l'histoire ? Enfin, avisez par vous même… Ce message compte pour tout les chapitres a venir !  
Voilà voilà !  
**

**Itsuke3 : En effet, Zoro commence vraiment a ne plus savoir ou il en est, et l'équipage se demande se qu'il se passe… Voilà la suite, comme tu l'as souhaitée… En espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que le chapitre précédent. Pas de combat cette fois… Ou du moins, pas vraiment… Tu verras bien. ****est ça qui nous pousse mment définir Loyd est un véritable plaisir pour moi, car il est justement indéffinissable. On ne sait pa  
**

**Les otakus jumelles : Tant mieux ! J'aime qu'on aime mes histoires, et mes OC aussi. Je suis toujours effrayée quand j'en mets un, de peur qu'il détruise toute envie de lire ce truc… Car ça m'ait déjà arrivé et je ne trouve rien de plus horrible. Enmeï est mignonne ? Elle est là pour ça !**

**InconnuE : Houla, fait attention, il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses un arrêt cardiaques a ce chapitre… Concernant une discussion avec notre fumeur national, je ne sait pas, je n'y ait pas encore réfléchis, mais je pense bien le faire. Que tu ne saches pas comment définir Loyd est un véritable plaisir pour moi, car il est justement indéfinissable. On ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, ni même ce qu'il pense… C'est ce qui nous pousse à vouloir comprendre ce qu'il est… Comment faire pire ? Comment faire un personnage pire que Loyd ? C'est très simple quand on a un cerveau dérangé comme le mien… Sache que pour les personnages étranges, tordus, brisés et moult synonymes pour dire la même chose, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Promesse de Karazu-Dess !**

**Misslovecake : Et bien voilà la suite, comme tu l'as voulu. Sache que j'étais en pleine correction quand j'ai reçut ton message, ça m'a donné un coup de fouet**

**Fan nanonyme : Prend ton temps pour écrire tes reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir une un peu tardif, ça me rappelle que le temps passe et que je dois poster ! Pour ce qui est de la scène avec Smoker, je ne me souviens plus trop de laquelle tu parles, mais je suppose que oui, me connaissant. J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Smoker car il est pour moi un marine sortant du manichéisme qui se reflète dans le gouvernement de One piece. Alors, il est normal que j'utilise ce personnage ( De plus, j'aime le mettre en scène). Puis… Je sais pas. Je me dis que si Zoro n'avait pas été Pirate, ils se seraient bien entendus.  
Faire de Zoro un personnage un peu plus décalé par rapport au One piece originel est ce qui me pousse à écrire. Même si je dois bien avouer que c'est difficile de garder un tempérament proche du sien… Enfin, arrêtons ce blabla et commençons ! en espérant que cette lecture te plaira autant. ****! en espérant que cette lecture te plaira autant sien...rt au One iece original anichéeisme qui se refléte dans le gouvernement **

**Repas du jour un peu spécial ! Cette fois, tout est dans le décor morbide du passé de Zoro. Donc, je n'ai pas mis tout le texte en Italique… Mais nous parlons bien du passé de notre bretteur favori.**  
**Donc reprenons… Menu du jour :**  
**Des lois stressantes avec son sadisme, un compagnon mariné dans son rhum et le dessert… Surprise du chef !**  
**En espérant que vous aimerez mes petits plats !**

Chapitre 9 : Fiévre

J'étais dans la cuisine, découpant ce pauvre calamar, victime de ma colère.

Je le découpais avec hargne, le lacérant en morceau pour le jeter dans la poêle. Je recommençais une seconde fois, reprenant l'opération à zéro pour le second sacrifice de ce midi.  
Je prenais le second pour le passer sous l'eau froide, arrachant la peau transparente, la rage griffant cette peau blafarde.  
J'enlevais l'encre de cette chaire morte pour découper ce corps en fine lamelle…

J'arrêtais mon couteau quand la présence de Loyd se fit de nouveau plus pesante… Comme si cela était possible.

J'osais lancer un regard vers lui.  
Il était encore là, les mains croisées sous son menton, le regard fixé sur moi. M'observant comme un insecte sous verre.  
Je lançais la cuisson, faisant revenir plusieurs fois les morceaux de ce céphalopode dans le citron pour les verser dans un bol. Je le mettais sur un plateau ou était déjà disposé du riz blanc, des sauces et des légumes. C'était une nouvelle loi qui s'était instaurée depuis le départ de Lihawn et d'Anna. Au moins, eux étaient en sécurité loin de leur oncle.

Ils étaient a présent avec Nagita et ses parents, de l'autre coté de l'île pendant une semaine. Ils rentreraient en même temps que Monsieur et Madame Heito, recomposant la famille… Et Loyd partirait enfin..

Ou du moins, j'aurais Monsieur Heito en tant que bouclier humain.  
Et ça m'arrangeait.

Je me sentais au bord du gouffre et les agissements de Loyd ne me permettaient pas de me sentir mieux. Nous étions à présent face a face, moi le servant comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois, je ne pouvais pas fuir en faisant trois pas en arrière et en me fondant dans le décors.

Je devais m'asseoir face à lui et participer au repas.  
J'aurais dû être heureux de ne plus être confondu avec un meuble, mais avec Loyd en face, je préférais avoir la présence d'une table basse.

Je picorais rapidement, mon appétit se détériorant.

Je ne voulais pas trop rester prés de lui, voulant échapper a tout pris de son espace vital, et en conséquence, préserver le mien. Et c'était mon combat de tous les jours.

Une autre règle m'interdisait d'être dans une autre salle que lui, si ce n'est pour les besoins d'hygiènes…

Encore heureux !

Je m'étais donc retrouvé à dormir sur le sol de sa chambre, devant la grande baie vitrée qui lui servait de fenêtre, le plus souvent recouverte d'un lourd rideau pourpre. C'était un peu le seul moment que j'appréciais dans mes journées. Regarder le ciel dégagé nocturne.

Ma vie était misérable.

Je comptais les heures, et les jours qui me séparait de cette délivrance. Soit par le retour de Lihawn et Anna, soit par le retour de leurs parents qui reprendront les rennes. Mais pendant leurs absences, Loyd était toujours un peu plus prés, un peu plus venimeux…

J'avais l'impression d'être un rongeurs peu a peu entouré par les anneaux d'un serpents, prés a être étouffé puis avalé…  
Avenir peu souhaité.

La distance entre nous deux se réduisait bien que je soit bien plus froid encore. Le fait d'être toujours dans la même salle que lui était un supplice longs et pesant.

Un silence s'était emparé de la bâtisse, ne laissant que l'écho des pas rapides et secs de Loyd donner vie à cette maison abandonnée.

Un soir, il me traina dehors. Il voulait aller se bourrer la gueule, et je devais venir avec lui. Le suivre encore une fois.

C'était le dernier jour et la tension dans le corps de Loyd semblait prés à exploser. Peu a peu, la vivacité de ce prédateur avait eut quelque relent de crainte, comme une sorte de frénésie de fuite qui avait naquit dans sa poitrine, le rendant plus agressif et en même temps plus doux…

L'ambiance était insupportable.

Mais je voyais cela comme les séquelles de notre prochaine « séparation ». Le Blond avait compris que l'on allait lui enlever son jouet préféré, soit dit en passant, moi et qu'il allait de nouveau s'ennuyer…

Je restais donc d'un calme exemplaire sachant que rien ne pouvais plus l'énerver.

Droit sur le tabouret en hauteur qui pullulait au bar, je restais stoïque face au verre que le barman avait posé directement devant moi. L'alcool avait une odeur forte, bien qu'étrangement alléchante. Mais poser mes lèvres sur le rebords de cette chope était une capitulation envers Loyd. C'était d'accepter d'entrer dans son univers et de se tordre à son désir. Et mon honneur ne pouvait le supporter.

Je faisais tâche dans ce lieu où le bruit était composé de braillement et d'injures plus fleurit les un que les autres.

Des pauvres types qui s'abrutissaient d'alcool pour oublier leur vie misérable dans la boue. Je les regardais se battre pour un verre, faire un bras de fer pour savoir qui aller peloter la pauvre serveuse…

Répugnant.

Je fixais de nouveau mon verre où le liquide vibrait au rythme de leurs cris. Même sourd, on pouvait sentir les pulsations de leur énervement dans le bois du bar.

Mon regard se posa d'un coup sur Loyd.

Lui aussi faisait tâche, mais pas de la même manière. Moi, j'étais un élément bizarre, un intru qui n'avait rien à faire dans ce lieu. Comme le réveil dans la cage de l'hippopotame qu'Anna prenait des heures à trouver dans son livre d'image. Bref, un élément burlesque.

Loyd était plus dans.. Un décalage.

Tous comme il transpirait la sauvagerie dans sa chambre de noble, ici, il irradiait d'un finesse froide dans cette atmosphère saturée de balourdise, de sueur brulée par l'effort… La encore, il était rejeté par cette environnement.

Mis en exergue par sa mine lisse, ne démontrant ni trouble alcoolique, ni tout autre sentiment. Froid et distingué, je pouvais sentir le regard de beaucoup de gens sur lui. Le sentiment qui y apparaissait pouvait être varié. De la colère au désir, il semblait que beaucoup de personne ait Loyd au près d'eux dans un futur proche.

Je ne leur dirais qu'une chose : Crétin.

Loyd était à fuir, il fallait l'enfermer et jeter la clé.

Loyd se battait par sadisme, détruisait par jalousie et par haine. Loyd était ce que j'aurais pu devenir si Koshiro n'avait pas pris soin de moi.

Je savais que perdu dans ce pays fait de misère et de colère, je serait devenu soit un monstre, soit un cadavre pourrissait au soleil. Je le serais devenu dans les allées faites de poussière et de résidus de combat, Loyd s'était transformé dans l'éclat de l'orgueil et l'aigreur de la cupidité.

Mais on aurait été pareil, une engeance de haine et d'envie. D'orgueil et de mépris.

Peut-être que cette ressemblance le rendait fou.

Mais fou de quoi ? De colère, de joie ?

Sa tyrannie touchait à sa fin, et je ne devais pas m'embrouiller l'esprit par ces questions qui resteront de toute façon sans réponse.  
Encore un peu et Je pourrais m'identifier a ce connard…  
J'étais décidément trop sentimental. Cet idéal de la seconde chance.

Je me frottais fortement la tempe, me griffant de rage. Arrête d'y penser, Arrête de te demander pourquoi.

Ces questions sans fin, sans réponses qui martelait mon crane. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui demander, de savoir le fruit de ces tortures qui m'avait fait avoir des cauchemars pendant deux mois…

Je jetais a nouveau un regard sur mon « maitre ».. Ou plutôt mon bourreau.

C'est incroyable en quoi l'emploie d'un déterminant possessif sonnait comme plus intime. Encore un peu et on pourrait croire que l'on est ami.

Je tournais mon verre, jouant à frôler le bord du verre avec le liquide ambré trouble. Puis un éclat de voix très proche. Un bruit de tabouret raclant le sol.. Très proche aussi.

Enfin, je me retrouvais écrasé par le corps d'un type qui venait de se prendre un coup de poing violent à la tête, le faisant reculer et donc, logiquement, retomber sur moi. Ma cage thoracique coincée entre le poids de cet homme et le bord du comptoir en métal me fit suffoquer un glapissement.

Heureusement pour moi, les pieds du tabouret céda, me faisant avalé par les limbes des pieds du comptoir. Pleins de relent d'alcool rance, de mégot de cigarette et d'autres ordures que je ne voulais même pas imaginer.

Mettant une main sur mon buste malmené, je sentais que mes bandages cachaient une barre de bleu… Youpi.

Toussotant un peu, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Loyd… Loyd était devant moi, une mine inquiète alors qu'il m'aidait à me relever…  
-Tous va bien ?

Je restais seulement muet. C'était étrange comme situation.

Et même cette proximité était déplacée. Je ne fis qu'un petit hochement de tête, attrapant cependant son poignet pour m'extirper de cet endroit insalubre.

Alors que je lissais mes vêtement, tentant de garder un tous petit peu de dignité –Bien que ce mot soit je pense, disparut depuis longtemps dans un tel endroit- J'entendis la voix du blond s'élever envers le type qui m'était tombé dessus.

Bizarrement, celui qui l'avait frappé se mit en coalition contre Loyd.

Ce devait être deux potes qui démontrait une amitié musclée et qui se rallier dés que l'un se faisait emmerder.

Mon regard porta sur la scène.

Je plaignais ces deux pauvres mecs qui étaient devant Loyd… Puis en les détaillant, je vis que finalement, le blond cendré s'était peut-être mis dans la merde tout seul, comme un grand.

Les deux devant lui devaient être deux fois plus large que lui, les poings habitués à la pierre et au bois. Les mains frêles de Loyd allaient se briser, lui qui n'avait manipulé que la soie et le velours...

Mais la tension dans ses membres me fit taire mes suppositions. Après tout, je connaissais la cruauté de Loyd, et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait de la pitié à l'encontre de ces types…

-Vous nous avez dérangés.

Sa voix était voilée par cette folie de meurtre et de sadisme.

Bien que j'eusse une esquisse de peur pour les deux cons du fond, j'avais surtout la peur que cette colère retombe sur moi plus tard.

Je restais cependant droit, observant juste la suite des événements. Pour une fois que j'étais uniquement spectateur.

J'entendis par la suite juste les rires gras des deux adversaires puis des paroles qui sur le ton me parurent offensantes. Rien de très incroyable, en somme.

Sauf que Loyd se jeta sur l'un pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le visage.

Le temps que le second intervienne, le blond avait déjà attrapé une bouteille pour la fracasser sur le crâne du premier. Celui que je devinais avoir été insultant à l'égard du blond.

Puis le deuxième se jeta sur le blondinet…

C'était un peu comme un chêne qui s'écroulerait sur un roseau. Mais le blond s'extirpa avec une facilité fascinante de cette prise balourde pour enfoncer les tessons de bouteilles dans la main droite du propriétaire qui ne manqua pas de hurler sa douleur au monde.

Réprimant une petite grimace de pitié, je sentis soudainement l'atmosphère devenue pesante. Tous les regards étaient portés sur Loyd et ce n'était pas pour faire copain-copain avec lui. Je grinçais des dents pour aller à ces cotés.  
-Arrêtez tout de suite de faire du zèle et partons d'ici !  
-Non, Zoro. Je ne partirais que quand tous ces déchets de paysans seront a terre. Là, ou est leur vrai place…

Il m'attrapa soudainement la main pour passer son bras autour de mes épaules. La je crois que je suis devenu écrevisse et j'ai hésité entre un tournement de l'œil de terreur ou de dégout. Ce type était trop proche, bien trop pour ma santé physique et mental… Sa bouche s'approcha doucement de mon oreille, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres..  
-Et tu vas m'y aider.  
-Certainement pas !  
-N'oublie pas que chaque blessure qui me sera faites te sera reproché.

Je grinçais des dents, la rage prenant vie en mon ventre. C'était du chantage. Si j'étais viré de chez Monsieur Heito, je ne pourrais plus veillé sur Lihwan et Anna… Ils seront tous deux à la merci de ce taré de Loyd. Me refusant à les abandonner à leur oncle, je m'extirpais avec rage de son étau pour me mettre en position de combat.

Les poings étaient comme une averse violente. On tente de les esquiver, mais ils y en a trop, d'origine inconnu, et direction arbitraire.. On finis toujours par en prendre dans la tronche.

Mon sabre toujours réquisitionner par Loyd, je ne pouvais que me défendre a main nue.

Le combat n'en finissais pas, plus personne ne savait contre qui il se battait, pourquoi, ni comment… Ca avait finit en bagarre général pure et simple, sans camps, sans coalition et sans adversaire. C'était tout le monde et personne…

Puis les cri devinrent de moins en moins puissant, les coups de moins en moins précis.. Finalement, je fus avec Loyd le seul debout.

M'essuyant le sang qui perlait a mes lèvres, je me tournais vers Loyd qui me rendit mon regard, bien plus joueur que le mien, grave et empli de rancœur. Il éclata soudainement d'un rire franc. Juste heureux.  
C'était étrange… Il me semblait si humain d'un coup. Comme si frapper l'exorcisait de ces démons de haine, pour ne laisser dans leurs sillages qu'un homme simple, et plein de vie… 

_Ce rire qui est si semblable a Lihawn… Et a Luffy… Ce n'était pas la même sonorité, mais le même entrain, la même énergie. Comme c'est perturbant, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Il est vrai que la ressemblance entre Sanji et Loyd m'avait frappé, et même extrêmement secoué. Mais j'avais réussi à engloutir cette haine, ne laissant qu'un grommèlement et deux trois insultes dans mon passage. Mais assez de réflexion là dessus… J'y suis presque._

Nous étions rentrés, bras de dessus, bras dessous parce que Loyd n'arrivait plus a marcher droit.

Suite à notre bagarre, il avait vidé plusieurs chopes, me commandant d'en faire de même. Jusque là, je n'avais jamais bu d'alcool…

J'en avais avalé deux verres, et ma vue était déjà troublée…

Nous arrivâmes ainsi devant la maison, ou je pris plusieurs minutes pour trouver la serrure. Puis quelque chose attira mon regard. Un bout de papier, une lettre à moitié glisser sous la porte.. Cet idiot de facteur était encore passer par l'arrière de la maison et avait eu la flegme d'aller jusqu'à la boîte aux lettres.

M'abaissant, je pris la lettre, laissant Loyd entrer en fanfare dans la maison.

Les quelques lignes se gravèrent dans ma rétine alors que mes poumons se vidaient de tout air. Des tremblements prirent naissance dans mes bras, me rendant fébrile... Ou c'était une simple crise d'angoisse.

Ravalant lentement le choc, je repliais la lettre, mais celle ci me fut prise par le blond cendré, qui tous sourire me pris par les épaules. Cette proximité me rendait déjà mal a l'aise, mais avec la nouvelle, elle me rendant au porte de l'hystérie.

Les parents de Lihawn et Anna ne rentreraient pas avant 6 jours.

Je voulais hurler de rage, de frustrations, voyant ma liberté si proche désormais reporté à plus tard. Je voulais crier, pleurer suite à ce revirement… Et je voulais m'enfuir en voyant le sourire de Loyd, lisant la feuille avec joie.

-Il semblerait que l'on soit dans l'obligation de se côtoyer un peu plus, mon cher Zoro.

Je ravalais mes larmes et mes injures. La tête baissée, je lui masquais délibérément mon visage pour pouvoir remettre mon masque impassible, même si celui ci me semblait bien plus lourd cette fois.

Surement par ce que l'on m'avait laissé espérer, que j'attendais ce moment, que j'avais épuisé mes forces pour tenir jusque là, et qu'il ne me restait plus rien à dépenser... J'étais au bord du gouffre et on me demandait de marcher encore un peu.

Mais, bien que je fusse au bord de la névrose, ma fierté était trop forte pour se laisser encore abattre. Ce n'était que 6 jours, ce n'était rien comparé à ces 3 mois… rien !  
-Je le conçois bien. Il faudra avertir Lihawn et Anna lors de leur retour.  
Je restais suite à cela silencieux, sentant le regard furieux de Loyd.  
Mon ton glacial le faisait enragé, je le savais et j'en jouais, malgré les réprimandes de mon cerveau qui me traitait d'imbécile.

Pourtant, Loyd n'eut pas de réaction, ci ce n'est plier la lettre et la mettre dans sa poche.  
-Hmm… Je me demande quand est ce que Anna et Lihawn rentrent… Parce que je commence à m'ennuyer de toi.

Je me tournais vers lui, alors qu'il me lâchait enfin pour s'éloigner, un sourire horrible au visage. Je le haïssais tellement…  
-Ils seront mes nouveaux jouets.

La je crois que j'ai explosé.

Je ne sais plus trop ce qui c'est passé, si ce n'est que le début de la scène s'est passé au ralentit.

Je crois que les jambes ont commencées a flanchés, puis une colère sourde a animée mes mains et mon visage, le tordant dans une grimace de haine.

Puis, je crois que je lui ais mis un poing dans la tronche… Peut-être deux. J'avoue que la bagarre m'avait déjà beaucoup esquinté les mains, mis mes phalanges à sang, mes paumes ravagées par mes ongles qui s'étaient enfoncés dans ma peau par réflexe.

Enfin, je l'ais cogné, plusieurs fois. Je lui ais hurlé dessus peut-être. En fait, c'était certain, vu le mal de gorge que je ressentis peu de temps après.

J'étais a présent au dessus de lui, Loyd allongé de tout son long sur le carrelage propre de la maison. Je lui tenais le col, imbibant le tissu amidonné par mon sang, à moins que ce soit le sien…

Je n'en sais rien.

Tous mes membres me faisaient mal, et j'hurlais cette douleur pour la première fois.

La fierté éjectée de mon cerveau, seule la folie sous jacente avait le droit de parler. Le reste ne comptait pas.

Je frappais toujours alors qu'il s'était tu depuis longtemps, les yeux se contentant de me fixer, ce sourire a présent disparu pour ne laisser qu'un faciès étonné. Ce visage portait a présent des hématomes, une arcade sourcilière ouverte, la lèvre inférieure fendue. Cela pouvait venir autant de nos bagarres dans les bars que par mes propres poings, je ne l'avais pas assez observé pour le savoir.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, mes mains étaient fatiguées, et mes bras trop lourds pour être soulevés de nouveau. J'allais mourir d'épuisement, j'en étais sur.

Au moins, j'allais peut-être m'évanouir pendant qu'il me tuerait, fuyant ainsi la douleur pour une fois… J'avais la nette impression que mes yeux allaient couler dans mon visage, et que mes paupières allaient se clore sur ce nouvel espace vide.

Mais il ne le fallait pas encore.

Je sentais le regard pointu de Loyd, me disséquant du regard. Il était toujours muet, que ce soit face à ma poussée de violence, ou à mes injures criées hauts et forts.

Je reprenais durement mon souffle, ma trachée arrachée par mes cris. Ma respiration rauque était la seule mélodie de la pièce, ou le vide faisait un parfait écho de ma rage.

Soudainement, je sentis une caresse froide sur ma tempe, alors que ma respiration était de nouveau devenue imperceptible. C'était doux, fragile et pourtant confiant.  
Quelle étrange sensation…

Je me concentrais soudainement sur cette main douce et amicale, esquissant rapidement mon profil pour stopper son chemin sur ma mâchoire inférieure. Je n'avais pas le reflexe de bouger, ni même de rejeter ce toucher déplacé. Mes doigts prirent le chemin de ce contact, enserrant brutalement cette main normalement ennemie.

Je ne savais si je voulais accentuer cette sensation ou bien la chasser de mon espace vital. Finalement, je maintenais seulement cette main, pour que sa course soit stoppée. J'ouvrais finalement les yeux, voulant me confronter à lui. Mon adversaire.

Comment savoir si il avait remporté cette bagarre, ou bien simplement perdu la partie…

Lui même avait ancré ces yeux dans les miens, le mal ayant disparut de ceux ci que je n'avais jamais vu aussi clairement.

Gris, une sorte de gris acier pareil au mien. Peut-être un peu plus doux, ou bien simplement affadis par la défaite.

Et je crois par la suite que le temps s'est arrêté… J'ai sentis les secondes s'allonger sans fin, semblant à des heures ou des années ou nous détaillons simplement notre homologue devenu à présent étrangers.

Il ne m'avait jamais vu en rage, je ne l'avais jamais vu calme.

Entré dans cette espace parallèle, l'animosité qui conduisait jusqu'alors nos actes s'étaient évaporés pour nous délaissés sur cette terre, pantelant et hagards.

Que faire ? Que dire ? Lentement, un sourire se grava sur le visage de Loyd, alors que sa main se pressa davantage sur ma joue… Il avait l'air tellement heureux.

Puis la sentence tomba, implosant dans ma poitrine, et crevant cette bulle de paix en un millième de seconde.  
-J'avais raison… Nous sommes pareils.

D'un coup tous me revînt en mémoire. Ces tortures, ces œillades… Mais surtout notre première rencontre.

Nous avions le même regard…

C'était ce qu'il voulait prouver depuis le début, que nous étions tous deux des fous meurtriers, des personnes contenant cette rage indomptable… Et il avait réussis.

Ce n'était pas mes larmes qu'il voulait voir, mais ma haine.

Mes muscles lâchèrent, me laissant aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon. J'avais perdu la guerre…  
Sa main continua douloureusement son chemin, gravant son sillage sur la courbe de ma mâchoire, s'arrêtant à mon menton où son pouce frôla ma lèvre supérieure, les yeux me quémandant de parler.

Seul le silence répondit à son souhait muet. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre et de crier… Il dut le comprendre, car ce fut lui qui parla.  
-Ne rejette pas cette colère. C'est celle qui nous rapproche… Et qui définis finalement la personne que tu es.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour le regarder. Il avait l'air si serein et en même temps si désolé. Comme si il allait m'annoncer la fin. Je crois que dans ce silence qui nous entourait j'ai entendu un sanglot. Et il semblait que ce soit le mien.

Son regard se fit encore plus doux et en même temps plus fou.

Une folie que nous partagions tous deux, celle du sang. Il retraça avec ferveur la courbe de ma bouche pour poursuivre vers ma carotide et mes clavicules, repoussant un peu mon col vers mon épaule dans un geste lent. Un peu comme un prédateur face a une proie. Mais j'étais trop en morceau pour analyser son comportement comme celui d'une bête…

Peut-être parce que j'espérais pour une fois qu'il soit humain… Son sourire me transperça, comme sa tristesse. D'un coup fatal.  
-C'est dur de comprendre que l'on est un monstre.

Mes sanglots devinrent des pleurs, me bouchant la gorge et la vue… Nous étions devenu deux statues immobiles, posées dans l'entrée de ce château ou la solitude nous étouffait peu a peu. Peu être que sa folie passerait, comme la mienne. Nous rendant normaux.

Deux monstres pleurant dans les bras de l'autre… Ca aurait presque était touchant. Mais du haut de mes 16 ans, j'étais juste détruit par cette idée. L'idée que j'étais comme lui… Ou qu'il n'était pas si éloigner de moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était le moindre des maux.

Soudainement, il s'accrocha a moi dans une étreinte que je ne sus qualifier. Douloureuse ou passionnelle. Peut-être les deux. Mon cerveau était parti, mon corps était en lambeaux… Je n'avais qu'à me laisser faire pour une fois.

Ces bras s'étaient juste refermés sur moi, alors qu'il s'était relever d'un coup, utilisant ces abdos au maximum, sa tête nichée dans le creux de mon cou alors que je me sentais suffoqué. Il me fit juste un « chut » rassurant, passant sa main dans mon dos comme dans le but de m'apaiser d'un cauchemar… Ce qui était vrai.

J'étais en plein cauchemar, et pour une fois, Loyd tentait de m'en sortir… Peut-être…

Je reprenais doucement pied avec la réalité, sortant de ce mauvais trip… Une sorte de nid brulant autour de moi. A ce moment, je me suis rendu compte à quel point Loyd pouvais ressembler à Lihawn. Et inversement.

Et peut-être qu'il me ressemblait aussi. Comment pouvais je pardonner a cet homme qui m'avais fait tant de mal ? Surement parce que je voyais d'un coup les démons qui le rongeaient.  
Cette solitude qui le suivait à la trace, engluant toutes joies dans une amertume indéfinissable. Des étrangers dans un monde inconnu. Lui, né dans un train-train quotidien, entouré d'amis riches et aveugle à tout, alors que lui ne voulait que vivre à l'adrénaline, son corps quémandant de l'action et de la violence.  
Et moi, né dans un combat éternel de survis, alors que j'étais de nature sereine et tempérée.

Un monstre dans une cage a lapin et un agneau dans une fosse au lion.

D'accord, je ne me laisser pas marcher sur les pieds, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'adorais me battre. J'aimais les défis et la compétition, pas la culpabilité d'avoir blesser quelqu'un. J'avais seulement appris à vivre avec…  
Le blond avait du apprendre a vivre dans l'ennui et le silence strict des corridors surfaits de la famille. Voilà pourquoi il n'était jamais là, toujours en vadrouille, la haine aux lèvres et du venin plein la gorge.

La tête contre son épaule, je restais muet et les yeux fermés, écoutant avec plénitude la respiration calme de Loyd sur laquelle je me calquais pour ne pas être en hyper ventilation. Ces mains se posèrent soudainement sur ma taille, m'enserrant peu a peu dans une étreinte forte.

Je ne me débattais pas, comme dans un besoin urgent de réconfort, de la part de n'importe qui… Je sentais soudainement son odeur épicé, et de pluie. Celle de la terre battue et de l'herbe fraiche apporté par les brises nocturnes.

J'avais peine à croire que c'était un aristocrate que je tenais contre moi. Mes mains s'étaient reposées contre ses omoplates. Puis je sentis son souffle persistant contre ma clavicule, ces lèvres effleurant ma peau.

Non, là c'était trop proche…

Je sentais peu à peu un malaise prendre place dans ma poitrine, m'empêchant à nouveau de respirer convenablement. Je restais cependant silencieux, attendant que ce poids disparaisse de lui même. Mais il ne fit que s'approfondir lorsque les mains remontèrent le long de mes cotes. Ca devenait vraiment bizarre.

Puis le geste fut de trop… Ses doigts se retrouvèrent parcourir mon cheveux, s'emmêlant avec ferveur dans mes mèches courtes. Je relevais tout de suite la tête pour lui dire d'arrêter, mais il m'en empêcha… En m'embrassant.

Un poing de glace se forma dans mon ventre, alors que mon sang, au contraire, était à présent en ébullition. Je le sentais mettre une pression sur ma nuque, augmentant sans cesse la profondeur de ce baiser, me capturant…

Mes membres étaient de nouveau fonctionnel et prés à se défendre face à cet envahisseur. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ces épaules tel des serres, l'éloignant de moi dans un geste brusque. Puis dans mon élan, je me remettais debout pour reculer, mes bras en avant alors que mon visage devait exprimer malgré moi le dégout.  
Je tentais de paraître calme, mais je ne pus que balbutier un pitoyable :  
-Qu'est ce.. Qu'est ce que vous croyez faire ?!

Toujours a terre, Loyd ne me fit qu'un simple sourire… Un sourire prédateur, les yeux doux comme jamais, la moquerie au bord des lèvres. Son venin quotidien.  
-Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, Zoro…

Je continuais à reculer d'effroi. Alors qu'il était a terre, il ne m'avait jamais semblait aussi dangereux. Peut être parce qu'il m'attaquait sur un terrain que je ne connaissais pas, et que cette fois, il était lucide… Enfin, je crois…  
Je pensais alors a la première fois ou il m'avais embrassé. Là aussi, il avait un coup dans le nez.. C'était peut-être ça.

-Vous êtes ivre.  
C'était plus un souhait qu'une affirmation.

-Pourquoi ? Tu préférerais ? Te faut-il que je sois ivre pour m'accepter ?  
-Vous accepter ?  
Il se releva lentement, s'époussetant un peu mais tous en restant a une distance raisonnable. Puis il me fixa, son regard reflétait quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à traduire. De la sincérité ? Du dépit ? Je restais sur mes gardes quand il prit parole.

-Nous sommes pareilles tout les deux. Deux monstres perdus dans ce monde de faux semblant.  
Tous en disant ces mots, il commençait lentement a s'approcher alors que moi même je reculais du même rythme, mettant en scène ma fuite tel un tango étrange.  
Mais malgré mes dodelinements de la tête, mes « non » désespérés et mes suppliques pour qu'il se taise, il dit ces mots horribles…  
-Je crois que dans cette solitude, j'en suis venu a t'aimer.

Mon cœur s'était comme arrêter. Je ne savais quoi dire, ou faire.

Je pense que beaucoup de gens qui ne le connais que de visage auraient été heureux, mais j'avais connu ces coups et ses crocs… J'avais aussi connu sa protection et ses mains…

Cet homme perdus été réel ou bien simplement un masque pour me blesser plus profondément. Déglutissant, je tentais de le calmer…  
-Ecoutez, je suis flatté… Mais je.. Ce n'est pas possible.

Sans que je comprenne comment, il était a présent devant moi, ses doigts sous mon menton pour l'obligé à le fixer, pour qu'il puisse bien voir mon expression.

-Arrête tes mensonges. J'ai bien vu tes regards… Je te fascine.  
Son chuchotement me donna un frisson. De peur ? Je n'arrivais même plus à me poser la question qu'il l'interpréta à sa façon.  
-Tu trembles déjà d'excitation… Ne me fait pas croire le contraire, Zoro.  
Cette fois, c'était de trop ! Je lui donnais un coup de poing qui le fit reculer alors que moi même m'empressais de prendre mes distances.

Je me tenais au mur derrière moi, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la porte qui menait à la cuisine, là ou il y avait le cellier qui se fermait de l'intérieur… Puis tournant un regard vers Loyd, je lui hurlais au visage.  
-TU ME DEGOUTES, CONNARD ! TU T'APPROCHES, JE T'EVENTRE !  
Il se massa un peu la mâchoire, pas le moins du monde impressionné.  
-Je te crois bien capable de le faire.. Mais se serait plus sérieux si tu avais ton sabre à la ceinture.

Je reculais de nouveau, me glissant peu a peu vers la porte. Loyd restais sur place quand un petit rire lui échappa, et qu'un regard charmeur me revienne de plein fouet, son sourire le plus beau étalé sur son visage.. Cet effroyable visage qui restait beau malgré les bleues et la lèvre fendue.  
-Tu préfères jouer au chat et à la souris… J'imagine que tu apprécies, vu que ça a été notre jeu depuis le début.  
-NE T'APPROCHE PAS !  
Mon ton se voulait colérique, mais toute menace émanant de moi devait lui semblait a un jeu vicelard.

Ma peur grimpa le long de mes membres, l'adrénaline m'ordonnant d'attaquer et mon cerveau de fuir. Je continuer malgré tout à reculer, mon cerveau et ma peur trop puissants pour que je puisse rester sourd face à leurs hurlements…

Mais a chaque pas en arrière, Loyd en faisait deux, toujours plus menaçant, plus sombre, plus venimeux…  
-Tu peux le voir par toi même… Tu te poses toi même en victime.

Je pris mes jambes à mon coup. Courant aux cuisines, je slalomais entre les chaises tous en les faisant tomber en chemin, dans le pauvre espoir de ralentir mon assaillant. Mais celui ci était a présent en chasse. Ses jambes enjambaient sans peine les meubles, ses sauts rapides et précis. Il était le loup expérimenté dans la chasse, et moi un jeune cerfs face a son premier prédateur.

Il me poussa d'un coup vers la table de travail, appuyant sans pitié sur mon torse déjà malmené au bar. Je perdis mon souffle et dans une tentative de me rattraper, je fis juste tomber un plateau où des verres en cristaux se firent le plaisir de se briser sur le sol. Sol que je ne tardais à rejoindre par les bons soins de Loyd qui me fit un croc en jambe.  
Là, j'étais en plein cauchemar…

Loyd était au dessus de moi, m'immobilisant parfaitement, ces mains tenant fermement mes poignets et ses jambes entremêlés au mienne.

Mes avant bras parsemés de verre peu enfoncé malgré tout. Le reste avait volé plus loin, épargnant mon dos… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment mon souci du moment.

Me débattant, j'avais juste l'impression de me battre avec une statue en granit. Inébranlable. Devant son silence, je me stoppais un peu, osant lui jeter un regard. Peut-être avait il compris que c'était un « non » et qu'il devait se trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je fus devant un regard… Tendre ?

C'était le mot. Son regard semblait être de coton, la simple caresse faisant tout oublier, jusqu'à son propre nom… Sa main droite effleura mon bras gauche, blessé par ce verre assassin.  
-Tu es si beau… Fort et fragile… Un vrai paradoxe…  
Sa bouche s'approcha d'une de mes blessures, et lentement, il retira le débris de verre avec ces dents, le recrachant sur le coté pour après lécher mon estafilade, mélangeant nos sang dans un seul geste érotique…  
-Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Mon cerveau n'arrivait plus à suivre ce qui se passer, tellement tout cela était irréel, impossible... Improbable..  
Le charme vénéneux de Loyd commençait lentement à faire son office, engourdissant mes membres et ma conscience. Cependant, je ne rendais jamais les armes sans être mort.  
-Et bien moi non, alors lâche moi tout de suite.

Ma voix avait été assez calme et rauque pour qu'il s'arrête. Il releva la tête, les lèvres rougis par ce carmin liquide pour me regarder. Puis un sourire se remit sur son visage, comme ultime affront.  
-Penses tu que j'ai besoin de ton accord ?

Je ressentis comme une douche froide, l'ensorcellement de Loyd éclatant comme du verre dans ma poitrine. Ces dents entamèrent la chaire de mon cou, me remettant dans la peau de la proie.

Mon prédateur avait planté ses griffes dans mes flancs, tentant de m'immobiliser. Je lui répondis par un coup de genoux dans le ventre, sa jambe gauche ayant libéré la mienne dans un souci de stabilité.

Profitant de son relâchement douloureux, je rampais plus loin, espérant rejoindre le cellier, seul et unique endroit ou me cacher durablement.

Mais je ne pus que faire quelques mètres que Loyd était de nouveau sur moi, m'immobilisant de nouveau, sans être pour autant violent. Il se contenta de mettre sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, me chuchotant sa déception :  
-Je sais que c'est dur d'accepter d'être un monstre…  
-Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne veux pas l'être…  
-Mais tu l'es déjà, Zoro.

Sa voix brulante s'insinua dans ma nuque, rendant mon souffle erratique. Je fus retourné sur le dos, Loyd me fixant toujours de ses yeux clairs. Son calme était effrayant, mais sa tendresse était cauchemardesque… Horriblement attirante.  
-Ne vous approchez pas de moi… Je vous tuerais.  
-Je sais.

Sa main caressa mon visage, esquissant mon profil en m'effleurant de ses griffes comme dans la peur de me blesser. Je retenais mon souffle alors que son poison entrait dans mes veines, me paralysant de nouveau… Sa voix sensuelle fit écho dans mon crâne.  
-Nous sommes mû tout deux par notre instinct de destruction, nommé par ceux qui n'y connaisse rien comme simple pulsion meurtrière… Alors que c'est simplement la seconde facette de la pulsion d'aimer.  
Il s'approcha lentement pour frôler mes lèvres des siennes, une fièvre venant se nicher dans son regard qui devenait de plus en plus affectueux. Se retirant, ne laissant que comme vestige de son passage son souffle sur ma joue, il me fixa de nouveau, émotif et sincère.

J'étais devant un mal encore inconnu et que je peinais a reconnaître.  
-Sache Zoro que je préfère subir milles fois ta colère qu'une seule autre seconde d'indifférence silencieuse.

Je restais muet face à cette déclaration simplement dite, énoncé comme une vérité commune. Mon corps ne bougeait plus, mes yeux grands ouverts face à cet homme qui me brisait pour me reconstruire a nouveau, comme un cycle perpétuel.

Sa main toujours sur le coté de mon visage, il vint à toucher mes cheveux, semblant hanté par chaque détails qui formaient ma personne.

Mon cerveau surchauffait, perdu dans les méandres de l'incompréhension de cette situation étrange et, Ô grand jamais, imaginée.  
Je ne savais pas si Loyd m'aimait ou me désirait, si il voulait me tuer ou me laisser en vie. Passion dévorante, ou simple passade ?

Puis soudainement, je me posais la question. Qu'est ce que je voulais ?  
Je voulais être le plus grand bretteur du monde, je voulais aider les enfants, libérer Anna de sa prison féminine, sauver Lihawn de ce tourbillon de richesse sale et corrompu.. Je voulais que les Heito deviennent une vraie famille.  
Et Loyd en faisait parti…

Cette homme fou, rongé par l'ennuie et le désir d'exister autrement que par sa richesse et son nom. Il avait opté pour la violence, la haine profonde des autres, et le mépris de toutes vies.  
Peut-être que cet homme voulait survivre par mon regard ?

Mais je ne pouvais effacer tout ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer, et toutes les vies qu'il avait détruites. Même au sein de sa propre famille.

Je me reculais, déchiré entre la haine et la compassion. Je voulais être juste, mais je ne pouvais m'impliquer dans cette affaire. Pas de cette manière là.

Je n'avais pas le droit car j'allais disparaître par la suite. Le dojo était sauvé, et je ne pouvais laisser ma voie de coté très longtemps.  
Je tentais la voie de la diplomatie.

Si je voulais partir, il fallait que Loyd soit guérie de sa folie, laissant ainsi Anna et Lihawn en sécurité. Je savais que ces deux là avait acquis assez de sagesse pour se débrouiller main dans la main.  
Mais sur ce chemin, Loyd n'était qu'un oisillon sortit du nid.

Lentement, je m'assis sur le sol puis dans un souci d'être écouté, je pris les mains de Loyd dans les miennes, caressant le dos de ces paumes avec mes pouces. Je restais un moment silencieux, esquissant des cercles sur sa peau, alors que lui même devait se concentrer sur ce contact inespéré.

Je pris parole, lentement, tentant de mettre une forme sur mes pensées décousues.  
-Loyd… Je ne peux pas. Je vais bientôt repartir chez moi… Je n'ais pas le pouvoir de changer ton existence, toi seul le peux. Je t'aiderais, comme tout le monde ici. Mais je ne peux me permettre de te donner de faux espoirs.

La voix de Loyd s'éleva, tremblantes. J'avais l'impression d'être fasse a un adolescent…  
-Mais je t'aime…

J'osais relever la tête pour voir son visage déserté de tout trait animal, de tout relent malsain et violent. Seule la tristesse régnait en maitre sur son faciès qui avait perdu toute son assurance et son charme vénéneux.

Je me trouvais face au vrai Loyd, celui qu'il aurait été si la folie n'avait pas éclos en lui pour ramper dans sa psyché la plus profonde, pourrissant toute parcelle de son être.

Le plus triste était que j'avais réussi malgré moi à lui faire voir un peu de lumière pour ensuite le replonger dans l'obscurité par mon incapacité de dire oui.

Je ne pouvais l'aimer. Ni même faire semblant.

Même sans son charme maladif, Loyd restait indéniablement beau.

Son visage anguleux était devenu plus doux par la présence de sentiments, ses traits fins se mariant à merveille avec ces courbes nouvelles. Ses yeux étaient éclaircis, malgré l'humidité qui y été apparus, signe suprême de son chagrin.

Sa peau toujours lisse, était fragmentée de quelques plis délicats liés à ces émotions, le rendant plus vivant… Plus authentiques. Sa bouche avait perdu ce rictus moqueur pour laisser des lèvres fines, élégamment dessinées.

Ces doigts étaient fébriles, les serres de cruauté avait tous bonnement disparut. Derrière elles se démasquaient des mains de pianiste, longues et fines, des doigts doux et habiles, promettant milles plaisir a tout amants ou amantes qui aurait le mérite d'y être confrontés.

Ces pulsions cardiaques de prédateurs s'étaient muées en fièvre amoureuse, son corps perdit de sa dangerosité féline pour devenir une statue grecque, prés à enlacer comme Morphée embrasse ces victimes. Avec passion.

Mais derrière, je savais que le prédateur attendait, les griffes raclant le sol, les crocs dehors… Je le sentais, bien que pour l'instant seul Loyd était au contrôle, et non le bourreau.

Je confrontais à son regard si beau et triste, m'implorant de ne pas le repousser dans les ténèbres. Je serrais un peu plus mon étreintes sur ces mains, autant par peur de fuir que par la terreur de sa rage.  
-Je suis désolé Loyd. Mais je ne peux pas t'aimer.

Je sentis une cassure, un bruit de verre… Puis le prédateur surgit, comme un lion derrière des fourrés pour abattre la proie devant lui. Je me retrouvais de nouveau sur le dos, ces mains autour de mon cou et ces larmes goutant sur mon visage.  
-NON ! TU NE PEUX PAS ME LAISSER ! TU RESTES AVEC MOI !

J'attrapais ces poignets, me débattant pour les retirer de ma gorge, mon souffle devenant erratique. Mes jambes se battaient avec les siennes, mais toutes douleurs semblaient inexistantes dans le corps de mon agresseur. J'hurlais sans pouvoir dire vraiment des mots, ma vision se perdant entre les points sombres qui apparaissaient devant moi.

Sa main droite quitta mon cou pour se nicher dans mes cheveux, son pouce redessinant mon sourcil et la course de mes larmes de douleurs, les écrasant contre mes pommettes alors que sa voix retentie, chargée de tendresse maladive.

-Tu vas rester avec moi, et nous vivrons tout deux l'un pour l'autre. Loin du monde extérieur, loin des autres. On partira sur les océans rien que toi et moi…

Sa main partit de ma tête pour dénuder mon épaule où il déposa mille et un baisers comme offrande, sa seconde main m'empêchant de respirer.

Mes cris n'étaient même plus audibles désormais, gardant tout oxygène possible pour rester conscient…

Puis ses doigts partirent sculpter mon torse, seule la pulpe des doigts ayant la permission de m'approcher, les griffes maintenaient mon cou à terre et ma panique à flot. Sa bouche partait elle aussi en exploration de ma peau, inquisitrice face à cette terre à conquérir.

Puis le reste se déroula vite… Trop vite pour que je comprenne ce qui c'était passé…  
Sa main était partis trop loin, et l'adrénaline avait enfin atteint mon cerveau. Alors qu'il avait réussi à se nicher au creux de mes hanches, je réussis à le frapper au plexus…

Assez pour que la pression sur ma gorge se fasse moindre.

Puis je resserrais mes jambes autour de ces hanches pour échanger nos positions, soit le mettre dos à terre, et moi, libre de mes mouvements. Face a cette perte de pouvoir, le monstre m'attaqua de nouveau faisant fonctionner ces abdos pour se relever et m'atteindre.  
Il resta immobile cependant… Et moi aussi.

La lame que j'avais pris pour lui faire peur s'était nichée dans sa poitrine, me souillant de liquide chaud et poisseux, tachant nos vêtements de la même couleur carmine.

Mes yeux restaient grands ouverts, alors que ceux de Loyd se fermaient. Alors que sa carcasse tombait sur le sol dans un fracas cristallin, ma voix refit surface, se répandant comme le sang sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Puis le silence revient, mon esprit avec. Je relevais Loyd, posant sa tête sur mes genoux tout en lui parlant…  
-Loyd ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Je vais aller chercher des secours, et vous allez…  
Un petit gémissement me fit taire, alors que ma victime ouvrait finalement les yeux pour me regarder.

Dans ses prunelles, il n'y avait ni trace de rage, ou de dégout.

C'est ce qui me fit le plus mal.

Puis un sourire se dessina sur ce visage qui perdait peu à peu des couleurs… Un sourire lumineux, un peu résigné. Même dans la mort, il était beau.  
-C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'on ne m'a jamais faites… Zoro…  
J'avais soudainement du mal à respirer, la peur de le voir mourir dans mes bras me coupant de la réalité. J'avais tué quelqu'un… J'avais tué le frère de monsieur Heito, l'oncle de Anna et de Lihawn.

J'ai tué Loyd.

Alors que ces mots se gravaient au fer rouge dans mon crâne, les paroles de Loyd m'atteignirent soudainement.

Je le regardais, me perdant dans contemplation de son sourire si heureux… Ses yeux reflétaient déjà la fièvre agonisante, alors que ses lèvres se mouvaient en lettres d'amour qui m'était adressée.

Fou à jamais.

-Zoro… Peux tu me dire que tu m'aimes… S'il te plait…

Ma gorge se serra, tout sons m'étranglaient plus férocement que la poigne du monstre. Sa tête sur mes genoux, je caressais mécaniquement ses cheveux lisses et indisciplinés. Je regardais simplement devant moi, m'éloignant de cette scène comme dernière solution à mon crime.

Face a mon silence, Loyd se réanima.  
-S'il te plait…

J'osais baisser mes yeux pour le voir. Lui. Loyd. Le monstre était mort sur le coup, mais l'homme amoureux tenait encore à la vie.

Je contemplais ce visage mourant, d'à peine 25 ans. Ma main descendit a son visage, redessinant encore cette expression amoureuse qui me trainait vers le précipice.

Puis mû par cette supplique, j'osais.

Je me penchais, pour effleurer sa bouche avec la mienne, lui donnant ce qu'il avait peut-être toujours cherché. Un peu d'amour. Timidement, Loyd approfondit le baiser, mêlant nos sangs une nouvelle fois.

Je le laissais faire, m'abandonnant à lui pour la dernière fois.

Notre baiser d'adieu fut lent et court, passionné et timide. Il avait un gout de première fois pour nous deux. Lui car il le faisait par amour, et moi car je n'avais jamais embrassé quiconque.

Je devais bien lui offrir cela suite à mon assassinat. Sa main se nicha dans mes cheveux, alors que la mienne n'avait pas bougée de son visage.  
Puis il prit fin. Je me relevais quelque peu, mais toujours penché pour lui faire face. Puis je lâchais ces mots. Ces mots si durs à prononcer.  
-Je t'aime, Loyd…  
J'avais plus l'impression d'avoir émis un coassement, ma voix saturé par mes émotions contradictoires. Loyd ne fit que me répondre.  
-Je t'aime Zoro.

Alors que le silence nous enveloppait de nouveau, je tentais de me sortir de ce tourbillon émotionnel qui m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

Le soulagement d'avoir occis le monstre, la colère face à mon crime, la honte de lui avoir mentis, le désespoir de ne pas l'avoir sauver…

Puis soudainement, ma poitrine se répandit dans mon ventre, ne laissant qu'un creux béant. J'avais tuer la seule personne qui m'avait dit « je t'aime ».

Un mot oublié dans mes contrées. Un terme moqué dans les hautes sphères, et chuchoté dans les sombres recoins des ruelles…  
Personne ne me l'avait dit autre que ce fou.

Ce fou auquel j'avais répondu. Mes mains caressant les cheveux de Loyd, je me crispais en sentant son souffle peu a peu partir, me laissant seul avec ces mots gravés sur ma peau.

Ma main droite se glissa sur sa poitrine, voulant vérifier son pouls qui était encore présent. Puis lentement, les doigts de Loyd cherchèrent ma main, ses doigts s'entremêlent aux miens, comme dernier espoir de me retenir. Mon autre main continua ces caresses, voulant l'apaiser… Nous restâmes dans le silence, blottit l'un contre l'autre…

Le deuil déjà commencé.

Loyd ne voulait pas survivre, il voulait que je sois à ses cotés.  
Et je le fus jusqu'à la fin, ces cheveux glissant entre mes doigts, le dernier battement se répercutant contre nos paumes…

Je restais a ces cotés, même quand il fut partis. Malgré tout, sa mort n'était pas acceptée par mon esprit, mes doigts courant encore et encore dans ces cheveux, espérant l'entendre respirer. Mais il n'eut que le silence, long et funèbre pour me répondre.  
Loyd fut ma première victime.

**Hmm.. Pas joyeux, hein ? **

**Et voilà le chapitre 9 comme cadeau de noël… Oui, je sais, j'aurais pus vous servir un truc plus joyeux, mignon, et tout mais vous me connaissez…  
Enfin, en espérant que cela vous ait plus ^^ et comme cadeau, je ne vous demande que des messages pour savoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre. Si vous l'avez hait, aimé, exécré… Bref ! Vous avez la parole !  
**


	10. Malaise

**Bon bah… Un chapitre en plus…  
Désolé pour le mélodrame de la dernière fois… Mon coté pseudo romantique peut-être… Enfin… Voilà un autre chapitre encore, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant, si ce n'est plus !**

**Itsuke3 : Heureuse de voir autant d'enthousiasme de ta part (la force de la majuscule…) et que tu es vu la partie très humaine que j'ai voulu octroyé a Loyd malgré tout. Je ne voulais pas en faire un méchant gratuit, mais un personnage qui faisait parti du cycle de l'évolution de Roronoa Zoro… Dit comme ça, on dirait que c'est super mystique… Bref, je ne voulais pas faire un personnage sur qui il ne fallait que frapper a l'aveuglette.**

**Anana16 : Merci de tous ces compliments, et voici comme voulu, le prochain chapitre. Toujours triste cependant… Mais avec de l'action ! Enfin, tu verras…**

**Misslovecake : C'est vrai que c'est très rapide, sauf que ayant beaucoup de chose a raconter dans le passé de Zoro, la vie sur le bateau passe un peu en second. Mais on y reviendra plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas…**

**Alors, Menu du jour :**  
**Un désinfectant au citron mariné à sueurs froides, une fuite nocturne au feu de bois, et un espoir corrompus…**  
**Le menu est un peu amer, mais bon appétit quand même…**

Chapitre 10 : Malaise

Un silence s'était emparé du bateau.

Il se répandait à travers une certaine personne qui faisait taire tous parleur à son arrivé. Même Ussop ne pouvait plus articuler un seul mot à son apparition, laissant un hoquet de stupeur clore tout mensonge naissant.

Bien sûr, cette certaine personne était un bretteur aux cheveux vert, un enfant dans les bras, qui déambulait un peu sur le Sunny comme une simple âme errante.  
A croire que Brook n'était plus le seul mort vivant du navire.  
Cette tension s'était intensifiée suite à la découverte de Sanji, qui se montrait lui aussi distant et mal habile avec son verbe, préférant se taire que de dire moult phrasées inutiles.

Le malaise avait commencé par Chopper et Robin. L'un désespéré par le comportement pudique du vert, la seconde, la curiosité piquée au vif suite a leur discussion qui prouvé que Roronoa n'était pas simplement un bourrin sans cerveau et sans une certaine éducation.

Et c'était ce point que le cuisinier avait découvert, ébranlant sa fiche personnelle sur le bretteur de l'équipage.

Le pire était que Zoro ne s'en était pas rendu compte, les reflexes revenant avec ces souvenirs enfouis. Mais ce détail n'avait pas échappé au blond.

La première fois, Sanji était juste resté un peu perplexe face aux couverts impeccablement rangés dans les tiroirs, les assiettes essuyées avec soins et les serviettes pliées dans une symétrie parfaite. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas d'avoir fait la vaisselle ce soir là…  
Bah, il avait dû la faire sans s'en rendre compte… Avec de belles déesses dans le bateau, il est normal de se perdre dans leurs yeux, et de n'avoir plus conscience de ces faits et gestes.  
Et l'affaire fut close.

La seconde fois, se fut en débarrassant la table. Arrivé à la place du Marimo de service, il fut surpris de voir que tout était nickel, les couverts posés sagement en parallèles et sa serviette, elle aussi, pliée proprement, le sommet du triangle isocèle calé sous l'assiette.  
La curiosité prenant le dessus, lui, le grand et le magnifique Sanji, prit la peine de surveiller le Marimo une journée, voulant se prouver à lui même que ce n'était qu'un hasard.

Dit comme ça, ce n'était peut-être rien. Mais quand on est habitué aux manières extrêmes de Luffy pendant le repas, dés qu'un endroit est propre, ça devient presque lumineux.  
Suivant un peu Zoro des yeux, Sanji vit la chose la plus étrange, la plus absurde que le monde n'est jamais porté.  
Il fallait l'accepter, même au prix de sa tranquillité et de sa conscience…

Zoro était un putain de Monsieur propre !

En le suivant, Sanji compris que Zoro nettoyait tout ce qu'il voyait. Rapidement et efficacement. En tous cas, assez pour que personne ne le surprenne a tout ranger comme un névrosé.  
En y réfléchissant, c'était douloureusement logique.

Avec les suaves qu'ils avaient à leur bord, qu'il prendrait soin de ne pas nommer, c'était un miracle que le Sunny ne soit pas devenu un déchetterie ambulante.  
Lui était trop occupé à préparé les repas, ses deux déesses utilisaient tout leur temps a être formidable, et Chopper devait faire ces recherches en médecine. Autant dire que le reste de la bande était soit des bourrins sans cerveau, soit des gens assez sage pour ne pas commencer cette tâche digne des douze travaux d'Héraclès.

C'était juste incroyable que personne ne se soit rendu compte de rien.

Le vert nettoyait consciencieusement tout les couverts qu'il utilisait, lavait la salle de bain a chaque utilisation, aérait chaque pièce du Sunny… A croire que c'était presque pour cacher sa présence.  
Pour ne pas laisser de trace.

Le blond aurait compris une telle réaction de la part de sa déesse Robin, traquée par les infâmes marine depuis toute petite, mais en ce qui concernait ce dadet d'épéiste… C'était juste bizarre.  
Déjà le fait qu'il sache s'occuper d'un enfant été étrange, mais bon, il s'était fait à l'idée. Et qui sait, Zoro était peut-être né dans une famille nombreuse ou il avait dû s'occuper de ces petits frères, et de ces petites sœurs ?  
Mais cette idée fut vite rejetée.  
Pas que le blond pensait que Zoro soit incapable d'avoir une famille, mais plutôt son incapacité à la laisser derrière lui.

Si le vert avait eut des gamins a charge, il les aurait emmené avec lui.

Malgré tous ses défauts, Zoro était loyal.  
Il n'aurait jamais abandonné sa famille si il en avait eu une… Mais peut-être que des circonstances malheureuses l'avaient amputés de ses liens familiaux ?

Secouant furieusement la tête, Sanji éjecta cette idée pour se concentrer sur la filature de l'épéiste à la tignasse douteuse. Il ne devait pas s'imaginer un passé pour le bretteur, mais plutôt découvrir pourquoi les agissement du vert avait changé aussi radicalement a l'arrivée de la petite…

Non, même avant.

C'était juste que la présence de Enmeï les ait forcé à ouvrir les yeux sur le géant vert dont le comportement devenait de plus en plus trouble. Pas dangereux, juste bizarre…  
Encore un peu et Sanji pourrait croire que le vert avait peur de quelque chose. Qu'il était en pleine fuite… Sauf que ce crétin de bretteur était tellement con qu'il ne connaissait même pas ce concept. Jouer avec la mort était devenu un passe temps, si ce n'est une habitude.  
Alors comment le bretteur pouvait connaître la peur, et surtout la ressentir ?

Mais une autre question vint dans la tête de Sanji, beaucoup plus terrifiante. Qu'est ce qui est assez horrible pour faire fuir ce type ? Peut-être était ce juste la crainte de perdre Enmeï…  
Sanji tenta de se rassurer de lui même.  
Zoro ne pouvait pas avoir peur.

Enmeï ne seras jamais reprise par la marine. Il n'y avait rien, ni personne qui les suivait... En tout cas rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

Quelques phrases affirmatives, et Sanji se sentis mieux. Il savait que c'était un peu la technique de l'autruche et qu'il devait s'excuser au près de Ussop pour lui avoir piquer sa technique préférée. Mais face a certaine chose, tout nous poussait à fermer les yeux…

La peur du bretteur indestructible en faisait parti.

* * *

_Lors du retour de Lihawn et Anna, j'avais bien caché mon crime._

_Le sang nettoyé, le verre jeté… Tous ce qui prouvait l'accident été partit en fumée. Tous comme certaine affaires de Loyd que j'avais fait brûler pour parfaire mon mensonge._

_Loyd était partis, tout simplement.  
__Et vu le comportement de cet homme, c'était plausible.  
Mes nouvelles blessures ne faisaient qu'appuyer cette thèse._

_Loyd avait décidé de partir, prenant ces affaires sous le bras. Et lorsque j'avais tenté de le stopper, il m'avait tabassé pour me laisser sur le sol, inconscient.  
Au moins, je n'avais pas fini comme les autres domestiques._

_Monsieur Heito et Madame furent soulagés de leur choix, s'autogratulant avec joie. Loyd n'avait pas été assez corrompue pour faire ça avec un homme.  
Si ils savaient…_

_Personne n'avait compris mon silence soudain, ni mes marques sur ma gorge… Et personne n'avait posé de question sur le nouvel hortensia planté dans le jardin._

_Malgré tout, je restais un sentimental. Après avoir fait mon deuil, mon cerveau et surtout, mon instinct de survie avait pris les commandes. J'avais trainé le corps de Loyd dehors pour creuser sa tombe. Puis en sortant, j'avais vu le plant d'hortensia que le blond avait commandé._

Ca avait été durant un déjeuné qu'il avait pris dehors, ma seul personne comme escorte. Nous nous étions installés en terrasse, face à un parterre étrangement fleurit malgré l'année avancée. Je crois que ce fut le meilleur souvenir que nous avions eut tous les deux.  
Juste assis, l'un a coté de l'autre dans le silence le plus complet à regarder ce jardin dépérir aux lueurs sanglantes de l'automne. Seul ce bosquet de fleur tenait encore, tranchant ce paysage écarlate par le vert de ces feuilles, par le rose de ces fleurs.  
Suite a cela, Loyd en avait commandé un pour le mettre dans le jardin, face à la terrasse.  
Peut-être dans l'espoir de reconstituer ce moment.

_Je me décidais enfin. _  
_Remuant la terre du parterre de fleur, j'enlevais un rosier blanc pour faire assez de place, puis je creusais. Assez profond pour que rien ne ressorte, assez large pour que le corps de Loyd ne soit pas plier en tout sens… _  
_Malgré tout, j'avais un grand respect des morts, aussi fou qu'il soit de leur vivant._

_Quand la tombe fut faite, je regardais Loyd._

_Hors de question que je l'enterre a même la terre. Si il avait décédé hier, je n'aurais eut aucun scrupule. Si ça avait été le lendemain, idem. Mais pas aujourd'hui._  
_Aujourd'hui, j'enterrais l'homme fou et seul. Amoureux et rejeté. Le monstre, j'aurais tout le reste de ma vie pour le maudire._  
_Je pris un des draps de la maison. Le plus beau, sans qu'il transpire de richesse. Un ouvrage délicat sans être prétentieux._

_Je voulais faire les choses dans les règles._

_Je lui en faisais un linceul, fermant celui ci avec de la cire de bougie que j'avais installé aux quatre coins de sa tombe. Je prenais soin par contre de ne pas le verrouiller au niveau de sa tête.  
Loyd avait toujours recherché la liberté, et il avait cru la trouver dans l'errance et la violence. Je souhaitais qu'il la trouve dans l'autre monde, c'est pourquoi j'avais découvert son visage. _

_Dans l'espoir qu'il puisse voir une dernière fois l'extérieur avait de finir a jamais sous terre._

_Seulement éclairé par la lueur vacillante des bougies, je regardais encore son profil. Comme à chaque mort, la terre avait perdu une partie de sa beauté et de sa sauvagerie._

_Je mettais par la suite ce corps dans la tombe, ou j'avais mis quelques herbes aromatiques, fleur et encens. Il fallait que Loyd s'habitus a la terre, et pour cela, il était de coutume d'y mettre des choses de la surface, ainsi qu'une source de lumière. Installant par la suite les bougies au fond, je commencer une courte veille, qui se termina a la lueur du jour. Emmenant avec lui, l'âme du défunt._

_Il me restait 6 heures pour tous finir, Lihawn et Anna rentrant à Midi. Je soufflais les bougies consumées a présent de moitié, glissant une allumette au près de Loyd._

_Puis je recouvrais la tombe de terre, pour ensuite y planter l'hortensia, et le rosier blanc à ces cotés. Rapidement, je me nettoyais les traces du combat, et incendiais les affaires du défunt. Il me restait une heure. Je couru à la douche, enlevant le sang de Loyd et le mien, le reste du verre dans mes chaires dont j'avais oublié l'existence, trop bouleversé par les événements. Je brûlais aussi ce kimono et en pris un propre où aucune trace de sang n'y était._

_Enfin, je repris mes tâches quotidiennes comme si rien ne s'était passé, noyant mon trouble et ma peur dans le liquide vaisselle, ou dans le lavoir.  
Voilà comment j'avais accueillis Lihawn et Anna, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Voilà comment Monsieur et Madame m'avaient revus. _

_L'affaire du départ de Loyd fut rapidement classée, et personne n'en reparla.  
Pourquoi s'inquiéter pour le mouton noir de la famille ?_

* * *

Zoro se releva de ses écrits en tremblants.

Tout lui revenait en mémoire, violemment…  
Sa culpabilité, ses nuits sans sommeil, hantées par le visage de Loyd et de ses mots d'amour agonisant. Poursuivit par sa colère et ses tortures.  
Et surtout le jardin. Ce plant d'hortensia si rouge, si éclatant…

Depuis, il ne pouvait plus voir ces fleurs en peinture. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en prendre soin, comme on laverais une tombe, ou bien planterais un bâton d'encens dans la terre.

Zoro mettait de l'engrais, taillait les branches mortes pour une meilleure repousse, arrachait les mauvaises herbes pour laisser le plant respirer. Et à chaque fois, il visualisait le corps embrassé par les racines.  
Il se souvenait de ce rosier et ce plant rouge combattre la place au soleil, comme c'était battu le coté amoureux et celui meurtrier du blond, s'entremêlant dangereusement jusqu'à se tuer l'un l'autre.

Rangeant le carnet, Zoro tenta de se changer les idées.  
Mais lire un livre ne l'éloignait pas de ces pensées sombres, ni même s'entrainer.  
Il n'y avait que s'occuper d'Enmeï, elle même excessivement sage et silencieuse.

Pour l'instant, c'était Chopper qui s'occupait de la petite, lui faisait un check up complet une nouvelle fois.  
Après tout, c'était la première fois que Chopper s'occuper seul d'un petit enfant. C'était donc normal qu'il mette beaucoup de rigueur a la tâche, ne se pardonnant aucune maladresse, et encore moins des erreurs.

Alors que la petite devenait moins exclusive, ce n'était pas le cas de Zoro, toujours prés à récupérer Enmeï de tout bras, même si cela partait d'une bonne intention.

Zoro se mit donc à nettoyer a vigie, bien que celle ci soit déjà impeccable.  
Aérant de nouveau, il fixa l'horizon tout en pensant cette fois à Smoker. Quel idiot ! Il n'aurait jamais du dire ça au chasseur blanc qui a présent allait tenter de comprendre son message.  
Bordel !

De plus, l'équipage se posait de plus en plus de questions sur lui et son comportement inhabituel.  
Zoro ferma lentement les yeux, tentant de rester calme. Il allait de plus en plus dans une impasse.

* * *

Smoker était enfermé dans son bureau.  
Bureau qui n'était finalement pour lui qu'une pièce où il pouvait être tranquille, et fumer à sa guise.

C'est ainsi que, les pieds croisés sur son bureau, le terrible commodore réfléchissait aux derniers événements.

Que ce soit sur l'attaque, le lien entre la petite et le chasseur de pirate, ou même ce que lui avait dit le bretteur avant de prendre la fuite.

Qu'est ce que c'était, cette histoire de dette ? Si Smoker avait été idiot, il aurait pu se contenter d'être heureux d'être encore en vie. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Roronoa semblait le connaître, et ça l'énervait. Comment un connard dans son genre aurait pus le croiser sans aller directement à la case prison ?

De plus, il ne l'avait jamais côtoyé si ce n'est qu'en pirate… Il n'avait jamais croisé le vert quand celui ci était un chasseur de prime, des types qui devaient être considérer comme des criminelles selon le chasseur blanc.  
Roronoa pouvait peut-être parler de ce qui s'était passé a Punk hasard ?  
Même là, ils ne s'étaient pas échangé un mot. Lui étant trop concentrer sur le chapeau de paille pour se préoccuper de son second.

Se creusant la tête, Smoker semblait devenir fou.  
Ne pas comprendre l'énervait à un point qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante depuis plusieurs jours, hurlant sur toutes pauvres âmes l'approchant.  
Seul Tashigi était épargnée.

Un petit peu.

Elle même était devenu bien silencieuse après avoir croisé le fer avec l'épéiste vert.  
Pour elle, c'était surtout le lien entre lui et la petite qui la laisser perplexe. Sa blessure au bras n'éveillait qu'une rage sans précédent envers le bretteur.

Encore une fois, le bretteur l'avait battue, blessée puis laisser à terre, s'occupant de son supérieur lui même battu aussi par Roronoa qui avait éjecté son propre capitaine du combat.  
Ce détail était important pour les deux gradés.

Comment se faisait-il que Roronoa rejette l'ordre de son capitaine pour s'en occuper lui même, si ce n'est que pour cause personnelle.

Autre que le message étrange de Roronoa à la fin du combat, ni Smoker, ni Tashigi n'avait de piste.  
Epargner.  
Comment, lui, Smoker aurait pus épargné un tel criminel !  
Ce n'était pas possible ! Roronoa devait faire erreur.

A moins qu'il ne parle d'une époque ou lui même n'était ni un pirate, ni même un chasseur de prime.  
Sur cette idée, Smoker se résolut a comprendre pourquoi le vert se croyait lié a lui par une dette qui venait d'être remboursé.

* * *

_Tout avait commencé, il y a deux semaines de cela.  
Un vent de panique s'était emparé de l'île, tout comme la bise hivernale, emportant avec lui les couleurs chaudes de l'automne.  
__Dans cette atmosphère grisée par les bois endormis, les nouvelles devenaient inquiétantes. _

_Des pirates avaient accostés sur l'île, et se cachaient des marines après avoir volé quelque chose de valeur au gouvernement._

_Autant dire que la soudaine présence de ces tueurs avait levait une panique générale, tout de suite rassuré par l'arrivée prochaine des marines.  
Cependant, les pirates ne s'était pas contenter de se cacher.  
L'un des flancs de Nagisa était à présent en proie au pillage et au meurtre de masse. Des villages devenaient flammes en une seule nuit, ne laissant pas un seul survivant._

_Autant dire que la famille Heito n'avait pas tardé à faire leur bagage quand le village voisin fut mis a sac._

_Ils avaient prévu de s'enfuir par un bateau qui les attendait sur une cote un peu plus éloignée, les autres navires n'arrivant plus sur ces eaux._

_La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et j'étais avec Lihawn et Anna, les aidant à rassembler leurs affaires de voyage. Aiko était partis avec Bastien faire des réserves de victuailles et Monsieur et Madame était dans leur appartement, à finir de protéger leur richesse et faire le point avec leur banque.  
Nous étions dans la chambre de Lihawn quand le cri fut perçu. _

_C'était Aiko._

_Ordonnant aux enfants de ne pas bouger, je partis voir ce qui se passait, mon sabre de nouveau à la ceinture. _

_Arrivé aux escaliers, je me figeais face au cadavre d'Aiko, étendue au sol dans un lac d'hémoglobines, l'effluve sucrée qu'elle répandait avec elle devenue âcre par le sang. _

_Je restais muet alors que les ombres des meurtriers se découpaient sur le mur voisin. Ils étaient trois, et se dirigeaient vers les appartements de Monsieur et Madame. _

_Je dévalais les escaliers quatre à quatre, pour voir plus loin le cadavre de Bastien qui lui n'avait même pas eut le temps de hurler avant de se faire égorger, le réduisant au silence à jamais._

_Reculant un peu, frappé par cette vision, je repartais vite dans la direction qu'avait pris les meurtriers, suivant à présent les cris de terreur de Monsieur et Madame Heito. _

_J'accourais pour foncer sur l'un des pirates et le découper en deux sans somation. Puis, le sang à présent étalé face a moi, je regardais la scène. L'un tenait Monsieur et Madame en joue avec deux flingues alors que le second avait commencé à voler tout objet de valeur dans la pièce. Sauf que mon arrivée les avait stopper dans leur geste, les rendant aussi immobile que des statues. Celui aux pistolets se mit à me menacer._

_-Fait un seul geste, et je les bute tous les deux._

_Lentement, je me mis en position d'attaque. _

_Il n'était rien face à Loyd.  
Je le fixais calmement alors que je sentais sa peur se répandre dans ses veines.  
C'était un risque à prendre, mais je devinais bien que de toute façon, ils avaient prévu de nous exterminer après le vol commis._

_Je jetais un coup d'œil au second qui tenait a présent un sabre, le sac abandonné à ses pieds. D'un saut, je partis vers le premier qui tourna ces jouets vers moi, prés à me tuer. Mais avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, je faisait un vrille, évitant ainsi le second qui avait tenter de m'attaquer par la droite, espérant que ce soit un angle mort pour moi.  
__Le corps de mon second agresseur me servant de bouclier au balle du premier, j'attrapais le col du nouveau cadavre pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le dos, le poussant ainsi vers le tireur qui reçut un bon 80 kilos en plein dans la face.  
Le faisant tomber à la renverse, le corps de son compagnon devint une entrave à tout mouvement.__  
_

_J'en profitais pour les transpercer tout deux avec mon sabre, les tuant sur le coup. _

_Je restais une seconde immobile, avant de retirer mon sabre de cet amas de chaire, puis me tourna vers les deux adultes.  
-Il faut partir immédiatement.  
-Où sont les enfants ?!  
-Dans leur chambre. Prenez vos affaires, je vais les chercher._

_Je les quittais, essuyant mes mains sanglantes sur le bas de mon kimono, le tachant en de grandes arabesques. Je ne voulais pas que Anna me voit avec du sang sur les mains. _

_J'entrais en trombe dans la chambre de Lihawn, les appelant tous les deux. Ils étaient bien là, pâles et immobiles. Ils avaient compris que la guerre été entré dans leur maison, et comptaient le temps qu'il restait à leur enfance pour se déchirer. _

_Je prenais Anna dans mes bras, la portant avec mon bras gauche, alors que je ferrais le poignet de Lihawn avec ma main libre, le tirant sèchement derrière moi.  
-Ani…  
-Tous vas bien Anna, ferme les yeux…_

_Nous descendions les marches, Anna encore aveugle aux tueries perpétrées dans sa maison. Ce ne fut pas le cas du châtain qui hoqueta en voyant les deux domestiques qui l'avait élevé. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le temps des larmes. Je l'emmenais fortement, l'empêchant de se recueillir sur le corps d'Aiko et de Bastien.  
Je préférais sa colère à sa mort._

_Sortant de la bâtisse, nous fûmes accueillis par les cris des pirates en contrebas, pillant le modeste village, rasant les maison de leurs feux et tuant tous villageois, enfants et femmes compris. _

_Je restais un instant face a ce spectacle alors que Anna tremblait entre mes bras, comprenant malgré tous ce qui se passer derrière elle. _

_Je la serrais davantage contre moi, et descendit ma main vers celle de Lihawn. Ils avaient besoin de soutien et de stabilité pour rester calme. Je les tirais soudainement vers les jardins, ou les parents d'Anna et de Lihawn étaient normalement passés. _

_Nous les retrouvâmes à la grille où j'étais arrivé, cinq ans plus tôt. La mère était effondrée, mais le soulagement dans ces yeux quand elle vit ses enfants sain et sauf me remis du baume au cœur.  
_

_Elle pris Anna dans ses bras, la couvrant de baiser. Anna elle même restait bouche bée face a un tel comportement. Jamais sa mère ne l'avait pris dans ces bras.  
Cette dernière prit à son tour Lihawn, embrassant ces deux enfants dans un élan de crainte.  
Suivant cet élan d'affection, Monsieur Heito posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me dire un merci. Je le regardais pour lui rappeler que nous n'étions pas encore sortis d'affaire. Alors que Madame Heito se décidait à relâcher ses enfants, je les intimais de me suivre et prenais les commandes de la troupe. Aller vers la cote maintenant était du suicide. _

_Mais il était probable que les marines mettent à disposition un bateau d'évacuation avant qu'ils ne commencent les combats. Il fallait donc passer par les terres pour contourner la zone de pillage. _

_Les pirates allaient peu à peu aller vers le sud, il fallait remonter le flanc de la montagne pour nous diriger ver le nord, ou nous trouverons un port sécurisé. Mais pour en être sur, il nous fallait une radio. _

_Prenant les quelques affaires de survie prise durant la fuite, je les menais vers la maison de Nagita, qui se trouvait vers les terres. Nous avions peut-être la chance de les voir encore en vie. Et si ils étaient partis, il y aurait bien une radio à piquer.  
Nous marchâmes rapidement, monsieur Heito avait pris dans ces bras Anna qui avait du mal à suivre notre rythme. Après quelques heures de marche, nous pûmes distinguer l'énorme bâtisse de la famille aristocrates malgré la nuit profonde. _

_Je déposais les affaires et intima aux Heito de rester cachés dans les bosquets. On ne savait jamais, peut-être que les pirates y étaient installés, ou bien en train de faire un pillage. J'escaladais le grillage de l'entrée pour atterrir avec souplesse sur la pelouse du jardin. Puis le traversant rapidement, je me collais sous une fenêtre pour tendre l'oreille. Pas une seule lumière n'était allumée, mais je percevais pourtant des voix. _

_Faisant le tour de la bâtisse, j'entrais par la porte de service qui n'avait pas été verrouillée. Je faisais quelque pas, tendant toujours l'oreille dans l'espoir de reconnaître les voix de nos voisins.  
Finalement, j'allais à l'orée de la cuisine, ou je pus voir que les fenêtres et toutes autres ouvertures avaient été calfeutrées avec soin.  
Jetant un œil, je pus voir Nagita, sa mère et son père, discutant de la marche à suivre… Nagita était en pleine plaidoirie.  
-Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés ! Il faut au moins aller voir si ils sont vivants !  
-Et si ils sont morts ?! N'oublie pas qu'en y allant, nous nous mettons en danger.  
-Mais Lihawn, Anna et Zoro sont là-bas !  
-Et alors ?! Tu te feras d'autres amis sur Shimotzu.  
-VOUS ETES DES LÂCHES !  
Nagita venait de frapper la table de ses poings alors que je faisais mon apparition, sortant du cellier comme un fantôme.  
-Chut, Nagita ! Il ne faut pas faire de bruit.  
Nagita et ses parents me regardèrent avec surprise pour l'un, rage pour les autres. _

_Le père de Nagita repoussa celui ci quand il s'approcha et m'attrapa par le col, pour me plaquer contre une étagère emplie de porcelaines couteuses qui n'attendait rien pour se fracasser sur le sol, ou s'enfoncer dans mon bras. Il me hurla dessus, me faisant froncer des sourcils. _

_Qu'est ce qu'il n'avait pas compris dans « ne faites pas de bruit » ?  
-Tu es avec ces pirates c'est ça ! Tu les as amenés jusqu'à nous !_

_Violemment, je le repoussais, puis m'avançais vers la table, ou seul une bougie éclairait la pièce. Je vis Nagita et sa mère devenir un peu plus pâle en croisant les arabesques noirâtres qui habillait mes vêtures. Je les rassurais tout de suite.  
-Je n'ai fait que amener la famille Heito jusqu'à vous, dans l'espoir de quémander un toit pour la nuit._

_Les trois restèrent simplement silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Nagita prenne parole.  
-Très bien. Qu'ils viennent, et ensemble, nous allons faire un plan pour s'échapper de cette île.  
Je le regardais fièrement pour hocher la tête et murmurer un merci. Je repartis tout de suite._

_Je me confrontais de nouveau aux froids nocturnes, et sortis du jardin par où j'étais entré. Me glissant dans le fossé que je leur avais indiqué, je me retrouvais face à eux, terrifiés et gelés. Je voyais Madame prête à me crier dessus et m'incriminer pour ces chaussures, noyées a présent dans la boue. Je lui coupais l'herbe sous le pied._

_-Madame, restez silencieuse. Si des pirates se trouvent proche de nous, nous sommes fichu._

_Elle se calma instantanément, et se contenta de me suivre. Nous passâmes la grille en faisant la courte échelle, et arrivâmes enfin dans notre toit pour la nuit._

_Les deux mères se tombèrent dans les bras, malgré le fait que l'une d'elle eut l'idée de l'abandonner. Les deux maris se serrèrent la main, solennels. Je compris que dans leur rivalité, le père de Nagita marquait un point. Puis les trois enfants se jetèrent les uns sur les autres dans une étreinte qu'on ne savait qualifié entre étouffante ou mortelle._

_Nagita quitta soudainement le nid pour se jeter à mon cou, et me remercier chaleureusement. Soit en m'asphyxiant. Malgré moi, je restais raide, non habitué par tant d'approche.  
Comprenant mon malaise, le brun restaura mon espace vital en se reculant, secoué lui aussi par une telle réaction. Mais bon, la guerre brisait les classes sociales._

_Tous le monde trinquait pendant les combats, et la mort ne faisait pas de différence entre riches et pauvres. Respirant lentement, je repris parole, cassant sans scrupule ces retrouvailles « touchantes ».  
-Bien, je propose que nous réfléchissions un peu à nos actions futurs… Nous ne pouvons pas nous terrer ici. Vous avez la radio ?_

_Le père de Nagita allait répondre de sa voix forte, surement pour m'hurler dessus, à propos de mon impertinence quand le brun le coupa sèchement.  
-Nous en avons une… Tu as une idée ?  
-Peut-être. Les marines vont forcément mettre en place un système d'évacuation. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est où et quand… Vous avez une carte de l'île ?_

_Nagita disparus en un coup de vent pour monter dans sa chambre et m'en ramener une qui faisait la taille de la table circulaire. Je poussais les verres et autres porcelaines pour l'y étaler, alors que Nagita faisait en avance un rond au crayon rouge, marquant à jamais ce papier de son passage._

_-Là, c'est ou non sommes. Sur le flanc sud de le montagne Seiku._

_Je regardais la chaine de montagne qui défigurait le visage de l'île tel une grande cicatrice, la cote de l'Est se terminant en falaise. Je regardais attentivement la carte, puis pris le crayon, des doigts de Nagita, frôlant malgré moi sa peau pour a mon tour tracer de grandes lignes sur le papier.  
-Selon les informations, les pirates seraient arrivés par l'ouest, et remonterais vers le nord. Ils ont du faire deux équipes. Etant donné qu'ils sont venus avec quatre navires, j'imagine qu'ils sont nombreux. La première équipe doit longer la cote en bateau pour éviter la fuite des habitants. Et une autre doit avoir fait le tour des cotes habitées pour faire barrières entre les villages côtier et l'intérieur des terres inhabité. Bref, ils nous tiennent en tenaille._

_Je restais un moment silencieux, alors que Anna, le nez dépassant a peine du rebord de la table, m'attrapa le bas de mon kimono.  
-Ani.. Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?  
Je passais une main dans ces cheveux, la rassurant pour expliquer mon plan.  
-Il faut que l'on sache ou se trouve le point de rendez vous pour l'évacuation. Et pour cela, on a besoin de temps._

_Je regardais l'horloge et reporta mon attention vers les Aristocrates qui me fixaient, espérant que j'eusse le secret de la survie._

_-Il reste une heure avant que le soleil se lève. Si mon hypothèse est bonne, les pirates restent sur leur position pendant la journée pour réunir les survivants de leur pillage. Mais nous seront aussi facilement repérable. Alors, mon idée est de préparé des affaires pour aller jusqu'à la montagne ou nous camperons jusqu'à l'arrivée des marines qui vous prendra en charge. Je vais surveiller les alentours pendant que deux d'entre vous commenceront à faire le tri des affaires de survie. Ne prenez que le strict minimum. La rapidité est ce qui nous sauvera… Pour l'instant. Après, nous lèverons le camp en début d'après midi. C'est à ce moment qu'ils doivent changer d'équipe, et en même temps, aller bouffer. Ils prendront plus de temps pour revenir à la lisière de la forêt, nous laissant un passage sans surveillance. Le temps qu'ils reprennent leur avancée, la maison seras vide et nous, très loin._

_Je sentais que certains étaient sceptiques, ce fut Lihawn qui dégonfla l'ulcère.  
-Comment peux tu en être sur ?  
-Je ne fais que supposer. Ces pirates sont restés tranquille quand ils sont arrivés, puis, dés que l'arrivée des marines a résonnée, ils se sont mis à piller des villages et a tuer des gens. A mon humble avis, ces pirates étaient juste venus se cacher ici. Pour qu'ils soient aussi traqués, ils doivent avoir trouver quelques choses qui ne fallait surtout pas remettre a la lumière du jour. Mais a leur façon de fonctionner, je suis sur d'une chose…_

_Je relevais la tête de la carte pour les regarder intensément.  
-Ils prennent des otages. Et pas n'importe lequel…_

_La troupe me regarda ahuris, puis Monsieur Heito reprit contenance.  
-Je vois où tu veux en venir. Si ils veulent se protéger des Marines, ils vont prendre des civils comme bouclier…  
-Et des civils importants… Comme vous tous ici. Vous pouvez le prendre comme ça, ils ne vous tueront pas si ils nous rattrapent. Mais mieux vaux ne pas tomber dans leurs filets. Pour le reste, je viens de le dire, ce ne sont que des suppositions, et deux trois détails que j'ai remarqué ces derniers jours._

_Lihawn se tourna d'un coup vers les autres, me montrant son profils tracé par la lumière délicate des bougies réunies au centre de la carte, en plein sur le haut de la montagne. C'était de toute façon un endroit inaccessible.  
-Bien. Zoro, Papa et moi allons surveiller les alentours. Nagita, Madame et Mère, vous vous occupez d'empaqueter de début des affaires. Monsieur, vous êtes le plus apte a nous conduire dans cette partie là de l'île, allez vous reposez.  
-Et moi Ani ! Qu'est ce que je fais ?!_

_Je portais mon regard vers Anna qui s'agitait contre moi, furieuse de ne pas avoir de tâche à accomplir. Je me mettais sur les genoux pour la regarder face à face.  
-Toi Anna, tu vas te reposer. On a besoin que tu sois courageuse et forte pour demain… D'accord ?  
-Mais…  
-Anna._

_Elle me regarda un instant,inquiète pour finalement capituler et être conduit par Nagita dans la chambre proche de la cuisine. Je dédiais un sourire reconnaissant à Nagita, qui me le rendit. Lihawn recommença d'un coup à s'agiter, en manque d'attention._

_-Bon… Ou est ce que l'on se place pour surveiller ?  
-Je vais me mettre sur la tour du Sud. Monsieur Heito, allez dans la tour Nord, au cas ou ils décideraient de s'approcher par la mer, cette nuit. Et toi, Lihawn, tu regardes l'Ouest… Peut-être que des rescapés du dernier pillage se sont cachés dans la forêt et viennent jusqu'ici._

_Me remettant parfaitement droit, je donnais le coup de feu de départ. Tous partir a la vitesse lumière faire ce que j'avais planifié, sauf Nagita qui s'avançait vers moi avec une boite en métal. Je voyais que c'était une pharmacie.  
-Tu devrais soigner ton bras…_

_Je relevais les yeux de l'objet pour toiser Nagita qui me désigna mo bras du regard. Mon kimono était un peu imbibé de sang, et celui ci avait rejoins le bout de mes doigts. Mais dans l'obscurité ambiante, elle était passée inaperçus.  
-Oui, tu as raison…_

_Je tendis la main vers la boite, mais Nagita l'esquiva pour venir a coté de moi.  
-Tu es venu nous aider, je te dois bien ça. Tu pourras observé les alentours pendant ce temps là.  
Je lui fit un petit sourire, et le suivis dans le dédale de couloir, seulement illuminés par une bougie que l'on tenait tous deux devant nous. Englobé de cette lumière faible et chaude, je regardais a la dérobé les esquisses des corridors inconnus, passant dans le silence comme deux âmes perdus._

_Les murs semblaient d'un rouge sang, couleurs faussées par les ombres, nous encerclant comme dans un cocon. Je me sentais bien, enfermé dans cet écrin en compagnie de Nagita qui avait la rare qualité d'apprécier le silence._

_Notre promenade se termina sur le haut de la tour du Sud, nous édifiant une nuit sombre, ou les étoiles scintillaient de milles feu avant de mourir sous la venue du jour. Je levais le nez pour les contempler aisément, alors que Nagita se dirigeait déjà vers un banc de pierre, ou l'on pouvait voir l'extérieur entre deux piliers de pierre bleuis par l'ambiance nocturne. _

_Il s'y installa, et m'invita à le rejoindre, ce que je fis rapidement, pour porter mon regard sur le lointain… Serein malgré la situation que l'on pourrait juger comme désastreuse. _

_Je fixais le ciel et les terres noircies. Je sentais Nagita remonter lentement ma manche, faisant attention à ne pas me faire du mal, le bout de ses doigts aussi froid que des glaçons, ou étais ce ma peau qui était en feu ? _

_Je gardais cependant mon regard loin, si loin de la réalité que je voyais comme troublé. Je sentais déjà la fatigue creusait sous mes yeux, mais ne fit que renifler un peu, honteux d'une tel fragilité soudaine.  
Les mains du brun courraient sur mon avant bras, désinfectant mes plaies. J'eus un frisson quand une plaie plus grande que les autres se fit sauvagement agressée par les bons soins de Nagita. Celui ci se recula désolé de me faire, sans le vouloir, du mal.  
-Excuse moi…  
-Ce n'est pas grave._

_Nous continuâmes dans le silence alors que le ciel s'ouvrait a nous. Alors qu'il pansait mes plaies, le brun trouva cet instant muet trop lourd a supporter.  
-Le ciel est magnifique ce soir…_

_Je jetais un œil sur lui, pour le voir bander mon bras avec précision.  
Je l'observais un peu._

_Son visage était pâle, un peu anguleux sans perdre de sa douceur. Il avait des sourcils bien dessiné, épais et sombre, lui donnant un coté gentil, et même un peu désolé. Sa bouche fine, fermée, était aussi droite que son nez. Je portais mon attention sur sa chevelure noire, ou des mèches raides et en batailles barraient son front.  
Mon attention redescendit vers son visage quand je vis que, attendant ma réponse tardive, Nagita avait de nouveau posé son regard sur moi._

_Il m'avait pris en plein flag de fixation.  
Honteux, je détournais la tête pour regarder le ciel et les terres lointaines.  
-En… En effet. C'est si paisible…  
-Hm… J'ai du mal à croire que nous sommes en guerre.  
-Oui. Moi aussi._

_Nous restâmes tous deux immobiles, quand je me rendis compte qu'il avait fini son bandage, qu'il était toujours très proche de moi et que sa main était restée en contact avec la mienne. J'osais un coup d'œil. Sa main recouvrait la mienne, la serrant comme point d'encrage._

_Il devait avoir besoin de soutient dans ce moment difficile, mais moi… ça me mettait mal a l'aise. Je restais un moment sans savoir quoi faire, puis dans un élan pudique, je tentais de subtiliser ma main quand Nagita reprit parole.  
-Dis moi Zoro… Toi aussi, tu as peur ?  
-Qui n'aurait pas peur en temps de guerre.  
-Les soldats ?  
-Même les soldats ont peur. Tout le monde craint et rejettent les guerres…  
-Mais ça n'empêche pas celles-ci d'éclater._

_Je restais silencieux face à cette sentence… Puis je repris malgré moi.  
-Je voulais te remercier… Pour avoir penser à nous. Même dans cette situation.  
-C'est normal, tu n'as pas à me remercier._

_Je lui jetais un regard pour rencontrer ces orbes sombres.  
-Comment pourrais je vous oublier ?_

_Nous restions face a face, quand Madame Heito fit appel à Nagita.  
-Nagita ! Vient nous aider !  
-Oui, j'arrive !  
Lentement, Nagita repartis vers le couloir, mais je le stopper a son entrée.  
-Nagita ! Prend la bougie.  
Je lui tendis la chandelle, qu'il prit, un air interrogateur sur le visage.  
-Je n'en ais pas besoin... Et la lumière à cette hauteur pourrait les attirer._

_Il hocha de la tête avant de disparaître dans les ombres à l'intérieur du manoir, une auréole rougeoyante lui ouvrant le passage dans ces entrailles sombres. Je continuais ma surveillance, écoutant avec attention le silence de la nuit. C'était le calme avant la tempête… Et il fallait être prêt._

_Il était 13h30... Et il était temps de partir. _

_C'était risqué, mais ça en valait le coup.  
Les paquets étaient faits, uniquement de victuaille, des couvertures et objets de survie. Un peu d'argent au cas où il faudrait racheter notre libération a un pirate qui passerait par là._

_Madame Heito et Madame avait troquer leur robe contre les pantalons de leur époux bien que trop grand et disgracieux. Je leur rappelais qu'elles aurait tous le temps d'être gracieuses si elle sortait de là vivantes.  
_  
_Nous avions quittés la maison, et Monsieur nous montrait le chemin sur cette partie de la forêt qu'aucun de nous n'avait visité. Seul Nagita pouvait prendre le relais.  
Madame Heito avait Anna dans ces bras pendant que nous, Lihawn, Monsieur Heito et moi portions les affaires. Je réprimais difficilement mes bâillements, m'étant octroyer une petite sieste avant le départ. Malgré moi, j'étais encore dans les limbes du sommeil. Nous marchâmes longuement, puis a la nuit tombée, et même bien plus tard, nous posâmes enfin les paquetages au sol pour camper la nuit, la mère de Nagita en temps que sentinelle pour le premier quart.  
_  
_Nous avions deux tentes. J'étais avec les enfants, et les adultes étaient entre eux.  
Serrant Anna contre moi, je tentais de la faire succombé a Morphée alors que moi même, je rêvais un peu de me jeter dans ces bras, ma peur étrangement étouffée.  
_  
_Nous fûmes réveillés quatre heures plus tard. Des coups de feu et un cri nous tira de notre inconscience, la surprise nous réduisant à des boules de nerfs sans logique.  
Agrippant Anna, je sortis mon sabre pour découper l'arrière de la tente qui donnait sur les arbres dense de la forêt, loin du découvert de la clairière où nous nous étions niché…  
Je poussais violemment les trois enfants dans l'ouverture en leur disant de courir se cacher.  
_  
_Je repartais dans l'autre sens pour tenter de sauver leurs parents. Sortant de mon abri en toile, j'eus le reflexe de relever mon sabre, parant l'offensive de mon ennemi qui avait attendu ma sortie pour me destiner une décapitation. Je lui répondais en le repoussant avec brutalité, et en le réattaquant une nouvelle fois, zébrant son torse assez profondément pour qu'il ne se relève pas. Je regardais enfin autour de moi, évaluant la situation avec recul.  
_  
_Le père de Nagita était déjà mort, la poitrine transpercée par une balle.  
_  
_Sa femme, aux prises de pirate, était devenues une furie malgré trois brigands qui la maintenait tant bien que mal, immobile._

_Monsieur et Madame Heito, dos a dos avait réussit a attraper des pieux de bois grossièrement tailler pour se défendre. J'arrivais brusquement dans ce cercle, et mis a mort deux hommes tandis que Monsieur Heito volait au secours de la mère de Nagita, assommant l'un deux, défigurant l'autre pour se mettre face au troisième qui tenait toujours Madame._

_Après avoir occis le dernier brigand en voulant a Madame Heito, je voyais la situation critique pour le dernier parent de Nagita._  
_Je prenais mon courage à deux mains et pris un pistolet qu'avait un des anciens pirates pour le braquer sur eux._  
_-Lâche la tous de suite…_  
_-Tu n'oseras pas tirer.  
_  
_L'accent de cet homme avait un relent d'arrogance qui me mit en fureur. Il n'était rien, rien ! Méprisable, repoussant._  
_Son arrogance me mit a mal, et mon désir de le voir mort se fit plus hardant. Nagita était trop jeune pour devenir orphelin. On lui avait déjà pris son père… Par ma faute.  
_  
_Serrant des mâchoires, je commençais lentement à appuyer sur la gâchette, quand la mère de Nagita pris parole._  
_-Où est Nagita ?!_  
_Etonné qu'elle y pense maintenant, je lui répondis lentement._  
_-Il est avec les autres, caché… Ne vous inquiétez pas…_  
_-Tu ne veux même pas lui laisser voir son gosse avant de crever ?! T'es vache, l'esclave...  
_  
_Face à ce mot, j'appuyais sur la gâchette. La balle fila dans l'épaule de Madame Nagita et transperça la poitrine de l'homme, le faisant tomber mort sur le sol. Je le rejoignais. Les genoux au sol, je restais silencieux, les yeux un peu écarquillés._  
_J'avais blessé Madame. Et j'avais tiré au hasard, juste par le désir de le faire taire. J'ai faillis enlever à Nagita son dernier parent… Madame Heito me secoua soudainement… Elle était face à moi, la colère se lissant sur ces traits comme l'inquiétude._  
_-Zoro ! Où sont les enfants ?!_  
_-Ils sont... Se sont cachés dans la forêt, le temps que je vous aide…_  
_Elle soupira, puis se remit debout. Me libérant de ses serres, elle m'aida à me relever._

_Moi même surpris, je restais silencieux alors que Monsieur Heito aidait Madame à se relever elle aussi, la main contre sa blessure qui l'avait sauvé de la mort. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient librement sur ces joues devenues celle d'une veuve. Son regard fuyant le cadavre de son mari, tuer par surprise.  
_  
_Monsieur Heito me fixa pour me remercier avec son regard. Ce genre de regard profond qui veut tous dire par le silence. Je lui rendis alors qu'il se mit à reprendre le moral des troupes…_  
_-Il faut aller les chercher. Et plus vite nous auront retrouvés nos enfants, plus vite nous…  
_  
_Sa phrase ne vit jamais la fin, elle même coupé par une balle en pleine poitrine._

_Mes gestes furent frigorifiés, alors que Madame Heito ne pus que crier et se jeter sur le corps encore chaud de son époux.  
__Alors qu'elle le prenait sa tête sur ces genoux, l'esprit refusant encore la perte de cet être, un homme suivit de ces complices sortis des ombres de la forêt, un sourire torve aux lèvres et deux flingues dans les mains._

_L'une d'elle laisser encore s'échapper un fin filet de fumée… C'était le tireur.  
__  
__-Eh bien, eh Bien… Voilà nos chères aristocrates !? Loin de vos parures et autres bijoux, la noblesse ne sied guère... mais bon, on fait avec ce que l'on a.  
_  
_Face a notre silence traumatisé, l'homme reprit de plus belle._  
_-Mais continuez… Continuez, votre dialogue nous intéressait beaucoup. Il y a donc des rejetons ?  
_  
_Il me fixait du regard, alors que ma répulsion pour cet homme devenait lentement une haine sans faille. Je m'étais attaché à ce géant. Monsieur Heito et c'est long silence, ces sourires un peu blasé qui se voulaient réconfortant… Je serrais des poings, mon sabre fébrile a l'idée de venger la mort de cet homme bienveillant malgré tout._

_Mais a peine fis-je un pas en avant, qu'il mis une balle entre les deux yeux de Madame, que je venais a peine d'arracher aux griffes de la faucheuse.  
_  
_Son corps s'étala dans un bruit mou et mat, mes yeux restant immobiles, trop couard pour vérifier sa mort. Mes membres se firent statue alors que l'homme aux flingues s'avançait lentement._  
_Je sentis Madame Heito resserrer son mari défunt entre ses bras frêles, comme dans l'espoir de le protéger de l'au-delà… Sauf qu'il y était déjà, je le sentais._  
_-Tu comprends, petit ? Je sais que tu es le seul a avoir cet information, alors les autres, j'en ait rien a foutre…_  
_-Qu'est ce que vous compter en faire…  
_  
_L'homme me regarda pour éclater dans un petit rire. Se calmant doucement, il se remit droit, la lumière du pauvre foyer déformant son faciès par des ombres dansantes, ces dents luisaient dans la pénombre._  
_Mais je n'étais pas effrayé par les monstres, ni même par les hommes. C'était des peurs d'enfants. Je restais digne face à son rire, démontrant mon sérieux face à sa réponse._  
_-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Pourquoi ?! Tu n'es qu'un domestique.  
_  
_Je continuais à le regarder, les orbes clairs et net. Il renifla un peu…_  
_-Si tu veux tous savoir, on veut en faire des otages. Des otages dont la marine ne peuvent s'en passer. Et ces Aristo feront très bien l'affaire. Nous nous sommes renseignés, et leur industrie et leurs autres filières sont très importantes pour le gouvernement. Nous ne leur ferons pas de mal…_  
_-Alors pourquoi s'en prendre à eux ?  
_  
_Je pointais les adultes du menton. L'homme y jeta a peine un regard pour me dévisager, un rictus tranchant son visage en deux.  
_  
_-Pourquoi s'encombrer des parents alors que des enfants peuvent très bien faire l'affaire ?  
_  
_Je mettais un pied en arrière, mon sabre prêt à resservir quand l'homme leva son arme en direction de Madame Heito, pleurant toujours sur le corps de son maris._  
_-Ne fait pas l'idiot et elle pourras très bien s'en sortir. De toute façon, dans l'état ou elle est, on pourra l'embarquer avec nous, alors pas de coup bas, gamin…  
_  
_Je serrais les dents, poussant malgré moi un feulement de rage… Tellement impuissant… L'homme me fit un sourire._  
_-Tu es fort et tu sais te battre. Pourquoi t'encombrer de ces larves qui ne font que de te ralentir ? Parce que ce sont tes employeurs ? Ils s'engraissent sur le dos des pauvres et sur le cadavre de leurs parents. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils n'ont maintenant que ce qu'ils méritent ?!_  
_-Est ce pour toi la justice ?! Assassiner dans le dos des gens pour leurs conditions ? Moi, j'appelle ça un meurtre !_  
_-Arrête ce petit jeu avec moi, Gamin… Je t'ai vu…  
_  
_Il s'avança lentement, la démarche serpentine, silencieuse et mortelle. Je resserrais ma prise alors qu'il fut à un mètre de moi._  
_-Tu as tué mes hommes sans aucuns regrets. Et tu oses parler de meurtre ?!_  
_Ces yeux descendirent jusqu'à moi, me fixant intensément._  
_-Nous avons le même regard.  
_  
_Je fus soudainement pris un mini spasme alors que la tête sembla me tourner. La même phrase… La même putain de phrase… Je restais toujours immobile, bien que ma garde fut plus lâche et mes membres plus tétanisés. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas de la rage…  
_  
_-Tu te ferres toi même dans ce costume d'esclave alors que tu ne rêves que de les tuer durant leur sommeil. Tu te bats bien pour ton âge… Tu pourrais peut-être même faire partis de mon équipage, là ou tu auras au moins une chance de survivre…  
_  
_Il s'avança encore… Il était face a moi a présent. Si proche que ma lame pourrait le décapiter en une seule seconde, mais j'étais comme paralyser, attendant sa sentence.  
_  
_-Car sache, que jamais les marines ne prendront a charge un êtres comme toi. Ils quitteront le port, emportant les enfants qui étaient dans tes bras pour te laisser croupir sur la boue de cette île qui deviendra ton tombeau… Tu es déjà condamné, gamin._  
_Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais cette phrase me fit pourtant mal. Je ne quitterais jamais cette île. Et je mourrais ici, sans pouvoir exaucé le vœu de Kuina. Je sentis un sanglot traversé ma gorge, mais le retint. Jamais les marines ne sauveront les pauvres villageois, les paysans…  
_  
_Ils les laisseront mourir dans les landes dévastées de la guerre pour après ramasser les piètres morceaux… Je le savais._  
_Puis un canon froid et en métal se posa sur mon front. Je restais cependant totalement muet._  
_-Et de toute façon… Sans toi, ces gamins périront dans cette forêt. Alors parle !  
_  
_Refermant mes mâchoires, je restais immobile quand un éclair arriva, happant le pirate dans sa rage. C'était Madame Heito, devenu folle à l'entente de la future mort de ces enfants. Me hurlant un « sauve toi ! » tonitruant, elle entreprit d'arracher la peau du visage de cet homme, à le mordre, à se battre bec et ongle pour me permettre de partir.  
_  
_Esquivant comme je le pouvais les balles des brigands, je disparaissais dans la végétation alors que des auréoles rouges apparaissaient de plus en plus sur le corps de Madame Heito. Elle luttait malgré les balles qui s'incrustaient dans son corps. Elle se battait alors que son sang quittait ses veines pour nourrir cette terre constamment affamée. Puis une balle finale paracheva son palmarès, et elle partis rejoindre son mari. Stopper par se soudain calme, je me cachais derrière un tronc pour écouter. J'entendis le corps de cette courageuse femme être violemment poussée sur le coté et un homme demandant au « capitaine », se qu'ils devaient faire.  
_  
_Aucun ne me couru après. Le capitaine fit quelques pas pour s'arrêter à l'orée des arbres, ou j'avais disparut. Puis dans un grand cri, il me hurla moult malédictions.  
_  
_Respirant difficilement, je me posais dos contre l'arbre pour sentir des tremblements dans tout mon corps, des larmes pointant leur nez. Je n'avais pas pus les sauver…  
Je les avais laissé mourir…_

_Si j'avais pus, j'aurais hurlé, mais tout bruit aurait indiqué ma position a ces hommes. Je me contentais donc de me recroqueviller sur moi même et de ravaler ma peine, dans la boue de cette forêt inconnue ou je devais encore retrouver les trois enfants._

_Je me relevais après avoir rependu un peu de ma peine, et avec le peu de reste que j'avais dans l'estomac, la culpabilité me retournant les entrailles en milles nœuds. Je me remit difficilement en marche, puis me mit finalement à courir, les yeux cherchant une lueur, ou bien une couleur inhabituelle qui appartiendrait a un des vêtements des trois enfants. J'enlevais mes sandales de bois de mes pieds, préférant courir pieds nus sur les racines trop rondes et humides._

_La pluie s'était a présent abattue sur l'île, en grand rideau de gouttes, lourde et violente. Martelant la terre et mon dos, je continuais malgré tout, cherchant un abris ou Lihawn, Anna et Nagita aurait pus trouver refuge. Ce fut un peu plus tard, que je vis une lueur. Un feu. M'approchant discrètement, je pus les voir tout les trois dans une simili grotte couverte de verdure, cachant ainsi un peu l'entrée.  
_  
_Je m'approchais cette fois en courant, et apparus a l'entrée de leur abris heureux de les avoir retrouver sain et sauf et atterré par la nouvelle que je devais leur apprendre.  
_  
_Je me glissais dans leur grotte, et alors que j'allais faire reconnaître ma présence en ces lieux, Lihawn me sauta dessus, trop aveuglé par la peur pour me reconnaître. Il m'accrocha par le col de mon kimono détrempé pour me plaquer contre le mur, les yeux haineux et le poing prés à me défigurer._  
_-Ani !  
_  
_Anna se releva soudain, heureuse de me voir. Lihawn se recula, murmurant mon nom avec béatitude, me regardait comme le Messie. Ca faisait plus de cinq heure qu'ils étaient dans la forêt, livrés a eux même. Nagita, lui, fut heureux au début, puis il devint blanc comme un linge, son esprit vif comprenant rapidement ce que mon retour signifiait. Lentement, il posa la question fatidique :_  
_-Zoro. Où sont nos parents ?  
_  
_Mon visage se fripa, fixant toujours le sol. Je n'osais même pas les regarder en face. J'avais fait une erreur. Une grave erreur. Et par ma faute, ils se retrouvaient orphelins.  
_  
_Lihawn recula un peu plus, lui aussi le visage soudain grave alors que Anna ne comprenait toujours pas. Soudainement, je repris conscience du sang qui avait éclaboussé mes jambes, mes manches te mon visage… Je sentais de nouveau l'odeur de la poudre et de l'acier collée à moi malgré la pluie.  
_  
_Le visage toujours tournait vers le sol, je réprimais un geignement de culpabilité alors que Lihawn, voyant à son tour les marques sur moi, dénonçait la vérité toute haute._  
_-Ils… N'ont pas survécus…_  
_J'hochais pitoyablement la tête, alors que Nagita se rassit soudainement, dans la peur de ne plus pouvoir tenir sous le choc de cette disparition._

_Anna réprima un sanglot, puis deux avant que les grands torrents ne viennent… Bien que sa mère n'ait jamais été tendre avec elle, c'était sa mère. Et son père était gentil et attentionné. Non, elle pleurait ces parents du haut de ces cinq printemps.  
_  
_Je relevais les yeux pour la regarder, mes jambes allant vers elle pour la consoler, mais je fut stopper par Lihawn qui me plaqua contre la roche irrégulière pour me donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je me pliais en deux, autant sous le coup que sous la colère diriger vers moi. Lihawn m'en voulait et je pouvais que le comprendre. Alors que je m'écroulais sur moi même, il me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, alors que sa bouche n'arrêtait pas les reproches. J'aurais dû les sauver, j'aurais dû ramener leurs parents !  
_  
_Tout était de ma faute… C'était ainsi que Lihawn percevait la situation.  
_  
_Soudainement les coups s'arrêtèrent. Recroqueviller sur moi même, je levais les yeux vers Lihawn qui était au dessus de moi, les mains posées contre la roche, son ombre se redessinant sur mon corps. Je ne vis que son visage a contre jour, déformé par la tristesse, les larmes dévalant ces jours a grand flot comme sa sœur. Lentement, il se laissa glisser contre la roche, me murmurant des pardons sous le chagrin. Mué par cette tristesse, il me prit soudainement dans ces bras, calant sa tête contre ma poitrine, tenant fermement mon kimono.  
_  
_Anna se leva, elle aussi pour se jeter dans mes bras, ces larmes chaudes se glissant dorénavant dans mon cou, les reniflements sonores devenus la musique de cet abri. Je posais délicatement mes mains sur leurs têtes, les berçant quelque peu. Puis relevant les yeux, je vis Nagita dans son coin sombre, nous observant sans oser s'approcher. Je décollais ma main de la tête de Lihawn pour lui faire signe de venir nous rejoindre.  
_  
_Timidement, il vint lui aussi à nos coté, se glissant sous mon bras qui encerclaient Lihawn pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Il resta les yeux grands ouverts, les yeux étrangement secs.  
_  
_Mais j'y voyais une très grande douleur, bien plus grande que celle que l'on arrive a exprimer par les larmes._  
_Posant ma main sur son épaule, je leur murmurais lentement que nous allions nous en sortir, même si cet instant nous contredisait… Nous allions survivre._  
_  
Il le faut._

**Et voilà ! En espérant que je n'ait pas trop mis de temps et que ça vous ait plus. On arrive enfin dans le vif du sujet, et l'écorchement ne fait que de commencer. Les blessures seront brutales, et mortelles. A vous d'en profiter !**

**Les reviews permettent au simili auteur (comme celui qui écrit ce message) de survivre… Merci beaucoup…**


	11. Sauvetage

**Et me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Un chapitre encore marqué de la tragédie… Mais vous me connaissez ! Il n'y a que ça dans mes histoires…**

**Yo : Pas de problêmes, j'adore les pavés ! sauf quand ce sont des vrais. Enfin, autre que ma blague pas drôle, sache que je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise tant ^^  
Sache que cette histoire est née juste avec une question conne que je me suis posée lors de l'épisode ou Zoro s'occupe d'enfant, dans un HS de Water seven. Comme quoi, on peut tout faire avec rien, même expliquer le comportement de Zoro face aux enfants ( qui est pour moi la chose la plus adorable au monde… ) Je fais tout pour que les personnages ne tombent pas trop dans la caricature malgré la démesure de mes propos (le passé torturé, et tout le bardas).  
En espérant que la suite t'inspire autant de joie et d'impatience !**

Itsuke3 : OUIIII, NOURRISSEZ MOI ! Donnez moi des reviews a manger ! Miom miom miom… Désolé, c'était gênant… Je prend mon courage à deux mains et tente de continuer d'écrire et surtout de relire pour que mes chapitres soient lisibles…

Misslovecake : Bin… Voilà la suite du programme… En espérant que ça te satisfasse jusqu'au prochain…

Les Otakus Jumelles : Ne deviens pas dingue tout de suite, et reste calme ! D'accord, je peux comprendre que le mystère rende enthousiaste, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura une réponse a tout ça… Un moment… Mais ça sera fait !

**Menu : Attaques dans des abîmes assaisonnées aux 5 piments, un cuir découpé salée et enfin un départ flambées aux trois poivres.**  
**Le menu est très piquant cette fois. En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

Chapitre 11 : Sauvetage

Une nouvelle attaque avait éclaté sur le pont du Sunny.

Cette fois, les marines avaient attaqués de nuit, prenant les pirates au chapeau de pailles presque par surprise.

Mais c'était sans compter le bretteur qui avait perdu le sommeil depuis de longues semaines.  
C'était au creux des ombres de la vigie qu'il avait aperçu les mâts ennemis, abaissant leurs voiles traitresses pour continuer à la rame, silencieuses bien que fatigantes.

Zoro était tous de suite descendu pour prévenir les autres discrètement.

Ca ne servait a rien de réveiller tout le monde… Il pensait surtout aux femmes de l'équipage dont Enmeï faisait à présent partis.  
Pour une fois que Robin était allée dormir, ce n'était pas la peine de la déranger. Et de plus, c'était marrant de les laisser s'épuiser tous seuls pour leur tomber sur le râble.

Luffy avait hoché la tête, étrangement silencieux. Le capitaine avait décidé d'observer son second, dont le comportement commençait vraiment à varier.  
Zoro était pour les attaques frontales, pas sur les attentes, ou encore moins sur les attaques surprises.

Même si c'était un peu un retour à l'envoyeur, mais c'était tout de même inhabituel.  
De toute façon, tout ce que faisait le bretteur était bizarre, décaler face à ce qu'il présentait au monde.  
Sanji lui aussi s'était levé, un regard et un sourire mauvais scotché aux lèvres face à l'idée de ce Marimo de prendre les marines a leur propre jeu.

Attend, un peu…

Depuis quand lui, le magnifique cuisinier Sanji était d'accord avec ce con de Zoro ? Peut-être parce que pour une fois, le bretteur voulait lui aussi protéger une personne de la gente féminine de ce bateau.  
Peut-être…  
Franky et Chopper furent aussi réveillés doucement. L'un pour fuir en cas échéant et l'autre pour soigner tous genre de blessés.

Là encore, c'était étrange.  
Zoro ne pensait ni à la fuite, ni aux blessures.

Zoro ne pensait jamais pour lui même, mais depuis peu, il était devenu encore plus chatouilleux en ce qui concernait la sécurité des autres.  
Le combat ne pus qu'accentuer ce phénomène. Tous s'étaient jetés à l'abordage du navire ennemi pour faire la fête aux marines qui s'étaient invités à venir chez eux sans y être invité.

Luffy avait bondi, raflant les marines à grands coups de poings élastiques. Sanji faisait la razzia des coups de pieds, Franky avait mis sa mitraillette en marche alors que Chopper en heavy point donnait lui aussi moult coups, envoyant ces ennemis dans les bras de Morphée.  
Zoro, lui, ressemblait plus à un kamikaze suicidaire qu'autre chose. Se jetant sans retenu sur ces ennemis, il en faisait du hachis bien plus vite que d'habitude, une sorte de folie gangrénant ces reflexes qui se faisaient uniquement impulsif.  
Son bandana sur la tête, ces yeux semblaient vides, les coups anarchiques et sa mâchoire raide ne l'aidaient pas à avoir l'air plus sympathique. Ou simplement plus sain d'esprit.  
Autant les victimes des autres ne faisait que de gémir de douleur, ou étaient tout bêtement dans l'inconscience la plus profonde. Autant celles du bretteur avaient du mal a respirer, ou bien étaient aux portes de l'au-delà.

Zoro se trouva même clément.

Lentement, plus aucuns soldats n'étaient encore debout.  
Tous terrassés par leurs ennemis pirates.

L'équipage du chapeau de paille repartait vers la terrasse de leur bateau quand un survivant se remit debout violemment pour se jeter sur le bretteur qui eut à peine le temps de s'esquiver sans pour autant réussir à échapper totalement de cette attaque furtive dans son dos. Il n'eut qu'une égratignure sur son omoplate droite. Le marine lui eut beaucoup moins de chance.  
Il fut vite étaler au sol, le torse coupé en deux dans une longue estafilade.

Mécontent, Zoro s'avança pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

Comment cette vermine avait-elle put oser le toucher au dos ?! Mais il fut coupé dans ce schéma vengeur par un renne inquiet qui le tira sans somation dans son cabinet.  
Alors que la vie avait reprit son cours, seul quatre êtres étaient encore éveillés sur le bateau. Franky était à la barre, manœuvrant pour s'éloigner du bateau marine en douceur. Sanji faisait le déjeuner, maintenant présent qu'il était levé.

Ainsi que Chopper et Zoro. L'un auscultant l'autre avec attention malgré les geignements du second.  
-Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas a t'en faire.  
-Je préfère regarder tout de même.  
-Mais ce n'est rien je te dis !  
Chopper sentait que Zoro était bien plus tendu qu'a la normal.

Dans un cas comme celui ci, Zoro râlait un peu mais se laissait tout de même faire pour ne pas blesser le renne.  
Dans le cas présent, le bretteur se faisait vénéneux.

Il ne voulait pas que l'on ausculte son dos. Ce n'était rien, le blabla habituel quoi. Le regard du vert s'était fait acide, rejetant toute aide.  
Mais Chopper savait comment si prendre avec le bretteur aux trois lames.

Malgré sa colère, Zoro n'aimait jamais faire de la peine à ces amis. Alors bien sûr, face à la mine humide du docteur, le vert desserra un peu des mâchoires, et redevint le patient bougon qui refuse toute aide. Puis il s'assit de lui même.  
Eh voilà…

Chopper soufflant un peu contre le bretteur tête de mule, se mit a regarder avec plus d'attention la blessure.

Bah, ce n'était rien de grave en effet, rien qui aurait pus mettre Zoro dans un état pareil.

Alors que le renne allait sortir les bandes pour panser la plaie récemment désaffectée, un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Ca ne se voyait pas de loin, mais de près…  
Chopper pus voir une autre cicatrice dans le dos de Zoro, puis une autre, une troisième… Plus qu'il ne pouvait en compter sur tous le reste du corps du suicidaire de service.  
Elles étaient vieilles, profondes et soignées avec les moyens du bord. Précairement.  
Ce n'était que grâce à la guérison hors du commun « made in Zoro » qu'elles avaient presque disparut. Sur un autre, ces cicatrices seraient restées visibles… Et elles se seraient surtout infectées. Conscient de ce soudain silence, Zoro se remit a bouger.  
-Chopper ? Tu vas bien ?  
Chopper se recula, ne répondant pas à son ami bretteur.

Lentement, il écarquilla les yeux face a ce spectacle.

Maintenant qu'il savait quoi regarder, il les voyait. Elles.  
Ces yeux de médecins voyaient ces grandes cicatrices, courbées, suivant les muscles dessinés du bretteur, étirées par sa peau. De grandes arabesques de souffrance qui avaient marquées la peau de son ami comme celle d'une bête maltraitée.  
Zoro se retourna, impatient et inquiet. Il le fut bien plus quand il vit le regard de Chopper. Ce dernier ne quittait pas son dos, pétrifié sur place.  
-Zoro… Qu'est ce qui est arrivé a ton dos ?  
Le sang du vert quitta son visage, le laissant pâle. Lentement, il se tourna vers Chopper, tendant les mains en avant pour le calmer.  
-Ecoutes Chopper.. Ce n'est rien…  
Mais les yeux du petit docteur voyaient tout désormais. Ces cicatrices. Il en avait partout. Sur les bras, sur le torse… Partout elles étiraient leur griffes, tel des tatouages asséchés malgré tout par le temps, ne laissant que des résidus visibles.  
-Tu en as même sur les bras…  
Aucun centimètre de peau n'avait été épargné. Zoro n'était qu'une blessure vivante.

Soudainement, Zoro se fit plus violent. Il se mit debout, jaugeant le médecin de toute sa hauteur. Et sa voix, devenue rauque, s'éleva en doucement.  
-Chopper. Ce n'est rien. Des anciennes blessures sans gravitées.  
Chopper quitta enfin le torse de bretteur du regard pour se plonger dans ces orbes devenus sombres par la crainte et la colère. Il ne voulait pas que le médecin dise quoi que ce soit de ces marques. A personne.  
Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Zoro, se voulant rassurant.  
-Nous sommes des pirates, c'est normal d'avoir des cicatrices. N'est ce pas Chopper ?  
-Ou… Oui, bien sur.  
-Bien.  
Zoro s'assit de nouveau et tourne le dos a Chopper.  
-Allez, bande moi celle-ci. Je te fais confiance.  
Alors que le médecin se mettait à la tâche, Zoro fronça des sourcils, un peu coupable.

Il venait de menacer Chopper.

Même si ce n'était pas verbale, le vert était un peu plus dégourdit malgré les médisances de certain. Il savait très bien faire peur tout en gardant son apparence calme, et sans verbaliser ses intentions. Chopper était assez instinctif pour l'avoir compris.  
Zoro venait de lui formuler mots pour mots qu'il n'avait pas de question à poser dessus, vu que c'était parfaitement normal d'avoir des cicatrices en étant pirate. Et il lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas en parler.  
Après tout, il lui faisait « confiance ».

Chopper avait été assez intelligent pour comprendre que ce secret était une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête.  
Bien que ça le rende plus suspicieux encore, Zoro préférait tenir la curiosité de Chopper en laisse.

Du coté de Chopper, c'était la panique. Pas qu'il soit inquiet pour le bretteur, mais plutôt de ce qu'il cachait.

Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé, le renne avait eut l'impression d'être face à une bête sauvage. Un prédateur en pleine chasse, les griffes sortant et rentrant dans ces pattes, les crocs prés à être dévoilé.

Chopper avait compris.  
Il avait faillit le rencontrer.

Lui, que Zoro peinait à cacher.  
Le prédateur qui était né en son sein avec le temps, et les multiples combats.

Le calme de Zoro était souvent une façade, cachant au fond une colère bien plus profonde, une blessure purulente. Mais Chopper savait que chacun d'eux avait un lot de malheur à porter, son quotidien d'imperfections et de tics.  
Cependant, si l'état de Zoro était instable, le renne avait peur que ça devienne dangereux. De toute façon, toute personne dans son équipage deviendrait dangereuse si elle se sentait perdue.

Et c'était le cas de Zoro, qui c'était montré jusque là imperméable à tout, calme dans toute les situations…  
Chopper frissonna alors qu'il était à présent seul dans son cabinet.

Zoro lui avait fait vraiment peur.

Toute cette colère qui avait soudainement apparus dans ses veines, ces yeux trahissant sa sauvagerie et sa bouche s'écoulant le pire venin.  
Zoro ne c'était finalement jamais vraiment énervé. Jamais.  
Et il venait de la rencontrer.  
Encore pâle, Chopper s'assit doucement sur son fauteuil tournant. Faisant quelques tours dans le but de se calmer, il entendit des pas dans le couloir.

C'était Sanji.

Le blond toqua a la porte et l'entrouvrit, ne passant que la tête dans l'ouverture pour sourire au médecin qui lui tournait le dos.  
-Chopper, veux tu un café avec une viennoiserie ? Ca t'aidera à te calmer, si tu veux dormir maintenant.  
-Non merci Sanji.  
Le blond resta perplexe.

Chopper, dire non a une sucrerie ?

Etonné, il acquiesça et repartis dans les ombres du couloir. Dos a la porte, il s'alluma une cigarette. Zoro venait de sortir de l'infirmerie…  
Est ce lui qui avait chamboulé le docteur ? Il n'avait pourtant rien entendu de la cuisine… Et même, le marimo ne faisait jamais de mal à la peluche sur patte.  
Plongeant les mains dans les poches, le cuisinier sortit prendre l'air puis leva le nez vers la vigie ou la lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux fraichement tirés.

* * *

_On courrait depuis des heures, des boulets de canon tombant à quelques mètres de nous, éjectant de la terre et d'autres déchets dans les airs. J'avais pris Anna dans mes bras et tirais Nagita qui avait un peu de mal à suivre._

_Ca faisait une semaine que les parents des enfants étaient morts, emportant la bonne humeur dans leurs tombeaux. Et depuis la guerre faisait rage. _

_La marine était bien arrivée, avec un bateau pour recevoir les survivants des pillages. Ils avaient accostés proche des falaises, à l'abri des canons ennemis. _

_Mais pas des pirates qui avaient déjà un pied à terre. _

_Et ça faisait deux jours que nous courions pour arriver à ce bateau qui menaçait de disparaître loin des côtes.  
Les provisions et les affaires de survie ayant disparues avec les parents de Lihawn, Anna et Nagita, nous devions survivre malgré tout. _

_Aujourd'hui, nous étions allés dans un village abandonné, par les villageois, en quête de nourriture. Bien que la pêche fût bonne, nous tombâmes aussi en plein combat entre marines et pirates.  
Pour l'instant, c'était les boulets de nos sauveurs qui pleuvaient sur nous, alors que nous nous dirigions vers la forêt, à la recherche d'ombre où se glisser, ou de rochers pour disparaître.  
Nous avions l'air misérable. _

_La boue maculée nos visages, et même nos corps entiers. Les cheveux sales et emmêlés, la noblesse des enfants semblait être un lointain souvenir.  
Anna avait dû couper ses longues boucles blondes, pour éviter ma vermine et qu'ils se coincent dans les branchages, la faisant pleurer à chaudes larmes de longues minutes. _

_Mais je l'avais rassuré en lui disant que pour moi, elle était tout aussi jolie avec les cheveux courts. Sa robe était devenu une loque, alors je lui avais ramené des vêtements trouvés dans une bicoque, elle aussi abandonnée de toute vie. _

_Elle était à présent affublé d'un pantalon beige, devenu marron par la terre, d'un manteau dix fois trop grand mais qui lui tenait chaud. Sous ces multiples revers de ces manches se cachait des mitaines noirâtres. Sa tête était recouverte d'un bonnet gris, alors que ces pieds étaient chaussés de chaussure en cuir de jardinage.  
Lihawn lui aussi avait changé._

_Ses yeux joviaux avaient disparus pour ne laisser que des relents d'amertume et de rage. Son verbe léger était devenu muet. Rares étaient les moments ou nous échangions des paroles.  
Il était recouvert d'une veste en cuir et d'une lourde écharpe délavée qui avait dû avoir une couleur bordeaux. Son pantalon était le même, mais couvert de boue, et ces chaussures avait été troqués contre de grosses godasses de randonnée.  
Nagita, lui, avait un air bien plus malade encore qu'avant. Ces cheveux noirs avaient perdus de leur brillance et ces joues s'étaient creusées. Lui aussi portait un lourd manteau avec une capeline, et une écharpe en laine, à présent gorgée d'eau. Ces fins vêtements devenus un tee-shirt gris en coton et un large pantalon marron à bretelle.  
Mais au moins, je faisais tout pour qu'ils n'aient pas trop froid. _

_Le pire de tout serait qu'ils tombent malade. Le stress et la faim les affaiblissaient déjà tous les jours. Et moi aussi._

_Mes chausses en bois avaient été jetées, et j'avais emballé le milieu de mes pieds avec un bandage qui revenait sur mes chevilles, les enserrant davantage. Bien que cela ne me protégeait en rien, ça me permettait d'être bien plus rapide dans la forêt et de grimper à mon aise.  
Normalement, je ne laissais pas les enfants sortir, allant moi même faire le ravitaillement. Mais aujourd'hui était différent.  
Le bateau partait demain, et il nous restait beaucoup de chemin à faire. Nous étions partis à l'aube, prenant un peu de provision si nous ne trouvions rien en chemin. Il était à présent 17 heures et nous étions tombés sur ce village. D'abord suspicieux, j'avais observé les alentours. _

_Personne. _

_Puis nous nous étions glisser dans les carcasses des maisons pour trouver des boites de conserves, des vêtements et des ustensiles de chasse.  
Puis les premiers coups de canon avaient résonnés, ébranlant la terre sous nos pieds. Nous étions sortis avant que la maison où nous étions ne s'effondre. _

_Ne prenant pas la peine de remercier le ciel de nous avoir épargné encore une fois, nous avions pris nos jambes à nos cous pour se cacher.  
Puis quand ce n'était pas les projectiles, ça avait été les pirates qui avaient courus à nos trousses.  
Là encore, je m'étais arrêté à temps pour tirer les enfants en arrière, leur faisant éviter de peu la lame qui s'était fichée dans le sol. _

_Je donnais un coup de pied dans le visage de l'épéiste et repartis sur le coté en tirant toujours les enfants derrière moi, serrant Anna contre moi avec mon seul bras libre, l'adrénaline me poussant à être infatigable.  
J'entendais les cris de ces bêtes derrière nous, et sentais la peur s'agripper mes jambes les rendant plus lourdes. J'allais peut-être lâcher…  
Puis Anna me serra d'avantage, m'électrocutant. _

_Non ! Je devais les sauver ! J'avais échoué lamentablement pour leurs parents, il ne fallait pas que je refasse la même erreur.  
Nous entrâmes dans la forêt, sautant au dessus de troncs tombés, des rochers ressortant de la terre, ou simplement des racines et autres branches basses.  
Sans ralentir l'allure, je cherchais des yeux où nous cacher. J'étais bien trop faible pour combattre tous nos poursuivants, et je savais qu'avec le manque de soins, toutes blessures pouvaient être mortelles._

_Et je ne pouvais pas décemment mourir avant de les avoir mis à l'abri.  
Soudainement, je vis une fente entre la terre et un gros rocher. Une cachette parfaite. Poussant les enfants dans la direction, ils comprirent mon idée et se glissèrent dans l'ombre de cette pierre. Regardant derrière moi, je vis qu'ils étaient trop loin pour nous entendre et nous voir. Je me glissais à mon tour dans cette crevasse et attendit. Le ventre dans la boue, l'humidité s'insinuant dans nos vêtements, je pris la main brûlante d'Anna, lui quémandant de rester calme et silencieuse.  
Je ne pus même pas entendre sa respiration. Ni même la mienne.  
Les battements de mon cœur affolé faisaient écho dans mon crâne, étouffant tous autres bruits. Je gardais mes yeux ouverts, visant le lambeau de lumière qui filtrait dans notre cachette froide et humide, attendant de voir les pirates passer comme un flot d'ombres passagères.  
Et en effet, ils passèrent, mais l'attente fut plus mortelle que le moment de vérité. _

_Ils passèrent à coté de nous, éparpillant la boue autour d'eux, brisant milles branches et écrasant milles pousses tentant de résister a l'automne meurtrier. Rouge, rouge sanglant…  
Leur cris et leur bruits furent peu à peu engloutit par la distance. Nous ne distinguions même plus les pulsions de leur cavalcade effrénée à travers le sol.  
Nous étions restés immobiles de longues minutes avant de s'extraire difficilement de cette crevasse et repartir en direction de l'Est. Nous courions encore et encore, les jambes fouettées par les hautes herbes humides. Je repris Anna dans mes bars pour continuer ma course, Lihawn aidait Nagita qui avait le teint de plus en plus maladif.  
Les pieds en sang, je resserrais fortement les mâchoires quand je devais passer dans des orties, ou bien quand des ronces barraient le chemin. _

_Mais nous étions dans une course contre la montre que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre.  
Anna gesticula un peu dans mes bras, se sentant coupable d'être un poids dans mes bras. Je préférais m'épuiser que de les condamner à rester ici une journée de plus… Si ce n'est des mois._

* * *

_On pouvait voir les falaises. _

_Ce n'était plus très loin, mais nettement plus complexe. En effet, le taux de pirates était surélevé. Ces derniers avaient brisé leur combinaison terre-mer pour s'attaquer aux navires marine de rescousses et d'attaque.  
Autant dire que le périmètre où nous avions mis les pieds était bardé de brigand en tous genre, ou en marines, terrifiés par son incapacité à savoir qui était l'ennemi et qui était la victime. Nous étions tous couvert de boue, sales et affamés. Tous sans exception. Même les pirates ne trouvaient plus trop de grenier à mettre a sac.  
Je savais que face à la famine, les pirates feraient un choix drastique entre les otages. Ils en élimineraient plus de la moitié. Et sur le champ de bataille, il n'y avait plus de prisonnier. Tout le monde passait au fil de la lame adverse.  
Les pieds dans l'eau, nous traversions a présent une petite rivière qui nous coupait la route. Pas le temps de chercher un passage au sec. De toute façon, c'était la réussite ou la mort. Alors que l'on soit mouillés au non, cela avait peu d'importance. _  
_Portant Anna sur mon dos, j'avançais rapidement, jetant régulièrement des regards derrière moi pour voir Lihawn trainer Nagita. _

_Ce dernier s'affaissa d'un coup, tombant à genoux dans cette eau noire. Les mains sur les tempes, il commença à hurler. Hurler de désespoir et de peur. Deux émotions qui le tuaient depuis la mort de ces parents. Deux émotions qu'il n'avait pas exprimer jusque là, les laissant l'empoisonner de l'intérieur.  
-J'en peux plus ! J'arrête… De toute façon, il n'y a aucun espoir de s'échapper…  
Remontant Anna d'un coup sec, je rebroussais chemin. J'avais remonté le bas de mon kimono en un nœud sur ma hanche, me donnant une démarche maladroite. _

_Mais je pouvais aussi la mettre sur le compte des cailloux vicieusement cachés dans les profondeurs des eaux. Arrivant prés de lui, je me baissant, puis posa une main sur son épaule.  
-Nagita…  
Il repoussa brusquement ma main, détournant la tête alors qu'il s'asseyait dans l'eau, les poings serrés sur ces cuisses. Il ne restait à la surface que sa tête, ces épaules, et son torse.  
-NON ! Non, Zoro… Je ne peux pas continuer. J'en peux plus…  
Je serrais les mâchoires, puis sous le coup de la colère, je le giflais._

_La claque se répandit en écho sur l'eau, alors que je l'attrapais par le col pour lui dire ma façon de penser.  
-Ressaisis-toi, Nagita ! Bordel ! On est proche du but ! Tu ne comprends pas que l'on a besoin de toi !  
Je le relâchais brusquement, alors qu'il retombait sur son derrière. Les jambes pliées, ses genoux étaient de nouvelles surfaces hors de l'eau. Je soufflais, exaspéré par mon comportement, mais moi aussi j'arrivais à mes limites. Je le regardais de nouveau, pour lui tendre une main amicale.  
-Si tu n'es pas avec nous, nous n'allons pas réussir. Alors soit on meurt tous ici, soit on survit… Ensemble.  
Nagita resta un moment dans l'eau, les mèches goutant pour recréer des cercles dans la surface noires et lisses qui l'engloutissait de moitié. Puis regardant ma main, il se mordit la lèvres inférieure de colère puis prit ma main malgré lui. Si il ne le faisait pour lui, il le faisait pour nous.  
-Allez, viens. Nous ne sommes plus très loin.  
Nous reprîmes la marche. Dans quelques heures, nous pourrons voir le bateau._

* * *

_Nous étions enfin arrivés devant le grand paquebot, qui malgré ses défenses, portait des marques de batailles. Alors que je portais Anna sur mon dos, je lui avais demandé de fermer les yeux, alors que nous traversions un champ décoré de cadavres de tous camps._

_Du pauvre paysan au sergent chef, des soldats aux brigands… C'était bien la seule fois ou ils coexistaient en harmonie._

_Morts sur le champ de bataille.  
Passé la plage mortuaire, nous arrivâmes prés de barricades où on nous laissa passer. Nous étions après tout que trois adolescents avec une petite fille. _

_Nous arrivâmes enfin sur un quai en bois, dont les planches étaient semées de douilles et d'autres armes. Je déposais Anna alors qu'un marine demandait nos identités.  
Alors que les enfants disaient leur nom, je regardais derrière moi, les sens en ébullition. _

_Mon ventre se tordait désagréablement, et je me sentais suffoquer. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec les marines. _

_Et même avec les soldats tous court. _

_Autant, des civils voyaient en eux des gens combattant pour les protéger, autant moi, je ne voyais que des hommes a qui ont avait appris à tuer sous un ordre de son supérieur. _

_Je fus tiré de ma rêverie par l'interrogation du marine. Je vis soudainement d'autre marines, une femme et un homme gradé, le manteau blanc posé sur les épaules s'approcher de nous.  
-Et vous. Qui êtes vous ?!  
-C'est mon Ani !  
-Quoi ?!  
Interloqué, le marine se tourna vers Anna. _

_Soudain, je sentis qu'il fallait éloigné Anna de cette scène. Je le sentais, je le savais. Je jetais un regard vers le marine, lui priant d'attendre, puis m'accroupis vers Anna.  
-Anna ? Tu veux bien aller avec la dame ? Elle va te donner d'autres vêtements que ceux ci. Nagita, tu l'accompagnes ?  
Celui ci me regarda étonné, puis face à mon expression, ne pus que dire oui._

_Anna, perdu me fixa, interdite, alors que je lui faisais mon plus doux sourire.  
-On se revoit tout de suite, d'accord mon cœur ?  
-D'accord…  
Elle agrippa un moment mon index et mon majeur, les pressant fortement alors que la femme soldat enroulés déjà ses mains sur ces épaules pour la guider vers une salle de soin, Nagita sur ces talons.  
Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, je jetais un regard inquiet à Lihawn qui comprit le problème. _

_Lui aussi demeura interdit, me laissant parler au marine, et à son supérieur qui été resté à ses cotés.  
-Je m'appelle Roronoa Zoro. Je suis un des domestiques de la famille Heito.  
Le marine hocha la tête, puis plongea son nez dans les papiers de l'île, tournant et retournant les pages à la recherche de mon nom. Mais je connaissais déjà la réponse…  
-Vous n'êtes inscrit nul part.  
-Je ne suis pas un natif de l'île. Je suis…  
-Tu es un enfants de Shimotzu, n'est ce pas ?!  
Je tournais la tête vers le gradé qui me dévisageait à présent avec sévérité. _

_Je lui rendais son regard en hochant de la tête. Oui, je venais de Shimotzu, et oui, j'avais voyagé dans une cale de bateau pour arriver jusqu'ici. _

_Son regard glacial me rappela celui de bien d'autres hommes, déambulant dans les rues poussiéreuses de mon village. _

_C'était celui d'un homme face à une misère devenu quotidienne, les situations déchirantes devenu anodine. C'était celui d'un juge face à un énième coupable. Je serrais des dents alors que le reste du châtiment arrivait sur moi et Lihawn.  
-Tu es un clandestin. Nous n'avons donc pas le droit de te prendre a bord.  
La sentence tomba comme un couperet sur ma gorge. Je m'étais préparé à cette éventuelle barrière, mais finalement, c'était plus facile de l'imaginer que de le vivre en vrai. _

_Je fus pris un peu de vertige, la voix grinçante du capitaine dans un coin de ma tête…  
« Ils quitteront le port, emportant les enfants qui étaient dans tes bras pour te laisser croupir sur la boue de cette île qui deviendra ton tombeau… Tu es déjà condamné, gamin. »  
Malheureusement, cet enfoiré avait raison. Les marines n'allaient pas me sauver. _

_Pas de justiciers sur son cheval blanc pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Rien. Si ce n'est les ordres des supérieurs et la limite de la bureaucratie. Je fus soudainement réveillé par Lihawn qui tentait de tuer le gradé a force d'hurlements et d'insultes :  
-Sale ordure ! Crois tu qu'on va laisser Zoro ici ?! C'est lui qui nous a sauvé des pirates, Nagita, Anna et moi ! Il a pris soin de nous et nous a protégé, pendant que vous, vous vous tourniez les pouces ! Et parce qu'il ait pas sur une putain de liste, vous allez le laisser crever ici ?!  
Le marine avait blanchi sous l'assaut de Lihawn, qui ressemblait plus à un homme enragé qu'a un fils de la noblesse. _

_L'homme au manteau blanc le regarda avec froideur alors qu'aucun pli de culpabilité n'avait de prise sur son visage déjà fripé de colère. _

_Je ne devais pas être la première personne à être rejeté dans la fosse aux lions après avoir escalader la falaise dans l'espoir d'en sortir.  
En regardant ses yeux, je sus qu'en effet, il avait déjà renvoyer des gens à la mort sans sourcillés. Ce devait être cette capacité à ne pas ressentir d'empathie qui l'avait hissé aux rangs de gradé.  
-Ce gamin n'est pas dans la liste des habitants de cette île. Selon la loi, il n'existe pas.  
-Mais il est là, devant vous ! Bordel, Zoro dit quelque chose !  
Je regardais Lihawn d'un air fatigué. Ma résignation me surpris moi même. _

_J'avais l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans en quelques secondes.  
Je savais que si je montais en cachette, je serais jeté par dessus bord dés qu'ils m'auraient découvert. Et être balancé au milieu de l'océan n'était pas un bon plan pour survivre. Mais rester sur une île ou des marines et des pirates qui se faisaient la guerre était aussi un chemin direct vers la tombe… Je tournais la tête vers le gradé, qui me fit tout de même un regard compatissant.  
-Je suis désolé, gamin. Mais tu es condamné à rester ici… Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une autre mission de sauvetage arrive pour le reste des habitants.  
Je le fixais et je compris. _

_Il mentait. Il mentait pour Lihawn.  
Il avait compris que je m'étais résigné. Je ne voulais pas hypothéquer le ticket de retour pour les autres enfants. Ils pourraient très bien ne prendre que Anna à leur bord et abandonner Lihawn. Après tout, un seul membre de la famille suffisait. Je soupirais discrètement, pour regarder Lihawn. La encore, les paroles de quelqu'un me revint en tête. _

_Cette fois c'était ceux de Monsieur Hiro, quand j'avais pris la décision de mettre ma liberté de coté pour protéger Anna et Lihawn de Loyd…  
« Rien ne sera jamais fini pour toi Zoro. Jamais tant que tu seras lié à ces deux enfants. »  
Et c'était vrai.  
Ce ne sera jamais fini. _

_S'ils restaient prés de moi, ce sera pour vivre les horreurs de la guerre. Et en voyant leur état après une semaine de vie sauvage, je n'imaginais même pas si ils devaient rester à terre plus longtemps que prévu.  
Non, ils devaient partir, sans moi à leur coté…  
Je posais mes mains sur les épaules de Lihawn, mon courage pris à deux mains pour le plus gros mensonge de ma vie. _

_Mais pas le dernier.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Lihawn. Tu me connais, non ?!  
-Zoro… Me dit pas que…  
-Je vais rester ici. Du moins tant que l'autre bateau n'est pas là pour me ramener à bon port.  
Lihawn resta interdit. _

_Il ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Puis sa bouche se tordit en violente grimace de colère. De tristesse aussi. Il m'attrapa par le col de mon Kimono en lambeau pour me secouer, les yeux humidifiés, le visage tordu de chagrin alors qu'il m'hurlait dessus.  
-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Zoro ?! Et que va faire Anna ?! Et Nagita ?! Tu y as pensé ?! Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir si tu n'es plus là ?!  
Il s'arrêta brusquement, pour renifler, cette fois les larmes débordant de son regard meurtris. La encore, le temps se ralentit me transformant en statut de sel et Lihawn survivant esseulé. _

_Alors que j'allais formuler des mots apaisants, il me prit brusquement dans ces bras, se plaquant contre mon torse avec force, son visage s'incrustant dans mon cou, lui faisant courber le dos rudement. Ces mains étaient figées sur mes omoplates, irradiant d'une fièvre chagrine. _

_Le tissu plissé de mon vêtement me faisait me sentir frêle et minuscule, a moins que ce soit parce que Lihawn faisait une tête de plus que moi…  
Je restais immobile tandis qu'il sanglotait à présent dans mon cou. Lihawn avait toujours le même schéma de tristesse que je lui connaissais. _

_En premier venait la colère et un excès de violence, puis après cette montée d'adrénaline, il s'écroulait comme un château de carte, s'accrochant a tout ce qui pouvait le maintenir a flot. Que ce soit le fruit de son chagrin, ou bien celui de sa colère. _

_Lihawn tombait aussi vite qu'il se relevait. C'est juste que ces chutes étaient très dures à supportées, pour les deux parties.  
Le roc que j'étais, l'aide que j'incarnais, allait disparaître, le laissant seul responsable de sa sœur et de son ami maladif. _

_Ce devait être les seules choses qui tournaient dans sa tête, lui laissant un arrière gout d'amertume et d'abandon.  
Je pensais soudainement à Nagita et à Anna. C'était à Lihawn de veiller sur eux a présent. Et il fallait qu'il soit fort. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'il voit la vérité en face, tout en gardant un espoir.  
Je ne comptais pas mourir tout de suite. _

_Et même si le gouvernement ne m'était d'aucune aide, j'avais des ressources. Je voulais survivre, alors j'y arriverais.  
J'étais peut-être condamné a resté sur cette île, mais pas d'y périr.  
Je serrais Lihawn dans mes bras longuement, lui murmurant des mots apaisants tandis que les deux marines nous laissaient enfin seuls, comprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas à assister à ces adieux. Lihawn resta muet, alors qu'un cri de joie vint à mes oreilles._

_Je me détournais du châtain pour voir Anna arriver, propre et habiller d'un costume de marine dont on avait retroussés les manches et le pantacourt. Le béret de travers, elle se jeta dans mes jambes.  
-Ani ! T'as vu comme je suis toute jolie !  
Je lui fis un grand sourire, pour la porter à bout de bras et la prendre contre moi malgré mes muscles qui demandaient grâce. Je voudrais tellement rester avec eux…  
-Tu es toujours adorable, Anna.  
Elle rosit légèrement avant d'éclater de rire, et de me faire une révérence. Un sanglot m'étreignait soudainement la gorge, je le fis disparaître en serrant davantage Anna dans mes bras. Alors que elle ronronnait de plaisir dans mon cou, elle se stoppa nette devant un détail.  
-Ani ? Pourquoi Lihawn pleure ?  
Je me pétrifiais, puis déposa Anna parterre. Encore un mensonge. Je me mettais à genoux devant elle, pour être à sa hauteur. Puis je jetais un regard a Nagita qui lui même, intrigué, c'était placé juste derrière Anna pour mieux m'observer et m'écouter.  
Je revenais sur Anna qui me fixait, pendu a chacune de mes respirations. Elle savait que ce que j'allais dire allait être douloureux, mais elle gardait son courage et attendait calmement. Je posais mes mains sur ces épaules, et la regardais elle, uniquement elle.  
-Anna. Je ne peux pas partir avec vous. Je vais rester ici un peu plus longtemps que prévu…  
Anna fut comme assommée par la nouvelle, j'eus presque peur qu'elle n'ait pas entendu et que je soit contraint de redire ces mots si douloureux à dire. Ces yeux grands ouverts ne reflétaient plus rien, vide de tous sentiment si ce n'est le choc. Puis lentement, ces pupilles se déformèrent sous les afflux lacrymaux, les rendant mouvants. Ils étaient presque mués d'une vie propre. _

_Puis des larmes grosses comme des perles s'écoula de ses paupières qu'elle clignait fortement, ne souhaitant pas déformer mon visage par ces pleurs. Sa vue brouillée ne pus cependant raté mon air contrit et honteux de la faire pleurer ainsi. _

_Elle baissa la tête, les lèvres tremblantes alors qu'elle devait retenir des cris de rage. Puis elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, faisant ondulé ses mèches mi longue qui claqua contre ces joues humides, les collants sans grâce alors qu'elle répétait un non compulsif, le murmurant comme un mantra maudit. J'écartais ses mèches de son visage, écrasant une larme de mon pouce.  
-Anna…  
-Non… Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas partir… Tu es MON Ani ?! Tu… Tu m'avais promis… JE T'EN SUPPLIE ANI, NE ME LAISSE PAS ! NE M'ABANDONNE PAS COMME MAMAN ET PAPA !  
Dans ces cris de détresse, elle se jeta sur moi, m'étreignant à en perdre le souffle, à en perdre la voix… Elle nicha sa tête dans ma poitrine, étalant ses larmes brulantes sur ma peau glaciale. Ces mains s'étaient agrippées à mes vêtements, tel des griffes voulant me retenir à elle.  
Je refermais mes bras sur elle, lui rendant son étreinte compulsive. Un sanglot rependit dans le groupe alors que la guerre sonnait son glas. _

_Nous restions dans les bras de l'autre, alors que Lihawn et Nagita vinrent aussi participer à l'étreinte, Lihawn se plaçant dans mon dos, et Nagita dans celui d'Anna.  
Puis le vent fouetta l'intérieure de la voile dépliée du navire. _

_Les soldats appelèrent à l'embarcation immédiate, et une marine, celle qui était venu chercher Anna et Nagita, revint pour me prendre Anna des bras. L'agrippant avec un geste malheureusement brusque, la marine se retrouva mordu par une fillette de 5 ans a qui ont enlevé le père de substitution, le confident, l'ami et le prince imaginaire. Alors que la femme jura, Nagita eut la sagesse de l'emmener un peu plus loin pour me permettre de faire mes adieux a Anna. Des adieux que je pus faire qu'en lui mentant un peu.  
-Ecoute Anna. Ce n'est pas parce que je reste ici un peu plus de temps que je vais forcément disparaître…  
Ces tremblements se stoppèrent un peu, alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour me regarder, cherchant une trace de mensonge. Je pris son visage en coupe, redessinant la rondeur de ses joues avec mes pouces, mes autres phalanges perdus dans ces boucles blondes.  
-Ce bateau va vous emmener à Shimotzu. C'est mon île natale. On se retrouvera là-bas… D'accord ?  
Elle me fixa avec hargne, à la recherche d'un tic nerveux qui me trahirait. Elle ne vit, heureusement qu'une nouvelle détermination qui lui jurait de tout faire pour que nos retrouvailles se produisent dans le monde des vivants.  
-Promis ?  
-Promis.  
Puis dans un dernier sanglot, elle se jeta dans mes bras, m'enserrant le cou avec force.  
Quand elle me relâcha, elle avait repris quelques couleurs malgré le chagrin qui souillait encore ces traits. Lentement, elle s'éloigna avec la marine qui lui avait pris la main. Peut-être dans l'optique qu'elle puisse rebrousser chemin au dernier moment et décider de rester avec moi.  
Alors que je regardais Anna disparaître dans le bateau qui lui assurait une sécurité, je me tournais vers Nagita et vers Lihawn._

_Le bateau avait déjà étalé sa voile au vent, prés à partir et ils ne restaient que nous trois sur le quai, a tenter de se faire des adieux, déguiser sous les traits d'un « au revoir » insipide.  
Ne tenant plus face à ce silence, je les prenais tous deux dans mes bras. Lihawn avait encore une fois enfouis son visage dans mon cou alors que Nagita préférait poser sa joue contre mes cheveux. Je sentais dans notre étreinte les tremblements de sanglots ravalés. Je les serrais davantage, et pus sentir des bulles brulantes toucher mes épaules à peine protégées, ainsi que leurs souffles devenus erratiques par la tristesse. Nous restâmes un moment blottis ensemble, mais notre temps ensemble s'égrainait… Et je devais le prendre en compte.  
-Lihawn. Nagita… Ecoutez moi.  
Je les extirpais loin de mes bras, les prenant pas les épaules pour les forcer à me regarder.  
Le châtain renifla bruyamment, puis me fixa de ces yeux humides alors que Nagita restait dans un calme qui me fit comprendre qu'il voulait rester fort face à moi. _

_Je voulais tant rester avec eux… _

_Je passais une main dans la chevelure sale de Lihawn, les regardant tous deux avec bienveillance. Je voulais qu'ils aient confiance en eux. _

_Je leur délivrais dans un murmure mes derniers conseils. Je voulais qu'ils s'en souviennent pour le restant de leur vie.  
-Lihawn. Pendant mon absence, tu devras veiller sur ta sœur et sur Nagita. Je sais qu'ils sont tous deux endurants, mais ils ont tout de même besoin de ta force et de ta protection.  
-Zoro…  
-Tu es courageux, Lihawn. Un peu trop téméraire, un peu trop fier… Mais tu restes et resteras toujours le grand frère d'Anna, et le meilleur ami de Nagita. Ce qui te donne comme responsabilité de veiller à leur bien être, même si cela peut te coûter. Tu dois devenir le roc sur lequel ils peuvent s'accrocher.  
-Je n'arriverais jamais à être comme toi…  
-Je ne te demande pas d'être comme moi. Je te demande d'être meilleur.  
Face à l'acquiescement de Lihawn, je me tournais vers Nagita qui attendait mes paroles, suspendu à mes lèvres si ce n'était à mon cou.  
-Nagita. Toi aussi, tu vas devoir surveiller Lihawn et Anna. Tu vas leur prêter ta clairvoyance et ton pragmatisme. Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, Nagita. Et cesse de te murer dans ce silence. Et si Lihawn fait trop de choses inconsidérées, tu peux lui rappeler à quel point il est stupide parfois.  
Le brun émis un petit rire, heureux et triste en même temps. Il esquissa rapidement un geste vers ses yeux pour écraser une naissance de larmes.  
Je les prenais de nouveau contre moi, nichant ma tête sur leurs deux épaules pour continuer leur initiation. Les derniers moments partagés.  
-Restez toujours ensemble. C'est comme ça que vous pourrez faire face à tous les ennemis sur votre chemin. Ensemble, vous trois, vous êtes indestructibles.  
-C'est faux Zoro… Nous le devenons quand tu es avec nous. Toi, tu es clairvoyant, et tu es fort… Tu es tout ça…  
-C'est pour cette raison que je ne vais pas mourir ici.  
Un marine répéta leur départ prochain. Il fallait partir. Je les serrais contre moi, puis recula, m'arrachant à leurs bras et à leur chaleur pour me confronter, seul, au froid des embruns et de l'hiver qui approchait aux fils des jours.  
-Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin l'un de l'autre.  
Ils hochèrent la tête, alors que le gradé était réapparu pour emporter les enfants sur le bateau. Je les regardais s'éloigner alors que ma lèvre inférieure se faisait violemment mordre. _

_Je restais sur place, droit alors que le quai de bois émis un lourd grognement, le navire quittant enfin les terres pour partir à l'abri des boulets de canons et des armes des pirates au sol. _

_Je suivais lentement le départ du bateau, marchant sur le quai jusqu'à son bout. _

_Encore un pas, et l'océan s'ouvrait a moi. Je m'attendais à subir les outrages de l'eau glacée se refermer sur moi. _

_La douleur qui m'habitait aurait peut-être été moins douloureuse… Mais je restais comme une statue sur les quais de l'île.  
Je vis les trois enfants se diriger vers le bord du bateau pour me faire de grand signe. Anna me hurla un « A bientôt ».  
Il m'en fallut pas plus pour que j'éclate en sanglot, mes doigts pressés contre mes lèvres déformées dans une grimace de douleur. Je lui répondais, faisant de grands signes à mon tour.  
Puis je n'entendis que son cri lorsqu'un boulet s'écrasait sur la plage, m'engloutissant dans un nuage de poussière et de poudre. Une odeur qui ne me quitta pas durant les mois a venir._

**Et voilà voilà… Un cadeau pour ceux qui n'ont pas trouvé d'œuf de pâques… Et parce que je fait partis des nocturnes ^^ Relu rapidement dans le train, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes… Enfin pas trop..  
Désolé c'est encore dans le dramatique… Normalement, il y a plus d'action ****après !**

**En espérant que ça ait plus, et n'oubliez pas que les reviews nourrissent l'inspiration et le courage d'écrire  
A bientôt pour la suite ^  
**_  
_


	12. Névroses

**Et me voilà de retour ! Pour vous jouer… Un morceau de rote, ancien instrument du pays de… Ok ok, je me la ferme.  
Plus sérieusement, voilà la suite de cette histoire !  
Mais d'abord les réponses de reviews !**

**Itsuke3**** : Tu sais, rien ne t'empêche de prendre ton temps pour lire la suite, histoire de la savourer. Ca t'empêchera d'attendre quatre ans pour la suite ^^**

**Enfin, il est normal que les secrets refassent surfaces, c'est ce qui fait la tension des passés torturés. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout comme Chopper, vous n'avez vu que le haut de l'iceberg -Rire démoniaque- Merci de me dire que le flash back était émouvant, j'avais très peur qu'il fasse trop larmoyant ^^**

**Les Otakus Jumelles ****: Essaye de rester sain d'esprit, je ne veux pas de ta folie sur ma conscience ! Merci de tes encouragements et de tes cris de… Joie ?**

**Enfin, je ne sais pas si la marine est dégueulasse. Je pense que dans ces moments là, nous sommes juste face a une désincarnation psychique et morale, qui empêche toute empathie des marines. Face à la guerre et aux horreurs qu'ils voient, se sont les seuls moyens qu'ils ont trouvés pour ne pas sombrer dans l'effrois. C'est ce qu'on retrouve souvent dans des armés où l'on déshumanise la personne pour qu'elle ne panique pas dans le feu de l'action. Le commandant ne fait que d'appliquer une lois qui est de ne pas prendre les « non inscrits » sans réfléchir aux conséquences et à la souffrance qu'il engendre à l'autre. Enfin, je me perd. Par la suite, on verra plus de nuance ^^  
Enfin, les flash back vont continuer… Toujours plus noirs, toujours plus tristes.. Mais vous le verrait de vous même !**

**Misslovecake**** : … Ca me rassure que quelqu'un aime ma première histoire, et en même temps non… L'écriture en est si moche et puérile que je n'ose même plus la regarder, de peur de l'effacer de honte… Enfin, je ne sais pas si l'on peut faire des rêves de cette histoire, mais je continuerais de vous faire cheminer sur les sentiers de ce Roronoa un poil étrange…**

**Bananacroco**** : Wouah ! Bravo pour ton courage ! Lire ces deux histoires à la suite ! Et même lire les 35 premiers chapitre de passé démoniques… Je te tire mon chapeau ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne prend ni ta remarque, ni ta proposition comme une offense ^^**

**Je pensais avoir fait des progrès, mais ta critique me fait soudainement douter… Parles tu de fautes (conjugaison/Grammaire/Orthographe) ou de mauvaises utilisation de certaines expressions ?  
Enfin, je te remercie de me proposer de relire pour corriger, et j'y réfléchirais en tant que gain de temps pour la publication**

**La dessus, je vous laisse avec le menu. Il faudrait pas que l'intro soit plus long que le chapitre.  
**  
**Menu du jour : Des morts saucés a la neige, un trouillard devant l'esprit d'un guerrier et un enfant silencieux.**

Chapitre 12 : Névrose

Zoro souffla un peu, un chiffon serré dans sa poigne, le front devenu brulant et les yeux un peu humide.  
C'était la troisième fois qu'il nettoyait la chambre des garçons…

Si ils n'étaient pas épuisés a la fin de la journée, ils se seraient rapidement rendu compte que le sol n'était pas encombrés de slips sales, de multitudes de miettes, ou encore, plus rare, des livres étalés sur le parquet.  
Non, tout était rangés, tout était propre.

Heureusement que les femmes de l'équipages ne venaient jamais ici, elle auraient tous de suite compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas clair…  
Rapidement, il partit du lieu, ne laissant bien sur rien derrière lui. Il craquait peut-être totalement, mais il n'était pas devenu idiot.

C'était devenu une névrose chronique.

Dés que Enmeï n'était plus dans ces bras, il devait nettoyer. Il devait poncer, désinfecter, ranger, classer… Et malheureusement, la vigie était devenue tellement propre qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. A part peut-être lâcher un Luffy après qu'il ait fait du Rugby dans la boue…  
Mais sinon, tout était aussi désinfecté qu'un bloc opératoire.

Cette fois, Enmeï était avec Chopper, pour un check up complet. Le renne voulait aussi surveiller la petite, n'étant pas habitué à soigner des enfants.

Le renne et le bretteur étaient tout deux devenu silencieux après leur entrevu « musclé ».

Alors que le vert se transformait en zombie, le docteur, lui, recherchait de plus en plus de symptômes a son patient, tentant de résoudre l'énigme qu'était devenu cet homme bardé de vieilles cicatrices.  
Alors qu'il écoutait les battements du cœur d'Enmeï, le renne entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il n'eut pas à tourner la tête pour comprendre que c'était le bretteur.  
Il n'y avait que lui pour marcher aussi silencieusement.

Chopper avait même, parfois, du mal a reconnaître son odeur, caché derrière les odeurs fortes de détergents. Encore un mystère étrange autour du bretteur.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Chopper avait bien vu les tics ménagers de Zoro. Il avait juste crus que ce n'était qu'un passage suite à l'arrivée de la petite dans la vie du bretteur. Que celui ci ait besoin de nettoyer, de tout mettre en ordre était normal, et même bon signe face à un si grand bouleversement.  
Au lieu de tourner autour du pot, de nier, ou même de repartir en arrière, le grand bretteur Roronoa Zoro prenait son balai et sa serpillière pour faire briller toute surface du bateau.

Mais là encore, le docteur avait vu ces réactions, très saines au départ, devenir une obsession en plus. L'hygiène de vie de Zoro changeait, mais pas forcément en bien.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu le vert dormir comme un loir sur le pont ? Qu'il ne l'avait pas vu rigoler avec les autres ? Ou bien simplement se disputer avec le cuistot…  
Soupirant, il prit la petite dans ces bras, alors que le vert entrait dans son cabinet, portant son éternel visage de pierre, ou seul Enmeï semblait voir quelque chose de bon, vu le sourire qu'elle faisait dés son apparition.

Zoro aussi était heureux dés qu'il avait l'enfant dans les bras. C'était le seul détail qui réjouissait le renne.

Le docteur était à présent seul dans son infirmerie, la présence de la petite et son rire simplement envolé avec le bretteur.  
Pinçant l'arrête de son nez, Chopper réfléchissait vivement face à un détail qui l'avait titillé sans pour autant mettre le sabot dessus. 

* * *

_J'errais depuis, à présent, un semaine dans les plaines ravagés du village Mitsuri un peu plus au Nord de l'île, les mains recroquevillées contre mes bras, tentant de les réchauffer, ne serais ce qu'un peu._

_Les enfants étaient partis loin, loin de moi et de cette guerre qui ne cessait d'entamer cet îlot si paisible. Maintenant, ce n'était qu'une boucherie de grande envergure, entre pirates et marines, les paysans perdus dans le no man's land, mourant à cause des tirs des deux camps._  
_Et si ce n'était ni les balles, ni les lames, c'était de faim et de froid._

_L'hiver s'était installé, couvrant le sol de neige à moitié fondue, boueuse. Elle entrait partout, dans les bottes, les manteaux, les refuges.  
Le froid était devenu maître, et nous, simples victimes de son courroux annuel. _

_Je soufflais vigoureusement dans mes mains, revêtues de mitaines mitées, trouvés dans une ruine. Au dessus de mon kimono trônait un long manteau gris, m'arrivant à mi mollet, alors que mes pieds étaient toujours bandés, faute de trouver des chaussures.  
Je rabattais mon bonnet de laine sur mes cheveux, prenant garde à y envelopper mes oreilles, le visage fripé par le vent et la honte._

_J'avais trouvé ces vêtements dans une valise, proche de leurs propriétaires. Une famille de cinq. Tous morts une balle dans la tête._  
_C'était l'exécution d'une famille acculée…_

_C'était de toute façon la seule chose que je voyais depuis une semaine. Coincé par la falaise, j'avais du repartir en arrière, là ou les pirates étaient déjà passés pour se réfugier dans l'intérieur de l'île, les otages avec eux._

_J'avais peu de chance de tomber sur l'un des leurs, mais je me confrontais à leurs morts. Et je survivais ainsi._  
_Allant de ruines en ruines, dormant sous les restes des toitures, dans les carcasses de maison pour être a l'abri des vents et de la neige qui tombait sans cesse._  
_Mon arrivée s'était faites sous un soleil de plombs, mon départ sera dans le blizzard._

_Relevant la tête, je vis la silhouette d'un cabanon dont il ne restait que trois murs encore debout, le quatrième en lambeaux, la porte étalée à trois mètres de la bâtisse. Pressant le pas, je me faufilais à l'intérieur pour reculer d'un coup, deux cadavres me stoppant dans mon élan._

_Plaqué contre les murs en bois, je fixais les visages bleuis d'un couple à moitié enterrés sous la neige, une poutre sur le dos, les tuant sur le coup. Je relevais un peu le regard pour voir avec plus de précision les restes de ce cabanon qui avait dû servir de maison à des paysans. Le toit s'était en parti effondré, les poutres porteuses se culbutant comme des pièces de domino, entrainant les uns et les autres dans leur chute._  
_Chute qui avait piégé ce couple de trentenaire dans la griffe du bois._

_Mon regard se posa sur le fond de la cabane où une petite cuisine trônait, les placard quelques peu éventrés par la démolition subite de la toiture, et les vents violents qui s'y étaient engouffrés avec joie.  
Enjambant les deux morts, je me faufilais sous les poutres qui me barraient le passage, créant des obliques entre le toit et le sol comme une barrière naturelle.  
J'arrivais enfin à mon but, le manteau quelque peu trempé suite à mon passage entre une poutre et le sol enneigé. Alors que je grimpais sur le plan de travail, j'ouvrais le premier placard qui me fit hurler._

_Des rats !_

_Ceux ci se jetèrent sur moi, me faisant tomber à la renverse dans la poudreuse, alors que je les arrachais de mon visage et de ma chevelure. Je serrais des dents alors que je sentais leurs griffes se planter dans ma chaire dans l'espoir d'éviter mon lancement rageur._  
_J'émis soudainement un couinement, et me roula violement sur le sol._

_L'un d'eux s'était faufilé dans mon manteau, se nichant sur mon torse et galopant sur mes cotes. J'arrêtais soudainement de gesticuler, frôlant le cri de dégout, et le fou rire, la fourrure de cette petite bête me chatouillant plus que de raison.  
Restant immobile, je soufflais doucement, tentant de retrouver mon calme, pour lentement ouvrir les pans de mon manteau pour pouvoir l'attraper.  
Encore heureux qu'il ne m'ait pas mordu contrairement à son pote qui s'en était pris à mon oreille, me faisant saigner abondamment sur la neige._

_Le voyant bouger sous mon kimono, j'arrivais à l'attraper pour l'éjecter rapidement hors de mon vêtement._  
_Retombant dans la neige, il ressortit la tête hors de l'eau cristallisée par me feuler dessus, me montrant ces incisives jaunis par l'âge._

_Et réponse, je lui lançais un peu de neige sur le crâne, ce qui le fit vite déguerpir hors de la maison, me laissant seul._  
_Remettant mon manteau sur mes épaules, je relevais un peu le col pour me diriger de nouveau vers les placards. Cette fois, je les ouvrais avant d'escalader, dans la crainte de retomber nez a nez avec des rats._

_Pas que j'eusse peur des rats, mais leurs morsures étaient très douloureuses et pouvaient transmettre des maladies, qui dans des conditions de vie comme les miennes, se révéleraient vite fait mortelles._  
_Une fois que tous les nuisibles furent partis des placards, j'avisais un coup d'œil rapide pour un bilan quelques peu déçus._

_Bien sur, les sacs de grains et de riz qui n'avaient pas été touchés par l'humidité, avaient été attaqués par les rats, les éventrant sur le bois rugueux._  
_Tous autres vivres comme les légumes, les fruits ou la viande avaient été dévorés par l'hiver, les détruisant avec son froid cuisant._

_Retroussant le nez face à cette vision peu ragoutante, je sautais de mon perchoir pour aller voir dans les placard du bas._

_J'imaginais bien que si les rats étaient en haut, c'est qu'ils avaient déjà tenté le bas du garde manger, mais qui sait…_

_J'ouvrais les placards, repoussant quelques araignées qui y avait élu domicile et tomba sur quelques trésors._

_Déjà, des boites de conserves, choses impérissables et hors de portés de tous rongeurs. Puis trois bocaux hermétiques. L'un contenant des morceaux de sucres, l'autres de la viande séchée. Deux aliments rares. Et le troisième était du gros sel, ce qui me permettrait de dégivrés, ou a ne pas trop glisser sur la glace._

_Les enfournant dans un sac de toile que je jetais par dessus l'épaule, je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Il faisait trop froid pour que je prenne cette maison en ruine comme abris._  
_Me ravisant quelque peu, je prenais sous le bras un paquet de riz, pour sortir de la cuisine, me confrontant de nouveau au passage entre la poutre et la neige, mais surtout aux deux cadavres._

_Jetant un œil, je réprimais une grimace de mépris._

_C'est bien ce que je pensais._

_Les rats s'étaient attaqués à présent aux visages du couple. La femme avait à présent perdu sa joue gauche et son oreille. Seul un reste de cartilage permettait de tenir une boucle d'oreille en bois. Le mari, lui, avait perdu une partie de son nez, de sa joue droite et de son front._  
_Les rongeurs avaient même entamés son cuir chevelu dégarnis._  
_Dégoutant._

_A cause du bruit que j'avais causé, les rats se tournèrent vers moi, me défiant de les déranger de nouveau._  
_La dessus, je jetais le sac de riz, qui était de toute façon immangeable pour moi, tant il était humide._

_Les rats se jetèrent dessus, laissant les morts tranquilles… pour l'instant._

_Sur ce dernier acte, je sortais de la maison, passant mes doigts sur le creux de mes orbites. J'avais tellement sommeil._  
_Ma peur d'être attaqué la nuit et le froid cruel m'empêchaient tout repos, me reléguant au rang de zombie marchant dans la neige sans vraiment de but, autre que celui de survivre._

_C'était pour le moment le seul rêve que j'osais exprimer, le reste s'était perdu dans ces grandes plaines blanches entre deux cadavres._

* * *

Ussop observait le bretteur de loin. Ce dernier était sur le pont, la petite sur les genoux qui s'extasiait sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Lui aussi avait fini par comprendre que la crise du vert n'était pas seulement lié à l'arrivée de la petite dans sa vie.  
L'origine était plus profonde, plus intime.

Et cela l'effrayait.  
Dans son stoïcisme, dans son courage qui frôlait plus l'inconscience, le vert avait presque été un modèle. Dans son regard sévère, dans son sourire ironique face à ses peurs, le bretteur était devenu un rival à impressionner… Ou juste à rendre fier.

Dans ces silences et sa protection, Zoro était devenu un mentor.  
Dur, peut-être. Fou, surement. Mais surtout loyal et attentif.

Le voir soudainement si bizarre, si craintif le rendait nerveux.

Au départ, Ussop avait trouvé cela marrant, croyant que Zoro était intimidé par cette enfant si fragile dans ses mains d'acier.  
Il avait trouvé cela touchant, que ce géant se lie à une petite, s'occupe d'elle avec une affection sans borne.  
Puis, il avait côtoyé la rage de cet homme quand on lui avait pris une première fois, son soudain sadisme, sa peur, sa fuite… Le vert n'était plus ce géant fort et maladroit, arrogant et abrupt. Il était une ombre, glissant sur les murs du Sunny, entre les lames de ces adversaires pour les égorger par la suite.  
La protection de Zoro était devenu maladive, une fièvre maligne qui brouillait sa vision et sa justesse, le rendant extrême et dangereux pour tous. Y compris pour lui même.

Le long nez avait vu le regard inquiet du renne sur le bretteur au moment ou celui ci était venu chercher la petite à son cabinet, trop heureuse de le voir pour rester muette.  
Ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille n'était pas tant la crainte de Chopper, celui ci étant inquiet pour n'importe quoi, mais son silence résigné.

Pas de cri d'indignation, pas de pleurs intempestifs… Rien. En un seul coup d'œil, Zoro l'avait rendu muet.

Il jeta de nouveau un regard vers Zoro qui souriait à présent à Enmeï, celle ci n'ayant rien trouvé de plus drôle que d'escalader le géant vert pour jouer avec ces boucles d'oreilles.  
Encore une fois, il voyait bien que Zoro avait changé, en bien comme en mal. Mais c'était vraiment trop spontané, trop étrange…

Ce soir, il s'était décidé. Il irait parler à Roronoa Zoro. D'homme a homme.  
Ces genoux tremblaient un peu à cette idée, mais il respira a fond et imagina un plan pour une attaque subtile.

Il attendit la nuit, où le vert fut de nouveau de garde à la vigie, Enmeï endormie à ces cotés. Respirant doucement, il sortit de son hamac pour traverser la chambre des garçons le plus discrètement possible, ce qui n'était pas facile avec tous les trucs qui trainaient… Pas ?

Sortant vite de la chambre, il profita de la faible lueur du couloir pour examiner ce changement de topographie.  
Normalement, leur sanctuaire viril n'est que monts de vêtements sales, et autres restes de nourritures cachée maladroitement par Luffy.  
Les murs étaient griffonnés de coups de crayons maladroits, le tout saupoudré d'une couche conséquente de poussière…

Dans le pâle rayon de lune, Usoop ne vit que le reflet d'un parquet ciré à la perfection. Rien ne trainait, rien n'était pas à sa place. Encore un mystère qui lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Le méfait d'une femme de ménage morte dans un bac de linge sale qui aurait élu domicile chez eux ? C'était bien plus probable qu'une maniaquerie qui se serait emparée du corps de l'un de ces compagnons… Peut-être encore un symptôme de Zoro ?

Non, à ce train là, tout tomberait sur la gueule de ce pauvre bretteur.

Le long nez traversa le pont et se figea face aux haubans.  
Bon… Quand faut y aller…  
Attrapant d'un main quelque peu hésitante, mais qualifiée de ferme par certain, le tireur monta les marches vers son enfer personnel.  
Avoir une discussion délicate avec un bretteur de mauvais poil qui a une gamine a protégé.  
Et si c'était le syndrome du vieux qui se demande soudain « mais qu'ai je fais de ma vie ? » sauf que le bretteur ferait sa crise de la quarantaine a vingt-deux ans.

Il aurait alors adopté la petite, aurait décidé de se cultiver, de protéger son enfant, et serait en prise de crise de nettoyage sévère.  
Et dans peu de temps, le vert allait se trouver une femme, l'épouser et partir pour devenir fermier ou artisan honnête au fin fond de la montagne…

Non, sérieux, arrête avec cette imagination, ça pourrait t'apporter des frayeurs dés fois. Et une syncope.

Il toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit avec le plus de douceur qui lui était possible. C'est à dire, une ouverture millimètre par millimètre…  
Puis, glissant sa tête dans l'ouverture, Usoop vit Zoro à la lueur de la bougie. Les éclats orange caressant sa silhouette le rendant irréelle. Son ombre semblait se dispersée dans la salle, l'enveloppant par sa seule présence.  
Il semblait absent et omniprésent.  
Partout et nulle part.

L'effet se renforça, quand, sans même tourner la tête, Zoro l'invita à entrer d'un voix simple.  
Il n'y avait pas une goutte d'agressivité dans ses paroles. Juste une pointe de curiosité, ou bien de lassitude ?

Obéissant, le brun s'assit en tailleur proche de la lueur, s'infiltrant à son tour dans cette atmosphère étouffante, mais néanmoins réconfortante.  
Les mains contre le plancher, il sentit que celui ci respirait aussi l'enduit de bois, plus souple que du satin, plus lisse que de l'acier.  
D'accord, c'était bien Zoro qui nettoyait le bateau de fond en comble depuis une semaine. Usoop déglutis un peu et attendit. Il ne savait pas trop par où commencer.

Ce fut Zoro qui lui donna le signal pour commencer le dialogue, se qui l'étonna un peu.

-Alors ? Pourquoi es tu là ?

Usoop pris de nouveau son courage des mains, et commença la discussion lui aussi. C'était encore un jeux, un jeux de vérité ou chacun devra faire dire à l'autre ce qu'il veut.  
Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Le brun prit partis d'attaquer par voie détournée.  
-Je voulais juste te proposer de prendre ta place. Tu as l'air crevé. Et même temps, tu t'occupes d'Enmeï…  
Il argua un coup d'œil à la petite qui jouait avec un origami. Tiens, il faudrait qu'il pense a lui fabriquer des jouets à cette petite.  
-Tu t'es vraiment attaché a elle…  
-Comme nous tous, je présume.  
Usoop resta de marbre, alors qu'il hochait la tête.

Il n'avait pas imaginé que Zoro puisse avoir cette répartie.  
Autre que les piques et les gueulantes, il semblait finalement que le vert inculte comprenne les armes du langage. Encore quelque chose d'étrange.  
-Oui, bien sur… Mais je voulais dire par là, que tu sais très bien t'occuper d'elle…  
-C'est donc ça qui te préoccupe ? Que je sache m'occuper d'une enfant ?  
Zoro tourna la tête vers Usoop, le défiant du regard.  
Ose me dire que c'est autre chose…  
-En partis…  
-En partis.

Zoro étouffa un petit rire, et retourna son regard vers l'extérieure, son visage quittant le halo orange de la flamme pour se jeter dans les lueurs froides de la nuit. Là encore, il quittait la bulle dans laquelle un de ces compagnons étaient pour se tourner vers un refuge ou il demeurerait seul.  
Du moins, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre ne le retrouve.  
-Mais je te félicite, pour une fois, tu es allé droit au but, sans faire mille et un autre détour.

Non, Zoro. Maintenant c'est toi qui les fais, ces détours.

Mais alors que cette pensée s'échappait du cerveau du long nez, celle ci fut stoppée par une parole du bretteur. Une que Ussop grava dans sa tête au fer rouge. Une déclaration qu'il ne pourrait oublier, même sous le sortilège d'un fruit du démon.  
-Je suis fier de toi. Tu oses enfin assumer ton courage.

Le brun resta silencieux alors que sa gorge se noua silencieusement d'émotion. Mais le vert continua, revenant peu a peu à la lueur faible de la flamme, dansant sur son faciès qui changeait d'ombre et de structure. Un fantôme. Un guerrier. Un père. Zoro devenait de seconde en seconde toute sorte de chose.  
-Tu as bien changé depuis ton arrivée. Un gamin frêle et un tantinet peureux…  
-Je suis plus un gamin !

Zoro se tourna vers le brun.  
Etrangement, le vert semblait contenir toute les sagesses du monde, et un paternalisme qui séduisait toutes personnes.  
Sa voix faisait écho, ses regards faisaient les lois.  
-Tu sais, il faut parfois rester encore un enfant. Ca ne sert a rien de grandir trop vite.

Encore une fois, Ussop resta sans voix. Pas d'élucubrations, pas de cris ou de moquerie. Le brun avait compris que ce genre de victoire devait se savourer dans le silence.  
La petite toujours dans les bras, Zoro la regarda tout en continuant.  
-Finalement, je pense que tu es bien plus courageux que moi.

Face à ça, le brun se leva brusquement pour hurler au mensonge.  
Calomnie, foutaise !  
Qui pouvait être plus courageux que le grand Roronoa Zoro, celui que rien n'effrayait, ni la mort, ni les dieux.  
Zoro sembla entendre son cri interne, et répondit calmement.  
-Ce n'est pas du courage, c'est de l'inconscience. Il est bien plus difficile de se confronter au danger quand on calcule ses risques. Quand on pense aux conséquences.

Le brun revit soudainement tous les combats de cet homme. Ces combats sanglants ou il déclarait que la mort n'était rien pour lui, et qu'il se foutait de l'existence d'un dieu, ou d'un quelconque destin.  
Cet homme qui avait disparut pour laisser un père qui comprenait soudainement qu'il se devait à son enfant, et que son existence avait pour but celui ci.  
La rendre heureuse.  
Et c'était ce que se disait Zoro. Se donner entièrement à cette enfant qui était entrée dans sa vie comme un comète, détruisant tout sur son passage.

-Zoro… Nous sommes tous inquiets pour toi… Et pas seulement en se qui concerne Enmeï…

Zoro vit avec surprise que Ussop avait énoncé avec délicatesse son changement radicale de mode de vie, qui s'étendait bien avant l'arrivée de la petite.  
Depuis qu'il écrivait ce journal.

Il dessina un fin sourire, et fixa le brun pour montrer sa sincérité.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Disons que je fais face à certaines choses que j'ai fuis bien trop longtemps. Il était temps de tourner la page.

Ussop hocha la tête.  
Le vert avait toujours vécus au jour le jour. Il croyait au début que c'était parce qu'il était un ancien chasseur de prime.  
Sans famille, ni abris.

Mais il s'était peut-être trompé.

Zoro était-il quelqu'un qui fuyait son passé en ne se fabriquant aucun avenir ?  
Et si c'était le cas, il faisait face à cet homme qui avait décidé de faire volte face pour combattre tous ce qu'il avait craint, pour l'amour d'une fillette qu'il avait recueilli et pour lui même.  
Non, Ussop avait raison.

Il n'y avait rien de plus courageux que Zoro Roronoa.  
Il préférait seulement combattre seul. Et c'était un choix comme un autre.  
-Bien, je vais te laisser. Je dois m'occuper d'Enmeï.  
Le saluant, Zoro descendit, un bras sur les cordages, un autre tenant Enmeï d'une main assuré.

Le regard d'Ussop avait changé. Le vert n'était pas un guerrier de fer… Ce n'était pas un démon tueur de mécréants, ni un type immortel.  
Non, c'était un homme qui avait décidé de tout maitriser, de tout combattre pour créer le bonheur de sa fille.  
Ussop n'eut que plus de respect pour le bretteur, bien qu'il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que oui, il devait rester éveillé à présent alors que ce n'était pas a lui de garder la vigie cette semaine.

Tant pis, il avait eut au moins la chance d'être rassuré par lui.  
Le brun, de nouveau assis, se demanda soudainement comment Zoro avait vécus avant d'être devenu un adulte aux trois lames, du sang sur les mains.

_Tu sais, il faut parfois rester encore un enfant.  
_

* * *

_La neige m'arrivait aux genoux._

_Un paquet de vivre sous le bras, je remontais mon écharpe de laine sur le nez, tentant de protéger mon visage de la bise glaciale. Mes doigts étaient aussi raides que des bâtons, mes pieds chaussés –heureusement, sinon je n'aurais plus d'orteils- étaient tétanisés par le froid.  
J'avais la nette impression de me transformer peu à peu en pierre, ma peau devenue insensible, endormie par le froid.  
Tous contact avec ce qui était tiède devenait brulant pour moi, voire insupportable._

_Je soufflais violemment, me projetant de l'air brulant à mon propre visage. Je voyais de nouveau quelques silhouettes dans le brouillard blanc devenu perpétuel depuis une semaine…_  
_Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées suite à la disparition de Lihawn, Anna et Nagita… J'espérais tant qu'ils soient en sécurité._  
_Ce doute me rendait fou, me donnant envi de me jeter à la mer pour rejoindre mon île à la nage. Ce qui était impossible. Je me noierais avant d'avoir fait ne serais ce que la moitié._

_Je m'élançais à présent comme je le pouvais jusqu'à la première maison, m'engouffrant dans ces murs au tiers détruit par les canons, ou bien simplement par le poids de la neige sur leurs toits de bois simple._  
_Encore une fois, des cadavres étaient éparpillés, le froid me gardant de l'odeur de la putréfaction._  
_Il avait au moins une utilité, autre que celui de me geler sur place._

_Je passais au coté du paysan et du pirate._  
_Morts, ils n'étaient que des cadavres, les anciennes couleurs portées n'avaient plus grande importance. Ils étaient tous abandonnés à la neige, au rats et autres charognards._  
_Heureusement, je n'en étais pas encore arrivé là. A manger des êtres humains._

_Un spasme de dégout me secoua entièrement, me rappelant que, oui j'avais des pieds et des mains vivantes, et non des prothèses insensibles._  
_La vache ça faisait mal…_

_Je tentais de réchauffer mes mains en les frictionnant ensemble, ma peau m'hurlant de ne pas faire ça. Mais je préférais souffrir maintenant que de me retrouver avec deux moignons inutiles. Mettant le peu de nourritures récupérées dans mon sac en bandoulière ainsi que certains ustensiles, je partais vers la seconde maison._

_Ma visite dura une journée._  
_Le village était grand et certains endroits étaient, par pur bonheur, des espaces non touché par le vent. Je pourrais dormir tranquillement ce soir._  
_Je me trouvais une grange, la paille était restée, par miracle, sèche._  
_Soupirant de joie, je posais mon sac pour me jeter dans cette couche de chaleur qui me fuyait depuis des jours, la neige détruisant tous abris. Enfin une soirée où j'allais pouvoir reprendre du poil de la bête. Je sortais de suite des aliments. Je pourrais manger chaud aujourd'hui._

_Le soir était tombé rapidement sur ces plaines ravagées._  
_Je le devinais par le bruit du vent, par la fine clarté disparue depuis peu sous la porte. Un contenant en fer m'avait permit de faire un feu sans risquer un incendie. Ce n'était pas approprié comme endroit mais je refusais de mourir de froid._  
_Alors que je ravivais le feu, un bruit attira mon attention vers l'extérieur._

_Méfiant, je sortis lentement mon sabre. Je savais que le feu pouvait être vu par quelqu'un._  
_Survivant, ou bien pirate…_

_Je me plaquais contre le mur au coté de la porte, prés à tuer quiconque passerait le seuil de mon nirvana nocturne._  
_J'écoutais les pas grimper le long de l'escalier branlant, la neige s'écrasait sous le poids de l'intrus._  
_Puis la porte s'ouvrit..._

_Pour ne laisser qu'une masse tomber, inerte…_

_Je restais sans voix, puis entendant la voix aigus et maladive, je compris que ce n'était pas une ennemie, mais une blessée._  
_Je lui saisis les épaules pour la trainer loin de la porte ouverte, puis l'allongea dans la paille, le visage découvert._  
_Je couru fermer la pièce, empêchant le vent d'entrer et de dissiper cette chaleur tant attendue._  
_Me reculant pour chasser la neige qui s'était infiltrée dans mes cheveux, je me tournais vers la survivante._

_Son faciès était rougit par le froid, lui mordant avec cruauté sa chaire déjà attaquée par la fièvre et la maladie. Je m'approchais, écoutant son souffle fébrile, les bras noués autour d'elle. Maladroitement, elle tenta de dégager sa gorge de muqueuses enflammées, mais ce fut du sang qui jaillit de ses lèvres, tâchant mes doigts qui soutenait son visage sur le coté pour qu'elle ne s'étrangle pas._  
_Sous ma surprise, je faillis la lâcher, mais mes doigts continuèrent de la soutenir, malgré le liquide poisseux et brulant qui collait à ma peau._  
_-Calmez vous. Vous êtes en sécurité._  
_-Ils ont… Ils ont…_  
_Un gémissement la coupa, sa main serrant sa poitrine. Je m'approchais et commença à ouvrir son manteau, voulant vérifier la gravité de ses blessures. Je défaisais les premiers boutons pour me figer à l'instant, mes mains ayant un spasme._  
_Sa cage thoracique… Un coup de feu y avait pénétré, la touchant aux poumons…_

_Aucune chance de survie._

_Sa peau s'ouvrait comme une fleur, les chaires tordues dans les plis de ces vêtements, le sang congelé autour de la plaie. Ca devait faire un moment qu'elle avançait à moitié morte._  
_Je baissais les yeux…_  
_Refermant le manteau, je ravalais une grimace de chagrin. Est-elle consciente de sa blessure ? Si oui, elle comprendrait._  
_Et sinon, il ne fallait pas qu'elle panique pour les derniers instants de sa vie._  
_Alors que je scellais son col, elle m'attrapa les mains, les serrant avec les dernières forces de mourante qu'elle disposait. Je n'eus pas le réflexe de me dégager._  
_-Ils vont.. Ils vont venir ! Ils vont me le prendre !_  
_-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils ne viendront pas._  
_Elle s'affaissa sur la paille. Soudainement, je vis à la lumière de la bougie l'âme commençait à s'extraire de son corps épuisé. Des cernes se creusaient sous ces yeux, la mort emportant les derniers éclats. Sa bouche se mollit après avoir fait un rictus de douleur._  
_Une mort paisible en somme._

_Je gardais ces doigts autour des miens alors qu'elle partait dans un délire post mortem._  
_-Oui, ils ne me le prendront pas… Jamais…_

_Son nez droit, ces cheveux blonds affadis par la faim... Cette femme avait dû être belle avant cette guerre. Cette connerie qui enlaidissait tous, faisait périr et pourrir tous êtres qui la vivait, la croisait, comme une peste qui se répandrait._  
_Chaque soldats, chaque victimes avaient ses gènes de destruction distillés dans le sang, cette effusion d'hémoglobine qui ne faisait que de l'excitée et la multipliée dans les veines des plus troublés._

_Et ceux qui gardaient la tête froide devenaient soit des morts, pacifismes dû à la sagesse, ou bien des pierres vivantes, comme je le devenait peu à peu._

_J'attendais doucement qu'elle meure, me concentrant non sur ces suppliques, mais sur la pression de ces doigts. La vie prenait son temps pour quitter son corps…_  
_J'attendis, et malgré moi, l'entendis palabrer sur son mari qui allait bientôt revenir la chercher… Son vœu de vivre proche de la mer, et d'ouvrir une boutique… J'écoutais religieusement tous ce qu'elle disait._

_Puis elle se tut._

_Je ne l'avais même pas remarquée._  
_Sa voix avait été une berceuse lugubre. Je lui fermais les yeux et la bouche, soupirant de colère._  
_Tant de morts pour rien. Tant de souffrances pour rien._

_Puis, j'avisais un coup d'œil vers le paquet qu'elle tenait. Je ne fus pas surpris de tomber sur le cadavre d'un enfant._  
_Le sien._  
_La balle qu'elle avait reçut pour le protéger avait traversé son corps pour se nicher dans celui de son trésos._  
_Un rire amer pris mes cordes vocales en otages alors que mes yeux se firent doucement humides._  
_Jusque là, je n'avais vu que des cadavres muets, à moitié dévorés._  
_A présent, j'avais vu l'innocence disparaître dans les limbes de la fatalité. Je jetais un dernier regard vers la femme qui semblait paisible._

_Dans ces yeux, il y avait cette question… Pourquoi ?_  
_Personne ne savait pourquoi cette guerre avait commencé, personne n'avait l'ébauche d'une explication, de la significations de cette souffrance._  
_On nous demandait d'accepter. Point._

_Je serrais des poings, gardant mon cri au fond de ma gorge._  
_Il y a peu, je serais resté placide, sans même une larme. Une humidification passagère. Mais à présent, la douleur persistait. Et la crainte aussi._  
_La guerre m'usait, et si pour l'instant je m'en sortais bien, je ne connaissais même pas mon destin dans les deux heures à venir._

_Je finis par m'allonger au coté des deux morts, me couvrant de la paille pour un sommeil qui avait finis par me fuir._  
_Ce poids persistait trop sur ma poitrine._  
_Lentement, je rampais vers les deux morts, puis m'accrocha à la manche de la femme._

_Après tous je n'avais jamais eut de mère. Ni même de père…_  
_Il n'y avait eut que Koshiro pour me soutenir en tenant ce rôle. Seulement, il n'était pas là._  
_Et j'étais seul._

_Seul depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines à ne voir que des cadavres, ou des meurtriers sans avoir à qui parler, ou à consoler. Personne._  
_Si ce n'était pas la faim, les pirates ou le froid qui me tuerait, se serait la solitude. Cette solitude et cette peur qui me vrillaient les entrailles à longueur de minute. La peur de mourir sur l'instant._  
_Et j'étais tellement pitoyable que j'en étais à rechercher le réconfort au pré de deux cadavres inconnus._  
_Doucement, je versais mes premières larmes depuis le départ des enfants, leur demandant pardon. A tous._  
_Aux Heito, a Nagita, aux enfants, a eux… A tous ceux que je n'avais pas pus sauver._  
_J'étouffais mes cris dans mes mains, alors que les flammes vacillantes de mon feu rendait le visage de cette mère presque vivant._  
_Recroquevillé, je me couchais sur le flanc, le regard figé sur cette personne._

_Je l'imaginais, elle et sa famille au bord de la mer, vivant dans un petit cabanon bordé de fleurs qui survivraient malgré les embruns et le sable, une barque bleu clair posé contre la balustrade alors que leur futur adolescent partirait sur la plage…_  
_Tous ces rêves brisés en un seul coup de feu._

_Je ne savais vraiment si cette balle avait vraiment tué la mère... C'était peut-être la mort de son enfant qui l'avait achevé finalement._  
_Mes yeux finirent par se clore, de fatigue et de chagrin. Dans deux semaines, j'aurais a nouveau le droit de pleurer._

_Après plusieurs heures de marche, j'arrivais sur une petite butte. Il me semblait qu'un mois se soit passé après la mort de cette femme. Un mois de silence._  
_Mes yeux fatigués caressèrent le paysage. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, rien que des restes d'hommes et de femmes. Rien qu'un reste de civilisation. Et je n'étais qu'un passant._  
_La encore, j'allais de maison en maison, prenant ce qu'il me fallait pour survivre trois jours, puis je repartais. Ce schémas se répétant, encore, encore, et encore…_  
_Mais pas aujourd'hui. Encore à présent, je ne sais s'il fallait en pleurer ou en rire. Sur le moment, j'avais surtout été perplexe… Mais tout avait commencé par un cri. Un cri de rage._  
_Un cri que j'avais reconnu._

_A présent, je courrais, montant haut les genoux pour grimper sur les monticules de neiges qui me barraient le chemin._  
_Soufflant bruyamment, je m'arrêtais un moment, la main sur un tronc d'arbre mort pour regarder derrière moi. Je les entendais arriver de plus en plus vite. Et la neige blanche me faisait devenir un point gris dans une large étendue vierge, des traces laissés sur mon sillage comme preuve._  
_Essuyant quelque peu mon nez enrhumé, je reprenais le chemin, tentant de courir alors que même la marche était une torture._

_Je gémissais un peu de douleur, tous mes membres m'hurlant de m'arrêter._  
_Cependant, je préférais mon mal de jambe que ce qui m'attendait si je ne fuyais pas assez vite._

_Des pirates. Des pirates m'avait pris en chasse, et ne me lâchait plus._

_Tout simplement parce qu'il y avait cet homme. Celui aux flingues, le tueur de Monsieur Heito et de Madame. Cet homme a qui j'avais réussit à survivre._  
_Lui ne l'avait pas bien pris, et tentais de réparer sa faute maintenant._  
_Les premiers jours, j'arrivais à garder une certaine distance, mais la fatigue et la faim s'accrochaient a moi, me rendant plus lent et faible._

_Encore un._  
_Je tenais mon sac dans mes bras, dégageant mes hanches pour une meilleure mobilité._  
_Encore…_  
_Ils étaient justes derrière moi… Mon cœur battait la chamade, me faisait avoir une respiration bruyante et facilement repérable dans cet univers de silence._

_Ma panique me faisait presque pleurer, mais ça aurait été de la perte d'énergie. Tout comme crier à l'aide._  
_De toute façon, je n'avais pas croisé quelqu'un de vivant sur cette île depuis plus d'un mois à présent. 39 malheureux jours qui m'avaient semblées des années dans les enfers glacée de cette guerre sans grand sens._

_Tenant ma poitrine malmenée par mes respirations chaotiques, j'osais regarder en arrière._  
_Ils étaient trois, cet homme aux flingues à la tête. Les deux autres avait des mines patibulaires, sans grande lucidité. Et le fait qu'ils ne me tirent pas dessus m'annonçait qu'ils me voulaient vivant. Ou du moins ce type aux flingues._  
_Surement pour pouvoir prendre son temps lors de mon exécution._

_Je me tournais vers le paysage qui me faisait face. J'étais dans une descente, ça qui pouvait me permettre d'aller plus vite un moment… Mais les arbres qui nous entourés empêchaient toute glissade sans le risque de me prendre un tronc en travers de la face, m'assommant sur le coup._

_Je continuais de courir tous en essayant de trouver une porte de sortie pour cette fuite qui aurait ma peau si elle se prolongeait._  
_Puis un tir explosa les racines d'un arbre à coté de moi._

_Ils tentaient de viser mes jambes…_

_Je courais plus vite encore, car si ils arrivaient à me toucher, c'était la fin. Si ils m'attrapaient, c'était la fin._

_Cette fois, je sentis les larmes poindre. Des larmes de frustrations, de peur et de rage. Je ne voulais pas mourir comme ça, après tous ce que j'avais traversé pour survivre._  
_Le froid était une mort bien plus douce…_

_Un nouveau coup de feu, cette fois bien plus prés._  
_Assez pour faire siffler mon oreille, et me faire recevoir des échardes dans la figure. Ils étaient bien plus proches._

_Mon souffle devenu rauque, je bondis à travers les fourrées devenus simples amas de brindilles, escalada des rochers en saut de cabris, glissa sur les troncs qui servait de pont entre deux tas de neige et de glace…_

_Vite, plus vite, plus vite !_

_Mon cerveau ne faisait que de tourner cet ordre dans tout les sens, dans tous les recoins de mon cerveau._  
_Courir plus vite, respirer plus vite, réfléchir plus vite, vivre plus vite…_  
_Mes respirations étaient devenus des gémissements d'efforts et de terreur. La douleur grimpait le long de mes membres alors que la neige devenait un tranquillisant._

_Malgré tout, ils me rattrapaient._  
_Etait ce eux qui étaient plus rapide, ou moi plus lent ?_  
_Je sentais le souffle de la mort dans mon coup, prête à me prendre dans ces embrassades fatales._  
_Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Je pris soudainement à droite. Je savais que le petit plateau sur lequel nous étions prenait bientôt fin, et que la neige pourrait me permettre de survivre à la chute._  
_Certains verraient cela comme du suicide._  
_Moi ? Comme une porte de sortie potable._

_Peu a peu tous me sembla un peu plus familier. Je savais que nous étions proche. Alors que les paroles des pirates se faisaient de plus en plus compréhensible, et par conséquent, bien plus inquiétantes, je vis que nous étions qu'a cent mètres. Et eux aussi._  
_Hurlant, ils pressèrent le pas, alors que moi, je donnais mes dernières forces pour atteindre cette chute qui me sortirait de là._

_Puis mes pieds rencontrèrent enfin le vide._

_Malgré tout mon corps réagis à la chute, et tenta de se rattraper. Je restais donc un demi seconde sur le bord avant de sauter, les pieds joints vers l'amas de neige qui se trouvait en contre bas._

_Me recroquevillant, j'attendis le choc._

_Mais je ne pus que sentis ma gorge se prendre dans un étau, me pendant dans ce vide qui aurait du être ma délivrance et non l'objet de mon décès._  
_Cette sensation ne dura pas longtemps._  
_Je me sentis tiré vers le haut par le col de mon manteau qui n'avait pas lâcher, malheureusement, puis jeté contre un tronc que je me pris en pleine tête, m'assommant quelque peu._

_Me remettant le plus vite possible sur mes jambes, je vis les trois pirates me regarder avec fierté, surtout leur chef._  
_Celui ci me lança un regard arrogant._  
_-Comme on se retrouve, le domestique._  
_Je portais ma main à mon sabre, le sortant._

_J'eusses le temps d'en écharper un avant que le second de me donne un coup de crosse dans les cotes, me coupant le souffle, déjà difficile. Je tombais à genoux dans la neige, et sentis un canon de pistolet collé à mon front._  
_Je relevais les yeux pour voir leur chef me faire un petit « non » du doigt._  
_-Pas de ça avec moi. Tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment, et auparavant, poser ton sabre sur le sol…_  
_Il regarda un peu autour de lui pour reporter son attention sur moi._  
_-Je vois que tu es tout seul ? Que sont devenu tes maitres. Ne me dit pas que tu les a tuer…_  
_-Va crever, enflure !_  
_-Je vois… Ils t'ont laissé là, comme un chien errant… T'ont ils remercié au moins ?_  
_Je grinçais des dents, alors qu'il était pris d'un fou rire._  
_-Quel homme naïf tu fais… Tu peux tuer à coup de sabre tous ceux que tu vois, mais il t'est impossible d'imaginer à quel point le monde est traitre._

_Je ravalais ma bile, et me prépara à l'attaque, sentant que son monologue allait être long. Je calmais ma respiration, alors qu'il me sortait toute sorte de conneries et de pseudo-philosophie de pirate._  
_Puis une respiration._

_Je sortis mon sabre, faisant un bon en avant, tous en me tournant pour esquiver sa balle qui me perça le tympan. J'arrivais enfin sur lui, en me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui, le sabre levé, prés à transpercer sa poitrine._

_Mais, avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je sentis un coup violent à l'arrière de ma tête._

_Je m'écroulais sur le coté, instantanément paralysé, et restant conscient encore quelques secondes._  
_Je ne pus que voir l'homme aux flingues se relever de la neige, un ricanement face à mon échec, et le mot « teigneux » aux lèvres. Je fus jeté sans douceur sur l'épaule du second et perdis connaissances._

**Mais c'est que ça s'annonce de plus en plus mal pour notre bretteur ! Ah, la dramaturgie..  
Enfin, en espérant que cela vous ait plus, et que les péripéties qui arrivent à notre sabreur national ne vous déprime pas trop !  
Ps : Chaque jour, des fanfictioneurs se droguent pour avoir des reviews. Alors, ne soyez pas timide, donnez votre avis, qu'il soit défavorable ou non. La critique permet de nous perfectionner et a nous remettre en question sans que cela soit violent…  
C'était un message de propagande d'une ersatz d'auteure qui adore vous lire !  
Bon week-end !  
**


	13. Pirates

**Et voilà la suite de cette histoire de plus en plus bizarre et violente… Si vous l'attendiez et bien… Tadadam ! Les remerciements pour les petits mots !**

**Itsuke3 : Merci beaucoup. Je pense que c'est en faisant que l'on apprend. Et c'est aussi par reviews que l'on m'a donné les meilleurs conseils ^^ Voilà pourquoi c'est important de donner son opinion. Ca encourage l'auteur et de plus les critiques le font évoluer (malgré tout… ) J'en suis une des preuves encore vivante ! En effet, Zoro dans cette histoire a une sorte de sagesse, une de celle que l'on gagne au fil des événements. Ca change un peu du personnage habituellement plus bourrin et moins bavard… La névrose de Zoro était pour moi une des preuves physique de son trauma et de son retour. Enfin, je ne vais pas plus m'étaler dessus, merci de ton message ! Comme récompense, voilà la suite !  
Bananacroco : J'ai tenté de mieux me relire pour chasser les petites fautes qui aiment se cacher, mais je ne peux rien garantir XD  
Le supplice continu et notre cher bretteur va prendre cher, très cher… Mais bon, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Et… Suis je sadique ? Comme tout le monde non ? Bonne lecture !  
Misslovecake : Que ça soit répétitif n'est pas un problème, j'aime recevoir des encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le chapitre précédent (Qui est, je l'avoue, mon préféré… )**

**Au menu : Des pirates sanguinolents, le retour d'un fantôme, un massacre amer et enfin, un barbecue a la vendetta mariné !**  
**Là-dessus, bon massacre !**

Chapitre 13 : Pirates  
_  
Je me réveillais, plusieurs heures, ou bien était-ce des jours, après. La tête penchée vers mon épaule, l'oreille douloureusement pliée, la nuque raide et souffrante, autant par le coup reçus que par la pose torturée gardé trop longtemps._

Je regardais un peu autour de moi, les yeux troublés par cette perte de connaissance, à moins que ce soit l'endroit qui était particulièrement sombre. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois avant de retrousser le nez.

_Quelle puanteur !_

_J'étouffais une envie de vomir face à ces relents nauséabonds où se mélangeaient tous types de rejets humains. Puis une autre odeur vient s'ajoutée à celle-ci, autre que celle de la peur… C'était… Celle de la chaire brulée. Je palissais un peu avant de me reprendre._  
_Déjà, comprendre où je me trouvais…_

_L'endroit était restreint, le sol étrangement tiède. Tout comme l'air environnant... Je compris rapidement que c'était grâce à la masse humaine recroquevillée ici, les uns sur les autres… Comme du bétail._  
_Ma respiration se fit plus rapide alors que toutes les informations m'arrivaient à la tête, me forçant à comprendre malgré moi les aboutissants de la situation._

_Sol lisse, en bois… Un plancher. Beaucoup de gens, certains ayant de beau vêtement, d'autres étant de simples civils. Entassés, parents et enfants…_  
_Nous étions dans le bateau des pirates…_

_Je calmais peu à peu ma simili crise de panique, et réfléchissais..._  
_Pourquoi m'avoir gardé en vie ?_  
_Seul leur capitaine, l'homme aux flingues, avait pus le décider._  
_Je ne savais pas si je devais le prendre comme une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Je pris le parti d'être optimiste et de me dire que j'avais encore une chance de m'en sortir._

_Je levais mes mains pour les voir reliées par deux menottes, séparées par trois chainons. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de marge. Mes pieds étaient eux aussi liés par une chaine, mais cette fois de trente centimètres, de quoi faire de tout petit pas… De plus, toutes mes entraves étaient fixées au mur par une corde. Et cette fois, j'étais le seul à en bénéficier la présence._  
_Ils me voyaient peut-être plus dangereux que les autres…_

_Je ravalais ma rage en constatant que, bien que ce soit de vulgaires pirates, ils n'étaient pas cons non plus. Mon sabre avait été retiré de ma ceinture._  
_Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue, et tenta de me mettre debout, pour voir à peu prés ou nous étions. Il semblerait que ce soit la cale. Je m'appuyais sur la coque du bateau quand soudainement, quelqu'un m'interpella._

_-Eh toi !_

_Je levais les yeux pour voir un homme libre. Un pirate. Notre geôlier. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je me pris un coup de pommeau dans le ventre. Je me courbais de douleur alors que ce minable se pâmait d'auto satisfaction. Il devait se dire qu'il était un bon garde, cruel et sans pitié._

_-Bouge pas, connard ! Le capitaine va bientôt venir te chercher. Alors jusque là, ne bouge plus une oreille ! Compris !_

_Son dernier mot fut ponctué d'un délicat coup de pied dans ma tempe et d'un crachat sur ma joue._  
_Dégueulasse ! Dés que je me libère, lui perdra ses viscères !_  
_Il repartit gaiement, me laissant recroquevillé sur le flanc, ma main prenant le rebord de ma manche pour vite essuyer la cochonnerie pleine de bactérie qui m'était atterris sur le visage._

_Prenant mon temps, je me remis en position assise, les genoux contre ma poitrine._  
_Ainsi, ce type aux flingues voulait me voir… Pour me tuer sans doute, ou pour me dire de façon très sympathique « Eh ! J'avais raison, et toi, tord ! » avant de m'assassiner froidement._  
_J'espérais seulement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de prolonger son discours._

_J'attendais plusieurs heures. Puis l'heure du déjeuné ou diner arriva, et un cuistot plutôt douteux arriva avec des gamelles et une soupe aux relents un peu ragoutant._

_Ils se jetèrent tous sur ces résidus de nourriture, tel des animaux. Ca faisait combien de temps qu'ils étaient là ? Au vu des excréments sur le sol, ça devait bien faire quelques semaines… Je grimaçais de dégout et d'horreur et me recroquevilla d'avantage… Comment pouvait-on avaler quoi que ce soit avec une odeur pareille. Rien que ce verbe me donnait envi de vomir._

_Je restais un moment sans bouger quand un mouvement de foule se fit sentir. Je levais la tête pour voir une silhouette séparer les prisonniers de son passage à grand coup de pompes dans les cotes. La silhouette se dirigea vers moi, et sans un mot détacha la corde qui reliait mes poignets à la coque du bateau. Il tira dessus, me faisait presque trébucher, mais je ne lui offris pas ce plaisir. Je restais debout, droit et digne, le fixant avec indifférence._

_Après avoir zigzaguer entre les gens devenus bovidé et les endroits plus pestilentiels que d'autre, nous montâmes à l'étage supérieur, lui me tirant toujours vers l'avant. Mais je préférais encore trotter que de me courber._  
_Nous passâmes dans divers couloirs, me confirmant ce que je savais déjà. Le bateau était énorme, chargés d'une garnison d'hommes et de munitions. Assez pour tenir le siège du gouvernement… Si celui ci en avait fait un…_  
_Nous arrivâmes devant une porte, où l'homme pris soin de se mettre droit, de respirer et de toquer. Un grommellement se fit entendre, et l'homme y répondit._

_-C'est le type que vous vouliez voir._

_Silence._

_Un « Entrez » retentit sur les planches du couloir. L'homme, se reprenant, ouvrit la porte et me poussa dedans. Dés le second pas, je me pris le tapis en pleine face._  
_En même temps, garder son équilibre alors qu'on ne peut faire que des demi pas, ce n'est pas facile._

_Je grognais dans les fils du dit tapis en me relevant un peu pour m'épousseter de rage. Connard fini. Je pris le temps de regarder autour de moi quand un raclement de gorge me sortis de ma contemplation. Je me tournais vers la source du bruit qui n'était personne d'autre que le capitaine lui même. Assis dans un fauteuil en vieux velours, usés par le temps... Il tenait un bouquin dans la main gauche alors que l'autre était refermé en poing, supportant le poids de sa tête. Seul une lampe était allumée, éclairant que l'espace où il lisait. Le reste était dans une pénombre réconfortante._

_Se redressant, il ferma le livre violemment pour me dédier un sourire vénéneux. Je lui répondis par un visage plat et neutre. La froideur était une arme bien plus puissante qu'on ne pouvait le penser, surtout avec des gens comme lui._

_-Je vois que tu es enfin réveillé… J'espère que le réveil n'a pas été trop brutal._

_-Je pense que, comparer a votre seule présence, il ne m'a jamais été plus doux au monde._

_-Tu as tord de me juger si rapidement, je peux être très sympathique…_  
_Un poignard vola soudainement pour se planter dans la porte derrière moi, après avoir entamé l'épaule de mon manteau._  
_-… Comme effroyable._

_-Tant de vocabulaire dans votre bouche, ça en devient indécent. Où est donc passer la vulgarité tant connue des pirates ?!_

_-Voyez qui parle… Tu oses proférer sur les conventions sociales, alors que tu n'es qu'un paysan, un esclave qui se tient comme un noble._

_-La noblesse est dans la manière de vivre, dans les principes, pas dans le sang._

_-C'est vrai… Toi, tu as autre chose… Le sang d'un assassin. Un meurtrier déguisé en prince._

_-Maintenant c'est vous qui me jugez bien trop vite._

_-Pourquoi, il y a autre chose ? Voleur peut-être ?_

_Je fronçais malgré moi des sourcils alors que ma main partait instinctivement pour chercher mon sabre. Ce ne fut que le cliquetis de mes chaines qui nous stoppa dans notre combat verbal. Il était pirate, et moi prisonnier._  
_Nous restâmes silencieux, puis il se racla la gorge pour commencer._

_-J'ai une propositions a te faire._

_-Une proposition ?_

_-Oui, en tant que tel, tu ne me sers a rien. Tu n'es pas noble. Je paris que tu ne vient même pas de cette île…_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais la sensation d'avoir sur le visage le mot « étranger » tatoué. Je fit une légère grimace, alors que l'homme continuait._

_-Je t'ai laissé en vie parce que je veux que tu intègres mon équipage, et que tu gardes les villageois._

_Je me tournais vers lui, prêt à proférer milles injures quand je vis son regard. Il était sérieux… Je me renfrognais pour lui signifier tout de suite ma réponse négative._  
_Pour qui me prenait-il ?_  
_Voyant mon air rebuté, l'homme exposa mes soi-disantes raisons pour dire oui…_

_-Tu n'as pas a te sentir concerné face a ces gens. Ce sont des inconnus, des ombres humaines, des résidus d'humain…_

_-Parce que vous vous voyez comme un humain ?_  
_Je sentais mon visage se friper de colère, et de dégout alors que la sienne restait de marbre._

_-Contrairement a eux, nous n'avons pas d'attaches, pas de comptes à rendre. Nous sommes libres._

_-Et être libre vous condamne à faire du mal aux autres ? A ces « ombres muettes » ? Quel triste destin qu'est le votre !_

_-Ne joue pas les idiots._

_Je restais immobile, debout face a lui, alors qu'il s'étalait sur son fauteuil, imposant, les mains serrées sur les accoudoirs. Dans cette confrontation, nous jouions par notre dégout, par nos paroles et nos regards. Et il jouait bien pour un pirate._

_-Être libre signifie surtout être hors contrôle du gouvernement. Et c'est quelque chose que ces chers marines ne peuvent supporter._

_-Je ne fais pas de politique._

_-Mais tu es assez intelligent pour avoir tout de même une opinion._

_-Et je ne suis pas obligé de vous en faire part._

_Sans que je puisse me dégager, je me retrouvais un canon contre le front, l'homme me braquant d'un regard assassin._  
_-Maintenant si. Dit moi, qu'est ce que tu penses de tout ça._

_Je restais silencieux, respirant doucement dans le but de me calmer avant de lui énumérer toutes les choses qui s'étaient brisées à cause d'eux, à cause de leur connerie et de leur violence gratuite._

_-A cause de vous, j'ai perdu mes employeurs. Vous avez rendu trois enfants que j'ai élevé orphelin, et j'ai dû les abandonner par la suite pour vivre dans le froid et la faim. J'ai marché sur des cadavres, et dû regarder l'agonie de vos victimes. J'espère juste que les marines vont tous vous exterminer pour ce que vous avez fait ! Et tant pis si je ne suis pas là pour voir ça !_

_Je reculais brusquement, me détachant de sa poigne. Il me laissa faire._  
_Je pris un meilleur appui, me montrant plus agressif, gonflant mes plumes et feulant de mes crocs. Je savais bien que ça ne l'impressionnerait pas, mais j'aurais au moins tenté._

_-Et puis, en quoi ça vous intéresse ?!_

_-En rien, en effet…_

_Un silence se glissa entre nous, étreignant ma colère faciale._  
_Dans la lumière dansante des chandelles, je décidais d'observer mon homologue. Ses cheveux bruns en piques, cisaillant l'air autour de sa tête tel des barbelés, allaient de paire avec son visage anguleux, comme amaigris par la faim que nous subissions tous. A moins qu'il ne soit maigre naturellement._

_Ses yeux charbons, dégoulinant de cernes violacés, semblant asséchées par les mains parcheminées de la faucheuse. L'esquisse de son cou ne prévint de ses muscles secs, cachés sous ses vêtements pratiques, chaud et usés. Ses manches bouffants de chemise devaient cachés des biceps en béton, des os d'acier, travaillés aux fils des combats et des tempêtes. Sa bouche n'était qu'une fine ligne, tous comme ces sourcils. Tous n'étaient que fils en lui… Tous comme son raisonnement._  
_Un fil conducteur dont il me fit part._

_-Si tu gardes les civils, sache que tu pourras les protéger de mon équipage, si mal leur prend de se défouler sur les otages._

_-En tous, je serais le nouveau souffre douleur._

_-Si tu étais resté enchainé, tu le serais devenu aussi._

_Je me tournais vers la porte… Avais-je seulement le choix ? Mon cerveau et mon égoïsme me disaient de dire oui. Allez… Ce sera plus confortable pour toi, et tu pourras protéger les civils. Ils seront mieux traités grâce à toi !_  
_Mais mon honneur me criait non. Non ! NON !_  
_Cependant, mon honneur avait-il plus de poids dans la balance que la vie de ces innocents ? Certainement pas. Ce fut avec peine que je pus grommeler :_  
_-Si je garde les villageois, il faut laver les cages. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une épidémie. Et si ça ne tue pas tous les otages, ça se répandra au sein de l'équipage. Il faut un passage aux ablutions ainsi qu'aux toilettes au moins trois fois par jour, six pour les enfants. Si vous voulez les utiliser comme échanges, essayer au moins de les garder en vie._

_-Sache que tu seras entièrement responsable si l'un d'eux s'échappe._

_-Je l'avais compris, mais je ne ferais pas parti de votre équipage. Je ne serais que le responsable de la santé des civils._

_-Bien, tu dormiras dans une cage à part. Pas de chaine, et possibilités de sortir le jour. Mais si tu t'évades…_

_-Les otages en pâtirons. Je l'avais bien comprit._

_-Bien._

_Il se leva pour m'accompagner vers la sortie. Sûrement pour donner des ordres à ces hommes. Je m'arrêtais avant que nous passions la porte, m'attirant un regard sceptique. Relevant la tête, je lui demandais :_  
_-Pourquoi m'avoir choisis ? Vous auriez pus porter votre choix sur n'importe qui d'autre._

_-Non. Je t'ai choisi car tu es assez stupide pour t'attacher à des vies inconnues, assez noble pour avoir de l'honneur et assez intelligent pour savoir quand ce dernier n'a plus aucune de valeur._

_Sans que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il me tira par la corde de mes menottes. Je soupirais discrètement face à ma situation. Je ne voyais plus vraiment d'avenir pour moi désormais._

* * *

Chopper ne savait que réfléchir. Le cas du bretteur lui donnait encore des migraines, et pourtant, il s'y était attardé un long moment…

Le renne n'avait toujours pas « oublié » les cicatrices dans le dos de Zoro.  
Mais un détail lui était revenu en mémoire.

La forme des cicatrices démontrait bien qu'elles n'avaient pas été recousues, qu'elles n'avaient pas été soignées correctement. Pourtant, on ne les voyait presque pas. Il y avait alors deux possibilités : Soit ces cicatrices étaient très vielles, soit elles avaient été chirurgicalement « gommés », reformatés pour être moins visible…

C'était comme une seconde peau qui aurait été implantée sur le flanc droit du bretteur. Un ouvrage de cette qualité avait dû être fait par un expert. Mais pourquoi ne pas aller voir un médecin si le bretteur en avait toujours eut la possibilité ? Ou même, pourquoi Zoro avait-il voulu cacher ces cicatrices ?  
Tout simplement parce qu'elles n'étaient pas fruit d'un combat, mais d'une maltraitance dés l'enfance…

Pourtant, là encore, Zoro n'avait pas vraiment les traits d'un enfant battu. Il avait un caractère renfermé, certes, mais il ne se montrait pas forcément agressif ou asocial. Il était méfiant, ce qui était normal pour toute personne ayant voyagé seul sur la mer, surtout avec un nom connu et donnant des envies de combat.

Le passif que Chopper pouvait imaginer n'allait pas avec le comportement du bretteur.  
Limite…  
Il montrait bien des symptômes étranges depuis quelques temps…

Et si Zoro, par l'intermédiaire d'Enmeï, voulait se prouver que le bonheur était accessible, une enfance simple et sans douleur. C'était peut-être la clef de voute… Un Zoro déçu par une image « responsable », un parent peut-être, qu'il voudrait combattre en élevant la petite comme il aurait voulu être élevé.  
Avec amour.

Chopper se leva de son siège. Jetant un regard au travers du hublot de l'infirmerie, il observa Zoro jouant avec la petite sur la pelouse, accompagné de Luffy, qui s'amusait de la situation.  
C'est vrai que Zoro savait parfaitement s'occuper de la petite. Il semblait être né pour ça… Et l'aura paternaliste qu'il dégageait, semblait atteindre tout le monde. Il manquerait plus qu'il leur fasse des petits déjeunés et leur ébouriffe les cheveux pour leur souhaiter « bonne journée ».  
Chopper s'imagina la scène tout en voyant Enmeï et Zoro faire rouler une balle entre eux deux, un grand sourire au visage et un rire cristallin transperçant les airs. Ce n'était pas désagréable finalement…  
Non non NON ! C'était trop bizarre, STOP !

Secouant vigoureusement sa tête dans l'espoir d'envoyer balader cette image bizarre, il sortit de l'infirmerie pour prendre l'air… Le temps d'être dehors, une dispute avait éclatée.

Nami était debout face au bretteur qui avait repris Enmeï dans les bras.  
Tel des ennemis de Western, ils se jetaient des regards venimeux. Nami, dans le rôle du shérif, et Zoro dans celui du voleur de bétail. Serrant la petite dans ces bras, Chopper ne pus que capter la suite de la « conversation » sans en connaître l'origine.  
Mais celle-ci ne tarda pas a être révélée…

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu pètes les plombs pour ce détail. Quand on vient te réveiller, tu nous taxes ce geste, et maintenant c'est devenu condamnable de te laisser pioncer, ainsi que la sorcière de l'occulte ?! Faudrait savoir !

-Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que tu n'as pas pensé au fait qu'on aurait, peut-être, voulu être au courant, bordel ! Ils sont pas venus faire un pique nique à ce que je sache ?!

-Non, mais tu n'es pas enchainée et emmenée à Impel down non plus « a ce que je sache » ! Alors de quoi tu te plains ?! On vous a juste permis de dormir plus longtemps ?! Putain, la prochaine fois que j'essaye d'être aimable, arrêtez-moi tout de suite ! Ca perturbe notre navigatrice !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « ça me fait chier que tu ne nous prévienne pas quand un navire marine essaye de nous aborder » !

-Tu l'as dit toi même, ils ont essayés ! Aucun n'a posés le pied sur le navire, alors qu'est ce qui te prend ?! Normalement, tu ne dis rien quand on te sauve les miches ! Ah si… Tu dis « c'est pas trop tôt » ! Je ne m'attendais pas a de la reconnaissance, ce serait croire au miracle, mais pas non plus a un engueulade !

-Eh marimo ! Je t'interdis de parler à…

-Toi, tu la fermes ! Je parles à ta déesse d'amour qui me fait chier parce qu'on ne l'a pas déranger dans son sommeil pour deux trois marine venus faire les marioles…

-Parce que, nous attaquer, t'appelles ça « faire les marioles » !

-Quand on leur botte le cul de cette façon, parfaitement !

Nami soupira bruyamment, les mains et les lèvres crispées. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Zoro ne se laissait pas engueuler. Il arrivait même à retourner la situation pour la faire passer pour une hystérique.  
Ce qui n'était pas tout a fait faux, dans l'analyse de Chopper.

Ce dernier observait toujours la scène, intrigué…  
La aussi...  
Normalement, Zoro faisait juste le gros dos, ne répondant pas à Nami, la laissant dans son délire –ou non- sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle disait. Sauf maintenant.

Peut-être parce qu'il avait Enmeï dans les bras, étrangement calme. Elle regardait Nami avec des yeux noirs. Le même regard que Zoro dans ces mauvais jours. Côtoyer Zoro en tant que modèle n'allait pas l'aider dans tout les domaines…  
Arrivant à coté d'eux, Chopper décida de prendre parole.

-Tu crois qu'ils venaient pour Enmeï ?

Zoro coupa la réponse de Nami qui allait acquiescer avec virulence.  
-Nous sommes recherchés, Chopper. Que l'on est Enmeï avec nous n'est qu'un facteur de plus. Sinon, ils nous attaqueraient juste pour nous mettre sous les verrous, c'est tout.

L'argument ne passait pas très bien. En une semaine, ils avaient eut cinq attaques de marine. Tous plus énervés les uns que les autres. Seul Smoker n'était pas revenu, la rage aux dents depuis la dernière altercation…  
Chopper sentait que Zoro devenait tendu. Il sentait l'emprise du vert sur la petite, la pression des mains de l'enfant sur sa chemise. Ils étaient fusionnels, ils ne pouvaient être séparés… Sauf par l'équipage.

-Zoro. Je sais que tu tiens à elle, mais… Tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas vraiment possible de la garder avec nous…

-Nami, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

Cette fois, c'était Luffy qui prenait la défense de son second, Chopper trop préoccupé du sort qui les attendraient si, par malheur, Zoro et Enmeï étaient séparés. Cette relation devenait obsessionnelle, mais il ne fallait pas non plus les séparés d'un coup. Au risque de perdre l'un des leurs.

-Enmeï fait partie de l'équipage ! C'est la fille de Zoro ! Et pour ça, elle doit rester avec nous !

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas qu'elle risque sa vie à tout instant ?!

Zoro recula d'un pas, comme frappé par cette phrase, cette constatation qui avait dû le hanter chaque nuits depuis que la petite était sur le bateau… Mais le pas qu'il fit en avant fut plus lourd, violent, décidé…  
-Je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Jamais.

Point final. Face à face, Nami et le vert se confrontaient quand Sanji mit son grain de sel.  
-Elle a raison. Zoro, tu ne peux pas la garder sans lui faire courir tous les risques du monde. Je pensais que nous pouvions la protéger, mais plus ça va, plus les attaque se multiplient…

Le visage de Zoro se déforma en une expression de colère, de haine, et de dégout. Il fit un pas en avant, serrant Enmeï de toutes ses forces contre lui.

-JE N'ABANDONNERAIS PAS ANNA !

Un silence recouvrit la scène. Il s'était trompé de prénom… Ce n'était pas Enmeï… La tension retomba pour donner à l'ambiance un coté troublé, vide… Personne ne savait quoi dire… Seul Luffy eut le courage de parler.

-Qui est Anna ?

-Luffy, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de… Tenta de dire Chopper, mais il fut couper par le vert.

-Ce n'est… Qu'un souvenir…

Le mot « rien » n'avait pas put franchir ses lèvres, le laissant muet. Un souvenir. Une bride du passé qui avait surgit pour le déchirer en deux, le happer devant l'équipage. Il devait protéger Enmeï, protéger Anna…  
Les deux petites se mélangeait dans sa tête. Les mêmes yeux curieux et affectueux, les mêmes cheveux blonds comme l'astre solaire… Elles se ressemblaient tant, sans être les mêmes. En mieux, et en pire. Juste différentes… Sauf que Anna avait disparu, depuis 6 ans, alors que Enmeï était dans ses bras, là, maintenant.

Mais…

Les réminiscences commencèrent à l'engourdir, l'isolant du monde réel, faisant éclore l'ampoule de froid qu'il avait dans la poitrine. Un glaçon de solitude qui se formait autour de lui. Il sera toujours seul face à ces cauchemars.  
Lentement, il reporta son regard sur l'équipage et sur Luffy. Il n'y a rien de pire que de se sentir seul alors que l'on est entouré.  
Il n'y a rien de pire que de voir un ami sombrer sans savoir comment l'aider.

Luffy vivait cela. Il voyait le regard de Zoro s'éteindre pour d'autres contrées, celles qu'il n'atteignait qu'en rêve. Et pas avec eux à bord de leur navire. Des rivages si lointains où lui seul pouvait poser le pied dessus.

Même Enmeï le sentait.

Zoro lâchait peu à peu les amarres pour un autre monde. Triste et désolé, celui des souvenirs perdus et de la dépression nostalgique.  
Soudainement, Zoro se réveilla de sa transe, et reprit le contrôle.

Il jeta un regard à Nami et Sanji.  
-En tout cas, si un seul marine tente encore de me prendre EnmeÏ, je le tuerais.

-C'est nouveau ça aussi, ta haine envers les marines… Avant, tu te contentais de les blesser, pas de les déposer devant la porte des morts.

-Désolé de te le faire savoir, mais j'ai toujours hais les marines. Encore plus quand ils veulent me prendre ma fille.

La discussion avait prit fin, et Zoro avait confié Enmeï à Chopper, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Le vert ne fit aucun commentaire et alla se réfugier dans la vigie. Il serra brusquement ces bras autour de lui, un vent glacial traversant ces viscères. Un froid de haine absolue, tous sentiments de cette époque lui revenant en mémoires comme une claque surprise.

S'asseyant, il respira pour prendre un peu de recul.

Oui, il avait hais les marines, il avait souhaité leur morts, il voulait la destruction du gouvernement… Ou bien un changement radical. Se frottant les yeux, Zoro tenta de nouveau de prendre son calme. Mais c'était comme avec les abysses…

Quand on a plongé le regard dans la pourriture du monde, on ne voit que ça…

Zoro en avait beaucoup vu dés son enfance. Mais la guerre le lui avait étalé au visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe. Puis l'espoir avait germé comme une mauvaise graine…  
Relevant son regard, devenu pierre, il se répéta ses pensées, tant dites et réfléchies.

_Ne compte que sur toi même, seul toi ne te trahiras jamais. Tu es seul, et c'est ce qui te fait survivre.  
_  
Soulevant la banquette de la vigie, il en retira le carnet, devenu trop encombrant pour être sur lui. Sortant le stylo qui allait avec, il se mit à écrire, avec son venin, avec sa haine… Après tout c'est pour cela qu'on l'avait gardé en vie. Pour dire la vérité.

* * *

_Assis dans ma nouvelle cage, je jouais, les bras hors des barreau, portant mes menottes nocturnes pour jouer aux cartes avec un fermier du village voisin._

_Bien que la haine avait habité les habitants face à ma trahison, ils comprirent vite que c'était grâce à moi qu'ils avaient retrouvé le minimum de dignité et d'hygiène. De plus, c'est moi qui les protégeais de toutes agressions impromptues de la part des pirates._  
_Pirates qui avaient compris que si l'on se prenait aux otages, ils tombaient sur un taré aux cheveux verts, et sur le capitaine dans un second temps._

_Le torse bandé à cause d'une émeute de la part des prisonniers qui m'était retombée par la suite sur le râble, je me grattais frénétiquement les cotes dans l'espoir de faire passer cette sensation d'irritation…_  
_Puis je sentis le regard désolé de cet homme, mon adversaire pour les dix prochaines minutes. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant. J'avais accepté ce poste, et j'en subissais les conséquences, c'est tout._

_Je savais qu'arrêter les émeutes ne jouait pas en ma faveur, mais je ne voulais aucune victime parmi ces gens innocents. Et, j'étais peut-être naïf, mais il suffisait d'attendre le gouvernement, non ? De plus, j'avais entendu le capitaine parlait des prix pour rendre les otages aux mains blanches des marines._

_Nous n'allions pas tarder à partir d'ici. Fermant les yeux, je soupirais doucement à cette pensée. Qui sait… Ce cauchemar allait peut-être s'arrêter bientôt._

_-Eh oh ! Le traitre !_

_Je me tournais vers le pirate qui m'avait appelé ainsi, trop fainéant pour retenir un seul prénom dans sa caboche de débile mental._  
_L'homme s'approcha de ma cage pour me l'ouvrir, me faisant signe de me lever._  
_Je sortais ?_  
_Mais.. Nous étions la nuit…_

_Ne prenant pas en compte mon interrogation, le pirate tira sur mes chaines pour me faire avancer. Je déposais mon full tout en faisant un petit sourire désolé à l'homme. Il faudra qu'il trouve un autre pour jouer._

_Je suivais le pirate jusqu'au quartier de son capitaine. Encore une fois, je fus jeté à l'intérieur. Lissant mes vêtements, je regardais la pénombre dans laquelle le ténébreux était toujours plongé._

_Alanguis sur son fauteuil, il regardait le fond de sa bouteille, une moue boudeuse sur le bout des lèvres. Ca me donnait vraiment pas envi de boire, si c'était pour finir comme une loque._  
_Il tourna soudainement la tête, et surpris de me voir et jeta la bouteille contre le mur. Je me recroquevillais un peu sous ce bruit assourdissant, alors qu'il se levait tous sourire._

_-Zorooo… Trôp content de te voiir ! Ta cage te plait ?_

_-Comme peut plaire toute cage… Peu._

_-Ouais.. Un esprit de liberté, hein ?_

_Titubant vers moi, il me prit par les épaules._  
_-Et si on faisait un tour sur le pont, toi et moi ?_

_-… Si vous voulez…_

_-Bien._

_Me menant vers le pont, je découvrais un ciel étoilé qui m'était devenu inconnu depuis deux semaines. Je restais malgré moi sous l'étreinte du capitaine, sachant bien que ma survie et le confort précaire des otages ne tenait qu'a un fil._  
_Les yeux levés vers le ciel, je respirais un grand coup, aspirant la voie lactée dans mon regard._

_-Ca fait du bien, non… D'être dehors._

_-En effet. Pourquoi cette convocation ?_

_-Tu y vas direct toi…_

_Il me lâcha du regard pour le porter vers l'horizon, devenu muet pour de longues minutes._  
_Soudainement, je sentais une sueur d'angoisse recouvrir mon dos, un frisson parcourant mes muscles, alors que la main amicale sur mon épaule se métamorphosait en serres sanglantes._

_Je tentais de m'éloigner de lui, mais il resserra son étreinte, me serrant contre ces cotes, se plantant dans les muscles de mon bras, enfermé par l'entrave de nos deux corps._

_-J'aurais voulu t'épargner cela encore un peu de temps…_

_Un éclat de terreur traversa mon regard, alors que des cris jaillis soudainement des cales._

_Cette fois, je me mis à me débattre, le repoussant avec force tandis qu'il me gardait prisonnier de ces bras. Je réussis brusquement à me délivrer de lui et partis en courant vers les cales, le capitaine restant immobile sur le pont, me regardant disparaître dans les ombres du couloir._

_Je descendais les escaliers quatre à quatre pour tomber sur une scène qui me glaça d'effrois, me paralysant de peur et de rage. La haine me faisant suffoquer…_

_Les hommes… Tous les otages masculins avaient été tués, leur cadavres laissés sur le sol, leur femmes emportées par les pirates comme des sacs de farines, ou bien trainées par les cheveux après les avoir arrachées aux cadavres de leur amour, de leur père, ou frères… Les enfants, abattus par le chagrin, par les coups des pirates, par les pleurs de leur mères…_

_Tous n'était que désolation, meurtres…_

_Je restais silencieux, mon regard tombant de plus en plus pour finalement voir le visage de cet homme avec les cartes encore en main, les yeux grands ouverts. Son jeu était couvert de sang… Toutes les cartes faisant une fresque atypique, le sang les liant dans des arabesques torturées._

_Sortant de mon observation, je pris un tuyau de métal, l'arrachant sans peine du mur pour me jeter sur un des pirates qui venait de donner un coup de poing à une des femmes qui lui hurlait toutes les injures qu'ils méritaient. Le frappant violemment à la tête, je sautais de suite sur le coté pour évité une attaque fourbe d'un second que je récompensais par un nouveau coup dans la mâchoire, lui faisant voler quelques dents de devant._

_Le combat dura peu, assaillis par tant de pirate. J'en avais abattus une vingtaine, et à présent coincé sous le poids de cinq ordures, j'hurlais les peines de morts que j'allais leurs infliger dés que je serais en état. Je fus stoppé par un bâillon, moi même étonné qu'ils ne me tuent pas, ou ne m'assomment pas…_  
_Ma réponse arriva dix secondes plus tard._

_Le capitaine._

_Celui ci descendit gracieusement les marches, le regard neutre sur la scène. Ce devait être pour lui une simple représentation d'une pièce tragique, car ça ne lui éveilla même pas le moindre intérêt._  
_Il pourrait se trouver face à une étale de fruits qu'il aurait la même expression._

_Je le fusillais du regard, qu'il me redit gracieusement. D'un coup de tête, il me fit lever et conduit de force à ces appartement alors que les femmes et les enfants étaient conduits autre part._  
_Je regardait leurs ombres torturées sur le bois des murs, alors que je fus engloutis par les ténèbres de cette cabine qui ne semblait jamais voir le jour._

_A nouveau au sol, chose qui commençait à m'agacer, l'homme m'enjamba pour s'approcher du hublot qui ne transmettait qu'un infime rayon lunaire, n'éclairant qu'un cercle au sol. Celui sur lequel je reposais pour l'instant._

_Face au noir total, je mâchouillais mon bâillon pour le recracher. Il atterris sur ma gorge, me laissant la parole qui devint cri._

_\- Bordel mais qu'est ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi vous les avez tué, Putain ! ENFLURE ! COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSÉ…_

_Une gifle me coupa dans mon discours, laissant mon fiel tomber dans un silence lourd de sens. La tête contre le parquet suite au coup, je retenais mes cris et mes pleurs pour tous ces gens morts, assassinés alors que je devais les protéger…_  
_Ce connard m'avait éloigné pour pouvoir les poignarder dans le dos…_

_Ma haine grimpa ma poitrine, pour s'exprimer par les yeux._  
_Ils ne furent que humides. Trop triste pour rester de marbre, trop fier pour pleurer devant lui._

_-Tu aurais pus être tué toi aussi… Alors ne fait pas le martyre._

_Je relevais les yeux face à ce meurtrier dans l'ombre. Seul son profil se découpait dans la lumière blafarde, lui donnant un coté cadavérique._  
_Me relevant lentement, je regardais le sol avec rage._

_-Tous ces gens…_

_-Ta gueule…_

_-Tous ces gens que vous avez tués… Comment pouvez vous rester ainsi ! Ce n'est pas humain de…_

_-Tuer ?! Pauvre con, le meurtre est dans le sang de chaque homme ! Le meurtre est l'essence même de la survie de l'autre, une voie à suivre… Le paradoxe même de l'humain. Celui qui connaît la compassion et la cruauté…_

_Il baissa enfin les yeux vers moi, me jetant un regard fait de charbon ardent, la colère étant la seule chose qui allumait ce regard fatigué par ces quelques années d'existences._

_-Alors c'est pour ça ? Parce que c'est dans votre sang ? Quelle raison stupide…_

_Je fixais de nouveau le sol, abattu… Je sentais son regard sur ma nuque, pour finalement observer les astres nocturnes. L'ivresse semblait le quitter pour le laisser encore plus abimé. Était ce pour cela qu'il c'était enivré ?_  
_Pour avoir le cran de l'ordonner, pour avoir l'inconscience du massacre ?_

_J'entendais soudainement le crissement d'une allumette, et une seconde lumière vint dans mon champ de vision, illuminant le bas de son visage dans la lueur orangé chargé de tabac et autres herbes, alors que ses yeux étaient perdus dans l'océan._

_Tirant un long souffle, il recracha l'âcre fumée pour se prononcer._  
_-Les marines refusent de marchander pour eux. Ils ne me sont donc plus utile… Ou du moins certains._

_Je relevais la tête, estomaqué par la nouvelle._  
_-QUOI ! Le gouvernement… Il ne veut pas…_

_-Payer la rançon, en effet. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de garder des otages inutiles. J'ai réussi a te sauver la peau, c'est déjà pas mal…_

_-Et… Les femmes… Et aussi les enfants... Qu'est ce que vous allez en faire ?!_

_Il me jeta un regard, puis se concentra de nouveau vers l'extérieur, cherchant surement une bonne formulation. Il échoua._  
_-Des esclaves à vendre a Marie-joie._

_Mon souffle fut coupé. La mort était quelque chose, mais l'esclavage… C'était encore pire. Je regardais cet homme, ce bourreau… Il se tourna vers moi, un visage inquiet._  
_Quel étrange situation._

_-Mais il n'en serait peut-être pas ainsi pour toi._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu as une chance que tu sois épargné._

_Je le regardais._  
_Il me voulait libre… Pourtant c'était les réactions de l'équipage qu'il craignait. La famine, la fatigue et la peur rendaient les hommes bien plus violents, et bien plus aptes à la mutinerie. Voir leur capitaine sélectionner des otages pour les garder prés de lui, ça devait faire mauvais genre. Même dans la piraterie._  
_Et surtout, les garder pour quoi ?_

_-Pourquoi vouloir me sauver de cette condamnation._

_-Car je te veux dans l'équipage. Tu es un homme libre, fidèle et droit. Et ça ne courre pas les rues de nos jours… Accepte._

_Je le regardais, incrédule, pour finalement me lever et me rasseoir correctement, pouvant ainsi le regarder dans les yeux pour dire ma réponse._  
_-Si vous me voyez comme un homme droit, fidèle et libre, vous connaissez déjà ma réponse._

_Il émit un profond soupir et inspirant une grande bouffée de cette fumée du bonheur. Il posa cet étrange calumet sur son bureau pour fixer sa main, se refermant en poing, la colère peu contenue entre ces phalanges._  
_-Dommage._

_Bien que je mis été préparé, prêt à esquiver le coup, le poing m'arriva en pleine tempe, me renversant une seconde fois sur le parquet avec violence. Un peu sonné, je recrachais sur le parquet pour me recroqueviller sur moi même._

_Je sentis soudainement la main de mon bourreau sur ma chevelure, l'agrippant avec force. Il me releva pour me donner un second coup qui me perdit un peu plus dans les limbes de l'inconscience._  
_J'avais cependant assez de lucidité pour comprendre qu'il m'avait pris par le bras, me soulevant de force pour m'emmener quelque part._

_Trébuchant soudainement, je fus de nouveau jeté sur un sol poussiéreux, gras et sentant le brulé après avoir traversé un dédale de couloirs et autres escalier._  
_A moins que ce soit son cerveau qui me jouait des tours..._  
_J'entendis seulement les pas du capitaine faire demi tour, m'abandonnant sur ce rivage encore étranger…_

_Recrachant la poussière qui s'était infiltrée entre mes lèvres, je me ragaillardis dés que je perçus un cris de douleur horrible, de détresse et de terreur, vrillant mes tympans et mes entrailles de milles spéculations plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. Mais ce dont je me souvins le plus, et qui me répugne encore, fut l'odeur…_

_Cette odeur de chaire cuite, de graisse décharnée, de corps charcutés par la griffe vive du métal brûlant. Tout le sang que j'avais quitta mon visage, me laissant catatonique._

_La marque des esclaves._

_Je la voyais à présent sur la poitrine des veuves, sur les membres de ces orphelins… Leurs âmes charcutées par les multiples pertes qu'on leur avait infligées en quelques instant, voyant les traces de leurs vies brisées et de leurs futurs jetées dans le néant._  
_Plus d'avenir, plus d'espoir…_

_Il n'y avait pas pire comme destin… Rien. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et je me relevais abruptement lorsque qu'un homme, armé de ce poinçon maudit, marcha vers un gamin qui devait avoir 12 ans…_  
_L'enfant se tourna vers moi, plein d'espoir de me voir réagir…_  
_Je me levais pour hurler sur l'homme quand je fus de nouveau plaqué au sol par un tas de muscles et de graisses._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon grand, ce seras bientôt ton tour…_

_-ENLÈVE TES SALES PATTES ! ENFLURE ! JE TE CRÈVE SI TU…_

_Le cri de l'enfant me coupa dans ma tirade. Je ne pus que voir l'omoplate de cet enfant défigurée par ce symbole craint et méprisé, signant l'arrêt de son existence en tant qu'humain…_  
_Il tomba vers l'avant, vite récupéré par sa mère qui tentait de couvrir sa poitrine, elle aussi marquée…_  
_L'homme qui me maintenait au sol héla celui qui avait l'acier brulant en main._

_-Eh ! Marque bien celui ci. C'est le favori du capitaine !_

_Son homologue lui répondit d'un sourire gras alors qu'il me regardait me débattre pour sortir de la poigne de ce géant._  
_-Ahah ! Je vois qu'il choisi toujours les plus nerveux…_

_-Ouais bah dépêche… C'est qu'il a de la force, le corniaud…_

_J'hurlais comme un damné, me cabrant comme un taré pour sortir de ce piège, pour ne pas devenir un objet…_  
_Pour garder une humanité qui partait déjà en fumée à cause de cette guerre…_

_-Où crois-tu qui faut le marquer ?_

_-Je pense que le capitaine voudra garder son visage intact… Le buste ? Ou le dos…_

_-Je suppose que le dernier est le meilleur choix… Au pire, on pourra toujours lui faire une seconde marque si le capitaine veut le marquer à un endroit précis…_

_-Hmmm… Tu ne crois pas qu'on va faire une bourde ? Attends, je vais le chercher pour lui demander sa préférence... Toi là ! Tiens moi ça…_

_Un autre mec, les cheveux huileux et le teint hâlé s'avança pour s'emparer de la tige de métal qu'il remit dans les braises ardentes pendant que le bourreau partait à la recherche du capitaine dont je n'étais que le cadeau…_  
_Le nouveau venu s'avança vers moi pour prendre mon visage entre son pouce et son index, m'écrasant la mâchoire, un sourire torve aux lèvres._  
_-Au moins, on peut pas dire qu'il choisit les plus moches, le capitaine…_

_Il esquiva de justesse un furieux coup de dent, et me le rendit par une gifle bien sentie. Se relevant, le huileux rigola avec celui qui me maintenait encore au sol._

_-En tout cas, on peut dire qu'il est hargneux…_

_-Et qu'il a de l'énergie à revendre…_

_Face à leurs blagues scabreuses, je rugissais de rage, me débattant une troisième fois avec force, dégageant presque mon bras gauche… Celui qui me maintenait le comprit._

_-Dit, tu crois qu'il va prendre longtemps à aller chercher le capitaine ?_

_-Non… Tiens le voilà, avec le capitaine justement… On pourra savoir sa préférence…_

_Alors que l'homme musclor qui m'empêchait tout mouvement s'était un peu décalé pour voir son supérieur, je m'efforçais de réunir tous mon énergie pour frapper un seul endroit rapidement et fortement…_

_Alors que l'homme allait faire une remarque stupide sur mon endurance, je lui donnais un coup dans les cotes, le bousculant sur le coté pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou._  
_Entendant le crissement d'une lame, je pris la première chose qui me vint sous la main…_  
_Soit le poinçon brûlant._

_Je parais ainsi la première attaque du capitaine. Celui ci, pas du tout impressionné, me donna un second coup que je parais aussi pour contre attaquer de suite. Il esquiva de justesse la marque de flamme qui aurait pus se former sur son flanc, mais ne put esquiver mon coup de poing qui le fit reculer de quelques pas…_

_Reprenant mes distances, je regardais les alentours pour voir que les trois autres hommes n'avaient pas bougés. Surement pour regarder leur cher capitaine faire de la chaire à pâté du pauvre civil que j'étais. Seul le capitaine me regardait comme un adversaire dangereux. Car il savait que je l'étais… Même sans mon sabre._

_J'attaquais en premier, il para. Il contre-attaqua, enroulant sa lame autour du poinçon, jusqu'à risquer de se brûler pour coincer mon arme de dernière minute et m'immobiliser quelques instants. Instants dont il profita pour me faire tomber, fauchant mes jambes d'un coup de pied._  
_Je tombais malgré moi, malheureusement en arrière, me roula sur le coté. Je regardais avec rage mes poignets liés et mes chevilles toujours entravées…_  
_Je n'allais pas réussir à le battre…_  
_Surtout que mon arme avait de nouveau rejoins les mains de son premier maitre, savourant déjà le moment où il pourra me l'imposer sur la peau._

_Je reculais un peu, jetant des regards autour de moi pour voir si quelque chose pouvait me servir d'arme… Mais celui aux cheveux huileux avait décidé de m'attaquer, lui aussi à l 'épée… Je parais l'attaque avec mes menottes, et coinçais la lame entre les maillon pour donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de mon ennemis, le catapultant sur le bourreau au poinçon qui ne pus lui éviter le graillement de sa couenne de pirate._  
_Un ennemi en moins._

_Lançant la lame en l'air, j'attrapais la poignée pour me mettre en garde, fixant le capitaine. Nous fîmes quelques pas, tournoyant tous deux…_

_-Plus je te vois combattre, plus je te veux dans mon équipage…_

_-Vous savez très bien ma réponse face à cette proposition, pirate !_

_-En effet…_

_Il attaqua, je fit un petit bond sur le coté pour éviter l'embrochement, même si je pressentais qu'il ne voulait pas me tuer… Sa lame passait à un centimètre de ma poitrine, son visage prés de mon épaule, alors que ma lame ne se perdait pas loin du creux de sa gorge._  
_Si proche…_

_-C'est pourquoi je t'aurais… Si ce n'est en homme libre, ce seras en tant qu'esclave a mon service…_

_-Et sinon…_

_-Et sinon, cela voudra dire que l'un de nous est mort._

_Je le fixais._  
_Malgré tous, il avait un certain honneur. J'hochais la tête._  
_Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous étions reculé pour réattaquer, dans le cliquetis qui suivait tous mes pas._

_Nous échangeâmes soudainement coup sur coup, où je devais tordre mon corps dans tous les sens pour esquiver malgré ma marge de manœuvre fortement compromise._  
_Alors que je parais une de ces attaque, il se glissa dans mon dos pour me ceinturer._  
_Lui écrasant le pied, je tentais de lui planter mon sabre dans les cotes._

_Il attrapa ma lame et m'attira vers l'avant, gardant nos corps proche pour m'enlever le peu de mouvement que je pouvais effectué. Je rageais de son manque de sérieux et redoubla d'effort pour le tuer._  
_Je fis une vrille de coté, prenant de risque de tomber, pour me retrouver face à lui._

_Je lui fit plusieurs pointes qu'il para sans discontinuer, puis, stoppant une de mes nombreuses attaques, nous restâmes face à face dans un combat de force pur._  
_Je souris en voyant une égratignure qui lui marquait l'arcade sourcilière. Je sentis soudainement sa force s'amplifié face a la colère qui s'insinuait peu a peu en lui._

_-Fini de jouer._

_Il planta soudainement son épée dans un des chainons de mes menottes, m'immobilisant, pour me donner un coup de genoux dans l'estomac._  
_Alors que je suffoquais, il tourna rapidement sa lame, me tordant mes poignets, et d'un autre coup de pied, m'abattit au sol._

_Sur le ventre, je me dépêchais de me relever sauf qu'il renfonça sa lame dans le chainon, me clouant efficacement au sol._  
_Me relevant quelques peu, je tirais sur mon entrave alors que le capitaine faisait quelque pas vers le bourreau, toujours accroupit vers son infortuné compagnon, brûlé au ventre._

_-Fait chauffer l'acier._

_Le bourreau hocha la tête pour plonger de suite le poinçon dans le feu ardent… Le capitaine se tourna vers moi pour dire ma sentence._  
_-Et je pense que le bas du dos sera parfait._

_Je me relevais un peu plus pour faire bouger cette maudire épée quand l'homme, qui m'avait plaqué au sol la première fois, me tira les jambes pour les annexer de tout son poids, m'empêchant tout gestes._

_Le capitaine arriva à ma hauteur pour enlever le haut de mon manteau, tirant comme un forcené dessus jusqu'à en faire péter les coutures. Il fit de même pour les lambeaux de mon kimono et les bandages qui me recouvraient le torse, mettant à jour mon dos défiguré par les coups violent de Loyd._

_Alors que j'hurlais de rage, je vis la même lueur dans les yeux du capitaine que dans ceux de Loyd… Cette sorte de fascination pour les cicatrices, pour cette douleur ancrée dans la chaire… Des événements passés éparses, tatoués sur ma peau._  
_Ses doigts se perdirent dans les reliefs de mon dos, glissant jusqu'a mes reins pour indiquer l'emplacement exacte de ma futur marque d'appartenance…_

_Je tirais sur mes bras, me débattait, battais des jambes sur le parquet tout en hurlant ma haine envers eux. Ce fut le gloussement du capitaine qui me stoppa…_

_-Arrête… Je vois à tes marques qu'une vie d'esclave ne va pas changer grands chose à ton ancienne vie… Tu seras juste sous les ordres d'un pirate et non d'un civil richard…_

_-ESPÉCE DE CONNARD SI TU OSES NE SERAIS CE QUE DE…_

_Mon insulte se perdit dans un hurlement de douleur que je tentais pourtant de ravaler…_  
_Mais se fut impossible._

_Toutes mes cellules m'ordonnaient de crier, mes yeux voulaient pleurer à chaudes larmes cette liberté perdue pour toujours, cette douleur physique qui envahissait tous mes membres par le billet de mes nerfs._  
_Je n'échappais malgré tout qu'un long cri, et deux larmes avant de me taire pour partir dans l'inconscience, la nausée me prenant dans ses bras troublés, l'odeur de ma chaire brûlée me collant comme unique vestige d'homme libre._

00O00

_Je me réveillais, une nausée en prime, dans un cocon de chaleur assez agréable._

_L'esprit dans le vague, je ne pus que distinguer l'odeur tenue de drap propre et de tabac âcre. Ce n'était pas horrible… Même… Assez réconfortant en fait…_

_Puis une douleur revint, me vrillant le dos dans toute sa longueur, sa griffe enfoncée dans mes muscles, mes os, écharpant mon potentiel confort._  
_Je retenais un gémissement, m'agrippant avec force aux draps, mordant ma lèvre inférieure… Deux larmes coulèrent, malgré moi, hors de mes canaux lacrymaux, roulant sur mon visage drapé de souffrance.  
_  
_-Je vois que tu te réveilles enfin.  
_  
_Ma tête se tourna paresseusement vers mon homologue que je vis flou._  
_Une longue silhouette sombre dans une lueur sombre. La seule source de lumière venait à coté de moi, éclairant par d'étranges halos rougeoyants. La silhouette ondule, grandis…  
Puis une chose froide se pose sur mon front écartant mes mèches._

Je soupire un peu de confort, cette fraicheur chassant un peu le cocon douloureux qui avait entouré mon cerveau de ronces. La peau un peu rugueuse resta sur la mienne quelques secondes, puis j'entendis la silhouette marmonner. Puis, il partis, emportant la douce fraicheur avec lui pour crier sur un fantôme.  
Je replongeais ma tête sur l'oreiller quand soudainement des flashs de lumière passa dans mon cerveau malade.

_L'odeur de brulé, les cris des victimes, le poinçon brûlant comme une marque de mort lente et douloureuse.  
_  
_Dans son sursaut brusque, je me retournais sur le dos, écrasant la douleur sur ma chaire déjà suppliante.  
J'hurlais, et me tourna rapidement sur le ventre, me faisant quitter le matelas pour la douceur du sol. Sonné par le choc, j'entendais des pas s'approcher ainsi que des sons qui autre fois avait dû être des mots.  
_  
_Mais mon attention était ailleurs. Elle était porté sur les chaines qui reliaient mes poignets, mes chevilles tous aussi enfermées. Je me reculais pour m'asseoir et tenter de respirer normalement…  
Je faisais de l'hyperventilation, tout me revenant en tête comme une comète sur une planète innocente._

_L'impact à vie, le désastre…_

_Mes mains sur la bouche, je me forçais à respirer par le nez pour ralentir mon souffle alors que mes yeux me piquaient… Quelque chose ou quelqu'un me tenait les épaules alors que je suffoquais, mes sens me revenant peu à peu…  
Quand ma vue se fit bien plus précise et que mon cerveau fonctionnait à nouveau normalement, je compris que c'était mon bourreau qui me maintenait.  
_  
_Comment pouvait-on s'inquiéter de quelqu'un que l'on avait transformé en marchandise, rabaissé au niveau d'objet ?_  
_Rien que l'idée me donna l'envie de vomir._

_Je le repoussais violemment pour recracher un peu de mes tripes sur le sol, ma bile se mélangeant à mes larmes._  
_Au moins, aucuns gémissements pathétiques ne traversèrent mes lèvres, j'avais l'air assez misérable sans rajouter de dramaturgie en surplus._

_Dans mon dos, je le sentis se relever pour me toiser, le regard glissant sur mon dos mis à nu, les cicatrices créant des dessins abstraits, et une signature.  
La sienne. Au bas de mon dos, sur le flanc…  
Cette brûlure couvertes par quelques bandages qui partaient déjà de ma taille, se dénouant pour retomber sur le sol et mes cuisses alors que je ravalais mon rejet gastrique.  
_  
_-Je ne croyais pas te voir aussi actif dés ton réveil… Quelle heureuse surprise… Une chance qu'aucune infection n'ait ralenti ta guérison.  
_  
_Je restais prostré, sans même de parole à répondre. Ma tête vide ne faisait que de tourner la même phrase, la même abomination qui voulait me faire crier de douleur, et de chagrin…  
Mais seule la fierté m'empêchait tous cela.  
Je ne fis que serrer les dents alors que quelques larmes s'évadaient de mes paupières pour éclatées sur mes poings liés au sol…  
_  
_J'étais un esclave..  
_  
_Le capitaine me pris la mâchoire pour me forcer à le regarder, ses yeux inquisiteurs et impudiques creusaient dans mon visage pour tenter d'y percer ma psyché… Mais il suffisait d'écouter mes sanglots pour comprendre que j'étais détruit.  
_  
_-Quel gâchis… Un homme si libre... A présent, tu fais partis de mes meubles. De mon équipage. Mais dans des conditions bien pire que la mort.  
_  
_Il se releva pour quitter sa cabine, m'abandonnant sur le parquet.  
_  
_-Vois ou ton honneur t'a mené.  
_  
_La porte se referma sur moi… J'éclatais en sanglot dans une solitude enfin accordée._  
_Esclave… J'étais un esclave… Tous les enfants et les femmes avaient été eux aussi amputés de cette liberté chérie et désirée._  
_Tous ça à cause de ces pirates qui été arrivés sur cette île…  
Tous ça à cause de ces marines qui nous avaient abandonné aux griffes de ces monstres, nous regardant au loin se faire mutiler en toute impunité…  
_  
_Nous étions seuls…  
_  
_Il n'y avait pas de héro flamboyant pour nous sauver. Pas de dieu miséricordieux…_  
_Ce n'était que les fantasmes délirants des délaissés, des condamnés à morts par la vie…  
Après tous c'était le seul destin possible. Mourir était bien la seule chose que partageaient tous êtres en ce monde._

**Oui, vous pouvez me tuer… Malgré tout, ce chapitre est un de mes favoris, car il montre un tournant énorme dans la vision du monde de Zoro. Il est la clé de voute de beaucoup de chose… Enfin, chapitre corrigé à 2 heure du matin, j'ai tenté d'éliminer toutes ces petites fautes qui parsemait mon écrit…**

**A plus pour de joyeuses tortures ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Ca aide à une correction plus rapide et plus réfléchie !**  
**Bisous et bonnes vacances a ceux qui ne travaillent pas !**


	14. Condamnation

**Hello ! Suite à un long moment sans internet, me revoilà pour la suite de cette histoire ! En espérant que vous avez passé de bonne vacances (pour ceux qui en ont eut ...)  
Bananacroco : … Que dire de plus…  
Miss Lovecake : Contente que ça te plaise autant.**

**N'ayant pas eut de demande ou de remarques, je continue sur ma lancée.**

**WARNING : Ce chapitre contient des scènes un peu choquante, en soit un viol. Alors si vous êtes sensible, veuillez ne pas lire ce chapitre****.  
  
Menu du jour : Une douloureuse compréhension, un carnage moral, un squelette paranoïaque et un destin tragique !  
Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Bon appétit !**

Chapitre 14 : Condamnation

Franky, du fond de la cale, réfléchissait a ce qui s'était passé, deux jours plus tôt.  
La dispute entre Zoro et Nami avait résonné dans tout le bateau, et le nom de Anna s'était déposé comme la cendre d'un incendie.  
Gras, salissant… Impossible à enlever.

Les Mugiwaras avaient enfin un nom à mettre sur le fantôme qui poursuivait Zoro depuis des semaines.

Anna…

Ce n'était qu'un nom, mais tout pouvait s'y cacher. Tous scénarios pouvaient être montés, créer, rêver où craint… Tous.

Dans des circonstances normales, soit l'on aurait posé la question, soit on se serait tus, lassé de ce mystère dont on en avait rien à faire. Sauf que leur camarade était blessé par ce fantôme.  
Et c'était peut-être lui qui rendait le bretteur si dépendant d'Enmeï, refusant de voir la vérité en face.

Suite à la dispute, Zoro était revenu comme si rien ne s'était passé, effaçant ce triste épisode de leur aventure. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre…

Franky lui ne pouvait que imaginer un Zoro plus jeune, une enfant à sa charge… Peut-être la seule ancre qu'il avait dans sa vie à ce moment là…  
Et on lui avait arraché des bras, le transformant en âme errante, tueur de pirate que Luffy avait rencontré.  
Franky ne savait quoi penser. Zoro semblait cependant plus heureux avec cette petite dans ces bras, plus ouvert au monde extérieur…  
Mais pas à eux.

Ca viendrait peut-être avec le temps…

Non, c'était une autre hypothèse qui lui glaçait les circuits.  
Et si Zoro perdait Enmeï comme il avait perdu Anna…

Un frisson parcouru son dos pour le laisser amorphe devant sa machine.  
Lui qui s'était lié à la Franky family, qui s'était crée cette famille de toute pièce pour guérir de l'amputation affective qu'on lui avait faite à vif, ne pouvait que comprendre ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un qui était sous notre protection.

Un être plus faible que l'on garde prés de soi en le rassurant pour finalement le voir périr par sa faute.  
Voir un être que l'on aime mourir à cause de notre existence…  
Franky s'aperçu que sa coiffure lui était retombée à présent dans les yeux…  
Pourtant il avait encore des réserves de cola.

S'adossant au mur de métal, il regarda le plafond. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'ambiance était SUPER joyeuse… Même ces « super » étaient teintés de mélancolie… 

* * *

_J'étais jeté au fin fond de la cage, que tous les esclaves partageaient, avec violence.  
Ma tête cogna contre le mur, me faisant tomber en avant, le souffle coupé par le choc. __Me relevant un peu chancelant, je ne pus que voir le geôlier refermer les portes sur moi._

_Furieux, je me recroquevillais sur moi, les membres en feu suite à une bagarre…__  
_

_Les premiers jours de mon esclavage, je les avais passé dans la cabine du capitaine, enfermé. Puis, le temps passant, j'avais tenté de le tuer dés que mes forces avaient pus me le permettre. Il m'avait de suite donné vingt coups de fouets pour me remettre dans sa cabine, mais cette fois attaché pour que cet « accident » ne se reproduise pas…  
Une longue chaîne me liait au mur… loin de tous objet pouvant l'atteindre._

_Je devenait un véritable meuble, ou bien un animal de compagnie à embêter lors de ces longues insomnies… Ou bien un compagnon de confiance quand il avait trop bu.  
Ce qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent…_

_Il m'avait raconté sa vie, qui n'avait finalement été qu'une suite d'obstacles affranchis, de désillusions violentes.  
Et j'avais eut raison._

_Ce type été né idéaliste, rêveur et romantique… Rien de mieux que ce type de personne pour les briser et les transformer en monstre._

_Monstres fabriqué par d'autres monstres._

_Les pirates étaient formés par la haine des marines. Les Marines naissaient par la violence des pirates. Ce n'était qu'un cycle sans fin dont je ne voyais qu'un infime grains de sable dans cette homme qui m'avait tous prit, et qui osait me quémander de l'affection…_

_Je tressaillais soudainement en entendant la grille de fer de nouveau s'ouvrir, des rires gras au rendez vous…  
Deux pirates se trouvaient dans la cage à présent, le regard vicelard trainant sur ces femmes abattus par la faim et la misère.  
Encore quelque chose qui m'avait condamner à être attaché en permanence._

_La première fois, j'avais attaqué l'homme qui s'en était prise à une de ces femmes, le frappant a l'arrière de la tête avant de le tabasser, la rage exultant mes coups.  
Heureusement que le capitaine m'appréciait, sinon je serais mort depuis un bon bout de temps… Ou pire..._

_Je me levais précipitamment quand il se mis à approcher, de son pas balourd, une mère qui tenait ces deux enfants contre elle, désespérée de voir cet homme s'avancer encore et encore, prédateur de tous._

_Il lui arracha ces deux enfants, les balançant sur le coté pour la prendre par les cheveux, la trainant au sol. Chose qu'il n'aurait même pas fait avec un sac de farine.  
Cette fois, je tirais sur mes chaines hurlant de ne pas la toucher.  
Je ne savais ce qui me torturait le plus…_

_Voir cette femme emmenée pour se faire violer, ou bien ces autres femmes qui ne bougeaient pas, ne se rebellant pas, de peur d'être les prochaines._

_Après avoir entendu mes cris de rage, le pirate se tourna vers moi pour me faire un sourire édenté._

_-Désolé pour toi, mais ton petit cul est réservé au capitaine._

_Il ferma violemment la porte et jeta la femme au sol avant de se ruer dessus et de lui retirer les lambeaux de ces vêtements, lui retirant le reste de son identité. Je voyais avec horreur les griffes de cet homme s'enfonçaient dans la peau dénudée de cette dame, de cette mère._

_Je voyais les enfants regarder cet acte immonde, les yeux grands ouverts, hypnotisés par la pourriture de ce monde, par la violence même…_

_Ils avaient grandis dans un monde faits de fleurs, de saison chaudes, de rires. A présent, il faisait face a une réalité tellement trouble qu'elle rivalisé avec la fiction d'un polard trop noir pour être pris au sérieux._

_Je savais qu'il y avait toujours pire dans ce monde… Quoi qu'il se passe, il y a pire… Mais je n'y étais pas préparé…  
Quand il lui ouvrit les cuisses de forces, elle se rebella enfin, laissant les larmes derrière elle pour lui mordre la gorge, lui griffer les yeux. La peur avait fuit pour ne laisser que sa rage.  
Mal lui prit…_

_Alors que l'espoir renaissait dans ma poitrine, l'envie furieuse qu'elle le mette a mort, que mes chaines se brisent et que je puisse m'en charger pour elle, le pirate se mis lui aussi en rage._

_D'un coup, il la retourna sur le ventre, lui prit la tête dans sa poigne de bête pour lui fracasser le visage sur le sol, encore, encore et encore…  
Le sang s'étendait peu à peu sur le sol, le bruit mou des cartilages qui éclatent, de la chaires qui se tuméfient pour ne donner qu'une bouilli inconnu._

_Sa mâchoire quitta son axe, plusieurs dents, perles nacrées, se répartirent sur le sol du bateau… La courbe élégante de son nez se brisa en mille éclats dans la symphonie d'os brisés…  
Son front fut garni de veinure de sang, ouvert sous les coups violents. Sa pommette fit ouverte, ainsi que son arcade sourcilière, son oreille droite arrachée par les griffes de ce monstre a forme humanoïde…_

_Après lui avoir enlevé son mari, sa liberté, son rang, son identité…  
Après lui avoir arraché ses enfants, son honneur…  
Il lui avait marqué le corps de stigmates qu'elle portera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, lui rappelant à chaque fois qu'elle verra son visage, cet horrible moment…_

_Ce crime dont elle était la victime._

_Quand elle cessa de bouger et d'hurler, je priais qu'elle fût morte. Pitié, faites que cette femme quitte à présent ce monde. Faites qu'elle ne souffre plus davantage…  
Ce sera la dernière fois que je prierais._

_Ce fut ma pensée quand je vis qu'elle respirait encore. Malgré son nez absent, malgré le sang qui noyait sa gorge, malgré la bile qui l'étouffait…  
Elle vivait._

_J'attrapais les enfants qui avaient reculés pour échapper à cette vision et les serra contre moi, leur masquant le corps de leur mère, violée par leur bourreau, leur geôlier, ce monstre de pirate… Au moins, elle n'était pas consciente…  
En tout cas j'espérais._

_Moi même, je ne pus regarder plus longtemps ce spectacle.  
Cette masse de chaire, cette femme subissant les spasmes de douleurs, le corps soulevé par les à coups de cet être répugnant.  
Mais je ne voulais pas détourner les yeux, pas comme toutes ces femmes silencieuses qui se voilaient le regard face à ce crime odieux._

_Je pris alors le parti de ne regarder que le monstre, comptant les coups qu'il lui donnait. Ils seront reconvertis en coups de couteau dés que je serais de nouveau libre de mes mouvements…_

_L'acte dura longtemps, très longtemps…_

_Je me mordis la joue à sang, serrant toujours les enfants contre moi, sentant la chaleur de leurs larmes sur mon manteau…_

_Puis le monstre abandonna sa proie.  
Il se releva, remonta son pantalon dans le plus grand calme du monde.  
Je serrais mes mâchoires à m'en faire péter les dents, mon visage se muant en haine quand la terreur fut passée. Je voulais qu'il soit hanté par son acte, mais il lui semblait naturel… Normal._

_Moi, ce que je trouverais naturel, se serais les trous que je lui ferais dans le corps. Mes muscles tétanisés par la rage crièrent le répit, mais mon cerveau n'était pas d'accord !_

_La femme fut jetée à nouveau dans la cage, aux milieux des esclaves devenues statues de sel. Devant ce corps abandonné, je ne vis que le rejet des autres. Les femmes se dispersèrent, laissant là cette femme vu comme déshonorée, défigurée… Comme une chose attisant le mépris.  
Le dégout d'être face a une victime…_

_Ma rage ne fit que grandir, mais elle fut rapidement éteinte quand les deux enfants quittèrent mon giron pour aller vers leur mère qui s'était mis silencieusement à pleurer de honte. Culpabilité qu'elle n'avait pas à ressentir ! Ce n'était pas elle la coupable merde !_

_Je dévisageais le reste de la troupe qui préférais regarder ailleurs… Si je n'étais pas attaché…  
Mais avec des « Si », on peux refaire le monde…_

_Lentement, j'arrivais à retirer mon manteau dont les coutumes ne tenait plus grand chose, mais ça permettrait au moins a cette femme de se couvrir. J'arrivais finalement a l'envoyer ce tissu au coté de l'ainé. Une petite fille brune d'a peine 11 ans._

_Elle me jeta un regard où un mélange de peine, de colère, d'incompréhension me pétrifia une demi seconde… Puis elle regarda le manteau, puis m'observa de nouveau pour finalement prendre le tissu et recouvrir sa mère qui sanglota encore plus fort…  
Puis un bruit d'étouffement.. Elle commençait à s'asphyxier dans son propre sang…_

_Les enfants commencèrent à paniqués, n'osant pas la secouer de peur de lui faire mal…_

_-Vite, mettez la sur le coté !_

_Prestement, les enfants le firent, et leur mère recracha le sang, la bile et les larmes qu'elle avait avalée, les éparpillant sur le sol comme un trop plein de souffrance..  
Après un regard entendu, la jeune fille pris sa mère dans ces bras, et la transporta comme elle le pouvait jusqu'à moi. Son petit frère, terrifié par cette vision ne bougea pas…_

_Cette femme fut allongée sur le coté alors que je mettais sa tête sur mes genoux, la tête tournée vers le bas pour que le sang ne l'étouffe plus. J'avais à présent un flot de sang et de bile qui s'écoulait le long de mes jambes mais ça n'avait aucune importance…_

_Alors que ces sanglots se firent plus fort, je la consolais comme je le pouvais en lui caressant les cheveux. Sa fille se colla au dos de sa mère, lui murmurant moult paroles rassurantes pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait._

_Comme toutes mères, elle voulait se montrer forte devant ces enfants, alors elle pouvait bien pleurer toutes ces larmes face à un inconnu comme moi. Et comme toutes victimes, elle avait besoin de soutient, et sa fille lui en prodiguait en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait._

_Le garçon finis par revenir vers nous, et s'installa contre moi pour pleurer lui aussi. Lentement, une berceuse émanant de moi et de la petite fille endormit la mère et son fils. La petite ne tarda pas non plus, assommée par tout ce chagrin._

_Je restais éveillé, surveillant les alentours, me maudissant des heures entières de ne pas être assez fort pour les protéger…_

….

_Les coups de canons cessèrent de siffler, n'ébranlant le bateau qu'une dernière fois avant la venue propice et crainte du silence.  
_  
_Cela faisait à présent deux jours que les Marines et les pirates se battaient sans se soucier une seule fois des êtres qui se retrouvaient enchainés dans un conflit dont la cause leur était inconnue… Par nos marques, nous étions devenu bien peu de choses.  
Juste des objets…  
_  
_Par cette marque, les Pirates nous avaient enlevés la liberté mais aussi le seul moyen de pression, bien que léger, qu'ils disposaient pour faire craquer les marines.  
_  
_Au début, ils avaient accrochés les dépouilles des esclaves qui avaient succombé aux coups et à la faim pour démontrer leur cruauté._ _Ca avait marché…  
_  
_Au début…  
_  
_Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux remarque la marque des esclaves sur le corps d'un des épouvantails morbides…_  
_Suite aux attaques qui avaient suivies, le bateau s'était échoué sur les plages maudites qu'ils n'avaient fait que hanter. Et depuis, ils se faisaient canarder par les marines.  
_  
_Les pirates s'étaient retrouver aussi coincer que nous, entre la mer pleine de marines, et cette terre dépouillée par la guerre et l'hiver. Mourir sous les coups du gouvernement, ou bien de la faim...  
_  
_Si je n'avais pas été dans ce conflit, j'aurais trouvé cela très ironique. Cependant lorsque que l'on se retrouve soit même face à un tel dilemme, on a un peu moins le sens de l'humour._  
_Déjà que j'en avais pas des masses…  
_  
_Serrant les enfants sans parents contre moi, je tentais de les rassurer, bien que je n'arrivais même pas à me convaincre moi même. Le nombre de femmes avait peu a peu baissé, laissant quelques orphelins dans leur trépas, ceux là même que je tentais de consoler.  
_  
_Je me redressais un peu, écoutant les alentours à présent calme. Tendant l'oreille, je perçus les râles des hommes de l'autre coté de la parois de bois, pirates comme marines.  
_  
_Ils avaient tout deux marre de ces batailles, de cette faim et de ce froid qui leur vrillait les entrailles. Les Marines se défoulaient en tirant du canon, et les pirates, en frappant les esclaves jusqu'à les tuer. En entendant ces enfoirés remonter sur le bateau, je serrais plus fortement les enfants contre moi, dans l'espoir de leur faire épargner cette douloureuse expérience qui est le tabassage en règle.  
_  
_Deux hommes descendirent jusqu'à nous, la gueule de travers, puants la sueur et le sang…_  
_Je regardais leurs bottes pleines de boues, de chaires découpées et de restes d'humains, pour remonter lentement à leurs visages difformes.  
_  
_Quelle monstruosité…  
_  
_Tuméfiés, découpés, borgnes ou fracassés…  
La Guerre leur avait retirée ce que la nature avait peiné à leur céder.  
_  
_Les femmes vinrent se rejoindre à mes cotés, ayant compris que mon lien avec leur capitaine les rendait moins entreprenants, et qu'ils n'osaient pas trop me faire mal… Ou du moins, ils ne frappaient pas au visage et voulaient éviter de me tuer…  
_  
_J'avais compris avec Loyd que les apparences étaient trompeuses. Et que même si leur capitaine ne faisait même pas la moitié de leurs poids, ils ne voulaient pas s'y frotter.  
_  
_Les hommes ouvrirent notre cage et se dirigèrent vers nous. Mais cette fois, leur regard ne s'attardèrent pas sur les corps dénudés de leurs esclaves. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant moi, l'un sortis un sabre alors que l'autre tentait de retrouver la clef recherchée dans tout son trousseau de 30 kilos…  
Au moins…  
_  
_Il finit par la trouver et me libéra de l'étreinte du mur pour de suite m'arracher aux bras de mes protégées.  
_  
_-Le capitaine te veut dans sa cabine, immédiatement.  
_  
_Je sentais les doigts des enfants serrés autour du bas de mon kimono, tentant de me garder prés d'eux._  
_Je leur jetais un regard se voulant rassurant pour suivre les deux hommes. Je traversais alors plusieurs couloirs, tirer sans ménagement par ces deux types, tous encombrer de blessés.  
_  
_Des hommes pleurant, perdant ce voile de cruauté hautaine dont ils s'étaient parés pour s'effondrer face à l'horreur qui s'était déclenchée. Je restais stoïque alors que j'enjambais le cadavre d'un homme mort après avoir eut le ventre ouvert en deux. Il avait survécus assez longtemps pour être transporté jusque là, et enfin, abandonné sur le parquet de son foyer…_

_Ce bateau échoué sur des terres à présent stériles.  
_  
_Je fus, comme toutes les autres fois, jeté sur le sol de cette cabine encore plus détruite et en bordel. Je relevais les yeux pour voir le capitaine recroquevillé sur lui même sur son lit, éclairé faiblement pour la lune blafarde, la forme du hublot coulant dans son dos, esquissant avec peine son profil.  
_  
_Lentement, je venais m'asseoir à ces cotés, le regardant calmement…_  
_Alors que j'écoutais son souffle effrayé, je posais ma main sur son épaule pour lui démontrer ma présence.  
_  
_-Vous vouliez me voir ?  
_  
_Ce ne fut qu'un geignement d'homme brisés et ivre qui me répondit.  
_  
_-Oh.. Zoro… Pourquoi…  
_  
_Il se tourna vers moi, me révélant ses larmes brulantes de folie. Ces yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur, sa bouche tremblante sous le manque de mots pour décrier sa peur... Sa peur de mourir.  
_  
_-Pourquoi… J'ai mené mes hommes à l'abattoir… J'ai… J'ai détruit toute une île… J'ai tué tant de personne… Avant, je ne me posais pas de questions, mais maintenant… Maintenant que je vois a quel point c'était inutile… Qu'ai je fais !  
_  
_Je vis cet homme, mon bourreau, mon geôlier, exploser en larmes.  
_  
_Je fronçais des sourcils, mécontent de ce lâcher prise… Mais j'y étais habitué, de cette soudaine humanité qui m'empêcher de les voir comme des bouts de viande à déchiqueter._  
_Je devais être trop émotif.  
_  
_Je resserrais ma prise sur son épaule alors qu'il se tournait, appuyant sa peau contre la mienne dans une recherche infructueuse de réconfort._  
_Mais malgré tout, je ne le rejetais pas.  
_  
_Immobile, je lui massais l'épaule. Puis un échange de regard le poussa à se jeter sur mes genoux, me serrant par la taille. Je restais un moment immobile pour comprendre qu'il étouffait son chagrin sur mes jambes, son étreinte comme demande de pardon et d'aide.  
_  
_-Je ne veux pas mourir…  
_  
_-Personne ne le veux… Mais c'est ce qui arrive à tout être vivant. Un jour ou l'autre._  
_  
-Demain, ce sera notre dernier assaut…_  
_  
Je reportais mon regard sur lui, comprenant ce que cela voulait dire._  
_Demain sera notre dernier jour à tous. J'avais bien compris que même si nous sortions vivants des griffes des pirates, les marines n'allaient pas nous aider à partir… Ils nous abandonneraient sur cette île morte pour nous laisser crever de faim, leur mission enfin accomplie._  
_  
Je serrais d'avantage le capitaine contre moi, la peur grimpant dans mon ventre à moi aussi. Je repensais aux enfants, seuls dans les cales du bateau qui n'allait peut-être même pas voir l'aube une dernière fois avant de mourir._  
_C'était tellement injuste pour eux… Eux qui n'étaient qu'au matin de leur existence…_  
_  
Mes mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de mon bourreau, le calmant par mes petites attentions alors que je pensais aux enfants… A mes enfants._  
_  
Lihawn, Anna et Nagita…_  
_  
Comment allaient-ils ? S'en sortaient-ils sur mon île de violence ? Etaient-ils bien traités par les Marines ?_  
_Tant de questions sans réponses, d'attente sans avoir le temps… Nous mourrons demain surement… La prise du capitaine se fit plus forte alors que sa voix chancelait déjà._  
_  
-Zoro… Tu veux bien rester cette nuit ?_  
_  
Je lui jetais un regard, mais il resta sur mes genoux, recroquevillés sur lui même._  
_Rien de graveleux. Il voulait juste une compagnie qu'il appréciait pour la fin…_  
_  
J'émis un bruit d'accord, sans pour autant me montrer très enthousiaste par cette idée._  
_Il se releva un peu, un fin sourire aux lèvres pour ensuite saisir une coupe de vin et me la tendre, l'autre main ayant déjà prit la bouteille._  
_  
-Alors buvons à notre destin._  
_  
Face à ce cynisme, je lui rétorquais un rire jaune avant de prendre le verre et regarder avec fascination cette boisson étourdissante, ce liquide carmin, sanguin…_  
_  
J'avalais une gorgée avant de retendre le verre au capitaine qui avait dans l'idée de boire à la bouteille. Il saisit tous de même le verre pour le finir, posant ces lèvres ou les miennes c'étaient déposés quelques instants au paravent._

_Même coupe, même destin…_  
_  
Nous nous étions retrouvés couchés cote à cote. Il se blottissait encore contre moi, callant sa respiration sur la mienne, expirant aux mêmes secondes, ces bras m'enserrant à la taille et au torse pour plaquer mon dos contre son corps fiévreux de peur et d'alcool. Mais d'instinct, je le savais inoffensif, alors je me laissais faire. Je fermais les yeux, sentant le souffle de ce compagnon étrange dans ma nuque, et son étreinte désespérée…_  
_  
-As tu déjà aimé quelqu'un Zoro ?_  
_  
Je restais un moment interloqué par cette question et je bredouillais un réponse peu convaincante…_  
_  
-Euh… Je ne sais pas…_  
_  
-Non, je te parle d'amour charnel. Tu as déjà couché avec quelqu'un ?_  
_  
Soudainement moins amorphe je commençais à bouger brutalement pour me dégager de ces bras devenu cage en une seconde. Il me relâcha tous de suite, me laissant partir au centre de cette chambre. Je lui osais un regard furieux qu'il me rendit, totalement perdu. Se relevant un peu, il tendis les mains comme signes de paix._  
_  
-Non. Ne crois pas que c'était une proposition. Je te le demandais seulement…_  
_  
-Et vous posez souvent cette question là ?!_  
_  
-C'est la première fois que je sais que je vais mourir… Alors, je sais pas…_  
_  
Je croisais férocement des bras, regardant le sol tout en sentant mes joues devenir pourpre de honte d'avoir réagis ainsi. Depuis l'épisode de Loyd et de sa « disparition », la sexualité était un sujet que je repoussais le plus loin possible. Je n'y songeais même pas en fait. Ce que je trouvais normal, vu la situation._  
_  
-Et bien ce n'est pas une question à poser ! Même proche de la mort !_  
_-Alors c'est non ?_  
_  
Là, je devenais fuchsia, puis ferma les yeux d'énervement, exultant ma colère par le nez en un souffle rauque._  
_  
-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !_  
_  
-Mais ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Tu n'as jamais couché avec qui que ce soit._  
_  
-Mais vous allez arrêter avec ça ?!_  
_  
-Complètement puceaux…_  
_  
-Mais vous allez la fermer ?!_  
_  
-Un peu coincé sur les bords même…_  
_  
-Mais ta gueule !_  
_  
Il se tus suite à mon cri, puis fit un fin sourire.  
_  
_-Tu m'as tutoyé._  
_  
-C'était sous le coup de la colère !_  
_  
-Juste parce que j'ai dis que tu étais totalement vierge ?_  
_  
-Parce que vous vous mêler d'affaires qui ne vous concerne pas ! Et puis pourquoi cette question, bordel ! Vous allez me sortir « que c'est triste de mourir sans connaître le sexe, alors viens dans mon pieux, je vais te montrer comment faire » ?!_  
_  
-Non. Je trouve ça triste que tu n'es jamais pus partager un tel moment avec quelqu'un que tu apprécies. Tu n'as jamais fait assez assez confiance a qui que ce soit pour te permettre un tel rapprochement..._  
_  
Je restais silencieux, regardant avec obstination le sol._  
_  
-Ma méfiance est ce qui m'a permit de rester en vie jusque là. Disons que je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit… Assez pour… Ca…_  
_  
-C'est bien ce que je disais… C'est triste._  
_  
-Pas tellement…_  
_  
Nous restâmes silencieux, puis machinalement, je me remis à ces cotés, me collant quelques peu a lui a cause de la petitesse du matelas._

_Je restais serein, car je ne sentais pas l'ambiance glauque, l'odeur de fièvre et de frustrations sexuelles comme pouvait émaner les autres hommes face à ces femmes esclaves.  
Non…_  
_Nous étions plongés dans une pénombre calme, sans autre accent que celui d'un réconfort amical. Nous ne demandions rien à l'autre si ce n'est de rester a coté et de se taire. Je me callais sur sa respiration, mon nez dans son col, les jambes un peu repliées._

_Dans ce cocon de chaleur, nous nous replions, collés l'un à l'autre. La respiration tremblante, la voix du capitaine se mit en marche :  
_  
_-Dans quatre heures, mes hommes seront tous endormis… A ce moment là, tu prendras les enfants avec toi et tu t'enfuiras. C'est le seul cadeau que je peux t'offrir…  
_  
_Je lui jetais un coup d'œil. Il était sérieux. Il tentait de se racheter en me faisant une porte de sortie avec les enfants._  
_Quelque chose que je pouvais apprécier, et que je n'avais pas vu venir. Un élan d'espoir renaquit dans ma poitrine, alors que je me roulais en boule contre le flanc du capitaine.  
_  
_Il nous restait que quatre heures ensemble, et malgré tout, il semblait que nous apprécions d'avantage la présence de l'autre.  
_  
_Si nous nous étions rencontrés dans une autre vie, nous aurions été amis…_

* * *

Brook s'était réveillé en sursaut, la respiration sifflante, les orbites plus larges que d'habitude sous l'effet de la surprise. Surprise engendrée par un cauchemar.

Il fallait dire la vérité, la présence de Roronoa n'aidait pas à avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Son silence et cette aura noire dans son sillon l'effrayait, le poussait a ne plus l'approcher. Etant musicien, mais avant tout revenant, Brook avait malgré lui une faculté sensorielle surnaturelle.

Il pouvait donc ressentir, ou bien comprendre avec bien plus de profondeur l'émotion de ces compagnons. Que ce soit la joie pâle de Luffy ces derniers temps, la curiosité verte de Sanji, ou bien la brume Lila de l'inquiétude qui se reposait sur l'ensemble du bateau…  
Brook voyait tout, bien qu'il n'ait point d'œil.

Mais le plus corrosif, le plus horrifiant était l'aura noirâtre, poisseuse que laissait Zoro sur ces traces. Normalement, le bretteur ne laissait pas ces sentiments émanés de lui, si ce n'est la joie, ou une colère joueuse quand il se battait avec le coq, ou encore cette tendre affection qui l'habitait dés qu'il était en présence d'un membre de l'équipage.

Voilà pourquoi Brook n'avait jamais eut peur de lui, car il le voyait toujours auréolé de cette douce clarté, si chaleureuse par rapport a son regard rude.

Par son observation, Brook avait compris tant de chose sur l'équipage sans forcément poser de question.  
Les troubles, les tics, tous ces petits gestes qui leur échappait malgré eux lui laissait deviner leur enfance, leurs troubles qu'il tentait de guérir par la musique.

Dés son premier regard, il avait vu que Zoro n'était pas mauvais.  
Dés la première parole, il avait compris que Roronoa était un protecteur.  
Dés leur premier pas cote a cote, il avait su que le bretteur n'avait pas eut d'enfance…

Dés le premier combat, il avait deviné que cet homme avait déjà tué.

Cependant, ce doux halo l'informait que malgré tout, il ne s'était pas fait corrompre par la violence… Ou du moins jusqu'à maintenant…

Rien que d'y penser le squelette en avait la chaire de poule !

Il se frotta vivement le visage dans l'espoir d'effacer ces images mais elles étaient là, ancrées dans sa rétine inexistante, et le doute ne voulait plus partir à présent.  
Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, soit Roronoa montrait deux ou trois émotions, soit il ne laissait rien passer, imperturbable.  
Mais c'était il y a plusieurs dizaines de jours.

Ca avait commencé par cette teinte bleue, triste, fade…  
Il avait juste penser que le bretteur était d'humeur morose, rien de plus… Puis cette teinte s'était étirée sur des jours, de plus en plus sombre, de plus en plus profonde.

Puis quand Enmeï était arrivée, tout avait disparut, tout comme l'inquiétude croissante de Brook…

Puis il y avait eut cette attaque ou Enmeï avait été prise par les hommes de Smoker.

A cet instant précis, une aura tentaculaire s'était dispersée sur le bateau, rongeant tout sur son passage pour, à nouveau, rentrer dans la poitrine de leur sabreur. Brook avait été tétanisé par cette colère ancienne, purulente qui avait grandis au cœur même du bretteur comme des vers rongeant un arbre.

Zoro était devenu mauvais, cruel et violent depuis longtemps, mais il n'en avait rien laisser voir aux yeux de Brook…  
Voilà ce qui lui avait fait le plus peur.

Puis il avait vu la lueur rouge de ces yeux, ces bras devenir griffes, ces muscles maculés de cette pression maléfique, portait par cette force nuisible… Depuis de la « rouille » se déposait sur ces traces, rongeant tout autant sa peau que son regard.

Les yeux du vert étaient devenus des gouffres sans fond pour Brook… De toute façon, pas grand chose n'avait l'air humain sur le vert. Si ce n'est quand il avait une interaction avec la petite.

Quand il la tenait, seul ces mains rudes devenaient normales. La rouille quittait ces traits, rampant sur ces tempes pour laisser son regard croisait celui de la petite. Le monstre cachait ces crocs quand il lui souriait…  
Bref, Enmeï était la maladie et le remède…

Mais il n'y avait pas que l'enfant qui faisait cet effet sur le bretteur.  
Rien qu'aujourd'hui, Chopper s'était fait embêter par Ussop, et était venu pleurer dans les jambes du bretteur qui était venu voir ce qui se passait…  
Dés que le renne fut accroché à son pantalon, la rouille s'était rétractée pour disparaître lentement, puis la lueur était réapparut, parant ce cher bretteur de cette lueur affectueuse.

Celle de ce paternalisme qui charmait toute personne.

Cet apparat revenait dés que Chopper, Luffy ou bien Ussop venait à ces cotés. Mais au mieux, Brook ne le voyait que comme un mensonge, une parure comme celle des plantes venimeuses. Indéniablement attirante, mais mortelle pour ceux qui ne s'en méfies pas.

Mais un mensonge pour qui ?

Qui pouvait savoir que le musicien avait la capacité de voir l'aura des gens ?  
Personne.

Si Zoro ne se camouflait pas de lui, la seule solution serait qu'il se cachait à lui-même. Et ce déni s'amplifiait, enfermant cette colère pour la laisser exploser face aux mauvais ennemis. Le bretteur prenait tout le monde en exutoire, que ce soit de son amitié ou bien sa haine…

Sentant sa gorge sèche, ou du moins ce qui avait été sa gorge, Brook se leva pour aller dans la cuisine et étancher cette soif nocturne.

Cependant, au détour du couloir, il put remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul à être levé.

Jetant un regard par le hublot de la cuisine, il put voir Zoro en train de nourrir Enmeï.  
Brook resta circonspect face aux regards nostalgiques que Zoro avait face à Enmeï. Les cernes lui barraient les joues, de fatigue, d'inquiétude…

Zoro avait repris son entrainement deux fois plus durement après des attaques Marines, les croyant affaiblis par la présence de la petite à bord.

Mais ils se retrouvaient face au démon Roronoa, la haine au bras, le venin aux lèvres, déchiquetant ces pauvres types comme s'ils avaient tués un membre de l'équipage.

Ce qui effrayait le plus Brook, c'est d'avoir l'impression d'être le seul à voir la dérive de leur ami bretteur.

Bientôt cette folie irait trop loin, et il faudra trouver une solution, aussi drastique doit-elle être.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas garder à bord un homme perdant la raison… Mais que feraient-ils d'EnmeÏ ? Ils ne pouvaient ni la garder, ni la rejeter, ni la laisser aux mains de Zoro si celui ci ne savait plus se qu'il faisait, au point de se laisser mourir à force de s'entrainer comme un dératé et ne pas dormir.

Brook sortit de sa rêverie quand il entendit Zoro divaguer seul, avec Enmeï dans les bras.

-Si tu les avais connus… Ils t'auraient adorés. J'en suis sur. Comme ils auraient aimés tout l'équipage… Enmeï… Si tu savais comme ils peuvent me manquer… Ils m'ont toujours manquer mais là… C'est pire.

Eclairé par une seule lanterne poser sur la table de la cuisine, Brook ne pouvait que voir la silhouette du bretteur, les épaules un peu voutés, la tête pencher vers l'obscurité de la pièce, déposant son ombre sur la petite qu'il agrippait avec un peu de désespoir.

La lueur dansante du feux faisait naitre des démons courant sur le dos torturé du vert…  
Alors que le bretteur ne bougeait plus, s'enterrant dans son silence mortuaire, la petite se mit à gigoter, réveillant le bretteur qui l'emporta dehors, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

-Vaux mieux dormir, en effet…

Le visage à présent découvert par la pâle lumière solaire, le revenant pus voir le regard désolé du bretteur. Il se retournant brusquement contre le mur du couloir pour esquiver la vision périphérique du bretteur, et pus voir un œil le fixer depuis la cloison en face de lui.

Robin…

Jetant un regard rapide dans la cuisine, Brook pus remarquer que la vision de l'archéologue s'étendait aussi dans la cuisine. Ainsi, elle observait Roronoa ?

Surement parce que la Brune était fine et avait compris que plus rien ne tournait rond dans le comportement du bretteur…  
Pour ces question, il savait vers qui se tourner. Ils allaient devoir avoir une discussion en privé bientôt. 

* * *

_Je m'étais extirper des bras du capitaine, récupérer mon sabre et je me dirigeait à présent vers les geôles, enjambant les cadavres des pirates, autant mort que vivant._

_Certain s'était écroulés de fatigue après avoir pleurer leurs camarades, mort d'une longue agonie, d'un combat contre la mort._

_D'autres s'étaient enivrés pour ne pas voir cette triste compagne les emporter dans ces bras longilignes et brutaux, eux et les autres…  
Et les autres s'étaient enfuis, espérant vivre quelques heures de plus sur cette terre dévastée que l'on nommé avant « île »…_

_Substituant les clés au geôlier qui ne faisait pas exception de la règle, j'ouvrais aux prisonniers pour leur faire signe de se taire. Ils comprirent et aucun de parla.  
Alors que je commençais à défaire les chaines de tout le monde, une femme attrapa mon bras._

_-S'il te plait, sauve nos enfants en premier._

_-Quoi ?_

_Levant les yeux, je vis que c'était la femme que je n'avais pas pus sauver, celle défiguré par cette homme… Alors que mon regard se fit désolé par cette autre faute commise de ma part, elle me maintient le bras et répéta avec plus de force encore._

_-Sauve nos enfants en premier ! Prends les avec toi et met les en sécurité._

_-Je ne peux pas vous abandonner !_

_-Nous nous débrouillerons..._

_Une femme se leva pour dire ses pensées mais une autre la calma pour expliquer les faits._

_-Un groupe de notre importance va forcément attirer l'attention… Vaux mieux se séparer en deux groupes. Nous partirons une heure après vous…_

_-Mais…_

_-Zoro…_

_Je jetais cette fois un regard interrogatif à cette femme défigurée… Je n'avais jamais dit mon nom jusque là…_

_-Je sais qui tu es. Tu es le serviteur des Heito.._

_-J'étais !_

_-Je le sais bien… Et je sais que tu as protégé leur enfant de cet homme malfaisant. J'ai compris que tu les as sauvé des embuscades des pirates, que tu as guidé leurs enfants jusqu'au bateau, réussissant à survivre à cette guerre avec eux à ta charge… Si quelqu'un doit survivre pour s'occuper d'eux, c'est toi. Tu sais te battre et survivre…_

_J'allais la couper mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps._

_-Je sais que c'est égoïste de notre part de te donner tant de responsabilité, mais je t'en supplie… Sauve les._

_Je ne pus répondre, car ses deux enfants se jetèrent dans ces bras, murmurant entre leurs sanglots leur désaccord. Perdu dans ce mélodrame, je regardais chaque mère dire au revoir à leurs enfants dans un silence saturé de larme._

_La guerre empêchait même les pleurs et les cris._

_Je me sentis comme un bourreau quand j'ouvris les chaines des enfants pour les emmener avec moi… Même si elles survivaient, il y avait peut de chance qu'elles revoient leur enfant avant la guerre, car pour protéger leur progéniture, j'allais disparaître dans la forêt mourante avec eux…_

_Beaucoup d'enfants partaient avec moi, avec la certitude d'avoir leur mère à leur coté a la fin de cette guerre, qui n'allait plus durer._

_Les pirates allaient être exterminés par les marines. Alors ce serait la fin de tout ça… Si seulement c'était si simple.  
Les enfants de la femme sans visage furent bien plus dur à convaincre…  
Ils avaient compris que sans soin, elle ne vivrait plus longtemps… Et ils n'avaient plus d'espoir pour grand chose._

_Alors que la petite me suivit en gémissant, le garçon ne quitta pas le giron de sa mère…  
C'est moi qui voulu pleurer quand je le pris contre ma poitrine, le portant alors qu'il pleurait contre mon cou, le regard porté sur sa maman encore dans la cage._

_Cage auquel je leur avais donné les clés. Cela déchargeait un peu ma conscience… Mais une charge me pesait bien plus désormais._

_La femme me rappela cependant à l'ordre._

_-Sauve les._

_-Je le ferais._

_Disparaissant dans les couloirs, je pus cependant ressentir le regards de ces femmes a qui la vie avait déjà tous prit, tenter de sauver leurs enfants._

_Passant par des couloirs moins encombrés, je sautais d'un trous fait par un boulet du gouvernement pour vérifier les alentours. Personne._

_Ainsi, je reçus dans mes bras les enfants qui sautaient un par un, me montrant la confiance qu'ils me faisaient._

_Ils n'avaient pas trop le choix non plus._

_Beaucoup ravalaient leurs larmes et reniflaient péniblement dans un silence partiel. Et les autres me regardait méchamment, leurs pleurs devenu haine…_

_Les menant avec moi vers la plage, je les fit grimper les quelques rochers qui nous séparait de la forêt, qui s'étalait jusqu'au cœur de l'île pour grimper sur la falaise, seul endroit où la forêt était encore un peu verte malgré l'hiver.  
Le reste n'était qu'une ébauche en noir et blanc._

_La neige ne restait pas sur la falaise, où le vent la balayait sans pitié et où le froid qui y régnait ne permettait pas cette couche de poudreuse… Mais valait mieux être dans un froid plus sec qu'une froideur humide qui se glissait partout. Puis les conifères nous protégeras un peu du vent…_

_Portant un petit dans mes bras et un sur le dos, j'encourageais les enfants à me suivre malgré le froid. Pour l'instant j'allais juste les cacher dans la forêt basse, puis repartirait pour le bateau, sauver les femmes car je ne pouvais supporter de les laisser derrière moi…_

_Le trajet se fit dans le silence, tous bien trop préoccupés pour parler…_

_Quand enfin je trouvais un abris sûr, une petite grotte cachés par la neige, je leur fis un feu et repartis sur le champs en leur ordonnant de ne pas bouger._

_Comprenant que je partais sauver leurs parents, ils ne firent que hocher la tête, une supplique dans le regard.  
Je ne leur promis rien en retour._

_J'étais à la moitié du chemin quand la première détonation vint, puis d'autre… Le combat avait commencé. Les marines avaient décidé d'attaquer avant l'aube._

_Les arbres me cachaient la scène de bataille, se contentant de me faire écouter l'horrible chant des boulets de canon, les balles perdues et des râles. Je me mis à courir plus vite._

_Faites qu'elles aient réussit a s'en sortir…_

_Je priais malgré moi, mes jambes refusant d'aller plus vite. Au bout d'un moment, je fus sortis de la forêt et pus voir, du haut des rochers, la bataille qui se déroulait a mes pieds.  
D'innombrables cadavres décoraient à présent la plage, mélangeant leurs fluides au sable brun. Lentement, je me mis à marcher, esquivant les morceaux de ce qui avait été des hommes._

_Tous avaient pénétrés dans la carcasse du bateau, prêt à pourfendre tous ce qui se trouvait… Qu'auraient-ils comme scrupules face a des esclaves ?_

_Je me figeais malgré tout pour regarder la boucherie autour de moi…  
Les lueurs chaudes créer par le feu et les tirs au cœur du bateau été la seul lumière du paysage, tout le reste été baignés dans la clarté maladive de la lune, se reflétant dans l'œil mort des cadavres rejeté par la mer, bien que très peu profonde…_

_Puis un boulet de canon s'écrasa à ma droite, à une dizaine de mètre, faisant s'élever un feu d'artifice de terre. Puis un second coup, puis un troisième…_

_Je compris par les cris derrière moi qu'il y avait une seconde vague d'attaque, et que je m'étais placé dans le no man's land…  
Me retournant, je vis une foule armée foncer vers moi, toutes armes dehors pour passer à coté de moi tout en me donnant des coups en passant, me faisant trébucher…_

_Epuisé, je n'eus que le courage de protéger ma nuque et mon crâne des piétinements qui m'écrasa plusieurs fois la cage thoracique et les jambes. Une vague d'hommes en colère sur le sable accompagner des tirs de canon retournait le paysage._

_Je tentais de me relever, mais un coups de pieds a la tête me fis perdre connaissance…_

_..._

_Je me réveillais un peu plus tard, les membres douloureux, et la chance d'être encore en vie…_  
_Vérifiant si je n'avais rien de casser, je fus soulagé de ressentir mes bras et mes jambes autres que par la douleur… Lentement, je me remis dans le contexte.  
_  
_L'attaque, le bateau, les esclaves !  
_  
_Je relevais la tête, prêt à prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour aller au bateau. Mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me coupa les jambes, me faisant retomber dans le sable.  
_  
_Je regardais, les yeux exorbités d'effrois le bateau des pirates, cette cale qui nous avait maintenus prisonniers, cette prison échouée… Sa silhouette avait bien changée…_  
_  
Eventré, égorgé…  
Le bateau ressemblait à ces anciens occupants qui reposaient, la figure noyés dans cette eau salée, celle qui nous coupé du monde extérieur, nous enfermant dans ce cauchemar vivant.  
_  
_Prenant mon courage a deux mains, j'avançais vers cette carcasse de monstre marins, sa cage thoracique devenu planche de bois, ces entrailles étant ces hommes sanglant avec qui il avait vécus en symbiose…_  
_  
Je m'avançais, rencontrant malgré moi deux cadavres des anciennes esclaves, ces mères qui avait été abattues…  
Mais avaient-elles été abattues alors qu'elles s'enfuyaient, ou bien était-ce les marines qui les avaient descendus ?_  
_  
Je continuais ma marche pour arriver au pied des restes du vaisseau. Un hoquet me pris la gorge quand en levant les yeux, je vis que des cadavres d'anciens pirates pendouillaient au cordage, transpercer de sabres, de balles, leur sang devenu pluie pour arroser leur logis détruit… Mon visage se déforma de dégout, de haine…  
_  
_Qui était le pire entre les pirates et les marines finalement…  
_  
_Tous n'étaient que des monstres. Faisant voleter mon regard de cadavres en cadavres, je vis le capitaine. Lui même était transpercé dans le dos par un sabre…  
_  
_Une attaque en traitre.  
_  
_Malgré tout, je fus triste de le savoir mort à cause d'un fourbe. J'allais passer devant quand un râle attira mon attention.  
Reportant mon regard sur le capitaine, je vis que celui ci respirait encore…  
_  
_Ma bouche se tordit en grimace de douleur en imaginant ces chaires tordues pour maintenir son poids, montrer comme une carcasse de bœuf sur le crochet du boucher._  
_  
-Capitaine !_  
_  
-Zo… Zoro…_  
_  
Je sautais sur le flanc basculé du bateau pour parvenir aux haubans. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je défis les cordages a coup de sabre, l'attrapant avant qu'il ne chût de plusieurs mètres.  
Le mettant sur le dos après avoir retiré le sabre qui le pourfendait avec honte, je me penchais vers lui pour écouter ces pulsions cardiaques…_

_Il semblait que la lame se soit juste plantée dans son dos sans faire de trop dégât, car son coeur résonnait fort dans sa poitrine.  
_  
_Retirant mon oreille de celle ci, je ne me sentais pas de le laisser là._  
_Commençant à le prendre sous les épaules pour le relever, il fit juste un non de la tête, et un signe qui me fit le reposer à terre, les yeux vers le ciel qui s'éclaircissait au lueur sanglante de l'aube.  
_  
_-Zoro… Je ne sens plus mes jambes. J'imagine que le coup que l'on m'a porté m'en à séparé. Vaux mieux que tu me tus tous de suite…  
_  
_  
-Mais…_  
_  
-Sans jambes, je ne survivrais pas de toute façon… Je ne sens déjà plus mon corps. Alors je préfère une mort rapide à une agonie humiliante._  
_  
Je restais silencieux, un énorme poids sur l'âme.  
Non… Je ne pouvais le tuer._

_Mais, abréger ces souffrances était plus moral que de le laisser là, à la proie d'un décès long et douloureux._  
_Je restais les yeux dans le vague…_  
_  
-S'il te plait..._  
_  
La dernière fois que l'on m'avait dit cela, c'était encore de la bouche d'un homme mourant. J'avais l'impression que la mort rendait au gens leur sens, leurs principes…_  
_  
Ils redevenaient eux même avant de repartir pour l'autre rive._  
_  
Doucement, je sortis mon sabre et souleva la tête du capitaine. Lui couper la nuque était le moins douloureux, et le plus rapide._  
_  
-Je m'étais juré de vous tuer…_  
_  
-Encore une promesse que tu vas tenir…_  
_  
-Parmi toutes celles que j'ai bafoué, celle ci est peut-être la pire… Pour vous tuez, il faudrait que je le veuille. Là, je vous sauve simplement de la vie._  
_  
Le capitaine émis un petit rire, et resta avec un sourire doux et ironique à la fois…  
Il le garda quand son âme quitta son corps, moins d'un millième de seconde plus tard.  
_  
_Sortant mon sabre de sa chaire, je le nettoyais avec ma manche. Le sang de cet ennemi valait que je le porte encore sur moi…  
_  
_Puis je tournais les talons pour courir vers les cales, même si mes espoirs étaient minces. Mon souhait était de voir les chaines sans leurs prisonnières, la cage ouverte…  
_  
_Je descendais les escaliers, le pied droit sur les marches, l'autre sur le mur._  
_Le décor penché aurait pus mettre plus de grotesque dans la situation, mais il ne me rappelait qu'une chose. Tout avait été détruis par les marines.  
_  
_J'entrais enfin dans cette salle tant recherchée, mes yeux encore aveugles à cause de l'obscurité._  
_Puis la scène se dévoila enfin à mon regard, me coupant toutes espérance sur ce monde…_  
_Elles étaient là…  
_  
_Les poignets encore attachés, les visages barrés de cicatrices et par des mèches épars… Leur corps alanguis dans la mort, seul leurs yeux et les traces humides de larmes démontraient que la mort avait été violente… Mais je les voyait…  
_  
_M'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte, je retiens un sanglot, mon cerveau analysant la scène tout seul, m'envoyant des informations à la tête…  
_  
_Un cadavre de pirate se trouvait à leur coté, un sabre dans chaque main…  
Les femmes portaient bien la marque des sabres, les transperçant pour laisser écoulé leurs sangs et leur organes sur le plancher de cette cage qui leur avait déjà tous arraché…  
_  
_Puis une info me vint…  
D'autres femmes avaient été tuées aux pistolets…  
Une balle dans la tête…_

_Comme le pirate.  
_  
_Je me laissait glisser jusqu'à sol devenu poisseux, puis cette vérité me retourna l'estomac, me faisant rendre les restes de mon dernier repas.  
J'essuyais avec peine les éclaboussures sur ma bouche pour m'appuyer contre le mur, seul soutien que j'avais face a cette horrible vérité, cette méprisable preuve…  
_  
_La personne qui avait tués le reste des femmes était le même qui avait tué le pirate._  
_Un marine.  
_  
_Sous la peur, la déception et le déni, je commençais un mantra ponctué de « non » hurlé, crié et répété frénétiquement…  
Mais les preuves étaient là…_  
_La marine était venu sur le reste de ces terres pour y tuer tous les survivants, cachant leur actes sous le silence des cadavres.  
_  
_J'éclatais en sanglot parce que j'avais peur, par ce que je n'avais pas pus les sauver…  
_  
_Par ce que j'étais encore en vie, prêt a subir le courroux de ces hommes armés…_  
_Par ce que je n'allais pas avoir droit a une mort rapide, mais a une survie douloureuse avant de finir comme ces femmes.  
_  
_Tuer à cause de leur présence, leur existence même.  
Je me haïssais d'avoir oser espérer…_

_L'espoir n'était qu'un mensonge ici, une illusion qui nous cachait les horreurs de la guerre pour nous y enfoncer le nez peu après…  
Le sadisme de l'esprit humain sans doute.  
_  
_Je me recroquevillais sur moi même, des gémissements remontant dans ma poitrine pour les muer en râle de souffrance.  
_  
_Nous étions condamner à mourir, moi et les enfants._

**Ah ! Tant de joie en cette belle période de la rentrée! Si un jour j'écris quelque chose de joyeux, je vous informe tout de suite !  
Bon, j'avoue que déçus par le manque de réponses (bah, c'est surtout que j'ai passé mon été un peu loin d'internet…), je me suis pas jeté sur mon ordi pour faire la correction de ce chapitre.  
Alors s'il vous plait, soyez généreux. Envoyé des encouragements aux gens !  
ET PAS DE FIRST ! (Clin d'œil a Bananacroco XD )**_  
_


	15. Discussions

**Suite a un crash de mon ordi et de la presque perte de mes dossiers, dont cette histoire, j'ai réussie a les repêchée par miracle ! Ceci est la cause de mon retard ! Mais je ne promet pas d'être plus a l'heure pour autant… Désolé, les aléas de la scolarité…**

**Eh voilà la suite de cette histoire attendu par certains et certaines ! Et espérant que ça vous fasse plaisir !  
Mais d'abord, réponse aux reviews et remerciement a ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me communiquer leur questions et leurs impressions. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi.**

**Commençons par le commencement :**

**Bananacroco : J'avoue que face a ton message, j'ai désespérée de ne pouvoir te répondre de suite et en privé pour de plus ample explication. Bah pas grave, je vais pondre mon pavé ici et maintenant XD**  
**Par rapport à ma santé, ça fait bien 4 ans que je ne prend plus un seul millimètre, malgré mes nombreuses soupes ingurgitées et mes prières. Je n'ai jamais attend le 1 m 68 que je voulais. Pas grave non plus… Mais non, j'habite en France, donc je suis bien un être nocturne comme tu le présages. Et c'est vrai que faire lire un truc pareil à une telle heure de la nuit, c'est pas sympa. Désolé… Et le pire, c'est que je récidive…**  
**En effet, ce chapitre est étouffant, bien plus morbide que les autres. Je mettrais ça sur le coté un peu claustrophobe que j'ai voulu incorporé dans ce chapitre. Autre qu'être enfermé dans sa prison, Zoro est surtout enfermé par la marque qu'il à à présent sur sa peau, lui enlevant tout droit. C'est un peu le désespoir constant de ce chapitre. Bien sur il y a les bons coté creepy qu'il y a en toute guerre. Le meurtre, la torture autant physique que psychologique et le viol. J'avoue avoir eut un mal fou a écrire celui ci, et la dissonance que tu as perçus a été vu par moi aussi. Autant te le dire, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre car moi même, je me sens pas à l'aise dessus (Je te dis pas pour la correction… Un vrai calvaire ). Mais une catharsis ? Je ne pense pas. Peut-être… Qui sait.**  
**Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Zoro, il va trainé dans la boue pendant encore… 8 chapitres environ, puis il verra un peu le bout du tunnel ! De toute façon, il ne va pas mourir ! C'est la seule promesse que je peux te faire XD**  
**ET merci, merci, j'essaye de faire des efforts dans mon écriture et dans la correction de mon orthographe. Mais il y a encore beaucoup des efforts à fournir.**

**Itsuke3 :**  
**Il ne va pas se jeter par dessus bord de désespoir.. Quoi que… On verra XD**  
**C'est un peu le sujet de cette guerre, on voit que ni les pirates, ni les marines sont totalement bons, ou totalement mauvais. Après le comportement des Pirates vont avec l'image qu'il donne, et Zoro est proche d'eux, donc il peut mieux les analyser que les marines. Je voulais juste expliquer qu'il n'y a pas de bons ou de mauvais. Ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'un western et Zoro l'apprend a coups de baffes dans la tronche.**  
**Ps : Toutes tes questions par rapport à l'équipage trouvent une réponse dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**

**Sato Yoru : Tu relis a chaque fois ?! Eh bien, c'est a moi de te dire bon courage ! Merci ton petit mot ! Et pour le suite, la voici !**

**Ce chapitre est une sorte de petite pause sur le passé de Zoro. Il y en aura, mais c'est surtout un retour sur l'équipage et comment celui ci vit la légère dépression de leur bretteur.**

**Menu : Découverte et dicussions panés de bons sentiments, fêlure survival, fibre parental et accusé, et pour finir portion de honte a la crème de vérité.  
Bon appétit !  
**  
Chapitre 15 : Réunion

Trois nuits étaient passées depuis l'accord indirect entre Robin et Brook. Alors que celui ci était sur le pont, en train de composer une autre mélodie, une main se matérialisa pour lui indiquer la porte de la cuisine.

Suivant cette direction, il fut devant un seconde qui lui montra le couloir... Il finit finalement devant l'infirmerie où Robin et Chopper l'attendaient. Alors que le second semblait inquiet, la première invita poliment le squelette à s'asseoir pour parler du sujet qui les réunissait aujourd'hui.

Brook sentit que la conversation allait être longue… Heureusement du thé avait été préparer.  
Ce fut Robin qui attaqua la première :

-Bon… Nous sommes là pour discuter de kenshi-san…

-En effet, répondit le squelette… Je vous demanderais juste ce que vous avez observé du comportement de Zoro.

Un silence se créa autour d'eux.

-Il a l'air très malheureux…

Le geignement de Chopper leur fit tourner la tête vers lui. Ils ne virent que le renne regarder ces pieds avec tristesse, la morve au nez… Surement dû à sa frustration de ne pas savoir comment guérir son ami. Il avait été plus proche de lui ces derniers jours, mais c'était l'esprit de Zoro qui devenait absent…

-Si un combat arrivait, ca lui changerait au moins les idées…

-Je ne pense pas, Robin-san… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu combattre, je n'ai perçut que de la violence gratuite. Il devient de plus en plus dangereux… Il faudra prendre peut-être une décision drastique si son état s'empirait.

-Est qu'est ce que tu veux faire ! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ?! C'EST NOTRE AMI !

Chopper se leva de la chaise, la voix devenue rauque suite a son cri. Il était resté en sa forme brain, mais avec la rage qu'il dégageait, il semblait bien plus dangereux.

-Zoro mérite notre aide ! Et il doit l'accepter ! Et ce n'est pas en le rejetant que ca deiendra comme avant !

-Chopper-kun, calme toi…

L'archéologue pris Chopper sur ces genoux pour le calmer. Le squelette se contenta de vider sa tasse… Pour reprendre :

-En tout cas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vraiment vu, il délirait dans la cuisine avec Enmeï.

-Hein ? Tu crois qu'il était en prise avec des hallucinations ?

Chopper leva l'oreille à l'annonce de Robin. C'est vrai que des hallucinations expliqueraient pas mal de chose.  
Sa soudaine dépression, par la compréhension que son cerveau partait en vrille, ou bien des maux de crâne qui le faisait s'enfermé dans la vigie avec la peur de rencontrer la lumière qui ne ferait que raviver la douleur…

Et même sa soudaine distance.

Peut-être qu'un coup sur la tête trop violent avait fait des lésions ? Mais la réponse de Brook le coupa dans ces pensées.

-Je ne pense pas… Il parlait avec Enmeï. Il disait… Un truc comme « si tu les avais connu, tu les aurais apprécier… » Ou bien « Il me manque tous »… Bref, il parlait de personnes antérieurs a notre rencontre…

-En effet.

Robin se mordit un peu l'intérieur de la joue, énervé de ne pas trouver de source concernant le bretteur. Il était vrai que peu de gens le connaissaient vraiment…  
Même Luffy ne savait pas grand chose de son second.

-Ce que j'ai pus constater en revanche, c'est que notre bretteur lisait de plus en plus de livre… Surement pour tromper son insomnie.

Chopper et Brook relevèrent tous deux la tête. L'un surpris que le bretteur sache lire, et l'autre en constatant que l'état de son patient été plus grave encore que l'on pensait.

-En tous cas, il fait plus d'erreur qu'avant… C'est moi qui doit les ramasser a présent. Avant, il arrivait toujours a faire qu'on me les rapporte…

Chopper fronça des sourcils, se remémorant toute les fois ou Zoro lui avait tendu un ouvrage, en prétextant l'avoir trouvé sur le pont alors qu'il allait faire la sieste.  
Il indiquait toujours un endroit ou Robin avait l'habitude de se réfugier…

C'était donc ça… Mais pourquoi ?  
Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de honteux de lire des livres ? A moins que cela ne colle pas au personnage… Le personnage que Zoro leur montrer en façade.

Le problème était bien plus complexe.

Chopper songea d'un coup aux cicatrices qu'il avait vu, recouvrir le dos de Zoro.  
Anciennes, profondes…  
-Nous n'arrivons à rien tous les trois…

Robin et Brook se tournèrent vers Chopper. Celui ci releva la tête de ses réflexions.

-Il faut que nous en parlions tous. Avec Zoro… 

* * *

_Les premiers jours furent difficiles. _

_Entre les enfants qui ne m'écoutaient pas et ceux qui voulaient partis rejoindre leurs mères décédées dans la carcasse des Pirates, je ne m'en sortais pas…  
Jusque là, j'arrivais a les maintenir tout de même, leur répétant sans cesse la terrible vérité._

_La mort rôdait dehors._  
_Et elle venait autant de Marine que des Pirates survivants._

_Certains gardaient l'espoir que les Marines venaient à notre secours, et j'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas écraser leur vision optimiste du monde._  
_De plus garder et surveiller 10 enfants n'étaient pas de tout repos, surtout entre ceux qui voulaient sortis rejoindre les marines, et ceux qui se terraient au fond de la grotte et qui se laissait dépérir a force de refuser toute nourriture que j'arrivais avec peine à trouver._

_Le plus compliqué était de maintenir la jeune fille de la femme sans visage… Leïno._

_Têtue et agressive, je ressentais sa fureur sur tous les pores de ma peau._  
_Elle avait tenté de s'échapper plusieurs fois pour aller rejoindre les marines. Et comme un idiot, je n'osais pas leur dire que c'était surement eux qui avaient achevé leurs mères…_

_Mais surtout ce qui l'a rendait folle, c'est que son frère Nikos était scotché à mes jambes._

_Depuis notre fuite, il ne me lâchait plus, si ce n'est quand je lui ordonnais de rester a l'abri avec les autres pendant que j'irais fouiller les environs pour tenter de trouver de la nourriture._

_C'est dernier temps, celle ci était volée dans le sac à provision des marines, les terres de notre île devenu qu'un tas de bout ou seul les arbres morts tenaient encore debout, les racines solidement enfoncé dans la terre._

_C'est justement dans un de celui ci que l'on avait trouvé refuge, creusant sous ces racines qui nous servait de toit… Cette bulle d'air sous le tronc c'était formé par un simili glissement de terrain causé par les multiples bombardements de la part des marines._

_C'était un endroit à part, mais proche des marines. A part pour la nourriture, ce n'était pas pratique, et il fallait changer vite de coin. _  
_Mais pour cette entreprise, il fallait que les enfants soient assez en forme pour partir en une expédition de plusieurs jours, car la meilleure cachette était finalement le haut de la falaise ou la végétation régnait encore. _  
_Trop hautes pour les boulet de canon des marines, et trop dangereuse pour leurs hommes… _  
_Surtout en hiver._

_Mais cela valait pour nous aussi. _

_Je me mordais violemment la lèvre inférieur a la recherche d'une solution alors qu'en même temps, j'observais le dos d'un des enfants, une petite fille du nom de Nathiya, qui se couvrait de jour en jour de boutons rouges._

_Elle tenta une approche furtive de la main gauche vers ses reins pour gratter ces petites imperfections qui se proliférées bien trop rapidement sous mes yeux inquiets, mais je repoussais sa main en douceur en lui répétant de ne pas gratter._  
_Nathiya remis son tee-shirt tout en me regardant affolé. _

_Qu'est ce que c'était ? _  
_Je savais par avance que ce n'était pas la rougeole, ni la varicelle. _  
_Non… _

_Dans des souvenirs flous de mon pays natal, je me souvenais avoir vu un homme avoir ce genre de choses… Et il avait mal fini.. _  
_D'autre symptôme commençait à apparaître et je savais que ça allait être très difficile pour elle._

_On espérait tous que la guerre finisse vite…_

_Passant la main dans les cheveux noirs de Nathiya, je regardais le niveau de notre nourriture restante. Nous pouvions tenir encore deux jours, puis il faudrait que je fasse une sortie._

_Mon attention fut interpellée par des voix qui contenaient leur colère. Etant dans une cachette assez petite, la proximité se faisait sentir, surtout quand on voulait parler seul a seul avec quelqu'un._  
_Je me tournais vers le fond de la « galerie » et vit Nikos aux prises de Leïno sous le regard de deux de ses amies. A présent habituer à la violence de cette dernière envers son frère qui n'avait plus parler depuis, j'allais les voir pour les séparer encore _  
_une fois._

_Attrapant le poignet de Leïno qui tordait celui de Nikos, je repoussais Nikos en arrière, me transformant en bouclier de chaire. Il fallait vraiment que je mette les points sur les « i » avec elle. _  
_Celle ci, se débattit pour sortir de ma poigne._

_J'attendais patiemment qu'elle se calme pour que je puisse la lâcher sans qu'elle ne tombe. Finalement, elle posa les yeux sur son petit frère, qui entre temps, s'était accroché a ma jambe pour regarder sa sœur. L'inquiétude qui se lisait dans ces iris calma sa sœur… _  
_En tous cas, assez de temps pour que je puisse la relâcher._

_Je savais ce qui allait se passer à présent. La frustration et la peur, qu'elle ressentait, seraient reconvertit en haine contre moi, me faisant plier sous tous les maux de la terre. _  
_Et encore une fois, je me tairais, attendrais la fin de sa crise pour lui expliquer par A+B que autre que de se rendre ridicule, elle mettait tout le monde en danger en hurlant. Et là encore, elle se tairait, confuse, pour plonger tout le monde dans un silence pesant._

_Je savais que les enfants commençaient à prendre partie pour l'un ou pour l'autre. _

_Mais Leïno ne se sentait pas encore capable de fuguer avec ces deux copines pour se jeter dans les bras des marines. « Leurs sauveurs »…_  
_Et je savais que ce qui jouait un grand rôle dans tout ça était Nikos._

_Pourvu que ça continue._

_Mais je revenais soudainement à la réalité, où proliférait les cris de hargne de la jeune fille à mon égard alors que son frère se pressait contre mes jambes, apeuré par ces cris._

_-Pourquoi on reste ici ?! C'est idiot ! Les marines sont à portés ! Et il n'y a plus assez de pirates pour qu'ils représentent une véritable menace !_

_-On reste ici parce que nous ne sommes sûr de rien. Et si vous allez dehors, vous ne serez pas en sécurité. Vaux mieux la prudence que la mort._

_-C'est en restant ici, sous terre, que nous allons mourir !_

_-Tu préfères décéder d'une balle dans la tête ?!_

_-Est-ce pire que le destin de mourir de faim !_

_Je prenais l'arrête de mon nez entre mes doigts, grognant face aux mal de tête à venir._

_-Ce n'est pas aussi simple…_

_-Mais si c'est simple ! Il faut aller voir les marines qui nous sauveront, et c'est tout !_

_Elle me poussa violemment sur le coté pour accéder a la sortie. Je sentis ma colère et ma peur monter dans mes poumons. Celle qu'elle soit découverte et tuer par les marines. Celle de ne pas être écouté alors que je faisais tout pour les aider._  
_Mais ce n'était que des enfants._

_-Ils ne sont pas là pour nous sauver ! Tu te feras tuer si tu vas là bas !_

_Face a mon cris soudain, Leïno s'arrêta pour me fixer, perplexe. Sa bouche passa par de multiple expression, ces yeux cherchant un soutient dans ceux de son petit frère. Mais celui ci resta immobile, la fixant tout en s'accrochant a moi..._

_Puis elle me jeta a nouveau un regard venimeux._

_-Tu mens ! Tu nous mens depuis le début ! Tu veux juste garder ton emprise sur nous ! Nous enfermer ici !_

_-Et pourquoi ? J'en tirerais quels intérêts ? Je veux juste vous protéger._

_-Et de quoi ?!_

_-De la réalité !_

_Leïno devint silencieuse et se mit complètement face à moi. Autant par curiosité que par son envie d'affrontement. _  
_Mais la guerre m'avait usé prématurément. _

_Je ne trouvais aucun amusement à hurler, à me débattre… J'en avais seulement l'habitude._

_Je poussais un long soupir, il fallait y faire face et leur dire la vérité. _  
_Cette vérité douloureuse. Personne ne viendra nous chercher. Il fallait se terrer et passer pour mort, attendre qu'ils partent pour que l'on puisse vivre en plein jour, et même pourquoi pas, s'embarquer clandestinement dans leurs cales pour quitter ce caillou immergé._

_-Asseyez vous. J'ai… J'ai quelques choses à vous dire…_

_Peu a peu les enfants vinrent prés de moi pour m'écouter, même Leïno. Peu a peu je fis le tour de leur visage, me rappelant a chacun leur nom, alors qu'eux se souvenait a peine du mien. _  
_Certains m'appelaient « Aniki » comme l'avait fait Anna, il y a pour moi des siècles. D'autres m'appelait « Monsieur »… Que des surnoms qu'il m'octroyait, me transformant en être immatériel, immortel.. _

_Quelque chose qui ne pouvait rompre ou plier.. Et pour d'autre j'étais un geôlier._  
_Et maintenant, je serais le corbeau des mauvaises nouvelles, ou de la calomnie. _  
_Je savais que certains n'allaient pas me croire, rejetteront mes paroles avec hargne et violence. Mais il fallait leur dire la vérité. Enfin…_

_-Ecoutez… Je sais que ça va être dur de le croire mais… Ce ne sont pas les pirates qui ont tués vos mères… Ou du moins pas totalement…_

_Leïno ne regarda, son visage devenant soudainement de plus en plus pâle, la marque de l'effroi déformant sa bouche d'enfant vers le bas, des cernes de terreur se marquant sur son visage alors que des larmes commençaient a pointer leur nez. _  
_D'autre étaient resté abasourdis par la situation, leur cerveau rejetant mes paroles, alors que les derniers me regardaient dans l'espoir d'avoir la suite de mes révélations…_

_-Ce… Ce sont les marines qui les ont tuées…_

_-Quoi ?!_

_Leîno était resté immobile, alors que dévalé déjà des larmes sur ces joues creusées. Balayant rapidement mon regard, je vis que tous avait l'espoir réduit en miette, l'illusion d'une paix proche se déchiquetés sous mes paroles. _

_Seul Nikos s'accrochait a moi, comme si je n'étais que la seule chose viable du monde. _  
_Il n'avait pas de pleurs chez lui… _  
_Et je compris vite qu'il avait déjà commencé son deuil pour porter sur moi une affection maladive._

_-Je suis désolé…_

_-Non._

_-Leîno…_

_Je me levais pour lui prendre le bras, mais elle gifla ma main avec violence pour prendre ces doigts meurtris par l'impact dans son autre main… _  
_Nikos m'avait lâché alors que je me relevais, mais se raccrocha très vite a ma taille. _

_Il avait tellement peur de sa sœur…_

_Celle ci me regardait avec des yeux enragés, hurlant de rage des « NON » stridents et désemparés. _  
_Tous avaient compris que si je n'avais pas ramené leur mère avec moi, c'est qu'elles étaient décédées. _  
_Mais ils avaient gardés l'espoir que ce n'était qu'une erreur des marines de ne pas avoir pu les sauver… Ou bien simplement la cruauté des pirates._

_Elle me jeta un pierre au visage que je protégeais avec mes avant bras. Reculant un peu, je ne savais que faire. _  
_Devant un ennemi, je savais comment le rendre immobile définitivement, mais je ne devais pas faire de mal aux enfants, peu importe leur colère._

_Leîno resta droite, le regard dans le vide alors qu'elle appela soudainement les deux jeunes filles qui la suivaient partout, autant dans la manière de penser que dans celle d'agir._

_-Fania ! Sarabi !_

_Les deux filles brunes se mirent à ces cotés sans comprendre ce qu'il advenait alors que Leîno et comprenions la suite des événements. Elle avec gravité, et moi avec terreur._

_-Les filles, on s'en va. On se débrouillera très bien toute seule !_

_-Vous êtes dingues, vous allez être tuées !_

_-On est juste assez courageuse pour allez voir les marines, et assez intelligentes pour ne pas croire tous ce que tu dis. Nikos ! Tu viens._

_Alors que le nom résonnait sur la paroi de notre cachette, je sentis Nikos s'agripper à moi avec plus de virulence, l'horreur rampant sur son visage et ses membres qui entraient dans une semi convulsion a cette idée._

_-Nikos ! Viens ici tout de suite !_

_Je me baissais et attrapa Nikos pour le prendre dans mes bras. Elle n'avait pas le droit… _  
_Le petit brun me serra d'avantage la nuque pendant que je regardais sa sœur._

_-C'est vrai, que je ne peux pas vous empêcher de partir… Je ne peux et ne veux pas vous forcer a me suivre, ni vous garder a mes cotés. Je ne peux que vous aider du mieux que je peux. Et c'est la même chose pour toi Leîno ! Tu ne peux pas forcer ton frère a te suivre si il en à pas envi._

_-Il n'y a pas de choix qui tienne, je suis sa sœur et c'est avec moi qu'il doit être, et pas avec un étranger qui a pactisé avec les pirates !_

_Je restait muet face a cette accusation, me mettant face a mes erreurs et a mon impuissance. Leîno me quitta des yeux pour regarder furieusement la boule de nerfs qui était dans mes bras_  
_-Nikos. Tu viens avec moi ! Ce n'est qu'un étranger, et moi je suis ta sœur.._  
_-Non._

_La voix de Nikos était tellement claire qu'elle semblait avoir dissipé les échos de la simili grotte, rendant le silence palpable. Leîno resta coi devant cette prise de parole qui la contredisait.. _

_Rouge de rage, elle reprit de plus belle son attaque._

_-Nikos ! Je suis ta grande sœur et maman t'as confié à.._

_-Elle l'a dit à Zo'o ! Et c'est lui qui doit prendre soin de nous.. Et tu n'es pas ma sœur !_

_-Quoi ?!_

_-Ma sœur est genti'e ! Elle est douce et elle me fait pas mal ! Toi, tu es une méchante qui cris tout'temps ! Alors t'es pas ma sœur !_

_Leïno fixa son frère, perdant peu à peu sa rage alors que son frère me pleurait dans le cou, se cachant les yeux de ce monstre qui avait prit l'apparence de sa sœur pour mieux le tromper. _

_Et moi, je ne savais que faire…_

_J'étais entre un enfant effrayé par sa propre sœur, transformé par la violence, la famine et le désespoir, et la petite qui se prenait le rejet de sa seule famille restante..._

_Alors que le chagrin et le froid attaqua ces traits, je vis ceux ci devenir pierre à cause une haine glacée à mon encontre, le monstre qui lui avait pris son petit frère._

_Je savais que quoi que je fasse, je serais coupable, le responsable de tous. _  
_Car j'étais l'adulte, parce que j'étais leur gardien… _  
_Et parce que je n'étais pas à la hauteur._

_Je ne pouvais plus espérer la faire revenir à mes cotés en continuant de minauder. _  
_Je devais lui laisser la porte ouverte pour qu'elle voit le monde extérieur et revienne… _  
_Mais c'était tellement de risque…_

_Tenant le petit contre moi, je la quittais des yeux pour dire les seules choses que je pouvais me permettre d'affirmer._

_-Fait ce qu'il te paraît juste. Nous serons toujours prés à t'aider, sache le._

_-M'aider… Parce que voler mon frère s'était « m'aider » ?! Tu nous as déjà pris nos parents, tu nous à trahis ! Et maintenant… MAINTENANT TU OSES ME DIRE QUE TU ES DU BON COTE ! VA TE FAIRE VOIR ! J'ai besoin de personne et surtout pas de toi ! Je vais partir, trouver les marines et me casser de cette île en vous laissant y crever !_

_Je tendis le bras pour l'arrêter, mais je ne pus que contempler le vide, Leîno étant partis plus vite que je le pensais. Je ne vis que sa seconde amie disparaître elle aussi à la surface. _  
_Je m'approchais de la sortie, quand Nikos se mit à pleurer sur mon épaule, me serrant d'avantage, comme si un seul rayon de lumière le tuerait._

_Suite à cela, les autres enfants, qui était au nombres de cinq en comptant Nikos, se jeta dans mes jambes en me demandant si c'était vrai. Ils avaient si peur que Leîno s'en aille sans les prévenir, nous abandonnant à la mort._

_Je les rassurais en leur expliquant que je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser Leino et ces deux amies partir vers l'inconnu sans m'assurer qu'elles aillent bien. _

_J'avais surtout en moi la peur panique qu'elles nous dénoncent, nous livrant en pâture pour être graciées. _  
_Chose qui m'étonnerait beaucoup de la part des marines._

_Non, je ne pouvais pas les laisser ainsi sans couvrir nos arrières._

_Oh pire, j'aurais à les sauver des marines… Mais pour cela, je devais les surveiller et tout faire pour qu'elles ne soient pas tous de suite repérée._

_Je détachais Nikos de mon torse et le confia à Tatsuo, un gamin de 11 ans aux cheveux blanc. _  
_Jusque là, je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler, mais il se tenait toujours prés à m'aider dans toute mes tâches. De plus, son ton apaisant allait aider Nikos à se calmer. _

_Je jetais un coup d'œil à Nathiya, qui, loin d'être bête, alla vers les deux autres pour distraire l'attention de Nikos._

_Je me tournais vers les deux derniers. _  
_Damien, un garçon né dans la poussière, les cheveux hirsutes, et le regard vif. Un de ceux qui n'avait pas perdu son envi de vivre, malgré tout. _  
_Et Panya, une fille au regard sévère et lointain. Elle semblait se détaché un peu du présent, dans un constant essaie de recul pour garder un jugement pragmatique._

_Alors que le premier se laissait entrainer par sa combattivité, Panya conseillait durement d'attendre et réfléchir. Ils étaient les plus âgés du lot avec Leîno._

_-Surveillez-les pendant mon absence. Je reviens vite…_

_-Tu vas les suivre ?_

_Panya me déversa un regard froid, mais la courbe de ces sourcils me démontrait qu'elle était surtout inquiète. Je lui ébouriffais calmement ces courtes mèches._

_-Je ne peux pas les laisser seules dehors. Et si par malheur, elles tombaient sur des marines… Vous avez à manger pour trois jours ainsi que de l'eau. Je reviendrais surement avant. Et si je ne suis pas là, ne partez pas à ma recherche… Je reviendrais quoi qu'il arrive._

_-Et si tu meurs ?_

_-Je ne mourrais pas…_

_Je fis rapidement un baiser sur le front de la petite prenant un coté adulte qui devais les rassurer… Ils avaient 12 ans, j'en avais 17… Mais je devais en paraître 30 dans mon comportement…_

_Je fis rapidement un hochement de tête à Damien et Tatsuo… Du regard, ils me promirent tous les trois de protéger Nathya, et Nikos…_

_Une fois que l'on fit le deal, je sortais de notre cachette à la recherche des disparues. Retrouvant leurs traces quelques minutes plus tard, je les suivais…_

* * *

Sanji avait préparé le diner, une certaine nervosité dans les mains.

L'ambiance de la cuisine lui semblait extrêmement lourde, et même si personne n'en avait parlé, il avait bien compris. Ce soir, ils allaient demander des comptes à Zoro.

Le comportement de ce dernier était bien trop étrange pour que cela soit accepté sans question.  
Même Luffy mangeait avec moins d'entrain.  
Et pour qu'il remarque quoi que ce soit, il fallait que ce soit aussi énorme et subtil qu'un rocher sur le petit orteil.  
Et pourtant…

Sanji hésita à allumer une clope, malgré le fait qu'il soit dans la cuisine. Lentement, Chopper exposa des faits remarqués et d'autres ignorés jusque là.

Son obsession pour le nettoyage ?  
Check.

Son attachement pour la petite qui devenait étouffant ?  
Check.

Son manque d'appétit, et de sommeil ? Pour qui il le prenait !  
Check.

Sa lecture intempestive de livre ? Ch..Hein ?  
Non…

Ces cicatrices anciennes ainsi que des marques de famines ?  
Quoi ?!

Chacun avait vu une partie de l'iceberg, et a prés que le puzzle comportemental du bretteur était presque complet, ou voyait un tous autre tableau.

Usopp, restait silencieux jusque là, prit parole pour prendre la défense du bretteur.  
Incroyable.

Il faut dire que jusque là, il n'y avait que Brook, Chopper, Robin et Nami qui avait pris la parole.  
Le reste de l'équipage s'était terré dans un silence profond, se prenant des vérités dans la tronche, ou bien simplement trop énervé pour dire quoi que ce soit.

La colère d'être conscient de son impuissance et surtout du fait de n'avoir rien fait jusque là…

-J'ai parlé a Zoro, et il m'a promis d'arranger ça… Il faut juste lui laisser du temps.

-Du temps, on lui en a déjà trop laissé.

La réplique amère de Brook fit tendre l'atmosphère plus encore, prés de l'implosion.  
Chopper fusilla Brook du regard.

Adieu la petite bête mignonne qui pleurer sans rien faire.  
Au revoir le médecin qui supplie ces patient de rester allongé et de prendre les gélules qui les garderont encore en vie.  
Non…  
Si la douceur ne marchait pas, alors Chopper allait cesser d'être une boule duveteuse.

Et ce qu'il avait vu sur le dos de Zoro le contraignait à devenir ainsi.

Puis ce fut le moment.  
L'apogée, le climax de cette réunion.  
Zoro entra dans la salle, ouverte par un des bras de Robin qui avait décidé seule d'incorporer le bretteur à l'affaire dont il était le principal sujet.

Enmeï n'était pas dans ces bras, ça allait être plus simple.  
Il serait moins sur la défensive.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Vous tirez tous une de ces tronches…

Encore un peu et on aurait pus croire que c'était le vrai bretteur devant eux, cependant, il y avait toujours cette pointe rauque, étrange dans sa voix, son odeur, son aura qui le trahissait.

Quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

Face a leur silence, Zoro abandonna son masque de l'aveugle et se mit a table avec eux.  
Ca en faisait au moins un de moins…  
Le vert avait déjà bien compris que ce n'était pas le diner qui les réunissait, vu que le couvert n'était pas mis, et qu'il était encore bien trop tôt.

Néanmoins, il ne jugea pas nécessaire de commencer le combat, sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de diplomatie, et qu'il pourrait toujours se trahir en attaquant le premier.

Bien sûr, ce fut Robin qui commença, déployant toute la panoplie du tact entre ami.

-Kenshi-san, je pense que tu as bien compris pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici et maintenant ?

Bien joué le coup de « je suis sur que tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre que… ».  
Sauf que vu la tension de l'équipage, le vert avait savait que dire une connerie en tant que réponse ferait éclater la colère de ceux qui attendent des réponses et vite.

Vu la grosseur de la veines sur le front de Nami, se serait forcément elle, ce qui les remettrait dans un schéma d'habitude, et donc calmerait finalement tout le monde, sauf la navigatrice…  
Mais on était habitué à ce qu'elle pète une durite facilement.

-Je ne sais pas ? Love-cook a fait cramer le diner ?

Sauf que ce ne fut pas la navigatrice qui hurla.  
Ce ne fut pas non plus Chopper qui éclata en sanglot pour gémir des paroles incohérentes.

Luffy frappa la table avec violence, faisant sursauter tout le monde… Sauf son adversaire.

Zoro était un combattant, il pouvait prévoir les gestes de ces ennemis une milliseconde en avance, mais leur réaction… Il ne pouvait que les calculer…  
Et vu la tête de son capitaine, ça n'allait pas être bon.

-Zoro ! Arrête tout de suite de te foutre de notre gueule comme tu l'as fait depuis des semaines ! Dis nous la vérité ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?!

Ce qui m'arrive… C'est une bonne question…  
-De quoi parles tu ?

Luffy baissa la tête, cachant son visage au reste du monde pour ne laisser que des grognements de rage et de tristesse mêlés…  
Il fallait qu'il crache le morceaux, que Zoro comprenne enfin a quel point ce qu'il lui arrivait était douloureux pour eux…

-Je parle de cette distance que tu mets entre toi et l'équipage, de tes crises d'angoisses, de tes névroses qui nous montre a quel point tu t'autodétruis… De toutes ces choses que tu nous caches encore…

La rage et la frustration percées cruellement les intestins de Luffy, lui coupant la faim alors que les plats de Sanji commençaient à embaumer la pièce.

-Ceci sont mes affaires. Pas les vôtres.

-Elles le deviennent si elles mettent en péril l'équipage.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle à manger, et l'équipage pu voir la bataille entre leur capitaine et son second.

Serrant les dents, Zoro combattais le regard de Luffy qui devenait de plus en plus sévère. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Luffy était son capitaine.  
Il ne l'avait pas effacé de sa mémoire, surement pas…

Luffy était celui à protégé en premier, bien que Enmeï lui ait chipé récemment la place dans ces priorités.  
Il était celui par qui tout avait commencé, et celui qui sonnera le glas. L'aurore et le crépuscule de cet équipage. Le vert le savait fort bien.

Luffy n'était pas si bête.  
Face a son second, il ne su quel position adopter. Il ne pouvait pas le combattre comme Usopp, ni même lui faire cracher le morceau comme Robin, ou Sanji…  
Non, plus on devenait agressif, plus Zoro le devenait en retour…  
Non… Le chapeau de paille avait compris.

Pour Zoro, il fallait lui montrer son attachement, et pas forcément par les poings. Lui dire que de le voir dans cet état les faisaient souffrir avait déjà bien ébranlé le bretteur…  
Il fallait continuer dans ce sens.

-Je suis désolé Zoro…  
Zoro haussa un sourcil perplexe. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

-Je ne t'ais pas protégé, et j'en suis désolé… J'aurais dû réagir bien plus tôt, et je ne l'ai pas fait… Je n'ai fait que te regarder dépérir sans même bouger le petit doigt, je n'ai fait que me morfondre dans un coin en attendant un miracle… Et pour ça, je te demande pardon…

La peine perça le voix de Luffy, le rendant un peu plus aigue… Malgré ces yeux secs… Pour le moment…  
-Mais s'il te plait… Dis nous ce qui se passe. Car je ne pourrais plus supporter de te voir comme ça sans en comprendre les raisons et sans t'aider.

Zoro jeta un rapide coup d'œil au sol avant de repartir dans le regard de Luffy. Il n'allait pas lâcher, aucun d'eux n'allaient le lâcher…

Car il était du même équipage.

Roronoa sentis son cœur se réchauffer, et en même temps se geler d'angoisse. Il ne pouvait pas rester muet plus longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité non plus…  
Non, jamais il ne l'a dirait…

Car elle ferait de lui un meurtrier…

Cependant, il lui serait insupportable de voir Luffy, Chopper ou même Usopp s'inquiéter à ce point pour lui…  
Il ne valait pas cette peine.

Soupirant bruyamment, il passa sa main sur le visage pour finir dans ces cheveux, tirant ces mèches en arrière…  
Attendant un peu, il se pinça l'arrête du nez et ne pus que grommeler.  
-D'accord… D'accord, je vais vous dire ce qui ce passe…

Relevant la tête, il vit les regards inquisiteurs de ces compagnons. Reprenant son visage dans sa main droite, il grogna un peu, tentant de reprendre son calme, et d'expliquer les grandes lignes calmement, sans montrer le moindre signe de trauma…  
Mais le dire a voix hautes était bien plus difficiles qu'il ne le pensait…  
Ces mots étaient laborieux, son ton indécis, mais aucun ne lui fit la remarque.

-Ces derniers temps, je me remettais en mémoire des événements… Violent. Suite à l'adoption d'Enmeï… Et il faut croire que je me suis laissé emporter par ces souvenirs…

L'équipage resta silencieux, ne le brusquant pas. Ils avaient compris que si Zoro sortait de sa coquille, il ne fallait pas faire un seul geste brusque, aux risques de le faire se replier sur lui même comme une huître pour plusieurs des jours… Et ça, personne ne le supporterait.  
Pas même Zoro.

-Etant plus jeune… J'ai… vécu une guerre qui a dévasté l'île où j'habitais. Et les pertes furent lourdes…

-Anna…

Zoro releva la tête pour voir Luffy prononcer ce nom avec la plus grande douceur qui soit, respectueux de ce fantôme qui avait une grande valeur aux yeux de son second mal en point.

-Elle n'était pas de mon sang, mais je l'ai éduquée depuis sa naissance… Depuis qu'on me l'a déposé dans mes bras. Elle était comme ma fille…

-Etait ? Alors…

-Elle fait partis des nombreuses victimes de cette guerre.

Le silence retomba sur l'équipage alors que Zoro travaillait à ne pas craquer devant l'équipage.

Anna…  
Il n'avait pas prononcé son nom intentionnellement depuis des années, de peur de s'écrouler de nouveau, d'être engloutis par le désespoir qui l'avait rendu amorphe pendant de longs mois.  
Respirant difficilement, il continua d'une voix de plus en plus blanche.

-Cette guerre n'a duré que quelques mois et pourtant… J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des années…

Chopper lui mettait en place les pièces du puzzle.  
La névrose de Zoro pour le nettoyage pouvait venir du manque d'hygiène, ou même à cause des risques de maladie et d'infections devenus mortelles dans un tel environnement.  
Des mois à vivre dans la crasse et la boue pouvaient très bien avoir fait détester à Zoro toutes particules de poussières…

Mais le rangement qu'il entreprenait été méthodique, et ça, ça ne collait pas trop avec le profil…

Cependant, c'était l'explication aussi des traces de famine, son manque de pilosité, et son amaigrissement rapide…  
Et surtout cette affection obsessionnelle pour Enmeï.

Sans le vouloir, Zoro réincarnait Anna en Enmeï, la remplaçant pour ne plus être hanté par son fantôme…  
Mais en faisant cela, il se confrontait aussi aux souvenirs de la disparue…  
Bref, un remède qui apportait d'autres symptômes plus graves que la maladie en elle même…

-Comment s'est déclarée cette guerre ?  
Robin est sa foutu curiosité avait autant de délicatesse qu'un hippopotame sur des œufs de cailles.

Zoro avala discrètement sa salive, tentant d'éclaircir sa gorge et respira un long moment avant de se lever.  
Suivit du regard de ces compagnons, le bretteur se dirigea vers le buffet ou il sortit une bouteille de saké et se servit une coupelle.

C'était peut-être une preuve de faiblesse, mais il fallait l'avouer...  
C'est à ce moment là qu'il était tombé dans l'alcool…  
Mais au lieu de devenir un ivrogne baragouinant sans cesse, il s'était habitué de l'effet trouble pour finalement ne plus le ressentir.  
Avant, il avait maudit cette perte de sensibilité, à présent il l'appréciait…  
Ca lui avait permit de ne pas devenir un être complètement abrutis du matin au soir…

Après avoir avalé la coupelle, il se tourna vers l'équipage.  
-Cette guerre s'est déclarée suite à une invasion de Pirate sur notre île.

Le souffle coupé, l'équipage écoutait la vie détruite de leur second…  
Rien qu'en voyant son regard résolument vide, Luffy comprit.

Zoro restait distant avec lui même, se désincarnant pour ne pas ressentir de nouveaux cette peine…  
Le désespoir de voir sa propre vie s'écrouler comme un château de carte.  
Le bretteur se métamorphosait en fantôme, racontant une histoire d'horreur.

Encore un peu et il se désignerait comme un simple personnage de fiction. Le vert faisait devant eux un rejet total de ce passé bien encombrant pour le digérer seul, dans l'ombre de la vigie.

Car l'homme aux katanas était fier, et avouer sa douleur aux autres devait être un supplice.  
Encore un peu et le capitaine se sentirait coupable de lui avoir fait cracher le morceau…

-Alors ce sont les pirates qui ont…

-Non… Pas totalement… Les marines y ont pris part eux aussi…

Chopper jeta un regard interrogateurs à Zoro qui répondit rapidement.

-Il y avait les pirates d'un coté et les marines de l'autre… Et entre les deux fronts, il y avait les villageois.

Le hoquet du renne réveilla le reste de l'équipage qui tournèrent a nouveau le regard vers Zoro, lui même en train de se servir un nouveau verre qu'il ne but pas tout de suite, attendant le dernier moment pour démontrer un seconde fois sa faiblesse.

-La plus part sont morts de faim, et de froid… L'autre moitié a été décimée par les balles perdus et ces hommes armés… Entre les marines et les pirates, je ne sais qui ont été les plus meurtriers…

Tout le monde regarda d'un coup de bois de la table, ou le sol, ou bien simplement le vide… Chacun tentant d'imaginer ce calvaire.

Sanji mordit fortement sa cigarette éteinte… Lui qui avait connus la famine imaginait sans mal ces hommes et femmes creuser la terre dans l'espoir de trouvé des racines pour leur enfants et eux même. De voir, dans l'impuissance, un proche dépérir dans la boue…

Nami se rongeait l'ongle de rage. Elle même prise aux pièges entre pirates et marines… Sauf que là, l'un venait pour les sauver, et à la place, ils les avait fait périr lentement…

Chopper pensait a toute les fois ou il avait vu des hommes agonisant dans le froid de Drum qu'il avait sauver de justesse… Sauf que là, il n'y avait personne… Zoro avait dû marcher, entouré de cadavre tomber à terre, gelé…

Brook resta silencieux, songeant a sa peine en voyant ces compagnons mourir les uns après les autres… Sentir leurs vies glisser entre ces doigts sans pouvoir les retenir, faute de force… Sauf qu'il avait eut la chance de les suivre peu après leur décès. Il comprenait enfin les paroles de Zoro… A sa nostalgie…

Franky pleurait à chaudes larmes comme d'habitude… Il n'avait qu'à repenser la perte de Tom, ou même à la découverte macabre de la Franky Family entièrement dévastée pour qu'il se rapproche un peu de la vérité…

Robin fronça légèrement les sourcils. Les flashs de feu et de destruction de sa propre île lui revenant en boomerang. Elle avait vu sa vie brûler en un jour… Zoro l'avait vu s'étioler pendant de longs mois ou il s'était débattu pour survivre… Les douleurs n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais elles devaient être aussi vivace… Le bretteur avait perdu Anna, et elle avait perdu sa mère…

Luffy, lui resta de pierre, alors que les flashs représentant la mort de Ace lui revenait en mémoire… Il avait pu faire son deuil en toute quiétude, et même penser à ces compagnons qui l'attendaient… Le vert avait perdu sa fille au cœur d'une guerre qui ne lui avait pas laissé une seconde de répit…

Puis Chopper se ressaisit d'un coup. Se levant de sa chaise, il pointa Zoro du doigt :  
-Et tes cicatrices dans le dos ?! Ce ne sont pas des marques de combat ! Où les as tu eu ?

Zoro vit la hargne de Chopper et grogna un peu, fixant son verre qu'il avala d'un trait. Puis, se reprenant, il toussota un peu.

-Disons que je n'ai pas pus fuir éternellement les deux ennemis…

Se tournant légèrement, il posa son verre sur le plan de travail de Sanji, et profita de la pénombre pour laisser échapper une grimace de rage et de honte… Chose qui fut repérée par le cuistot…

Faisant de nouveau face à l'équipage, Zoro lâcha la sentence.

-J'ai été capturé par les pirates… Et ils étaient plutôt violents…

Chopper baissa le regard alors qu'un cris résonnait dans ces oreilles.  
Tortures.  
Zoro avait dû être enfermé pendant des jours et tabassés par ces sauvages…  
Mais comment avait-il pu leur échapper ? Et comment ça avait fini ?  
Comment Zoro avait quitté l'île ?

-Mais…

-Tous ce que vous aviez à savoir a été dit. Le reste ne regarde que moi…

Chopper ne continua pas sa phrase, sentant la colère de Zoro sur tout les pores de sa peau. Le vert se sentait frustré, décontenancé et furieux d'avoir dû dire cette partie honteuse de son histoire, où il avait été faible, impuissant…

Une époque où le chasseur avait été une proie…

Chopper allait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, que personne ne pouvait sauver tout le monde en temps de guerre. Mais là encore, il fut couper par le bretteur.

-Bien, vous savez tous. Satisfait ?

Sa voix sèche coupa la respiration de tout le monde et fit ressentir une certaine culpabilité…

Seul Luffy arrivait encore à regarder son second dans les yeux.  
-Zoro… Je n'ais qu'une question… Pourquoi maintenant ?

Le vert regarda avec sévérité le brun, puis son visage se changea pour ne laisser qu'un regard compréhensif et un peu désolé.

-Disons que… Jusque maintenant, je faisais tout pour ne pas y penser… Pour oublier. Mais un homme qui renie son passé et ses erreurs ne peut pas avancer… Ou du moins, il le fait à l'aveugle. Et maintenant que j'ai Enmeï, je ne peux plus me le permettre… Je dois accepter et tourner la page. Et je suis à la première étape.

-Alors compte sur nous pour t'aider pour accomplir la seconde.

Ce n'était pas un défi, ni une menace mais une promesse. Et les promesses de Luffy avaient sa valeur…  
Elles étaient absolues.

****

**Voilà voilà… La suite de cette histoire. L'équipage sait enfin se qui se passe, mais qu'approximativement… Le mystère reste toujours épais, et notre bretteur du passé n'est pas sorti du pétrin… Bisous a tous, et espère que ça vous ait plus.  
Merci de me dire vos suggestions, ou vos critiques (constructives s'il vous plaît, je veux progresser et non pleurer XD )  
**


	16. Enfants

**HEI HEI !**  
**Oui, il a prit longtemps à sortir ce chapitre, mais bon, il est là a présent. Alors pas de lancée de tomates, ni de courgettes… Sauf si vous voulez m'offrir une ratatouille, je veux bien !**

**Alors réponse aux messages :**  
**Bananacrco : Pourquoi je ne répond pas en mp ? Sauf si c'est des questions personnelles, je préfére le faire au début des chapitres. Ca me pousse à poster régulièrement. C'est une sorte de carotte pour m'aider a rester constante dans mes publications. C'est tout… Voilà voilà… Et oui, les malheurs de Zoro durent encore quelques chapitres.. Des chapitres de sang et de larmes ! Mais j'espère que ce sera un peu plus rapide malgré mon travail… Déjà, je garde une allure d'un chapitre par mois… C'est pas mal me connaissant.**  
**Merci de vérifier si tout est en ordre dans mes chapitres ! Je fais des efforts promis !**

**Itsuke3 : Hé oui… Zoro est un cachottier qui ne dit que les grandes lignes. Mais qu'il ait réussi a avouer tout ça est déjà incroyable de sa part. Je pense qu'il reste pas mal de chapitre… Nous sommes… A la moitié de l'histoire. Environ. Est ce trop long ?**  
**La situation de Zoro est assez critique en effet. Et tu as raison d'avoir peur pour lui *Petit rire de hyène ***  
**Heureuse de voir tant de motivation de ta part, ça réchauffe mon cœur de glaçon XD Merci de suivre ce… Truc que l'on tente d'appeler histoire… Enfin, merci beaucoup !**

**Zoro21 : Euhhh… Oui. Mon histoire va encore durer longtemps… Pourquoi ? Tu trouves ça trop long ? Enfin, je dois te dire que nous ne sommes qu'a la moitié…**

**PS : MERCI DE POSTER VOS MESSAGES DE SOUTIEN ! BISOUS !**

**Menu du jour : Une discussion amicale, Une filature acide accompagné d'un hachis au gingembre et un bol de bouillon amer.  
Bon appétit !**

Chapitre 16 : Enfants

Zoro s'amusait avec Enmei, lui lançant doucement une balle qu'elle prenait plaisir à repousser en gazouillant, comme si c'était la plus drôle des activités jamais inventées.  
Alors que le bretteur jouait avec l'enfant d'une main, et soulevait un poids de l'autre, il pensa aux progrès d'Enmei.

Elle marchait à présent !

Elle avait fait ces premiers pas sur la pelouse du Sunny, les mains dans celle de Zoro.  
Celui ci avait été rayonnant pendant plusieurs jours, semblant à un nouveau père qui cajolait le trésor de sa vie.

Bien sur, le bretteur n'avait jamais abandonné son rêve de devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde, loin de là.  
Mais il pouvait s'occuper de la petite, et surtout être un bon père malgré tout.  
Enfin… Il l'espérait.

Pour le reste de l'équipage, c'était le spectacle le plus captivant, effrayant et émouvant qu'ils puissent voir.

C'était étrange de voir le second changer de peau, passer de « bretteur misanthrope, brutal et alcoolique » à « père attentif, souriant, ouvert et épanoui »…  
Le vert slalomait être ces deux rôle avec aisance.

A présent, même quand il avait Enmeî dans les bras, il arrivait à engueuler Luffy, ou bien Ussop quand ils faisaient les idiots. Et même… Ces engueulades devenaient bien plus terrifiantes que celle de Nami.  
C'est dire...  
C'est que dans sa peau de « Père », Zoro arrivait en une seconde a faire culpabilisé n'importe qui. Il n'avait qu'à dire « je suis très déçus.. » ou bien « Je ne pensais pas ça de ta part… » pour que les responsables regardent le sol avec passion, l'envi de rire dans les chaussettes.

Zoro était bien plus effrayant en père autoritaire…  
Chopper parierait avec Nami que, si des marines les attaquaient et que Zoro arrivait avec Enmei dans les bras pour les gronder parce qu'ils ont réveillé sa fille chérie, les marines repartiraient illico presto après s'être excusés, les genoux à terre.

C'est dire à quel point ça pouvait être efficace.

Le vert faisait à nouveau rouler la balle quand il vit les premiers signe de fatigue chez la petite.  
Lentement, il posa l'altère, et la prit doucement pour aller l'allongé.

Un lit à barreau avait été confectionné par Ussop et Franky et installé dans la vigie. Désormais, Zoro faisait toutes les gardes de nuit. Il vivait étrangement décalé et en cohésion avec les autres.  
Mais seul Chopper et Robin avait compris que Zoro ne dormait à présent que quatre heures par nuit, rattrapant ces manques lors des sieste de Enmei… Et sinon, il s'entrainait…  
Là, il partait plutôt pour une sieste.

Malgré son visage rayonnant, on pouvait y distingué des traits tirés, des cernes de fatigues qui se creusaient plus profondément de jours en jours…

Allant vers la cuisine, il chipa une bouteille de saké pour son petit plaisir quotidien. Boire quelques verres de bon saké et poursuivre avec une sieste au soleil, étendu sur la pelouse du Sunny.

S'asseyant contre le mat du bateau, le vert déboucha sa bouteille pour s'en versé une coupelle. Pas une goutte ne fut perdu dans l'herbe.  
Prenant son verre, il avala avec délectation le nectar qui s'y trouvait…

-Tu m'a l'air bien heureux, Kenshi-san.

Robin.  
Bien qu'il ne soit pas contre un peu de compagnie, là c'était son heure a lui…

Mais bon, il n'allait pas la renvoyer comme une malpropre… Surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il avait divulgué son passé quelque peu tumultueux.

-J'ai un très bon saké dans la main, un soleil éclatant baigne tout le pont et je vais de ce pas faire une sieste. Trois bonnes raisons d'être heureux.

La regardant dans les yeux, il lui coupa toute envie de parler.  
C'était un peu un autre super pouvoir de Zoro. Ce n'était pas de l'intimidation, juste un regard qui disait « il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. »

S'allongeant de tout son long sur l'herbe grasse et verte, le bretteur ferma les yeux, s'immolant dans ce plaisir simple. Dormir.  
Mais bien sûr, Robin, bien qu'intelligente, ne savait savourer le silence quand il lui était imposé par un autre.

-Je suis désolé que tu es dû dire tout ça, Kenshi-san. Je peux comprendre la douleur de perdre son foyer et sa famille…

-Je n'étais pas natif de cette île et je n'avais pas de famille. Tu n'as pas a te justifier pour poser ta question.

Sans que Zoro ne lève le cil, il put deviner que Robin avait une moue de frustration d'avoir été démasquée. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était difficile.  
Par son ton, Zoro imaginait bien que la brune voulait poser une question délicate.

Et pour que ça s'entende dans la voix de la plus indifférente des femmes, ce devait être sacrément délicat.

Il aurait presque eut un sourire encourageant, mais il n'eut pas le temps que les mots de l'archéologue, tel un couperet, lui coupe le souffle.

-Comment était-elle ? Anna…

Comment était Anna. Qui était Anna…  
Des questions lui renversaient le cerveau et le cœur.

Anna avait été sa fille, son trésor. Elle avait été, avec son frère, la cause d'un combat. Le fruit de nombreuses insomnies, le deuil de beaucoup de liberté. Anna avait été l'origine d'un meurtre.  
Anna était beaucoup de chose.

Après avoir reprit sa respiration, Zoro se rendit compte que ça faisait bien deux minutes qu'il n'avait rien dit, laissant la question en suspend comme une épée de Damocles.  
Il soupira, coupant Robin dans son élan.

Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle demande une seconde fois.

-Anna… Anna a été la seule chose que l'on m'a donné avec ce sabre. On me l'a confiée dés sa naissance. J'en étais responsable. En une seconde, je suis devenu père et je l'ai élevée, je l'ai vu grandir. Puis on me l'a prit… On l'a arrachée a mes bras…

Zoro roula sur le coté, voulant cacher sa soudaine tristesse et son cœur en morceau. Malgré le temps, très peu avait cicatrisé, laissant cette blessure toujours à vif.

Le silence s'était fait de plombs, mais Zoro sentait sa poitrine se gonfler sous les flots de chagrin qu'il avait retenu a ce moment là. Pour ne pas s'écrouler… Il voulait en parler mais…

La main de Robin se déposa lentement sur l'épaule du bretteur, juste un signe de soutien silencieux et en même temps si important. Elle la retira tout aussi doucement, comme une main amie qui comprend que l'on gêne un peu malgré les bons sentiments.

La respiration de Zoro se calma, devenant plus soutenue et régulière… Mais Robin ne partait pas.  
Le vert ne savait si elle était assez impitoyable pour attendre la suite, ou bien si elle ne savait juste pas comment procéder face a un marimo dépressif…  
Et dire qu'elle lui avait pourrit sa sieste…

Il prit le parti de continuer, dans les deux cas, elle partirait.

-Elle avait les cheveux blonds, presque blanc au soleil… Elle avait ce genre de visage naturellement calme et mélancolique alors qu'elle n'espérait que voyager et vivre à toute vitesse. Elle était si pâle, si délicate… Et elle avait le tic de toujours cacher des choses dans la maison, des bricoles qu'elle avait trouvée. Elle les gardait si précieusement, comme des trésors inestimables, des reliques de temps anciens… Alors que ça n'avait aucune valeur… Mais à travers ces yeux… Ca devenait les plus belles choses au monde. Toujours prête à m'aider, même dans des tâche qui lui été impossible de faire… Toujours à s'inquiéter…

-Elle doit beaucoup te manquer.

Zoro se mura dans un profond silence.

Il aurait voulu se recroquevillés en position fœtus mais c'était un signe de faiblesse qu'il ne voulait divulguer.

Ce n'était pas tant la tristesse de penser à elle tous les jours qui l'accablait, mais de l'avoir oubliée durant des années. Noyant sa silhouette dans de l'alcool et des combats.

Robin reprit soudainement parole.

-J'ai vu de nombreux parents dans mes voyages. De ceux qui aiment, comme ceux qui rejettent. De ceux qui expriment leur amour par des étreintes, et d'autres par une accolade pudique… J'ai vu de nombreux pères et l'amour qu'ils avaient pour leurs enfants. Et à chaque fois, j'enviais ce gamin, cette petite fille qui grandissait dans ce confort, cette sécurité… Moi qui ai grandis sans père ni mère, j'étais jalouse de simples enfants. Et dans tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés, Enmei est celle a vraiment envier.

Zoro ouvrit une paupière, alors que la main de Robin se posait de nouveau sur son épaule.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Anna, mais je suis sure que les années qu'elle a passées avec toi devaient être un pur bonheur pour elle. Tu es un père formidable, Zoro. Le meilleur que j'ai rencontré.

Zoro sentit son visage se figer sous le chagrin et le réconfort qui se battaient férocement dans sa poitrine. Lentement, il ferma de nouveau les yeux, plongeant dans les bras de Morphée, ne disant qu'un mot à Robin.

-Merci.

Celle ci retira sa main, et vit, sans grandes surprises, que Zoro dormait déjà.  
Se relevant de l'herbe printanière, elle s'éloigna prendre un café pour se remettre de ces émotions. Dans sa description, elle avait perçu le chagrin immense de Zoro face à la disparition d'Anna.

Il était si intense, si hardant malgré les années.

Elle avait entendu dire qu'un parent ne se remet jamais de la perte d'un enfant.  
Bien que le vert avait prouvé que la norme ne s'appliquait pas à lui, il semblait que cette fois Zoro ne fasse pas parti de l'exception.

* * *

_Je les avais suivie pendant deux jours, les observant se prendre en pleine face le pire de cette guerre._

_Sans repère, elles avaient du mettre en pratique le peu que j'avais pus leur enseigner. Comment se cacher, trouver de l'eau, un abri et faire du feu…  
Ou en tous cas, ce qu'elles en avaient retenu._

_Mais elles se débrouillaient._

_Puis, dans l'après midi de cette journée, emporté par le sommeil, je m'assoupis sans m'en rendre compte sur la branche détrempée de l'arbre sur lequel je m'étais niché._

_Je rouvris les yeux trois heures plus tard pour m'apercevoir qu'elles avaient quittées leur abri pour continuer leurs marches._

_Pris de panique, je montais un peu plus haut dans l'espoir de les voir ou même les entendre.  
Oreilles attentive, l'œil aux aguets, je scrutais l'horizon à la recherche du moindre mouvement dans les fourrés.  
Puis j'entendis un cris bref…_

_Je descendais en quatrième vitesse et couru dans la direction que j'avais deviné. Je poussais les branches qui m'arrivaient dans la figure, prenant appuis sur les arbres. Le peu de sommeil et de nourriture m'avaient quelques peu affaiblis, plus que je ne l'étais déjà.  
_

_Arrivé à l'endroit qui me paraissait le bon, je ne vis personne.  
Quelques branches et pousses piétinées tout au plus._

_Mais justement.  
Leino et ces amis étaient bien trop effrayées, et entrainées À ne laisser aucune traces…  
Elles n'auraient pas pus laisser un sillage aussi fort, aussi caractérisé…_

_Quelqu'un d'autre était passé par là._

_Attentif, je regardais le sol. Ce pouvait être n'importe qui.. Un pirate, un marine, un survivant, bien que cette chance soit infime.  
Puis une trace appuyée dans la boue. Une trace de botte.  
C'était un marine… Deux marines._

_Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines, me transformant en statue de sel durant, ce qui fut pour moi, une éternité.  
Une éternité à se faire les pires scénarios sur la mort des trois fugitives, c'est très long._

_Je reprenais ma respiration, ces visions d'horreurs m'ayant mis en apnée, et repartis à la recherche des trois filles dans l'espoir de réussir à les retrouver vivantes.  
La tête vers le haut, les sens aux aguets, je cherchais d'autres traces pour les suivre. Mais heureusement les marines n'avaient pas appris à se cacher dans ce monde de guerre._

_Lentement, je me glissais dans leurs pas, sortant peu à peu mon sabre aux moindres mouvements brusques. Me glissant dans l'ombre des arbres, je me mis soudainement à courir quand un cri résonna dans cette forêt morte et qu'un coups de feu le suivis de prés._

_Cette fois, la course faisait pulser mes jambes, la peur et la colère faisant bouillonner mon sang. J'arrivais dans un dérapage contrôlé dans une clairière artificielle, les souches des arbres morts s'étendant comme les pierres de tombes anonymes.  
Et au centre, deux marines._

_Un avait un fusil brûlant, faisant ondoyer une mince fumée de ce canon qui venait de prendre une vie.  
_

_Regardant au sol, je vis le cadavre d'une des amis de Leino.  
__Une petite rousse aux cheveux défaits devenu inconnu par la boue sur le visage et les cheveux épars._

_Fania... _

_Ces mains étaient accrochées dans son dos, comme une prisonnière. Mais la balle dans sa tête résumait plutôt sa condition de condamnée à mort.  
Une exécution froide et impartial._

_Ils n'avaient pas de preuve que c'était des pirates, ils n'avaient pas l'idée que ce soit des survivants.  
Mortes, elles étaient justes plus rien._

_La seconde ami de Leino était, elle aussi couchée au sol, la tête dans un angle particulier. Elle avait eut la nuque brisée._

_Sarabi..._

_La colère me boucha la vue, les oreilles. Par ma faute, il n'y avait plus que Leino a sauver, les deux jeunes filles étaient mortes par mon incompétence._

_Alors que les marines commençaient a me viser en tant qu'élément inconnu, je pris le parti de foncer sur eux, le sabre prêt a découper leurs têtes en un mouvement._

_Le bras en arrière, j'évitais de peu une balle qui m'érafla la joue.  
Comme châtiment de cette blessure, je coupais le fusil ,qui m'avait visé, en deux avec comme lot de consolation la main droite et l'avant bras gauche du propriétaire._

_Alors que ce dernier hurlait des insultes à l'égard de ma mère et la douleur dû a sa perte, je fis un revers pour lui découpé la gorge, le stoppant net._

_Le jet d'hémoglobine m'aveugla trente seconde, permettant au second de se reculer et de prendre en otage Leino qui était livide et muette.  
Surement encore sous le choc du meurtre de son ami._

_Alors qu'il me visait de son fusil, je fis l'incommensurable._

_Je lançais mon sabre tel une lance qui partis se ficher dans l'œil de ce monstre, le tuant d'un coup.  
Le bras dans la lancée, le corps gardant la position du Discobole, je regardais mon œuvre avec soulagement._

_Leino était sauvée._

_Dans un soupir de soulagement, je détendit mes muscles, mes épaules redevenant lasse, et mes bars de chaque coté de mon corps, chassant cette peur qui avait labourée mes tripes durant trois jours..._

_J'avançais vers Leino qui partit en courant de l'étreinte morte de ce marine devenu cadavre. Le laissant tomber à genoux, Leino allait vers moi les larmes aux yeux d'avoir été sauvé. Et moi, je ne pouvais caché mon sourire heureux.. Elle était vivante. Elle allait revoir son frère et tout deux feraient la paix..._

_Paix... Quel beau mot._

_-Zoro !_

_Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelait par mon prénom._

_Un coup partis. Celui qui m'était destiné._

_Le fusil coupable tomba finalement dans la boue avec le soldat qui la tenait. Et il fleurissait à présent sur la poitrine de Leino une tâche écarlate, rongeant sa vie et son visage._

_Coupé dans sa course par ce projectile qui lui arracha la vie, elle tomba finalement dans mes bras, la tête la première._

_Son visage contre mon torse, mes bras se serrèrent sur elle pour la protéger de l'impact, et je fus emporté par son poids, tombant assis dans la boue de cette terre morte.  
Tournant sa tête vers le ciel, j'enlevais ces cheveux de son visage, tentant de l'aider a respirer et pressant la blessure comme je le pouvais.  
Mon bonheur éclata comme du verre, quand je vis son visage blême, sans une once de vie…_

_-Leîno ? Leîno !_

_Mais elle était déjà partie, soufflé aussi simplement alors qu'elle s'était débattue des mois pour survivre de cette guerre civile, comme une malade se battrait contre un virus._

_Soudainement, je la secouais. Je continuais de l'appeler, hurlant dans ces oreilles son prénom pour qu'elle revienne…  
Je répétais son nom comme une litanie, une prière sacrée qui la ferait revenir.  
Mais je fus contraint de voir dans ces yeux que la fatalité._

_Elle était une masse morte, délaissée, tout comme ces amies._

_Le premier sanglot me déchira la gorge alors que je serrais d'avantage ce corps contre moi, la berçant, ainsi que moi même pour me rassurer._

_Je pleurais silencieusement, égrainant mon courage et mon envi de déchiqueter le cadavre du coupable. Lui aussi n'était plus qu'une masse sanglante de chaire qui irait nourrir cette terre affamée._

_Il n'y avait rien à récupéré, rien à sauver, rien à détruire…  
Tout allait redevenir poussière avant que je n'esquisse un geste. J'avais promis à leur mère de les sauver, chose que je n'arrivais même pas à tenir…_

_Encore une promesse bafouée qui me troua les organes._

_Je sentais mon cœur se nouer, mon estomacs se tordre à l'envie de vomir.  
Mais ça faisait trois jours que je n'avais consommé que de l'eau et trois racines. Je n'avais rien à rejeter pour me sentir mieux, gardant ma nausée et mon chagrin dans mes intestins._

_La guerre me pourrissait de l'intérieur, comme un fruit laisser au soleil.  
Mes promesses non-tenue m'achèveront, délitant les lambeaux de mon honneur qui était mis a mal depuis des années._

_Mais c'était la seule chose qui m'était resté de Loyd, de cette guerre, de cet esclavage…  
J'avais gardé un honneur certain, celui de sauver les vies de autres._

_Sauf que cela m'était devenu impossible._

_Je ne pouvais pas être omniscient et sauver tout le monde, je n'étais pas assez rapide pour parcourir l'île et vérifier où étais nos ennemis.  
Je n'étais pas assez forts pour tous les vaincre.  
Et ce n'était pas a coup de sabre que je pouvais tuer la famine._

_C'était la plus dure leçon à comprendre... Et à accepter._

_Mais le pire, c'est que tous souffraient, tous mourraient et moi, je restais en vie.  
_

_Je commençais à voir que le ciel tombait rapidement.  
Bientôt je serais dans l'obscurité totale. Je devais penser aux enfants qui m'attendaient._

_Lentement, je me mis à creuser.  
Hors de question que je laisse le corps des filles pourrir aux soleil, même a l'astre blafard de cet fin d'hiver._

_Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans la terre, tranchant les insectes qui étaient sur mon chemin.  
Je chassais les cloportes et autres rampants qui s'enfuyaient en les poussant sur le coté. Etait ce comme ça que ces marines nous voyaient ?  
Comme des insectes se cachant sous les rochers ?  
Comme des choses à tuer sans aucuns scrupules tellement nos vies n'avaient pas de valeur ?_

_Nous n'étions rien d'autre que des gêneurs, des yeux en trop qu'il fallait éliminer méthodiquement. Si ce n'était pas les balles qui nous tuer, ce serais la famine et la maladie…  
_

_Je ne me laisserait pas tuer ainsi ! Je ne laisserais pas les enfants mourir !  
_

* * *

_Les trois tombes avaient étaient creusées sous la plus grosse souche de la clairière, mettant les corps en arc de cercle._

_Je me tournais lentement vers les deux autres cadavres.  
__Il fallait que je m'en débarrasse pour qu'ils n'indiquent pas notre présence._

_J'avançais vers celui qui détenait mon sabre dans sa tête. Etant tombé le visage en avant, je ne voyait que la lame imbibée de son sang sortir de sa boite crânienne, comme une fleur sortant de la terre.  
Du bout du pied, je retournais le corps de ce monstre pour saisir le pommeau de mon épée et lui retirer du visage sans recevoir un seul jet de sang._

_Malheureusement, je reçus tous de même un peu d'hémoglobine sur les mains qui avaient du mal à retirer mon sabre qui fut, après quelques mouvements difficiles, enfin dans mes mains._

_Je retournais le marine complètement sur le dos, mettant aux jours son visage déchiqueté par mon attaque.  
Puis, le voyant si paisible alors qu'il m'avait pris les trois enfants que je devais protégés, j'abatis ma lame sur son visage une première fois, puis une seconde…  
Tant de fois que mon cœur eut de battements de colère et de chagrin en constatant ma perte._  
_  
Finalement, j'étais maculé de boue et de sang, illustrant incroyablement bien mon état spirituel…_

_J'étais fatigué, épuisé, et en même temps incapable de m'arrêter… Je finissait par hurler les pires injures a l'encontre de cet homme qui me les avaient pris, qui avait exterminé ces filles alors qu'elles avaient confiance en eux, alors qu'elles pensaient avoir devant elles les sauveurs, les chevaliers blancs qui les éloignerait de cette guerre sans fin et sans sens._  
_  
-ORDURE ! Si au moins tu avais eut la décence de mourir lentement ! Si tu n'étais pas mort aussi vite…_  
_  
Finalement, je me stoppais quand mes bras n'eurent plus la force de frapper ne serais-ce qu'une fois cette masse de cellule en décomposition.  
Je tombais a genoux, épuisé par mes cris. Je me pris le visage au creux de mes sanglantes mains, continuant ma malédiction…  
_  
_-Si tu n'étais pas mort.. Je te torturais… JE T'ARRACHERAIS LENTEMENT TOUS CE QUI TE FAISAIS DE TOI UN ETRE HUMAIN ! JE TE FERAIS REGRETTER CHAQUE SECONDE DE TA PUTAIN D'EXISTENCE !_  
_  
Je pris soudainement le crâne de cette chose pour l'enfoncer dans la boue, explosant sa boite crânienne de mes mains, lui enlevant les restes de son identité…_

_Je le relevais pour le percuter une seconde fois, une troisième fois…  
Jusqu'à ce que ces os se réduisent en bouillie entre mes doigts et jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se dessèchent d'elles même._

_Longtemps après que je fusse calmé, je reprenais ma respiration, et commençait à réfléchir a la manière de déplacer les cadavres pour les cacher sans prendre trop de temps, et sans être vu…  
Je devait être pragmatique si je ne voulais pas que les autres enfants pâtissent une nouvelle fois de mon incompétence._

_Me relevant de la boue, j'enlevais les vestes de mes deux victimes, nouant les manches autour d'eux pour tirer sur le tissu qui les faisait glisser sur le terrain plat…_

_Je les trainais sur quelques kilomètres, et les découpa a grands coup de sabres et retira tous chiffon qui pouvait donner leur identité.  
Ainsi découpés, les quelques animaux sauvages qui restaient n'avaient qu'a piocher leurs morceaux préférés..  
Et en plus, ils allaient nous laisser un peu tranquille._  
_  
Le reste de leur guenille me permit d'effacer leur traces, et furent jeter dans un fossé pas très loin.  
Mes mains pleines de sang et de boues allaient cachés a peu prés mon odeur. Si les marines avaient des chiens, ils ne me trouveront pas, mais plus tôt les cadavres._  
_  
Et si ils trouvaient une infime trace de mon odeur, la pluie se chargera de tout détruire._  
_Ma besogne fini, je replongeais dans la forêt mourante pour retrouver le reste de la troupe._

_Je devrais tenter de trouver un village aussi sur le chemin, histoire de ravitailler le maximum avant que le reste des pirates, ou même les marines ne retrouvent quoi que ce soit._

_"Tous est de ta faute."_

* * *

__Smoker se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur explosant sa poitrine a grand coup de marteau.

Prenant son front contre sa main droite, il regarda l'heure, histoire de voir si il était bon de se rendormir ou non…  
Il était 4 heure du matin…  
Et merde.

Se rallongeant, il grimaça en sentant la sueur de sa peur devenu froide durant sa réflexion…  
Qu'est ce qu'il détestait ça…

Etant soldat, il était normal de faire des cauchemars.. Au début.  
Il en avait fait pendant bien 5 ans, avant que son esprit se ferme face à toutes les horreurs de la guerre.

Il n'avait jamais su si c'était rassurant ou terrifiant.

IL avait vu beaucoup d'hommes et femmes devenir comme des machines sur le champ de batailles, être d'une telle froideur, qu'ils finissaient par perdre toute humanité et réflexion face à la guerre.

Selon lui, il s'était bien débrouillé pour rester a peu prés humain malgré tout…  
Mais ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars…  
Ce cauchemar…

Il le revoyait.

Cet être décharné sortant de la boue.

Au début, Smoker sentait sa poigne désespérée se saisir de sa jambe, semblant vouloir sortir de cette tombe qui l'aspirait.  
Alors Smoker se penchait pour l'en sortir.  
Il lui saisissait alors le poignet et le tirait.

Puis Smoker le voyait lui.

Cet être sortait de la boue, faisant tourner la terre, et enfonçais à présent Smoker dans cette bouillie informe.  
Luttant pour sortir de cette chose, il se sentait agrippé par des griffes qui sortait de terre. Cette terre qui n'était autre que des corps sanglant et en décomposition…

Alors qu'il allait commencer a hurler, l'être se mettait à s'avancer vers lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il se retrouvait à sa place…  
L'être lui mettait alors la main sur le visage, l'enfonçant dans cette boue de chaire qui prenait de plus en plus vie…

-Es tu fier ? Crois tu encore pouvoir sauver quoi que ce soit ? Te crois tu symbole de la justice ?

Plus les mots s'enchainaient, plus la poigne se serrait, lui écrasant le crâne comme les questions lui écrasaient les tympans. Son regard dérivait sur cette chose humanoïde.

Faites de terres et de griffes, les yeux grands ouverts, le crâne nu et la bouche mangée par la famine.  
Ces cotes sortaient de sa cage thoracique, pourrissant les chaires de sa carcasse. Et malgré sa silhouette de mort vivant, cette chose avait une force implacable, une voix froide ou la folie avait prit un autre degré encore...

-Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier… Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un coupable..

-Mais en quoi suis-je le responsable ?!

C'était toujours le seul moment ou Smoker pouvait parler, hurler…  
Demander quelque chose…

Quand c'était sa période de cauchemars, il avait posé toute les questions possible. Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Qui était-il ? Que lui avait-il fait ?  
Mais l'ombre ne répondait qu'une seule chose…

-Parce que comme vous, je l'es décidé. A vous de faire avec.

Puis il le noyait.  
Les cadavres étaient devenu eau, l'eau devenait alors flammes.  
Tous changeait, se métamorphosait pour le tuer…  
Et tous ce qu'y lui restait en tête était ces yeux qui le jugeaient sans pitié. Qui lui criait de mourir.

Ces horribles yeux gris.

Se levant de son lit, le blanc sortit sur le pont de son navire histoire prendre l'air…

Enfin dehors, il se mit à méditer sur ce rêve qui devait provenir d'un souvenir, de quelques chose pour que ce soit aussi réaliste…  
Puis ce regard, si mauvais, mais si faible…  
Smoker regarda l'horizon ou le soleil n'avait pas encore décider de poindre.

L'aube sera long a attendre.

****

**ET V'LA ! En espérant que ça vous ait plus**  
**Enfin, question : En ce moment, j'hésite a mettre de la romance (même un tout petit peu ) dans cette histoire. Mais en même temps… Ahhh… Cruel dilemme. Bon, ce ne sera pas une romance gratuite, il y aura un but a tout ça, mais voilà… Je demande votre avis, Ô lecteurs éclairés.**  
**Après, si il y en a , c'est encore loin… LOIN !**  
**Enfin, je vous laisse réfléchir et me donner votre avis par message… Bisous a tous !**  
**!Bisous a tous !laisse réfléchir et me donner votre avis par message...mais voilà...**


	17. Fatalités

**ET VOILA LA SUITE ! TADADAMMMM ! Un cadeau de Noël un peu en retard.  
Comme d'habitude, je remercie et répond les revieweurs !**

**RoronoaAgathou : Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! C'est tellement touchant quand quelqu'un vous dit aimer votre travail ! Et le fait que tu ressentes quelque chose, c'est tellement valorisant pour cette chose appelée communément une histoire. C'est un peu mon but recherché XD**  
**Merci encore ! En espérant que la suite te plaise autant…**

**Nympha-san : Je dois t'avouer que cette histoire est basée sur cette épisode hors série où Zoro est une nurse… Comme quoi, on a tous été marqué par cette scène magnifique ! Et enfin, je ne voulais pas faire de gentils, et de méchants et rester dans la réalité où tout est nuancé… Ainsi que les symptômes et autres relents de trauma. (J'ai tout fait pour que ça colle avec le profil de Roronoa… Et il semblerait que ça marche ^^)**  
**Et n'ai pas honte de ne pas l'avoir lu plutôt… Moi même, avec un résumé comme celui ci, je ne l'aurais pas lu… En espérant que tu passes un agréable moment en lisant la suite.**

**Misslovecake : Un peu alors ? Bon, je verrais selon mon envie… Ca sera la surprise. Merci de ton avis !**

**Menu : Des cicatrices porteuses d'histoire marinés a l'inquiétude, la maladie du quotidien sur son lit de famine, et une discussion nocturne avec un nouvel ami…**  
**Bon appétit**

Chapitre 17 : Fatalité

Chopper auscultait le dos de Zoro.  
Le bretteur s'était plié à sa demande, à présent que tous connaissaient son passif de rescaper.

Les cicatrices étaient de dates différentes, mais le renne ne pouvait pas vraiment dire l'écart de temps entre les toutes griffures profondes.

Celles qui avaient été soignées grâce aux bienfaits de médecin que Zoro avait du voir après la guerre. Peut-être pour cacher sa situation de survivant.  
Que ce soit pour des questions de traumatismes, ou bien simplement pour camoufler une identité trop lourde à porter.

Mais une d'entre elles le titillait…

Elle était bien trop nette, bien trop droite…  
Ce n'était ni un coup de fouet, ni un coup de sabre qui avait fait cette trace, mais bien un scalpel qui avait tracé ce sillon sur le flanc droit.  
Flanc droit qui portait la marque d'une opération.

Peut-être que l'un de ces organes avait lâché suite a un pareil traitement. Le manque d'eau et les coups avaient peut-être fait gravement pâtir un rein ?  
Mais c'était un peu trop bas pour que ce soit cela…  
Un muscle, un tendon.. Chopper ne savait vers quel coté creuser, et il savait par avance que Zoro ne voulait pas parler de son passif, y compris sur ces blessures.

Si il avait pris la peine d'aller voir un médecin pour se faire soigner et effacer un peu les traces des coups, c'est qu'il était prés à tout pour masquer son appartenance à cette guerre dont il avait été la victime.

-Non, il n'y a rien…

-Chopper, si j'avais eut un problème avec ces cicatrices là, je serait mort depuis longtemps.

-Tu avais quel âge quand cette guerre a éclatée ?

-Je pense que face a toute cette atrocité, on est toujours trop jeune.

Et voilà, encore une pirouette de la part du bretteur pour ne pas divulguer quoi que ce soit…  
Le vert, suite a ces révélations, n'avait répondu à aucunes questions…

Robin était surprise de ne pas en savoir plus sur cette guerre civile alors qu'elle avait ratiboisé les bouquins d'histoire de la guerre. De plus, c'était un événement qui s'était déroulé il y avait moins de 20 ans, alors ce ne devait pas être difficile…

Et malgré ses recherches plus que obsessionnelle dans toute les bibliothèques qu'on avait croisé, l'archéologue n'avait rien trouvé de concret.

En même temps, nous étions dans le Shin-sekai… Qui écrirait un livre sur une petite île perdu de East blue…  
Et face à la conversation qu'avait Zoro sur le sujet, interroger une pierre serait plus simple.

Chopper leva les yeux alors que Zoro se levait pour remettre sa chemise, souriant malgré tout.

-Tu vois, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour cela. Ces cicatrices sont vielles et refermées depuis longtemps à présent.

En partant, le renne s'interrogea sur la véritable nature des blessures de Zoro. Les cicatrices physiques étaient bien refermées, mais pas celles psychologique.  
Fronçant ses sourcils, Chopper fit un pas…

-Zoro… Sans vouloir être insistant, je te conseillerais de faire tout de même une thérapie… Car malgré ta force mentale, je ne pense pas que tout aille aussi bien que tu le prétends. Ne ferme pas les yeux sur…

-Chopper. Je vais bien.

La phrase était dite sèchement, rapidement.  
Mais le vert fit ce regard.  
Ce regard qui faisait tant de victime a présent, paternaliste et sage auquel personne n'osait répondre ou contredire…

-Je sais que je suis encore de faire mon deuil, mais bien des années se sont passés depuis. Je prend juste du temps à tourner la page. Ce sera bientôt fini.

Zoro ébouriffa la fourrure du lobe frontal du renne, et reparti à la lumière du pont, laissant dans son sillage quelques brins de pollen, et une ombre qui disparue dés que la porte fut fermée.  
Chopper remit lentement son pelage, se frottant le crâne, les joues un peu rougis par cette tendresse inhabituelle. Soudain tout devint limpide pour le médecin.

Zoro devenait de plus en plus dangereux.

* * *

_Je courrais à perdre haleine._

_Mes pieds chaussés dans de solides chausses en cuirs émettaient un bruit paniqué sur le sol en bois du navire. Mes épaules chargées d'un lourd sac, je sautais sur le coté quand un bruit de cavalcade me prévint de l'arrivé non désiré d'ennemi en face de moi, dans ce couloir._

_Me cachant derrière un mur qui faisait un croisement, je déposait le sac à mes pieds et me colla au mur, souhaitant me fondre en lui comme un simple ectoplasme._

_Le groupe armé arriva dans le couloir ou je courrais précédemment, et passa à coté de moi sans apercevoir ma présence._

_Soufflant lourdement, je reprenais mon sac avec peine et le mit sur le dos avec un petit gémissement d'effort._  
_Le sac pesait 4 tonnes… A moins que ce soit mon dos qui me pose problème suite à toutes les blessures qu'il avait put avoir._

_Regardant à droite et à gauche, je me remis à courir puis arriva dans la salle que je recherchais._  
_Celle du linge._  
_Reposant mon sac de nouveau, je me permis de souffler, cette salle pouvant être fermée de l'intérieur._

_Je tirais sur le foulard bleu qui me nouait un peu trop la gorge._  
_Saloperie d'uniforme marine. Mais ça avait été le seul moyen d'entrer dans le garde manger et dévaliser une petite partie sans trop se faire repérer…_  
_Mais il avait fallu bien sûr qu'un sergent me voit et ne me reconnaissance pas comme un de ces hommes… Mais bien comme un « sauvageon », soit dit en passant, un rescapé qui avait comme destin que la peine capitale._

_Il avait hurlé mon vol à qui voulait entendre bien avant que je puisse le faire taire à coups de poing dans le nez._

_Depuis, je courrais dans les couloirs du navire marine, qui s'approchait plus du QG flottant. Mais suivant les lois de la relativité, je n'avais jamais rien vu que des bateaux de pécheurs, et des barques de plaisance..._  
_Il y avait bien le navire sur lequel Anna, Nagita et Lihawn étaient montés, mais le chagrin m'avait rendu aveugle à ce moment là…_

_Fouillant dans les bac de linge propre, je piquais quelques autre uniforme pour les enfants, soit des vêtements agréable à porter sous leur manteau de camouflage…_  
_Quelle idée de s'habiller en blanc en même temps…_

_Je reprenais aussi mon manteau totalement usée et décousu qui avait la propriété d'avoir la même teinte que la terre, la même texture et la même odeur…_

_Il faudrait un moment que j'en trouve un autre. Un qui n'est pas l'apparence et la résistance du carton…_  
_Mais le camouflage était devenu le reflexe de survie dans cette crise. Elle permettait de passer inaperçus dans la nature, et permettait même de voler de la nourriture.._

_Le camouflage était la seule chose finalement qui nous maintenait en vie. Le combat étant très très loin dans ma mémoire, je gardais tout de même le sabre de Kuina à ma ceinture._

_La famine et la fatigue me donnaient des traits arachnéens. Ma taille s'était allongée, mais je perdais des kilos vitesse grand V… Un squelette parlant._  
_Ma peau était devenue terreuse, recouvert de terre et de poussière. Mais j'avais pus faire au passage un petit brin de toilette qui m'avais fait le plus grand bien, révélant au jour mon teint maladif. J'étais rachitique…_

_Et ça ce dit guerrier._

_Je me frottais le crane, jusque là caché sous ma casquette. Mes cheveux étaient devenu sans aide des sacs de nœud et de saletés._  
_Mes mèches avaient poussés, enlevant toute apparence, si ce n'est soigné, au moin correcte que j'avais eu une partie de ma vie._

_Il faut dire que même a Shimotzuki, dans mes premières années, je n'avais pas été dans cet état._  
_Je pouvais au moins me laver souvent dans une des rivières…_

_Ici, entre le tissus qui s'effriter, le froid et les ennemis un peu partout, il était imprudent d'être sans défense pendant de simple ablution._

_Mais ces derniers temps, moi et les enfants avions trouvés refuge dans une maison de bois abandonnée sur le bord de la falaise… Un endroit qui n'était pas trop touché par l'armée, et les vents chauds, qui annonçaient le printemps, retombaient sur nous…_  
_Bref, ca pouvait être pire._

_Le seul problème à présent était l'hygiène… Et la nourriture._  
_Car à présent, il n'y avait que dans le QG des marine que l'on pouvait avoir de la bouffe ni moisie, ou encore poison…_

_Ce handicape allait disparaître dés que le printemps ferait a nouveau l'agriculture possible, ou même ferait revenir certaines herbes sauvages comestibles… Et ainsi, je n'aurais plus à crapahuter en tenue marine dans le but de ne pas être repérer._  
_Mais surtout, je n'aurais plus a demander tant d'efforts aux enfants, les laissant enfin faire un deuil correcte et réfléchir sur les événements._

_Glissant en hâte les vêtures propres dans le sac, je courrais vers la fenêtre et siffla un air volatile._  
_Tatsuo sortis la tête des fourrés, me souriant grandement à ma vue._  
_Le pauvre, il avait du être inquiet de mon long silence, puis avait du être terrifié sous le bruit des alarme Marine. Mais il était resté là, à m'attendre malgré tous._

_Bien que cela m'arrangeait pour le moment, il fallait que je lui explique que s'il voit que je ne peux pas revenir, ou que je suis poursuivis par les marines, il ne fallait pas tenter le diable et partir en quatrième vitesse._

_Je sortais alors une corde que j'avais prise dans les cales de ce navire dantesque, et descendis lentement les victuailles._  
_Le premier sac, le plus lourd, fut caché dans des fourrés, le temps que je descende pour le chercher. Le second, Tastuo le pris sur les épaules pour courir rapidement hors de la possible vue des marines._

_Ils étaient nos ennemis autant que les pirates, la sale gueule en moins._

_Ca avait au moins apprit aux enfants à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Ce n'est pas parce que les marines étaient de blanc vêtus qu'ils étaient des chevaliers sauveurs de la veuve et de l'orphelin._

_Pourtant la plupart des personnes étant allés dans leur rang recherchaient ce rôle de sauveurs, de héros…_  
_Mais il n'y a pas héros dans ce monde._

_Je sortais alors de la salle de linge et parti vers les étages supérieurs. Ceux qui surplombait le pont._  
_Les marines s'étaient amarrés dans un endroit stratégique._

_Une végétation dense avait repoussée sur les bords rocheux de la crique mais après on avait 30 mètres de No man's land entourant ce coin de végétation. Les arbres protégeait les marines quand ils étaient dehors, et le No mans land ne permettait pas d'attaques surprises, tout de suite repérés de jour._

_Nous étions à l'aube._

_Mais ma présence avait été repéré, et donc les marines étaient nombreux sur le pied de guerre, un fusil a la main, en surveillant l'horizon._  
_Un horizon ou Tatsuo allait passer et se faire canarder._

_Arrivé enfin aux étages supérieurs, je tabassais le premier marine venu pour cacher son corps dans le plus proche placard à balais, lui prenant son fusil._  
_L'arme dans mon dos, j'ouvrais un des hublots qui avait vu sur le pont et sortit pour un peu escalader la parois._  
_1M50…_  
_Pas trop difficile, et pas trop long pour avoir la malchance d'être repéré. De plus, tous les combattants regardaient vers les terres, me tournant allégrement le dos._

_Enfin sur le toit, je me couchais sur le ventre pour ne pas être vu au premier coup de feu. Enlevant à nouveau la casquette des marines de ma tête, je la tenais entre mes dents alors que je chargeais l'arme._

_Je ne leur tirerais que dans les jambes. Je voulais seulement les empêcher de tuer Tatsuo, pas les occire._

_Je les observais, sachant pertinemment que Tastuo ne tarderait pas à traversé le plaine de boue avant de replongé dans les horizons sombres des arbres peinant a reprendre vie._  
_Puis un cris :_

_-Je le vois !_

_Alors que l'homme mettait le fusil sur l'épaule, il plia soudainement le genoux sous l'impact de la balle que je lui implanta._  
_Il avait de la chance, j'aurait put le tuer, vu comme il m'avait surpris, ce crétin._

_Un râle suivit mon tir. Le marine était a terre, tenant sa jambe alors que deux autres étaient allaient chercher le médecin, l'un regardait tour a tour l'horizon et son camarade tombé._  
_Moi même, je faisait des aller-retour entre Tastuo et l'homme a terre._

_Un autre coup de feu éclata._  
_Ce n'était pas moi._

_Tournant un peu la tête, je vis un autre tireur sur la proue du bateau, accompagné d'un second qui rechargeait son arme. D'un mouvement brusque, je tirais dans la main de premier et dans la jambe du second._  
_Alors que le premier se tint durement l'appendice blessé, le second chuta, faute de bon appuis, et s'agrippa a son ami qui l'accompagna dans sa chute vers les abysses. Deux de moins._

_-Deux hommes à la mer !_

_Rampant un peu plus loin du rebord, je vis enfin le responsable des ces hommes._  
_Un sergent fut enfin au prés de son soldat pour s'enquérir de son état. Autre que sa rudesse, je sentais que je devrais me méfier de cet homme. Il avait l'air intelligent._

_Celui ci regarda tour à tour l'homme blessé, qui fut vite emporté pour l'infirmerie, et l'autre soldat qui fixait l'horizon._

_-Il s'est prit une balle alors que nous étions en train de viser un individu suspect dans les plaines. Un voleur surement… Et pas seul. Un second devait être dans les arbres pour le couvrir._

_-Non._

_-Je vous demande pardon, sergent ?_

_-Il n'était pas dans les arbres… Vu l'angle. Le tireur est ici. Sur le toit surement._

_Le sergent pointa l'impact de la balle qui s'était plantée dans le parquet du pont et leva la tête vers le toit où je me trouvais._

_Putain ! Il n'était pas con !_

_Je reculais brusquement, et sauta dans une des conduites d'aération, laissant le fusil sur place. Je ne pouvais pas l'emmener._  
_Il était trop lourd et trop encombrant pour passer dans les tuyaux du bateau._

_Me glissant sans problème, je fus surpris d'entendre les pas de l'homme déjà sur le toit… Rapide en plus._  
_Replié sur moi même, je fermais vite la grille derrière moi, et me laissa glisser dans le tuyau verticale, les pieds et les mains me servant de freins._

_Arrivé à un angle, je m'asseyais sur le sol de métal et leva la tête. Je retenais ma respiration, de peur qu'elle fasse écho dans ce gigantesque tube de métal. La lumière m'aveuglait un peu, les rayures du soleil se dessinant sur ma peau et la surface métallique de mon refuge._

_Je me crispais quand une semelle vint rongé l'éclat tranchant du soleil._

_Il était juste au dessus de moi. Il pouvait me voir juste en baissant la tête. Je me crispais encore plus, les genoux contre ma poitrine, retenant ma respiration quand je vis de la terre se décrocher des semelles pour tomber sur moi._

_Les yeux grands ouverts, je fixais les pieds de cet ennemis qui, en un tir, me tuerait sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit._

_-Sergent ?_

_Je fermais les yeux, étouffant ma surprise face à la résonnance de cette voix ennemie. La semelle se tourna, me révélant de nouveau une partie du soleil._

_-Il n'y a rien._

_La semelle partie complètement de mon champ de vision, me laissant enfin reprendre mon souffle face au soulagement croissant._

_Il allait partir, me laisser tranquille, et je pourrais m'enfuir, aller retrouver les enfants sans l'inquiétude d'être suivi._

_Puis, relevant la tête, je vis avec stupeur que l'ombre projetée sur le métal n'était plus une semelle boueuse, mais la silhouette d'un crâne._  
_Je me reculais soudainement, face à ce visage inconnu qui me scrutait, me cognant la tête contre l'intérieur de ce boyau de métal._

_J'avançais brusquement, pour me soustraire à son regard._  
_Je rampais rapidement, me cognant plusieurs fois alors que les cris des marines se répercutaient avec force dans la conduite poussiéreuse._

_-Il est dans les conduits !_

_Leurs hurlements donnaient l'information sur ma position actuelle, ouvrant officiellement la chasse._  
_J'étais le lièvre, ils étaient les lévriers._

_Je m'accroupissais soudainement, quand un tir traversa devant moi le tuyaux de part en par. Celui ci avait du sortir des murs du bâtiment pour serpenter le long du plafond._

_-Il est là !_

_Je reculais, lâchant malgré moi un cri surpris._  
_Je me faisais canarder._

_Plus je reculais, plus les balles se rapprochaient de moi…_

_Les cheveux et le crâne frottant contre le haut du boyau, j'eus un petit soupir de soulagement quand j'atteignis enfin l'intérieur du mur, me mettant ainsi à l'abri des balles.__Mais les balles n'avaient pas finit leur danse._

_Me recroquevillant sur moi même, je mis malgré moi mes mains sur mon crâne et mon visage, maigre protection face à des balles de fusils tirés a bout portant._

_Je grinçais des dents, et hurla dans la symphonie des coups de feu, certaines me frôlant comme un simple courant d'air mortel._  
_Puis le silence se fit, autant pour eux que pour moi…_

_Je restais accroupi, immobile de peur qu'un seul mouvement indique ma présence qui avait été repéré de toute façon._  
_J'écartais lentement mes mains de mon crâne et de ma nuque pour regarder devant moi._

_Les trous créaient des petites fleurs de métal, morceaux qui prendraient plaisir à se planter dans ma chaire maigre, m'arrachant peu à peu ma peau pour laisse un sillon sanguin que les marines pourraient prendre plaisir à suivre, comme un quête aux trésors._  
_Sauf que la chose à trouver était aussi à abattre._

_Les rayons maladifs devenaient comme des lasers dans la pénombre du conduit d'aération assombris en plus par la couche graisseuse plaquée contre les parois._

_Ce devait être le conduit entre la hotte de la cantine et le toit._

_Le conduit s'ébranla quelques secondes, avant de redevenir inerte._  
_J'avançais une main, quand un poing traversa la paroi de métal entamé par les multiples impacts._  
_Je sursautais face au boucan que cela produisit, et les yeux toujours ouverts, je voyais, le bras entrait dans le conduit, puis une épaule, puis le sommet d'un crane…_

_Sans attendre qu'il ne me voit vraiment, je fonçais, passant au dessus de lui, laissant quelques traces de sang sur le plafond du conduit qui me servait de sortie, mais aussi de piège…_  
_Je rampais bien plus rapidement sur les trous de métal qui n'eut aucune pitié pour ma chaire. Puis, alors que j'allais disparaître dans un coin du tuyau, l'homme m'interpella._

_Je le regardais, mes yeux toujours aussi expressifs que celle d'une biche acculée par un chasseur._

_Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une silhouette armée, l'argent reflétant la lumière du couloir…_

_Et moi même, je ne devais être qu'une silhouette sans visage, seuls mes orbes oculaires devaient refléter ne serais ce qu'un peu de clarté, tout comme mon sabre._

_Après cet échange étrange, je m'enfuyais dans les conduits alors que cet homme partait à nouveau dans la lumière de l'extérieur pour hurler à ces hommes de suivre les tuyaux sans tirer dedans._

_Mais ils étaient trop tard pour eux._

_Reconnaissant enfin le chemin, je sortais un moment dans un placard a balais muni d'un hublot. Là dessus, je l'ouvrais pour basculer vers l'extérieur et atterrir sur mes jambes sans trop d'embarras._

_Sortant mes pieds chaussé de la boue dans laquelle je m'étais enfoncé dans ma chute, je me collais a la coque du bateau, respirant laborieusement._  
_Puis, attendant que le vacarme s'éloigne un peu, je rampais à quatre pattes, toujours pas rassuré de ma sauvegarde pour aller récupérer le sac caché un peu plus tôt._  
_Relevant, la tête, j'essuyais un peu la suie qui s'était aggloméré sur mon visage._

_Je ne fis finalement que mettre un peu plus de boue sur moi, génial. Je relevais un peu la tête, regardant les ombres des marines s'affairant sur le pont, comprenant que les individus sur le bateau avaient volé des choses._

_Sans attendre leur autorisation, je mis le sac sur mes épaules, et me faufila dans les fourrés espérant que leur attention soit trop prit dans le décompte des choses disparues._

_Grattant à quatre pattes comme un animal, je me glissais, me lovais contre les arbres, comme un serpent se cachant d'un prédateur…_  
_La guerre m'enlevait peu à peu l'humanité et toute la dignité que j'avais eut un jour… Même si né dans la poussière, la dignité et l'amour propre n'était pas bien utile…_

_Il n'eut qu'au passage de la plaine que mon cœur se stoppa._

_C'était soit la réussite, soit la mort assurée… Du moins, Tatsuo avait put passer sans problème… C'était déjà ça._

_Fermant les yeux, je reprenais un peu de souffle quand un bruissement dans les taillis me fit relever la tête…_  
_Un groupe de cinq marines me suivaient..._

_Eh merde._

_Je préférais encore la mort sur la plaine, qu'être abattus à bout portant dans le dos._  
_Me lançant dans la lande dépeuplé de toute végétation qui nous garantissait la survis, je fermais un nouvelle fois les yeux, me concentrant sur les bruits des alentours._

_Le clic des armes de mes poursuivants, leurs jurons face aux branches basses et aux racines hautes… Le sifflement d'une balle coupant l'air…_  
_Je fis un bond sur la droite, esquivant de peu le coup de feu qui m'aurait été fatal…_  
_Un second que je n'eut pas besoin d'esquivé._  
_Puis un troisième…_  
_Et je n'eus qu'a sauter dans les fourrés qui me tendait les bras pour me glisser sous les racines des grands arbres morts, la mousse et les mauvaises herbes remplaçant leurs feuilles à jamais perdues._

_Je continuais ma course, des échos de voix me vinrent aux oreilles, prévenant mes poursuivant de mes gestes, de ma position._  
_Mais j'étais plus rapide, et bien plus préparé._

_Déposant mon sac aux pieds d'un arbre, je grimpais celui ci avec facilité, mes mains serrant l'écorce, et mes pieds me donnant l'élan nécessaire._  
_Quand je dis que la guerre vous rend animal._

_Puis en haut de cet arbre, enroulé dans un tissu brun, une arme à feu…_  
_Encore une fois, je ne tirerais jamais pour tuer, juste pour ralentir mes adversaires… Cependant, je dois bien avouer que les première fois, j'avais voulu tuer ces marines._

_Peu importe qui ils étaient, ils étaient des marines._

_Ceux qui nous avaient laissés en pâtures à ces sauvages de pirates, ceux qui avaient tués les mères de ces enfants._  
_Ceux qui avaient tués les filles._  
_Ceux qui nous pourchassaient._  
_Et enfin, ceux qui nous affamaient._

_Il y avait beaucoup de raison, et beaucoup d'envi de mettre fin a leur existence…_  
_Par vengeance, par peur, par envi…_  
_Et parmi toutes ces choses, une seule retenait mon index sur la gâchette._

_Les enfants._

_Je ne voulais pas plus les condamner qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, et ne pas mettre le feu aux poudres. Jusque là, toute les fois où nous avions croisés les marines, nous avions été blessés ou tués._

_Un jour, ils feront surement le lien, et comprendrons qu'ils étaient un groupe de survivant pacifique qui volaient juste pour se nourrir, et qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, et non des pirates précoces…_

_Enfin, trois d'entre eux tombèrent, une balle dans une de leur jambe…_  
_Les deux autres se stoppèrent, et préféra s'occuper de leurs amis que de courser un fantôme armé. Sage décision._

_Je veillais encore quelques heures, histoire d'être sur de ne pas être suivit, ou qu'ils reviennent a la charge, mais le silence s'étendit sur la plaine, tout comme la nuit._  
_Je descendit de mon arbre, repris le sac et me dirigea vers la maison où Tatsuo, Nikos, Nathiya, Damien et enfin, Panya m'attendaient…_

_Le baume qui fut sur mon cœur me fit courir plus vite malgré la charge…_  
_Cette sensation était la plus belle au monde. Celle de se savoir attendu, quelque part. Un endroit ou le réconfort vous attendez, peu importe ce qui s'était passé à l'extérieur._  
_Une maison ou on vous accueillez a bras ouvert._

_J'étais né dans la poussière, j'avais grandit dans un Dojo ou on ne faisait que nous battre, j'avais murit sous les ordres de mes employeur, je m'étais endurcis sous les coups de Loyd…_  
_Je m'étais émancipé dans ce bateau pirate qui m'avait rendu esclave…_

_Et à présent.._

_A présent, je rentrais à la maison, où je déposerais les nouvelles victuailles. Puis j'irais préparer le diner, avec Nikos et Nathiya qui se battraient pour m'aider._  
_Finalement, Tatsuo départagera et s'occupera du second. Puis j'irais m'enquérir de l'état de Damien et Panya._  
_Malgré tout… Malgré la guerre et la famine, c'était devenu un quotidien qui aurait presque semblé normal si les cadavres en putréfaction n'auraient pas jonchés le sol, si les attaques nocturnes nous auraient pas tenus éveillés la nuit…_

_Mais c'était notre quotidien._

* * *

Sanji était dans la cuisine, le paquet de cigarette le démangeant…  
Mais pour une raison quelconque il n'osait pas sortir… Non, pour une raison stupide, débile, répulsive, excentrique, burlesque, ridicule…

Parce que le Marimo était dehors, à s'entrainer sur le pont, torse nu.

Autant avant ça ne l'avait pas gêné, mais à présent, Sanji voyait autre chose qu'un crétin soulevant des poids que son petit pois de cerveau ne saurait additionner sur une feuille de papier.  
Maintenant il pouvait les voir.

Ces cicatrices.

Ces horribles étreintes qui lui fissuraient la peau et le corps à chaque passage de la mort… A chaque frôlement, la faucheuse avait marquée le bretteur avec une promesse de prochaine fois, comme un rendez vous quotidien.

Jusque là, il ne s'était jamais posé la question sur l'état d'esprit suicidaire du bretteur de l'équipage, mais à présent… Il pouvait qu'imaginer Zoro en gamin face à cette mort…  
Tant de fois qu'il ne la voyait que comme une amie, une présence habituelle à ces cotés. Une chose ordinaire à ne pas craindre…  
Cette peur qu'il avait oubliée à force de la côtoyer.

Combien de personnes avait-il vu mourir ?  
Zoro avait perdu combien de proche dans cette guerre ?  
Lui même ne le savait peut-être plus.

Il avait peut-être oublié, les visages devenus flous, un vague souvenir terrifiant des derniers instants, des dernières paroles noyées dans un alcoolisme désespéré, et un rêve irréel…  
Juste un saut dans un monde utopique pour se cacher la vue, les sens, à une réalité trop brusque.

Il avait quel âge quand c'était arrivé ?  
Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti de cette île, à la nage si il le fallait ?

Anna était morte comment ?

Elle avait très bien put mourir d'une chute mortelle, comme elle aurait put décédé à force d'être privée d'une nourriture saine et consistance pour une enfant de cet âge.  
Car elle, par contre, cette jeune fille, avait du mourir jeune…

Elle n'avait pas dû avoir une dizaine d'année que son existence avait été amputée drastiquement, sans aucun scrupule…  
Et lui avait été seul…

Zoro s'était retrouvé face à cet enfant mourant, sans soutien.

Sanji n'osera jamais le dire devant les autres, mais il avait dés fois admiré le sang froid du bretteur.  
Il n'avait jamais su si c'était du stoïcisme ou de la bêtise, mais a présent, il comprenait que le calme olympien de Zoro dans toute les situations avait été sculpté par cette guerre, cet rengaine « que l'on meurt tous un jour »…  
Le vert, malgré sa connerie légendaire, prenait le soin de calculer les risques et les aboutissant d'un combat pour savoir de quel façon agir…  
Et il était prés a donner sa vie sans sourciller. Prêt a mourir pour les autres, car c'était son but. Protéger.

Claquant violemment une assiette sur le rebord de l'évier, le cuistot se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.  
Il n'était plus question de faire du sentimentalisme envers ce con de sabreur qui ne savait différencier la gauche de la droite.  
Bordel…

Furibond, le blond sortit dehors pour fumer sa clope et puis marre !

Sauf que bien sûr, le vert était toujours là. Les yeux dans le vague, se téléportant à tant de lieux que l'on ne peux parcourir en une vie.  
Le bretteur s'était réchauffé à leur contact, mais on pouvait toujours déceler les cernes de cauchemars et de tristesse…  
Cette infime détresse qui avait dû l'habitait depuis qu'Anna était morte.  
Cette détresse de vivre.

Zoro, ce jour là, avait perdu son trésor…  
On lui avait arraché… Ou il était partis de lui même.  
Ce n'était pas comme son sabre qu'il pouvait récupérer à coup de poing et de persévérance.

On ne récupère pas une vie…

Adossé au mur de la cuisine, le blond ne put s'empêcher de surveiller le bretteur du coin de l'œil, s'enquérant malgré sa fierté de l'état moral du sabreur.  
Le vert ne montrait qu'une armure fendillée, mais il tenait.  
Il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Tenir.

Mais le blond se posait toujours une question.  
D'ou venait vraiment le bretteur ? Car dans ses soudaines névroses, le vert avait démontré un savoir vivre et des bonnes manières que l'on apprenait dans les hautes sphères.  
Lui qui était si rustre, si abrupte…  
Mais il ne pouvait envisager le vert dans les souples plis de velours bourgeois.

Non, Zoro faisait parti des gens sans passé, sans origine. Et puis il ne voulait pas le savoir !  
C'est pas comme si il demanderait à ce crétin de bretteur de faire sa biographie ?! Savait-il au moins écrire ?  
D'accord, il lisait a présent sans complexe les bouquins de sa chère Robin d'amour, des plus fictionnelles au plus technique… Pas un seul pli ne se faisait en plus sur son front, comme si il lisait le livre sans comprendre, le visage inerte.  
Mais par contre, impossible de le sortir de sa lecture quand il y était plongé.

Il y avait bien Enmeï, mais elle arrivait aussi à le sortir de sa sieste en un hoquet.

Puis quand luffy lui demandait ce qu'il lisait, le bretteur avait toujours la manie de lui expliquer point par point le livre, prenant soudainement la peau d'un professeur avec amusement.  
Parent, frère, guerrier… Chacun comprenaient et s'attachaient à une façade de cet homme…  
Le temps de sortir de sa rêverie, Sanji vit que Ussop parlait avec empressement au bretteur qui l'écoutait attentivement.

Ca aussi, c'était nouveau.  
Zoro avait toujours été un peu froid, où moqueur envers le canonnier, un regard arrogant sur la peur du brun du combat au corps a corps.  
Mais plus maintenant.

Le vert s'était attendrit, ou était-ce le brun qui était devenu courageux et avait eut grâce a ces yeux ?

Sanji observa encore un peu les deux hommes, voyant l'admiration que Ussop portait à Zoro.  
Celle ci avait toujours été camouflée sous les noms de « monstre », « inhumain », « fou dangereux »… Et le blond savait que si Usoop avait été admiratif de Zoro dés le début, le vert n'aurait eut aucun scrupule à le remettre à sa place, l'éloignant violemment.  
Mais cet espace flottant entre eux semblait s'être rompu.

Le visage du l'équipage changeait un peu, le bretteur s'approchant un peu plus de ces compagnons autre que pour les sauver en tuant leur ennemis, et Enmeï apportant une soudaine fraîcheur.  
A présent tout le monde pouvait la prendre, Zoro ne faisant plus la distinction entre sa famille « Pirate » et sa famille « Enmeï », nous mettant tous dans un même sac.  
Bien sur, le vert était encore trop débile et lui trop fier pour qu'ils s'entendent soudainement comme larron en foire, mais tous le monde avait cette petite portion d'attachement du bretteur exprimée autre que par des grognements qui traduisent « J'ai compris, maintenant fout moi la paix ».

A présent, le vert s'autorisait quelques sourires mais il y avait surtout cet aura happante… Cette étrange sensation que malgré tout, le vert t'écoutera exposer ton problème sans poser de question, puis arrivera à trouver les mots justes.

Il y en aura peu, ils seront peut être rudes, mais ils seront sincères, charger de cette sagesse que l'on apprend pas dans les livres.

Sanji se prit l'arrête du nez entre ces doigts.  
Il devait arrêter de délirer et de fixer le bretteur comme ça.  
Rouvrant les yeux, le cuistot vit à nouveau les cicatrices, cette maigreur devenue habituelle cachée sous les muscles et l'effort.  
Mais quand le blond voyait ce que mangeait Zoro, ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose. Comme si il ne mangeait vraiment ce qu'il avait besoin, juste pour carburer, pas de petits plaisir, ni même de gourmandise dans son menu.

Il n'y avait que l'alcool que le vert consommé a flot, et encore, il s'était calmé sur la consommation.

Voyant que Luffy s'était joint à la discussion entre Zoro et Ussop, le blond disparut dans la cuisine. Puis, il réapparu quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau débordant de collations qu'il avait fait avec soin pour tous ces compagnons.

Il servit bien sur, à coups de grandes roucoulades les deux demoiselles sur le navire, donna celui de Chopper à l'infirmerie, puis à Franky dans la cale, celui de Brook sur le bout du pont, et revint en cuisine en déposant un second plateau entre les trois hommes.

Luffy se jeta dessus, frappé férocement par Usoop pour qu'il lui en laisse.  
Zoro, lui, ricana en spectateur.

-Eh, Marimo ! Luffy va pas t'attendre, alors tu ferais mieux de te remplumer au lieux de ne rien bouffer.

Le vert leva les yeux vers le cuisinier qui se mordit à nouveau la joue.  
Quand le regard de Zoro n'était pas pensif, ni tendre, c'était alors un regard scrutateur, s'enfonçant dans le regard de l'interlocuteur, passant les barrières physiques pour directement s'attaquer à l'esprit.

Sanji se sentis un peu mal à l'aise, mais Zoro stoppa son regard, et fit un petit sourire moqueur.

-Si ta bouffe était meilleure, peut-être que j'en mangerais sans avoir peur de m'empoisonner.

Dans un petit haussement d'épaule, Zoro se tourna vers le plateau et prit un onigiri.  
Par habitude, Zoro avait répondu par une vacherie, car c'était leur méthode de communication.

Cependant il avait bien prit un aliment du repas devant son rival, lui signifiant bien qu'il allait faire un effort et peut-être tenter de reprendre les kilos perdus.  
Oui, l'ambiance avait peut-être un peu changé sur le bateau, mais c'était plutôt en bien…

* * *

_J'étais de nouveau à la maison._

_Soupirant d'aise, je regardais d'un œil tendre cette vielle bicoque que nous avions découverte dans un endroit reculé de la falaise. Les plantes qui la rongeaient démontrées son âge et sa résistance.  
Faites de vieux bois et de bambou, cette cabane avait résisté aux multiples assauts et avait dû être abandonnée depuis des années…  
Elle recueillait de nouveaux de la vie en son sein._

_Caressant distraitement l'encadrement de la porte coulissante, je pris une grande inspiration pour me détendre et enlever ma nervosité. Il faut dire que j'étais rentré au pas de course suite à la débâcle des marines pour me poursuivre._

_J'avais eut peur qu'ils me suivent mais après des heures à les observer, je voyais bien qu'ils avaient perdus ma trace et qu'ils n'étaient pas assez expérimentés pour la retrouver en pleine nuit… Ils abandonnèrent rapidement, et je pus rentrer la conscience tranquille._

_-Je suis rentré !_

_-Aniki !_

_Nathiya se jeta dans mes jambes, me bousculant un peu sous sa joie de vivre._  
_Mon sourire perdit de sa sincérité quand je vis les boutons rouges de la petite. Ceux ci étaient arrivés jusqu'à ces bras, me rendant bien plus inquiet encore sur son état… Mais mes pensées furent interrompues par un second boulet de canon qui lui fonça dans les jambes. Nikos._

_Celui ci se contenta d'enfoncer son visage dans mes jambes. Je lui ébouriffais la tête, quand quelqu'un sortis de la cuisine en s'essuyant doucement les mains._

_-Zoro… Nous nous inquiétons…_

_Je fis un petit sourire à Tatsuo et porta le sac jusqu'a la cuisine pour lui montrer la seconde partie de notre vol._  
_Le blanc se mit tout de suite à sortir les victuailles et à compter les bocaux et les conserves. Pour ma part, je repris le tablier de Tatsuo et alla voir se qu'il avait fait mijoter._

_Voyant un lapin en train d'être éviscérer, je compris qu'il y aurait de la viande pour bientôt. Les deux autres étaient trop jeunes, il faudra en faire un bouillon._

_Je me nettoyais les mains et le visage quand Tatsuo agrippa ma chemise._  
_Je me tournais vers lui, inquiet. Mais son visage ne me semblait qu'un peu complice._

_-Tu sais, j'ai déjà tout préparé. Il suffit d'attendre. De plus, tu es sale à faire peur, je t'interdis d'aller vers la cuisine._

_Riant aux éclats, je lui redonnais le tablier, allant me décrasser dans la salle d'eau. Ce n'était qu'un baquet avec un puits à coté et une sorte de chauffe eau au feu de bois pour la rendre un peu plus agréable._

_Assis dans ce bac de métal, je m'aspergeais d'eau simili glacial, mais ce n'était pas inhabituel pour moi, qui avait vécu la plupart de ma vie dans la forêt et la rue._

_Nous avions vraiment eut de la chance en trouvant cet endroit loin de tout ou nous pouvions enfin un peu respirer malgré le malheur nous entourant de façon permanente._  
_Je me frottais fortement le cuir chevelu, me rendant compte de la longueur de mes mèches. En effet, des mois étaient passés sans que nous nous apercevions… Tout était devenu un brouillard sans limite de temps._  
_Nous avions juste gardé à l'esprit le concept du jour et de la nuit. Les dates, les heures s'étaient effilochées comme la civilisation de cette île._

_Nous n'avions plus aucun repère temporel, et nous n'avions plus aucune nouvelle du monde extérieur, ni même du notre…_  
_Il était si facile de ne pas savoir, de vivre dans l'ignorance…_

_M'habillant, je sortais finalement de la salle d'eau pour revenir a la cuisine. Je voyais les deux bols poser sur la table, fumant, avec un peu de pain pour l'un. Que du bouillon pour l'autre._  
_Je jetais un œil à Tatsuo qui baissa un peu plus la tête sans oser croiser mon regard._

_Je voyais bien ce qu'il voulait me dire sans vouloir effrayer Nathiya et Nikos._  
_Mais je supposais qu'ils avaient comprit la situation bien vite eux aussi._

_Je pris les plateau et partie vers le fond de la maison, celle qui était proche de la petite chaufferie de la maison, la partie la plus enterrée de la bâtisse et la moins exposée aux vents… Là ou dormaient Panya et Damien._

_Posant le plateau au sol, je m'accroupis pour ouvrir lentement la porte coulissante, de peur de les réveiller. Je fus confronté encore une fois à leurs gémissements fiévreux. Entrant dans cette chambre saturée de sueurs malades, de relents âcre de la nausée, je glissais le plateau sur le sol pour prendre le premier bol._  
_Celui de Damien._

_Je lui effleurais l'épaule, le faisant lentement émerger. Tournant la tête vers moi après l'avoir un peu soulevé des plis de l'oreiller, il retomba lourdement dessus tout en sortant un bras qui entoura ma taille._  
_Puis collant son front contre mon genou, je compris qu'il recherchait une source de fraîcheur. Ecartant ses mèches moites de son front, je lui passais un linge frais et remonta la couette qui avait glissé de son épaule._

_Il ne fallait pas qu'il prenne froid tout de même._

_Puis le hissant pour qu'il soit assis confortablement, j'attirais le bol de bouillon a coté de nous pour tenter de lui donner une première cuillerée._  
_Lui soutenant la tête, j'arrivais a lui faire ingurgité la moitié quand il se fit soudainement retissant._

_-Allez… S'il te plaît, Damien… Essayes d'en manger un peu plus... Pour me faire plaisir._

_Damien prit encore quelques bouchées pour finalement s'évanouir dans mes bras._  
_Le rallongeant, je lui caressais le front, une moue d'inquiétude sur le visage. Il allait de moins en moins bien, et je ne savais pas quoi faire._  
_Regardant le bol, je me ravalais du médicament que j'y avais distillé. Juste un médicament pour faire tomber la fièvre…_  
_J'espérais que ça lui permettrais de rester suffisamment éveillé pour me dire à quel endroit il avait mal…_  
_Qu'il puisse me dire les symptômes… C'était peut-être qu'une simple fièvre, ou bien une anémie du a une carence alimentaire… Le recouchant, je levais les yeux vers Panya qui elle aussi gardait le lit suite à une mauvaise chute._  
_Mais alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une écorchure, la pire chose était arrivé. Une infection._

_Passant a coté de Damien, je rejoignis Panya qui posa sa tête sur mes genoux alors que je commençais a jouer avec ces mèches tout en lui parlant._

_-Panya… J'ai trouvé des antibiotiques. Tu guériras vite._

_-Oui… Zoro ?_

_-Hm ?_

_-Tu crois que l'on va s'en sortir ?_

_-Je ferais tout pour._

_-Ne me mens pas._

_Restant silencieux a cette accusation, j'attirais le second bol et la miche de pain pour lui donner et rester a ces cotés alors qu'elle se sustenter comme son corps pouvait le supporter._

_Finissant, a mon plus grand bonheur, son bol de potage et le pain, elle se rallongea sur mes genoux, la tête vers moi…_

_-On va mourir n'est ce pas…_

_-Un jour. Comme tout être vivant._

_-Non… Nous allons mourir de cette guerre._

_Je baissais les yeux vers elle. Panya me fixais avec ces yeux noirs, si profonds, attendant une réponse satisfaisante de ma part._

_Cette chose… Ces batailles…_  
_Tout ça avait détruit les enfants, ravagés leur monde pour les faire croitre en adultes responsables et glacials._

_Moi même était né dans ce genre de condition, et je la souhaitais à personne._

_Je savais cependant que l'espoir était le pire des poisons mais aussi l'unique remède._  
_C'est pourquoi je ne pus me résoudre à lui dire la vérité, ma vérité. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Je la respectais bien trop sur ça._  
_Je lui fis un petit sourire, et lui embrassa le front pour finalement la prendre dans mes bras et la bercer._

_-Je te le promets... Je ferais tout pour vous sauver._

_C'était une de mes vérités, qui n'était ni sure, ni fiable…_  
_Elle était cependant vraie._

_Fermant les yeux, je tentais de respirer malgré mon inquiétude maladive qui se répandait dans mes veines et mon estomac. Panya resta dans mes bras, partant peu à peu avec Morphée. Elle eut cependant la force de me murmurer de façon assez audible ma sentence._

_-Ce n'est pas la guerre qui te tuera. Ce sont tes promesses._

_Je savais bien que Panya était brillante… Mais pas à ce point._

* * *

Sanji était à présent dans la cuisine, récurant la vaisselle du diner, un de ceux où l'ambiance était devenu presque cotonneuse.  
A croire que le gagatisme du bretteur devant l'enfant était devenu contagieux.  
Même si pour lui, Nami était bien mieux dans le rôle de mère adoptive que Zoro.

Sa Nami d'amour était douce, sensible, tendre et attentive… Pas comme le sabreur qui n'avait qu'a froncer des sourcils pour que le diable reparte en enfer à reculons et en suppliant de l'épargner.

Grognant un peu envers ce bretteur qui lui prenait encore une fois la tête, il se tourna pour prendre quelques plats encore sur la table, faute de place sur le plan de travail. Ces yeux se posèrent bien malgré lui sur la place de ce crétin ambulant.  
Là encore. Couverts alignés, serviette pliée et propre, le pain qui n'avait pas touché le bois de la table…

Tous ces tics sentaient la noblesse des hautes sphères.  
Pourtant, il était sur que Zoro, par ces yeux scrutateurs, sa méfiance et même sa force, était né dans la poussière et la boue…  
A moins que ce soit cette guerre qui lui avait octroyé cette brusquerie qui avait suivit ces gestes et son hygiène de vie jusqu'ici.

Finissant la vaisselle, il se mit sur le pont, histoire de s'en griller une dernière et de partir avec Morphée faire un tour… Malheureusement, le vert était toujours là, l'œil aux aguets, l'oreille tendu, face aux pénombres de l'océan moqueur.

Le bretteur narguait cette entité sans corps, et celle ci lui répondait soit par des silences, soit par des vagues contre la coque.  
Cette fois, c'était le silence.

Se glissant plus ou moins a ces cotés, le blond apporta avec lui la lueur faiblarde de sa cloque… ainsi que…

-Love-cook ! Tu arrêtes tout de suite avec cette fumée ou tu finiras dans la mer !

Par provocation, le blond prit une profonde bouffée pour lui recracher au visage. Zoro ne fit que de froncer des sourcils et d'agiter sa main avec mépris dans le but, hypothétique, de disperser le nuage toxique.

Sanji, quand a lui, fut quelque peu énervé que le vert ne tourne pas une seule fois son regard haineux vers lui. Non, le gazon géant ne faisait que de scruter les pénombres de l'océan. Comme si un ennemi pouvait surgir a tout moment.  
Ricanant un peu, le blond taquina son homologue.

-Mais c'est que tu aurais peur qu'un navire marine nous accoste ?

-Non, je me prépare a aller réveiller Nami dés que je vois un pavillon a l'horizon. Ca vous évitera la mauvaise conscience de devoir abandonner Enmeï sur une île.

Première claque.

Apparemment, Zoro n'avait pas apprécié que le blond prenne la parti de la rousse, même si l'accord avec la gente féminine était inscrit dans son code génétique. Mais ça faisait tout de même mal…

-Avoue que c'est dangereux pour elle de rester a nos cotés.

-J'y pense chaque seconde, et c'est pour cette raison que je monte la garde. Si tu pouvais me laisser surveiller en paix a présent…

Sanji jeta un coup d'œil au bretteur pour, lui aussi, observer cette étendu nocturne.  
Il voyait bien que le vert était inquiet, fatigué… Les cernes se creusaient de jours en jours, et la nuit, il entendait toujours Zoro se lever et se balader sur le pont quand il n'était pas à la vigie.  
Faisait-il des cauchemars ?

Le blond n'était pas assez fou pour lui demander.  
Soufflant cette fois la fumée loin de la gorge délicate du vert, il fut assez con pour se montrer sympa.

-Comment tu veux surveiller avec ta tronche de mort-vivant. T'es tellement dans le brouillard qu'un régiment de bateau de guerre pourrait passer que tu ne réagira pas… C'est plus des valises que tu as sous les yeux, c'est des porte-bagages. Alors tu vas pioncer, histoire de pouvoir servir a quelque chose, même si ça consiste a regarder le néant en gardant son sérieux, et dans quatre heure je te réveille, que je ne perde pas complètement ma nuit.

Zoro lui jeta enfin un regard. Etrange, étonné, ou même hagard pour qu'un infime sourire vienne à ces lèvres. Puis ce dernier devint un poil moqueur.

-Hmm… Je ne sais pas… Serais tu capables de regarder ce vaste océan dans le noir ? Je ne sais pas si tu as le taux de cerveaux disponible…

-Si ce taux doit être l'équivalent au tien, ça va. J'ai plus du double.

Zoro rigola.  
Ce qui surprit le blond… Le statufia même.  
Un rire franc, un peu nerveux par la fatigue… Mais un rire tout de même.

-Tu as surement raison. Je te laisse alors en tête a tête avec lui.

Zoro se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller s'allonger quelques heures… Cependant, Sanji ne put ravaler cette phrase.

-Puis, tu n'as pas a craindre les Marines. On ne les laissera pas te prendre Enmeï comme ils ont pris Anna.

Et voilà… Sanji avait plongé à pieds joints dans le passé difficile de son compagnon. Il avait parlé trop vite, dit trop de chose, et imaginé certaine.

Le blond s'attendit à l'attaque du vert, à une crise de colère, à une engueulade parce que ce con de blondinet avait osé dire que le grand Roronoa Zoro avait peur de simples soldats en bermuda.  
La méfiance soudaine de Sanji se fit répondre par un odieux silence…  
Ce silence qui laissait tout le temps au cuistot de s'immoler lui même d'injure face à son manque de tact.

Celui ci fut enfin coupé par un soupir et le regard de Zoro qui se porta vers l'océan, vers cette vaste terre qu'il rejoignait toujours par nostalgie…  
Cette terre inconnue pour le reste des vivants.

-Il y a bien d'autre chose… Des choses bien plus horribles que les marines dans le monde. Bien plus affreux que l'humain en général.

Zoro se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte, ouvrant celle ci qui déversa sur le pont obscur la chaude lumière de la cuisine.  
Devant cette silhouette monochrome, le cuistot demanda encore.

-Quoi donc ? Qu'est ce qui est pire que l'humanité ?!

L'humain apportait la guerre, et avec elle, la maladie, la famine, le meurtre… Les maux liés à l'humanité étaient vicieuses, mortelles et cruelles…

Le vert releva un peu la tête, lançant cette unique réponse. Cette chose qu'il avait rejetée, ravagée, hurlée…  
Cette chose qu'il avait refuser dans sa vie mais qui lui revenait toujours en tête.

-Le destin.

Le destin des hommes était de s'entretuer.  
Le destin de l'humain était de souffrir.  
Le destin de l'humanité était de mourir.

Dans l'utopie de Zoro, il souhaitait protéger Enmeï de ce destin. Mais il savait aussi que c'était déjà une cause perdue.

Personne ne peut vaincre la mort éternellement.

Même pas lui.

…**  
ET voilà ! C'est un peu triste, mais un peu mignon tout de même… Et notre bretteur reprend un peu de poil de la bête !  
Au plaisir d'avoir vos avis sur cette histoire, et si une romance vous tentes ou non… Ou autre chose !  
ALLEZ ! BONNES FÊTE DE FIN D'ANNEE ! Ne buvez pas trop ( Pensez a votre dignité ) et faites gaffe a votre estomacs. **


	18. Fragile

**Hola hola, jeunes gens !  
Alors que mes exams arrivent a grand pas et que le sommeil est repoussé a grand coups de café, je vous dédit le prochain chapitre de cette histoire, au combien macabre !  
Encore une fois, elle se passe beaucoup dans le passé désastreux de ce marimo sur patte !  
Un peu surprise de vos non commentaires, mais bon, on peut pas tous avoir…  
Sinon, bonne année ! Et que celle ci vous soit favorable !  
****  
Roronoagathou**** : Pas de problème, tout le monde à eut un peu mal à la tête ce 1 er Janvier… Bonne année a toi aussi ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce passage. Je ne savais pas trop comment faire que ces deux là discute sans se bouffer le nez ou être trop OOC… Merci de me dire que ça marche malgré tout ! En espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant !**

**Menu du jour ****: Maladie sur son lit de pestilence, une rouquine mariné a la sauce aigre douce et enfin, une sentence fleurie !**

**Bon appétit !****  
**

Chapitre 18 : Fragile

_J'étais debout._

_Mes pieds touchaient bien le sol, enfoncés dans la boue transformée en marécage grâce à la pluie et à la terre fraichement retournés._  
_Les plantations avaient bien pris avec ce temps et les marines ne trainaient pas trop dans le coin, nous laissant un peu en paix._  
_Mais ça n'avait aucune importance._

_Plus rien n'en avait…_

_Mes mains se posèrent sur le bois fraichement taillé, coupé, creusé…_  
_Bref. Tous ce qui avait pus marqués le nom de Damien au fer rouge sur ce bois…_

_Oui. Damien est mort._

_Il est décédé sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider._  
_De cette fièvre, de ce teint cireux, de ces irritation qui avaient marqués sa peau._  
_Mais quand je l'avais compris… Quand nous avions comprit... Il était trop tard._

_Insuffisance rénale._

_Damien était mort parce que ces reins l'avaient lâchés._  
_Quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait pas guérir à coups de médicaments hasardeux._

_J'étais debout, devant sa tombe, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, les yeux ouverts sur le vide. De plus, la pluie me brouillait la vue._  
_A moins que ce soit mes larmes._  
_Les enfants avaient fait les adieux au corps et j'étais allé l'enterrer seul._  
_Et il n'y avait qu'a cet instant que je pouvais exprimer ma peine avec sérénité. Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser les enfants voir la déchéance, ma faiblesse face à la mort._  
_Aussi cruelle soit elle…_

_Regardant mon sabre, je comprenais avec douleur qu'il y avait des ennemis que l'on ne pouvait pas occire à coup de sabre._  
_La famine en faisait partie… Mais la maladie aussi._

_Le plus difficile était de rester sur le présent, de ne pas se laisser aller à la nostalgie ni même aux souvenirs._  
_Vivre dans l'horreur du présent pour y détecter chaque piège, à tous moment._  
_Oublier le confort de la paix intérieur pour survivre à l'enfer de l'instant._

_Serrant des dents, je déversais deux larmes sur la tombe de Damien pour les rouvrir secs._  
_Je ne pouvais me permettre de faire un deuil long._

_Me coupant de tous sentiment, je refoulais cette peine pour me concentrer sur les mouvements futurs de nos ennemis._  
_Soit dit en passant, tout le monde._

_Je me détournais de cette tombe fraichement creusée pour me rendre à nouveau dans mon foyer qui n'était à présent que pleurs._  
_Normalement, un adulte aurait été avec nous pour nous dire qu'au moins, Damien ne souffrait plus de cette maladie, qui l'avait fait se tordre dans tout les sens, gémir plusieurs jours pour finalement s'éteindre dans son sommeil._

_Mais il n'y avait personne pour cela._  
_Personne pour nous assurer que ça ne nous arrivera pas._

_Face a des ennemis, face aux manques de nourriture, face aux froids…_  
_J'avais apprit des combines, des trucs et des techniques pour palier, pour gérer ou même faire disparaître le problème._

_Mais face a ça… Je me sentais tout petit, désoeuvré…_  
_Inutile._

_Me mordant l'intérieur de la joue, je sentis la colère se renflouer dans mon corps, grossir, m'étouffant peu à peu._  
_Cependant, hurler de rage indiquerait notre position._  
_Frapper le sol ou les arbres me ferait laisser des traces trop visibles._

_Je me mordis jusqu'aux sangs._

_A présent chaque mort chez les enfants devrait se faire en silence, les pleurs et la rage devenant trop dangereuse…_  
_Nous devions devenir des fantômes pour se glisser dans les mailles de la marine qui quadrillait le périmètre de plus en plus serré, nous empêchant de sortir._

_Nous avions dû attendre trois jours avant de pouvoir sortir le corps de Damien pour l'enterrer à des kilomètres de notre habitat._  
_La pluie torrentielle affaissait notre seul passage dans un torrent boue qui pourrait devenir potentiellement mortel._

_Et non, ce n'était pas parce que les marines avaient peur de tâcher leurs beaux bermudas blancs qu'ils ne sortaient pas._  
_Les boulets de canon avaient détruit le sol, le détachant des plaques rocheuses et donc facilitant les glissements de terrains._  
_Finalement, la mort était vraiment partout…_

_Un frisson remonta tout mon corps…_  
_Si faible…_

_Tu avais raison, Koshiro. L'humain est faible…_  
_Mais il suffit d'enfermer cette douleur et ce chagrin pour rester dans l'optimal. Que le deuil ne ralentisse pas le geste._

_Je n'ai qu'a être plus fort que les êtres humains pour pouvoir les sauver._

* * *

Nami était allongée sur un transat, lisant le journal quotidien quand une dispute entre Sanji et Zoro éclata.

Rien de très grave, les chamailleries habituelles par rapport aux tours de garde, de marine et d'autre truc dont elle n'avait pas à s'occuper…

Mais alors qu'ils étaient en plein échange amical, un bruit attira l'oreille de Zoro qui expédia vite Sanji au loin pour aller vers l'origine du son.

C'était Enmeï qui avançait comme elle pouvait en babillant joyeusement des sons incompréhensibles…  
Souriant, Zoro lui avait prit les bras, l'avait levé pour l'installé sur ces chaussures. Et doucement, il fit des petits pas pour que Enmeï marche avec lui et prenne l'habitude de se déplacer debout.

Et sous les rires discret du vert et les éclats d'Enmeï, Nami se souvint de leur première dispute concernant la petite.

Zoro s'était montré agressif, venimeux, appuyant sur son passif pour la culpabiliser, ce qui n'était vraiment pas son habitude.  
Le vert se laissait toujours faire quand on l'engueulait pour finalement se défendre en un regard.  
Il n'y avait qu'avec le blond que le bretteur sortait ces griffes, histoire de s'amuser.  
Rien de bien méchant…

Mais pas quand Enmeï était concernée.

Paternel mais pas tendre…

Nami étouffa un petit rire en se disant que si Zoro et Bellemere s'était rencontrés, ils se seraient peut-être bien entendu…  
Enfin… Entendu comme le vert était ami avec le Cook.

Puis l'image de sa mère, mourant pour elle et Nojiko, se superposa à la rage de Zoro dés qu'un marine arrivait pour lui prendre Enmeï.

Est ce que le vert ressentait cette même passion ?  
Cet amour disproportionnelle pour une enfant inconnu ?  
Le même qu'avait eu Bellemere a son égard ?  
Ce sentiment étrange écrasant qui permettait les pires folies comme celle de se laisser mourir ?

Enmeï. Survie.

Nami baissa les yeux sur son journal mais son esprit était toujours tourné vers ce parallélisme qu'elle n'avait, jusqu'alors, jamais établi.

Elle avait perdu Bellemere, sa mère.  
Zoro avait perdu Anna, sa fille.

Finalement, la plupart avait perdu un parent, ou avait reçut de la vie quelqu'un qui les avait protégé, pour remplacer cette parenté perdue, pour que finalement mourir a son tour…

Zoro, lui, était de l'autre coté de la barrière.

Il avait perdu la personne qu'il protégeait. Et en voyant ces yeux hantés de cette douleur ancienne, Nami comprenait que ce devait être une de ces blessures auxquelles on ne se remet jamais totalement.  
Est ce que Bellemere aurait autant souffert si Nojiko et elle même serait décédé lors de l'arrivée d'Arlong sur leur île, les condamnant à survivre avec cette perte ?

Relevant les yeux, elle ne put que voir Zoro revenir sans Enmeï.  
Il avait du la coucher pour sa sieste de l'après midi.  
Se décidant enfin, la rouquine quitta son transat pour aller voir Zoro qui avait entreprit, lui aussi, une petite sieste.

Faisant ramper son ombre sur le visage concentré du bretteur, la navigatrice attendit que ce dernier manifeste son intérêt.  
Mais son mutisme l'obligea à faire le premier pas. Soit un raclement de gorge.  
Zoro émit lui même un grognement.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je… Je voulais te féliciter ! Je ne te savais pas capable d'être aussi responsable envers un enfant alors qu'il t'est impossible de faire des courses proprement.

Le vert n'ouvrit pas les yeux.  
N'haussa même pas un sourcil.  
Mauvais début.

L'équipage avait prit le temps de comprendre que quand Zoro ne répondait pas à la provocation c'est qu'il ne voulait pas jouer, ou qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire semblant de s'intéresser à ce que tu racontais.

La rouquine était sure que, comme c'était parti, elle pourrait tout aussi bien faire la conversation à un caillou.  
Se reprenant, Nami comprit que cette fois, il ne fallait pas jouer avec les apparences, mais être honnête.

De toute façon, il fallait bien le dire.  
Si vous éclatez en sanglot devant Roronoa Zoro, il ne peut avoir que deux réactions.

Il vous engueule parce que vous n'avez pas a pleurer, vous êtes bien trop fort et important pour lui pour qu'une seule larme vienne vous pourrir le moral.

Ou il ne dit rien, vous regarde et va péter la gueule à celui ou celle qui vous a fait mal. Le pétage de gueule peu devenir un meurtre…

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que jamais, Ô grand jamais, le bretteur de l'équipage aux chapeaux de pailles ne se moquera de vous.  
Il pensera d'abord à ce qu'il peut faire pour vous avant d'agir.

Alors l'honnêteté sera plutôt payant avec lui, même si vous vous sentez ridicule. C'est ce qui avait du se passer avec Usopp, vu comme ils s'entendent bien a présent…  
Prenant une grande respiration, Nami se jeta a l'eau.

-Je venais… M'excuser.

Cette fois, Zoro ouvrit les yeux, cernés de fatigue et d'incompréhension.  
Qu'est qu'elle lui chantait ?

Nami se mordit profondément la lèvre. C'était si dur à dire…

-Je veux m'excuser de la façon d'avoir accueillie Enmeï dans notre équipage. Je sais, ça était horrible de ma part, alors que je suis la mieux placé pour comprendre la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir comme père, même si tu es un pirate. Tu es un père génial… De plus, avec ta perte. C'est courageux de ta part de recueillir une orpheline.

-Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite.

Nami regarda Zoro qui s'était relevé pour s'asseoir sur la rambarde, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Déjà, ce n'est pas courageux de ma part, c'est égoïste. Je l'ai prise avec moi car je voulais chasser Anna de ma mémoire et la remplacer par Enmeï… Et le résultat est peu probant…

-Mais..

-Je n'ai pas finis !

Nami redevint silencieuse.  
Zoro parlait peu, mais quand il le faisait, il fallait être très attentif.

-Tu n'as pas non plus à t'excuser pour la manière d'avoir accueilli la nouvelle. Moi même, je me suis montré très cruel avec toi à ce moment précis.

-Non… J'ai été une vraie garce…

-Eh ho ! C'est moi qui t'insultes normalement alors ne me pique pas mon rôle ! Le tien se cantonne à une navigatrice folle, hystérique, violente et qui fait des poses étranges pour les affiches de recherche.

Nami renifla un peu tout en hoquetant un ricanement face à la tentative du bretteur de la faire rire. Quel crétin. Soudainement le visage de Zoro se fit plus sérieux.  
-C'est vrai que je n'adhère ni a tes idéaux, ni même a ta manière de penser. Dés fois, j'ai vraiment envie de te jeter à la mer… Surtout quand tu me rappelles mes dettes imaginaires et, que de toute façon, je ne te rembourserais jamais. Mais bon, t'es comme une petite sœur. Tu m'énerves mais je me bougerais toujours le fion pour aller te chercher dans les pires bourbiers.

Cette fois, Nami avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer.  
Ce qui était stupide mais, elle n'avait jamais réussit à faire le dialogue, autre qu'en lui donnant des ordres qu'il ne suivait pas…

Finalement, c'était si simple que ça ?

Encore une fois, Zoro avait réussi a se glisser dans la peau d'un être confiant, un peu froid, mais loyal. Celui d'un grand frère.

-T'es vraiment qu'un crétin…

-Et toi, une sorcière des mers… Personne n'est parfait.

Un silence se créa entre eux.  
Il n'était pas lourd, ni même gênant. Juste un partage de leur temps et de leur présence… Eux qui ne pouvaient se voir sans se mordre le nez, c'était un miracle.

Mais Nami avait d'autre chose à dire.  
Cette ressemblant avec Bellemere l'avait quelque peu bousculée…  
Et soudainement cette sorte de faille qui les séparait.

Zoro avait bien dit qu'il n'aimait ni ces idéaux, ni même sa manière de pensées ?  
Pour qui se prenait-il ?!

-Et en fait, puis je savoir en quoi ma manière de penser te dérange ?!

-Ce n'est pas qu'elle me dérange, c'est que je n'y adhère pas.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

Zoro soupira un peu, se prenant l'arrête du nez entre ces doigts.  
Sérieux, il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant une gamine qui lui demandait pourquoi il ne voulait pas jouer avec elle.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Je ne vais pas t'expliquer point par point le pourquoi du comment ?!

-Ca me fait que si tu m'expliques ta vision des choses, je ne te verrais peut-être moins comme un homme misogyne, brutal et arrogant !

Zoro eut un petit geste de recul, l'air un peu vexé.  
Ce qui été normale après une telle tirade… Nami se remordit l'intérieur de la bouche…

-C'est juste que… J'ai l'impression d'être jugée à chaque fois que je suis en danger et que tu dois venir m'aider. Que tu reportes les fautes sur ma condition de femme, que tu me juges juste sur mon genre…

-Ah ouais ? Bah, c'est pas ça…

Nami le regarda, exigeant des explications.  
Zoro se massa un peu la nuque. C'était difficile de parler de sa vision des choses à quelqu'un qui était si loin de nous…  
Et de plus, le féminisme et Zoro, c'était une grande histoire d'amour…

-Par exemple, si je m'énerve et que je n'approuve pas le fait que tu sois dans des petites tenues dans « séduire » les hommes, c'est parce que j'ai l'impression que tu caricatures tous les mecs a des boules d'hormones et de pulsions. Ce qui, entre parenthèse, pousse des crétins, comme notre cuistot, à avoir un comportement exaspérant. Après, tu es une femme libre, tu fais ce qui te plais, je n'ai pas à te dire quoi faire. La réaction des hommes autour de toi n'est pas ta responsabilité. Je ne fais que d'exposer mon point de vue un peu stéréotypé sur les bords.

Zoro savait que sa vision était biaisée par ce qu'il avait vu plus petit.  
Entre les femme contraintes de vendre leur corps pour vivre, et les femmes esclaves violées devant lui, le vert avait bien compris que ce n'était pas une jupe ou un décolleté qui faisaient la différence…

Toute personne pouvait être agressé par une autre, à n'importe quel moment.

Mais Zoro préféré passer pour un crétin un poil sexiste que dire la faille qu'il avait. Ce traumatisme était pour lui trop intime pour être divulgué à quiconque.

Croisant les bras comme signe extérieur de défense, Zoro se tus, jetant un regard à Nami tout en attendant ces cris sur son cervelet de mâle stupide… Mais celle-ci resta étrangement silencieuse. Finalement, elle reprit contenance, une moue un peu irritée.

-C'est des idées très arrêtées, mais qu'avais-je à attendre d'un homme de Cro-Magnon comme toi.

-Elles sont aussi arrêtées que ta tyrannie gratuite et ta vision de l'argent.

Nami jeta un regard glacé à Zoro qui lui rendit bien.  
Celui ci continua sur sa lancée…

-Je sais que ta mère t'a demandée d'être forte. Elle était marine, c'était un soldat qui avait dû combattre le monde des hommes et s'affirmer en tant que soldat et en tant que femme. Mais ce n'est pas en tyrannisant les autres et en les terrorisant que tu deviendras forte.

Nami resta coi…

_Que tu deviendras forte_.

Zoro la voyait donc encore faible…  
Elle s'agrippa à la rambarde, se retenant de la gifler. Alors qu'elle allait lui souffler un poing bien senti, Zoro continua :  
-Cette force, tu l'avais déjà quand tu as décidé de sauver seule ton village. Donc tu n'as pas à la camoufler sous cette violence gratuite et ce manque d'ouverture d'esprit. Tu ne fais que de l'entacher au contraire. J'imagine bien que tu as ton caractère sulfureux, et je ne te demande pas de devenir quelqu'un d'autre… Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que tu dois prendre en compte la sensibilité des autres malgré tout. Tu juges les gens sur ta vision des choses que tu as décidée comme la norme à suivre. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce qui est évident pour toi ne l'est pas pour les autres…

Zoro souffla un peu et passa sa main dans ces cheveux…  
C'était si difficile de parler de vision du monde sans passer pour un utopiste…

-Et ton amour a l'argent… Bordel Nami, tu m'as toujours vu comme un crétin parce que je n'ai jamais eut sou en poche, mais il ne t'ait jamais venu à l'idée que j'avais décidé de vivre sans argent ?! Tu vois l'argent comme une chose vitale, et moi comme une chose futile et dangereux. Cependant j'ai accepté ta vision du monde, il serait peut-être temps que tu te penches sur celle des autres.

Zoro replaça correctement ces sabres sur son haramaki, signe qu'il allait partir plus loin…  
Mais pour Nami la discussion n'était pas finie.

-Comment on peut vivre sans argent ?! C'est impossible ! Il est le nerf de la guerre, la chose qui fait tourner le monde.

-Eh bien je n'ai peut-être pas envie de vivre dans ce genre de monde. Je sais que pour toi, l'argent a été signe de libération, mais il t'a aussi trahis quand Arlong a acheté ces marines corrompus. Tu as aussi connu une vie assez austère, alors je comprends très bien que le luxe te donne envi…

-Mais monsieur Roronoa est bien au dessus de cela, c'est ça ?!

Zoro s'arrêta en chemin, montrant simplement son dos à Nami. Celle ci avait presque peur qu'il ne vienne lui coller une gifle…  
Mais il fit bien pire.

-Dit moi Nami… Tu as vécus avec ta mère et ta sœur, non ?

-Heu… Oui…

-Tu as été heureuse à ce moment là ? Malgré la pauvreté dans laquelle vous viviez ?

-Bien sûr !

Zoro se tourna juste face a elle, la toisant sans colère ni empathie. Il lui fit juste un mince sourire sans qu'il n'atteigne vraiment ces yeux.  
Ceux ou l'on ne sait si c'est de la tendresse ou un chagrin profond.

-Eh bien tu vois… Moi, je ne recherche que ça… Vivre dans une routine familiale pendant quelques années. Et pour l'instant cette famille me convient très bien.

Alors qu'il repartait, Nami savait qu'elle avait été un peu le témoin d'un miracle. Même si c'était né de questions acharnées, de reproches, Zoro venait de leur dire son amour pour eux…  
Il venait de dire « je t'aime » à tout l'équipage avec ces yeux de vieux solitaire, heureux de sortir de cette errance perpétuelle.

Zoro n'avait jamais eut de vraie famille…

Non, c'était lui qui s'était occupé des autres.  
Comme il l'avait fait avec feu Anna, comme il le faisait avec Enmeï…  
Comme il le faisait avec eux, de manière si particulière.

La rouquine s'imaginait sans mal Zoro vivre dans son île faite de violence et de poussière, seul comme tous les autres, errant sans véritable but…  
Puis il y avait eut Anna pour l'en tirer, pour le rendre plus humain et lui faire connaître la sensation d'être aimé, d'être avec une famille…

Puis on lui avait prit…

Cette même violence qu'il avait domptée tout le long de sa vie lui avait prit Anna, et l'avait laissé agoniser dans cette nouvelle solitude si amère…  
Un sentiment qui avait dû lui être insupportable… Mais la guerre lui avait aussi montrer la pire des facettes de l'homme, le rendant méfiant, suspicieux.

Finalement, le bretteur s'était entouré de cette solitude étouffante, juste parce qu'elle n'était pas mortel, au contraire des humains.

Nami se mordit le pouce.  
Elle n'avait jamais fait d'effort pour comprendre les autres, et le vert était resté hermétique a tous signe extérieur…  
Evidemment qu'ils n'avaient pas put s'entendre.

Mais si le vert avait eut toute cette réflexion pour l'accepter entièrement, il serait peut-être équitable qu'elle fasse de même.

* * *

_J'étais dans la cuisine à tenter de donner un aspect plus mangeable aux restes de nourriture que je peinais de cuisiner. Je savais que dans notre situation, il n'était même pas envisageable d'avoir un bon repas, mais qui sait…_

_Ils étaient tous encore sous le chagrin suite à la mort de Damien._  
_J'avais le devoir d'être fort pour eux…_

_Alors que je goutais le simili soupe de légume que j'avais réussi à produire, avec des carottes sauvages et des patates que l'on essayait de cultiver. Je passais la cuillère a Tatsuo qui gouta à son tour et lui donna le tablier._  
_Me jetant un regard inquiet, je lui ébouriffais les cheveux pour le rassurer._

_Je ne tomberais pas malade._

_IL est vrai que depuis quelques jours je toussais beaucoup, mais ce ne devait qu'être un coup de froid depuis l'enterrement de Damien._

_De plus, le temps n'avait pas arrêté de se dégrader, laissant les pluies torrentielles détruire tous passage possible vers le bateau des marines, et nous enfermer dans une humidité constante qui bleuissait les joues des enfants._

_En passant, je mis les couvertures sur Nikos et Nathiya qui se serraient dans l'espoir de partager un peu de chaleur._  
_Puis finalement, je me retrouvais face à cette chambre._  
_Cette salle sombre, puant la sueur, la maladie et la mort prochaine._

_Secouant la tête, je m'injuriais de penser à un truc pareil alors que Panya se battait contre sa maladie._  
_Maladie que j'avais identifiée malgré moi._

_Infection._

_Je baissais ma main qui allait ouvrir la porte, mon courage fuyant très loin._  
_Je ne voulais pas la voir à nouveau dans cet état… Etat qui empirait chaque jours malgré les antibiotiques que je lui faisant avaler dans l'espoir d'éliminer les bactéries qui gangrénaient son corps._

_Mais je n'étais pas médecin…_

_Je ne pouvais que me fier à mes maigres connaissances sur le sujet._  
_Mais une chose était sur…_  
_Cette infection avait mutée en quelque chose de bien pire, et que je savais inguérissable._  
_Ce fut des années plus tard que je compris ce que Panya avait…_

_Une septicémie._

_Dans une situation comme la notre, il ne fallait pas être un devin pour comprendre que son destin était déjà tracé…_

_Elle allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, son corps s'empoisonnant de lui même et lui faisant subir des crises de délires qui la faisait parler toute la nuit…_  
_Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'elle soit assez shootée pour ne pas comprendre qu'elle était en train de mourir._

_Retendant ma main vers cette porte maudite, je la faisais coulisser pour voir dans son interstice Panya se battre contre son corps maladif._

_Son souffle rauque et rapide emplissait la pièce tous comme ces gémissements de détresse. Elle parlait a ces fantômes qui semblaient rire d'elle vu comme elle les repoussait à coups d'injures à moitié mangés par ces respirations chaotique._

_J'entrais finalement dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi, replongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité._  
_Je fis un premier pas pour sentir quelque chose de chaud coller à mes pieds. Le potage que je lui avais amené avait été renversé…_  
_Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eu la force de tous manger…_  
_Elle m'avait pourtant promis de tout avaler quand j'avais du la laisser pour aider Tatsuo qui peinait déjà à surveiller Nathiya et Nikos._

_Ramassant le bol, je le posais un peu plus loin et vins remettre correctement le linge froid sur le front de Panya._

_Elle était la seule d'entre nous a ne pas crever de froid._

_Elle s'accrocha à mes jambes et posa sa tête sur mes genoux en recherche de réconfort qui pourrait la sortir de cette douleur quotidienne._

_Caressant ces mèches brunes, je chantonnais une petite berceuse pour la calmer. Mais sa fièvre et sa douleur devaient lui empêcher de voir ou même d'entendre._  
_Doucement, je pris sa main pour la poser contre ma poitrine, lui prouvant mon attention par les vibrations de mon chant qui rampait dans ma gorge et mon torse._

_Doucement, les rides de son visage disparues, les cernes de fatigue et de souffrance s'amenuisant considérablement face au bonheur qu'était la perspective de dormir quelques heures._  
_Son souffle devint plus paisible et elle ferma enfin les yeux pour aller dans les bras doux de Morphée, seul échappatoire de cette douleur interne._

_Je dus m'assoupir un peu…_  
_Beaucoup peut-être._

_Je m'éveillais un peu plus tard dans cette même chambre, toujours assis sur mes jambes, la tête de Panya entre mes mains._  
_Celle-ci me tenant fermement les manches, tirant pitoyablement dessus alors que sa respiration erratique était parsemée d'une toux qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement._

_En un mouvement, je penchait sa tête sur le coté, permettant à sa gorge de rejeter les glaires et le sang qui l'étouffaient._  
_Alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre pieds, calquant sa respiration sur la mienne, elle recommença à divaguer._

_-J'en peux plus… Zoro… Je… Je n'en peux plus…_

_-Chut…_

_Je lui embrassais le front et tenta de la réconforter comme je le pouvais. Mais elle continua.._

_-Zoro… Je t'en supplie… Tue moi._

_Mon geste se stoppa net face à cette demande, cette supplique qu'elle répéta à ma plus grande horreur._

_-Zoro… Je vais mourir alors… Je t'en pris, je t'en supplie… Tue moi… Tue moi maintenant… Dieu, je t'en pris, tue moi ! QUE CETTE DOULEUR CESSE !_

_Je la berçais encore un peu alors qu'elle repartait doucement dans ce coma, seul élément appréciable de cette douleur._

_Je la regardais quelque instant avant de me pencher sur ces dernières divagations qui m'avaient glacées le sang, me rendant plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était encore._  
_Lentement, Panya repris sa litanie funèbre, pleurant son désespoir, implorant son dieu…_

_Lâche comme je l'étais, je me fermais à sa supplique, me rendant sourd à sa peine._  
_Je ne pouvais pas imaginer lui faire du mal…_  
_Je savais pertinemment que je n'y survivrais pas... Mais pourrais je vivre en sachant que je l'avais laisser souffrir tout le long de son agonie, sans même penser a l'en amputer définitivement._

_J'étais vraiment lâche…_

_Mes yeux s'humidifièrent pendant quelques secondes pour finalement redevenir secs sans pour autant que ma douleur s'en aille…_  
_Je me remis à murmurer ma berceuse, tentant par tout les moyens possibles de lui faire oublier sa mort prochaine et pour noyer sa litanie toujours présente dans mon esprit…_

_Quand elle ne bougea plus, je le recouchais dans son lit et sortis doucement, espérant qu'elle décède dans son sommeil._  
_Ce serait le destin le moins tragique qu'elle pouvait atteindre, désormais._

_Frappant de toute mes forces, je fracassais le bras de ce marine qui s'était bien trop approcher de notre maisonnée._

_Alors qu'il se tenait le bras en gémissant, je glissais ma main sur sa nuque pour frapper sa mâchoire d'un coup de genoux._  
_Cette fois, il tomba en arrière, le nez en morceau. Un nez cassé n'était rien face à ce que je leur réservais si ils découvraient notre cachette._

_Je m'avançais vers lui, la pluie battant mon dos avec vigueur, m'encourageant à être cruel…_  
_Ou était ce le contraire ?_

_Depuis que Panya m'avais supplié de la tuer, j'évitais la maison, gardant une distance respectable en combattant nos ennemis._  
_Ma lâcheté faisait peur aux enfants._  
_Je voyais bien leurs regards, quand je rentrais couvert de boue et de sang, le visage éteint, le regard vide._

_Cette même expression qui restait sur mes traits quand je rendais visite à Panya qui se réveillait juste pour me supplier encore et encore…_

_Je refusais que les enfants aillent la voir, de peur qu'ils ne se salissent les mains en faisant cet acte abominable qu'est de tuer un être innocent…_  
_Ou bien celui charitable de délivrer quelqu'un d'une douleur qui lui sera mortelle dans tous les cas. Même au prix de sa conscience…_

_Cependant, je passais toujours mes nuits avec elle._

_Me sachant a coté d'elle, elle ne criait plus ses plaintes, me les susurrant seulement à l'oreille sans qu'une seule larme ne quitte mes paupières._  
_Je ne sais encore si c'est à ce moment que je suis devenu un véritable monstre ou bien avant…_

_Je rentrais après avoir observé ce marine rampé dans la boue, se tenant la mâchoire comme si elle allait tomber, me regardant comme si j'étais la pire chose qu'il ait rencontré dans sa pitoyable existence._

_Aussi pitoyable que la notre…_

_Tournant les talons, j'allais vers ce qui était respectivement mon paradis et mon enfer. Parmi tous mes défauts, il y en avait un qui pour d'autre aurait fait une qualité…_  
_Mais dans une vie comme la mienne, ce n'était que du masochisme._  
_La loyauté._

_Dans un monde ou tout le monde peut mourir, s'attacher était suicidaire, stupide, inconscient… C'était ouvrir les portes à des souffrances variées._  
_La trahison, le mensonge et la perte allaient de pairs avec les conflits. Ils en étaient la source et la conséquence…_

_Ouvrant la porte, je vis les trois enfants, les mains sur les oreilles, à pleurer toutes les larmes de leurs frêles corps._

_Panya avait dû hurler toute sa souffrance, gangrénant les autres enfants…_

_M'avançant, je les prenais dans mes bras._  
_Ils s'y pelotonnèrent, malgré le fait que je sois fait de boue, d'eau de pluie et de sang. Pleurant dans mon cou, je les serrais, sentant qu'ils étaient à bout. A bout de cette souffrance, de ces cris, de cette guerre, de ce froid et de cette faim qui nous suivaient à la trace._

_La pluie diluvienne avait détruit nos maigres pousses et toute la végétation commençait à pourrir sur place, se gorgeant d'eau pour geler… Notre abris sera bientôt à la vue de tous…_  
_L'île elle même nous abandonnait comme l'avait fait la météo…_  
_Nous protégeant d'abord avec les pluies pour après nous faire mourir de faim…_

_Les marines sortant rarement, ils étaient plus nombreux à garder la nourriture, et je n'avais ni Tatsuo ni Panya pour m'aider. L'un m'assistant pour voler de la nourriture et l'autre pour surveiller Nikos et Nathiya…_  
_Il m'était donc devenu impossible de refaire les réserves, et celles que nous avions baissaient drastiquement, nous donnant à chaque bouchées une idée de dernière fois._

_Nos esprits partaient en déroute, notre motivation de survie était a plat… Encore un peu et nous deviendrions des larves, attendant que la mort fasse le travail…_  
_Et je devais empêcher ça…_

_Doucement, j'ébouriffais les cheveux de Tatsuo tout en lui demandant de préparer à manger pour les enfants et de faire un bouillon pour Panya…_

_Il s'exécuta alors que j'allais vers la chambre de Panya._  
_Ouvrant de nouveau cette porte qui était devenu source de cauchemar, je regardais Panya se débattre avec le peu de force qui lui restait…_  
_De nouveau je mis sa tête sur mes genoux pour caresser ces cheveux, pauvre réconfort que je pouvais lui donner._

_Mon visage restant de pierre, je dénouais avec une patience infini ces cheveux trempées de sueur, les replaçant correctement._  
_Elle se calma un peu sous mon attention, sa respiration redevenant a peu prés normale._

_Doucement, j'écrasais les larmes de douleur qui s'étaient coincées dans ces cernes et ces rides de souffrance, démystifiant cette maladie qui la rendait folle, incapable de pensée et même de parler… Puis je commençais a lui masser la nuque, la détendant du mieux possible avant qu'elle n'émerge dans cette réalité brutale qu'était la notre._

_Tatsuo toqua doucement a la porte pour l'ouvrir lentement, glissant sa tête et le plateau repas dans l'entrebâillement…  
Voyant que je ne pouvais bouger, il entra dans cette chambre funèbre et déposa le plat à mes cotés tout en me consacrant un regard remplis de soutien._

_Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait me dire, mais je perçus un « Fait ce qu'il te pense juste »… Il devait avoir une idée du pourquoi de mon air lugubre, et avait entendu les suppliques de Panya a mon encontre…_

_Celle de mourir…_

_Je serrais Panya contre moi et la releva quelque peu pour tenter de lui faire avaler un peu de potage. Mes mains glacées sur son front et son dos, je parvins à lui faire boire quelques cuillerée tout en lui essuyant les joues quand la soupe se glissait loin de ces lèvres, longeant son visage pour se perdre dans le tissu de son pyjama plein de sueur._  
_Papillonnant un peu ces paupières, je sentais qu'elle voulait me voir, mais sa fièvre embuait sa vue, ces larmes collant ces yeux pour la rendre aveugle aux derniers instants…_  
_Je lui caressais le visage pour la rassurer et lui proposa de changer de vêtement et peut-être faire un brin de toilette, à présent qu'elle était pleine de sueurs maladives et de restes de nourriture._

_Elle était trop malade pour être gênée par l'idée que je puisse la voir nue, et moi, j'avais élevé une petite fille pendant 4 ans, dés mes 10 ans…_  
_Alors j'étais loin de toute gêne que pourrais m'apporter un corps féminin pré pubère._

_Hochant la tête, je partais chercher une bassine que j'avais entreposée à l'entrée de la chambre. Puis retirant la couverture, je passais seulement un linge humide sur sa peau grêlée de sueur…_  
_Soupirant d'aise à la froideur du linge, Panya se détendit, sentant la maladie perdre un peu de terrain face à mes soins._  
_La soulevant un peu, je lui passais la serviette dans le dos et la rallongea pour déplier avec soin son nouveau pyjama. Une fois habillée, je la recouchais dans le matelas dont j'avais aussi changé les draps, lui donnant la dignité qu'elle méritait._

_Non..._

_Elle méritait tellement plus._  
_Bien plus que je ne pourrais donner pour me faire pardonner…_

_J'aurais dû comprendre plus vite, agir plus efficacement._  
_J'aurais dû être plus fort, plus malin, plus protecteur…_

_Mais par mon incapacité, Panya était mourante et souffrait le martyre à chaque seconde._  
_Je vis le nez de Panya se retrousser et un sourire fleurir sur son visage._  
_Serein, fatigué mais calme… Cette simple courbure me poussa un peu plus dans mon idée._

_-Ça… Ça sent les pensées…_

_Je souriais à présent._

_Certains ne comprendraient pas cette phrase, mais moi si.  
J'avais tous fait pour qu'elle le dise.  
C'est pourquoi, autre que fuir cette maison et tabasser du marine, j'étais resté si longtemps dehors, sous la pluie._

_J'en avais trouvé. Des pensées sauvages._

_Bien que meurtries sous cette pluie battante, j'avais quelques peu distillé leur parfums sur le pyjama qu'elle portait. Je m'étais souvenu que c'était ses fleurs préféré, du temps ou elle était assez libre pour les voir de prés._

_J'avais fouillé l'île._  
_Heureusement que c'était des plantes poussant pendant l'hiver et le printemps…_  
_Elle s'amusa à respirer ce parfum qui lui rappeler, non sans amertume, le temps jadis ou elle avait une chance d'être heureuse._  
_Elle appuya sa tête sur mes genoux, caressant du pouce mon genou gauche. J'enlevais du pouce les traces de maladie sur ces yeux clos et glissa ma main dans mon dos pour en sortir l'objet de ma destruction._

_Un couteau de cuisine._

_Je l'avais pris quand Tatsuo avait le dos tourné._  
_A ce moment, le bruit de la lame sur son rangement en bois avait été pour moi le bruit d'un scintillement de hache, glacial et terrifiant._  
_Que je le fasse dans le dos des autres rendaient mon geste bien plus criminel encore._  
_Mais je ne voulais pas les rendre complice d'un tel acte._

_Le gardant en main, je caressais les cheveux démêlés de Panya._  
_Elle avait retrouvé sa dignité naturelle, et avait souris pour les quelques instants qu'il lui restait._  
_Je lui susurrais à présent une berceuse, respirant profondément pour bien poser ma voix et ne pas faire de fausse note, ma gorge enserrée par mon meurtre futur._

_J'espérais qu'elle s'endorme vite, que je puisse faire mon office de façon à ce qu'elle ne souffre pas._

_Doucement, sa respiration se calma, devenant lente, et aussi profonde que ma voix qui se gorgeait peu à peu de chagrin._  
_Je lui remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, tenant mon couteau de plus en plus fort, mon bras se vivifiant face à l'acte rapide et précis que je devait faire._

_Je chantais les dernières paroles de cette chanson, mélodie douce et triste que j'avais entendu lors de l'enterrement de Kuina. La première faille de Koshiro._

_Pour ma part, je n'avais plus de faille._

_J'avais été tellement brisé que je n'étais qu'une carcasse faites de fêlures et de morceaux détachés. Il n'y avait rien à sauver et rien à recoller…_  
_La dernière note franchi mes lèvres, quand ce scintillement revint à mes oreilles._  
_Le couteau avait frôlé le sol, démontrant son coupant par ce son cristallin._

_La lame était sur la nuque alors que la note quittait mes lèvres._

_Je resserrais la prise sur le front de Panya quand soudainement, elle se tourna, me faisant face et stoppant mon geste, ma lame entre deux de ces vertèbres, à la base de la nuque._  
_L'arrière de sa tête entre mes genoux, elle ouvrit comme elle put ses paupières et me regarda malgré le voile qui s'était déposé sur ces pupilles._

_Je savais que dans l'instant elle me voyait, malgré la maladie._

_Alors que je n'osais bouger, elle ouvrit la bouche qui échappa un spasme de souffrance et se tut en un sourire._

_Un sourire heureux._

_Une articulation. Un mot._  
_Ma lame se planta dans sa nuque, lui donnant un effet de brisure immédiat._

_Elle mourut quelques secondes plus tard, le cortex cérébral coupé de tout le reste du corps._  
_Elle n'eut pas la sensation de mourir, seulement la joie de ne plus ressentir de souffrance._

_Si elle avait vécus plus longtemps, elle aurait compris que sa vie la quittée._  
_Mais se ne fut pas le cas._  
_C'était la mort la plus digne et la moins douloureuse que je pouvais offrir à Panya._  
_Mon couteau resta dans sa nuque, et je pris quelques secondes pour le retirer avec une minutie ridicule. Comme dans la peur de la blesser d'avantage._

_Le couteau hors de son corps, je le posais un peu plus loin, ne craignant pas que le sang tâche le sol. Mes mains en étaient imbibées, elles aussi._  
_Je restais des minutes, ou serais ce des heures, à observer Panya._

_Ou plutôt le cadavre de Panya._

_Assis à ces cotés, sa tête sur mes genoux comme si elle était assoupie et non morte._  
_Doucement, je la mis sur le coté, et mis un linge sur son visage, bien que celui était tellement serein qu'il n'en était pas lugubre._  
_C'était peut-être ça qui me rendrait mal à l'aise et qui me poussais à la réflexion._

_« Mais qu'est ce que je fous là… »_

_Je ne voulais pas que les enfants aient ce genre de réflexions macabres et suicidaires. Bien que ce devait déjà être le cas…_  
_Après une intense fixation et une respiration en règle, je décidais que j'étais assez remis pour me confronter aux autres. Je me levais et vis avec impartialité que mes jambes ne tremblaient pas._  
_Tant mieux._

_Je fis coulisser la porte et entra dans la salle commune ou les enfants somnolaient déjà après avoir gobé un repas frugal. Ils m'avaient attendu._  
_Le premier à se réveiller fut Nikos qui me fixa avec intensité, suivit de Tatsuo._  
_Nathiya prit un peu plus de temps et fut la seule à oser un geste. S'essuyant les paupières, elle me regarda aussi._

_Imperturbable, stoïque, froid… Nous étions tous les quatre des statues de glace dans un théâtre géant. Je restais droit, n'approchant pas les enfants de mes mains pleines de sang._  
_Les regardant tour à tour, je ne dit que ces quelques mots._

_-C'est fini._

_Tous les quatre hochèrent la tête avec une facilité déconcertante, comprenant mes paroles, mes actes et les conséquences._  
_C'était fini. Panya était morte, et je l'avais fait mourir._

_Je me dirigeais à grand pas vers le lavabo de la cuisine pour y nettoyer mes mains, pensant déjà à la manière de transporter son corps vers le cimetière._  
_Puis l'effroi me secoua un peu._

_Quelques secondes. Seulement quelques instants._

_Justes quelques instants de chagrin suite à mon meurtre. Seulement quelques secondes de peine en comprenant que je pensais déjà à cacher son corps sans ressentir une once de tristesse, ou de désespoir._  
_A peine quelques respiration de peine quand je compris que les enfants accepté le meurtre de Panya, sa mort, avec une froideur de militaire…_  
_Même pire._

_Ils étaient soulagés de la savoir morte, mais aucun n'avait eut l'ombre d'une larme._  
_Un hochement de tête, un regard qui se baisse, une commissure qui s'affaisse…_  
_Rien de plus pour la mort d'une amie._

_Fixant mes mains à présent propre, il me vint la réflexion que ce que je faisais été vains._

_La guerre nous avait déjà tous détruit. Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver._

**LA VIIIEEEE… LA VIE ET LE DESESPOIR NE FONT QU'UN ! Je pense que Zoro pourrait chanter ça, avec quelques trainée de sang derrière lui… Enfin…  
Comme vous voyez, on rigole toujours autant avec moi ! Enfin, la suite n'est toujours pas joyeuse… Mais on ne sais jamais ! Un miracle peu arriver !  
****Alors, je sais, ça peut faire un peu redondant, mais j'avoue que je veut mettre en perspective les vision et les opinions de l'équipage, et que le parallélisme est tellement profond que je préfère faire un personnage par chapitre... ****  
Au plaisir de recevoir des petits messages de soutien ou d'injures, ou d'idées.. A vous de voir…  
A plus !**


	19. Fin

**Hello ! Suite au Chapitre précédent, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de problème car pas de réclamation ni d'injures… Donc je continu malgré tout !  
Et si vous avez quand que ce soit a me conseiller, mes écoutilles sont grandes ouvertes XD**

**Menu du jour : Boue vertigineuse sur son lit de surprise, trois esprits cuit a la vapeur et une vision douce-amère cuit a l'os…**

**Bonne appétit !**

Chapitre 19 : Fin

_On courrait à perdre haleine, les pieds s'enfonçant dans la boue glacée par la pluie._

_Portant Nikos et Nathiya contre moi, je regardais en arrière, grimaçant quand je sentis que la poigne de Nikos me tirer cruellement mes mèches de cheveux devenus du carton par la saleté. Mes yeux retraça notre chemin parcouru, survola l'endroit de notre passage dans l'espoir de ne voir personne._  
_Mais des ombres se dessinèrent sur la carcasse des arbres morts sur pieds._  
_Pourris de l'intérieur._

_Rehaussant les deux enfants contre mon torse, je me remis à courir pour atteindre Tatsuo qui s'était un peu trop éloigné._

_Doucement je lui donnais Nikos qui était le plus petit, donc le plus léger._

_Nous repartîmes de bon train, sauf que cette fois, j'avais une main libre pour tenir mon sabre pour nous défendre en cas de besoin._

_Mais je ne me sentais pas la force de me battre, sauf si les enfants étaient en danger._  
_La faim et la fatigue tiraillaient mes muscles, les faisant trembler dans des soubresauts de fausse adrénaline qui peinaient à garder mes yeux ouverts._

_Autant dire que j'étais un peu au bord de l'évanouissement._

_Mais je n'avais pas le droit de lâcher à présent._  
_Pas maintenant alors que nous avions survécu tant de temps._

_Je restais aux aguets quand, soudainement un sifflement me fit tendre l'oreille._

_Alors que le silence se faisait autour de nous, je couru vers Tatsuo et Nikos pour les plaquer sans douceur sur le sol._  
_Le boulet arriva a notre droite, nous recouvrant de bout de terre, et gravier. Je reçut pour ma part une pierre à ma tempe, me sonnant quelques peu…_

_Ma vue brouillée ne vit que quelques lumières rousses dansant au loin, derrière les arbres, devenu a peine de gros traits verticale sombre…_  
_Je me levais en repoussant la terre avec mes bras. Je ramassais Nathiya, et remonta Tatsuo sur ces pieds en le tenant fermement par le col. La tendresse avait quitté mes membres pour me laisser dans un état d'urgence permanent._  
_Toujours prés à courir, sauter, tuer…_  
_Toujours prêt a tout…_

_Et je sentais que nos ennemis étaient devant et derrière nous._

_Derrière, quelques pirates rescapés qui faisaient un assaut de désespoir, et devant nous, un champ de bataille fait de pirates rescapés et de marine excédés par cette guerre inutile et longue._  
_Pénible._

_L'un était mieux armé et plus nombreux, l'autre connaissait bien mieux le terrain et bien plus agressif. On à bien plus de mal à battre un chien domestique qu'une biche acculée._

_Si la mort n'est pas loin, l'envie de vivre non plus._

_Je rebaissais un peu la tête alors qu'un autre boulet frappait la terre, créant un nouveau risque d'éboulement sur le flanc de la falaise._  
_Les marines ne prenaient pas de gants… Ils devaient surement penser que tous les villageois avaient été tué soit par eux, soit per leur ennemis officiels._

_Je serrais des dents, me donnant plus de courage à les agacer en restant en vie avec les trois enfants. Nous contournions rapidement le champ de bataille qui s'était étendu sur plusieurs kilomètres, dévorant un village dans son extension._

_Soudain quelque chose me frappa… Le plan des marines. Mais c'est bien sûr !_

_Pourquoi attaquer maintenant ? Pourquoi en si grand nombre ? Pourquoi marteler l'île avec des boulet de canon, épuisant ainsi leur stock de poudre pour rien… Pourquoi ?_  
_Parce qu'ils en avaient marre de cette guerre… Parce qu'ils voulaient rentrer. Sauf que partir maintenant serait de laisser des pirates encore, hypothétiquement en vie… Et les hommes vivants parlent._

_On m'avait dit que les pirates avaient prit quelque chose au gouvernement. Quelque chose d'assez précieux et secret pour qu'ils fassent tous ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour qu'aucun ne leur échappe._

_Dussent-ils raser l'île de toute vie…_

_Leur plan était de détruire toute cachette possible et toute source de nourriture. Les marines avaient appâtés les rescapés par de la nourriture à volé dans leurs cales._  
_C'est pour cela qu'ils ne nous tiraient pas dessus quand nous en volions._  
_Ils voulaient que la nouvelle se propage, amenant le plus de survivant dans leur périmètre d'action pour les tuer en les martelant de boulet et de fantassins pour les achever._  
_Puis ils attendraient quelques semaines, histoire de nous faire mourir de faim pour de bon. Cette fois, ils seront sans pitié, armés aux cotés de leur garde-manger._

_Les survivants iront la bas pour survivre et mourir de leur balle, ou périront après s'être dévoré les un les autres…_

_C'était les derniers instants pour leur voler de la nourriture, après il sera trop tard. Mais je ne pouvais pas emmener les enfants avec moi. C'était trop dangereux._

_Pour accéder aux bateaux des marines, il fallait aller au centre de champs de bataille, le traverser et arriver au large. Et si le bateau ne s'était pas éloigné du bord, on pouvait y accéder… Et même si ils avaient joué sur la prudence, pour tirer du canon, ils ne devaient pas être trés loin…_  
_A moins qu'ils aient descendu l'artillerie lourde a terre… Mais ce serait courir d'autres risques…_

_Il fallait que je tente le coup._

_Me tournant vers les enfants, je regardais Tatsuo tenter de calmer Nikos en lui massant le dos tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes… Jetant un regard à Nathiya qui m'interrogeais mentalement, je la reposais a terre, et la poussa un peu vers Tatsuo._

_-Tatsuo… Prend Nathiya et Nikos avec toi._

_-Hein ?_

_-J'ai compris leur plan. Leur but est de porté un dernier coup sur les forces de l'île et de détruire toute terre potable qui n'a pas encore été pourrie par les éboulements et la météo. Quand se sera fait, que la plupart des survivants seront blessés et faibles, ils attendront que nous mourrions tous de faim._

_Tatsuo ouvrit grand les yeux, regardant soudainement derrière moi où les boulets tombaient bien plus sur les maisons et toutes autres structures qui tenaient encore debout. Ils n'étaient pas stupide au point de viser les pirates et les civils avec des boulets de canon…_

_-Cette nuit, c'est notre dernière chance de trouvé de la nourriture et peut-être de vivre après cette guerre…_

_-Et après… Même si on survit, on va mourir sur cette île ! Ils ne nous laisseront jamais partir !_

_Je regardais Tatsuo qui disait tous haut mes peurs. Je ne savais pas comment quitter l'île, et même si nous arrivions à faire un bateau, il fallait une semaine de voyage pour arriver à Shimotsuki, soit l'île la plus proche…_  
_Et merde ! Il ne pouvait pas rester sans réponse devant eux…_

_Regardant Tatsuo qui attendait une réponse comme la venue du Messi, je lui répondis d'une voix assurée._

_-Dés que la guerre sera terminé, nous nous cacherons dans les cale de leur propre bateau, et trois nuits plus tard, nous volerons un canaux de sauvetage pour continuer notre route vers mon île natal. La bas, nous serons en sécurité…_

_Le blanc hocha la tête lentement, comme si cette réponse, même folle, lui permettait de tenir. Rester en vie._  
_M'accroupissant, je serrais dans mes bras Nikos et Nathiya._

_-Faites attention vos trois. Ne vous réfugiez pas dans les bâtisses, restez dans la forêt et déplacez vous en permanence. Je vous ais apprit a cacher vos traces. Ne combattez pas, fuyez tous de suite si quelqu'un vous tombe dessus… Attendez…_

_Levant la tête, j'entendis le bruit des deux hommes qui marchaient dans les broussailles. Fuyard ou combattants ? Ca ne m'importait peu._  
_Ce qui m'intéressait été le roulis de métal qui me précisait qu'ils étaient armés de fusils._

_Je fis signe de silence aux enfants qui rampèrent vite sous les racines des arbres._  
_Mon sabre sorti, j'attendais qu'il arrive dans mon champ de mire. Accroupis, je sautais directement sur l'un, le faisant basculer sur son ventre, lui plantant ma lame dans son épaule._

_A la réaction du second, je serrais mes jambes autour des cotes de ma victime et bascula sur le coté pour finir a mon tour sur le dos, mon épée m'aidant dans cette manœuvre. Le cadavre prenant les balles à ma place, je glissais ma main sur celle de l'ancien vivant pour appuyer sur la gâchette de son fusil, éliminant ainsi mon second ennemi._

_Un autre bruit de corps dans la boue. Je leur pris leurs fusils et un de leurs flingues. Puis… Leur vêtement était bien plus pratique que les miens pour le camouflage !_

_De toute façon, c'est pas comme si ils en avaient besoin à présent._  
_Je leurs pris quelques unes de leurs nippes sans leur enlever leur dignité. Je leur avait laissé chemise et pantalon quand même !_

_Affublé d'un poncho en toile rude et chaude brune, un col doublé avec capuche, d'une casquette large kaki, des mitaines de laine noire, et de botte en cuir, doublées fourrure, j'apportais mes trouvailles aux enfants. Je donnais un fusil à Tatsuo et le pistolet à Nathiya, après qu'elle m'ait promis de faire attention._

_Je sais, on ne met pas d'arme a feu dans mes mains des enfants, mais là, c'était un cas de force majeur._

_Mettant le fusil restant sur mon épaule, j'ébouriffais les cheveux de Nikos pour lui promettre de revenir sain et sauf. Il me fit un petit sourire, l'inquiétude rongeant toutes autres expressions de son visage._

_Sans un regard en arrière, je partis vers le champ de bataille, l'épée serrée dans ma main et mon autre bras prés à se servir de l'arme a feu qui pesait sur mon épaule._

_Les premiers mètres furent sans problème, puis un homme me sauta dessus, je fis glisser la lame de mon sabre le long de son ventre, nourrissant la terre avec ces intestins. Passant au dessus de son cadavre, je continuais ma course._

_Toute la surface entre moi et le bateau avait été balayée de toute végétation, créant un désert de boue, de feu et de pluie._  
_Deux autres hommes arrivèrent vers moi. Attrapant le canon d'une main, je le chargeais alors que le premier ennemi se jeta dans mes jambes, me faisant trébucher. Me rattrapant dans une roulade, je pris mon élan pour m'élancer vers lui et le décapitant en temps que contre attaque. Laissant mon bras armé du fusil derrière moi, je tirais dans le torse du second homme quand la tête du premier toucha le sol._

_Je fis une vrille, courant de nouveau vers le bateau sans, au préalable, achever celui à la poitrine perforée._

_Je sentais mes armes devenir de plus en plus lourde._

_Une femme perdit une partie de sa tête. Mes pieds s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la boue, ralentissant tout mes pas et mes mouvements._

_Un homme eut le torse décoré d'une grande estafilade qui laissa jaillir un flot de sang, devenu rivière… Mes poumons me brûlaient, tout mon corps s'immolait sous cette fureur, cette violence qui habitait mes membres a vif…_

_Un bras se détacha d'un corps encore inconnu, noyant les bruits des boulets et des cris._

_Tout n'était qu'un immondice géant, une pourriture qui gangrénait peu à peu la raison de tous… Une vaste pièce de théâtre qui aurait les traits d'un miracle diabolique._  
_Malgré tout, malgré leurs pertes, leurs blessures, leur lâcheté, leurs intelligence… Tous ces gens. Malgré tous cela, ils continuaient ce combat absurde._

_Tous comme moi._

_Nous étions tous fous, perdu, violent, criminel… Peut importait notre âge, notre sexe, notre appartenance, notre vision du monde… Nous étions coupable._  
_Coupable de faire la guerre._

_Un boulet me projeta sur le coté, mais le haut d'un corps amortis quelque peu ma chute, me laissant voir des lucioles quelques secondes._

_Reprenant mon fusil qui avait glissé loin de mon épaule, je repartis en courant. Je fis explosé le crâne d'un soldat. Je coupais en deux ce jeune homme qui tenait pitoyablement cette arme trop grande pour lui._

_.Rouge !_

_Ecarlate, Vermillon, Rubis, Bordeaux, Amarante, Framboise, Ecarlate, Grenat, Cadium, Coquelicot…_

_Toutes ces nuances se trouvant dans le corps humain._  
_Ce mélange harmonieux, insidieux… Se fixant a la rétine pour toujours. Ils y avaient ceux qui trouvaient ces couleurs horribles, moches, répugnantes, dégoutantes, vicieuses, intolérables…_

_Ce sont ceux qui ne tuent plus jamais de leur vie._

_Et il y avait les monstres, dont je faisais parti._  
_Bien que mon cerveau me hurlait que c'était mal, une fascination me dévorait de l'intérieur. Morbide, regrettable, lugubre, maladive…_

_Cette étrange sensation d'être au coté de la mort, la côtoyer durant quelques secondes, pour qu'elle vous emporte dans son sillage une partis de votre âme déjà en morceau._  
_J'imaginais dans ma poitrine un puits sans fond, avec une seule lueur, une dernière qui me réservait le qualificatif d'humain._  
_Les enfants étaient ma dernière parcelle encore en vie sur cette terre._

_J'avais été peut-être plus détruit que je le croyais._

_Après de multiples massacres, j'arrivais sur la baie, ou je vis un attroupement de marine qui gardait le bateau. Caché derrière un baril de poudre, j'observais leur trajectoire pour prévoir leurs rondes. Alors que je me levais pour me glisser derrière l'un d'eux, une main se posa sur mon épaule._

_-Bah alors soldat, de retour de la mission d'observation ?_

_Me retournant, je baissais la tête pour voir qu'il avait des signes d'officiers sur les épaules. Je claquais mes talons l'un contre l'autre et fit le salut conforme._

_-Oui ! Et je viens vous informer des mouvements des pirates rescapés !_

_-Bah ne reste pas comme un crétin derrière un baril ! Tu viens me voir directement ! Et c'est oui sergent !_

_-O-Oui Sergent !_

_Il parti devant, me faisant signe de le suivre. Je le fis sans discuter, la tête entrée dans mes épaules. Au moins, j'allais rentrer sur la bâtisse sans problème._  
_Montant le pont, je regardais fébrilement derrière moi. Il fallait absolument que je me sorte de là. Les enfants étaient seuls…_

_Arrivé dans un couloir, je marchais derrière lui, lançant des regards autour de moi pour repérer une sortie._

_Soudainement, le sergent se retourna pour me prendre à la gorge, me soulevant du sol pour me plaquer contre un mur._  
_Je serrais les mains autour de son poignet, tentant de l'enlever de mon cou, alors que mes talons tambourinaient contre le mur, appelant malgré moi au secours._

_Je commençais sérieusement à suffoquer quand l'homme retira ma casquette pour la jeter au sol… Ou plutôt la laisser tomber._  
_Ma vision commençait à se flouter, aveuglée par des tâche sombre qui se répandaient devant mes pupilles, quand la prise devint minime et le lâcha au sol._

_Je n'entendis qu'un mot…_

_-Un gamin… Tu n'es… Qu'un gamin…_

_Sans en attendre plus, je pris le fusil qui n'avait pas quitté mon épaule et lui tira dessus, pour partir en courant et me réfugier derrière une porte prise au hasard. Un placard a balai._

_Le coup de feu éveilla les autres marines qui se précipitèrent dans les couloirs, hurlant à plein poumon des mots que mon cerveau ne pouvait enregistrer. La fatigue pris soudainement possession de mes muscles, de mon être en général, me pliant à certains spasmes qui tentaient de revigorer mon corps qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis 60 heures._

_Malgré mes sursauts de panique et d'adrénaline, je savais que j'allais bientôt lâcher…_

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps je me suis évanoui. 20 minutes ? 1 heure ?_  
_Je me réveillais en sursaut quand des bruits de cavalcades se firent entendre. Dans un noir approximatif, je tâtonnais un peu pour me souvenir de mon atterrissage dans ce lieu inconnu._

_La fuite, le sergent, la bouffe… Les enfants !_

_Je me relevais brusquement, malgré le mal de crâne qui me pulvérisa tout équilibre. Retombant lourdement contre la paroi du cabinet étroit._

_Je devais me rendre à la cale, mais ça n'allait pas être un mince affaire avec toute cette agitation. Et mon entrée sur le bateau n'avait pas été très discrète._

_Dés les premiers pas, j'avais blessé ou tué un sergent._  
_Un officier._  
_Si ça ce n'était pas faute à malchance… De plus, son visage était revenu dans mon esprit. C'était le même officier intelligent de la dernière fois._  
_Celui qui m'avait trouvé dans ce conduit…_

_Si il était mort, les hommes avaient perdus un bon élément. Un supérieur qui sait réfléchir, et pas que pour son intérêt semble t-il._  
_J'espérais qu'il n'était pas mort, car j'avais à présent des regrets. Il ne m'avait pas fait de mal en voyant que je n'étais qu'un adolescent rescapés._

_Il devait faire partis des gens a qui ont avait dit que tout les civils avaient disparus, tués par les méchants pirates._  
_Il avait dû être surpris._

_Me relevant plus doucement, je me décidais a quitter ma cachette pour me fondre dans le joyeux bordel du couloir._

_Tous les marines étaient ensanglantés, couverts de boue et épuisés. Je ne faisais pas tâche au moins._

_Allant dans les cales, je me glissais dans un garde manger et commença a trié des aliments que je pouvais emporter._  
_Prenant des boites de conserves et de la viande séchée, je repartis vers le haut, me disant que dans la cohue générale, je pourrais redescendre par le ponton sans me faire remarquer. Puis passant prés des cuisines, une odeur me vint aux narines, me faisant saliver d'avance._

_De la soupe chaude !_

_Manger chaud ferais surement plaisir au petits !_  
_De plus, il serait impossible de faire un feu au risque de se faire repérer…_

_Me glissant dans les cuisines étonnement vide, je pris une bouteille vide et la remplie doucement a la louche pour en ramener aux enfants. Puis ne tenant plus je portais a mes lèvres ce velouté qui me sembla du nectar. Un plat chaud, coulant dans mes entrailles, me faisant remonté des souvenirs de joie simple._

_Ne pas avoir faim, ne pas avoir froid… Ne pas avoir peur._

_Les mots d'une vie potable pour certains… Pour nous, c'était devenu une vie rêvé, idéaliste. Une existence ou chaque seconde n'ait pas crainte comme la dernière. Je me prenais une seconde louche, euphorique face a cette sensation, ce plaisir simple qui me rappelait que j'étais vivant._

_Soupirant d'aise, je me crispais quand j'entendis un juron et un claquement de porte violent. Me retournant, je vis un homme âgé, une moustache noire ornant son visage et lui donnant un air de comique._  
_Mais son expression me faisait penser à une future tragédie. Il s'avança vers moi, courroucé de ma présence en tant qu'intrus._

_Me préparant au pire, je fis voler ma main derrière moi pour attraper un couteau de cuisine, mais le cuistot fut plus rapide que moi. Et… Une claque derrière la tête ?_

_Mettant ma main sur l'endroit touché, je jetais un regard circonspect au Marine… De quoi ?_

_-Utilise un bol, vaurien ! De plus, tu oses entrer dans la cuisine, sale comme tu es, et voler de la nourriture !_

_-Je… Je suis désolé…_

_-Assis toi !_

_Me tirant une chaise, il m'ordonna implicitement de ne pas déroger à cette option. Je fis donc ce qu'il me demanda et prit place sur la chaise. Le chef me fixa, me tourna le dos, alla vers la marmite et pris un bol qu'il remplis a ras-bord._  
_Il le déposa devant moi avec une cuillère et un morceau de pain._

_Je le regardais, étonné et inquiet… Il grogna un peu._

_-Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes fouiner dans ma cuisine plus tard._

_Je continuais de le regarder._  
_Il… Il me le donnait ?_

_Il devait croire que j'étais un jeune marine un peu perdu…_

_Je ne pus que prononcer un petit merci, ma gorge nouée d'émotion. Je me jetais sur le bol, le prenant à deux mains pour en avaler des grandes gorgées, entrecoupés par des morceaux de pains que j'arrachais a pleines dents, les doigts pleins de terre._

_Je ne sus dire si l'homme me regardait avec dégout ou pitié, mais il ne dit rien sur mon hygiène qui était tombé au plus bas que ça puisse exister._

_Suite à la partielle destruction de notre cabanon, moi et les enfants avions dû errés des jours avec nos maigres réserves de nourritures, supplantant notre faim avec des racines._

_-Eh bien, on peut dire que tu avais faim…_

_Je reposais le bol, vidée de toute substance… L'homme s'était assis face a moi, le visage dans une de ces paumes, un sourire ironique accompagnant la courbe de sa moustache._

_-Ca fait quand même du bien a l'ego de voir quelqu'un avec autant d'appétit, alors que plus personne ne mange grand-chose… Cette guerre a fait fuir bien d'autre chose que la raison des soldats. Leur besoin de manger aussi._

_L'écoutant d'une oreille distraite, j'hochais la tête, puis me remit debout pour saluer l'homme comme il le fallait. M'inclinant un peu, je lui exprimais ma gratitude._

_-Merci, Monsieur ! Ce fut un des meilleurs plats que j'ai mangé !_

_L'homme me regarda estomaqué pour ensuite éclater de rire._

_-Tu me dis ça pour une simple soupe de légumes ! Mais bon, ça fait tout de même chaud au cœur… J'imagine que c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on frôle la mort…_

_Me remettant totalement droit, je jetais un œil à la bouteille qui trônait sur la table._

_-Je dois partir… Ca ne vous gêne pas si…_

_Dardant un regard vers la bouteille, il fit un sourire de géant._

_-Pas du tout ! Mais dit moi, tu as combien d'estomac pour avaler tout ça ?_

_-Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour mes compagnons de bataillon. Ils m'attendent._

_L'air de l'homme se renferma et eut un voile de tristesse._

_-Je vois… C'est bien de penser à ces amis, même dans des moments comme ça. Cours vite à l'infirmerie._

_Je me tournais vers lui, un demi sourire sur la face. Si seulement ils avaient des lits de l'infirmerie a loué, je me serais fait une joie d'y mettre les enfants pour qu'ils puissent dormir quelques heures au chaud, dans le silence et avec un peu de sécurité._

_Mais non, ils étaient dehors à m'attendre. J'espérais seulement que mon évanouissement n'eusse pas pris trop de temps, les laissant à eux même alors qu'un champs de bataille avait décidé d'éclater._

_-Non, c'est sur le champs de bataille qu'ils m'attendent._

_J'allais me baisser prendre mon sac, quand le hoquet de l'homme me paralysa. Relevant la tête, je vis son expression terrifiée, puis peinée… Et finalement cette compassion empoisonnante qui se répandit sur son visage, le peignant en blanc._

_Puis il reprit peu a peu pieds ainsi qu'un regard rude et distant._

_-Gamin. N'y va pas._

_Face a cette phrase absurde, je me remis droit pour le toiser, irrité par cet ordre, et inquiet pour ce qu'il cachait._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tes amis ne t'y attendent pas… Je suis désolé._

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte !_

_-Désolé de quoi ?! Qu'est ce que vous me dites ?! Mes amis sont là-bas, je dois les retrouver pour les ramener à la maison !_

_-Gamin… Plus personne ne t'attend._

_Ces paroles étaient si rude, si implacable qu'il était impossible qu'il me mente._

_-Comment ça « plus personne »…_

_Je fis un pas en arrière, les yeux déjà effrayés par la nouvelle qui allait tombée, les mots dures qui allait me briser._  
_Encore et encore, me transformant en poussière…_

_Les phrases de l'homme prirent peu a peu leur sens, dans ce monde ralentis… Le sol n'était plus là. Tout comme le vent ou tout autre son que la voix de cette homme qui m'apprenait petit a petit la nouvelle…_

_-Petit… Il n'y a plus de champs de bataille. Il… Il y a eut un éboulement de terrain. Ca a ensevelis les marines et les pirates… Il n'y a que peu de survivants… Peu des notre sont touché mais.. Si tes amis étaient dans les terres, alors…_

_Mes yeux restèrent grand ouvert sans pourtant voir quoi que ce soit. Ma bouche était resté entrouverte sans que je puisses prononcer un seul mot, un seul son…_

_Un éboulement de terrain… Nathiya, Tatsuo et Nikos morts, enterrés vivants, s'étouffant a petit feu, la gorge pleine de boue, les membres fracassés par les pierres, les immobilisant pour une mort lente et douloureuse… Je me mordais ma joue pour ne pas hurler alors que mes yeux, désespérément secs fixaient toujours cet homme._

_-Combien… Comment…_

_-Les derniers boulets ont touchés la falaise… Ca doit faire deux heures maintenant._

_N'écoutant plus cet homme, je partis en courant, poussant dans le couloir un jeune commis qui avait une marmite a moitié pleine dans les mains. La substance envahis le mur, le sol, retraçant mon dérapage contrôlé et imprimant ma course sur le sol de ce bâtiment. Je poussais tout autre personne sur mon chemin, mon souffle rauque gangrénant ma poitrine, me faisant mal…_

_Je passais le ponton du navire, sautant au dessus d'un brancard sous les insultes des infirmiers. Puis je fis face a ce qui était a présent l'île…_  
_De la moitié de la falaise à la plage, tout était recouvert un amalgames de boue, de rochers et d'arbres arrachés, se frappant mutuellement, emportant avec eux, hommes, animaux, structure de toutes sortes pour les noyé dans la terre, les emmurés dans de la bouillasse…_

_Je me mis a courir, entrant dans cette nuit ou la lune rousse éclairait faiblement les silhouettes de choses inconnus. Ce n'était qu'en s'approchant que l'on sentait de la chaire humain sous ces chaussures._

_Un amoncellement de cadavre, un parterre de mort s'ouvrant a moi comme vision de l'enfer… Et les enfants étaient dedans._  
_J'hurlais comme je le pouvais, appelant tour à tour chaque enfant. M'égosillant, m'arrachant les cordes vocales, leurs noms se transforment en sons sans sens, en onomatopées désespérées…_

_Les hurlements d'un fou me revinssent en écho, me confrontant à mes propres sons, mes propres traces sans que j'en trouve aucune de trois gamins._

_Plus j'avançais, plus je m'enfonçais dans la terre et la boue fraîchement écroulées de la falaise, côtoyant cadavres humains, de meuble et de végétation._  
_Levant haut les jambes qui étaient aspirées à mi cuisse à présent, je continuais mon avancée. Ils avaient dû rester loin des cotes, dans les terres, là, ou il y avait le plus de dégât._

_Courant comme un chien fou, je continuais d'hurler leur prénom les suppliant de me répondre…_  
_De me faire un signe. Où juste un bruit si il ne pouvait pas répondre…_

_Dans la panique, la moindre seconde s'étendait sur les minutes, une seule minute me sembla des heures…Finalement, avant que je ne vois une trace, il s'était passé l'éternité._  
_La veste de Nathiya… Et elle était encore chaude. Elle ne devait pas être loin._

_-NATHIYAAAAA ! REPOND, JE T'EN SUPPLIS !_

_J'attendais un bruit, les sens au aguet… Je laissais écoulé du temps après mon appel. Puis le renouvela._

_-NATHIYYAAAAAA !_

_-Zo-Zoro ?_

_Je regardant plus bas, je vis qu'elle n'était pas très loin, cachée derrière une toiture. Sans perdre un instant je couru vers elle, alors qu'elle peinait à sortir de sa cachette._  
_Nous jetant tous deux dans les deux de l'autre, je la serrais heureux de la voir vivante et apparemment sain et sauf._

_Puis l'écartant de moi, je pris sa tête, regardant si elle n'avait eut aucune blessures durant cette catastrophe. La regardant sur toute les couture tout en lui posant mille question sur comment elle allait, si elle avait mal, qu'elle devait être gelée…_

_Je m'arrêtant soudainement, la prenant par les épaules pour qu'elle me fasse face. La regardant intensément, je lui posais la question fatidique._

_-Nathiya… Ou sont Tatsuo et Nikos… Ils sont avec toi ?_

_Nathiya, muette jusque là, le resta encore… Le nez bas, elle émis un long gémissement de douleur dés que la question fut posée, m'indiquant l'état des deux autres._

_Pas sain, ni sauf… Peut-être aucun des deux…_  
_La colère supplanta l'inquiétude, me rendant agressif._

_-NATHIYA ! Dit moi ou ils sont ! Où est Nikos et Tatsuo ?!_

_-Ils… Ils sont…_

_Nathiya tendis le bras vers une direction, que je pris sans hésiter, tout comme sa main tendue… Mais elle freina, me bloquant au passage._

_Me retournant, je la regardais alors que ces cheveux portaient encore la trace de la catastrophe et du gel, la blanchissant. Ces traits tirés portaient un désespoir profond. Celui de la perte._  
_Un puits se creusa dans ma poitrine._

_-Nathiya… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_-Il n'y a plus rien a faire… Plus rien…_

_Cette réponse me gela sur place, m'enlevant toute croyance, toute force pour m'abandonner sur ces terres vides. Je serrais la main de Nathiya…_

_-Ils sont… Mort ?_

_-Tatsuo… Mais Nikos…_

_Je la prenais dans mes bras, la secouant un peu, slalomant entre la colère et la tristesse._  
_Si Nikos était vivant, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, toujours !_  
_Je la portais pour courir alors qu'elle me guidait, tout espoir disparu de sa voix._

_Lentement, nous grimpâmes la cotes, franchissant le carcasse de ce qui avait été les petits villages de cette île. Puis au détour des ruines d'un des seules constructions en pierre de cet ancien village, Nathiya repris vie._

_-C'est ici…_

_Je la reposais a terre, et elle passa devant moi pour me guider._

_Le premier que l'on vit fut Tatsuo, le corps plié en quatre, les membres brisés, la tête ensanglanté. Il s'était pris de débris, et avait été a moitié enterré._  
_Son visage portait les traces de la peur, de la frayeur qu'avait dû lui faire ressentir cette mort douloureuse et violente. Sa bouche ouverte avait dû appeler a l'aide, mais ces yeux perdu et voilés me faisait croire qu'il l'avait fait uniquement par reflexe._

_Il savait qu'il allait s'éteindre ici, dans la boue, par malchance, comme tant d'autre avant lui, et comme bien d'autre après…_

_Je sentais que j'étais happé par la culpabilité, par la haine envers ma propre personne, l'humiliation et la honte d'être moi._  
_Quelqu'un qui ne tient pas ces promesses et qui n'a pas protéger ses enfants._

_Soudainement, la main de Nathiya me rappela douloureusement à mon devoir._

_Je n'avais pas de temps à consacrer aux morts, je devais me concentrer sur les vivants._  
_Je devais sauver Nikos et Nathiya, je n'avais ni le temps pour mon chagrin, ni pour la colère. Tout cela passait après eux…_  
_Même la perte d'un ami._

_Alors que je ralentissais pour dire adieu à ce corps, adieu à ce qu'avait été Tatsuo, Nathiya continua, ne dardant pas un regard sur lui._

_Surement qu'elle craignait de pleurer face à lui, devenant vulnérable comme je l'avais été quelques instants plus tôt._  
_Je comprenais soudainement qu'elle avait découvert le corps seule, mutilé, et avait dû prendre sur elle alors que je n'étais pas là. Elle avait dû abandonnée le corps de Tatsuo, et avait dû lâcher la main de Nikos pour venir me trouver, pour partir a ma recherche alors que moi, j'étais confortablement endormis dans ce placard._

_Au chaud, en sécurité…_

_Tatsuo était mort et, en un certain sens, Nathiya aussi. Ils étaient décédés de la pire des manières._

_Seuls._

_Avec la sensation d'avoir été abandonné, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux._  
_Je n'étais pas là._

_Cette phrase s'enfonça dans ma poitrine. Je les avais abandonnés. Je les avais oubliés… J'étais responsable de leurs morts !_  
_Alors que je déglutissais avec peine, Nathiya se stoppa soudainement. Je la regardais. Les yeux fixes, vides, elle ouvrit la bouche :_

_-Rien à faire…_

_Je levais les yeux pour voir Nikos._

_Nikos avec les jambes coincés sous un rochers énorme et qui saignées abondamment. Nikos qui avait déjà perdu connaissance et qui avait le visage crispé de douleur, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte laissant l'hémoglobine redessiner son visage, retraçant ces traits tirés en un aplat rouge-brun._  
_Inerte, il peinait a respirer, le visage tourné vers le coté pour éviter de mourir asphyxier dans la boue._

_Je lâchais soudainement la main de Nathiya._

_Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vous ou ne s'approche plus de lui, de cette scène cauchemardesque que je voyais a travers le voile de l'habitude._

_L'horreur faisait partis du quotidien. Le pire était peut-être que j'arrivais à le dire sincèrement, sans pleurer, sans trembler._

_C'était aussi naturel que de dire la couleur du ciel, que de parler du temps qui passe._

_L'horreur est partout, nous frappe tous._  
_Certains restent humains, d'autre deviennent autre chose. Je jetais un œil à Nathiya qui continuait de répéter qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, rien à espérer. Puis suivant son regard muet, je vis qu'elle fixait mon sabre puis Nikos._

_Je savais ce qu'elle voulait me dire._

_« Il est fichu, met fin a sa vie dés maintenant. Il souffrira moins. »_  
_Quelque part, elle avait raison. Même si j'arrivais à le sortir de là, ces jambes semblaient écrasées, broyés par le poids de ce rocher._

_Il n'y survivra pas. Dû moins pas avec moi…_

_Alors que Nathiya me disait des mots qui étaient pour moi sans sens, sans son, juste du vent à la musicalité dérangeante, je regardais vers le large._

_Cette océan qui m'avait semblait si hostile quand j'étais arrivé, dangereux et implacable. Je l'observais ballotant les restes des végétaux de cette île qui avait roulés jusque là, emportant avec lui monceaux de boue, colorant cette eau noire en un brun liquide, inutile et laid. Un envahisseur sale et stupide qui allait couler, disparaître dans les entrailles de son ennemi._

_Cette large surface noire n'était qu'un obstacle. Un obstacle entre la liberté et nous. Entre la guerre et la paix. Je me sentais comme enfermé dans une cage avec un chien enragés et affamés, prêt a me sauter à la gorge…_  
_Sauf que j'étais devenu aussi horrible que ce chien._

_J'avais entendu que l'homme était un être d'habitude, mais que durant les changements du monde, il avait surtout était reconnu par son adaptation, gardant ces habitude comme relents d'un temps perdu._

_S'adapter à la famine, au froid et à l'horreur était la pire chose à faire._  
_On ne se bat pas contre l'habitude._

_Et je refusais de baisser l'échine face a tous ça, de me dire que c'était naturelle, que toute chose mourrait un jour._  
_Oui, mais pas comme ça !_

_Je me mis a genoux, grattant la terre autour de Nikos. Peut-être que j'arriverais à le faire glisser hors de cette emprise creusant un passage pour ces jambes. J'attaquais sur le coté, sentais le regard dépité de Nathiya sur moi._  
_Pour elle s'était inutile, futile, idiot, naïf…_

_J'étais celui qui croyait encore à la survie, a une vie après cette guerre. Pour elle, sa vie avait pris fin dés son déclenchement._  
_J'avais dû lui apporter l'espoir quelques temps, puis la mort nous avait rattrapé, nous suivant sans que l'on s'en rende compte, laissant l'utopie germé dans nos esprits pour mieux l'étouffer._  
_Que de cynisme pour une entité universelle._

_Soudainement mes ongles s'accrochèrent a quelque chose, m'indiquant qu'il n'y avait pas que de la terre sous Nikos. Non._

_Un tronc d'arbre s'était niché sous lui, compressant encore plus ces jambes qui n'avait pas eut la chance de pouvoir s'échapper en s'enterrant sous la boue._

_Dans cette brume hivernale, je poussais soudainement un cri. Un cri de désespoir profond. Comment le sortir de là ?! Je devais le sortir de cette terre, de ce rocher, de cet arbre ! Je le devais car j'en étais responsable !_

_Je sentais comme un éveil dans mon esprit, le confortable voile du choc et de l'indifférence de déchira par endroit, me laissant encaissé toute la rage de ces gens, de ces victimes, de ces bourreaux qui ne comprenaient plus rien._

_Pourquoi nous en étions là ? Pourquoi tant de sang ? Pourquoi…_

_Pourquoi tout mon monde devait s'étioler morceau par morceau ne me laissant ni le droit de respirer, ni le temps d'en sauver quelques partis._

_Tout tombait en poussière qui glissait entre mes doigts, me narguant de mon impuissance face a ces ennemis immortelles. Je n'y pouvais rien, mais j'étais responsable._

_Je me mis a arraché l'écorce de l'arbre, de frapper la pierre en crachant mes poumons, en maudissant ce monde, cette vie si avare qui nous prêtait une partie d'elle pour nous abandonner au moindre faux pas, a la moindre malchance._

_J'agrippais le rocher le poussant de toute mes forces, me mordant les lèvres à sang, m'arrachant la peau de main, explosant les ongles a force de renâcler, d'attaquer ce bloc de granit._

_J'hurlais en pleurant, ou pleurait en criant… Je ne sais plus trop…_  
_Mais je devais bouger ce rocher, je devais le sortir de ce trou ! Je me frappais soudainement le front contre la surface de ce monstre qui avalait Nikos, mes pieds s'étant enfoncés dans le sol me faisant perdre l'équilibre._

_Mettant mes mains a plat, je poussais d'avantage encore, ma tête comme troisième point d'appuis. Je sentais le sang gouter de mon front, se nichant dans mes sourcils, tombant sur mes pommettes crispées sous l'effort, mes mâchoires s'écrasant mutuellement jusqu'à me faire crisser des dents._

_Puis un grondement._

_Je soulevais un sourcil, perplexe. Le sol étant meuble, l'infime inclinaison que j'avais faite avait plongé une petite partie du rocher dans le sol, exerçant un contre poids._

_Revigoré par ce mouvement, enfin ce minime changement, je remis mes mains sous le rocher pour tenter de le soulever, même de quelques centimètres pour que Nikos puisses s'échapper de cette prison. Je serrais les dents en entendant le craquement soudain d'un os._

_Ce n'était pas un des miens._

_Nikos, profondément évanouis, anesthésié par la douleur, émis un faible gémissement. Le mouvement de la pierre avait dû appuyer sur une de ses jambes, brisant un peu plus ces os. Mais je n'allais pas abandonner en si bon chemin._

_Je me mis à soulever encore plus, alors que Nathiya, voyant que je n'abandonnerais pas, c'était mise a creuser sous le corps de Nikos, pour préparer sa fuite loin de ce piège._  
_Redoublant d'effort, je me concentrais uniquement sur cette pierre, oubliant mes muscles qui se déchiraient doucement, mes tendons qui imploraient pitié, mes mains qui n'étaient plus qu'un amas d'os et de chaire sans sensation._

_Tous ça n'avait aucune importance !_  
_Dans un dernier élan de force, je soulevais la pierre d'une dizaine de centimètres. Assez pour qu'il puisse passer. Nathiya eut le reflexe de tirer Nikos, me donnant le feu vert pour relâcher le bloc de granit qui ne tarda pas à s'enfoncer dans le sol, m'emportant un peu avec lui._

_Me dégageant de la bulle d'air qui avait poussé ce poids a s'approcher du centre de la terre, je m'extirpais de la boue pour accourir au chevet de Nikos. Celui ci avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Nathiya qui me questionnait en un regard._

_Que faire a présent ?_

_Je n'étais pas aveugle et je voyais bien que malgré tous nos efforts, Nikos n'était pas sortis d'affaire… Je savais que sans soin, ces jambes déjà mortes allait s'infectées, pourrir, gangréner ce corps pour l'emporter dans la mort._

_Je n'avais rien pour les sauver. Les marines, si. Mais allaient-ils accepter ? Je croisais le regard de Nathiya qui n'était plus qu'une loque vivante. De tout mon cœur, je ne pouvais que l'espérer. Histoire de sauver deux vies._

* * *

Brook s'approcha du vert en pleine méditation. Lui même avait des choses à dire au bretteur, mais pour cela, il avait attendu d'être un peu calmé et de voir le déroulement des choses pour pouvoir discuter avec lui.

En lotus, le vert restait impassible à tout actes qui se produisaient autour de lui. Les rires de Luffy, les courses sur le pont, les cajoleries stupides du cuistot blond…  
Il ne réagissait à rien.

Ou peut-être les voyait-il à travers ces paupières, pour se les visualiser…

Peut-être qu'il les devinait avant qu'elles ne se produisent, riant d'avance avant d'écouter le fruit de sa divination…  
Son souffle profond fut quelque peu coupé alors que ces yeux peinés à s'ouvrir de nouveau à la réalité pour voir le squelette musicien à ces cotés, le regardant de ces orbites vides.

-Zoro-san… Puis-je méditer à tes cotés ?

Le vert referma les yeux après avoir indiquer un place sur la pelouse du Sunny avec ces prunelles. Le musicien posa son derrière de cadavre sur les lattes du parquet et se mit en position de méditation, partageant la même bulle de silence que le sabreur vert.

Fermant son esprit au réel, Brook se focalisa sur l'énergie du vert… Une sorte de mer calme, envoyant de douces vagues d'énergie simples et claires.  
Il s'apprenait à doser ces émotions, son adrénaline, ses pulsions en les forçant à se calmer ou a se déclencher.

Une parfaite maitrise de soi et du corps…

Puis des pics sortir de cette mélodie calme, rajoutant une deuxième voix à ce chant mystérieux, cette énergie visuelle et sonore seulement quand l'âme était prête à la comprendre et à l'appréhender.

Par sa condition de mort vivant, l'afro était plus enclin au surnaturelle et pouvait aisément voguer sur cette partie étrange du monde.

L'âme était visible pour lui, si il se concentrait, et celle de Zoro était de plus en plus fascinante.

Le vert avait conscience de son âme et la manipulait à sa guise comme on contrôlerait ou se créerait des réflexes…  
La clarté de son énergie allait de pairs avec sa noirceur de meurtrier… Mais il n'allait pas lui jeter la pierre, plus maintenant.

Le vert en était devenu un par la force des choses. Comme lui était devenu un mort vivant, et Robin une fugitive…  
Ils avaient tous des squelettes dans le placard, sauf que le leur n'avait jamais été ouvert de force, contrairement a celui du bretteur.

Ou était ce parce que lui ne pouvait pas oublié ceux qu'il avait mis là, et ne pouvait que se les remémorer au lieu de les délaisser derrière lui ?

Brook ne savait si c'était de la fragilité ou de la force, et il n'avait pas envie de savoir, ce n'était pas ces affaires.

Alors que la danse des âmes continuait en Zoro, le squelette prit les devant et commença à dire ce qu'il voulait avouer au bretteur.  
En soit, son erreur.

-Pardon Zoro-san… Je sais que j'aurais dû m'excuser bien plus tôt. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi alors que je n'avais aucune preuve.

-Tu avais peur pour l'équipage, il est normal de devenir quelque peu extrême quand les nôtres sont en danger. Je ne t'en veux pas…

-C'est tout de même une erreur de ma part… Et je m'en excuse.

-Je l'avais bien compris… En tant que épéiste, nous connaissons tous deux les risques de la perte de contrôle. La mort est au bout de nos doigts… Il faut savoir la contrôler si nous ne voulons rien de mortel pour nos compagnons.

Brook hocha la tête, se focalisant sur l'âme du vert et de la sienne pour voir les effets de se dialogue sur leurs émotions.  
Alors que celle de Brook avait perdu quelque une de ces couleurs naturellement pétante pour se pasteller, devenant plus douce, mais aussi plus songeuse, introvertis sur ces paroles lourdes de sens, celle du vert était devenu noire et blanche, deux partie dansant entre elles dans un équilibre précaire et éternelle.

Deux contraires se mélangeant et se repoussant comme la lune et l'océan…

La noire n'était que pics, des formes triangulaires fortes et violentes, et la blanche, un air volatile entourant la noire, épousant ces formes pour danser avec, emportant les deux choses dans un tango sans véritable conducteur.

La rage et l'indifférence se combattaient, comme la facilité de la folie, et la dure réalité exempte de tout espoir… Le quel choisir, le quel éviter ?

Le vert jonglait avec ces extrêmes pour ne tomber dans aucun des deux. Pour n'en perdre aucun… Être toujours sur le fil du rasoir devait être fatiguant, énervant ou habituel… Mais là aussi se serait tomber dans une des catégories esquivées du bretteur.

Brook savait très bien que l'âme était complexe, difficilement comprise, et encore plus à manipuler avec aisance.  
Certains faisait des choix et rejetaient des parties pour se construire le mieux possible, d'autre, le plus souvent, se basaient sur leurs vécus pour savoir comment agir…

Le vert, lui tentait de rester intangible, changeant et constant… Quelque chose de discutable et en même temps, simple.  
Il y avait bien sur des valeurs que Zoro gardait sur une constante, comme libérer un amis si il avait des problèmes, combattre pour protéger…

Mais il fallait le dire, Brook avait bien vu que si pour sauver un seul d'entre eux, il fallait sacrifier la moitié de l'équipage, Zoro dirait non.

Un non glacial et peu facile, mais un non tout de même.

Surement un trait qu'il avait appréhender lors de la guerre, tout comme celui du sacrifice pour sauver quelqu'un de plus important.

Soudainement, Brook avait une question. Simple et nette, mais tout de même discutable…

Avait-il sacrifié déjà quelqu'un pour lui ? Avait-il laissé quelqu'un mourir pour sauver sa peau ? Ou avait-il toujours fait passer les autres avant lui, démontrant un sérieux complexe d'infériorité qu'il camouflait sous une arrogance finement jouée, ou bien un complexe de Dieu, lui même effacer sous une indifférence travaillée avec le temps ?

Brook ouvrit la bouche, la question pulsant entre ses dents… Mais il resta silencieux…  
Il ne pouvait poser ce genre de question, surtout à Zoro, qui devant lui avait accepté d'abandonner son rêve pour Luffy et l'équipage…

Face à un être aussi insoluble intérieurement, il était difficile de trouvé une accroche pour y insérer la question sans que ce soit perçut comme de la curiosité morbide…

Puis il eut une autre question… Une qu'il ne pouvait régurgitée.  
Il la posa sans s'en rendre compte.

-Zoro-san. Que sont devenus les personnes qui t'ont prit Anna ?

Que sont devenus les pirates qui t'ont fait du mal ? Que sont devenus les marines qui vous ont laissés à la mort ? Que sont devenus les coupables du meurtre que tu portes encore comme une plaie ouvertes ?

Soudainement, l'âme de Zoro se rebella face à cette danse sans fin, cette étreinte sans fin et sans raison.  
La forme noire déchira le voile blanc, émergeant des flots pour se dilater dans les veines du bretteur, le laissant face a un pic de rage, de haine et d'envie de sang.

Brook compris que Zoro avait été trop faible pour les punir, trop blessé pour les courser, et qu'il avait dû assisté a la fuite des ces ennemis, impuissant pour leur faire payer leur forfait…

C'était peut-être ce qui avait fait naitre des cendres le chasseurs de pirates.

Un être poursuivant des fantômes pour l'avoir laisser à l'abandon avec sa honte et sa faiblesse, la rage au ventre et le venin prêt a faire effet.

-C'est la guerre qui m'a prit Anna, et personne d'autre.

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a pas de coupable pour toi ? Que tu les as pardonné malgré ce qu'ils ont faits ?!

Brook avait du mal à croire ce que Zoro venait de lui dire. Pas après ce pic de violence.

Zoro avait dû avoir une envie de sang, une pulsation meurtrière qui se serait déferlé dans les membres. Qu'il n'ait rien fait était de la science fiction.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Zoro tourna son regard vers Brook, l'œil lui communiquant un sentiment dur, froid et juste. Ou du moins, semblait le paraître.

-Je n'ai rien à pardonner car il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'y a plus de coupable.

* * *

_Nous avions dû apparaître comme trois fantômes perdus, des esprits encore confus et égarer entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts._

_Je portais Nikos dans mes bras alors que mon manteau prenait peu a peu la couleur du sang, créant un motif abstrait. Nathiya tenait ma manche, se mordant férocement le pouce alors que l'on approchait du bateau des marines._

_Ca faisait a prés quatre heure que l'éboulement avait eut lieux, je pensais bien qu'ils avaient déjà remis sur pieds leur sécurité._

_C'est donc sans surprise que je me retrouvais face a trois sentinelles qui gardaient le pont, le fusil à l'épaule et les yeux accrochés au vide. Eux aussi ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient là._  
_Nous nous approchions d'un pas feutré, mais ils durent apercevoir nos silhouettes car un se mit en garde, pointant son arme vers nous._

_-HALTE ! Qui êtes vous !_

_Nous continuons d'approcher malgré la crainte d'être canardés._  
_Ce n'était pas le pire qui pourrait nous arriver. J'avais les mains prises et ma voix était trop faible pour que je puisse être entendu._

_Lentement, nous arrivions face à eux, mais ils devaient être trop choqués par les récents événements pour penser à appuyer sur la détente…_

_Que pouvais faire trois esprits alors qu'un éboulement a déjà tout pris. Ils découvrirent nos visages comme nous voyons les leurs._  
_Des Gamins._

_Des enfants de 20 à peine, qui ne connaissaient rien de la guerre, de l'horreur, pour être de suite plongés dans ce cauchemar._

_Les prenant jeunes pour qu'ils soient manipulables à souhait, et sans trop d'expérience pour qu'ils ne pensent pas à une mutinerie._

_Peu à peu, ils baissèrent leurs fusils, surpris eux aussi d'avoir face à eux des enfants… Des êtres qui ne devaient pas être là, des erreurs…_  
_Un bug._  
_Alors que je voyais qu'ils paniquaient face aux manques d'indications lors d'une pareille situation, Nathiya et moi gardaient un regard fixe, terne._

_Nous étions face à des gosses apeurés avec des fusils, et rien d'autre._

_Je fis un pas en avant, ils en firent trois en arrière. Comment pouvions nous avoir aussi peur l'un de l'autre ? Je mis à leurs pieds Nikos qui ne bougeait toujours pas._

_-S'il vous plait._

_Ce fut les seuls mots que je pus prononcer._  
_Me mettant à genoux au cotés de Nikos, je relevais les yeux pour les regarder. Je sentis Nathiya s'agenouiller derrière moi, le dos droit._

_Bien que nous étions en position de faiblesse, je savais par notre regard que nous nous imposions à eux sans qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Les poings fermés sur nos genoux, nous les fixions alors qu'ils reprenaient pieds._

_-Vous.. Vous êtes des enfants…_

_Nous restions silencieux, alors qu'ils comprenaient enfin ce qu'ils avaient devant eux. Trois enfants qui avaient survécus à la guerre, aux pirates et qui avait un des leur blessé gravement…_

_-Vous êtes des rescapés de Nagisa ! Vous êtes des civils !_

_Je regardais celui qui avait prononcer ces mots comme une affirmation pour le remettre à sa place._

_-Nous vous demandons de mettre cet enfant dans votre complexe médical. Sans soin, il va mourir… Et je ne supporterais pas de perdre un autre frère._

_L'un d'eux jeta un œil à Nikos et ne pus réprimer une grimace de douleur face à ces jambes broyées, hachées… Mortes…_  
_Il ne marchera plus jamais…_  
_Alors qu'il allait me dire qu'il était inutile de le sauver vu son état, je répétais ces mots._

_-S'il vous plaît… Nous ne pourrons pas supporter une seule autre perte._

_Je regardais Nathiya qui me rendit mon regard. Elle même était partis après cet accident. Sa joie de vivre inépuisable, son optimisme épuisant, sa naïveté que mon cynisme trouvait agaçant… Tous ça était parti pour la laisser aussi vide que moi._

_Les jambes dans la boue, le visage caché sous la crasse, le sang et la sueur… Même à la lumière, nous n'étions que des silhouettes sans grandes existences._  
_Des ombres chinoises de personnes ayant été autre fois vivantes. Rien d'autre._

_Doucement, le troisième s'avança en retirant son manteau, envelopper prudemment Nikos et le transporta._  
_Je fus rassuré en voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers le bateau._  
_Avant de disparaître dans le brouillard, ce soldat se tourna vers moi pour me faire cette promesse. Celle de tout faire pour qu'il vive. Quoi qu'il en coute._

_Je lui dédiais une grimace qui aurait pus être un sourire. Mais toute joie avait quittée mes prunelles, les laissant froid et indifférent. Seule ma bouche fit une courbe convenable, et un coassement exprima ma gratitude._

_-Merci._

_L'homme disparut avec un de mes trésors. Il ne me restait que Nathiya… Il n'y avait que Nathiya à sauver à présent. Je baissais la tête, et repris mon murmure._

_-Prenez Nathiya avec vous. Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper d'elle vus mon état._

_-QUOI ?!_

_Ce fut la première fois depuis des heures que je la vis avec une réaction presque humaine. Je me tournais vers elle pour tenter de soutenir son regard._

_-Nathiya. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi… Je suis trop faible, nous n'avons pas de nourriture. Si tu restes avec moi, tu mourras de la pire façon qui soit. Seule et oubliée de tous pour une cause inutile. Je ne veux pas ça pour toi… Si tu vas avec eux, tu…_

_-ET TOI ?! Si je pars, qui prendra soin de toi ?! Viens avec moi avec les Marines !_

_Mais à peine cette idée là effleura mon esprit que des images arrivèrent dans mon esprit._  
_Les cadavres des femmes, leurs exécutions minutieux, l'abandon au mains des pirates, l'extermination des villageois, le sergent que j'avais abattus ou non…_

_Je ne pouvais pas y aller, tous mon corps me catapultait le plus loin possible des marines._  
_Pourtant, ils étaient le seul moyen de survivre._

_Mais leur symbole était devenu pour moi le symbole de la trahison, du mensonge, de l'hypocrisie… Tout sonnait faux, tout n'était que tromperie et machination…_  
_Seulement, c'était la porte de sortie pour les deux enfants, assez jeune pour être exempté de tout soupçons._  
_Pas moi._

_J'avais du sang de marine et de pirates sur les mains… Je n'étais pas innocent, et je ne voulais pas que ma culpabilité éclabousse Nathiya et Nikos._

_Malgré tout, il m'était difficile de les quitter pour repartir dans les brumes de cette île morte._

_Alors que Nathiya s'accrochait à moi, les yeux s'emplissant de larme, je la pris doucement dans mes bras pour la rassurer._

_-Je ne peux pas venir avec toi… Mais tu dois rester avec Nikos, il aura besoin de toi à son réveil._

_Nathiya resta accroché a mon manteau, griffant quelques peu mes chaires alors qu'elle me répétait sans cesse qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser seul._

_Je levais les yeux vers les deux marines qui restaient prostrés face à ce spectacle, et leur demanda de nous laisser seuls. De suite, ils fuirent la scène dramatique, pour nous laisser en tête à tête._  
_Brusquement, Nathiya cessa de pleurer pour retrouver ces yeux d'adultes. Ceux qui regardaient a présent les champs de batailles avec une indifférence glacée._

_Les mêmes que les miens quand je me retrouvais devant un ennemis à abattre._

_-Je sais que tu veux mon bien mais c'est une décision que nous devons prendre à deux. Je n'irais pas avec eux si c'est pour te laisser seul. Tu as risquer ta vie pour nous, ne crois pas que nous sommes prêt a t'abandonner après tout ça. Tu es ma seule famille, Zoro… Je ne peux pas te lâcher maintenant._

_Je ne savais pas quoi dire, déchiré entre le bonheur et la honte d'être si égoïste… Mais je ne pouvais la forcer à suivre ces gens. Et dans le pire des cas, elle se serait échapper pour revenir à mes cotés._  
_Alors que je regardais le sol, perdu dans ma liste des pour et des contre, elle me pris les mains dans les siennes pour me dire une promesse._

_Une de celle que j'aurais pus faire…_

_-Ecoute… Je te propose quelque chose. Je ne partirais pas tant que je ne serais pas sur que tu sois entouré et sauvé, et toi, tu ne me laissera pas tant que je ne serais pas en sécurité et heureuse…_

_Ca me convenait comme promesse. Nous nous séparons que si l'un des deux et heureux, et on ne serais heureux qu'ensemble… Une promesse sans fin._

_Cette fois, ce fut moi qui hocha la tête comme un enfant, l'écoutant me répéter que tout aller bien, que Nikos allait être soigné et que c'est ce qui comptait._  
_Je regardais les deux vigiles marines qui observaient le vide, dans l'espoir d'oublier la « séparation » qui avait lieu à quelques mètres d'eux._

_Ils seront contents en voyant qu'ils n'auront pas de petite fille en rage et en larmes sur les bras…_

_-Nous partons._

_Mon murmure rauque me sembla comme une fanfare dans ce silence final. Nathiya hocha la tête à son tour et je la pris dans mes bras pour partir._

_Avant que nous ne devenions a nouveau de simples silhouettes, j'entendis un des marines découvrir notre absence et hurler que nous devrions revenir si nous voulions survivre._

_Sauf que ce n'était plus notre priorité._  
_Nous ne voulions pas survivre, mais vivre. Et cela fait toute la différence._

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Hourra ! En espérant que cela vous ait plus. Si vous avez des remarques, objectives ou non, je suis toute ouie !  
Enfin, l'histoire de Zoro avance, et nous nous approchons de la fin de cette partie de l'histoire.  
Bien a vous et dans l'espoir de lire vos avis !**_  
_


	20. Cul-de-sac

**Hola ! Il semblerait que nous ayons une réponse à faire cette fois !  
****  
Bananacroco**** : Ah… Je vois. J'avoue que tu me coupes un peu l'herbe sous le pied, maintenant que mes prochains chapitres sont d'hors et déjà écris.  
Je n'ai jamais vu mes chapitres appartenant au registre du Angst, mais juste comme un récit de guerre où il y a de la cruauté des bourreaux et la survie des victimes. C'est peut être moi qui ait une perception autre et qui ait un gout certain pour le mélodramatique.  
Pour l'instant, je peux te dire qu'il reste trois chapitres ou Zoro est encore sur l'île. En espérant que tu sois patiente. A plus !**

**Attention a tous**** : Si vous avez des commentaire a me dire, ou des propositions, faites le, je ne suis pas dans votre tête. Je ne peux pas deviner si quelque chose ne va pas ou autre. Dans le meilleur des cas, j'arriverai à le changer, et pour d'autres, je ne pourrais que m'excuser de la piètre qualité de ce récit sachant que je ne suis qu'une novice. Bisous !**

**Bon, qu'est ce qu'on a aujourd'hui…**

**Menu : Nous avons donc une après midi ensoleillé, un casse croute peu habituelle, et une folie passagère !**  
**En espérant que ça puisse vous convenir.**

Chapitre 20 : Cul de sac

Ils étaient arrivés sur une autre île ou l'ambiance estivale gangréné la plupart des personnes du bateau.

Surtout le trio Nami, Luffy et Sanji.  
L'une pour l'argent, l'autre pour la viande et le dernier pour les femmes.

Les autres les avaient suivis, le cœur léger face à cette île si festive. Seul trois personnes dû rester sur le bateau.  
Franky, Zoro et Enmeï.  
L'un parce que les bateau avait reçut pas mal de coups durant les dernières attaque de la marine, et le dernier par élan de sympathie.

C'était pour Enmeï que ce navire avait dû subir ces attaques, il était normal qu'il reste aider.  
Ils étaient donc a la cale, Enmeï installer loin de tous outils, entrain de colorier un dessin qu'Ussop lui avait fait.

Bien sur, le chef d'œuvre avait l'air d'être le fruit mutagène d'un daltonien atteint de tremblote aigus…  
Mais Enmeï avait l'air de faire de son mieux, la joie imprimée sur le visage et la langue sorti pour exprimer sa concentration extrême.

Plus loin, Zoro tenait une planche que Franky peinait à bien clouer… L'endroit était exigu et ce n'était pas les épaules du golem en métal qui allait faciliter les choses.  
La tâche enfin finie, le vert essuya la sueur sur son front.

Il faisait une chaleur de gueux ici.  
Jetant un œil à Enmeï, il se dirigea vers elle pour lui faire boire encore un peu de son biberon d'eau. Elle l'accueillis sans grande joie mais bu tout de même la moitié de son contenant pour faire plaisir au géant vert.

-Tu devrais arrêter de la gaver d'eau. Elle va encore geindre pour aller aux toilettes.

Zoro ria un peu sous l'impatience du cyborg.  
Il était bien plus habitué aux machines qu'aux enfants, mais il n'avait pas tout a fait tord.

Zoro avait voulu l'installer au départ dans la chambre des filles, là ou il faisait le plus frais, mais la petite avait hurlé dés qu'il était parti. Elle le voulait prés de lui !

Normalement, Zoro ne laissait pas passer ces caprices, et Enmeï oubliait le fruit de la discorde pour s'occuper avec quelque chose d'autre.  
Sauf que la chaleur d'aujourd'hui était pénible, et les cris de la petite, qui n'avait personne avec qui jouer, auraient été la goutte de trop.

Le vert savait pertinemment que cette chaleur allait l'épuiser et qu'il n'aurait qu'à lui faire faire une sieste dans la chambre pour qu'elle soit plus calme.  
Pour l'instant elle supportait la chaleur sans grand râle, mais Zoro pouvait voir qu'elle ne tiendrais pas une heure de plus…

Regardant l'ouverture vers l'extérieur, Zoro vit que le soleil était à son zénith.

-Je pense que l'on peut prendre une pose déjeuner. On reprendra la travail plus tard.

Franky râla un peu sur le travail pas fini, mais fut contraint de lâcher ses outils quand il vit Zoro prendre la petite dans ces bras et remonter à la surface.  
Le cyborg arriva dans la cuisine au moment ou le vert claqua violemment la porte du frigo, mécontent.

-Ce foutu cuistot n'est même pas capable de faire un déjeuné pour les deux pauvres types qui réparent le Sunny ! Il va m'entendre en rentrant !

Franky nota avec amusement que Zoro ne disait presque plus de gros mots devant la petite, calmant sa colère pour utiliser de vielles expressions.  
Encore un peu et le vert crierait « Saperlipopette » en plein combat.

Se retenant de rire, il vit le vert fouiner dans les placards pour sortir des épices et des casseroles. Etonné, le bleu pris un poêle dans la main.

-Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Si ce cré.. Ce cuistot de… Bref ! Si il est incapable de faire la cuisine pour nous, je ne vais pas me laisser crever de faim. Bon, je te préviens, ce ne sera pas de la grande gastronomie.

Franky prit un temps fou pour analyser la situation.  
Zoro ? Le bretteur suicidaire reconvertis en Supernanny allait faire la cuisine ?  
Lui ?  
Ce bretteur ?  
Il devrait peut-être le prévenir qu'il ne pourrait pas faire de feu de camps sur le pont du Sunny. Cependant le cyborg ne pus que dire :

-Je crois que Sanji-bro ne va pas être SUPER content de te voir toucher a ces affaires…

-Bah il est pas là, donc on l'emmerd… se fiche de son avis !

Le rire de la petite faisait presque croire qu'elle se foutait de lui, lui disant clairement « t'as faillis dire un gros mots ! ».  
Le vert tiqua un peu et pointa l'extérieur du bateau avec une poêle.

-Cette cuisine est un four. Met le couvert dehors. On fait un pique nique.

-Et on mange quoi bro ?

-Ce que je trouverais.

-Ca prendra combien de temps ?

-Une demi heure environ.

-De quoi continuer un peu…

-Tss ! Tu mets le couvert avant !

Le rattrapant par le col, Zoro le poussa un peu vers l'armoire de vaisselles, lui indiquant par le regard qu'il devait faire ce qu'il demandait.  
Il faisait déjà la cuisine et s'occupait de la petite, il pouvait bien faire un effort et lâcher la coque de ce rafiot le temps de mettre le couvert.

Sur le coup, Franky se demanda si Zoro aurait fait un bon père ou une bonne mère…  
Enfin, il n'allait pas lui demander sous peine de perdre la vie a coup de casserole dans la tête, qui dans les main de Zoro semblait plus dangereuse que toute autre arme au monde…

C'est que, même sans le faire exprès, il pourrait blesser quelqu'un avec…

Franky pris alors tout ce qui était nécessaire pour le pique nique, mis le tout sur une nappe blanche et parti en catimini vers la cale pour terminer le travail…

Une demi heure plus tard, il entendis la douce et mélodieuse voix du bretteur lui dire de se bouger le c… le « derrière » pour venir grailler…  
Franky se demanda si la mort par empoisonnement ne serait pas ironique vu son manque d'estomacs.

Au pire, il pourrait toujours refuser de manger, le vert ne lui tiendra pas « super » rigueur…  
Enfin… Peut-être…

Montant l'échelle, le cyborg se retrouva face aux préparatifs du pique nique, Enmeï nourrit gracieusement par Zoro.  
Sous le parasol qui avait été déplacé, le cyborg voyait quelques plats embaumant des saveurs fraîches et délicatement épicés.

Des calamars frits, un plat de sautés de poissons aux Paprikas et des petites salades de poivrons, de melons et d'avocats disposés en de superbes arabesques de couleur.  
Franky resta comme un piquet face à cette scène, mais n'osa pas demander si Sanji était revenu comme un génie de la lampe pour préparer ça et repartir.

-Tu vas rester longtemps debout ?

Se réveillant de sa mode « veille », le cyborg avança pour prendre place face au bretteur qui donnait des petits morceaux de melon à Enmeï qui couinait de plaisir, tapant des mains à chaque morceau ingurgité.  
Alors que le cyborg commencer à toucher à la nourriture, le vert lui dit de but en blanc.

-Si tu n'aimes pas, t'es pas obligé de manger. Contrairement à ce cuistot, je ne suis pas vexé pour si peu.

-Non... C'est juste que… Je ne m'attendais pas a… Ca…

-Ouais… J'en ais fait trop… Bah, c'est pas comme si on manquait de nourriture ces dernier temps.

Franky gouta les calamars. En un mot : Délicieux.  
Ce n'était pas aussi travaillé que la SUPER nourriture de Sanji, mais Zoro n'était pas cuisinier.

Etrangement, le premier mot que le bleu mettrait à cette cuisine est « sincère ».  
Une sorte d'élément qu'arrive à mettre les parents dans la nourriture de leurs enfants. Une sorte d'envi de faire, d'affection qui se répandait dans la nourriture pour lui donner une saveur particulière.  
Simple mais touchante.

Mais après tout, le vert avait éduqué une enfant, l'avait nourris… Il était normal qu'il sache a peu prés cuisiner.  
Mais de là a ce que ce soit si bon avec des choses si simple…  
Tout était frais, léger… Un plat d'été fait en famille…

Franky se rendit compte quelques minutes plus tard qu'il avait déjà engouffré presque la moitié des plats.  
Alors qu'il allait s'excuser d'être un si gros goinfre, il vit le spectacle le plus drôle au monde.

Zoro et Enmeï se chamaillant parce que la petite ne voulait pas faire une sieste.

Alors que la petite avait croisé les bras de manière identique au vert, ce dernier la regardait du même regard noir. Deux têtes dures l'une en face de l'autre.  
C'est que la petite avait eut un bon professeur.

-Tu vas faire un sieste, histoire d'être bien ce soir !

-Na !

-Il y a pas de non qui tienne.

-Na !

-Tu veux rester dans la cale avec nous alors ? Là ou il fait chaud et du bruit ?!

-Na !

-Alors tu vas faire une sieste !

-NAAA !

-Laisse Zoro-bro ! Elle veut rester avec tonton Franky !

Soudainement, la petite rigola à plein poumons devant la tête du bleu. Le prenant pour un encouragement, le cyborg continua à faire des grimaces…

Le temps passa et une demi heure plus tard, la petite commença a ne plus rire pour faire une crise de larme.

Le robot, désolé, chercha du regard le bretteur, et celui ci sortit de la cuisine, s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon.  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que le cyborg vit que les plats et les couverts avaient disparut de la nappe pour être nettoyé en vitesse par Zoro.

Celui ci prit la petite dans les bras, alors que le cyborg se levait, frottant l'arrière de sa nuque.

-Je ne comprends pas… Elle s'est mise à pleurer d'un coup et…

-Elle est juste fatiguée… Elle va faire une sieste, et ça ira mieux.

A peine dans les bras de Zoro, la petite se tus pour somnoler contre son épaule. Le vert l'emporta au loin, et le cyborg le suivit.

Doucement, il vit le vert installer dans le lit des filles, qu'il avait préalablement préparé avec des coussins, histoire qu'elle ne tombe pas en remuant dans son sommeil.  
Puis il tira les rideaux et ferma la porte.  
Puis, recroisant le regard du cyborg, le vert remit son visage de pirate et lui souri.

-Allez ! On en finit avec la cale ?! J'ai un entrainement de deux heures qui m'attend après !

Franky hocha la tête et tout deux alla dans la cale.  
Zoro prit un des marteaux pour aider a finir les finitions quand Franky le remercia.

-En fait, merci pour le repas. Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner.

Zoro stoppa un peu son geste et prit la carte de l'indifférence et du sarcasme.

-Si on peut appeler ça de la cuisine… Et lui fallait bien que je survive avant d'arriver dans cette équipage !

Riant un peu, le vert fuyait le regard du cyborg mais ce dernier voulait vraiment exprimer sa reconnaissance et aussi son étonnement.  
Le vert ne s'était jamais montré polyvalent. Se contentant de faire de l'entrainement et de combattre, le cyborg ne voyait que le champ de bataille pour Zoro.

Rien d'autre.

Cependant en quelques semaines, Zoro s'était montré un père admirable, un maniaque, un conseiller et à présent, un cuisinier amateur…  
Quel étrange mais sympathique découverte.

-Je ne blague pas Zoro-bro. J'ai trouvé ton plat excellent ! Et je te remercie. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu te mets au fourneau !

-Je n'arriverais jamais à suivre le rythme du cuistot. Si je dois faire la cuisine, Luffy devra quitter le navire, et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

Les deux hommes rirent un peu, mais un rire véritable, simple, avant de se remettre au travail.  
Franky comprit juste qu'il avait découvert encore une facette de Zoro. L'une de celle qu'il avait eut avec Anna. 

* * *

_Nous étions à présent que tous les deux Nathiya et moi… Et nous survivions malgré notre défaitisme et notre lâcher prise._

_Comme quoi, l'instinct de conservation était énorme, même quand nous n'avions rien à espérer._

_D'abord calme, nous avions attendus une suite à cette attaque de Marine. Mais rien ne vint et ma paranoïa se révéla vrai._  
_Nous avions réussit à vivre sur nos réserves pendant une semaine, grignotant une fois par jour et jeunant le reste du temps._  
_Les cernes avaient grandis, nos estomacs s'étaient noués, et nous étions devenus des zombies, réagissant aux moindres sons, aux moindres mouvements._

_L'optimisme que nous avions pus avoir, il y a quelques temps, avait été balayé comme la vie de Tatsuo._  
_En quelques secondes._

_Puis quand nos maigres réserves avaient finalement disparus, nous nous étions reportés sur les animaux et plantes comestibles de l'île._  
_Soit dit en passant, peu de choses._

_La semaine suivante, nous avions mangé des lézards que nous avions réussit à attraper dans les rochers de la falaise, les décortiquant avec nos doigts pour manger leurs chaires et leurs abats._

_Recrachant les petits os de leurs cages thoraciques dans le feu qui nous avait permit de les cuire un petit peu, nous ne laissions derrière nous que quelque os et la peau des reptiles._

_Puis nous nous étions rabattus sur les insectes et les serpents, derniers êtres vivant de cette tombe géante._  
_Les derniers prédateurs en vie…_

_Puis quand les rares survivants furent dévorés, il ne nous resta rien de très comestible. L'écorce des arbres morts, les racines…_  
_Rien d'autre…_  
_Puis alors que nous dépérissions de jours en jours, une idée nous frôla l'esprit._

_Une idée dingue, malsaine, horrible, et qui encore aujourd'hui, me donne la nausée._

_La seule chose mangeable sur cette île, et libre d'accès était les humains eux même._

_Mais cette hypothétique viande nous donnait envi de vomir alors que nous n'avions rien dans les entrailles._  
_L'idée de manger un autre être humain était criminel, meurtrier… Mais…_  
_Après tout…_  
_Nous mangions des autres êtres vivants, d'autres mammifères._  
_Alors pourquoi pas des gens ?_

_De plus, si on les tuait pour survivre, on pouvait bien les dévorer après, non ?_

_Cette perspective nous empêcha de dormir plusieurs jours, alors que les boutons de Nathiya rampaient à nouveau sur sa peau et qu'elle commençait a être prise d'hallucination._  
_Moi même, je voyais de plus en plus trouble et l'eau, que j'ingurgitais en quantité pour oublier ma faim, me trouais l'estomacs, me faisant vomir…_

_Puis un jour, un matin, dans les brumes de la montagne, nous tombâmes sur un cadavre frais, tué pendant la nuit…_  
_Nous restâmes bras ballant devant cette chose, cette masse de chaire…_

_Cette amas de nourriture interdite…_

_Avant que nous de disions mots et ne comprenne ce que nous avions fait, nous avions dévorés un de ses bras, cuit avec le peu de feu que nous puissions produire. Le reste avait été découpé avec soin en lamelles pour être séché…_  
_Alors que mon estomac était heureux de ce festin, mon esprit hurlait face à cette abomination, le fait que j'eusse dévoré quelqu'un d'autre…_  
_Cependant mes organes étaient trop heureux de cette nourriture pour la rejeter… Je n'arrivais même pas à vomir…_

_Nous ne mangions rien pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, trop dégouté de nous même et de notre instinct de monstre, nous cantonnant à l'eau boueuse des rivières._

_Mais un autre cadavre tomba à nos pieds, puis un second._

_Finalement, se nourrir de cadavres frais était devenu la norme… Les morceaux de chaires que nous mettions à sécher étaient difficiles à produire._  
_L'humidité de l'île faisait pourrir les deux tiers. L'autre était bonne pour consommer. Nous arrivâmes facilement à la consommation d'un humain par semaines…_

_Après j'ai oublié… Le temps a passé._  
_Un mois, deux ? Trois peut-être…_

_Nous nous étions acclimatés à cette vie de charognards, suivant le restes des meurtriers pour nous repaitre de leurs victimes._

_Je ne voulais pas tuer pour manger… C'était peut-être une des seules limites qui me restait encore de ma vie précédente…_  
_Si lointaine a présent…_

_Mais comme nous ne pouvions pas vivre une vie, même de cannibale, tranquille. Un imprévue nous tomba dessus._

_Nathiya et moi étions en train de chercher un cadavre à dépiauter._  
_Ca faisait prés de quatre jours que nous n'avions plus de viande sèche, et plus rien ne pouvait remplir nos estomacs, même en grattant profondément la terre._  
_Si ce n'est quelques insectes, rien ne tenait l'estomac._

_Puis nous étions tombés sur un cadavre frais, tous juste tué…_  
_S'enfonçant dans la clairière où le corps était allongé de tout son long, nous nous y approchâmes, déjà en train de saliver à l'idée de ce prochain repas._

_Nos pieds s'enfonçant dans la nouvelle neige, nous sortîmes des arbres mort pour arriver face a notre prochain repas…_

_Nous aurions dû nous demander où était ces meurtriers avant de foncer sur cet appât, et commencer à manger sa chaire à même le corps, ouvrant la cage thoracique pour nous repaitre de ces organes encore chaud…_

_Je m'étais mis au dessus du cadavre, demandant à Nathiya de reculer en un geste._  
_Je ne voulais pas qu'elle reçoive un jet d'hémoglobine._

_J'enfonçais mes doigt dans le torse du cadavre, trouvant les point de cartilage entre les cotes, resserrant peu à peu ma prise jusqu'à démanteler les deux parties du buste. J'avais tous de même assez de force pour ouvrir la cage thoracique de cet homme à main nue, déchirant les chaires et les cartilages, cassant les os pour mettre au jour la viande donc nous allions délecter pendant quelques minutes._

_L'odeur du chaud émis une buée rouge qui m'éclata un peu à la figure._  
_Je reculais un peu et m'éloigna pour me laver le visage avec de la neige._

_Relevant la tête, je vis que Nathiya avait déjà attaquer les flanc, rejetant sur le coté le peu de gras qu'il avait sous la peau, pour attaquer la chaire directement._  
_Enfonçant son visage dans les entrailles, je la vis émerger, les dents et le menton rouge de sang, et la mâchoire occupée à mâcher sa trouvaille._

_Allant en face d'elle, de l'autre coté de notre trouvaille, je creusait de ma main droite l'intérieur de cet homme alors que l'autre main était de l'autre coté du corps, me donnant un point d'appuis pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre._  
_Arrachant les artères une a une, j'arrachais l'organe vital de son emplacement naturel pour y tirer une première bouchée, emplissant ma bouche de sang chaud que je recrachais avec précipitation._

_Nous aurions dû vérifier que personne n'était là quand nous vidâmes le sang des organes pour ne pas tomber malade, plus que nous l'étions déjà…_

_Alors que Nathiya croquais à vif dans le foie, tendre et juteux, je me jetais de nouveau sur le cœur caoutchouteux et brulant._  
_Je tentais de retenir les gouttes de sang pour ne pas ressembler d'avantage à un monstre, alors que les morsures se faisait avec rage et passion, tirant la tête sur le coté pour mieux sentir la chaire céder sous ma force._  
_Nathiya repoussa quelques mèches boueuses de son poignet, comme si plus de sang sur ces cheveux pouvait changer quoi que ce soit._

_Cette scène était burlesque, étrange et ironique._  
_Nos traits quelques peu humains étaient comme un trait caricatural, un point noir sur un tableau monochrome alors que nous déchiquetions le corps d'un homme avec les dents._

_Nous faisions le tri des organes mangeables et de la chaire valide._  
_Alors que je jetais au loin l'estomac, les intestins, le pancréas, la vessie et tout ce qui était lié au système nerveux, histoire de ne pas attraper le Kuru._

_Nathiya commença à arracher les cotes et à séparer la chaire des os, les étalant à coté comme on le ferait avec du linge._  
_Nous restions sourd au bruit de pas, alors que nous grattions la chaire sur les cotes, décrochant des lambeaux de viande avec nos ongles devenu griffes, les déchiquetant avec nos dents devenu crocs, à genoux dans la boue et la neige nouvelle du printemps._

_Seul le clic d'une arme à feu nous fis relever la tête de notre carnage, la viande tiède encore en bouche alors que le sang coulait de nos lèvres serrés, décorant nos visages de formes sanglantes qui remontaient jusqu'au pommettes._

_C'est à cet instant que nous les vîmes. Trois silhouettes adultes, armés et nous menaçant._

_Je sus qu'il ne fallait pas faire de gestes brusques, rester calme et fuir dés qu'ils se penseront assez dominant pour baisser leurs gardes._

_Lentement, je passais au dessus du cadavre à quatre pattes, les fixant avec intensité, pour atterrir aux cotés de Nathiya et la serrer._  
_Juste pour lui dire de suivre mon mouvement au moment venu. Nous restâmes donc à quatre pattes comme des animaux. Du moins, c'est ce que ces hommes pourraient penser, mais c'était surtout pour mieux nous propulser en cas de course._  
_Ce qui allait fatalement arrivé…_

_Jamais ils ne nous laisserons repartir._

_Peu a peu les silhouettes devinrent des hommes a vestes anciennement blanches… Des marines ? Au vu de leur posture, ce devait en être, mais avec les saletés qu'ils avaient sur eux, ils n'étaient pas revenu sur leur bateau depuis un moment…_

_Ce devait être des renégats, aussi coincés que nous sur ces terres désolés…_  
_Ceux ci avaient des fusils chargés et surement de la nourriture qu'ils avaient gardés en sachant qu'ils leurs seraient impossible d'en avoir durant quelques semaines…_

_Ils s'étaient préparés à la famine pour être enfermés avec les quelques rescapés du dernier cataclysme…_  
_Et vu qu'il était de plus en plus rare de tomber sur un cadavre frais, j'imaginais bien que ces marines n'avaient plus de victimes à se mettre sous la dents._

_En retournant sur leurs pas, ils avaient dû voir que certains de leurs victimes, si ce n'ait toutes, avaient été allégés de quelques organes, et de quelques parts de viande…_

_Normalement, nous ne mangions jamais à coté des cadavres, mais la faim nous avait pousser à sauter dessus sans regarder autour de nous…_

_Que ces tueurs aient fait un tel piège juste pour nous me poussa a cette réflexion._

_A part nous cinq, plus personne… Personne, n'était vivant sur cette île. Nathiya et moi étions les derniers rescapés…_

_Doucement, voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, je fis signe à Nathiya de rester en arriére. Puis me levant, j'essuyais ma bouche avec ma manche, histoire de faire apparaître le bas de mon visage._

_J'étais maculé de sang jusqu'aux coudes, et je ne fis que de m'en mettre d'avantage. Une superbe métaphore de ma condition actuelle, dans l'incapacité d'effacer ma monstruosité._

_Les trois continuèrent de nous regarder alors que j'avalais le dernier morceau de chaire que j'avais dans la bouche, infiltrant mes doigts entre mes canines pour y extirper des bouts coincés entre mes dents, me gênant quelques peu._

_Me montrer détendu pouvait les apaiser, mais faire un tel geste comme si il était naturel pouvait aussi leur faire prendre conscience de notre dangerosité. Je jouais sur les deux tableaux en espérant qu'ils repartent soit par peur, soit par compréhension._

_Nous n'étions pas les derniers vivants pour rien…_

_Cependant, qu'ils abandonnent leur navire, leur seul moyen de survivre pour s'enterrer sur ce caillou flottant…_  
_Ils ne devaient pas être net… Même suicidaire…_

_Ce constat fut flagrant quand ces marines se donnèrent quelques coups de coudes en nous reluquant comme des gibiers de premier choix. Qui était serein face à des anthropophages ?_  
_Si ce n'est des monstres identiques, ou même pire._

_L'un d'eux éleva la voix._

_-Je propose qu'on tus le grand d'abord, on poursuivra le petit après…_

_Mettant main sur mon sabre, je me mettais en position de combat alors qu'un autre exposait son point de vue sur ce qui était le plus amusant à faire._

_-Non, je dirais de tuer le petit d'abord et de laisser le grand. Il à l'air plus résistant, il tiendra plus longtemps…_

_Je commençais à tirer mon sabre quand le troisième poussa les deux autre sur le coté._

_-J'ai une bien meilleure idée…_

_Je sortais mon sabre, alors que l'un d'eux pointait son arme sur moi._  
_Tendant mes muscles, nous nous fixions, alors que j'expirais lentement, prenant conscience de toutes choses autour de moi, tous relief dans la neige._

_Puis un mouvement, je m'élançais pour atterrir sur un de ces hommes, le sabre prêt à l'égorger. Seulement, il para mon attaque._

_Un second m'attaqua avec la crosse de son fusil, que je parais d'un coup de pied, lui retournant le coup dans la tête._  
_Puis un coup de feu._

_Ne sentant pas de douleur, je me tournais de suite vers Nathiya qui se tenait la gorge d'un air paniqué…_  
_Mais aucun sang ne coulait._

_Quand ces doigts se desserrèrent de sa blessure, je vis une fléchette de somnifère. Ils nous voulaient vivant !_

_Je m'écartais d'un coup pour esquiver de peu le calmant qui m'était destiné. Celui ci s'enfonça dans la neige, ne laissant à la surface blanche qu'un petit plumeau rouge._  
_J'assénais un coup de pommeau de sabre dans le ventre de l'un et un coup de genoux dans la mâchoire du second. Alors que les trois étaient à présent mal en point et à terre, je courrais vers Nathiya pour aller la secouer et déguerpir._

_Je savais bien que si je restais ne serais ce que plus longtemps avec eux dans les parages, je serais moi-même toucher par une de ces fléchettes._

_Arrivant auprès de Nathiya, je la pris à la taille et la souleva pour partir en courant vers les arbres morts, recouvert de cette brume qui nous servirait de cachette._  
_Courant loin de cette clairière qui allait peut-être être notre arrêt de mort, je me mis à couvert des arbres qui reçut deux autres fléchettes à la hauteur de ma nuque._  
_Freinant avant d'en recevoir une autre dans le museau, je fit un vrille pour m'éloigner le plus possible tout en portant Nathiya qui était à présent un point mort entre mes bras._

_M'arrêtant soudainement alors que je passais prés d'un ravin, je me couchais dans la neige, me camouflant de leur vision pour les voir passer plus haut, la peur de la mort n'étant pas sur leurs traits. Seulement la folie de tuer…_

_Comme si ils n'avaient rien à perdre. Même pas leur humanité qu'ils avaient dû égarer en chemin.. Comme nous tous finalement._

_Mais alors que nous faisions les pires horreurs pour survivre, eux décidaient de tuer les rescapés par pur plaisir._  
_Je ne savais ce qui était le pire… Il n'y avait peut-être pas de compteur sur le karma._

_Je me décalais soudainement alors que l'écorce de l'arbre voisin explosa sous le coup de fusil._  
_Jetant un œil en arrière, je les vis nous courser avec hilarité, malgré leurs bleus, et leurs nez brisés._

_Des fous… Des fous qui n'avaient comme désir que de se sentir vivants en tuant d'autre personnes. Rien ne les raisonnera._

_Freinant du pied droit, je partis sur le coté, faisant défiler à une vitesse vertigineuse les troncs d'arbre sombre…_  
_C'était le seul rempart qu'il y avait entre nous et les meurtriers qui nous coursait._

_Soudainement, je m'arrêtais pour lâcher Nathiya dans la neige, sortir mon sabre pour couper une des flèchettes en deux._  
_Elles étaient bien moins rapides que les autres balles de fusils._

_Ils nous voulaient vivants ? Et bien nous ne leur ferions pas ce plaisir._

_Serrant, les dents, je leur fonçais dessus, le sabre créant un sillon dans la neige pour redessiner ma course effrénée, zigzagant comme un lièvre parmi les grands cadavres des arbres._  
_Leur arrivant enfin dessus, je penchais la tête sur le coté pour ne laisser qu'une seule balle m'érafler la joue gauche, et tendis le bras pour percer le bras de mon agresseur._  
_Faisant une vrille, j'esquivais l'attaque grossière du second et sauta pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le visage._

_Profitant de sa perte d'équilibre, je lui fonçais dessus, l'utilisant comme tremplin pour attaquer le troisième qui rechargeait son fusil. Lui donnant à lui aussi un coup de pied dans le visage, j'atterrissais dans une tornade de neige, qui me noya malheureusement les pieds._

_J'entendis un clic, mais ne pus me dégager à temps, les pieds emprisonnés dans la neige._  
_Je tombais sur le coté, me rattrapant au dernier moment, la main sur la gorge._

_Mes doigts enserrèrent rapidement la cause de ma perte d'équilibre et l'arracha de ma chaire pour la jeter au sol, décorer d'un jet de sang qui tomba lourdement en goutte sur le sol, trouant la fine couche de neige._

_Tentant de reprendre mon souffle, je chus finalement en recevant un coup de crosse dans le visage, me décollant la mâchoire._  
_Le corps enfoncé dans la froideur apaisante de la glace, je tentais de me relever mais me pris un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui me fit pousser un profond râle de douleur et de rage._

_Doucement, autant par le froid que par la substance qui a présent parcourait mes veines, je sentais mes forces m'abandonner._

_Je me pris trois autre coup de pieds dans les cotes, me les fêlant au bout d'un moment. Puis un gémissement me fit tendre l'oreille._

_Un de ces hommes avait pris Nathiya par les cheveux. Je me relevais enfin, transperçant d'un coup de sabre le torse de mon tortionnaire._  
_L'adrénaline parcourant de nouveau mes veines, ralentissant mon sommeil, je fonçais vers ce futur cadavre toute griffes dehors._  
_Mais celui ci vit mon geste, poussa Nathiya sur le coté pour parer mon attaque avec son propre sabre._

_Me repoussant avec force, j'esquivais un de ses attaques pour le percer au niveau de son épaule. Puis lui faisant une balayette, je me trouvais au dessus de lui, épée en main._

_La levant au dessus de ma tête, je l'abattis avec force._

_Mais une autre fléchette retins mon attention, se nichant au niveau de mes reins, puis un second atterris sur ma cuisse, ne me permettant plus de tenir debout…_

_Je finissais donc au sol sans avoir pus tuer celui qui avait fait mal à Nathiya…_  
_Celui-ci se releva pour remercier celui qui m'avait canarder avec son fusil…_

_-Je t'avais bien dis qu'il fallait les garder en vie tout les deux !_

_-Ton idée était la meilleure, je l'admet…_

_-Maintenant, nous avons deux jouets pour nous deux.._

_Sans un seul grognement, je m'assoupis dans la neige, pensant une dernière fois à Nathiya…_

* * *

Zoro était assis avec tous le monde dans la salle a manger…  
Enmeï, confortablement installée dans sa chaise personnel, tentait de tenir sa cuillère par elle même pour manger sa compote de pomme, son grand géant vert écoutant d'une oreille distraite le dialogue des autres alors que son regard haineux était ancré sur son assiette que ce con de cuistot avait remplis de lui même.

C'était suite à une discussion avec Chopper que le blond avait fait un compromis. Malgré la chiantise extrême et pathogène de cet abruti de bretteur, il ferait un menu calorique pour que monsieur reprenne un peu de poids.  
Parce que sans blague, si ce con de sabreur à la gomme continuait son régime, on verrait à travers dans moins d'un mois.

Mais malgré les bons vouloir du médecin et du cuistot, le sabreur ne dévorait que la moitié de son assiette et continuais de fondre comme neige au soleil…

Le vert releva les yeux alors que Luffy, comme à son habitude, mangeait tout en disant des trucs stupides et incompréhensible !

Comment pouvait-il savoir que c'était stupide si il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot ?

Tout simplement parce que son humeur de chien lui dictait que tout était stupide, futile et que tout bruit plus imposant qu'une respiration discrète condamnait la dite personne à une longue séance d'œillade de la mort.

C'est ainsi que lui, le grand Roronoa, était depuis quelques heures.

Un mal de tête lui tambourinait le crâne et ces yeux était devenus d'une sensibilité extrême à la lumière, le condamnant a se cloitrer dans le noir après le bricolage avec Franky…  
C'était peut-être la chaleur qui l'avait mis dans un tel état.

En revenant de leur course, Nami et Robin étaient tombées sur Enmeï, confortablement installée dans leur chambre.  
Ne craignant pas que le vert puisse avoir fouillé dans leur sous vêtement, parce que sérieux… Ce type avait la libido d'une huitre, ou sinon c'est qu'il cachait très bien son jeux, les deux femmes demandèrent à Franky où était passé Zoro.

Parce qu'il était rare de trouvé Enmeï sans que son père adoptif soit dans les parages.

Le cyborg avait expliqué doucement que Zoro était allé s'isoler dans la vigie, suite à un presque malaise dans la chaleur de la cale, et qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille…

Le bleu avait été refroidis quand le vert avait faillis l'égorger avec un tournevis suite à des martellement trop fort sur le pont du navire.

Nami avait été en rage quand elle avait compris que cela retardait leur départ d'un jour, mais avait été calmée par Robin et Franky.

Zoro ne tombait jamais malade, et avait toujours était là pour eux. A eux de faire un effort. C'est dans un silence complet que le reste du groupe arriva.  
Même Luffy avait fait un effort, pour le bien de son second.

Puis le diner était arrivé. C'était Ussop qui était allé réveiller le vert, qui avait eut la diplomatie de le suivre.  
Le métis avait été patient et avait retenu une exclamation quand il vit le visage du vert en pleine lumière.

Les rides autour de ces yeux démontraient une immense douleur au crâne, et ces cernes étaient la preuve que malgré son isolement et le silence, il n'avait pas pus fermer un œil…

Le vert s'était installé à la table, rassurant tout le monde en prenant un air décontracté. Cependant, Chopper et Sanji avait bien vu le visage d'Ussop.

Le brun avait bien vu la respiration lente de Zoro pour se préparer à la douleur que son crâne allait lui envoyer suite à la lumière de la cuisine et aux bruits. Il avait vu le vert fermer les yeux pour les rouvrir avec le visage le plus impassible de tout joueurs de poker.  
Le sabreur simulait une humeur maussade mais sans gravité…  
Et il simulait bien.

Sans le regard d'avertissement du tireur d'élite, personne ne l'aurait compris.

Le vert ne voulait embêter personne avec son humeur de chien et son mal de crâne à s'enfoncer une perceuse dans l'oreille, histoire que son cerveau se mette sur off.

Puis Sanji l'avait servit sans l'insulter, et Enmeï avait été prise en charge par Chopper.  
Malgré l'amour de Zoro pour la fillette, il n'était pas en état de s'en occuper…

Enfin… Zoro était donc en train de se retenir d'insulter Luffy pour ces bruits incongrus quand sa vision devint rouge, s'assombrissant de seconde en seconde.

Ce n'était rien…  
Un détail…  
Un simple acte qu'y avait mis le cerveau et le cœur du vert en branle…

Luffy avait mordu dans une tranche de viande saignante… Soudainement, les yeux du sabreur devint livide.  
Le gout du sang envahis sa bouche, ses oreilles sifflèrent comme des ultrasons lui transperçant les tempes.

Nathiya arrachant des lambeaux de peau humaines avec ces dents, lui même raclant les cotes d'un êtres humains avec ces ongles pleins de terre et de sang séchés. Son menton s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de ce cadavre, la chaire filandreuse se coinçant entre ses dents, sa langue écrasant les cartilages…

Chopper jeta un œil à son compagnon et le vit livide.  
Pâle comme un mort, le bretteur n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis cinq minutes.

-Zoro ? Ca va ?

Le bretteur resta coi, les images se décomposant et se redessinant dans son crâne prêt à l'explosion.

La peau humaine grillée craquant sous ses coups de dents. Les doigts arrachés et grignotés jusqu'à l'os. Les ongles crachées sur le cotés car non digérable.  
Le bruit de la chaire si étrange du cœur, le chuintement du foie sous ces molaires, le tri des organes mangeable ou non…

Le vert perdit encore quelques couleurs alors que ces yeux grands ouverts se voilaient peu a peu. Luffy fixa son second, inquiet.

-Boro ? Gu'est ze gui ya ?

La pression quand le sang, chaud et salé, éclatait en bouche, la compression des organes pour faire fuir le sang des veines, sang qui s'étalait sur le sol pour créer une rivière cauchemardesque.  
Sa lame démantelant les articulations pour mieux séparer les membres du tronc, déjà arraché en deux.

Les branches des arbres devenus un support ou faire sécher cette viande humaine, recréant un paysage rouge et sanglant.  
Un enfer terrestre…

-Zoro ?

Le vert se leva d'un coup, la main sur la bouche pour allait dégobiller aux toilettes, les coudes sur la lunette et les mains sur son front prêt a repeindre les murs de son sang.

Rouge. Rouge. Rouge !

Un nouveau haut le cœur fit recracher les tripes du grand sabreur sur la faïence des sanitaires dans un bruit peu ragoutant.  
Pleurant un peu de douleur, le vert arriva à reprendre une respiration, une de ces mains ayant quitté sa tête pour se nicher sur son ventre vide.

Il tenta de se calmer, faisant une douce pression sur ses intestins sans contenu. Mais après deux trois respirations laborieuses, il renversa de nouveau sa tête pour recracher correctement le reste de ces entrailles mélanger à de la bile.

Puis restant dans sa position, il ralentit sa respiration.

Soudainement, il prit conscience d'une présence dans son dos.

Tournant la tête doucement, histoire de ne pas se rendre plus malade qu'il ne l'était déjà, le vert vit un chapeau rose, puis repartis vite recracher encore des restes de sa dignité.

Chopper massant doucement le creux du dos du sabreur, le rassurant par sa présence. Il avait bien vu que le vert n'allait pas bien et que la migraine qui tenaillait son crâne était bien plus qu'une simple migraine.  
Bien qu'il soit étrange de voir le roc de l'équipage vomir ces tripes, il n'en était pas moins humain.  
Zoro pouvait tomber malade comme tout le monde.  
Bien que le vert soit un surhomme, sa fatigue, ses traumatismes et finalement son manque d'appétit chronique, avaient eut raison de lui au bout de deux mois…  
Ce qui était incroyable mais aussi peu rassurant.

Chopper resta derrière le vert, alors que celui ci rendit au monde ce qu'il avait pus ingurgité ces derniers jours, les deux sabots sur sa colonne vertébrale.

Malgré les vêtements plus larges que le vert mettait pour cacher sa perte de poids monstrueuse, le renne sentait les muscles dorsaux du sabreur se contorsionner sous la pression des rejets de biles tout en tentant de faire respirer le vert.

Finalement ce dernier se laissa quelque peu tomber sur le coté, le dos contre le mur pour se remettre en position assise.  
Essuyant les coins de sa bouche avec le revers de son poignet, il se mit en position fœtale, la paume de sa main contre son front qui pulsait violemment.

Chopper dit un truc incompréhensible, et Ussop revint avec deux verres d'eau.  
Chopper lui en tendit un pour qu'il puisse se rincer la bouche, et ainsi, éviter de revomir par la suite. Et le second fut but en quelques secondes avec un médicament anti douleur de la composition de Chopper, l'autre n'ayant eut aucun effet jusque là.

Chopper, prit sa forme humaine et demanda à Zoro si il pouvait marcher.  
Il dut poser plusieurs fois la question avant que le vert n'en saisisse le sens et hoche la tête. L'aidant à atteindre l'infirmerie, Chopper envoya un regard « no comment » à l'équipage.

Il ne pardonnera jamais la personne qui pourrait se moquer de l'état du vert, même si c'est sans méchanceté.

Mais heureusement pour Zoro, personne n'avait envi de rire, l'inquiétude les clouant sur place.

Seul Ussop avait réagit, étrangement lié à Zoro depuis qu'ils avaient réussi a faire passer le dialogue entre eux.  
Allongeant le vert à l'infirmerie, le renne entreprit de mettre la couverture sur le corps du vert déjà à moitié groggy…

Chopper mis sa patte sur le front de Zoro. Brulant.  
Le vert était aux portes des 42 degrés.  
Et sans aucune autre forme de procès, le sabreur se laissa tomber dans un sommeil comateux.

* * *

_Je m'étais réveillé, attaché et sans arme, dans un endroit sombre et humide._

_Génial, il n'y avait pas mieux comme ambiance glauque…_  
_Cherchant tout de suite Nathiya du regard, je la vis a terre, elle même ligotée._

_De suite, je regardais mes poignets attachés par une chaine qui était accrochée au plafond, me faisant tenir simili debout comme une carcasse de bœuf. Je tentais de tirer dessus, de les remuer pour me défaire de ces entraves quand un bruit de pas vint à nous._

_Je m'immobilisais de suite et attendit._

_Les échos de pas nous vint, et apparus d'une trappe au plafond les deux hommes. Le troisième étant mort de ma main, ils n'étaient plus que deux bourreaux._  
_Mais cela était bien suffisant pour mettre fin à nos vies._

_Ils descendirent les escaliers, le sourire aux lèvres quand ils me virent réveillé. Arrivant devant moi, ils me fixèrent sans un brin de colère…_  
_Juste de la fierté et un peu d'excitation._

_Les fixant avec indifférence, j'attendais qu'ils parlent, disent quelque chose au lieu de me reluquer comme une cote de bœuf !_

_-On a quand même fait une belle prise !_

_-Ouais ! C'est incroyable d'en voir encore en si bon état après tout ce temps !_

_-Oui. En espérant qu'il fera un bon jouet._

_Je sentais que la suite n'allait pas me plaire._  
_De toute façon, depuis le début, je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas venu avec des flingues pour nous inviter a prendre le thé._

_Alors que celui au sabre continuait de me regarder sur toutes les coutures, le second au flingues paralysant pris Nathiya par les cheveux, me révélant son visage inerte._

_-Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'elle ?_

_-Laisse là ou elle est. Elle ne vaut rien._

_Je crissais des mâchoires, la rage devenant bouillante dans mes veines alors que la tête de Nathiya retombait dans la poussière._  
_Le second regarda le premier perplexe._

_-Elle ne vaut rien ? Je te signale qu'elle a survécu jusque là._

_-Oui, mais c'est grâce a lui… Il a réussi à la faire vivre et lui aussi. Même si pour ça, il fallait s'abaisser à bouffer des cadavres. Quel instinct de survie ! Le jeu ultime de cette vie de merde !_

_Respirant quelques peu, je pris parole. Les menacer ne servait à rien…_

_-Ca ne vous apportera rien de nous tuer…_

_Celui au sabre baissa les yeux sur moi, un sourire fou aux lèvres._

_-Vous tuer ? Mais ce n'est pas notre attention ! Nous voulons jouer. Jouer avant de crever sur cette île ! De toute façon nous sommes déjà mort, alors vaux mieux s'éclater avec de clamser, non ? C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle tu es encore vivant, pauvre con !_

_-Si vous vouliez vivre, il ne fallait pas quitter votre rafiot, marines ! Vous auriez pus rentrez chez vous ! Vous vous êtes condamnez seuls !_

_Je me pris un baffe monumentale, puis eut la mâchoire prit en étau dans la poigne sans pitié de ce fou._

_-Regardez le… Il mange de la chaire humaine depuis des jours et c'est pourtant lui qui a l'air le plus sain de nous… Que de connerie dans notre monde ! Si tu en es arrivé à de tel extrémité, c'est que tu es déjà mort ! Mort là !_

_Pointant son sabre sur ma poitrine, il s'amusa a enfoncer la lame dans ma peau, juste de quoi me faire saigner._

_-Tu es déjà mort. Alors pourquoi résister ? Pour elle ?_

_Tendant le menton vers Nathiya, je ne le quittais pas des yeux, le confrontant en silence. Puis je le détaillais alors qu'il continuait son baratin sans queue ni tête._

_Le visage simili barbue, fait de boue et de terre, il semblait aussi rescapé que nous. Sauf qu'il portait un habit de marine et avait les postures de tout militaire._  
_Les vêtements en lambeau, tout aussi tâché de sang que les nôtres… Ces cheveux semblaient noirs… Autant que les miens qui étaient seulement recouvert d'une masse conséquente de boue et de poussières._  
_Sa peau délavée semblait celle d'un mort et sa maigreur n'aidait pas à contrarier cette impression. Sa bouche faite de dents jaunie par le temps, les gencives noires de fureur. Ces yeux étaient deux billes vertes sans reflets ni pupilles._  
_Lui aussi avait perdu la tête lentement, doucement._  
_Ces spasmes nerveux m'indiquaient aussi une dépendance qu'il ne pouvait assouvir, et qu'il avait du remplacer par le meurtre._

_Je fixais mes yeux sur le second, plus débonnaire, et plus passif que l'autre. Dans une sorte de cycle on/off, il avait quitté sa personnalité de chasseur pour devenir aussi agressif qu'un bovidé serein._  
_Les yeux heureux, je le voyais raconter à mi-voix a Nathiya les fabuleux paysages qu'il voyait. Il décrivait cette île comme un pays de rêve et de féerie ou tout le monde devrait avoir la chance de vivre._

_La folie des deux hommes était aussi contrastée que complémentaire._  
_L'un était devenu ivre de sang et le second s'était déconnecté de la réalité, passant de fou furieux suivant la folie du premier pour après devenir un homme heureux et clamant la toute beauté de cette île morte._

_Le premier resserra sa prise sur ma mâchoire, me forçant a reporté mon regard sur lui._

_-Elle aussi, elle est déjà morte ! Nous sommes tous morts dés que cette putain de connerie de guerre a commencés ! On est morts !_

_Je reçus soudainement un coup de poing dans le visage, puis un coup de pied.. Je fut finalement passer a tabac pendant quelques temps. Seconde ? Minutes ?_

_Je ne sais plus… Je me souviens juste de m'être réveillé, seul, avec Nathiya toujours inconsciente sur le sol. Je tirais encore sur mes chaines, tentant de sortir mes mains de cette entrave mais rien y fit._  
_Puis je tombais dans un sommeil sans sens._

_Puis les jours suivirent._  
_Je slalomais entre le rêve et la réalité, ou les passages a tabac était fréquent, puis le second me racontait la beauté du monde, peuplant mes comas d'images étranges._

_Entre la famine, l'ignorance du temps qui passait et le silence constant, je devenais peu à peu fou._  
_Combien de temps était passé ? Combien de mois ?_

_Le bovin nous nourrissait un peu, moi et Nathiya, qui retombait toujours dans un sommeil profond après avoir ingurgité assez de nourriture pour survivre._

_Il y avait des moments ou personne ne descendait dans cette cave, nous délaissant tout deux. La solitude m'entravant avec hargne, l'ignorance et l'inquiétude de ce silence…_

_Puis la paranoïa prenait le dessus._  
_Allait-on mourir dans cette cave, enchaîné comme des bêtes ?_  
_Allait-on crever de faim, ou allaient-ils finir le boulot et nous égorgés ?_

_Alors j'hurlais pour faire venir les deux fous._  
_Peu importe si c'était pour me frapper, peu importe si c'était pour me dire des âneries. Je voulais un présence vivante à mes cotés, qu'il se passe quelque chose et pas cette solitude horrible qui me faisait me demander si ce n'était pas ça la mort._

_L'attente sans fin._

_Attendre que son corps pourrisse, que son âme s'étiole, que son souvenir s'efface pour enfin avoir la paix !_

_Doucement, la folie s'agrippa à mes tripes, me faisant confondre la réalité et le rêve._  
_J'atterrissais de la cave à la maison des Heito avec Nathiya, Anna, Lihawn et Nagita._

_Ensemble et réunis._

_Puis, de ma chambre quelques peu poussiéreuse, j'arrivais dans le salle de torture humide ou une fille était au sol depuis des jours, moi même attaché par deux fous._

_Pourquoi ce rêve ? Pourquoi ce cauchemars ?_

_Ou étais je déjà ? Pourquoi j'étais là ? Qui étais ces hommes ? Qui était cette fille ?_

_Puis je retournais dans ma réalité, et racontais mon rêve bancal aux enfants qui riaient de moi en me disant que j'avais des visions étranges et malsaines._  
_Je riais avec eux, heureux d'être à leurs coté._

_Puis la nuit suivante, je m'endormais, ou me réveillais d'un coup de seau d'eau glacée dans le visage, la lame a deux centimètre de mon visage ? Etait-ce Loyd ? Le capitaine ?_

_Où était le bateau ?_  
_Où était de Dojo ?_  
_Ou étais je ?_  
_A nouveau dans cette salle sombre et étrange ?_

_Les limites du rêve était grandioses, les sensations gargantuesque, laissant a mal la réalité si aseptisé ..._

_Cette mort était longue, lente, sans gloire et sans pitié. On me déchirait l'âme, et je devenais fou…_

_Aliéné, troublé, agité, tourmenté, cinglé, dément, insensé, forcené, dingue, déséquilibré, paranoïaque, schizophrène, névrosé, désaxé, timbré, siphonné du bocal, marteau, dingo, halluciné, illuminé, allumé, taré, chtarbé, à coté de la plaque, à enfermer, à interner, à lier, à lobotomiser !_

_Tant de mots, de synonymes, d'expressions, d'argot, de patois, de langue juste pour dire la même et unique chose : Fou !_

_Cette cave deviendra ma chambre capitonné, et ces chaines, ma camisole de force…_

* * *

**Salutation amis lecteurs, amies lectrices !  
Bah voilà le chapitre 20… Petit à petit, nous voyons la fin de cette partie.  
Dans l'espoir de pas trop vous emmerder ! Au cas ou, veillez me le dire par messages et prendre votre mal en patience. J'accepte aussi les encouragements XD  
Bonne nuit à tous !**


End file.
